


A Wolf and A Dog

by Mizumiii



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mystical Creatures, Sex, Violence, Wolf Pack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 141,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii
Summary: Que ce passe t-il quand un chien en laisse rencontre une louve qui hurle à la lune et qui l'invite à la rejoindre?
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic depuis... Très longtemps x'D Mais je suis en passe de la finir, elle fait actuellement plus de 30 chapitres. Je pense les poster fréquemment, à voir si vous préférez tout avoir d'un coup x'D

LEANA

_Il avançait lentement entre les arbres, il était en compagnie de quelques uns de ses plus proches alliés, ainsi que sa garde personnelle composée de trois de ses meilleurs soldats. Plus tôt dans la matinée alors que le soleil se levait timidement, il était allé rendre visite à un de ses bannerets dont le fief se trouvait seulement à quelques heures à cheval de Winterfell. Et maintenant, il rentrait enfin chez lui alors que la journée touchait à sa fin. Il lui tardait ardemment de retrouver sa demeure, et sa femme qui l'y attendait avec son fils nouveau-né. Alors que le bruit des chevaux et des armes créaient un brouhaha assourdissant mais qui étrangement réussissait à le bercer à force d'habitude, il crut tout de même percevoir une espèce de grondement près de leur procession. Le bruit ressemblait fortement à celui d'un loup menaçant qui cherchait à protéger son territoire. Pour avoir grandi ici, Eddard Stark était sûr de reconnaître ce bruit entre tous, après tout le symbole de sa maison était bien une de ces créatures fières et sauvages. Le lord sauta prestement au bas de son cheval, et sans prévenir quiconque il s'enfonça sous le couvert du bois. Ses compagnons le suivirent en le voyant s'éloigner._

_Eddard n'eut que quelques pas à faire avant de tomber sur la source de ces étranges bruits qui avaient attiré son attention. Devant lui se tenait une petite fille, mais la ressemblance avec une enfant s'arrêtait là. Elle avait des cheveux longs noirs et hirsutes complètement emmêlés de brindilles et de terre, son corps était maigre au point que ses côtes saillaient sous sa peau tendue, ses ongles étaient longs et sales comme des griffes, et ses lèvres étaient tirées vers le haut dévoilant ses canines comme un animal se sentant menacé. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Ned, ce fut ses yeux : des yeux de loups. C'est quand il les vit qu'il comprit à quel point cet étrange enfant n'était pas humaine, car ses deux pupilles étaient dorées comme des yeux de prédateur._

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Leana sauta souplement à terre depuis l'arbre où elle avait élu domicile pour sa sieste, puis elle courut à petites foulées jusqu'à atteindre le château qu'elle apercevait au loin. Arrivée à celui-ci, elle n'était même pas essoufflée, mais il fallait quand même qu'elle se presse, après tout elle avait rendez-vous avec sa jeune maîtresse comme elle se plaisait à la nommer. La jeune femme rentra dans la cour, elle salua Hodor d'un 'Hodor' amusé puis elle partit en direction du terrain d'entraînement. Le maître d'armes s'y trouvait déjà, entraînant les écuyers et autres apprentis, elle croisa aussi Robb et Théon, qui sans étonnement était toujours ensemble. Leana en venait à se poser des questions sur Robb mais vu les penchants de Théon, il n'y avait pas là lieu de s'inquiéter. Quant à Jon il n'était pas là, sûrement en vadrouille avec son loup dans les environs. Pour le reste de la famille royal, Brann était aussi entrain de s'entraîner et Rickon devait sûrement jouer quelque part tandis que Sansa devait sûrement être entrain d'améliorer ses talents de couturière en rêvant de son prince charmant…

Leana arriva finalement à l'autre bout de la cour et y trouva sans étonnement sa jeune maîtresse qui l'y attendait visiblement avec impatience.

« Ah ! Leana ! S'écria Arya Stark en se précipitant sur elle. Tu en as mis du temps !

_ Oui vous m'en voyez désolée, jeune maîtresse, s'excusa Leana en faisant une courbette avec un sourire ironique qui n'échappa pas à celle-ci.

_ Arrêtes, tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ça, protesta Arya en grimaçant et en secouant la main devant son visage pour l'encourager à se redresser.

_ C'est bien pour ça que je le fais ! Avoua la plus âgée avec un air moqueur qui ne manqua pas de renfrogner d'avantage la plus jeune. »

Arya fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue, soulignant la puérilité de son comportement et rappelant à Leana que sa jeune maîtresse était encore bien jeune. Malgré son comportement volontaire et sans peur, elle n'avait encore que neuf ans.

« Par ailleurs, reprit Leana en décidant d'arrêter momentanément de la taquiner, tu ne devrais pas être entrain de te préparer pour l'arrivée du Roi Robert ?

_ Je ne suis pas comme Sansa, renifla dédaigneusement Arya, et je n'ai pas envie de mettre une robe...

_ Je comprends et partage tes réticences, acquiesça Leana en hochant la tête. Mais malheureusement tu es la fille de Eddard, si Dame Catelyn te vois ainsi, cela retombera sur moi. Alors nous allons seulement échanger quelques passes puis tu iras te préparer. Cela te convient-il?

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix? Soupira la jeune fille.

Arya se mit en garde face à elle, et Leana dégaina son épée, enfin elle était plus courte faisant plutôt office de longue dague mais elle était plus fine et plus résistante, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. C'était son arme favorite, offerte par Eddard lui-même pour ses quinze ans, l'année précédente. Peut-être avait-il voulu marquer l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui, elle n'en était pas pleinement sur, mais elle avait su apprécier son présent. Elle savait qu'à son âge, elle aurait dû être marié, ou tout autre chose déplaisante réservée aux jeunes filles, mais sa position d'orpheline adoptée par le seigneur de Winterfell la rendait à la fois impropre à des propositions et liée à la famille Stark. C'était une position délicate mais qu'elle n'aurait changé pour rien au monde. Ses frères et ses soeurs étaient sa meute, elle le ressentait au plus profond de ses tripes.

Son regard se porta justement sur l'un d'eux, Arya, bien plus jeune qu'elle, parfois elle avait l'impression de voir son reflet en elle. Avec Jon, ils partageaient un physique ressemblant parfois presque troublant, tout les trois arboraient des cheveux noirs, un teint pâle et un corps fin et élancé, sur le modèle que Eddard Stark. Ce qui malheureusement rendait tristement jalouse la femme de celui-ci, Catelyn Stark. Lean chassa finalement ses étranges pensées de son esprit, et se concentra sur celle qu'elle considérait comme sa jeune maîtresse justement grâce à sa position ambiguë dans leur famille. Arya tenait dans ses mains une épée mal dégrossie et émoussée, sûrement empruntée dans la réserve du maître d'armes du château.

Les deux jeunes femmes se déplacèrent lentement, tournant progressivement en cercle pour juger les forces de l'autre jusqu'à trouver une ouverture pour lancer la première attaque. Leana apprécia de voir que Arya prenait soin à la position de ses pieds, à la fois suffisamment ancrée sur les talons pour ne pas se faire bousculer par un coup d'épée trop fort mais aussi suffisamment léger pour pouvoir se décaler vivement sur le côté et prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire. Elle apprenait vite, son épée était déjà une expansion de son bras qu'elle maîtrisait suffisamment pour rendre fière sa protectrice. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas douée pour les travaux féminins mais Leana serait bien la dernière à le lui reprocher.

Elle décida de laisser une ouverture sur son flanc, pas excessivement flagrante pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de Arya. Celle-ci la remarqua presque instantanément, prouvant ses capacités en combat, et elle plongea son épée dans la direction découverte. Leana la laissa s'avancer suffisamment puis elle fit glisser sa lame sous la sienne, profitant de la position dangereuse dans laquelle Arya venait de se mettre. Heureusement, celle-ci se désengagea à l'instant même où elle la vit bouger.

Toutes les deux revinrent sur leur base, replaçant leurs épées devant elle et reprenant leur position de départ après cette première tentative avortée mais qui satisfaisait amplement Leana. Elles reprirent ensuite leurs échanges fer contre fer.

Leana dominait clairement : elle était souple et agile, on aurait dit un prédateur jouant avec sa proie, mais elle ne cherchait pas non plus à totalement supplanter Arya. Elle la laissait tenter des coups, lui montrant les bonnes parades, lui prodiguant des conseils, corrigeant ses positions la faisant progresser de façon constante. Au bout d'une heure d'échanges éprouvants elles rompirent le combat sans qu'aucun coup n'ait réellement atteint sa cible une seule fois.

_ Ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui, déclara Léana en faisant souplement rentrer son épée dans son fourreau accroché à sa hanche.

_ C'est injuste, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te toucher une seule fois ! S'emporta Arya faisant honneur à son caractère.

_ Alors touche moi la prochaine fois, répliqua simplement l'aînée en s'éloignant déjà.

_ Tu viendras ce soir ? S'enquit-elle malgré tout avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne davantage.

_ Seulement si tu mets une robe ! Plaisanta Leana.

Arya grogna mais décida tout de même de se rendre au château pour retirer la sueur et ses vêtements qui commençaient à lui coller à la peau après cet entraînement bref mais intense. Elle regarda sa sœur adoptive s'éloigner en direction du bois sacré jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision.

Leana appréciait le confort du château mais elle se sentait considérablement mieux dans la forêt, loin des murs de pierres. Lorsqu'elle restait trop longtemps enfermée, elle finissait par avoir l'impression d'étouffer et il lui fallait alors aller se dépenser dehors. La jeune femme décida finalement de se baigner dans la petite mare non loin de l'arbre à visage. Au moins, ici il y avait peu de chances qu'on vienne la déranger, et elle pourrait enfin se débarrasser de la crasse de la journée.

L'eau froide lui fit le plus grand bien, et elle se plongea entièrement dedans. Elle tenta de toucher le fond par habitude et pour tester ses limites, mais comme à chaque fois elle dû remonter respirer avant de l'atteindre. Elle en était venue à se demander s'il y en avait seulement un. En tout cas, elle se sentait bien plus réveillée maintenant qu'elle avait pu se rafraîchir. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le rivage, son regard rencontra deux yeux rouges.

« Fantôme ! S'écria Leana en souriant dévoilant toutes ses dents. »

Le petit louveteau reconnut son nom et lui lécha le visage avec enthousiasme tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats. Jon arriva juste derrière son animal avec un sourire amusée devant la scène.

« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, fit son frère adoptif.

_ Oui, c'est vraiment le plus beau de la portée, le flatta-t-elle en caressant affectueusement la bête dans le cou. »

Jon n'osait pas la regarder directement sûrement à cause de sa nudité, il était vraiment timide mais Leana l'aimait bien. De la fratrie, c'était celui dont elle était le plus proche avec Arya. C'était probablement aussi dû au faite qu'ils n'étaient tout les deux pas les enfants légitimes d'Eddard et Catelyn. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait réellement leurs origines, et cela les avaient rapprochés les premières années qu'elle avait passé ici, jusqu'à la naissance d'Arya. Jon et elle avaient sensiblement le même âge avec seulement une année d'écart puisque son frère avait maintenant quinze ans et elle seize. Elle se souvenait vaguement de son arrivée au château, dans les bras de son père et surtout de la réaction de Catelyn…

« Tu comptes venir au repas pour le Roi demain ? Demanda finalement Leana qui s'étonnait de se plonger autant dans de vieux souvenirs.

_ Non, déclara Jon en tentant de dissimuler la peine que lui faisait sa situation, Dame Catelyn ne souhaite pas m'y voir.

_ Ah, soupira sa soeur. Je n'irais pas non plus, ce type d'évènement ne me sied guère. »

Leana sortit de l'eau sans plus de cérémonie, et Jon détourna vivement la tête pour ne pas voir ce qui s'écartait du domaine de la pudeur. Son comportement gêné presque à outrance fit rire silencieusement la jeune femme qui l'avait bien entendu fait volontairement pour voir les joues de son frère se colorer de rouge. Par pitié pour lui, elle attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Ils retournèrent alors ensemble dans l'enceinte du château.

« Arya progresse rapidement, lui apprit-elle. Mais son talent est limité par les épées d'entraînement. Elles ne sont pas adaptées à son gabarit.

_ Il lui faudrait une épée forgée uniquement pour elle, déclara Jon qui semblait avoir déjà accordé du temps à cette pensée.

_ Aurais-tu déjà une idée en tête?

_ Oui, avoua Jon en se laissant aller à un de ses rares sourires.

_ Je te fais confiance alors, déclara Leana, si tu as besoin d'aide dis-le moi. Je m'en vais voir Sinead. Nous nous verrons peut-être ce soir. »

Jon acquiesça puis partit rejoindre Robb qu'il avait aperçu traverser la cours en compagnie de Theon et de son propre loup géant nommé Vent Gris. De son côté, Leana se dirigea vers les cuisines, là-bas elle retrouva Sinead, une amie à elle. Celle-ci était profondément altruiste, elle passait son temps à aider tout le monde avec le sourire et sans jamais rien demander en retour. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lorsque Leana avait environ dix ans, Sinead était alors un peu plus jeune qu'elle, et depuis elles ne s'étaient plus quittées. L'empathie de Sinead compensait l'attitude distante de Léana tandis que le caractère bien trempé de celle-ci temporisation souvent l'emportement de la première.

Elle la trouva donc bien occupée entrain d'aider à préparer le festin pour l'arrivée du Roi en début de soirée. Elle-même n'avait que rarement vu une telle agitation pourtant Sinead semblait aussi sereine que d'ordinaire, c'était presque si elle ne semblait pas plus à l'aise au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage.

« Alors comment ça se passe en cuisine ? Demanda Leana en entrant dans pièce en question où régnait une agitation sans pareil.

_ C'est la pagaille, résuma Sinead en riant après avoir vu le regard affolé de son amie en découvrant l'étendu de la situation.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu de champs de bataille mais on en dirait un, soupira Leana en évitant un commis chargé d'un énorme chaudron.

_ On peut dire ça, oui j'imagine, approuva son amie sans se départir de son amusement. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

_ J'me demandais… fit-elle songeusement en attrapant une pomme pour jouer distraitement avec, si tu avais le choix, est-ce que tu resterais ici toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas... Je me demande parfois comment c'est le Sud ou ailleurs, répondit son amie tout en récupérant le fruit qu'elle rangea avec ses sœurs avant qu'elle ne se fasse manger.

_ Moi je préfère le Nord, décréta Leana. Au moins ici, la plupart des personnes sont droites et sans détours. Dans le sud ce n'est que complots et intrigues…

_ Ils ne doivent pas être tous comme ça non plus, supposa Sinead qui voyait toujours le bien partout.

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr, insista-t-elle. Et puis je me sens mieux ici, c'est chez moi.

_ Je te comprends, assura son amie. Je suis désolée mais il faut que j'aide pour ce soir, tu veux bien qu'on continue cette discussion une autre fois ?

_ Tu sais où me trouver, déclara simplement Leana. »

La jeune fille quitta les lieux tandis que Sinead pouvait à nouveau se concentrer pleinement sur sa tâche. Leana retourna à sa chambre mais pas avant d'avoir discrètement subtilisé le fruit tant convoité qu'elle dévora en chemin.

En réalité, elle était la fille adoptive de Eddard Stark, mais elle se considérait plutôt comme sa pupille du fait qu'ils ne partageait aucun lien de sang. Il l'avait seulement trouvée errant dans la forêt, à peine âgée de 1 ou 2 ans. Personne ne savait comment elle avait pu survivre aussi longtemps livrée à elle-même dans la nature mais le seigneur de Winterfell semblait avoir eu un élan de pitié pour elle. Et depuis, il l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui, et même d'avantage. Elle avait appris ce que c'était que de vivre protégée par des murs, entourées de personnes aux rangs différents et qui répondaient à des règles parfois nébuleuses pour elle.

Pourtant, personne n'avait pu la faire parler sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle arrive à Winterfell. C'était comme si une partie de sa mémoire avait été effacée, le mestre du château supposait que son très jeune âge était la simple raison logique de son amnésie. Néanmoins, parfois, quand elle songeait à avant qu'elle n'arrive à Winterfell, elle pouvait souvent sentir un profond sentiment de nostalgie qui naissait dans sa poitrine jusqu'à la conduire à retourner dans la forêt pour apaiser sa tourmente. Il y avait quelque chose à l'extérieur qui l'attirait toujours invariablement même si elle ne savait pas quoi.

Cependant, tout le monde la traitait bien dans le château, que ce soit par son statut de pupil du seigneur ou tout simplement grâce à ses capacités propres. Elle était dotée d'une force physique légèrement supérieur à la moyenne, et étonnante pour une jeune femme. De plus, elle était d'une loyauté sans faille envers sa famille adoptive et cela lui valait le respect des hommes du Nord. Elle affectionnait tout les membres de la famille, même si Catelyn semblait mal vivre le fait que son mari ramène fréquemment des enfants qui ne relevaient pas de leurs union, mais elle la respectait pour sa droiture sans faille. Il y avait Jon, qui avait été son premier camarade de jeux, puis quand Arya avait eu 6 ans, Leana avait décidé de devenir sa garde du corps et de lui enseigner les rudiments du combats. Sansa avait sa septa, Arya avait Leana.

Également, depuis quelques temps, tous les enfants Stark avaient un loup géant pour animal de compagnie. Leana en était d'ailleurs un peu jalouse, elle en aurait bien voulu avoir elle aussi une de ses magnifiques créatures. Même Jon en avait un ! Surtout que Fantôme était le plus beau de tous avec son pelage blanc comme la neige et ses yeux rouges inquiétants. Mais, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas une Stark, elle faisait encore moins partie de cette famille que Jon… Ce n'était pas forcément une pensée amère mais plutôt un simple constat des faits qui venait nourrir ses convictions.

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Alors que la journée commençait à toucher à sa fin, la procession du roi arriva enfin parmis eux. Il avait emmené avec lui la moitié de sa cour ce qui créa un agitation sans précédente dans l'enceinte du château et qui tira Leana de sa sieste. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre avant de s'installer sur le rebords pour pouvoir ne rien manquer de l'évènement.

Tout avait été préparé avec soin, et tout le monde était bien rangé, tous les Stark étaient alignés, derrière eux leurs gens tandis qu'elle était assise sur son perchoir et les observait avec une curiosité nonchalante. Elle vit le Roi descendre de son cheval, puis aller saluer chaleureusement Eddard. Il y avait aussi la Reine, son frère, ses enfants et tout pleins d'autres gens qui ne l'intéressaient guère. Et elle commença à s'ennuyer ferme à force d'entendre formules de politesse sur formules de politesse. Finalement alors qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir se distraire avec l'arrivée de tout ce beau monde, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Aucun d'eux ne se distinguait des autres à part la famille royale, au contraire on aurait dit qu'ils prenaient soin de bien rester dans la case qui leur avait été désignée.

Soudain, elle remarqua un des chevaliers de la garde royale qui portait un casque différent des autres. Ce détail attira immédiatement son attention : il portait un heaume en forme de tête de chien. Leana, piquée de curiosité l'observa attentivement : il était beaucoup plus grand que les autres et se tenait bien droit sur sa selle sans vraiment sembler se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Même avec son armure on pouvait voir qu'il était bien batis, mais ce qu'elle voulait voir c'était son visage ! Pour que son heaume se démarque ainsi, c'est bien qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial chez lui ! Mais, il n'enleva pas son casque de toute la cérémonie. La jeune femme ressentit un intérêt sans bornes pour cet étrange individu, elle décida alors d'enquêter sur lui pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son compte.

Finalement, les différents membres de la procession se séparèrent, vacant chacun à leurs occupations tandis que les deux familles royales se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du château où un repas les attendait. Leana partit donc enquêter de son côté sur l'intriguant personnage qu'elle avait aperçut plus tôt. Elle apprit en posant des questions par-ci par-là qu'il s'appelait Sandor Clegane, et qu'on le surnommait le Limier. Ce nom devait sûrement venir de l'allure particulière de heaume ou du fait que le blason de sa famille était constitué de trois limiers. On racontait également qu'il avait la moitié du visage brûlée, et Leana se demande comment cela avait bien pu lui arriver. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur que cela avait pu être.

Le banquet en l'honneur du Roi des Sept Royaumes commença alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel nocturne. Leana laissa Arya seule, après tout elle ne risquait rien à part mourir d'ennuis, elle remarqua que sa jeune protégée n'avait pas mis de robe, seulement une espèce de tunique lâche qui lui permettait de ne pas gêner ses mouvements. Elle était fière d'elle.

Une autre raison au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas rester dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle, était la présence de la pleine lune. Elle alla donc s'installer sur les remparts pour l'observer tranquillement sans avoir personne pour la déranger. Elle la trouvait apaisante à regarder dans son entièreté inébranlable qui pouvait éclairer dans le noir le plus épais tout en restant d'une blancheur immaculée comme si rien ne pouvait la salir.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la cour : c'était un homme de haute stature en armure de plaques au vu du son qu'il produisait en se déplaçant. Leana qui était allongée sur le dos roula sur le côté pour l'observer, et elle le reconnut malgré le fait qu'il ne portait plus son heaume. C'était le Limier, Sandor Clegane. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. En même temps, dans le noir c'était compréhensible, elle descendit donc de son perchoir et vient à sa hauteur.

« Vous ne restez pas à l'intérieur ? Demanda Leana quand elle fut assez près pour qu'il l'entende.

_ Plutôt crever. T'es qui ? Grogna t-il étonné de voir surgir comme par magie une jeune femme aux yeux étranges.

_ Je suis une louve, plaisanta t-elle bien décidée à ne pas révéler sa véritable identité pour l'instant et à jouer avec son anonymat.

_ Ça tombe bien, moi je suis un chien, fit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens en essayant visiblement de l'intimider. Tu sais qui je suis ?

_ Oui, souffla-t-elle, vous êtes Sandor Clegane, le chien du Prince Joffrey.

_ Ouaip, généralement les gens viennent pas me parler, déclara t-il comme pour la dissuader de continuer. Alors fais pareil et ne viens pas me faire chier.

_ Je ne suis pas les gens, répliqua simplement Leana en laissant un petit sourire amusé éclairer son visage. »

Leana s'approcha un peu plus pour le regarder, elle devait lever la tête pour bien voir son visage et ce qu'elle vit la surprit un peu. En effet, il avait bel et bien la moitié du visage brûlée, son œil et sa bouche s'en sortait bien mais tout l'alentour des oreilles avaient cramé. Soudain elle ressentit de la compassion pour lui, tout le monde devait le regarder avec du dégoûts et de la pitié. Il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant pour un chevalier. Finalement, elle détourna le regard légèrement troublée de se sentir ainsi touchée par quelqu'un d'autre que sa fratrie. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, cherchant la présence réconfortante de la lune, espérant aussi y trouver des réponses.

« J'me demandais, fit-elle doucement. Les chiens aiment aussi la pleine lune ? »

Sandor la regarda, comme s'il se demandait si elle essayait de se moquer de lui ou si elle était sérieuse dans sa question. En partie parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire, il leva à son tour le visage pour observer la lune.

« Les autres j'sais pas, déclara-t-il, mais moi j'aime bien. »

Leana tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent pour se fixer l'un à l'autre.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle vit un éclair indéfinissable passer dans ses yeux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à s'observer, la pleine lune brillant au-dessus d'eux tandis qu'un silence complet régnait. Tout cela avait quelque chose de presque irréel, mais cela ne les gênait pas.

Puis, soudain, une voix au teint désagréable brisa le charme.

« Hé ! Le chien ! »

C'était une voix hautaine et méprisante que Leana identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de Joffrey. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent instinctivement, elle n'aimait pas ce gosse mal élevé, et une grande partie d'elle voulait lui apprendre une bonne leçon. Mais le limier passa devant elle, ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis il rejoignit son maître.

Leana n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais en tout cas elle aimait bien cet homme. Il n'était pas comme les autres, il y avait quelque chose en lui de libre et de sauvage qui l'attirait. Depuis toujours elle savait qu'elle avait une partie d'elle qui était restait animale, comme une louve, d'ailleurs beaucoup de gens la surnommaient ainsi, et cela venait sûrement du fait qu'elle avait dû vivre un moment seule dans la forêt avant que Eddard ne la découvre. Mais, le plus important c'était qu'elle venait peut-être de rencontrer quelqu'un comme elle. Même s'il semblait ne pas être tout à fait libre, elle avait sentit quelque chose en lui qui résonnait en elle.

En tout cas, elle se promit de s'intéresser à lui de près, de très près même.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien :D Bonne lecture !

**SANDOR**

La « nordienne », n'était pas réapparue du reste de la soirée, il supposait qu’elle était originaire d’ici au vu de son physique très reconnaissable. D'un autre côté, vu l'état dans lequel il avait finit, il aurait pu tout aussi bien la croiser qu'il ne l'aurait même pas vue. De toute façon il n'en avait rien à foutre d’elle, et de son comportement étrange qui la faisait paraître complètement folle. 

Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qu'y était arrivé la veille, son regard quand elle l'avait dévisagé, sans sourciller comme si elle n'avait pas peur. Ce qui ne pouvait être vrai, son visage effrayait tout le monde, les dégoûtait et puis il ne faisait pas grand chose pour les rassurer. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qui lui permettait de se sentir en vie c'était de tuer. Comme le chien qu'il était.

Seulement dès qu'il ne réfléchissait plus, le visage de la femme lui revenait en mémoire. « La louve » comme elle s'était nommée elle-même. Était-ce son vrai nom ? Se moquait-elle de lui ? Il l'ignorait. Il grogna, se trouvant passablement ridicule de se prendre la tête sur quelque chose d’aussi inutile. Il ne la reverrait probablement jamais de toute façon. 

Le prince Joffrey paradait à côté de lui. Tellement ridicule, il n'était même pas un homme qu'il se prenait déjà pour un Dieu. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait déjà raccourcis sa tête juvénile mais, en échange de son travail de « garde du corps » il pouvait étancher sa soif de sang et d’alcool. 

Une des filles Stark se présenta au prince, la rousse, Sansa, lui semblait-il. Elle aussi puait l'été à plein nez, elle ne rêvait que de chevaliers et de princes charmants. Affligeant. Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder sans détourner les yeux avec un petit air gênée qui l'horripilait. Il avait beau feindre l'insensibilité mais il devait bien reconnaître que cela l'énervait au plus au point. Mais, soudain, alors que la foule n'était qu'un vague fouillis sans intérêt en arrière plan, une silhouette se détacha nettement. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était elle. Il la vit passer à quelques pas d'eux, sans les voir. Il la suivit du regard comme hypnotisé et c'est sans un mot qu'il partit à sa suite. 

Il la suivit sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'hypnotique qu'il ne savait expliquer. Pourtant... Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes à s’enticher au premier regard ni même à s’enticher tout court. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle l'intriguait.Tout en la suivant, il finit par remarquer qu'ils étaient sortis de l'enceinte du château et qu'elle n'était pas seule. A côté d'elle marchait la deuxième fille Stark, la plus jeune, il ne se souvenait plus de son nom mais il savait que c'était elle car il l'avait vu lancer de la nourriture sur sa sœur aîné. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait bien fait rire cette gamine.

Elles marchèrent encore quelques minutes puis une fois entrées dans la forêt qui longeait les remparts, elles se mirent en garde. Sandor resta un instant interdit, que comptaient-elles faire ? La plus jeune tenait une épée qui faisait quasiment sa taille et l'autre portait une épée bâtarde. Toutes les deux entrèrent dans un ballet mortel qui figea le limier. La fillette Stark se démenait comme elle pouvait, donnant tout ce qu'elle avait. Mais c'était peine perdue. L'autre, la louve, car oui à ce moment là elle ressemblait à une louve, enchaînait ses coups comme si son épée n'avait été qu'une extension d'elle-même. Tout ses gestes étaient souples et précis, sans faille, elle se mouvait comme un animal qui aurait appris à contrôler sa rage bestial pour en faire une arme froide et imparable.

Sandor ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se battre ainsi et encore moins une femme ! Il restait totalement figé. Il la regardait, ne regardait qu'elle. Chacun de ses gestes la faisaient ressembler un peu plus à un fauve prêt à tuer. Il n'aurait su décrire l'effet que lui faisait ses longs cheveux noirs voletant autour d'elle comme une auréole de mort, ni ses yeux bleus foncés presque noir qui malgré l'effort restaient amusés et comme... heureux ? Ses courbes étaient élancées, sa taille haute et ses seins perçaient à peine dans sa tenue faites en cuirs noirs qui pourtant la moulait pour rendre chacun de ses mouvements plus rapide. 

Malheureusement, de là où il était, il ne pouvait mieux voir son regard mais ce qu'il voyait le contentait. Il venait de voir quelque chose qu'il avait toujours pensé impossible : quelqu'un de libre et sauvage dans leur monde fait de règles sans sens.

Mais, soudain, la plus âgée des deux rompit le combat malgré les protestations de la deuxième. Il l'entendit expliquer :

« J’aimerais parler avec celui qui nous observe depuis un moment, déclara la louve avec un regard dès plus amusée à son intention. »

La plus jeune se retourna vivement totalement surprise. Sandor comprit qu'il était découvert, même si apparemment, il n'avait jamais était vraiment caché.

« Le limier ? S'étonna la plus jeune avec un air de dédain peint sur son visage mais aussi un mélange de méfiance.

_ Arya, retourne au château, demanda la louve avec autorité.

_ Mais...

_ Allez ne discutes pas, et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas lui qui me fera du mal, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger rire qui ne manqua pas de le vexer. »

Arya ne semblait pas persuadée par les dire de la louve mais après un dernier regard menaçant à son adresse elle partit en direction du château.

« Alors Clegane, on espionne les jeunes femmes maintenant ? Ironisa t-elle en s’approchant de lui sans hésiter.

_ Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache, répliqua-t-il en ne comptant pas s’excuser pour son comportement.

_ Non, mais c'est très mal élevé, répliqua la louve avec amusement.

_ J’en ai rien à foutre. »

Elle se tenait maintenant juste devant lui, il devait baisser la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux mais ainsi il pu la voir de plus près. Elle avait un visage fin, sa bouche semblait être toujours entrain de sourire avec espièglerie tout comme ses yeux bleus. Elle avait une peau très blanche qui contrastait avec la couleur noir de ses cheveux, et ceux-ci reposaient en boucles folles sur ses épaules. Il se perdit un instant dans sa contemplation, heureusement elle ne le remarqua pas ou fit très bien semblant de ne pas le voir. Elle ne pouvait pas être une autre bâtarde de Eddard Stark, mais alors qui était-elle? 

« J'espère au moins que le spectacle vous plaît ? Demanda t-elle en le provoquant ouvertement.

_ Disons que c’est correct, répondit-il avec un air dédaigneux et railleur. Déjà vu mieux.

_ Correct ? Répéta Leana tandis que ses pupilles prenaient une étrange couleur dorée. »

Soudain elle parut tel un loup, prête à bondir pour lui arracher la gorge. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent sans jamais le quitter du regard. Il en oublia momentanément sa cicatrice, tellement elle semblait ne pas la remarquer non plus. 

« Je pense que ce genre de remarque doivent se régler à l'épée, déclara-t-elle, voulez-vous m’affronter ?

_ Je pourrais te blesser, je ne me retiendrai pas contre une femme, la provoqua-t-il.

_ J’espère bien, répliqua Leana, mais je pense que de nous deux, celui qui risque le plus c’est vous. Tout le monde sait qu’il ne faut pas s’attaquer à une louve... »

Sandor se noyait littéralement dans ses yeux, sa voix lui paraissait telle une promesse de liberté tandis qu'elle le regardait avec ses pupilles de fauve et son petit sourire qui l'invitait à franchir les limites plus sûrement que des mots. Elle le provoquait allègrement et il avait envie de répondre à sa bravade même si une part de lui tentait de juguler ses pulsions violentes dans la peur inavouée de faire fuire cette étrange louve. 

Soudain, comme poussé par une impulsion irrésistible, il saisit sa nuque dans une de ses grandes mains calleuses et la pressa violemment contre lui avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et passionné. La louve sembla surprise par son acte, tout comme lui, mais elle ne chercha pas à échapper à sa prise, se fondant même encore plus dans leur embrassade agressive. Il la sentit poser doucement ses mains sur ses joues, la droite sur celle normale et la gauche sur celle brûlée. Il tressaillit brusquement à ce contact inhabituel, il utilisa sa main libre pour attraper le poignet gauche de la louve avant de l’écarter brusquement de son visage. Il l’entendit grogner de mécontentement mais il l’ignora et l’attira encore d’avantage contre lui, la seule chose les séparant encore étant son armure. Il eut soudain envie de la retirer mais le baiser qu'ils échangeaient l'empêchait d'avoir des pensées cohérentes, et il n’avait pas envie de prendre le risque de la lâcher ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde. 

Il sentit la langue de la louve venir se glisser dans sa bouche, le contact étranger l’excita encore davantage et son souffle devient de plus en plus incontrôlable. Sandor la désirait de tout son être, il voulait la posséder, la prendre et il le ressentait presque douloureusement. Pourtant, ce baiser semblait, pour lui, comme tout ce qui comptait à cet instant là, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à le briser. Il aurait tout donné pour que cela ne s’arrête jamais. Elle l'embrassait, répondait plus que positivement à sous ses doigts, et il sentait qu'elle avait elle aussi envie : ses joues rougissaient, ses paupières étaient à demi-closes et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Il était sûrement dans un état similaire. Il passa sa main sous son haut de cuir et vient caresser la peau qui se cachait en-dessous. Il sentit ses poils se hérisser face à ce contact inattendu, puis il s'amusa à parcourir cette nouvelle étendue qui s'offrait à lui. 

Pendant tout ce temps ils n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser passionnément, jouant avec leurs langues, leurs lèvres, leurs bouches. Sandor fit remonter son autre main le long des hanches de la louve jusqu'à arriver à la rondeur de ses seins. Il les frôla avec un mélange de déférence et d’appréhension mais cet instant même la louve se sépara brusquement de lui, coupant court à leur baiser. 

« Ce sera tout pour l’instant, déclara t-elle en tentant de reprendre sa respiration tandis que son regard était toujours aussi embrasé par l’excitation. »

La louve posa ses mains sur les plaques de son armure, il la vit tenter de reprendre sa respiration tandis qu'il la regardait sans rien dire. Il était totalement frustré par sa réaction, mais il était surtout encore choqué par celle-ci.

« C’est quoi ce bordel? Finit-il par cracher sous le coup de la colère et un soupçon de honte de s’être fait ainsi rejeter. 

_ Il ne faut pas croire que tu vas m'amadouer comme ça, déclara la louve sans paraître impressionnée par son éclat de voix, de plus ton maître te cherches.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir ?!

_ J'ai une bonne ouïe, avoua t-elle avec un clin d’œil. »

Sandor avait la désagréable impression d'être entrain de se faire éconduire. Il n’avait jamais approché une femme qui ne soit pas prostituée, exactement pour ça. Il ne voulait pas se sentit inférieur ou dépendant de qui que ce soit, sa colère l’aveuglait et il la dirigeait entièrement envers la louve qui le faisait se sentir ainsi. 

« Tu ne peux putain pas jouer comme ça avec moi ! Affirma-t-il en agrippant son bras dans sa poigne de fer serrant sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Je ne le permettrait pas !

_ Je ne joue pas avec toi, déclara la louve sans même hausser le ton de sa voix. Les loups ne mentent jamais.»

Elle ne tremblait pas, posant tranquillement son regard doré dans le sien, seul son sourire avait légèrement changé. Il n’était plus railleur, simplement rassurant. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que ces simples mots lui semblaient plus vrais que tout ce qu’il avait entendu dans toute sa foutue vie? 

« Nous aurons tout le temps d’être ensemble, ajouta-t-elle. Mais je dois veiller sur ma maîtresse.

_ Toi aussi tu es tenue en laisse, déclara-t-il.

_ Seulement parce que je l’ai choisi… »

La louve posa doucement sa main sur la sienne qui tenait toujours son bras, le contact de ses doigts froids le fit tressaillir. Lentement, elle entrelaça leurs doigts, le faisant progressivement lâcher prise sans qu’il ne se rende réellement compte de ce qu’il se passait. Sa colère s’était suffisamment apaisée mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. La situation était bien trop improbable pour lui, et il avait besoin de retrouver le contrôle. 

« J’attends la prochaine fois avec impatience, souffla la louve avant de lui voler un baiser inattendu. »

Quand il la vit s'éloigner, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la retenir, d’une façon ou d’un autre. Une question se fit alors dans son esprit. 

« Quel est ton nom louve?! »

Il crut qu’elle n’allait pas lui répondre, elle avait déjà quitté le couvert des arbres mais il était sûr qu’elle l’avait entendu. Elle s’arrêta un instant, avant de se retourner en souriant avec un amusement non dissimulé :

« Leana Snow, est mon nom. »

Et elle repris son chemin mais en courant cette fois-ci, comme pour l’empêcher de la retenir à nouveau. Mais il avait vu ses yeux : ils brûlaient d'un désir mal contenu. Et il devait bien l'avouer, c'était la première fois qu'une femme le regardait ainsi.

Sandor resta un instant sans bouger, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire dans ces lieux étranges. Il sentait encore son excitation, et il grogna de frustrations. Mais, il ne voulait pas se laisser de nouveau aller à la colère. Finalement, il décida de reprendre le chemin du château à renfort de grandes enjambés rageuses. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme comme ça ! Une qui n'ait pas peur de lui passe encore mais une qui lui résistes ça? Qui ne fuis pas devant sa colère ni devant son physique? 

Pendant un bref instant il songea que s’il la voulait tant que ça il n'avait qu'à la prendre de force… Mais l’instant d’après il dût s’arrêter, la poitrine aussi douloureuse que s’il s’était pris un coup d’épée. Il se sentit monstrueux et l’image de son frère revient le hanter, il n’était pas comme lui, ils n’avaient rien de semblables et il ferait tout pour que cela continue ainsi. Il ne deviendrait jamais un monstre comme lui. En fin de compte, s’il voulait une femme, il n’avait qu’à se payer une catin. Il était sûr que des bordels existaient même dans ce coin reculé du royaume, et il n’aurait qu’à en trouver un quand Joffrey n’aurait plus besoin de lui. 

Il le retrouva justement en compagnie de Sansa Stark. La jeune fille trembla en le voyant arriver, et elle détourna rapidement le regard, le plongeant à nouveau dans un ressentiment profond envers l’humanité toute entière.

« Où étais-tu chien? Cracha Joffrey. Tu es sensé me protéger pas te promener !

_ Je suis désolé mon prince, s’excusa Sandor sachant pertinemment qu’il était inutile d’essayer de trouver des excuses avec lui.

_ Reste au pieds maintenant alors, derrière nous, tu effrais Dame Sansa, ordonna l’héritier Baratheon. »

Sandor s'exécuta en silence, prenant soin de se tenir dans l’ombre du couple pour ne pas les déranger comme le souhaitait le prince. Il regrettait déjà l’instant volé avec la louve, non avec Leana… L’intensité des émotions qu’il avait ressenti, il s’était alors sentit plus vivant qu’il ne l’avait jamais été depuis… Depuis longtemps. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de boire pour être à nouveau libre, et la jeune femme l’avait accepté dans toute son entièreté. Il avait eu l’impression que même sa violence trouvait son sens au près d’elle. Leana Snow? Qui était-elle ? Une autre bâtarde d’Eddard? Ou simplement une orpheline du Nord? 

Le soir même, un repas fut organisé en plus petit comité que la veille, réunissant uniquement la famille Stark et Baratheon agrandie du frère jumeau de la reine. Sandor se tenait debout derrière le siège de Joffrey, suffisamment en retrait pour être à moitié effacé par les ombres des torches. Il vit tout ces nobles venir s'asseoir et remarqua qu’il restait deux sièges vides à l’opposé de la place des deux couples principaux. Robbert et Cersei présidaient, à la gauche de la reine ses trois enfants et son frère, à la droite du roi la famille Stark au complet. Pourtant, à l’extrémité de la table, là où on ne pouvait les voir qu’avec beaucoup de volonté, deux personnes vinrent s'asseoir. Ils arrivèrent ensemble, discutant fiévreusement d’un sujet qui les passionnaient visiblement tous deux, puis ils s’arrêtèrent en s’approchant. 

Sandor croisa le regard bleuté de Leana, et remarqua que ses yeux avaient encore changés d’apparence. Pourtant, il vit ses lèvres s’élargir légèrement en un sourire en l'apercevant malgré l’obscurité qui régnait. Il sentit son corps se tendre, il ne s’était pas attendu à la revoir aussi rapidement et sa présence à la tablée ne fit qu’ajouter d’autres questionnement à son esprit. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la deuxième personne, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et physiquement très semblable à la louve. Jon Snow, le bâtard d’Eddard, sur ça il n’avait pas de doute. Mais quelle relation entretenait-il avec Leana? Étaient-ils liés par le sang?

« Robert, appela soudain Eddard en se levant, je te présente ma pupille Leana Snow, je ne pense pas que tu l’avais encore rencontrée. 

_ Effectivement je ne savais pas que tu avais recueillis un autre enfant, déclara le Roi des septs couronnes en observant la jeune femme qui s’approcha.

_ Enchanté Votre Majesté, fit Leana en s’inclinant brièvement devant lui avec suffisamment de grâce pour être polie. 

_ De même, répondit affablement celui-ci en la dévorant littéralement du regard. Allez-vous suivez votre père dans le Sud avec nous? »

La surprise de la louve fut suffisamment maîtrisée pour que seul Sandor la remarque, mais il vit son corps se tendre légèrement.

« Je ferais ce que mon père juge bon pour moi, déclara-t-elle finalement. Si vous me le permettez…

_ Bien, bien, approuva Robert, je vous laisse rejoindre votre place. »

Leana passa près de lui, elle ralentit sensiblement quand elle fut devant lui et leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Ensuite, elle rejoint sa place et il ne put que l'apercevoir de dos le reste de la soirée. Il comprit lentement qu’elle allait peut-être venir dans le Sud avec eux. Même si elle-même ne semblait pas avoir été mise au courant, Eddard avait été proposé par Robert pour devenir la nouvelle main du Roi. Ce privilège pouvait le conduire à emmener toute sa famille à Port-Réal, dont Leana. D’ailleurs, il avait désigné celle-ci comme sa pupille, et non sa fille. Elle n’avait donc pas de sang Stark dans les veines malgré sa ressemblance avec leur seigneur. Quelque part, il s’en sentait rassuré.

A la fin du repas, il dût raccompagner Cersei et ses enfants qui quittaient la tablée en avance sur le reste des invités. La louve avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps mais il n’avait aucune idée d’où elle était partit. 

« Où en es-tu avec la jeune Stark? Demanda la Reine à son fils aîné.

_ Elle me suit partout comme un petit chien, soupira Joffrey visiblement ennuyé.

_ C’est bien, approuva sa mère, cette union te servira le Nord sur un plateau.

_ C’est son frère qui en héritera, pas elle, répliqua dédaigneusement celui-ci.

_ Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer d’ici-là…

_ Et son loup qui la suit partout, grommela Joffrey.

_ Je sais mon amour, je sais, le cajola Cersei. Quand elle viendra à Port-Royal, nous ferons en sorte qu’il ne vienne pas. »

Sandor suivit la conversation en songeant que la petite Stark ne se doutait absolument pas de la réalité qui l’entourait. Elle devait sûrement songer que Joffrey était un doux et gentil prince comme dans ses histoires, mais c’était loin d’être la vérité. Puis, il se rappela que la louve risquait de suivre sa fratrie si ceux-ci venaient dans le Sud, peut-être qu’elle, elle pourrait les protéger contre tout ces malades hypocrites. 

🐾🐾🐾🐾

Si Sandor avait espéré pouvoir voir la louve dès le lendemain, il dut rapidement se résoudre à l’évidence que ce ne serait pas le cas. Alors qu’il accompagnait le prince pour rendre visite à la jeune Stark rousse, il fut soudainement surpris par un cri d’effroi venant d’un peu plus loin. Instinctivement il mit sa main sur son épée avant d’avancer pour se faire une idée du danger, et surtout s’il y en avait vraiment un.

« Reste pour me protéger, chien, éructa Joffrey en le voyant s’éloigner d’un pas. »

Le bouclier-lige songea vaguement qu’il n’avait décidément pas assez bu la veille pour se faire traiter ainsi de si bonne heure, mais comme le bon chien qu’il était justement, il ne pipa mot et garda sa colère pour lui. Visiblement, le prince avait décidé de ne pas bouger d’un pouce tant qu’il ne serait pas sur qu’il ne courait aucun danger. Sandor attrapa alors une servante qui passait en courant à côté d’eux dans la direction opposé du cri.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe?! Demanda-t-il en aboyant à moitié.

_ C’est affreux ! Fit-elle en roulant des yeux paniqués ne semblant même pas voir à qui elle parlait dans son agitation. Le jeune maître ! Il faut l’aider ! 

_ Qui ça bordel? Insista Sandor en la secouant sans ménagement.

_ Le jeune maître Bran est tombé ! Bafouilla-t-elle. Je dois aller chercher Dame Catelyn ! »

Mûe par l’inquiétude et la peur, la vieille femme échappa à sa poigne et partit en direction du château à toutes jambes. Sandor la laissa partir, il avait eut l’information qu’il voulait. Bran? Il ne savait plus lequel des fils Stark s’appelait ainsi. Comment avait-il pu tomber? Et en quoi cela pouvait-il être aussi grave? 

« Ce sale gamin a fini par avoir ce qu’il méritait, déclara alors Joffrey. A force de faire le malin en escaladant. Allons voir. »

Sandor emboîta le pas au prince qui maintenant était plus rassuré, et avait recommencé à marcher en se pavanant sans faire attention au fait que toutes les autres personnes semblaient en panique autour d’eux. Au contraire, il arborait un sourire malsain comme s’il était très fier de la situation, au point de se demander s’il n’en était pas à l’origine. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la foule se faisait dense autour d’un attroupement. Ils s’étaient éloignés des constructions récentes du chateau, jusqu’à une vieille tour qui semblait déjà avoir du mal à tenir toute seule. Si le gamin était tombé, c’était sûrement dû à la fragilité de la structure. 

« Laissez moi passer ! S’écria soudainement la voix de Dame Catelyn. »

La foule s'écarta devant elle, baissant la tête sur son passage en signe de compassion pour ce qu’elle allait voir. La Dame de Winterfell poussa un cri déchirant avant de s’effondrer sur le corps de son fils qui gisait inconscient sur le sol, ses jambes formant un angle de mauvais augure. Joffrey poussa un grognement de mépris avant de se retourner pour partir. En le suivant, Sandor se demanda où était Leana et si elle savait ce qui venait d’arriver à son jeune frère. 

A ce moment-là, il entendit un hurlement de loup à l’extérieur de la forteresse. Il fut rapidement suivi par cinq autres qui se répondirent longuement. 

Elle savait. 


	3. Chapter 3

LEANA

  
  


Leana courut jusqu’au château. La détresse qu’elle ressentait était plus terrible qu’aucune blessure qu’elle avait jamais eu. Les hurlements des loups géants résonnaient dans son esprit, ravivant constamment la peur qui enserrait sa poitrine. Quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose de grave, à un membre de sa famille. Elle vit tout les visages de sa fratrie défiler devant son visage, accentuant sa détresse à chaque nouvelle hypothèse formulée. 

Elle bouscula violemment la première personne qu’elle rencontra, elle ne s’attarda pas à savoir qui c'était et l’enjamba souplement pour continuer sa route. Elle pénétra dans l’immense hall et regarda vivement de tout côté tout en craignant ce qu’elle allait voir. Son regard tomba alors sur Sinead, assise sur une chaise face à l’entrée, qui se leva dès qu’elle la vit. 

« Leana, commença celle-ci le visage angoissé. Il faut que je te dise… Bran est tombé…

_ Tombé? Répéta bêtement Leana incapable de comprendre comment son frère ait pu chuter alors qu’il avait commencé à grimper même avant de savoir marcher.

_ Personne n’a vu ce qu’il c’est passé… Il était à la vieille tour quand c’est arrivé...

_ Bran ne peut pas être tombé, répliqua Leana d’une voix blanche. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son amie, elle partit en direction de la chambre de son petit frère qui se trouvait à l’étage. Les paroles de Sinead lui revenait sans cesse à l’esprit, mais elle n’arrivait pas à leur trouver une véritable cohérence, pour elle tout cela n’avait aucun sens. Elle connaissait chaque membre de sa fratrie depuis leur naissance, et elle avait une confiance et une foi aveugle en eux. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus un sombre sentiment s’emparait d’elle. 

Leana arriva devant la porte en bois, et entra sans attendre d’y avoir été invité. Elle trouva Bran gisant inconscient sur son lit, son loup se trouvait allongé au bas de son lit, et Dame Catelyn veillait sur eux assise sur une chaise le plus près possible de son fils. Celle-ci leva la tête vers elle en l’entendant entrer, ses yeux étaient emplis d’une profonde lassitude, des cernes alourdissant son regard tandis que toute joie semblait avoir quitté à jamais son visage.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? Souffla Catelyn sa voix ayant perdu ses accents dédaigneux même si elle restait clairement froide envers elle. 

_ Bran est mon frère, décréta Leana qui ne voulait pas reculer devant l’aigreur de cette femme. »

Elle vit que Catelyn ne pourrait souffrir plus de bravades avant de la chasser de la chambre de son fils. Mais, Leana avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle devait exprimer ce qui la tourmentait et qui menaçait de la submerger maintenant qu’elle avait vu le visage pâle et souffrant de son frère inconscient. La jeune femme tomba à genoux devant la Dame de Winterfell. 

« Je sais que Bran n’est pas tombé seul, déclara-t-elle d’une voix aussi tranchante qu’une épée. Je le prouverai, et je vengerai notre famille. J’en fais le serment. 

_ Je compte sur toi, souffla Catelyn visiblement prise de court par sa déclaration. Maintenant sors. »

Leana serra ses poings, après un dernier regard dans la direction de Bran elle sortit de la chambre en se répétant sa promesse : elle trouverait celui qui avait fais ça ! Elle vit distraitement Sinead entrer à sa suite, et l’entendit donner une préparation à Dame Catelyn, pour aider Bran à se réveiller. La jeune femme fut encore plus frustrée de voir qu’elle était la seule à ne pouvoir rien faire pour son frère, et son incapacité la rendait folle de rage. 

Elle se rendit sans attendre à la vieille tour d’où était tombé Bran, bien décidé à découvrir ce qui s’était réellement passé. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour y arriver, elle grimpa agilement les marches en mauvais état pour l’étage où se trouvait la fenêtre la plus haute de la tour. Elle espérait peut-être y trouver un sabotage ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait prouver que son frère n’avait pas chuté de lui-même. La salle était grande et ronde, le sol était recouvert de feuilles marrons qui étaient sûrement entrées par l’ouverture dans le mur. Leana s’approcha de celle-ci, mais en traversant la pièce elle sentit une forte odeur venir chatouiller son odorat sensible. Leana s’immobilisa avant d’inspirer profondément pour essayer d’identifier ce qu’elle sentait. C’était une odeur qui n’était pas naturelle, c’était lourd et sucré comme le parfum que certaines dames se plaisaient à porter. La seule qui en abusait ainsi à Winterfell était Sansa, mais Leana exclut instantanément cette possibilité. Elle percevait également une autre effluve plus lourde et désagréable pour son nez, mais elle ne l’avait jamais sentie auparavant. Secouant la tête de dépit, elle décida de fouiller dans tous les coins en espérant trouver quelque chose de plus pertinent et surtout plus concret pour soutenir son hypothèse. 

Elle remarqua alors que les feuilles avaient envahis la totalité du sol de façon plutôt homogène sauf à un endroit où elles semblaient avoir été écrasées et repoussées par quelque chose. Leana s’approcha et l’odeur se fit plus forte, il y avait clairement eu quelqu’un ici. Elle plissa les yeux, et finit par apercevoir quelque chose sur la pierre, elle le ramassa et le porta au niveau de la lumière : il s’agissait d’un très long cheveux blond. La jeune femme resta interdite un long moment, elle n’avait aucune idée d’à qui cela pouvait appartenir. Dans le Nord, la plupart des personnes avaient les cheveux noirs voir brun ou roux pour les enfants de Catelyn. Elle rangea le précieux échantillon dans sa bourse en cuir, suspendue à côté de son fourreau à sa ceinture. 

Par acquis de conscience, elle retourna au niveau de la fenêtre pour essayer d’y trouver d’autres informations. Elle passa ses doigts sur le rebords et imagina la terreur de son petit frère quand il avait sentit perdre ses appuis, puis l’affreuse sensation de tomber… Leana étouffa un hurlement de colère qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge, elle trouverait à qui appartenait ce cheveux et lui ferait avouer la vérité sur la chute de son frère ! 

Comprenant qu’elle ne trouverait rien d’autre, Leana finit par sortir de la tour, elle se sentait en colère mais aussi épuisée dans sa tête. Trop de choses se passaient simultanément dans leur vie, pourtant si paisible avant l’arrivée du Roi des septs couronnes. Malheureusement, elle n’était pas au bout de ses peines car quand elle sortit du vieux bâtiment, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec quelqu’un qu’elle aurait préféré rencontrer dans d’autres circonstances. 

« Clegane ? Fit-elle en le voyant s’interposer entre elle et son chemin. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Il resta muet, et Leana remarqua enfin qu’ils n’étaient pas seul : il y avait d’autres personnes autour d’eux. Dont le prince Joffrey, sa mère la Reine Cersei mais également Eddard et le Roi Robert, ainsi que Rob et Theon, et quelques membres de la garde. Leana renifla dédaigneusement, quelque chose était entrain de se produire, quelque chose qui allait mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve mais qu’elle était sûr de leur faire regretter. 

« C’est elle ! S’exclama Joffrey en la voyant. C’est elle qui m’a attaqué ! »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard interdit. Elle voulait bien reconnaître avoir eut l’idée de s’occuper du cas de ce garçon au comportement exécrable mais à moins qu’elle ait réalisé son rêve durant son sommeil, elle n’avait encore rien fait.

« Vous vous en êtes pris à mon fils, déclara Cersei visiblement outrée mais aussi ravie d’exercer son influence sur les autres. J’exige réparation. 

_ Allons, allons, tenta de temporiser le Roi, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé exactement?

_ Elle m’a frappé et humilié, insista le prince dont Leana remarqua que les habits étaient couverts de boue.

_ Tu n’es pas blessé, c’est le principal, calma Robert visiblement peu désireux de répondre aux demandes de sa femme et de son fils. Excusez vous Snow et on pourra tous reprendre nos activités.

_ Non ! S’emporta Joffrey dont le visage devenait rouge de colère. Je veux qu’elle soit puni ! Chien attrape-la! »

Sandor fit un pas vers elle et Leana se contenta de sourire avec amusement : elle venait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. La personne qu’elle avait renversée en courant n’était autre que le stupide et immature prince Joffrey et maintenant il faisait un caprice. Elle n’était pas sûr de s’en sortir contre le limier sans quelques bleus mais elle était sur de pouvoir s’enfuir avant qu’ils essaient de la mettre au fer ou quoi que ce soit d’autres. 

« C’est encore moi qui décide ici ! Tonna le Roi montrant enfin son autorité. Il n’y a eu ni mort, ni blessé, je ne vois aucune raison de nous en prendre à la pupille de ma futur main. Réglons ça pacifiquement : un duel au premier sang entre le bouclier-lige de mon fils et la jeune Snow. Au moins cela sera amusant à regarder. Cela te conviens-t-il mon ami? 

_ Si c’est ce qui te paraît juste, déclara simplement Eddard après avoir rencontré le regard assuré de sa fille adoptive. 

_ Bien, que le meilleur gagne, déclara Robbert. »

Leana entendit Joffrey donner ses consignes à son serviteur :

« Fait que le premier sang soit aussi le dernier de sa vie, ordonna-t-il en fulminant. » 

La jeune femme fit la moue, ce gamin était vraiment trop irascible et imbu de lui-même, elle n’avait rien à se reprocher et cette situation lui semblait plus ennuyante qu’autre chose. Elle devait retrouver celui qui avait blessé son frère, elle n’avait donc pas de temps à perdre avec cette mascarade. Le peuple du Sud était bien étrange, trouvant des problèmes là où il n’y en avait pas et créant des querelles inutiles aux issues incertaines… 

« Je t’attends, déclara Leana en plantant son regard dans celui de Clegane. »

Elle vit son visage se renfrogner face à sa bravade, ses lèvres se pincèrent comme si des mots lui brûlaient la bouche mais qu’il se retenait de les lui lancer devant leur public. Les membres de la garde du Roi Baratheon avaient formé un cercle suffisamment large pour leur permettre de se battre sans se préoccuper des dommages collatéraux. Lord Eddard se tenait à côté de son ami, il portait un regard sombre et sévère sur sa pupille qui ne savait pas comment l’interpréter. Elle aperçut également Robb qui se tenait non loin d’eux, visiblement nerveux à l’idée que sa soeur adoptive affronte un des meilleurs combattants connus du royaume.

Arya arriva juste avant que le combat commence, elle se précipita sur le soldat le plus près d’elle, visiblement bien décidée à en découdre et surtout à forcer le passage si on l’empêchait d’aider sa protectrice.

« Laissez moi passer ! Père ? Glapit Arya.

_ Restez là jeune maîtresse, ordonna Leana en voyant sa petite soeur tenter désespérément de la rejoindre. Ce sera bientôt fini. 

_ Tu as intérêt à lui faire mordre la poussière ! »

Leana sourit devant l'attitude bravache de sa petite soeur qui eut le don de la rassurer, elle avait été tellement inquiète pour Brann que ses pensées avaient été embrouillées jusqu’à l’intervention d’Arya. Si celle-ci pouvait rester elle-même malgré la présence des Sudiens chez eux, alors tout n’était peut-être pas perdu pour leur famille.

Elle observa un instant Clegane, l’immense garde arborait une mine patibulaire et fermée, ses yeux gris étaient aussi sinistres que la mort. Pourtant, elle sentait quelque chose d’autres en lui, quelque chose de dissimulait derrière toute cette colère qu’il brandissait comme un bouclier à la face du monde entier. Elle ne le connaissait encore que très peu, et surtout elle commençait seulement à se rendre compte de la complexité de l’univers dans lequel ils évoluaient. Finalement, elle avait le choix : elle pouvait tourner le dos à ce qu’elle ressentait venir de lui. Plus elle le voyait, plus elle comprenait à quel point il était réellement un chien tenu en laisse. Et il ne tenait qu’à elle de l’aider à s’en libérer. 

Leana vit Sandor mettre haume sur sa tête, dissimulant les traits de son visage qu’il haïssait tant, mais surtout exacerbant son identité de chien. La jeune femme n’avait que sa tenue habituelle, en cuir avec les parties sensibles renforcées par plusieurs couches, il lui arrivait de porter une cotte de maille en-dessous pour protéger son torse et ses bras mais elle ne l’avait pas mis ce jour-là préférant une simple tunique en lin épais pour garder du froid. Face à l’armure de plaques de son adversaire, elle n’avait pour ainsi dire aucune chance de lui arracher le premier sang. Elle dégaina tout de même son épée bâtarde, la sensation parfaite qu’elle ressentit en prenant en main sa garde lui insuffla un frisson d’excitation. Après tout, elle adorait se battre. 

Clegane semblait impatient : il franchit la distance qui les séparait d’un pas immense et abattit son épée de toutes ses forces sur elle. La jeune femme esquiva l’attaque uniquement grâce à ses réflexes inhumain, elle roula sur le côté et avant de se relever elle prit appuie sur sa jambe pour se propulser sur son adversaire épaule en avant. Elle profita qu’il soit déséquilibré par son précédent mouvement pour le pousser de toutes ses forces, malheureusement leur différence de taille et le poid de leurs armures respectives ne lui permit pas d’avoir de réel impacte. Leana se dégagea alors immédiatement du corps à corps en comprenant qu’elle était en danger. 

La foule qui les observait, maintenant agrandie également des gens du château qui avait entendu qu’un combat avait lieu dans la cour, poussait des acclamations d’encouragement et de stupeur face à la puissance des deux adversaires. Leana ne s’attarda pas pour réfléchir, elle dût parer le coup d’épée suivant mais la force brute de Clegane était facilement dix fois supérieur à la sienne alors elle fit glisser sa lame le long de la sienne exposant son épaule gauche au mordant de la sienne mais elle fut suffisamment rapide pour que seul le début du cuir de son armure soit abîmé. Elle profita ensuite de leur proximité pour faire pivoter son épée et donner un violent coup de pommeau au niveau de la jointure sous le casque de son adversaire. Celui-ci recula brusquement à cause de la douleur, Leana jura entre ses dents en voyant qu’elle n’avait pas frappé assez fort pour le faire tomber. Elle tarda une seconde de trop et ne vit pas le coup d’épée arriver sur son flanc droit, elle para maladroitement tordant son poignet dans un angle inhabituel pour limiter les dégâts. Elle fut tout de même projetée au sol dans un nuage de poussière et laissa échapper son arme sous le coup de la douleur. 

« Grande soeur ! Hurla Arya terrifiée en la voyant en mauvaise posture. »

Leana sentit un soudain afflux d’adrénaline pulser dans tout son corps et dans sa tête en entendant sa protégée hurler son nom avec inquiétude. Elle était tellement prise dans le combat qu’elle en oubliait qu’elle devait seulement faire couleur le premier sang, ses instincts animaux lui hurlaient de protéger sa fratrie menaçait par ces inconnus. Elle se mit à respirer la bouche ouverte pantelante, le coeur palpitant dans sa poitrine et une soudaine urgence de sauter à la gorge de son adversaire courant le long de ses mains au point d’être douloureuse. 

Elle ne chercha même pas à ramasser son épée laissée à l’abandon derrière elle sur le sol, elle bondit dans la direction de Clegane sans paraître se méfier de sa lame qu’il brandissait dans sa direction. Il n’avait qu’à frapper du tranchant pour faire couler le sang et mettre fin à cette mascarade. Pourtant, à l’instant où tout le monde vit la lame toucher l’armure de Leana, celle-ci disparut de son champs de vision pendant une fraction de seconde. Avant de surgir de nouveau après s’être vivement accroupie à ses pieds, elle jaillit au niveau de son visage et brandit ses mains comme des armes et glissa sous son casque pour le faire voler jusque dans le public qui laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et de peur mêlée. 

Leana retomba en roulant sur le côté, au moment de reprendre appui sur ses pieds pour se redresser, elle sentit son corps se pencher dangereusement en avant sans qu’elle ne parvienne à se contrôler. Le sol se rapprocha d’elle, ou l’inverse, elle ne percevait plus vraiment ce qui l’entourait avec précision. Au moment où elle allait s’écraser dans la poussière, elle fut tirée vers le haut comme une poupée déséquilibrée.

« Lâche-là ! Hurla la voix d’Arya. Laisse-la tranquille ! »

La jeune femme grogna en entendant la voix désespérée de sa protégée et tenta de se dégager de la poigne qui la maintenait fermement à moitié dans les airs pour l’empêcher de tomber.

« C'est bon, grommela-t-elle, je peux tenir toute seule.

_ Ce n’est pas ce qu’on aurait dit, répliqua la voix cassante de Clegane. 

_ Hmpf, je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

_ Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir ta foutue protégée sur le dos, rétorqua-t-il en feignant l’agacement tout en l'emmenant en direction de celle-ci justement.

_ Qui a gagné? Demanda finalement Leana d’un air innocent mais en attendant tout de même la réponse avec un soupçon d’impatience.

_ Toi, grogna-t-il simplement. »

Leana se retourna tant bien que mal pour voir son cou où apparaissaient trois grandes griffures desquelles perlaient quelques grosses gouttes de sang. Plutôt fière du résultat, elle laissa un sourire amusé se peindre sur ses lèvres.

« Maintenant je t’ai marqué, clama-t-elle à mi-voix très satisfaite du résultat. 

_ C’est ça, railla Clegane avant de la laisser tomber sans ménagement sur Arya qui tenta de la ratraper comme elle pu malgré sa petite taille. Bon vent. 

_ Quelle brute, renifla Arya avec dédain en le regardant s’éloigner. 

_ Je ne peux pas le nier, reconnu Leana en tâtant précautionneusement son corps pour vérifier si elle était blessée. 

_ Il t’a touchée? S’enquit sa petite soeur.

_ Non. Allons ailleurs. »

Leana n’aimait pas toute cette attention dirigeait sur elle, elle appréciait encore moins les regards dérangeant de la famille royale qui ne semblait pas, à l’exception du Roi Robert qui trouvait cela très amusant, apprécier qu’elle ait pu tirer le premier sang du bouclier-lige du prince hériter. Le lord Stark inclina discrètement la tête à son attention, lui signifiant ainsi son approbation mais également sa fierté face à la prouesse qu’elle avait livrée devant leurs yeux. 

« Bien joué Leana ! S’exclama Robb en arrivant à leur hauteur. Tu leur as montré la force des Stark !

_ Je ne suis pas une vraie Stark, lui rappela Leana avec amusement face à son enthousiasme.

_ Tout de même, insista-t-il. N’est-ce pas Theon? 

_ C’était pas mal… Pour une femme, exposa-t-il avec un vilain sourire qui eut le don de hérisser les poils de la jeune femme.

_ Je n’ai pas besoin de ta reconnaissance Theon, laissa-t-elle tomber d’une voix aussi tranchante qu’une lame. Robb, aurais-tu vu Jon? 

_ Ah… Il était dans sa chambre, entrain de préparer ses affaires.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là? S’étonna Leana qui était au courant de rien. 

_ Jon... , commença Arya avant de s'interrompre pour se mordiller la lèvre inférieur signe d’un trouble intérieur. »

🐾🐾🐾🐾

Leana défonça plus qu’elle n’ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Jon, son frère avec qui elle avait grandit et en qui elle avait une confiance absolue. Et qu’elle surprit entrain d’empaqueter ses affaires dans une modeste malle de voyage. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu es entrain de faire? Demanda-t-elle sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise.

_ Arya a dû te le dire, supposa Jon d’une voix calme même si légèrement teintée par une émotion que Leana cherchait à identifier. Je vais suivre Oncle Benjen. 

_ Pourquoi ne m’en as-tu pas parlé? S’emporta-t-elle en se sentant terriblement trahie par sa décision qui lui semblait en plus totalement injustifiée.

_ Je n’ai pas ma place ici, et puis le Nord est un endroit parfait pour un bâtard comme moi, déclara Jon le ton dur cachant quelque chose dont elle n’avait pas connaissance.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? Pressa-t-elle inquiète. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, moi aussi je ne suis pas une vraie Stark, je porte le même nom que toi.

_ Mais tu n’es pas une bâtarde. »

Leana n’aurait jamais cru que cette phrase puisse la brûler aussi certainement qu’une insulte. Leur famille n’était peut-être pas aussi simple qu’elle aurait pu l’être, mais chaque membre en était important peu importe leur filiation ! Mais… Elle se rendait durement compte qu’elle avait sous estimé la situation de Jon, de son frère avec qui elle avait pourtant grandit et avec qui elle avait découvert la vie. Il avait été à ses côtés depuis qu’elle était arrivée à Winterfell et elle ne se voyait pas continuer sans lui.

« Je sais que tu souffres, tenta-t-elle en trouvant difficilement les mots. Mais… Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Arya et Robb pensent sûrement la même chose !

_ Arya va partir à Port-Réal pour suivre Eddard, répliqua simplement Jon l’air las. Robb devra gérer Winterfell en l’absence de celui-ci. 

_ Si Robb devient le seigneur de Winterfell, alors tu peux rester justement, insista Leana.

_ Non, fit celui-ci en secouant doucement la tête. Je préfère partir à un endroit où personne ne me jugera à cause de mon nom. »

La jeune femme serra les poings, elle était déchirée intérieurement par ses sentiments entre l’inquiétude pour Bran, la trahison qu’elle ressentait pour le départ de Jon et l’inquiétude de voir Arya partir pour le Sud. 

« Tu étais censé rester toujours avec nous, souffla-t-elle finalement. 

_ Tu dis ça mais qu’allais-tu faire? La questionna Jon en posant ses yeux gris foncés sur elle. Tu allais laisser Arya partir pour le Sud seule alors que tu as promis de la protéger?

_ Je… Je, bafouilla Leana. »

Elle serra ses mains encore davantage, au point de sentir ses ongles entrer dans la chair tendre de ses paumes. Fantôme qui était couché non loin se mit à gémir longuement comme s’il cherchait à exprimer leur peine à leur place. 

« Si tu pars, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. »

Leana n’attendit pas sa réponse et elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce, incapable de rester une minute de plus entre quatre murs de pierres. Elle dévala les escaliers et se précipita dehors sans attendre ni prêter attention aux personnes qu’elle croisa. Le trajet jusqu’à l’extérieur du château lui parut presque interminable, elle ressentit un immense soulagement quand elle franchit la ligne des arbres de la forêt non loin de là. 

Une fois suffisamment loin et en sécurité, elle put redevenir elle-même. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! J'espère que cette semaine commence bien pour vous :3  
> Voici la suite et je vous annonce en même temps que je suis entrain d'écrire l'épilogue de cette fanfic ! :o  
> Bonne lecture !

SANDOR

Cette défaite lui était bien égale, ce qui l’agaça prodigieusement ce fut ce qui suivit. Le prince Joffrey avait continué sa jérémiade pour que la louve subisse une réelle correction, tout en développant à quel point son bouclier lige était inutile.

« Il est vrai que s’il ne peut pas vaincre une simple orpheline, susurra Cersei dans la chambre qu’elle partageait avec ses enfants dans la demeure de Winterfell, il faudrait peut-être changer de bouclier-lige.

_ Ma sécurité est en jeu, assura Joffrey en ignorant sciemment son protecteur qui gardait tant bien que mal son sang froid.

_ Qui pourrions-nous bien recruter? Songea la reine à haute voix. 

_ Et si nous proposions Ser Gregor Clegane, proposa Jaime Lannister une lueur narquoise et amusée dans le regard. 

_ Il est vrai que lui au moins est un chevalier adoubé, approuva Cersei. Il est peut-être finalement temps de confier la sécurité du futur Roi à quelqu’un de plus méritant.

_ Il paraît que Ser Gregor est le plus fort chevalier des sept couronnes, s'enflamma sciemment Joffrey.

_ Après moi, le reprit Jaime d’un air entendu.»

La conversation continua sur le même sujet pendant encore une longue heure durant laquelle Sandor ne sut même pas comment il fit pour ne pas tirer son épée. Mais, après tout, il avait abandonné son honneur et sa fierté depuis bien longtemps, tout ce qu’il désirait était sa vengeance, et il était prêt à subir tous les affronts pour pouvoir l’obtenir. Le bouclier-lige fut finalement libéré de ses obligations quand le prince décida d’aller se coucher en prévision du long voyage qui les attendait le lendemain. 

Sandor Clegane profita d’être enfin libéré de la présence de cette horrible famille pour aller se saouler et oublier cette foutue journée qui n’avait déjà que trop durée. Il y avait un village légèrement en-dehors de la forteresse où il était sûr de trouver de quoi boire et même peut-être une putain pour penser à autre chose que sa misérable vie pendant une nuit. La cour intérieur du château était plongée dans l’obscurité, à l’exception de quelques halos autour des flambeaux qui éclairaient les remparts et le chemin de gardes. Sandor les contourna largement, rabattant la capuche de sa tunique pour dissimuler les traits de son visage à ceux qui gardaient la herse. Il passa sans problème, puis s’éloigna sur le chemin qui menait à sa destination. 

Alors qu’il avançait dans la nuit, il perçut alors quelque chose bouger dans les fourrés en contrebas du sentier qu’il arpentait. Il posa sa main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à la tirer au moindre signe de danger, puis lentement il s’approcha pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il ne pensait pas que le prince Joffrey serait suffisamment stupide pour envoyer des assassins s’occuper de lui, mais on n’était jamais trop prudent avec ces gens-là. Il descendit dans le fossé mais s’arrêta à la lisière de la forêt qui s’étendait maintenant devant lui. Si on lui tendait une embuscade là-dedans, il avait peu de chance de pouvoir naviguer facilement à cause de sa taille et de son arme. Il allait renoncer à assouvir sa curiosité quand il aperçut la lune dans le reflet d’une surface d’eau un peu plus loin. Mais ce qu’il remarqua plus particulièrement ce fut la présence d’une silhouette assise sur le bord, contemplant silencieusement l’étendue sans bouger. L’air frais de la nuit le fit étrangement frissonner et il se rendit alors compte de l’oppressant silence qui régnait. 

« Tu comptes me rejoindre ? Demanda finalement la silhouette sans même prendre la peine de se retourner dans sa direction. »

Ils étaient séparés par plusieurs mètres, pourtant il entendit clairement sa voix malgré la distance, et reconnu instantanément à qui elle appartenait. Que pouvait bien faire la louve à cet endroit, alors qu’elle aurait dû être auprès de sa famille à l’abri des murs de Winterfell? 

« Qui a dit que je voulais le faire ? Répliqua sèchement Sandor sans faire mine de bouger d’un pouce. 

_ Personne, reconnu la louve. Mais je ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie ce soir. Toi non plus si je ne m’abuse? 

_ Je n’ai putain besoin de personne. Encore moins d’une foutue gamine comme toi qui ne m’apporte que des ennuis.

_ Je tiens à faire remarquer que je ne suis plus une enfant, corrigea simplement la louve sans paraître se formaliser plus que de mesure.

_ On ne dirait pas, pas foutue de se débrouiller seule sans mêler les autres à ses problèmes, j’appelle ça une foutue gamine.

_ C’est vrai, reconnut la louve si bas que Sandor se demanda un instant s’il avait bien entendu.»

Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle ajoute quelque chose d’autre, une justification, ou quoique ce soit qui aurait pu au moins le faire se sentir un peu moins agacé d’avoir dû subir les foudres du prince à cause d’elle. Mais la louve resta résolument silencieuse. Il l’observa de dos durant de longues secondes, il la distinguait mal à cette distance, pourtant il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il souhaitait réellement se rapprocher. 

La louve ne fit pas de commentaire quand elle le vit s'asseoir près d’elle, sa carrure détonnait en comparaison de la sienne faisant facilement une tête de plus et était deux fois plus épais qu’elle. Néanmoins, il n’avait pas l’impression de se sentir pataud à côté d’elle, peut-être était-ce dû au combat qu’ils avaient livré, mais maintenant il avait pu apercevoir une partie de la sauvagerie qui l’habitait. Il l’observa à la dérobée : elle fixait toujours le reflet de la lune dans l’étendue d’eau, elle avait remonté ses jambes près de son corps tout en posant son bras gauche sur le genoux correspondant. Il remarqua alors qu’elle ne portait plus sa tenue habituelle, elle était uniquement vêtue d’un haut noir serré couvrant sa poitrine et un long pantalon en cuir de la même couleur. Il se demanda si elle ne sentait pas le froid mordant du Nord mais il dût se rendre à l’évidence que sa peau laiteuse ne semblait pas hérissée par la température ambiante. 

Sandor n’eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage sur sa raison pour être vêtue de la sorte, car quelque chose attira rapidement son regard. La louve portait ses cheveux coiffés en une seule tresse qui reposait sur son épaule gauche, lui permettant ainsi de voir la trace de brûlure sur son autre épaule à l’endroit où il l’avait atteinte avec son épée, la peau était là rougie mais ce n’était pas le seul endroit. Elle possédait d’autres cicatrices légères, mais il remarqua surtout une autre brûlure au niveau de ses côtes et pour finir un bleu conséquent sur son bras gauche qu’elle tenait justement surélevé. Cette blessure semblait également récente proche de la brisure, comme si quelqu’un l’avait attrapé et serré au point de menacer de le briser. Il se rappela alors comment il avait réagi quand la louve avait failli toucher la partie brûlée de son visage, il ressentit alors un profond agacement de voir qu’il l’avait blessée sans qu’elle ne lui en face le moindre reproche. Il n'appréciait guère ce genre de noble comportement hypocrite.

« Tu aurais putain dû me le dire, grogna-t-il en désignant son bras.

_ Pourquoi ? S'étonna Léana en dardant son regard dans le sien et il remarqua que ses pupilles n'étaient plus jaunes. 

_ Je hais cette foutue attitude chevaleresque ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire dis le putain ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant pour la surplomber de toute sa colère.

_ Je t'apprécie grandement Clegane.»

Sandor resta figé une seconde, incapable de continuer sa diatribe après avoir entendu ces mots. Il imagina un instant qu'elle soit entrain de se jouer de lui mais ses yeux semblaient sincères et dénués de toute mesquinerie. 

« Ce n'est ni ma première, ni ma dernière blessure, continua-t-elle simplement sans le questionner sur son trouble. J'ai voulu faire quelque chose sans prendre en compte ce que tu pensais, donc c'est naturel que cela finisse ainsi. Et, si ça peut te rassurer à cet instant là mon bras était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations.

_ Sandor, grogna-t-il en se laissant retomber à côté d'elle.

_ Hm?

_ Appelle moi Sandor, pas Clegane, précisa-t-il en ignorant son regard surpris. Pas besoin d’être polie, je ne suis pas un chevalier ou quoi que ce soit.

_ D’accord Sandor, acquiesça Leana avec un léger sourire. Tu peux m'appeler Leana également, Snow n’est même pas un vrai nom de famille.

_ Tu n’es pas une bâtarde comme l’autre Snow?

_ Non… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire. Tout ce que j’ai c’est ma meute, mes frères et soeurs. Mais demain, quand la lune se sera à nouveau couchée… Tout va changer.

_ Tu viens à Port-Réal ? Déduisit-il. 

_ Est-ce que mes soeurs seraient en sécurité si je les laissais partir sans moi? Demanda-t-elle plutôt que de répondre directement à sa question. 

_ Non, reconnu Sandor sans chercher à lui dissimuler la vérité. »

Il la vit froncer les sourcils en encaissant ce qu’il venait de dire, il aperçut même ses iris grises prendre un éclat plus jaune. Il n’était donc pas fou, non pas qu’il en ait douté, mais les yeux de cette étrange femme changeaient bel et bien de couleur par intermittence. 

« Es-tu humaine? Demanda-t-il abruptement. 

_ Très intéressante question, approuva Leana en laissant échapper un rire sincère qui le surprit.»

Il n’y avait aucune malice dans celui-ci, elle semblait simplement très amusée au point que ses joues se colorèrent de rose sous le coup de l’émotion. Il ne l’avait encore jamais vue aussi libérée sur ses émotions et il était sincèrement surpris de la voir réagir ainsi à sa question qui aurait pu être source de conflits pour d’autres personnes. 

« Arrête de rire, grogna-t-il finalement refusant de se laisser amadouer par son comportement étrange. Et réponds à ma question.

_ D’accord, d’accord, accepta-t-elle en reprenant son souffle sans se départir du sourire amusé qui était maintenant accroché à ses lèvres. Pour tout te dire… Lord Eddard Stark m’a trouvée quand j’étais très jeune, errant seule dans la forêt. Visiblement j’avais survécu un moment ainsi sans que personne sache comment je m’y étais prise. C’est à peu près tout ce que je sais sur moi, et effectivement cela a alimenté beaucoup de rumeur sur ma nature humaine… Ou non. 

_ Tu esquive la question, souligna Sandor.

_ Plus ou moins, reconnu Leana en plissant les yeux accentuant ainsi son sourire. À toi de me le dire, est-ce que je te semble humaine? 

_ En partie du moins, répondit-t-il à contre coeur. 

_ Et l’autre partie? 

_ Loup, affirma-t-il, comme ces foutues bêtes des gamins Stark. Mais ce n’est pas possible, tout le monde est humain, pourrie jusqu’à l’intérieur. »

Leana le fixa sans répondre, dans le silence froid des terres du Nord. Il y avait quelque chose qui était bien au-dessus de sa compréhension, mais il se refusait à y penser pour l’instant. Ce qui se passait dans cette partie du royaume lui semblait presque irréel, les croyances étranges de ces gens et l'atmosphère mystique des dieux anciens avait de quoi bouleverser tout ceux qui venaient du Sud comme lui. Pourtant, il aurait pu simplement arrêter de parler à cette étrange femme-louve, éviter de croiser à nouveau son chemin, mais quelque chose le retenait systématiquement. 

Soudain, Leana s’approcha de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs visages soient à peine séparés. Il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, et leurs regards se mélangeaient sans gêne. Elle resta immobile, comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu’elle ne voulait pas lui imposer son affection. Agacé par son comportement il passa une main autour de sa taille, en veillant toutefois de ne pas toucher ses blessures, puis il l’attira contre lui réduisant à néant la distance qui les séparait. Sandor savoura un instant la satisfaction de la sentir ainsi à sa merci dans ses bras, son visage si pur tournait vers lui avec une confiance totale. Impatiente, la jeune femme finit par l’embrasser avec une ardeur non dissimulée, il sentit ses lèvres douces contre les siennes et espéra qu’elle ne sente pas le contact répugnant de la partie brûlée de son visage. En tout cas, elle ne s’en plaignit pas et rapidement il sentit sa langue venir rejoindre la sienne pour approfondir leur baiser enflammé. Leana se serra davantage contre lui, frottant son corps contre le sien, seulement séparés l’un de l’autre par leurs minces vêtements qui lui donnaient envie de les arracher sans attendre. Mais, il s'astreignit à la patience pour ne pas la faire fuir comme la fois précédente. 

Alors qu’il commençait à avoir des difficultés à contrôler son désir grandissant, la louve se sépara finalement de lui en posant ses mains sur son épaule. Son regard gris semblait troublé mais non dégoûté, ce qui le rassura au moins légèrement même s’il comprit avant qu’elle ne le dise ce qui allait se passer.

« Je dois rejoindre ma fratrie, souffla-t-elle, les protéger une dernière fois avant qu’on ne parte vers le Sud.

_ Je sais, fit-il simplement.»

Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, pour lui permettre de quitter leur étreinte, ce qu’elle fit lentement, il espérait à regret. Sandor sentit alors à nouveau le froid, comme si pendant le temps où elle avait été contre lui, elle l’en avait protégé. Leana resta un instant debout devant lui, le surplombant de sa hauteur, imprégnant sa carrure d’une ombre étrange comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. Finalement, elle sembla changer d’avis et elle s’éloigna sans rien ajouter. 

Sandor ne se retourna pas pour la regarder partir, il se concentra plutôt sur son entrejambe en réalisant qu’une fois de plus il se retrouvait excité et seul. 

🐾🐾🐾🐾

Le lendemain, la journée s’étendit en préparations pour le voyage de retour à Port-Réal. Evidemment, le prince pavana avec la jeune Stark tandis que Sandor s’occupait de préparer leurs chevaux pour le long trajet qui les attendait. Il aperçut seulement une fois la louve alors qu’elle observait les va et vients depuis les remparts. Il avait beau savoir qu’elle les accompagnait, il voyait mal comme une personne aussi sauvage qu’elle allait faire pour s’habituer à la vie contraignante du Sud. 

Il aperçut également le bâtard Snow partir avec des membres de la Garde de la nuit, une belle bande de bras cassés à son avis. Le seigneur de Winterfell les accompagna avec le Roi des Sept couronnes pour une partie de la journée avant de revenir au château pour finir les préparations.

Finalement, leur départ fut également annoncé. Contrairement à leur arrivée, peu de gens vinrent les saluer, visiblement tout le monde était encore endeuillé par l’accident qui était arrivé récemment à un des jeunes fils Stark. Sandor s’éloigna sur son cheval en se sentant en partie soulagé de quitter cet étrange endroit même s’il savait pertinemment que le Sud ne serait pas beaucoup plus reposant. Au moins, il y avait plus de tavernes et de maisons de plaisir qu’ici. 

Il aperçut Leana seulement après une semaine de voyage, alors qu’ils s’installaient dans un petit village sur la route royale. Le temps de s’occuper des chevaux, le prince avait déjà disparu du champs de vision de son bouclier lige qui se mit en quête de le retrouver avant qu’il ne fasse quelque chose d’idiot. Entre temps, il rencontra la jeune stark rousse qui sursauta en le voyant. Il méprisait son air peiné et plein de pitié à chaque fois qu’elle le voyait, cela le mettait en colère mais également lui permettait de se rappeler à quel point sa vie n’avait plus qu’un seul sens maintenant. Le prince intervient alors qu’il avait engagé la conversation avec elle, et il lui ordonna misérablement des les laisser tranquille car il effrayait la jeune femme. Sandor tourna les talons en dissimulant sa rage sous un masque insensible et se retrouva alors face à face avec la louve.

« Ton maître t’as abandonné ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin goguenard.

_ Je me dois d’obéir à ses ordres, répliqua sèchement Sandor agacé par son comportement supérieur.

_ Ne t’en prends pas à ceux qui ne sont pas à l’origine de ta situation, répliqua simplement Leana, surtout quand ils viennent te proposer une occupation intéressante…

_ J’écoute. »


	5. Chapter 5

LEANA

_ Elle était perdue. Cet endroit l’inquiétait, les personnes et leurs mots étranges la terrorisaient, et les pierres semblaient vouloir l’avaler telles des montres terrifiant qui hantaient ses nuits. La première qu’elle avait passée entre ses murs avait été la pire expérience qu’elle ait vécu. Elle avait réussis à sortir et s'était réfugiée dans la cour en voyant que la grande grille était baissée, l’empêchant de rejoindre la forêt. Aujourd’hui, elle n’était pas là pour l’en empêcher et elle en profita pour courir à toutes jambes en direction des arbres. Elle refusait qu’on la force encore à rester dans une pièce pendant de longues heures sans pouvoir sortir. Elle en avait marre de ces grands humains qui la forcaient à mettre des tissus qui la gênaient, à tenir des objets étrange pour manger, et à se tenir différemment de ses habitudes.  _

_ Elle s’assit derrière le premier imposant tronc d’arbre qu’elle croisa et rumina ce qui lui arrivait. Elle remarqua le visage gravé dans le bois et le regarda un instant, et elle eut l’impression que ses idées s’éclaircissaient progressivement. Elle regrettait d’avoir suivit le premier grand humain qu’elle avait vu dans la forêt. Il l’avait impressionnée par son imposante taille et son visage sévère, et surtout elle s’était sentie en lien avec lui. Il lui faisait penser à son père. Mais celui-ci était partie il y avait bien longtemps. La petite fille se renfrogna en songeant au fait que personne ne serait là pour l’accueillir si elle retournait dans la forêt. Mais, elle ne voulait pas non plus se plier aux exigences des grands humains ! Elle voulait se sentir aussi libre qu’avant.  _

_ Soudain, un bruit de pas derrière elle la mirent en garde. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, les lèvres retroussées sur ses canines en laissant remonter un grognement menaçant envers celui qui osait rompre sa tranquillité retrouvée. Un petit humain se figea en tombant nez à nez avec elle. Elle le reconnut à ses pupilles sombres, ses cheveux noirs en boucles et sa peau très pâle. La petite fille renifla pour s’assurer définitivement de son identité et se redressa légèrement pour lui montrer qu’elle ne l’attaquerait pas. Il sembla le comprendre car un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s’approcha d’elle, avant de fouiller dans sa cape et en retirer des morceaux de viande séchée. Elle sentit la faim se faire sentir immédiatement et elle les arracha presque des mains de son camarade. Celui-ci ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder faire visiblement ravie de la voir manger avec appétit.  _

_ Il se mit ensuite à parler dans leur langue qu’elle ne comprenait pas mais qu’elle commençait à apprécier et reconnaître. La petite fille vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et elle l’écouta silencieusement en continuant de sucer les morceaux de viande.  _

🐾🐾🐾🐾

_ Leana esquiva adroitement le premier projectile blanc qui fusait dans sa direction, elle en profita pour en ramasser un elle-même qu’elle tassa dans sa main avant de le jeter dans la direction de la touffe de cheveux rousse qui dépassait du chariot. Elle entendit un petit cri rageur et sut qu’elle avait atteint sa cible, au même moment, de la neige crissa dans son dos et la jeune fille de dix ans bondit face à son adversaire. _

_ « Tu ne m’auras jamais dans le dos Jon ! Fanfaronna-t-elle en esquivant simplement son attaque. _

_ _ C’est ce qu’on va voir ! Répliqua son frère adoptif en lançant toutes ses munitions à la suite. » _

_ Elle dut reculer pour éviter de se prendre toute la poudre dans le visage et se retrouva coincée près des escaliers de bois qui montaient aux étages. Là-haut elle aperçut la dame de Winterfell qui les observait avec une expression indéchiffrable, une petite fille aux cheveux roux accrochée à ses jupes. Leana remarqua alors qu’il en manquait une autre. Au même moment, elle vit une boule de cheveux noirs trébucher de la marche la plus haute, se précipitant la tête la première dans le vide.  _

_ Leana réagit instantanément et se jeta vers elle pour l’attraper du bout des doigts, elle la serra fort contre elle, offrant son dos à la chute qui suivit. Heureusement, la neige amortit sa réception et elle se releva avec seulement quelques égratignures et de la poudre blanche dans les cheveux. _

_ « Vous allez bien?! Demanda Jon inquiet en arrivant en courant suivit de Robb et Theon. _

_ _ Impeccable ! Se venta Leana malgré la bosse qui commençait à pousser sur son front. _

_ _ Arya? Appela Jon en voyant leur petite soeur loucher difficilement après cette accropabite. » _

_ Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, réagissant enfin à la peur qu’elle avait dû avoir, mais son frère savait comment la faire rire et il effectua une de ses meilleures grimaces qui fonctionna instantanément, déclenchant l'hilarité du bambin.  _

_ « Mais vous êtes fous ! S’écria Lady Catelyn hors d’elle en descendant précipitamment les escaliers, la petite Sansa la suivant toujours. Elle aurait pu se tuer par votre faute ! _

_ _ Nous ne faisions que jouer dans la neige, bafouilla Robb penaud. _

_ _ Je ne m’adressais pas à toi Robb, la repri-t-elle sèchement.  _

_ _ Leana et Jon ! Vous êtes inconscients ! Vous jouiez trop près ! Si Arya avait eu la moindre égratignure ! » _

_ Leana fronça le nez, elle n’aimait pas la façon dont la dame de Winterfell s’adressait à Jon, qu’elle la gronde elle s’en fichait bien, mais son frère n’y était pour rien. Elle se redressa, serrant toujours Arya contre elle, et se plaça entre Jon et Catelyn comme pour les protéger. _

_ « Jon n’a rien fait de mal ! S’emporta la jeune fille inconsciente des troubles de Catelyn. _

_ _ Comme oses-tu me répondre?! Fut outrée Catelyn. » _

_ Au même instant, Arya se mit à pleurer, et Leana aperçut le regard peiné de Jon.  _

_ 🐾🐾🐾🐾 _

_ Leana regardait l’horizon, assise entre les créneaux de la muraille, les jambes pendant dans le vide sans aucune appréhension. Les gardes faisaient leur ronde sans se préoccuper d’elle, ils avaient maintenant l’habitude de la voir se promener impunément depuis qu’elle était toute petite. Quelques instants après, une tête auburn apparut à côté d’elle sans qu’ils ne l’ait vue approcher. Certains reconnurent Bran, l’avant dernier fils de leur seigneur qui avait la fâcheuse manie de grimper partout à la moindre occasion. _

_ « Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de t’entraîner au maniement de l’épée avec Ser Rodrik? Demanda Leana avec un sourire amusé. _

_ _ Je suis trop nul, soupira Bran en haussant les épaules avant de s'asseoir à côté d’elle. Je préfère monter à cheval. _

_ _ Et escalader, se moqua affectueusement sa soeur en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  _

_ _ Arrête, je ne suis plus un bébé ! Se renfrogna son jeune frère dans une bouffée de fierté. _

_ _ Pour moi si, le contredit-elle en continuant sans vergogne. » _

_ Bran se débattit vivement sans considération pour le vide sous leurs pieds ni pour la chute qui les tuerait sûrement s’ils continuaient à jouer ainsi. Et, ce qui devait arriver, arriva, Bran essaya de remonter un pied pour se redresser, mais celui-ci glissa et il bascula du côté des douves. Leana réagit instantanément étendant sa main pour le rattraper vivement, mais elle remarqua alors que Bran avait déjà réussi à glisser ses doigts dans une interstice du mur, le protégeant de la chute. Impressionnée, Leana l’aida simplement à se rasseoir à côté d’elle.  _

_ « Tu n’as pas eu peur? Demanda Leana étonnée de ne pas l’avoir entendu pousser un seul cri. _

_ _ Non, avoua Bran en haussant les épaules le visage neutre.  _

_ _ Tu es courageux, le félicita sa soeur. _

_ _ Ce n’est pas ça, refuta-t-il. C’est un secret, mais à toi je peux te le dire. _

_ _ Quel secret? _

_ _ L’arbre, souffla Bran et Leana sut immédiatement qu’il faisait référence à l’arbre sans-visage. Il m’a dit que je ne tomberais jamais.  _

_ _ Tu en as de la chance, affirma Leana. Mais pourquoi tu peux le dire à moi? _

_ _ L’arbre il a dit que… » _

_ Au même moment, ils entendirent des pleurs et remarquèrent Rickon qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en bas du mur tout en faisant des signes dans leur direction. Attendrie par sa peine, Leana oublia instantanément sa discussion et entamma sa descente pour aller s’occuper de son plus jeune frère.  _

_ « Joue avec moi Nana, chouina Rickon. _

_ _ Oui, oui. » _

_ 🐾🐾🐾🐾 _

_ Leana sentait tout ses souvenirs flotter dans ses rêves, sans qu’elle ne puisse les contrôler, appréciant simplement de se replonger dans ces instants de félicitées. Mais, soudainement, elle se sentit appelée dans un autre endroit, très différent. Elle se retrouva coincée quelque part, pas totalement à sa place, comme si elle n’était pas seule dans cette pièce. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une étendue gelée et des arbres rachitiques. Elle était toujours dans le Nord, chez elle. Alors qu’elle se demandait si c’était encore un souvenir qu’elle vivait dans ses rêves, elle aperçut la silhouette de Jon. _

_ Elle sentit immédiatement les regrets de leur séparation lui monter à la tête et elle ne résista pas plus longtemps à la tentation de l’appeler. Étrangement, aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, pourtant Jon la remarqua tout de même et il s’approcha d’elle avec un sourire très mélancolique. C’était étrange car il ne semblait pas plus jeune que la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, au contraire il était exactement semblable au jour de son départ. Elle voulut lui parler, lui expliquer à quel point elle regrettait ses paroles mais une fois de plus il ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu’elle essayait de lui dire. Son front se fronça comme s’il essayait de la comprendre, puis il se retourna. Leana aperçut alors ses compagnons de voyage derrière lui : des hommes et un nain qu’elle avait déjà vus.  _

_ Ils voulaient emmener Jon au mur ! Elle devait les en empêcher ! Elle ressentait au plus profond de ses os que quelque chose de dramatique allait se produire s’il les quittait ! Pourtant, il ignora ses supplications et s’éloigna d’elle une nouvelle fois.  _

_ Alors que Leana pensait que le chagrin allait la submerger elle sentit son esprit être à nouveau appelé ailleurs, une forte odeur de fumée agressant son fin odorat. Elle crut suffoquer mais son corps bougea sans elle, l’emmenant à l'intérieur d’une forteresse qu’elle reconnut rapidement pour être Winterfell. Sa joie fut de courte durée car ses jambes se précipitaient dans une direction sans qu’elle ne parvienne à se rappeler de quel souvenir comportait un feu et une cavalcade effrénée dans les couloirs du château. _

_ Au moment où elle commençait à réaliser qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un souvenir, elle arriva devant une porte en bois entrouverte. Elle la défonça sans faire attention à elle, ressentant le besoin d’agir rapidement comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle tomba alors sur une scène incroyable : Dame Catelyn était entrain de se battre à mains nues avec un homme à l’apparence inquiétante qui brandissait un impressionnant couteau à la lame affûtée. Aucun des deux ne l’avait entendue arriver, luttant sans merci pour prendre l'avantage sur l’autre. Leana vit le desespoire sur le visage de la femme d'Eddard, refusant d’abandonner malgré la dague enfoncée dans ses mains dont de grosses larmes de sang coulaient sur le sol. Pourquoi luttait-elle ainsi? S’étonna Leana. Elle n’avait aucun souvenir de quelque chose d’aussi tragique. Elle regarda autour d’elle et remarqua Brann qui dormait dans son lit. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se réveiller avec le vacarme juste à côté de lui?  _

_ La jeune femme réalisa alors que ce n’était pas un souvenir. Quelqu’un agressait sa famille ! Quelqu’un osait tenter de blesser un membre de sa meute ! La colère et la haine s’emparèrent d’elle et elle bondit sans réfléchir sur le malfrat qui poussa une exclamation terrorisée en la voyant au dernier moment. La rage qui l’habitait lui fit perdre toute humanité et elle se mit à mordre et griffer sans distinction, savourant même le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Son adversaire n’eut aucune chance face à sa force brute et il succomba rapidement sous ses coups. Satisfaite, elle alla vérifier l’état de son frère et fut rassurée de la voir sain et sauf.  _

_ Rassurée, et sa fureur calmée, elle se tourna vers Catelyn qui la regardait maintenant avec un mélange de fascination et de reconnaissance. Leana observa longuement ses mains réduites presque en charpie, de profondes entailles les défigurant; la douleur devait être inimaginable pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas. Tout comme elle, elle était soulagée que son fils soit intacte. Alors, pour la première fois, Leana réalisa enfin ce qui animait cette étrange dame austère. Elle se sentit apaisée par cette révélation et se laissa enfin aller au sommeil. _

_ 🐾🐾🐾🐾  _

_ Elle se roula en boule, essayant de se fondre dans l’agréable sensation de douceur et de chaleur qui émanait de sa mère. Elle ne voyait rien, le monde autour d’elle était encore aveugle mais cela lui importait guère, elle voulait seulement encore rester nicher dans le sein rassurant qui l'accueillait. Ici, rien ne pourrait l’atteindre. Aucune douleur, aucune peine, aucune trahison, aucun desespoire, c’était les mots de sa mère pour elle dans son esprit. Sa chanson pour l’endormir et lui donner des rêves agréables. Mais c’était aussi la promesse d’un avenir plein de couleurs chatoyantes et de joie, auprès de sa meute, de ses frères et soeurs qu’elle devrait à son tour protéger. Leana frissonna de plaisir et se sera encore davantage contre le doux pelage, elle perçut alors déjà les rire promit qui raisonnaient non loin.  _

_ Un jour elle devrait quitter ce nid douillet. Mais pas aujourd’hui.  _

_ 🐾🐾🐾🐾  _

Leana s'éveilla en ayant l’impression d’ouvrir ses yeux sur un monde nouveau. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ses rêves mais pourtant elle ressentait encore cette agréable sensation de réconfort qui lui fit ressentir un élan de nostalgie quand elle essaya de s’en souvenir plus précisément. Incapable de pouvoir rattraper les brides évanescentes de ses songes, elle préféra les laisser partir. La jeune femme se leva et remarqua qu’elle se trouvait dans une dans une chambre qu’elle ne connaissait pas. La bâtisse n’avait rien à voir avec Winterfell, elle était mal entretenue, et beaucoup plus petite. Au moment où elle s’approchait de la porte pour l’ouvrir, Arya se précipita à l’intérieur manquant de l’éborgner violemment au passage. 

« Leana ! Tu es réveillée ! S’exclama Arya visiblement ravie de la voir debout.

_ Ce n’est tout de même pas si extraordinaire que ça, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

_ Ça faisait plus d’une journée que tu dormais, insista sa jeune soeur. Père commençait à s’inquiéter.

_ Tant que ça, s’étonna Leana pensive. En tout cas je suis réveillée maintenant ! Alors nous sommes déjà arrivées à Port-Royal?

_ Non, soupira Arya avec une grimace, il reste encore au moins une semaine de voyage ! Le Roi Robert a demandé une pause de deux jours.

_ Parfait, apprécia-t-elle. J’avais justement besoin de me dégourdir les jambes ! Et toi où vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle en la voyant s’éclipser.

_ Je vais jouer avec Mycah ! 

_ D’accord, fais attention à toi jeune maîtresse.

_ Hmpf ! »

Leana laissa échapper un léger rire en la voyant partir en ronchonnant, elle conserva son expression joyeuse en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de la pièce pour voir où ils se trouvaient. Elle aperçut une grande rivière contournant une épaisse forêt, et leur campement au pied de cette tour à l’orée des arbres. Il y avait une foule de personnes s’afférant à chacune de leur occupation et Leana se demanda où se trouvait Sinead. Elle savait que celle-ci avait décidé de les suivre, mais elle devait sûrement être occupée à organiser le voyage et les repas pour toute la compagnie. Alors qu’elle la cherchait distraitement du regard, elle aperçut une autre silhouette très reconnaissable. 

« Sandor ! »

La jeune femme se précipita en-dehors de la pièce, elle dévala les escaliers et arriva dehors comme une furie, elle n’eut aucun mal à la retrouver de nouveau grâce à sa grande taille qui dépassait largement la foule. 

« Ton maître t’as abandonné ? Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant quand il se tourna vers elle. 

_ Je me dois d’obéir à ses ordres, répliqua sèchement Sandor visiblement de sale humeur.

_ Ne t’en prends pas à ceux qui ne sont pas à l’origine de ta situation, répliqua doctement Leana, surtout quand ils viennent te proposer une occupation intéressante…

_ J’écoute. »

Leana ne put retenir un sourire ravie en le voyant accepter, et avant qu’il n’ait le temps de changer d’avis, elle lui attrapa la main et le tira à sa suite sans prendre garde un seul instant aux personnes qu’elle bouscula sur son passage. Elle entendit son paquet lâcher une flopée de jurons plus illustrés les uns que les autres mais cela ne l’arrêta pas et provoqua simplement une explosion de rire de sa part. La jeune femme sortit du campement et continua son chemin jusqu’à traverser la forêt en partie pour tomber sur la rivière qu’elle avait aperçue du haut de sa tour. Celle-ci était plus large que ce qu’elle avait imaginé mais la couleur était d’un bleu très pur qui lui donnait une irrésistible envie de se baigner. Ils avaient vraiment quitté le Nord pour pouvoir trouver un cours d’eau qui ne soit pas gelé! Leana lâcha la main de Sandor et avança sur les galets en retirant progressivement ses vêtements jusqu’à ne garder qu’uniquement sa longue tunique qui dissimulait seulement le strict minimum. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous putain? L'apostropha Sandor en la regardant faire et Leana eut l’impression qu’il se retenait de rouler des yeux face à son comportement.

_ Viens te baigner ! L’encouragea-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire ravie. 

_ Je dois…

_ Il n’y a personne ici Sandor ! Tu ne dois rien à personne avec moi ! Oublie ta laisse ! »

Elle le vit hésiter. Il s’était approché sur les galets, ses bottes de plaques léchées par les remous de l’eau. Leana observa son visage silencieusement pendant un instant. Ses brûlures étaient clairement visibles grâce à la lumière du jour, elle pouvait même apercevoir l’os de sa machoir à un endroit, pourtant elle ne ressentait ni peine ni pitié pour lui, au contraire quand ses yeux se posaient sur son visage, elle ressentait simplement un besoin impérieux de le faire intégrer sa meute. Ses frères et ses soeurs en faisaient partie uniquement de par leur naissance, mais pour la première fois elle ressentait le besoin d’en choisir un par elle-même. 

Leana sortit de l’eau, ses pieds nues marquèrent les galets jusqu’à ce qu’elle se mette à la hauteur de Sandor, celui-ci ne la regardait pas, son regard rivé sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu’il pensait, pourtant elle était persuadée qu’il pouvait sentir ce qu’elle ressentait. Prudente, elle passa une main adroite dans son dos et sur ses épaules, dénouant progressivement les attaches de son armure avant de la poser au sol à côté d’eux. Il n’était plus que vêtu de son gambison et de son pantalon. Elle retira le premier et lui laissa le second après une légère hésitation.

« Vas-tu me violer? Demanda Sandor avec un rire désabusé.

_ Cela te plairait? Répliqua Leana ravie d’échanger des piques avec lui.

_ J’aimerais te voir essayer, rétorqua le limier.

_ Alors viens avec moi. »

Et il la suivit. Ils entrèrent à nouveau dans l’eau, laissant leur corps apprécier le contact rafraîchissant et apaisant du liquide. Leana vit Sandor se détendre sensiblement et elle-même laissa sa garde se baisser face à autant de plaisir et d’insouciance. Peut-être que quitter le Nord n’était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

Leana avança vers Sandor qui se tenait juste un peu plus loin, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, regardant ses pupilles noirs la suivre du mouvement tel un prédateur. Elle avait conscience que son vêtement ne devait plus cacher grand chose de ses formes, bien au contraire. Elle arriva contre lui et il la laissa poser ses mains sur son torse.

« Je t’ai eu, déclara-t-elle pour le provoquer.

_ Je t’ai laissée gagner, fit Sandor.

_ Tant pis pour toi, je peux faire de toi ce que je veux maintenant. »

Il ne la contredit pas. Leana laissa sa main droite grimper lentement le long du torse de Sandor, jusqu’à son cou puis sa joue intacte. Elle garda son regard rivé sur le sien vérifiant son accord à chaque instant, ne voulant pas dépasser sa limite. Leana monta ensuite sa deuxième main, prenant le temps d’explorer chaque parcelle de peau du limier, mais quand ses doigts frolèrent la base de sa mâchoire, elle sentit son corps de figer et il retient sa respiration près à se soustraire à son contact. Leana esquiva immédiatement la zone sensible et préféra glisser sa main derrière la nuque de Sandor pour l’aider à se hisser jusqu’à son visage pour l’embrasser. Heureusement, elle le sentit répondre positivement à son baiser et il posa ses propres mains sur ses hanches à elle pour l’attirer contre lui comme s’il n’avait attendu que ça depuis le début.

« Les galets ne seront peut-être pas très confortables mais l’expérience peut être amusante, supposa Leana d’une voix tremblante de désir. 

_ Tu ne pourras pas te plaindre, répliqua Sandor retenant visiblement difficilement sa propre excitation. 

_ Je suis très exigeante, soupira Leana, je compte sur toi… »

Sandor la souleva aussi simplement que si elle n’avait pesé pas plus lourd qu’un fétu de pailles, et elle passa ses jambes autour de son torse, continuant à l’embrasser à en perdre haleine. Elle le sentit avancer vers le rivage avant de s’agenouiller, faisant tourner sa tête pour découvrir finalement le visage de Sandor au-dessus d’elle. Il avait arrêté de l’embrasser, il se tenait immobile entre ses jambes, le souffle court et le regard brûlant. Leana passa ses mains dans sa nuque, caressa amoureusement sa peau autant pour le détendre lui qu’elle. Oh, elle savait très bien ce qu’ils étaient entrain de faire, et elle faisait tout pour avoir l’air de savoir ce qu’elle faisait, mais en réalité elle était plutôt stressée par la suite des évènements. Mais, elle était soulagée de voir que Sandor ne semblait pas décidé à la forcer d’aucune manière. 

« Je, commença Leana. Je… »

Au même instant, elle sentit une terrible douleur lui vriller la tête et tout son corps se tendit brusquement jusqu’à ce que son regard se voile de rouge. Quelque chose de grave était entrain d’arriver. En une seconde elle était debout, en deux elle avait déjà quitté la plage, en trois elle n’était plus humaine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sandor

  
  


Sandor regarda la louve s’enfuir de son étreinte sans lui accorder un seul regard ou la moindre explication. Il resta un moment interdit, comme si son esprit refusait de comprendre qu’elle venait à nouveau d’esquiver leur échange. Finalement, la colère et la rage commencèrent à le gagner et il se laissa contrôler par ses terribles émotions. Il était frustré et dégoûté par le comportement de la louve, il détestait se sentir aussi minable et facilement manipulable par le corps d’une femme. Il se releva brusquement et poussa un cri de fureur en décidant que c’était la dernière fois qu’il se laisserait faire ainsi. Il était déjà assez humilié par le reste du monde sans s’offrir de lui-même à de nouvelles leurs moqueries. Il tourna sur lui-même enragé avant de se décider à remettre son armure. 

Il savait qu’elle ne reviendrait pas, jusqu’à ce qu’elle décide à nouveau de jouer avec lui. Il la détestait tellement à cet instant là que ses dents crissèrent tandis qu’il serrait ses poings à s’en faire blanchir les joints. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, le prince l’avait déchargé de sa protection et la louve l’avait fuit, il se détestait pour être un tel chien incapable de savoir quoi faire si on ne lui donnait pas d’ordres. Il se dégoûtait tellement, incapable de savoir quand il avait arrêté de décider par lui-même ce qu’il voulait. La seule chose qu’il lui restait de sa propre volonté était son désir de tuer son frère de ses propres mains. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre en de vaines histoires du Nord. 

Sa colère l’aveuglait et il songea un instant à poursuivre la jeune femme dans les bois, mais sa loyauté le poussa à plutôt retourner au campement pour chercher son prince et savoir s’il avait de nouveau besoin de sa protection. Il fut surpris de trouver l’endroit agité par une panique sans précédent, plusieurs serviteurs couraient dans tous les sens, vociférant des ordres ou les exécutant tour à tour. Il ne se sentait pas atteint par leur inquiétude mais il soupçonnait que pour produire une telle inquiétude générale, quelque chose de grave avait dû se produire. A ce moment là, un des chevaliers qui accompagnait le Roi l'aperçut et s’approcha précipitamment de lui.

« Limier ! Sa majesté la reine vous cherche ! Lui apprit-il le visage rouge d’avoir couru avec son armure de plaques.

_ Qu’est-il arrivé? Demanda Sandor sans retenir une grimace amusé devant cette caricature de chevalier.

_ Le prince Joffrey a été attaqué par un des loups Stark ! Lui expliqua-t-il rapidement. Dépêchez-vous de les rejoindre !

_ Ne me donne pas d’ordre connard, rétorqua le limier en le bousculant sans ménagement pour se diriger dans la direction de la tente royale. »

Il y avait celle officielle occupée par le Roi, et une seconde juxtaposée plus personnelle pour la famille royale. Sandor n’eut pas à réfléchir longtemps en entendant les hurlements de douleurs qui venaient de la seconde, il poussa un ricanement moqueur en songeant qu’ils ressemblaient aux cris d’un cochon qu’on égorgeait. Il espéra que le prince ait au moins perdu un bras, ce qui pourrait avec un peu de chance le faire redescendre du piédestal où l’avait hissé sa mère. 

Sandor poussa le lourd pan de tissus qui séparait l’extérieur de l’intérieur, et il se retrouva dans une atmosphère étouffante complètement différente des instants qu’il venait de vivre au bord de l’eau. Le prince Joffrey gisait sur sa couche en se tordant de douleur, son bras droit inerte et enroulé de bandages reposant sur le côté. 

« Donnez lui quelque chose pour la douleur ! S’emporta la Reine Cersei sur le mestre qui se tordait les mains. Vous voyez bien qu’il souffre, incapable ! 

_ Je suis à vos ordres, déclara alors Sandor en se présentant devant elle avec déférence.

_ Où étiez-vous chien? L'accueillit-elle avec une colère redoutable. Votre rôle est de protéger mon fils aîné, l’héritier ! Et vous disparaissez ! Je devrais vous renvoyer immédiatement ! »

Sandor baissa simplement la tête sans chercher à la contredire, il savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas sa place, et surtout que cela ne ferait que alimenter la colère de la Reine. 

« Faites vous pardonner et allez vous occuper de ce fils de boucher ! Et ne revenez pas sans son corps sans vie ! »

L’instinct maternelle était quelque chose d’effrayant réalisa le limier, la reine des septs couronnes était connue pour son coeur de glace qui ne trouvait grâce que dans la chair de sa chair : ses trois enfants. Quiconque osait s’en prendre à eux connaissant une fin dès plus tragique, comme cela allait être le cas du garçon dont il venait d’être chargé. Il n’avait aucune idée de qui il s’agissait mais il lui suffirait de se renseigner auprès des serviteurs du campement. 

Sandor se rendit donc près des cuisines qui avaient été installées sommairement pour nourrir tout le monde. Il interrogea quelques personnes au hasard mais il ne rencontra que des serviteurs au service du Roi qui n’avaient jamais entendu parler d’un fils de boucher du Nord.

« Qu’est-ce que vous lui voulez? Demanda soudainement un bout de jeune femme aux cheveux roux frisées et au regard glacial qui le dévisagea sans sourciller malgré le fait qu’il fasse facilement deux têtes de plus qu’elle.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua durement Sandor. Si vous savez où il se trouve dites le moi ! 

_ Vous n’avez vraiment aucune pitié? Continua-t-elle sans paraître s’alarmer de son ton ni de sa colère.

_ Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire putain? Rétorqua-t-il violemment à deux doigts de la prendre par le col de sa tunique. Dis moi où est ce putain de fils de boucher si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse ton jolie minois ! 

_ Son prénom est Mycah, lui appris-t-elle en ignorant ses menaces. Vous devriez apprendre les prénoms de ceux que vous sacrifiez.

_ Va te faire foutre ! »

Il quitta la zone des cuisines, peu désireux de continuer à discuter avec cette irritable jeune femme dont le regard vert sembla le suivre jusqu’à son cheval. Il n’avait aucune idée de qui il s’agissait, sûrement une serviteur du Nord, mais il détestait qu’on le prenne de haut ! Personne ne savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, et personne ne pouvait le juger ! 

Sandor attrapa les rênes d'Étranger, son cheval, qu’il guida jusqu’à l’extérieur du campement. Il n’avait pas besoin de savoir qui était le garçon qu’il devait tuer, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de passer son épée au travers de son corps. Il monta agilement sur sa selle, et lança sa monture au galop entre les arbres. Sa cible ne pouvait pas être allée très loin, l’incident était récent et les lieux étaient encerclés par la large rivière qui ne pouvait être traversée sans embarcation. Il lui suffirait donc d’explorer les environs jusqu’à mettre la main sur le fameux fils de boucher, ensuite il pourrait aller se bourrer la gueule et oublier cette foutue journée.

La chaleur moite faillit le rendre fou d’agacement, chaque recoin de cette foutue forêt se ressemblait et il était bien incapable de retrouver son chemin. Il lui sembla même entendre un loup à plusieurs reprises, faisant grimper sa colère. Alors qu’il était à deux doigts de se débarrasser de son armure il sentit une goutte d’eau venir s’écraser sur sa joue. Il grogna face à la sensation désagréable mais apprécia tout de même le rafraîchissement qui suivit sous la forme d’une pluie fine. Presque au même instant, il perçut des bruits de course tout près de là où il se trouvait. Il tira les rênes vers lui pour diriger sa monture avant d’enfoncer ses talons dans ses flancs encourageant Étranger à partir à toute vitesse. La boue gicla sous les sabots de la monture mais en seulement quelques secondes ils avaient rattrapé le garçon qui courait à toutes jambes. Un rictus désagréable déchira les lèvres de Sandor qui trouva amusant de le voir ainsi courir alors qu’il ne pouvait pas échapper à sa mort. Il se sentit puissant en dégainant son épée et la brandit bien haut avant de l’abattre pour transpercer le dos de sa cible. 

La lame s’enfonça sans difficulté, il l’aiguisait tout les jours, et à la seule force de son bras il emporta le corps inanimé de sa victime sur quelques mètres. Sa monture ralentit progressivement à sa commande et le cadavre glissa de son épée pour venir s’écraser dans le sol maintenant rendu boueux par la pluie. Du sang se mêla à l’eau et à la terre formant une flaque de plus en plus grande dans laquelle Sandor marcha sans considération. L’averse s'intensifia alors jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne difficile pour lui de voir plus loin que la pointe de ses pieds et ses vêtements sous son armure se gorgèrent d’eau rendant ses mouvements plus difficiles et lents. Il jura entre ses dents en tentant tant bien que mal de hisser le corps du garçon sur sa selle. La reine avait demandé de le lui ramener et il comptait bien mener à bien sa mission, il devait continuer à obéir aux lannister s’il voulait pouvoir un jour se venger de son frère aîné. Fort de sa détermination, il réussit finalement à accrocher son morbide paquet. 

Soudain, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à glisser son pieds dans son étrier, il lui sembla percevoir un autre bruit que celui de la pluie tombant autour de lui. Il se retourna vivement, sa main sur la garde de son épée. Il aperçut alors, à seulement quelques pas de lui, à travers les gouttes d’eau, deux yeux jaunes vifs qui le fixaient comme un prédateur fixe sa proie. Sandor reconnut instantanément la louve qui se tenait là debout, sans bouger le moindre muscle. Son regard doré était terrifiant et dérangeant, il savait qu’elle avait vu ce qu’il venait de faire et il savait également qu’elle le jugeait pour cela. Comment pouvait-elle se tenir ainsi alors qu’elle ne savait rien? Encouragé par sa colère habituelle, il fit un pas vers elle près à lui dire ce qu’il pensait d’elle et de son ignorance mais à l’instant où il bougea elle disparut dans les broussailles. 

« Fais chier ! »

Sandor se retourna à nouveau vers sa monture et grimpa en selle sans hésiter, il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait susciter d’aussi violentes réactions chez lui mais il ne désirait plus que de s’éloigner de cet endroit maudit. Il lança son cheval au galop et ignora la pluie qui fouettait son visage jusqu’à arriver au campement. La plupart des serviteurs avaient trouvé abris sous les tentes, les seuls qui se risquaient dehors se dépêchaient de s’abriter, ignorant Sandor et son paquet. Il s’occupa d’abords de sa monture avant de finir sa mission. Il porta le cadavre jusqu’à la tente de la Reine et du Prince, celui-ci se tenait maintenant assis sur son lit, le visage très pâle mais le regard luisant d’une rage malsaine. Visiblement, sa blessure n’était pas si grave s’il était déjà presque sur pied. Mais Sandor se garda bien de faire un commentaire, il regarda avec dégoût la Reine assurait son fils qu’elle ferait tuer le loup de la fille Stark, promettant monts et merveilles à sa progéniture. 

« C’est fait, fit-il en laissant tomber le cadavre aux pieds de Joffrey. »

Le corps fit un bruit mat en tombant sur les épais et précieux tapis qui couvraient le sol, puis le prince bondit sur ses pieds en poussant un petit cri d’excitation.

« Haha ! Bravo chien ! S’exclama-t-il en riant. Ce petit merdeux a eu ce qu’il méritait ! 

_ C’est vrai, assura Cersei un éclat satisfait dans son regard émeraude. Tu es le futur Roi, personne ne peut se mesurer à toi. 

_ Je suis le futur Roi, répéta Joffrey savourant ces quelques mots. Et si je montrais sa tête décapitée à cette peste d’Arya? »

Sandor vit un soupçon d’inquiétude traverser le visage de Cersei, celle-ci se figea et lui jeta un regard menaçant mais il baissa la tête avec servitude.

« Elle reste la soeur de ta futur Reine, tenta de l’apaiser Cersei. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas la froisser…

_ Quand je serais Roi, je ferais ce que je veux, assura Joffrey en appuyant sa chaussure sur le visage blafard du cadavre savourant visiblement sa supériorité.

_ Vous pouvez disposer, limier, décréta Cersei d’une voix qui ne souffrait pas de protestations. »

Sandor inclina rapidement la tête avant de quitter l’atmosphère étouffante de la tente, il resta un moment interdit à l’extérieur, appréciant finalement la pluie qui lui permit de reprendre lentement le contrôle de lui-même. Voir Joffrey ainsi s’acharner sur un cadavre déjà froid lui rappelait d’horribles souvenirs qu’il avait espérait avoir oubliés depuis longtemps. Il tituba un peu plus loin avant de devoir s’arrêter pour rendre ce qu’il avait mangé et bu dans la journée. 

Il réalisa amèrement que les monstres étaient partout, peu importe vers où il se tournait, il en trouverait toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas se charger de tous, il avait déjà le sien à tuer. Il songea à la louve et à la trahison qu’il avait lu dans son regard sauvage. Il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Il n’était pas un chevalier, ni un héros, il était lui aussi un monstre avec du sang sur les mains. Mais il continuerait sur cette voie jusqu’au bout. 

Sandor débarqua dans la tente qui servait de repaire aux chevaliers et autres mercenaires. On y servait des choppes de bière et de vin, alors il en prit deux de chaque et s'attella ensuite à une table, bien décidé à les vider consciencieusement. Une fois cela fait, il s’en resservit jusqu’à être suffisamment imbibé au point de ne plus se souvenir de son propre nom. Et il en fut comblé. 

🐾🐾🐾🐾

Le lendemain matin, Sandor fut réveillé par les discussions des poivrots sur les derniers événements qui avaient eu lieu dans le campement. Apparemment la Reine avait exigé la tête du loup géant de la plus jeune Stark, Arya, mais personne n'avait réussi à retrouver la bête. À court de solution, la sentence se retourna contre le seul autre loup présent qui se trouva être la louve de la jeune Sansa Stark. La pauvre gamine avait dû regarder son père décapiter son animal de compagnie sous les ordres sadiques de son prince et amoureux Joffrey. La jeune fille avait eu beau supplier pour épargner l'innocente mais rien ne pu la sauver de la cruauté des hommes. 

Ainsi mourut le premier loup des enfants Stark.

Sandor observa de loin la jeune fille pleurer à chaudes larmes, le visage rouge de chagrin et il réalisa à quel point cette enfant était toujours loin de se douter de ce qui l’attendait dans le Sud. Même son père, pourtant connu Lord Stark, ne devait pas savoir les risques qu’il faisait prendre à ses deux filles. On ne pouvait se fier à personne à Port-Réal, et le limier savait pertinemment qu’ils le découvriraient rapidement. Pourtant, cette jeune fille aux cheveux auburns gardait toujours quelque chose de fier même dans son chagrin : ses yeux bleus brillaient farouchement derrière les larmes et elle fixait inlassablement l’endroit où avait été tuée sa louve. Sandor se surprit à penser que finalement, elle ne se ferait peut-être pas détruire par les manigances sordides des nobles, mais pour cela il faudrait déjà qu’elle ouvre les yeux sur la véritable nature du prince Joffrey. 

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans une ambiance morose, les derniers évènements pesant sur le moral des serviteurs rendant le limier encore plus irritable. Les gens étaient trop naïfs de croire que leurs petites vies du Nord allaient pouvoir continuer ici ! Il n’aimait pas les regards noirs et accusateurs qu’on lui lançait, alors il leur adressait un rictus provocateur qui ne faisait qu’envenimer la situation mais qui lui permettait au moins de s’amuser de leur détresse. 

Le départ fut fixé au lendemain matin, laissant le temps à tous de se préparer à reprendre la route, et Sandor se retrouva une nouvelle fois à errer entre les tentes. Il comptait bien finir sa soirée et sa nuit dans le même état que la veille mais il avait envie de faire quelque chose avant, sauf qu’il ne savait pas quoi exactement alors il se contenta de déambuler sans but. La nuit tomba rapidement, et il fut bientôt difficile de distinguer les alentours en dehors des flaques de lumière diffusées par les flambeaux. L’air était frais, mais bien moins que dans le Nord déjà. La pluie avait cessé de tomber en fin de matinée, ce qui laissait flotter une forte odeur d’humidité dans le campement. A peine étonné, il se rendit compte qu’il avait finit par errer jusqu’à la partie réservée à la maisonnée Stark. S’il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il espérait revoir sa louve, celle qui semblait humaine mais qui ne l’était pas. Sa colère de la veille avait été douchée par les évènements récents mais il ressentait toujours besoin de la confronter même s’il savait pertinemment qu’il ne serait pas tendre avec elle. Du moins espérait-il pouvoir exprimer sa frustration et la boule d’émotions contradictoires qui le saisissaient à chaque fois qu’il la voyait.

Il pensait sincèrement qu’elle l’évitait depuis qu’elle l’avait aperçu exécuter sa besogne dans les bois, mais il fut surpris de rapidement entendre un bruit de pas légers derrière lui. Il ne put s’empêcher de sourire de façon à moitié désabusé, ce qui sûrement devait lui donner une expression effrayante, car il savait pertinemment que si la louve avait voulu être discrète il ne se serait jamais rendu compte de sa présence. Donc, si elle lui faisait connaître sa présence, c'était bien qu’elle aussi désirait le voir. 

Il se retourna et la vit une nouvelle fois immobile à seulement quelques pas de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, la pluie ne la dissimulait pas à son regard et il pu l'observer tout son saoul. Elle était toujours la même Leana Snow avec qui il avait partagé un instant de complicité la veille, mais à cet instant elle était plus louve que femme. Ses yeux jaunes le fixaient avec fermeté et dureté, ses traits semblaient plus émaciés, ses cheveux noirs étaient clairement en vrac tandis qu'elle se tenait pas tout à fait droite mais plutôt à moitié sur le bout de ses pieds et ses doigts étaient écartés. Elle ne semblait ni vouloir parler ni vouloir partir.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Aboya-t-il refusant de montrer que lui-même avait désiré cette rencontre.

_ Je ne sais pas si je veux encore continuer avec toi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix rauque presque inhumaine en le fixant de ses yeux jaunes jusqu'à le rendre mal à l'aise.

_ Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même ? Rétorqua Sandor avec une agressivité grandissante. Tu es aussi hypocrite que les autres finalement !

_ Qui es-tu pour me traiter de la sorte ? Souffla-t-elle soudainement bien plus bas provoquant une désagréable impression chez son vis à vis. Tu es celui qui se ment le plus à lui-même, tuer un enfant parce que tu en as reçu l'ordre mais tout de même continuer à croire être différent simplement parce que tu n'as pas le titre de chevalier… Tu n'as pas besoin d'un pour être comme eux.

_ Ta gueule ! Hurla-t-il soudainement fou de rage qu'elle ose le comparer ainsi.»

L'image de son frère s'imposa à son esprit et il eut soudainement l'impression que sa joue marquée se remettait à le brûler atrocement lui faisant perdre le peu de contrôle de lui-même qu'il lui restait. Il s'approcha furieusement de la louve et la plaqua contre un arbre derrière elle, la dominant de façon menaçante par sa taille et l'empêchant de fuir en la tenant par le col de sa tunique.

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois? S’acharna-t-il. Tous les hommes tuent, tous les hommes sont des tueurs et ils y prennent tous leurs pieds ! Et tu es une putain d'hypocrite ! T'as une maîtresse aussi ! Tu fais ce qu'elle t'ordonne ! 

_ J'ai choisi de la protéger pas de tuer pour son plaisir ! Et je suis une louve ! Elle avait hurlé le dernier mot avec une fierté et une sauvegerie brillante qui surprirent Sandor. Je tue quand je veux, pas quand on me l'ordonne et encore moins par sadisme !

_ Tu n'as jamais imaginé que moi je puisse aimer ça ? Rétorqua-t-il trop enfoncé dans sa propre colère et ses propres regrets pour voir la vérité dans ses paroles. Peut être que je ne suis pas comme toi ! Personne n'est comme toi ! »

Il vit immédiatement l'effet de ses paroles sur le visage de Leana, ses yeux dorés se brouillèrent hésitant entre le jaune et le noir, à moitié humain et animal. Lui-même eut l'impression qu'on lui tordait les tripes à cette vision mais il ignora cette sensation préfèrent s'alimenter de sa rage et de sa colère pour salir les idéaux de la louve qui lui faisait ressentir ce qu'il voulait ignorer.

« Je pensais que tu étais comme moi, murmura-t-elle en le fixant maintenant de son regard maintenant si humain. Je me suis trompée… Tu ne veux pas de ta liberté, tu aimes ce que tu es devenu… »

Elle ne semblait même pas chercher à le blesser ou à le provoquer, elle se contentait de parler lentement le regard vide comme si toute volonté l'avait quittée.

« Tu le savais dès la première fois où tu m'as vu, je ne l'ai jamais caché, affirma Sandor dont la colère était retombée face au manque de réactions de Leana.

_ Je suis sur que tu t'en es convaincu toi-même, termina la louve.»

Elle toucha simplement ses mains qui la tenaient encore, et Sandor la lâcha comme brûlé par son contact. Elle leva un dernier regard blessé sur lui, puis elle lui tourna le dos et s'enfonça dans la forêt qui se trouvait tout près. Était-il voué à toujours la voir lui tourner le dos ? Cette pensée amère ne fit qu'ajouter du sel sur les sombres pensées qui l'agitaient. Jusqu'à présent il avait été fier de ce qu'il était et de ce qu'il faisait, toujours concentré vers son unique but. Pourtant les paroles de Leana avaient réussit à l'atteindre sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. 

Il abattit violemment son poing sur le tronc d'arbre dans un élan de colère et recommença jusqu'à ce que la douleur fasse refluer ses pensées dérangeantes. Une fois suffisamment groguis, il prit la direction de la tente des hommes d'armes et y passa le reste de la nuit à se saouler. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Leana

Leana avait quitté précipitamment la plage de galets en ressentant un soudain besoin impérieux de chercher sa meute. Elle avait traversé la forêt à toute vitesse, ignorant les branches et les ronces qui laissèrent des marques sur son visage et ses mains, jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive de l’autre côté. Il y avait là aussi une plage identique à celle qu’elle avait quitté avec des pierres plates tout le long d’une large rivière. Mais, ce qu’elle remarqua instantanément ce fut la présence de ses deux soeurs : Arya et Sansa, ainsi qu’une troisième personne qu’elle reconnut pour être le prince Joffrey. Ce dernier était au sol, il tenait son bras ensanglanté contre son corps, et suppliait pour sa vie comme un nouveau né. Sa jeune maîtresse se tenait debout devant lui, le menaçant avec une épée qu’elle ne connaissait pas, la respiration de Leana s'accéléra mais elle savait pertinemment que Arya n’était pas encore capable de prendre une vie. 

« Leana à l’aide ! Hurla Sansa qui pleurait de peur et d’angoisse. »

Son appel électrisa Leana qui s’élança sur Arya au moment où celle-ci jetait l’arme dans l’eau de la rivière, la perdant pour toujours. 

« Nymeria n’a rien fait, déclara immédiatement la plus jeune Stark en la voyant.

_ Je sais, affirma Leana en lui prenant la main. Allons la retrouver. »

Elle n’ajouta pas avant qu’il soit trop tard mais elle le pensait clairement, pourtant elle ne voulait pas inquiéter inutilement sa jeune maîtresse qui faisait preuve pour l’instant d’une grande maîtrise d’elle, ce qui la rendait très fière. Leana regarda Sansa en se demandant si elle devait partir avec elle, mais celle-ci secoua ses cheveux auburns avant de se jeter auprès de son prince pour l’aider à arrêter le saignement. Leana sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vision, elle détestait devoir choisir entre les membres de sa meute mais elle devait d’abords aider Arya. 

Elles filèrent dans la forêt jusqu’à trouver Nymeria qui les attendait sous le couvert des arbres, sagement assise malgré le sang qui tachait sa gueule et ses poils. Leana demanda ce qui c’était passé exactement à Arya et celle-ci lui fit un compte rendu clair toujours sans flancher. La jeune femme était admirative de sa petite soeur, mais elle allait devoir lui demander quelque chose de terrible.

« Le roi risque de demander la mort de Nymeria, souffla Leana déchirée à cette perspective. Il faut que tu lui dises au revoir.

_ Mais elle n’a fais que me protéger ! S’écria Arya montrant pour la première fois ses émotions.

_ Je sais bien Arya, la rassura-t-elle car elle-même se sentait à la place de la petite louve. Mais les autres ne le verront jamais comme ça.

_ Je ne veux pas, insista Arya, qu’est-ce qu’elle va devenir toute seule?

_ Aie confiance en elle, fit Leana en se mettant à sa hauteur pour poser son front contre le sien. Elle saura toujours où tu es, et tu sauras toujours où elle est. Vous êtes liées. »

Ses mots trouvaient un étrange écho en elle-même comme si la situation de Nymeria risquait de lui arriver également. Elle espérait seulement que Arya pourrait comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait, et comme pour l’y aider, Nymeria posa sa truffe contre leurs joues et resta immobile avec elles pendant un instant. Puis, lentement, Arya trouva son courage. Elle caressa la tête de sa louve et finalement lui murmura des paroles à l’oreille. L’animal se mit à gémir, refusant de quitter le côté de sa maîtresse, et sa réaction donna l’impression à Leana de vivre à travers ses yeux. Elle se vit face à Arya, celle-ci lui ordonnant de partir. C’était une sensation atroce de trahison et de tristesse, alors elle força de tout son être pour repousser ce qu’elle ressentait. Au même moment, la louve partit au trot jusqu’à disparaître de leur champ de vision. Arya laissa échapper un sanglot, Leana posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Deviens mon bouclier-lige, déclara finalement Arya en se campant fièrement devant elle.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? Balbutia Leana prise de court.

_ Je sais que le prince Joffrey en a un, moi aussi. Comme ça tu ne pourras jamais me quitter, affirma la jeune Stark.

_ Ce serait un honneur, souffla Leana bouleversée par sa demande avant de mettre un genou devant Arya et incliner profondément sa tête. Je te protégerai même si dois en mourir.

_ Non, tu dois me promettre de toujours faire en sorte de survivre avec moi, insista-t-elle.

_ D’accord jeune maîtresse, accepta la plus âgée avec un sourire amusé. 

_ Très bien ! Fit Arya avec des grands airs pour dissimuler sa tristesse. Il faut que tu ailles aider Mycah maintenant. Si jamais Joffrey le trouve en premier…

_ Je vais le chercher, promis Leana. Toi file rejoindre Lord Eddard et ne le quitte surtout pas ! »

Leana la raccompagna jusqu’au camp pour être sur que personne ne s’en prenne à elle, puis elle repartit en courant dans la forêt. Elle devait absolument trouver ce garçon avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive, elle ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait ce qu’il se passait mais si ce jeune prince était capable de menacer quelqu’un avec une épée juste par jeu, elle se doutait qu’il pourrait être capable de pire. Elle ne se doutait juste pas à quel point. 

Malheureusement, le temps se gâta rapidement et ses talents de traque furent rapidement mis à rude épreuve. La pluie diluait les traces de pas dans la boue, et l’air humide effaçait l’odeur du passage du garçon. Leana pouvait encore trouver les brindilles sur lesquelles il avait marché mais cela rendait sa recherche très lente et compliquée. Finalement, alors que l’averse était devenue encore plus dense au point qu’elle ne voyait plus que difficilement devant elle, il lui sembla entendre le hennissement d’un cheval. Une partie d’elle savait déjà ce qu’elle allait voir mais elle s’approcha tout de même. Sa respiration s’accélera en apercevant la lame sanglante, puis elle eut l’impression que c’était elle qu’on transperçait quand elle croisa le regard de Sandor. 

🐾🐾🐾🐾

Leana ouvrit les yeux en haletant avec difficulté, elle saisit sa gorge à deux mains et tenta de reprendre sa respiration même si elle gardait encore l'atroce sensation de s’être fait trancher le cou. Elle paniqua encore de longues secondes avant de reprendre difficilement le contrôle de ses émotions. Lady était morte. Cruellement sacrifiée pour les besoins d’un petit prince sadique et incapable d’assumer sa propre faiblesse. Leana en aurait pleuré des larmes de rages s’il lui en restait seulement encore à verser. 

Elle s’allongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond de la charrette avec une absence d’émotions totale. Juste après que Eddard ait abrégé la vie de Lady, elle avait confronté Sandor, et l’avait sciemment évité depuis. Elle se sentait clairement misérable, mais aussi en colère contre elle-même pour avoir osé espérer, ne serait-ce qu’un bref instant, qu’il puisse faire partie de sa meute. Oh, elle savait très bien qu’elle était différente des autres, c’était quelque chose qu’on lui avait fait remarquer depuis qu’elle était arrivée à Winterfell, mais elle avait sincèrement vu en Sandor quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa propre expérience. Alors pourquoi avait-il réagis comme ça? Pourquoi la rejetait-il ? Non, la vraie question était qu’elle avait sous-estimé à quel point il était enfoncé dans ces relations de pouvoirs de la cour, qui lui étaient encore étrangères. Elle avait sottement pensé que tout se jouait comme dans le Nord, simplement entre appréciation ou non… Le pire dans l’histoire, c’était qu’elle ne parvenait pas à faire une croix sur lui. Peu importe qu’elle se rappelle en incessamment de la scène où elle l’avait vu tuer ce pauvre garçon comme on tue un lapin à la chasse, elle ne parvenait pas à le voir comme le monstre qu’il clamait être. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose chez lui qu’elle ignorait? Et qui le poussait à se comporter ainsi? Mais comment l'amener à se confier à elle? 

Et puis, si cela avait été la seule chose qui alourdissait son coeur, elle devait également vivre avec l’échec d’avoir trahis les attentes d’Arya. Celle-ci lui avait demandé de protéger son ami et elle en avait été tout simplement incapable. Pour la première fois, elle s’était retrouvée confrontée à sa propre impuissance. Toutes les nuits elle rêvait du moment où Arya avait demandé à Nymeria de partir, sauf que chaque fois c’était elle à la place de l’animal. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait avec une boule au ventre et des nausées terribles qui ne firent que s’intensifier plus ils s’approchaient sur Sud. Elle n’aspirait qu’à retourner dans le Nord et oublier les derniers évènements. 

Au bout d’une semaine, elle dût se résigner à sortir de l’endroit où elle s’était réfugiée à cause de son estomac criant famine de plus en plus fort. Elle s’était cachée dans une des carrioles qui transportaient les réserves de nourriture pour le voyage, trouvant sa place entre deux paquets de choux et un lit de pommes de terres. Elle profita d’une pause dans leur voyage pour sortir, et elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur Sandor, incapable de savoir si elle désirait ou non ne plus avoir affaire à lui. 

Quand elle fit face à la lumière, elle dut plisser les yeux avec difficulté, elle ne vit donc pas Arya tout de suite, jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se jette dans ses bras brusquement.

« Jeune maîtresse? Fit Leana surprise.

_ Leana, se plaignit celle-ci sa voix altérée sûrement après avoir beaucoup pleuré. Sansa est tellement vilaine !

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? S’étonna-t-elle.

_ Elle dit que c’est de ma faute si Lady est morte, alors que c’est celle de Joffrey ! 

_ Arya, soupira la jeune femme accablée de voir que ses deux soeurs se fassent ainsi la guerre à cause de personnes extérieurs à leur famille. Elle est triste, si tu avais été à sa place tu aurais été triste aussi.

_ Mais elle a menti ! Elle a dit que c’était Nymeria qui avait attaqué alors que c’est Joffrey qui a commencé ! Elle n’a fais que me défendre. 

_ Je sais bien… Laisse lui un peu de temps d’accord? J’irais lui parler si tu veux. 

_ D’accord, maugréa Arya de mauvaise grâce. On peut s’entraîner ? 

_ Si c’est un ordre, plaisanta Leana.

_ C’en est un ! Affirma la jeune fille avec un petit sourire. »

La voir ainsi essayer de surmonter sa peine fit terriblement de bien à la jeune femme qui espéra soudainement être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle voulait absolument préserver son innocence des manigances qui couraient autour d’eux, mais pour cela elle devait se reprendre et arrêter de se lamenter sur elle-même comme elle l’avait fait ces derniers jours. Elle devait se montrer forte pour sa meute, elle devait arrêter de se cacher derrière des rêves d’été et enfin accomplir ce dont elle était capable. 

Leana leur procura deux épées d’entraînement, et elles profitèrent ensemble de cette pause momentanée pour l’entraîner au maniement des armes. Arya était devenue plus décisive et agressive dans ses coups, cherchant à toucher et à blesser, non plus à remporter des points comme avant. La jeune femme le sentait dans sa façon d’allonger le bras, et dans son regard gris déterminé. Sa jeune maîtresse se transformait déjà en loup, et bientôt plus personne ne serait capable de lui dire quoi faire. 

Elles profitèrent toutes deux de chaque pause du voyage pour continuer leur entraînement, Arya faisant des progrès flagrant sûrement alimenter par sa colère contre le prince mais sa relation avec Sansa ne s’arrangea pas du tout. La plus âgée des deux se retrouvait dans une situation délicate dont Leana ne savait pas si elle devait l’en extraire ou pas. C’était Lord Eddard et le Roi Robert qui avaient décidé que sa soeur marierait Joffrey, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas s’opposer à eux, surtout que Sansa semblait ravie à cette perspective. Il lui faudrait alors la protéger dans l’ombre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Port-Réal, la ville était immense, rien ne ressemblait à ce que les nordiques connaissaient. Leana se sentit perdue à l’instant même où ses pieds touchèrent le sol jaune et sableux, les maisons lui étaient étrangères, les gens aussi et même les odeurs. Son nez sensible la dérangea jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent le Donjon Rouge où la maisonnée Stark fut invitée à installer ses quartiers dans la partie réservée à la main du Roi. Elle déposa ses affaires dans la chambre que lui désigna Lord Stark, et elle hésita un instant à y rester enfermer. Elle se sentait tellement étrangère ici que même se promener à l’extérieur des murs ne lui fit pas plus de bien. 

Finalement, quelques jours après, ce fut Sinead qui lui permit de se sentir réellement mieux. Celle-ci avait fait le voyage avec eux, même si elles s’étaient peu vues à cause du fait que son amie devait s’occuper de nourrir tout les nordiques. Heureusement, elles avaient obtenu la permission de partager la même chambre, et ainsi Leana pouvait se sentir moins perdue face à toutes ces nouveautés. 

« On dirait un chat qui refuse de sortir de son panier pour la première fois, se moqua clairement Sinead en regardant Leana résolument assise sur son lit.

_ Je ne suis pas un chat, renifla dédaigneusement celle-ci. Je suis une louve de Winterfell !

_ Alors comporte toi en tant que tel, répliqua simplement son amie. Cela ne te ressemble pas de te comporter ainsi. Si je ne te connaissais pas je pourrais me demander si quelqu'un ne se cache pas derrière tout cela.

_ Hmpf, grogna Leana regrettant la terrible perspicacité de la rousse.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire son nom. Mais si cela t'empêche d'être bien, alors parle moi au moins de ce qui te préoccupe.

_ Effectivement il y a quelqu'un, reconnu-t-elle soulagée à de ne pas avoir à donner de nom. Je lui avais donné ma confiance et il l'a trahie. Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir mais je ne veux pas non plus lui dire clairement. Je pense toujours ce que je lui ai dis mais je ne veux pas lui tourner définitivement le dos.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sembles si préoccupée, soupira Sinead. Je suppose que ce n'est pas quelqu'un du Nord sinon tu ne te donnerais pas autant de mal. Je pense que pour une fois tu peux utiliser ta position pour arriver à tes fins. Après tout, tu es quand même la pupille de Lord Stark, tu es donc une dame de la cour. 

_ À quoi ça va me servir ? Demanda Leana plutôt curieuse de voir où voulez en venir son amie.

_ Tu pourrais lui donner tes faveurs, et ainsi montrer que cette personne compte pour toi, précisa la rouquine. 

_ Mes faveurs ?

_ Généralement il s'agit d'un mouchoir cousu avec l'emblème de la maisonnée dont est originaire la dame. Le loup de Winterfell pour toi donc.

_ Où je trouve ça moi ? S'exclama Leana.

_ Le plus simple serait d'en coudre un… »

Sinead s'interrompit avant de regarder son amie puis de se mettre à rire. Il n'était pas dur de comprendre qu'elle doutait de ses talents de couturière, non sans raisons d'ailleurs.

« Je vais demander à Sansa, bougonna Leana en sortant de la chambre sans attendre de réponse. »

Heureusement, les chambres des enfants Stark étaient toutes proches de celle de leur père mais également de celle de Leana. La jeune femme n’eut qu’à faire quelques mètres pour arriver devant la porte de sa soeur. Elle entra après avoir toqué et surpris Sansa entrain d’essuyer rapidement des larmes sur ses joues. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? S’exclama Leana en se précipitant à ses côtés. 

_ Je ne peux pas supporter ce qui est arrivé, sanglota Sansa de plus belle en s’effondrant dans ses bras. Lady était si douce et gentille !

_ Je sais, souffla sa soeur en caressant doucement ses longs cheveux auburn, je sais… 

_ Pourquoi Arya doit-elle toujours tout gâcher, hoqueta-t-elle.

_ Arya n’a rien fais de mal, aucune de vous d’eux n’a fait quelque chose de mal. Tu as fais de ton mieux, et je suis très fière de toi, comme Lord Eddard. 

_ Je ne sais pas, continua Sansa inconsolable. Pourquoi Lady a dû mourir? Elle me manque !

_ A moi aussi, assura Leana, à moi aussi. »

La jeune femme tenta d’ignorer la soudaine désagréable sensation qui démangea son cou, et elle s'astreint à caresser la tête de Sansa jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se calme lentement. La journée touchait déjà à sa fin quand ce fut le cas. 

« Je suis désolée, ce n’était pas correcte de pleurer ainsi, se reprit finalement Sansa en essayant de prendre sur elle.

_ Tu n’as pas besoin d’être correcte avec moi, la rassura Leana, je suis ta soeur. 

_ Merci, soupira-t-elle sincèrement. Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir d’ailleurs?

_ Ah ça, fit Leana en se sentant soudainement beaucoup moins sur d’elle en devant affronter les yeux bleus de Sansa. J’aurais besoin de ton aide pour coudre le loup Stark sur un mouchoir…

_ C’est pour donner à un chevalier? S’exclama sa soeur tout chagrin disparut à l’idée d’une potentielle histoire romantique.

_ Euh… Pas exactement, tenta de la calmer Leana.

_ Ah bon? S’étonna Sansa. Mais c’est bien un homme? Et il participe au tournoi donné en l’honneur de père demain non?

_ Je crois… 

_ Je me demande bien quel genre d’homme a pu attirer l’attention de ma soeur, avoua la plus jeune le regard rêveur. »

Leana se garda d’apaiser ses ardeurs, après tout, si cela pouvait lui permettre d’oublier son chagrin elle pouvait bien imaginer ce qu’elle voulait. Même si elle risquait d’être choquée en apprenant la vérité… Au moins, elle ne s’était pas moquée d’elle ce qui était déjà très suffisant pour Leana. 

« Si c’est pour demain, reprit Sansa, autant commencer tout de suite alors. Je vais te montrer comment faire. »

Leana savait depuis longtemps que sa soeur était très douée pour la couture, au point qu’elle commençait à faire ses propres robes depuis quelques années, mais elle put à nouveau constater son talent en la voyant à l’oeuvre. Elle cousait avec beaucoup d’aisance et d’assurance, laissant Leana émerveillée et très fière. Évidemment, elle-même avait toujours détesté ces cours donnaient à Winterfell et avait rapidement trouvé des solutions pour ne pas s’y plier (en disparaissant dans la forêt pendant plusieurs jours à chaque fois qu’on l’obligeait à y assister par exemple). La jeune femme dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais heureusement elle réussit à produire un résultat acceptable au milieu de la nuit et elle en fut très reconnaissante à sa soeur. 

Celle-ci finit d’ailleurs par s’endormir à côté d’elle, la tête posée sur ses genoux après lui avoir donné maints conseils et montrer plusieurs fois la démarche à suivre pour réussir. Leana réalisa en la voyant ainsi à quel point elle oubliait qu’elle n’était encore qu’une enfant d’à peine douze ans. Elle semblait minuscule serrée contre elle et ses longs cheveux auburn encadrant son visage doux et très pur. La jeune femme sentit une bouffée de possessivité en la regardant, elle ne voulait plus accepter ce mariage arrangé. Sa soeur était bien trop jeune et innocente pour ça, et surtout personne n’était assez bien pour elle.

Finalement, Leana la prit délicatement dans ses bras, puis elle la déposa doucement dans son lit avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce. 

🐾🐾🐾🐾

Leana arriva au milieu des tentes des participants du tournoi de la main du Roi, et elle se trouva rapidement perdue face à leur multitude. Combien de personnes pouvaient s’amuser à se combattre ainsi? Elle devait avouer qu’elle était un peu jalouse, elle aurait bien aimé participer et remporter le prix pour ses soeurs et essayer de les réconcilier ainsi. 

La jeune femme dût avoir recours à son odorat pour retrouver la tente de Sandor, heureusement son nez avait fini par s’habituer aux étranges odeurs de la ville, et elle ne devrait sûrement jamais avouer à celui-ci qu’elle était capable de le sentir d’assez loin. Le vin était le genre d’odeur qui collait beaucoup à la peau… Elle finit par arriver à son but et allait soulever le pan de l’entrée quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Sandor qui sortait au même moment. Celui-ci semblait énervé et sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il s’arrêta net en la voyant devant lui. Leana songea un bref instant à courir dans l’autre sens, elle était presque sur qu’il ne pourrait pas la ratraper, mais elle fut clouée sur place par ses yeux noirs. Il n’avait pas changé, en même temps ce n’était pas vraiment étonnant… Mais elle aurait presque aimé qu’il se soit physiquement transformé en monstre pour lui épargner ses états d’âme actuels… Leana se reprit soudainement, elle devait être forte pour ses soeurs ! 

« Est-ce que tu participes au tournoi donné en l’honneur de la nouvelle main? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton détaché et naturel. 

_ Je ne suis pas un putain de chevalier ! Lui rappela Sandor d’un ton railleur. 

_ Ah, fit Leana prise de cours en réalisant que finalement connaître les choses de la cour comme Sansa aurait pu lui être utile…»

La jeune fille songea soudainement à faire demi-tour, excessivement gênée par cette situation qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait passer par des moyens aussi détournés pour arriver à sa fin, et elle était de moins en moins sur que Sandor y serait réceptif. 

« Peu importe ! Déclara-t-elle soudainement pour se donner un sursaut de courage. Je t’ai fais ça, tiens ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui fourrant ce sur quoi elle avait travaillé toute la nuit d’arrache-pied mais qui maintenant lui semblait être une très mauvaise idée.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est? Fit-il visiblement énervé en dépliant la broderie. C’est laid.

_ Je le récupère si tu ne le veux pas, s’écria-t-elle outrée de sa réaction en tentant de le lui arracher des mains.

_ Non, rétorqua Sandor en prenant un malin plaisir à le brandir hors de sa portée. Maintenant que je l’ai, je le garde. »

Ils bataillèrent un instant comme des enfants, puis Leana finit par abandonner et elle lui lança un regard mauvais. Un drôle de silence s’installa ensuite, aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire, elle devinait qu’ils avaient tout les deux leurs raisons qui les avaient poussées là où ils en étaient aujourd’hui mais l’un comme l’autre ils refusaient également de se tourner le dos.

« Tu as intérêt à toujours l’avoir avec toi maintenant, déclara finalement Leana, je vérifierai ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Sandor  
  
Sandor regarda la broderie entre ses mains en se demandant s’il avait vraiment décuvé de la veille. Dans quel monde sain d’esprit venait-il d’avoir ce qu’il pensait avoir reçu? Lui, le limier, le chien, même pas chevalier est autant craint que exclu par son physique et son caractère. Jamais qui que ce soit de censé ne l’aurait considéré autrement. A part… Sandor serra brusquement le poing refusant de se laisser à ne serait-ce que penser son prénom. Il remarqua alors qu’il tenait toujours le tissu dans sa main, entre ses doigts convulsés par la colère. Il les déplia lentement un par un et observa à nouveau cet étrange offrande qu’on venait de lui faire. Le tissu était encore blanc et pur, dessus une tête de loup avait été cousue de fils noirs qui rappelaient l’emblème de la maison Stark à la différence que sur ce dernier l’animal était gris. L’ensemble transpirait le travail de novice, ce qui n’étonna pas vraiment Sandor. 

Il resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire de ce qu’il tenait, il ne savait pas s’il était finalement ravie ou non. Il n’était pas un chevalier et ne méritait donc pas de porter ce genre d’atour inutile et ridicule, mais d’un autre côté il se souvenait très bien avoir vu l'état des doigts de la louve quand elle était venue le lui donner quelques instants avant. Il était presque sûr qu’aucun bout de doigt n’avait été épargnés par l’aiguille qu’elle avait dû utiliser car il avait tous des points rougies, visiblement elle avait dû se donner beaucoup de mal pour le faire. Sandor fronça les sourcils, il se prenait trop la tête avec ces histoires : il n’avait qu’une seule ambition dans la vie, le reste était sans importance.

Le limiet reprit son chemin en ignorant les serviteurs qui se bousculaient pour éviter d’être sur son chemin, et il ignora également ceux qui détournaient rapidement leurs regards de son visage défiguré depuis si longtemps. Il devait rejoindre la famille royale comme le bon chien qu’il était, pour les protéger pendant que les chevaliers s’en donneraient à coeur joie durant les joutes. Il prit sa place derrière le siège de la Reine, parfaitement placé pour ne rien rater des combats. Il savait pertinemment que son frère aîné ne manquerait pas cette occasion pour verser le sang. Mais il remarqua aussi tout les gens qui venaient assister à cet étalage de violence : des nobles de toutes les maisonnées exposant leurs richesses au soleil pour essayer d’écraser son voisin. Il les trouvait pathétiques car aucun d’eux ne savait réellement ce qu’était que de se battre et de risquer sa vie avec seulement son épée pour riposter. Certains avaient participé à la rébellion contre les Targaryens, comme lui, mais la plupart était trop jeune ou trop vieux pour s’en souvenir réellement. Finalement, ils se contentaient tous de prendre des paris sur les chevaliers qui combattaient à leur place pour se sentir puissant, alors qu’ils étaient simplement misérables à ses yeux. 

Sandor regarda son frère approcher pour la première joute, son sang s’agita dans ses veines et il sentit une soudaine envie d’en découdre le traverser furieusement. Heureusement, des années de servitudes auprès des Lannisters lui permirent de conserver son sang-froid et d’afficher une expression détachée malgré la tempête intérieur qui l’habitait. Il ne supportait pas de voir Gregor se pavaner ainsi dans son armure de chevalier alors qu’il n’existait pas pire monstre que lui. Sans s’en rendre compte, il se mit à jouer lentement avec le bout de tissu qu’il avait accroché à la poignée de son épée. Le contact était agréable et lui permit d’apaiser son trouble. 

Les deux combattants saluèrent le Roi avant de prendre place de chaque côté de la barrière en bois. Le premier contact fut violent mais aucun des deux adversaires ne réussit à prendre l’avantage sur l’autre, ce qui induisit automatiquement un second passage. Et celui-ci se finit dans un bain de sang quand la lance de Gregor arracha un morceau du bouclier de bois du Ser Huge pour venir le planter dans la gorge du jeune chevalier. Ce dernier fut projeté au sol et agonisa dans son sang pendant quelques secondes avant d’arrêter définitivement de bouger pour toujours. Sandor le regarda sans ressentir aucune émotion, il n’était ni choqué, il connaissait que trop bien la violence de son frère, ni attristé car ce stupide garçon avait mérité ce qui lui été arrivé. Le limier aperçut la famille Stark au premier rang, en contrebas de sa propre position, la rousse semblait terrifiée tandis que la plus jeune regardait la scène avec plus de réserve. Il remarqua également Leana entre les deux soeurs, ses cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une tresse remontée mais il ne pouvait pas voir son expression car elle était restée immobile donc dos à lui. Avait-elle été effrayée? Choquée ou dégoûtée? A cet instant il aurait donné cher pour voir l'expression de son visage. 

Alors que le corps du stupide garçon était retiré de la piste, Sandor conserva son regard sur la silhouette de Leana. Il venait de remarquer qu’elle ne portait plus la tunique simple et pratique qu’elle avait depuis son arrivée à Port-Réal, visiblement elle avait endossé son rôle de pupille Stark et avait revêtu une robe très légère d’une couleur bleue pâle qui laissait apercevoir la quasi totalité de son dos dénudé. Malheureusement, il dût attendre que les combats de la matinée soient terminés pour pouvoir apercevoir enfin le visage de la louve. Celle-ci se releva en même temps que son père adoptif et ses soeurs, presque au même moment elle releva le visage dans sa direction et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il la vit esquisser un sourire amusé et il ne put s’empêcher d’y répondre avant de se reprendre brusquement pour éviter de perdre sa crédibilité. 

La famille Stark rejoignit la famille royale pour le déjeuner et Sandor pu alors observer la tenue complète de la louve. Sa robe bleu laissait ses épaules dégagées pour une plus grande liberté de mouvement, mais permettant également d’avoir une vision plutôt flatteuse de sa poitrine dont le début des seins était clairement visible surtout quand il se trouvait debout juste derrière son siège. Ce qui se produisit fréquemment, et cela par le plus grand des hasards durant toute la durée du repas. Finalement, ils durent retourner observer les joutes. Leana passa juste à côté de lui, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour le regarder à la dérobée et il sentit un frisson le parcourir en voyant le regard qu’elle lui lança. 

Le reste des joutes fut assez banale, même si le chevalier de la maison Tyrell réussi à s’illustrer suffisamment pour se retrouver en finale contre La Montagne. Malheureusement pour lui, son argent ne lui achèterait par la victoire face à la machine infernale qu’était Gregor et que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Pourtant, quand Sandor vit la monture immaculée que chevauchait le Tyrell il eut un doute sur la suite des évènements. Effectivement, excité par la jument de son adversaire, le cheval de la Montagne fit un écart au moment de la confrontation entre les deux chevaliers et le plus jeune remporta triomphalement la joute. Sandor ne put réprimer une sourire satisfait de voir ainsi son frère se faire battre par un stupide blanc-bec. Mais il n’était pas suffisamment naïf pour penser que Gregor accepterait aussi facilement une défaite aussi humiliante. Sans surprise, l’imposant chevalier trancha la tête de son cheval à l’aide de son immense épée à deux mains avant de rejoindre le vainqueur à renfort de grandes enjambées furieuses. La foule poussa des exclamations choquées mais personne ne bougea quand La montagne abattit son épée sur le chevalier aux stupides fleurs qui s’écroula au sol sous le choc. Il n’était même pas armé, portant seulement l’inutile bouclier de bois qu’il avait utilisé juste avant et qu’il brandissait pitoyablement pour essayer de sauver sa vie. Il allait mourir et ne faisait que retarder l’échéance. 

Pourtant, Sandor en voyant ainsi cet abruti gir sur le sol sans que personne ne vienne l’aider face à la fureur et à la monstruosité de son frère, il ne put rester immobile. Il sera la garde de son épée dans sa main, enroulant ses doigts autour du tissu qui y était maintenant accroché, puis il se précipita en bas de l’estrade sans accorder un seul regard au public. 

« Laisse-le ! Ordonna Sandor. »

Il était animé par une haine et une colère froide et incontrôlable, revivant devant ses yeux une scène oubliée de tous sauf de lui. Son épée rencontra celle de son frère dans un fracas impressionnant et il repoussa son assaut de toutes ses forces. Il n’était plus l’enfant terrifié qu’il avait été, et même si Gregor le dépassait toujours en taille et en masse, il s’était entraîné toute sa vie pour ce moment-là. Il ne reculait pas devant la rage de son adversaire mais répliquait coup pour coup, sans faiblir et même en essayant de prendre l’avantage. C’était comme se battre contre une véritable montagne inhumaine et débilement forte pourtant Sandor refusait de céder face à sa puissance. Il paraît, attaquait, évitant sans relâche provoquant des cris d’exclamation autour d’eux sans que personne ne trouve le courage de les interrompre. Et Sandor priait en lui pour que personne ne le fasse. Il avait enfin sa vengeance à portée de main, à portée de lame et il ne laisserait personne la lui ravir. Il savait qu’il pouvait remporter, il savait qu’il était plus fort, plus expérimenté que son frère qui se basait uniquement sur un penchant naturel à la violence et à la cruauté. 

Mais, alors qu’ils échangeaient toujours des coups, aucun ne réussissant à prendre l’avantage sur l’autre, le Roi intervient enfin, leur ordonnant de cesser leur affrontement. Sandor réagit sans y penser et il ploya le genoux, évitant la lame de son frère qui l’aurait sûrement décapité. Même Gregor ne pouvait aller contre la volonté de son souverain et il jeta de rage son épée sur le sol avant de quitter les lieux. Sandor attendit d’avoir l’aval du Roi pour se relever.

« Je vous dois la vie Ser, fit le chevalier Tyrell visiblement reconnaissant qu’il lui ait sauvé la peau.

_ Je ne suis pas un Ser, répliqua Sandor trop éprouvé pour l’insulter. »

Il tentait de reprendre son souffle et de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées, à moitié partagée entre l’excitation de son combat et la frustration de ne pas avoir pu mettre un terme à ses vingts années de vengeance. Mais, le chevalier ne l’entendait pas ainsi car il agrippa sa main libre et la leva en hauteur en signe de victoire. Toute la foule se mit à applaudire, certains nobles se levant même pour saluer sa prestation et son courage, Sandor en resta choqué pendant de longues secondes ne sachant pas comment réagir lui qui n’avait jamais été au centre de l’attention. Il remarqua la fille Stark aux cheveux roux qui applaudissait éperdue de reconnaissance, ainsi que d’autres. Celle qu’il remarqua sans étonnement c’était Leana, la louve se tenait juste devant lui, derrière la barrière et ses yeux jaunes le regardaient sans ciller avec une expression indéchiffrable. Mais, le sourire qu’elle arborait, et qui n’était destiné qu’à lui et lui seul, fut une récompense largement suffisante pour ses efforts. 

🐾🐾🐾🐾

Il fêta sa victoire au banquet donné en l'honneur des combattants dans la cour du château royale. C’était une rare fois où les gens du peuple, les chevaliers, et certains nobles se mêlaient pour festoyer ensemble, même les familles plus importantes se trouvaient à l’intérieur des murs. Sandor arrosa son repas de vin autant qu’il pu jusqu’à ne plus arriver à discerner ce qu’il y avait devant lui. Plusieurs personnes osèrent l’approcher et il les repoussa sans ménagement, refusant de se voir reconnaître le même mérite que les autres putains de chevaliers. Il ne revit pas son frère, ce qui le frustra grandement car il aurait espéré pouvoir reprendre là où ils s’en étaient arrêtés et ainsi enfin accomplir sa vengeance. 

Il erra dans les couloirs en cherchant la tranquillité qu’il avait perdu à cause de sa stupide nouvelle notoriété mais il n’oublia pas d’embarquer de quoi éviter de se déshydrater. Il s’installa à une rambarde qui donnait une vue impressionnante sur la Néra qui ressemblait à cet instant à un immense lac d’encre plus qu’à de l’eau. Il se servit une grande rase de vin directement au pichet qu’il avait subtilisé et apprécia le calme retrouvé. 

« C’est donc ici que tu t’es réfugié? Fit une voix derrière lui qu’il reconnut immédiatement. 

_ J’essaie d’être tranquille, visiblement le message n’est pas bien passé, rétorqua-t-il à moitié agressif.

_ Tu préfères que je leur dise où tu es ? Je crois que quand je suis partie ils avaient commencé à écrire une chanson en ton honneur, se moqua la louve sans vergogne.

_ Urgh, il fit semblant de vomir à cette idée complètement stupide. J’aurais dû le laisser crever.

_ Tu ne le penses pas.

_Tu n’en sais rien, répliqua-t-il agacé par son air si convaincu. Je ne suis pas un chevalier, je n’ai pas fais ça pour le sauver mais pour satisfaire mon envie !

_ Je sais, le rassura Leana. »

Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras et il pu presque sentir ses doigts à travers sa propre tunique vu qu’il avait retiré son armure après le combat. Elle le regardait avec une certaine fierté qu’il ne pensait et ne voulait pas mériter. 

« Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance, rétorqua-t-il. Je n’ai qu’un but et je n’hésiterais pas à tout sacrifier pour l’obtenir.

_ C’est trop tard pour ça, soupira Leana avec un air faussement désespéré. Une fois que j’ai décidé qui fait partie de ma meute, je ne peux plus changer d’avis.

_ C’est stupide.

_ Tu es bourré.

_ Ça ne change rien au fait que tu es stupide, insista-t-il mauvais.

_ Soite je suis stupide, accepta la louve en retroussant le nez face à sa mauvaise humeur. Mais je ne changerais quand même pas d’avis. Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi tu devras user de ton épée. »

Sandor caressa l’idée pendant une brève seconde, il ne souhaitait pas réellement la tuer mais il aurait aimé pouvoir se battre à nouveau contre elle pour voir ce dont elle était vraiment capable sous son apparence de jeune femme fragile qui semblait cacher un animal sauvage et féroce. D’ailleurs, il remarqua enfin sa tenue différente : elle était vêtue d’une robe blanche très légère et aussi très transparente au niveau des bras et des jambes, et Sandor se mit à imaginer ce qu’il ne voyait pas. Il s’approcha d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres. La louve se contenta de le regarder approcher en le fixant d’un air amusé. 

« Alors cet homme qui partage ton nom, tu le connais? Demanda-t-elle sans le quitter du regard. »

Sandor grogna en entendant cette phrase, l’insouciance qui l’avait gagné disparut instantanément remplacée par une colère glaciale intensifiée par l’alcool. La dernière personne qu’il voulait voir parler de son frère c’était bien elle. Mais elle continua de le fixer, attendant tranquillement sa réponse alors qu’il ne voulait pas la lui donner.

« Mon connard de frère, cracha-t-il à moitié avant de s’envoyer une rasade de vin comme pour essayer d’enlever le goût de ce mot de sa bouche. 

_ Oh, fit simplement Leana avec un regard soudainement plus acéré. Dommage que tu ne l’ai pas tué.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

_ Je ne l’apprécie pas, j’ai l’impression qu’il est un danger pour ma famille. Comme la moitié de cette ville en faite, soupira la louve.

_ Tu n’es pas très éloignée de la réalité, avoua Sandor. Les loups n’ont rien à faire ici…

_ J’ai quelque chose à faire ici, répliqua Leana. »

Elle n’expliqua pas sa pensée mais elle se hissa tout de même sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l’embrasser fugacement sur la bouche. Sandor la rattrapa par la taille, désireux d’obtenir plus qu’un aussi stupide baiser mais la louve lui échappa des mains en effectuant une légère rotation.

« Pas ce soir, pas dans cet état là, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua Sandor rendu mauvais par l’alcool.

_ Essaie de m’attraper alors, le taquina-t-elle. »

Sandor tenta de l’attraper par le poignet mais une fois de plus elle l’esquiva habilement, ses pensées n’étaient pas rendues très cohérentes à cause du vin mais il voulait absolument l’empêcher de partir et pouvoir enfin la sentir contre lui. Malheureusement, elle était beaucoup plus sobre que lui, et elle semblait n’avoir aucune difficulté à éviter adroitement ses maladroites tentatives. Alors qu’il commençait à s’énerver pour de bon, elle se rapprocha subrepticement de lui pour lui voler un second baiser et déposer une phrase au creux de son oreille valide.

« La nuit prochaine, dans le bosquet à l’extérieur du donjon. Je t’attendrai. »

Le limier tenta de la garder contre lui sans réfléchir mais elle n’était déjà plus près de lui, il pouvait simplement encore entendre son rire mutin. Maintenant complètement saoul, il décida de finir ce qu’il avait commencé c’est à dire de vider le pichet qu’il avait dans les mains et son petit frère à ses pieds.

🐾🐾🐾🐾

Le réveil avait été difficile le lendemain. Sandor avait mis de longues minutes à émerger de son sommeil agité. Il avait évidemment suffisamment bu pour remplacer l’eau de la Néra par du vin mais il s’en fichait complètement. La veille il avait failli tuer son frère, et le sentiment de frustration qui avait suivi ce combat avorté avait failli lui donner des rêves du passé. Heureusement, l’alcool était le meilleur des remèdes dans ce genre de situation et il n’hésitait jamais à en abuser. Il se leva en grommelant, il avait le ventre en vrac et une forte envie de vomir, mais il ignora tout cela et tituba jusqu’à la partie de la chambre réservée à ses ablutions. Ses pieds nus touchèrent la pierre froide et il grogna à nouveau, puis il attrapa le seau d’eau froide et le déversa sur sa tête en une seule fois. 

Le choc lui fit un bien fou et il pu enfin penser un peu plus clairement. Il regarda autour de lui avec l’impression d’oublier quelque chose sur les évènements de la veille. L’image de son frère brandissant son épée avait pris toute la place dans ses souvenirs, pourtant il était persuadé qu’il y avait autre chose d’important. Son regard tomba sur son arme qui reposait sur une chaise et il aperçut un tissu qui y était accroché. Il s’approcha avec curiosité mais même avant de l’avoir rejoint il vit l’emblème du loup Stark dessus et le visage de la louve lui revient en mémoire. Ils s’étaient revus. C’était la première fois depuis les événements qui s’étaient produits durant le voyage jusqu’à Port-Réal. Elle lui avait donné son affection, et permit de porter ses couleurs comme s’il avait été un réel Ser alors qu’il avait toujours refusé de se laisser assimiler à ces vermines. Pourquoi avait-il accepté? Mais même maintenant, il n’arrivait pas à lui en vouloir réellement. C’était une nouvelle expérience pour lui que de se sentir apprécier et respecter par quelqu’un, et il devait se rendre compte qu’il appréciait le sentiment. 

La louve lui avait donné autre chose. Qu’était-ce donc la deuxième chose? Il ne voyait rien de particulier dans sa chambre minimaliste qui ne comptait qu’un lit et une chaise pour son armure et son arme. Des pichets de vin gisaient ça et là au milieu de ses vêtements. Il se rappela soudainement l’avoir vue à la célébration, il se souvenait l’avoir désirée dans sa tenue suffisamment légère pour être révoltante mais elle l’avait empêché d’assouvir ses besoins. Puis, elle lui avait dit quelque chose à l’oreille. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de sa joue contre la sienne, de son souffle chaud contre son cou et de ses paroles trop douces pour un homme comme lui. 

**_La nuit prochaine, dans le bosquet à l’extérieur du donjon._ **

Sandor sentit un incroyable frisson d’excitation le parcourir, et il vit son sexe commencer à se durcir entre ses cuisses à ce souvenir. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça? Et pouvait-il vraiment en supposer ce que son corps avait envie de croire? La louve lui avait refusé tellement de fois ce qu’il désirait qu’il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il puisse enfin partager une nuit avec elle. C’était à la fois terriblement excitant et intimidant. Une majeur partie de lui restait persuadée que rien n’allait se passer, voir pire qu’il s’agissait d’une farce destinait à l’humilier. Comment une femme d’une telle extraction pourrait vouloir s’acoquiner avec un homme comme lui au visage ravagé et à la réputation plus à refaire? 

Finalement, il décida que la meilleure solution restait de voir par lui-même ce qu’il en était réellement. La louve était venue le voir la veille, alors il pouvait bien se montrer assez brave pour la confronter ce soir. Simplement, il lui faudrait attendre la nuit et trouver l’endroit qu’elle lui avait indiqué. Il savait que les nordiens vénéraient les anciens dieux, et qu’ils pratiquaient leur culte dans des bosquets très présent au nord du Neck. Il avait entendu parler qu’il en existait toujours un dans la capitale du royaume, soit ici à Port-Réal mais il lui faudrait le localiser car il n’avait aucune idée de son emplacement exacte.

Sandor sangla à nouveau son armure et attacha son épée, il lui fallait encore remplir ses obligations avant de pouvoir rejoindre la Louve. 

🐾🐾🐾🐾

La nuit se levait quand il mit enfin les pieds dans un des derniers bosquets encore présent au Sud du Neck. Il ne comptait qu'une poignée d’arbres aux feuilles rougies mais parmis eux se tenait tout de même un barral, l’arbre sacré dans les croyances des dieux anciens. Sandor ne croyait ni aux anciens ni aux nouveaux dieux, pour lui ils n’étaient que des excuses pour justifier les actions et les peurs des hommes. Il s’avança jusqu’à apercevoir un petit lac juste au pied du barral. Celui-ci avait un visage plutôt effrayant qui tira un rictus amusé au limier. Puis, il vit la louve. Elle était dans l’eau, celle-ci n’était pas très profonde, et il pouvait donc voir la partie supérieur de son corps nu sous la lumière diffuse de la lune, pleine ce soir-là. Il resta subjugué un instant en voyant sa peau laiteuse juste à quelques mètres de lui.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venue, déclara Leana sans se retourner.

_ Je voulais voir ce que tu me réservais, répliqua Sandor en tentant de conserver son ton railleur malgré l’effet qu’elle lui faisait.

_ Et toi qu’as-tu en réserve pour moi? Demanda-t-elle toujours sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour le regarder. »

Sandor ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cette question. Il n’avait strictement rien à offrir mais il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas non plus reculer maintenant. Il se contenta de retirer ses vêtements, ne conservant que son pantalon, puis il entra dans l’eau pour rejoindre la louve. Il s’arrêta juste derrière elle, incapable d’aller plus loin, et intimidé par sa soudaine nudité totale. Il craignait de la faire à nouveau fuir, et il était presque sur que si cela devait arriver à nouveau il ne pourrait pas contrôler sa colère. 

« La lune est si belle ce soir, souffla-t-elle se retournant enfin. »

Ses yeux étaient pareil à ceux d’un véritable loup : totalement jaunes et la pupille noire. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et encadraient ses seins nus. Sandor ne put s’empêcher de les regarder, le désir le frappa avec force et il se sentit soudainement à l’étroit dans son vêtement. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, terrassé par la crainte et la culpabilité de salir la pureté de la louve.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça? Demanda-t-il finalement la voix rauque et dur. 

_ Je le suis, assura Leana avec un doux sourire qui ne laissait montrer aucune hésitation.

_ Je ne suis pas un partenaire, insista-t-il, je suis un chien vieux, laid et colérique. 

_ C’est à moi de juger comment je te trouves, répliqua la louve d’une voix suffisamment autoritaire pour assurer sa certitude dans ses mots. Maintenant, je veux que tu fasses partie de ma meute. »

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Leana

Leana se sentait incroyablement bien. L'air chaud de la nuit caressait sa peau nue et les rayons de lune éclairaient l’eau créant ainsi des reflets infinis. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle devait cette incroyable béatitude mais c’était la première fois depuis qu’elle avait quitté Winterfell qu’elle se sentait aussi sûr d’elle, c’était comme si une nouvelle force coulait dans ses veines cette nuit. Rien ne pourrait lui résister, et elle ne saurait commettre d’erreur. 

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sandor, il était si noir et si profond qu'il lui semblait presque infini. Elle sentait son incertitude et l’incroyable sentiment de mépris qu’il avait pour lui-même, tandis qu’elle voulait lui montrer ce qu’elle voyait quand elle le regardait. Leana leva sa main et laissa ses doigts parcourir le visage de Sandor comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois, elle le sentit frémir à son contact mais il ne se défila pas. Son doigt traça lentement le contour de sa joue intacte, puis de ses lèvres, passa près de ses brûlures attendant qu’il accepte son contact. Voyant qu’il ne semblait pas vouloir se soustraire à ses caresses, elle s'enhardit jusqu’à toucher les parties calcinées de son visage, certaines étaient douces et d’autres rugueuses mais aucune ne ressemblait à une peau normale. Loin de trouver cela repoussant elle chercha à apaiser les troubles de Sandor mais soudainement elle se retrouva plaquée contre lui, ses lèvres emprisonnées dans les siennes.

Leana se laissa submerger par le flots de sensations qu’elle ressentit alors et profita du baiser sauvage qu'ils échangèrent. Sandor la souleva par la taille et la déposa sur la berge comme si elle n'avait pesé que quelques grammes. Là où se trouvaient les mains de celui-ci, elle pouvait sentir une chaleur étrange la traverser pour parcourir son corps. Ses battements de corps étaient de plus en plus rapides, la confiance qu’elle ressentait battait à ses tempes aussi fort que le désir qu’elle avait pour Sandor. Elle repensa à la première fois qu’elle l’avait rencontré et à tout ce qui s'était déjà produit entre eux. Elle voulait que ce soir ils ne fassent plus qu’un. 

«Tu rougies, fit remarquer Sandor d’un ton goguenard. Je te fais tant d’effets que ça? »  
  
Leana posa ses mains sur ses joues comme pour essayer de faire descendre la chaleur qu’elle y sentait mais elle se douta bien que c’était inutile. Elle fronça les sourcils devant son air moqueur, elle trouvait qu’il profitait un peu trop de la situation.

« Je ne suis pas la seule dans cet état, répliqua-t-elle en désignant son entre-jambe du doigt où elle pouvait clairement voir une bosse.

_ Je ne suis qu’un homme, rétorqua Sandor en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. 

_ Alors fais ce que tu as à faire, le provoqua-t-elle. »

🍋🍋🍋🍋

Sandor grogna face à sa bravade, puis il se redressa la surplombant de toute sa hauteur avant de retirer son dernier vêtement. Dévoilant ainsi son membre virile juste devant son visage, Leana ne put s’empêcher de le regarder avec intérêt -après tout c’était la première fois qu’elle en voyait un- et le limier arbora un sourire plutôt fier et insolent.

« La vue vous plaît-elle ma dame? Demanda-t-il goguenard. 

_ Voyons d’abords ce que tu peux en faire, répliqua la louve avec un sourire en coin. 

_ Tu es sur que tu ne vas pas le regretter ? Questionna-t-il le regard soudain beaucoup plus sérieux et sombre.

_ Je fais mes propres choix. Et toi? »

Sandor ne répondit rien mais il s’agenouilla devant elle pour venir l’embrasser à nouveau, il était plus tendre et plus doux comme s’il cherchait à lui prouver son affection. Leana passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour venir serrer leurs corps nus et ainsi savourer le contact de leur peau l’une contre l’autre. Le torse de Sandor était impressionnant de part sa musculature mais également à cause des nombreuses cicatrices qui s’y trouvaient. Celui-ci passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour l’attirer le plus près possible, et Leana pu sentir son sexe contre son ventre. Elle frissonna face à ce contact inattendu avant de passer bravement une main entre eux pour essayer de le toucher. Elle fut légèrement surprise de trouver le contact suffisamment doux et agréable, l’encourageant à continuer par de lents mouvements de main le long de la verge dressée. Elle sentit les mains de Sandor se serrer convulsivement sur ses fesses tandis qu’il laissait échapper des grognements excités tout en continuant de l’embrasser furieusement. 

Soudain, il attrapa sa main baladeuse et de l’autre il caressa l’intérieur de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un petit cri surpris. Leana gesticula doucement sur ses jambes, frottant sans le vouloir son entrejambe contre celle de Sandor.

« Arrête de bouger louve, gronda Sandor en tentant de l’immobiliser.

_ C’est de ta faute, rétorqua Leana de mauvaise foi. 

_ Leana tu… commença-t-il en la dévisageant étrangement comme s’il cherchait une réponse sur son visage. Tu es vierge?

_ Je… le suis, reconnu-t-elle à contre coeur.

_ Tu es un putain de louveteau alors, répliqua Sandor sans pitié pour sa gène. 

_ Tais-toi ! S’exclama-t-elle en lui décochant un coup dans l’épaule. 

_ Je vais demander une dernière fois, reprit-il en ignorant ses attaques. Tu es putain de sûr de vouloir donner ta foutue virginité à quelqu’un comme moi? 

_ Oui, répondit-elle simplement en plantant son regard jaune dans le sien. Je suis putain de sur. »

Elle vit un sourire éclairer brièvement le visage de Sandor puis il la fit basculer sur le dos dans l’herbe molle et douce. Il entreprit alors d’embrasser la moindre parcelle du corps de la jeune femme, de son cou jusqu’à ses cuisses, déposant des baisers ou mordillant à tour de rôle tandis que Leana avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir des gémissements d'excitation. Elle ne pouvait savoir où il allait l’attaquer ensuite ce qui la rendait folle de désir et d'appréhension lubrique. 

« Arrête de jouer avec moi, supplia-t-elle soudainement en plantant ses ongles dans son dos. 

_ A vos ordres. »

Sandor remonta sa main le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme jusqu’à arriver à son sexe qu’il caressa délicatement. Leana résista faiblement au soudain afflux de sensations étranges qu’elle ressentit quand il commença à toucher cette partie très intime que personne n’avait encore touché à part elle. Les doigts de Sandor avaient quelque chose d’excitant mais aussi de déplacé, et son cerveau n’arrivait pas à trancher entre les deux. Heureusement, il n’eut plus à le faire car il périt au moment où elle sentit un doigt entrer directement en elle. Leana laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise, et de bien mêlés, écarquillant les yeux pour voir Sandor la regarder avec satisfaction. Elle se sentait complètement à sa merci mais elle s’en fichait complètement à cet instant-là. Il bougea lentement son doigt dans son sexe avant d’en introduire un deuxième provoquant des gémissements plus intenses chez Leana. De son autre main libre le limier caressa le haut de son entre-jambe jusqu’à trouver le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. La louve se tordit de plaisir sous ses caresses et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de jouir entre ses mains. 

« Alors ? Demanda Sandor tandis que Leana venait se serrer contre lui.

_ Alors ce n’est pas encore finit, lui rappela-t-elle en passant au-dessus de lui. »

Elle profita d’être dans la position dominante pour saisir son sexe, et elle le fit glisser sur son entrejambe humide lui arrachant des grognements de plaisir. Il lui lança un regard noir tandis qu’elle se contentait de l’exciter, lui refusant ce qu’il désirait clairement. Incapable d’attendre plus longtemps, Sandor attrapa les hanches de Leana, puis appuya dessus pour la forcer à s’empaler sur son sexe. Elle poussa un cri de douleur en sentant le membre épais entrer en elle et le limier se figea en réalisant ce qu’il venait de faire. 

« Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il précipitamment son visage était déformé par la culpabilité et la colère envers lui-même.

_ Je ne suis pas fragile, rétorqua Leana en l’embrassant avec ardeur. »

Rassuré, Sandor se contenta de répondre à son baiser, entreprenant ensuite de la caresser amoureusement sur les jambes, le bas du dos et son ventre pour essayer de lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Une fois qu’elle se sentit plus à l’aise, Leana commença à bouger lentement mais les sensations étaient telles qu’elle se retrouvait tétanisée, le souffle coupé et les idées embrouillées. Le limier décida à cet instant de la faire basculer sur le dos et attrapa délicatement ses hanches pour commencer à effectuer de légers mouvements de vas-et-viens. Leana était incapable de se retenir de gémir, elle ne savait pas qu’elle tête elle devait faire, mais elle avait beaucoup trop de bien pour se soucier d’une telle chose. Elle tendit ses mains vers Sandor et celui-ci les saisit avidement, les serrant dans ses grands poings. Elle sentait son désir dans son propre corps, ce qui lui donnait un double plaisir et elle admira les traits de son visage soudainement illuminés par la luxure. Son regard noir avait perdu de son désespoir pour se remplir d’envie entièrement dirigée vers elle. 

Leana commença à bouger ses hanches pour encourager Sandor, et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour accélérer ses mouvements, enfonçant plus profondément son sexe en elle lui arrachant des cris de plaisir de plus en plus incontrôlés. Lui-même semblait éprouver beaucoup de bien au vu des coups de hanches qu’il donnait de façon de plus en plus forte et incontrôlée. Chacun de ses grognements provoquaient des vagues de désirs presque douloureux dans le ventre de Leana, et quand il sera soudainement ses mains plus forts dans un puissant coup de rein elle ressentit une sensation incroyable qui la rendit incapable de penser pendant quelques secondes.

🍋🍋🍋🍋

Ils restèrent étendus un moment, la louve blottie contre l’homme qu’elle avait choisi pour faire partie de sa meute. La lune les éclairait, et sa lumière illuminait le visage de Sandor que Leana observait attentivement, elle trouvait ses traits particuliers et hypnotisants, synonyme de beauté à ses yeux, elle n’aurait sut exprimer la fascination qu’elle avait pour lui. Celui-ci restait silencieux, gardant une main possessive sur la hanche de la jeune femme sans jamais la regarder directement.

Leana se demandait pourquoi il gardait ses mots pour lui, et elle soupçonnait la raison plus qu’elle ne la connaissait. Le moment qu’ils avaient partagé avait été pour elle la preuve et l’accomplissement de ce qu’elle ressentait depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontré. Mais elle-même n’avait vécu qu’une simple vie au Nord du royaume où la neige restait pure, elle ignorait donc tout de ce qui pouvait hanter un homme du Sud. Pourtant, elle restait persuadée que Sandor s’ouvrirait à elle quand il se sentirait près, à ce moment-là elle lui prêterait sa force. 

« Tu es vraiment incroyable, murmura Leana en caressant le torse de son amant avec ses doigts.

_ Tu es stupide, rétorqua durement celui-ci.

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, supposa-t-elle en riant doucement. »

Le limier serra le poing visiblement contrarié par son attitude, Leana se tourna vers lui avec un sourire innocent attendant la prochaine réplique cinglante qu’il allait trouver pour dissimuler ses véritables pensées. Il serra les lèvres avant de finir par se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu dois te montrer plus prudente, lui conseilla-t-il soudainement.

_ De quoi parles-tu? S’étonna Leana en se redressant avec étonnement en entendant ses mots.

_ Ici un chien peut passer inaperçu mais pas un loup, continua-t-il sans réellement répondre à sa question. 

_ Essaies-tu de me menacer? Se méfia la louve en plissant les yeux. »

Toute insouciance avait disparu de l’atmosphère, Leana ressentait soudainement une certaine moiteur et une inquiétude grandissante dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela maintenant? Que c’était-il passé? Ou plutôt… Qu’allait-il se passer?

« J’essaie de protéger tes putains de fesses, rétorqua durement Sandor en se redressant à son tour. Je ne suis pas un chevalier, mais je ne veux pas te voir morte. 

_ Je sais me défendre, établit-elle sans aucune vantardise.

_ Et tes soeurs? »

Il commençait visiblement la connaître, il savait ses faiblesses et comment appuyer dessus pour lui faire entendre raison. Arya pourrait se défendre, mais Sansa… Trop douce et naïve… Leana sentait sa respiration lui échapper et son esprit s’embrouiller de plus en plus. Elle devait protéger sa meute, elle le ressentait viscéralement au point d’oublier qui elle était.

« Leana, calme toi bon sang ! La secoua brusquement Sandor en la tenant par les épaules.

_ Je…, commença-t-elle incapable de finir sa phrase ou même d'aligner deux mots de façon cohérente.

_ Reprends-toi putain ! Tu es un louveteau ou une louve ? 

_ Je suis une louve ! Affirma Leane en grondant. Dis-moi qui sont mes ennemis?

_ Méfie toi seulement des lions. »

Leana se retient de le presser de plus de questions, elle voyait à son visage qu’il lui disait déjà plus qu’il ne pouvait. Etrangement, ses paroles lui rappelèrent quelque chose qu’elle avait oublié : le long cheveux blond qu’elle avait trouvé dans le tour de laquelle Bran était tombé. Doré comme tous ceux des Lannisters. La jeune femme se leva, elle ignora soudainement Sandor qui la regardait avec une expression butée et rendue irritée par son comportement. Elle s’avança jusqu’au barrel sans réfléchir, comme s’il l’appelait maintenant. Elle voyait le visage de l’arbre se déformer comme brûlé par un feu puissant, puis quand elle se rapprocha suffisamment pour le toucher elle vit une immense trace de griffes qui n’avait rien à voir avec celle d’un loup. Leana une terrible douleur mais elle se força à se retourner pour voir si l’animal qui avait fait ça était encore là. Mais elle ne vit qu’un loup, ou plus particulièrement une louve.

« Lady? Réalisa Leana avec stupeur. »

Comment pouvait-elle être là? Elle l’avait sentie mourir et en avait des cauchemars durant plusieurs nuits! Sansa l’avait pleurée inlassablement ! Leana s’approcha d’elle à la fois soulagée et méfiante de ce qui était entrain d’arriver. Sauf qu’au moment où elle allait toucher la tête de l’animal, celle-ci se détacha du reste de son corps et roula jusqu’aux pieds de Leana l’éclaboussant de sang au passage. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement de terreur. Alors des bruits d’épées vinrent assourdir ses oreilles et de la neige étouffa ses cris jusqu’à ce qu’elle se recroqueville au sol. 

**_L’hiver vient._ **

🐾🐾🐾🐾

Leana se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Quelque chose clochait, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un très mauvais et très long rêve, elle se souvenait d'une odeur de sang, qu'elle ressentait encore, mais il lui semblait oublier quelque chose de primordiale... Elle porta ses mains à sa gorge comme si elle avait encore fait le cauchemars à propos de Lady. Pourtant, elle avait pensé avoir réussi à passer au-dessus de tout ça… Elle ressentait une immense impression de danger imminent. 

Finalement, son inquiétude diminua progressivement tandis que les derniers souvenirs de son rêve s’estompaient, et d’autres réminiscences plus agréables lui revinrent en mémoire. Rien qu’à imaginer ce qui était arrivé, elle sentit une intense chaleur se répandre dans son corps : elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle ait enfin pu connaître les plaisirs charnels avec Sandor… Savoir qu’ils avaient été aussi proches lui donnaient confiance en un futur commun. 

« Reprends toi, tu es une louve du nord, pas une jouvencelle qui rougit pour un rien, se reprocha-t-elle à elle même.

_ Parler tout seul est le premier signe de la folie, fit remarquer doctement une voix de femme dans la même pièce.

_ Très pertinent, rétorqua Leana en réalisant qu’il ne s’agissait que de son amie Sinead qui la regardait en se retenant visiblement de rire. Quelle heure est-il? 

_ Le repas de midi est déjà passé, lui apprit-elle. Lord Stark souhaitait d’ailleurs s’entretenir avec toi dès ton réveil. 

_ Mais j'ai dormis combien de temps, grommela la jeune femme en quittant son nid douillet pour attraper une tunique qui traînait. 

_ Aucune idée, avoua Sinead. Quand je suis rentrée tu n’étais pas là, et à mon réveil tu étais endormie comme un bébé. Je suppose que tu as eu une nuit très intéressante…

_ Hm hm, toussota Leana pour se donner une consistance malgré le regard empli de sous entendus de son amie. Je vais rejoindre Lord Eddard de ce pas…

_ Mais oui mais oui, s’amusa la rousse devant l’air gêné qu’elle devait afficher. »

Leana préféra s’éclipser plutôt que d’affronter une seconde de plus la terrible perspicacité de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour deviner ou comprendre ainsi ce que ressentait ou cherchait à dissimuler ses interlocuteurs, mais c’était un talent qu’elle entretenait depuis qu’elles étaient enfants et Leana n’avait jamais pu lui cacher le moindre secret. Pourtant, elle n’avait pas eu d’éducation particulière, étant simplement une fille de villageois toute simple… Leana finit par chasser ces pensées de son esprit pour essayer de se concentrer sur la raison qui avait pu pousser son père adoptif à vouloir la voir aussi soudainement.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu’au bureau de la main du Roi, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas très loin des appartements et elle y arriva en seulement quelques minutes. Elle n’avait pas pris soin de s’habiller, préférant une tenue simple mais pratique constituée d’une tunique de lin grossière, un pantalon en cuir, ainsi que son épée attachée à sa taille grâce à son fourreau. Elle finit de tresser sommairement ses cheveux au moment où elle s’arrêtait devant la porte. Elle toqua et fut invité presque instantanément à entrer. 

« Lord Eddard, fit Leana en inclina respectueusement la tête.

_ Leana, répondit-il rapidement en continuant ce qu’il était entrain de faire sans la regarder. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? S’étonna la jeune femme en le voyant ranger précipitamment ses affaires.

_ Nous rentrons chez nous, déclara Eddard. J’ai besoin de toi; va prévenir les filles et aide les à se préparer le plus rapidement possible. »

Leana resta interdite quelques secondes, elle avait dû mal à comprendre ce qu’il se passait et surtout ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle inquiétude chez l’homme qu’elle avait toujours vu calme et maître de lui-même. Lord Eddard sembla se rendre compte de son trouble car il arrêta de ranger pendant un moment pour s’approcher d’elle. 

« Leana, commença-t-il en plantant son regard gris déterminé dans le sien et la jeune femme crut y lire une immense inquiétude qui la rongea également. J’ai besoin de ton aide.

_ Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez, assura-t-elle en tentant de ne pas se laisser contaminer par les émotions du seigneur de Winterfell.

_ Tu es comme ma fille, même si tu n’es pas de mon sang je t’ai élevée en tant que telle, continua-t-il comme s’il avait préparé ce discours plusieurs fois dans son esprit. Tu auras toujours ta place dans notre famille et à Winterfell.

_ Je, bafouilla Leana qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Je ferais tout pour notre famille !

_ Merci, souffla Eddard en semblant soudainement bien plus vieux que ce qu'avait bien voulu voir Leana jusque-là. J’aimerais que tu me promettes de protéger Sansa et Arya. 

_ Bien sûr ! S’empressa-t-elle émue par une telle question. Même au prix de ma vie ! Ceux sont mes soeurs !

_ Je ne pensais pas pouvoir t’en demander autant… Mais tu es assez âgée maintenant, continua-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver les prochains jours, mais il faut à tous prix que Sansa et Arya restent en vie. Elles doivent être notre priorité. »

Leana assimila difficilement ce que sous entendaient les paroles du Lord Stark, si jamais la situation l’exigeait, elle devrait favoriser la survie de ses soeurs à celle de son père adoptif. Elle avait juré à Arya d’être toujours à ses côtés, mais pour elle cela allait plus loin que cela. Toute sa famille était sa meute, avec Lord Eddard à sa tête, si celui-ci venait à disparaître alors la responsabilité de la protéger retomberait sur elle. Un énorme poid se posa sur ses épaules mais Leana garda la tête haute, elle ne décevrait pas son père.

« Vous pouvez me faire confiance, assura Leana.

_ Bien. Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il avant d’hésiter une seconde. L’homme qu’épousera Sansa deviendra sûrement un jour le Lord de Winterfell… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, regarda furtivement autour de lui puis Leana, celle-ci finit par comprendre qu’il avait peur que l'on surprenne leur conversation. Et, elle commença à réaliser l’étendue de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lord Eddard craignait pour sa vie, et pour celle de sa famille, les lieux n’étaient plus sûrs, et les murs pouvaient avoir des oreilles. Elle essaya d’affiner son ouïe mais ne réussit pas à percevoir autre chose que la respiration altérée de Lord Eddard. 

« Je comprends, fit Leana. Nous rentrerons tous à Winterfell.

_ Je l’espère. »

Leana prit congé avant de reprendre rapidement la direction des quartiers qui leur avaient été attribués dans l’espoir d’y retrouver ses deux soeurs. La terrible conversation qu’elle venait d’avoir avait affolé son esprit, elle ne pensait plus qu’à éloigner le plus rapidement possible sa meute du danger qu’elle encourrait en restant ici. Elle pensa à Sandor, maintenant qu’elle avait réussi à pouvoir enfin être proche avec lui, accepterait-il de la suivre dans le Nord? Elle avait la désagréable impression qu’il allait refuser, après tout il était loyal aux Lannister, et elle n’était pas sûr d’être plus importante que son désir de se venger de son frère. Que devait-elle faire? Elle ne pouvait pas non plus souhaiter n’être jamais venue jusque dans le Sud, mais elle n’arrivait pas à trouver de solution à leur situation. Elle avait le sentiment d’être empêtrée dans un sable mouvant. 

Il ne lui restait plus qu’à se dépasser. Après tout, elle était une louve du Nord, personne ne pouvait se mettre entre elle et sa meute. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sandor

  
  


Sandor ne s’était pas sentit aussi bien depuis… Enfaite il ne s’était sûrement jamais sentit aussi bien de toute sa foutue vie. Si il arrivait à complètement oublier la partie de son enfance où il était encore innocent, mais dont il ne conservait aucun souvenir. Il réalisait difficilement l’effet qu’avait la louve sur lui, elle l'imprégnait de sa force et de son goût de liberté à tel point que lui-même arrivait à voir différemment ce qui l’entourait. Il prenait conscience des personnes qui l’entouraient d’une nouvelle façon, et surtout désirait de plus en plus s'émanciper de la cage dans laquelle il s‘était lui-même enfermé. Enfin, tout le mérite ne revenait pas uniquement à la louve puisque son combat contre Gregor lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’être loyal au Roi l’empêchait finalement d’assouvir sa vengeance. 

Mais… Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’une jeune femme comme la louve ait accepté de partager une nuit avec lui sans échanger une bourse de pièces d’or comme il en avait l’habitude. Elle l’avait regardé sans exprimer dans ses yeux autre chose que du désir et de la confiance. Ce n’était pas un regard auquel il était habitué, pourtant il devait bien reconnaître qu’il pourrait facilement en devenir dépendant. Néanmoins, il se refusait à céder aux pulsions de son corps, il devait continuer dans sa voie pour pouvoir satisfaire son désir de vengeance. Il ne pourrait jamais penser à autre chose alors que certaines personnes ne pouvaient reposer en paix tant qu’il n’aurait pas mis fin à la vie de Gregor. Sandor crispa ses doigts, et réussit miraculeusement à penser à autre chose. 

Il avait juste à garder la tête froide, pour l'instant il obéissait au prince Joffrey, et un jour il aurait la tête de Gregor. Quant à la louve, elle resterait là où sa meute était, et elle se trouvait à Port Réal à l'heure actuelle. 

Il se trouvait justement avec le prince Joffrey quand la nouvelle tomba : Jaime Lannister avait attaqué le Lord Eddard Stark, parce que la femme de ce dernier avait fait prisonnier le jeune frère du second. Le fils Lannister avait fuit la capitale, sûrement avec l’intention de retrouver le nain, tandis que son adversaire avait été rapatrié d’urgence au château pour être soigné en catastrophe. Sandor dû écouter le prince Joffrey se plaindre du comportement des gens du Nord tandis qu’il devait monter silencieusement la garde à côté de lui. Il se trouvait actuellement avec sa soeur et son frère, tous deux plus jeunes et très différents de caractère que leur aîné.

« Quand je serais Roi, je ferais assouvir le Nord, assura Joffrey qui ne comprenait pas que son père puisse laisser les actes du Lord Stark impunis.

_ Mais… Ils n’ont rien fais de mal, murmura Tommen en caressant son chat. 

_ Tu n’es qu’une chiffe-molle ! S’énerva son frère en chassant brusquement l’animal qui sur le coup de la colère griffa son propriétaire. Bien fait pour toi.

_ Tommen, s’écria Myrcella en se levant de son siège pour voir la blessure de son jeune frère.

_ Pourquoi tu es méchant comme ça? pleurnicha Tommen en serrant sa main où coulait une petite goutte de sang. 

_ Parce que je le peux, se venta ouvertement Joffrey avec un sourire goguenard. Quand je serais Roi vous devrais faire tout ce que je dis !

_ Mère ne sera pas d’accord, rétorqua Myrcella en bravant son aîné de son regard vert.

_ Mère est toujours d’accord avec moi ! S’emporta le prince en jetant au sol la chaise sur laquelle se tenait juste avant sa soeur. »

Myrcella sursauta sur le coup de la surprise et de la peur mêlée tandis que Tommen poussa un petit gémissement étranglé. Le limier pensait être habitué aux excès de colère et de cruauté du prince mais voir ainsi la jeune fille baisser la tête, mais se tenir fermement entre ses deux frères lui renvoya des images douloureuses en mémoire. Tout était différent, se força-t-il à penser, ces enfants n’avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu’ils avaient été il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Pourtant, quand il vit Joffrey s’approcher furieusement de sa soeur avec la ferme intention de s’en prendre à elle, Sandor se surprit à serrer les points refoulant difficilement la colère qui l’étranglait soudainement. Pourtant, il resta immobile, aussi pathétique et impuissant qu’avant. 

Heureusement, la porte de la salle s’ouvrit soudainement sur la reine Cersei qui se précipita dans la salle dans une grande fureur. Sandor remarqua involontairement sa joue où une marque rouge transparaissait, au moment où elle se tournait vers lui.

« Laisse nous seuls chien ! Cracha-t-elle violemment. »

Le limier hocha rapidement la tête avant de quitter la pièce à grandes enjambées désirant quitter cet endroit à l’ambiance pesante et étouffante. Il s’arrêta devant la porte une fois qu’il l’eut refermée et y resta, incapable de penser à quoi faire ensuite. Il se détestait soudainement, réalisant qu’il n’avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps, à croire que ces dernières années d’entraînement avaient totalement été inutiles. Rageur, il commença à arpenter les couloirs du château sans but précis et finit bien évidemment par tomber sur la pièce où reposait le Lord Stark. 

Il la reconnut grâce à la présence du nordien qui montait la garde devant, celui-ci lui lança d’ailleurs un regard noir en le voyant arriver. Sandor sentit un sourire moqueur naître sur ses lèvres, et des mots railleurs brûlèrent ses lèvres. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux Clegane? L’interpella-t-il durement en voyant qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de continuer sa route.

_ Ce couloir est encore libre d’usage il me semble? Rétorqua Sandor ravi de pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur quelqu’un. 

_ Arrêtez, ordonna une voix sombre qui les retient tous deux. Rolo, tu peux y aller je prends le relais.

_ Comme tu voudras, accepta celui-ci clairement réticent à l’idée de laisser sa camarade avec le limier. »

Sandor allait lancer une pique quand il aperçut le regard glacé de Leana qui le fixait sans ciller. Ses yeux semblaient aussi vides que inquiétants, elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu’il avait quittée la nuit dernière. Elle semblait épuisée et sur le quivive, surveillant le moindre mouvement et sursautant au moindre bruit. 

« C’est quoi cette tête ? Demanda-t-il abruptement en tentant de s’inquiéter pour son état sans pouvoir réussir à le dire clairement. 

_ Mon père adoptif est cloué au lit, sa jambe trouée de part en part, répliqua Leana cinglante. 

_ Il s’en remettra, assura Sandor. Es-tu aussi faible que ça?

_ Dis le encore une fois? Menaça Leana en plantant son regard dans le sien avec toute la force qu’il lui connaissait.»

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper son col.

« Je tuerai tous ceux qui osent s’en prendre à ma meute, jura-t-elle les dents serrées. »

Sandor frissonna devant la férocité qu’il lisait maintenant dans ses yeux, et sans réfléchir il passa une main derrière la nuque de la louve pour l’embrasser brusquement. Celle-ci ne se débattit pas, cherchant même plutôt à dominer leur baiser avec force. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent un moment silencieusement.

« Merci, fit finalement Leana avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Pour quoi? Grommela Sandor qui n’était pas habitué à la gratitude et s’en méfiait donc comme à peu près de tout dans sa vie. 

_ J’étais noyée dans mon inquiétude, avoua Leana en jetant un regard bref à la pièce derrière eux. Tu m’as permis d’ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. 

_ Je n’ai rien fait, rétorqua-t-il n’acceptant pas ses remerciements pour une raison aussi stupide. »

_ Je n’ai rien fait _ , ces mots résonnèrent durement en lui, il accusa le coup difficilement. Il n’avait aucun mérite, en rien. Il se mit à regretter son dernier geste, il n’aurait pas dû profiter de la faiblesse de la louve, il aurait dû mettre un terme définitif à cette triste mascarade.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, déclara soudainement Leana, mais je n’aime pas cette expression sur ton visage. 

_ N’essaie pas de comprendre, répliqua Sandor agacé par son air ingénu. Tu es trop putain de naïve ! 

_ Peut-être que je le suis, reconnue-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Mais je sais que tu fais partie de ma meute maintenant. 

_ Un chien ne peut pas faire partie des loups.

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Sandor se renfrogna, cette femme était totalement imprévisible et agaçante ! Pourtant il ne pouvait pas non plus s’empêcher d’apprécier ses mots ! Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les accepter. Alors qu’il allait la démentir, la porte derrière eux s’ouvrit à nouveau laissant sortir les deux jeunes filles du Lord Eddard Stark : Sansa et Arya. La plus vieille leur lança un regard gêné avant de détourner rapidement ses yeux mouillés, tandis que la plus jeune le fixa avec un regard noir.

« On dirait que la petite louve veut me tuer, se moqua-t-il ouvertement. 

_ Attends de voir, gronda Arya en levant le menton avec détermination. Tu pourrais être surpris !

_ Arrêtez-ça tout les deux, les reprit Leana. Votre père vous a demandé de préparer vos affaires. Vous devrez être prête dès qu’il sera remis.

_ Hmpf, grommela la plus jeune en se détournant à contre coeur. »

Sandor rattrapa Leana au moment où celle-ci allait également lui tourner le dos, il saisit son bras et lui demanda rapidement :

« Prêtes pour quoi? 

_ Pour rentrer chez nous, répondit innocemment Leana. Nous retournons à Winterfell. »

🐺🐶🐺🐶

Sandor laissa tomber la cruche qu’il tenait dans sa main en réalisant qu’elle était vide, celle-ci s’écrasa bruyamment avant de se briser en plusieurs morceaux. Mais, il les ignora et se contenta d’aller chercher la seconde encore pleine pour s’en servir une grande rasade. Il était saoul, il voulait noyer ses pensées dans une mer d'alcool pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre possession de lui. Sa journée avait été plus merdique que jamais, il avait qu’une envie c’était de tout foutre en l’air et se barrer le plus loin possible. 

Son cerveau était le pire connard du monde car malgré la dose de vin qu’il avait bu, celui-ci continuait à lui montrer en boucle le sourire innocent de Leana quand elle lui avait planté son couteau dans le dos : elle rentrait à Winterfell. Comment avait-elle pu le manipuler ainsi pour finalement le laisser tomber aussi facilement? La cruauté des femmes ne connaissait aucune limite. Et la bêtise des hommes également. Il se détestait pour être tombé aussi facilement dans ses filets. Maintenant il était dans un état pitoyable à cause de sa propre connerie. 

Soudain, alors qu’il cherchait où il avait bien pu mettre la troisième cruche de vin, il entendit qu’on ouvrait la porte de ses appartements. Il se retourna rageusement et lança ce qu’il tenait à la main, ce qui se trouva être un morceau de terre cuite. Le nouveau venu n’eut même pas besoin de bouger pour l’éviter tellement l’alcool avait amoindri ses capacités et sa précision.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot. »

Sandor vit rouge, c’était exactement les mots qu’il ne voulait pas entendre à cet instant là, il se rua sur ce connard de toutes ses forces. Il était bien décidé à lui arracher les boyaux avec ses propres mains s’il le devait ! Alors qu’il allait l’attraper, il le vit disparaître de son champs de vision, puis une pression dans son dos le fit chanceler et il s’écroula lamentablement par terre. Légèrement sonné et humilié, il chercha à se retourner pour se relever mais son adversaire s’assit sur son torse de tout son poids pour l'immobiliser. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu me veux putain de connard? S’écria Sandor fou de rage.

_ Tout. »

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua les yeux jaunes qui le fixaient depuis le début, et il sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Il fut incapable de bouger quand la louve se pencha pour venir prendre possession de ses lèvres comme un seigneur réclame son bien. Et il la laissa faire quand elle commença à mordre son cou en se frottant langoureusement contre lui. 

🍋🍋🍋🍋

Sandor finit par réagir quand il sentit les mains froides de Leana glisser sur son torse avant de venir défaire les lacets de son pantalon puis de saisir son sexe avec habileté. Il remarqua qu’à ce moment-là à quel point il était excité par sa présence, et il ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir quand elle le fit entrer en elle sans plus de cérémonie. Le gémissement de la louve lui procura une certaine satisfaction, l'incitant enfin à la saisir dans ses bras pour venir l’embrasser avidement. Il sentit son sourire satisfait contre ses lèvres, et grogna à nouveau quand elle commença à bouger sur lui avec plus d’aisance qu’il ne l’en aurait crû capable. Il agrippa brusquement ses fesses de ses mains pour la tenir quand il se releva en titubant, afin de la plaquer sur son lit pour pouvoir la baiser plus facilement. Il donna tout ce qu’il avait pour la faire crier de plaisir jusqu’à ce qu’elle jouisse, avant de se laisser venir également dans un râle incontrôlé. 

🍋🍋🍋🍋

« Pourquoi es-tu là? Grogna-t-il une fois allongé plus conventionnellement sur le lit. 

_ Tu es mon loup, si je veux partager ta couche, je le fais, répondit simplement Leana avec un regard qui le fit frissonner à nouveau.

_ Et tu feras comment une fois que tu te sera barrée dans le Nord? Cracha-t-il sans chercher à cacher sa colère et sa déception. 

_ De la même façon, puisque tu vas venir avec nous, fit-elle avec un sourire assuré.

_ Et si je ne veux pas? 

_ Je sais ce que tu désires, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Et tu l’auras je te le promets. 

_ Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur? 

_ C’est un secret… »

Sandor pensa que c’était totalement ridicule, que toute cette situation n’avait aucun sens et que cela n’allait nul part. Mais la fatigue et l’alcool mêlés eurent raison de lui, et il s’endormit contre la poitrine de la louve qui le serra contre elle toute la nuit. 

🐺🐶🐺🐶

Le lendemain, Lord Eddard Stark allait déjà suffisamment mieux pour assumer à nouveau ses obligations de main du Roi. Sandor devait toujours accompagner le prince Joffrey, et il s'acquitta fidèlement de sa tâche. Ce matin-là, il recevait des cours d’épées par un des maîtres Lannister spécialement envoyé pour lui. Sandor se tenait légèrement en retrait, cuisant sous la chaleur de la capital. Il crut qu’il allait s’endormir debout quand une vision salvatrice passa dans son champs de vision. 

Il aperçut Leana et Arya qui arrivaient dans la cour d’entraînement, la plus âgée était vêtue de sa tenue de cuir souple renforcée tandis que la plus jeune était habillée comme un garçon avec une chemise blanche sale et un pantalon. Il vit également Sansa et sa Septa qui s’installèrent à l’ombre du soleil pour coudre. Sandor se demanda distraitement pourquoi toute la maisonnée Stark se déplaçait maintenant en groupe, mais il préféra ne pas se plaindre de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu’elles se disaient de là où il était, mais il vit Leana rire puis ébouriffer les cheveux d’Arya tandis que celle-ci faisait mine de se renfrogner. Elles semblaient tellement proches. 

Finalement, comme à Winterfell, il les vit se mettre à garde puis s’entraîner sérieusement, la petite Stark semblait avoir fait beaucoup de progrès. Comme presque tout le monde au château, il savait pertinemment que le Lord Stark avait payé des cours d’escrime à sa fille. Et, ils semblaient ne pas avoir été en vain. Elle tenait son arme avec plus de fermeté, et se déplaçait avec une nouvelle agilité démontrant qu’elle avait une meilleur conscience d’elle-même. Sans s’en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire en les regardant faire.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a chien? l'apostropha durement le prince Joffrey en arrivant à sa hauteur. 

_ Rien mon prince, répondit obligeamment Sandor. »

_ Rien que je vous donnerai,  _ se promit-il intérieurement. 

« Allons nous en, ordonna le prince. Je ne peux pas m’entraîner ici, il y a trop de mécréants. »

Sandor inclina la tête et s’éloigna en retenant la colère qui l’avait saisit. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, il n’avait qu’à conserver son masque et continuer comme il l’avait toujours fait. Il avait confiance dans le fait que ses efforts finiraient par payer. Il aperçut en quittant la cour que Leana les regardait. 

🐺🐶🐺🐶

Pourtant, ce fragile équilibre fut rompu quand le Roi mourut seulement quelques jours plus tard, après un accident de chasse. Sandor accompagna le prince Joffrey au chevet de son père et fut étonné de le voir sincèrement perdu face à ce tragique évènement. Le jeune garçon fut finalement congédié, et il dissimula avec difficulté la peine et le désaroie qu’il ressentait. Les deux autres enfants du monarque étaient dans le même état et Sandor dû les garder le temps de la journée. Joffrey refusait qu’il entre dans sa chambre et il dû monter la garde à l’extérieur.

Le limier se doutait que quelque chose se tramait depuis longtemps à la capitale, mais si le Roi devait mourir alors les évènements risquaient de se précipiter. Il ne savait pas ce que le Lord Stark avait prévu, mais il ne pourrait jamais mener à bien ses ambitions ici, il était trop loin de ses terres et personne ne partageait ses valeurs ici. Sandor espérait seulement que cet homme aurait l’intelligence de fuir tant qu’il le pouvait. Lui-même ne désirait qu’une chose c’était de rejoindre la louve avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Mais il était encore trop fidèle au prince pour quitter son poste alors que les jours les plus dangereux sont ceux où un Roi meurt. Il savait pertinemment que la dernière fois, les deux enfants du précédent Roi avaient été massacrés par nul autre que Gregor, son enfoiré de frère. 

Finalement, malgré l’agitation, la journée finit par s’étirer jusqu’à se terminer. Et, alors que Sandor pensait pouvoir enfin être libéré de ses obligations, la nouvelle tomba dramatiquement : le Roi était mort. Plus personne ne pourrait arrêter l’énorme roue du destin, et celle-ci allait écraser tout ceux qui n’étaient pas prêts. La Reine Cersei vint chercher son fils pour l’emmener dans la salle du trône et elle conseilla au limier de se tenir prêt à dégainer son épée pour protéger le nouveau Roi. 

Ils n’eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que le Lord de Winterfell, la main de l’ancien Roi, vienne réclamer l'exécution des dernières volontés du feu Roi Robert, mais Cersei se contenta de déchirer l’insignifiant papier avec dédain. Juste avant de demander à faire arrêter Eddard Stark qui vit tout ses hommes mourir avant d'être immobilisé.

« Récupérez les deux filles Stark. Tuez tous les autres, ordonna froidement Cersei. »

_ Leana ! _


	11. Chapter 11

Sinead

Sinead regarda la petite masure qui se dressait devant elle, coincée entre deux autres constructions précaires du quartier bien connu Culpucier. C’était un des endroits les plus pauvres et mal famés de Port-Réal mais le bout de jeune femme qu’elle était ne se laissa pas impressionner par sa réputation. Elle poussa la porte branlante d’une main ferme et retient un frisson de dégoût en la voyant tomber sur le sol dans un mélange de bois plus ou moins pourri. Ensuite, elle entra à l’intérieur et son nez se tordit face à l’agression olfactive qu’il subit sous la forme d’une forte odeur d’humidité et de renfermé qui était presque insoutenable. Elle brava cet obstacle et fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire pour voir l’étendue des lieux et des travaux qu’elle devrait y faire si elle voulait pouvoir y vivre correctement. 

Au bout de presque une heure de lutte, elle put établir l’importance de sa tâche : étonnamment l’intérieur avait été plutôt bien préservé demandant surtout beaucoup de nettoyage et d’aménagement pour devenir agréable à vivre, par contre l’étage supérieur était presque impraticable vu que le plancher était rongé par l’humidité menaçant de s’effondrer au moindre instant. Sinead prévu donc de retirer toutes les planches pourries pour les remplacer par des nouvelles avant de pouvoir décider ce qu’elle ferait de la partie supérieur de sa nouvelle habitation. 

Sinead contempla un instant l’endroit en songeant à tout ce qu’elle quittait pour venir s’installer ici. Elle avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie dans le Nord, à l’intérieur des remparts de Winterfell, où elle avait connu une certaine paix même si élevée dans un milieu modeste. Puis elle avait suivit son amie Leana dans le Sud, à Port-Réal, vivant dans le Donjon Rouge en tant que servante de la maison Stark dans un confort tout relatif. Mais, finalement, elle avait préféré s'émanciper, cherchant à se détacher de l’influence de sa maisonnée pour essayer de trouver sa propre voie, tester ses limites et surtout pour voir jusqu’où elle pourrait aller. 

Elle passa donc sa première journée à débarrasser le sol des détritus qui s’y trouvaient, affrontant les toiles d’araignées -et leurs habitantes- ainsi que d’autres insectes tout aussi agréables. Elle découvrit également deux vitres encrassées qui une fois nettoyées permirent à la lumière du soleil déclinant de venir éclairer légèrement les lieux. Satisfaite, Sinead installa ses maigres affaires à même le sol : empilant plusieurs couches de vêtements pour se fabriquer un lit précaire mais qui s’avéra suffisant pour passer la nuit sans souffrir de douleurs musculaires.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva en sentant la lumière du soleil à travers ses paupières closes, elle décida qu’il était temps de finir de s’occuper des lieux. Elle sortit dans la ruelle qui se trouvait devant sa porte et attrapa le premier garnement qui passa devant elle.

« Petit, appela-t-elle avec une sourire avenant qui suffit à faire retourner l’enfant dans cette direction puis qui la regarda avec des yeux méfiants attendant de voir ce qu’elle avait à dire avant de décider s’il devait partir en courant ou non. Est-ce que tu veux te faire un peu d’argent?

_ s’dépend c’qu’j’dois faire, marmonna-t-il en avalant la moitié de ses mots. 

_ Je te donne cette pièce, dit-elle en lui fourrant un cerf d’argent dans sa main, j’ai besoin que tu ailles chercher des personnes qui peuvent m’aider à changer un plancher en bois. En récompense je leur donnerai des potions pour soigner. 

_ Et moi? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le quivive.

_ Si tu remplis ta tâche, tu auras une autre pièce, promit-elle. »

Le petit garçon continua à la fixer un instant, puis semblant finalement accepter il reprit sa course et finit de détaler hors du champs de vision de Sinead. Celle-ci occupa son temps en commençant à aménager les lieux à son goût : elle était bien décidée à en faire une boutique où elle pourrait vendre les décoctions qu’elle fabriquerait. Le Lord Stark avait été suffisamment généreux avec elle pour qu’elle n’ait jamais besoin d’argent mais elle souhaitait sincèrement être auto-suffisante, et elle comptait utiliser ce qu’il lui avait donné seulement pour lancer son commerce. 

Alors qu’au moins une ou deux heures s’étaient écoulées, et que Sinead commençait à envisager à aller se mettre en quête de plantes pour commencer ses décoctions, trois personnes se présentèrent devant sa bicoque.

« C’est ici qu’on peut avoir des potions? Demanda un homme entre deux âges.

_ C’est exacte, fit chaleureusement Sinead ravie de voir que le gamin avait respecté sa part du marché. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on doit faire? Questionna une gamine qui devait avoir à peine moins de son âge et qui affichait une mine renfrognée. 

_ Il faut enlever le plancher du dessus et le changer, expliqua-t-elle le plus clairement possible. Je n’ai pas de bois donc il faudrait aussi en trouver.

_ Je m’en charge, assura un autre garçon.

_ Comment on peut être sur que vous allez bien nous donner notre potion? Insista le premier méfiant.

_ Rien à part ma promesse, supposa Sinead. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez comme potion? 

_ Ma fille est couverte de boutons, expliqua-t-il en affichant une mine inquiète. Elle tousse aussi.

_ Je vois, souffla la jeune femme en réfléchissant. Vous voudrez bien m’emmener à son chevet que je puisse l’observer?

_ D’accord, accepta-t-il après une hésitation mais encouragé par sa visible bonne volonté.

_ Et vous? Demanda Sinead aux deux plus jeunes.

_ Ma mère… Ma mère fais que vomir, expliqua à contre coeur la fille.

_ Mon maître a attrapé froid, mais il refuse de se soigner, avoua le garçon.

_ Bien, je pense pouvoir concocter ce qu’il leur faut. Je m’appelle Sinead et vous?

_ Degore, se présenta le plus âgé.

_ Tomoe.

_ Gendry.

_ Enchanté, fit la jeune femme, je vous laisse commencer pendant que je m’occupe de commencer vos potions. »

Sinead leur montra l’état de l’étage, le plus âgé semblait s’y connaître suffisamment pour donner des directives aux deux autres qui obéirent sans rechigner. La propriétaire, rassurée de voir qu’ils avaient les choses en mains, redescendit pour s’occuper de rassembler ce qu’elle avait déjà et de faire l’inventaire de ce qu’il lui manquait pour commencer ses potions. 

Elle récupéra un plat en terre cuite dans lequel elle commença à écraser plusieurs plantes pour tenter de soigner la maladie infantile de l'enfant de Degore. Alors qu’elle allait se retrouver bloquée par manque d’ingrédients, le gamin revient la voir pour avoir sa seconde pièce. 

« Si tu le souhaites, expliqua-t-elle, tu peux travailler pour moi et je te paierais à chaque fois d’une pièce de cerf. Qu’en dis-tu?

_ Qu’est-ce que je dois faire? Demanda-t-il toujours méfiant.

_ Me trouver les ingrédients que je te demande, pour l’instant.

_ D’accord. Qu’est-ce que tu veux?

_ Il me faut des fleurs de lys et des graines de pavot. »

Elle lui donna une petite bourse de cuir qui ne contenait que très peu d’argent en comparaison de ce qu’elle possédait réellement, mais elle savait que c’était également suffisant pour susciter la cupidité surtout dans un quartier aussi pauvre. Pourtant, elle n’hésita pas à la lui confier, elle espérait ainsi pouvoir tester sa capacité à résister à la tentation. Elle pensait également pouvoir peut-être en faire son commis officiel, et si cela l'intéressait elle pourrait même le former à la préparation des potions. 

Finalement, à la fin de la journée, les travaux avaient bien avancé, le petit garçon n’était pas revenu mais Sinead ne s’en inquiéta pas d’avantage. Elle accompagna Degore chez lui, et observa l’état de sa petite fille pour s’assurer de lui donner le traitement correspondant. Elle eut le coeur serré de voir cet enfant souffrir sans que personne ne s’occupe d’elle, mais malheureusement c’était la réalité dans laquelle ils vivaient : sans argent, on ne pouvait pas avoir de soins. Sinead renouvela son engagement au père, et promis de finir la potion le plus rapidement possible. 

La jeune femme passa une nouvelle nuit à dormir sur ses vêtements. Le lendemain, ces trois travailleurs arrivèrent tôt et se mirent rapidement à leur tâche. Comme il manquait toujours des ingrédients à Sinead, elle resta un instant à les observer en silence. Gendry et Tomoe semblaient suffisamment proches, se titillant parfois mais elle trouvait étonnant de voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient : ils étaient grands et costauds l’un comme l’autre, ils arboraient des cheveux noirs jais et des yeux bleus identiques qui donnaient presque l’impression de voir des jumeaux. Pourtant, de ce qu’elle comprenait, ils étaient tout les deux des enfants de prostitués et se connaissaient uniquement parce que leurs mères respectives avaient travaillé au même endroit. 

Alors que le soir déclinait, Sinead fut soulagée de voir enfin le gamin revenir à sa masure. Mais, en le voyant arriver, elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait : sa démarche était laborieuse. En le voyant de plus près, elle remarqua son oeil droit noir et sa joue gauche rouge, ainsi que ses vêtements déchirés.

« Qui? Demanda Sinead avant même qu’il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_ Personne, répondit-il en tendant ses ingrédients à moitiés écrasés, voilà c’que t’avais demandé.

_ Regarde moi, insista la rousse en se mettant à son niveau. Je n’accepte pas qu’on s’en prenne à mes amis. Si tu ne veux pas me dire, alors montre moi. »

Le gamin se balança sur son pied en hésitant, finalement il attrapa sa main et fit mine de la tirer pour la conduire. Alors que Sinead allait sortir, Gendry et Tomoe les rejoignirent à l’extérieur.

« On vient avec vous, décréta Gendry appuyé par un hochement de tête de Tomoe. »

Le jour commençait déjà à baisser suffisamment pour qu’ils voient difficilement où ils allaient, Sinead ne connaissait pas encore très bien les lieux mais ils descendaient ce qui ne pouvait que signifier qu’ils se rapprochaient de la Néra et du port. Le gamin s’arrêta avant de l’atteindre, il tourna dans une minuscule ruelle où ils ne purent passer qu’un par un, mais Sinead n’avait pas lâcher la main de l’enfant. Elle n’avait pas songé une seule fois qu’il puisse les tromper, elle avait totalement foi en lui et elle pouvait sentir sa volonté s’enflammer à chaque fois que ses yeux apercevaient ses blessures. Il y avait une chose qu’elle ne pouvait pardonner : qu’on puisse blesser un enfant. A cet instant, elle aurait tué sans distinction, sans réfléchir, mais elle tentait de conserver son sang-froid, si elle disparaissait maintenant, tout ce à quoi elle avait travaillé toute sa vie serait réduit à néant. Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus fermer les yeux sur ce dont elle avait été témoin. 

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac encadré par des maisons dans un état encore plus incertains que celle de Sinead. Les murs étaient recouverts de crasses épaisses et noires, un chat famélique s’échappa en miaulant entre leur jambes, attirant l’attention de quatre hommes à la mine patibulaire qui était entrain de compter des pièces rassemblaient sur le dessus d’un tonneau entre eux. Ils se tournèrent dans leur direction dévoilant leurs visages mal rasés et aussi clairement peu amicaux. Ils représentaient sûrement la fine fleur de Culpucier. 

« Tu veux une autre raclée sale mioche? Cracha l’un d’eux en remarquant le garçon parmis eux. »

Le petit tenta d’être brave, il releva le menton mais chercha tout de même la présence rassurante de Sinead à côté de lui. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua qu’elle n’était plus là, il vit comme une flamme s’élancer puis l’homme qui l’avait roué de coups s’étala de tout son long sur le sol. La jeune femme rousse se tenait bien campé au dessus de lui, ses deux poings brandis au niveau de sa poitrine dont l’un avec des traces de sang frais. 

« Si vous levez encore la main sur un enfant, vous aurez à faire à moi ! Décréta-t-elle avec une hargne inattendue.

_ Va te faire foutre !

_ Sale pute ! »

Les trois autres tentèrent de l’agresser, emportés par la colère et la rage, mais Gendry intercepta le plus près d’un coup d’épaule qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas tandis que Tomoe se contentait de décocher un puissant coup de pied directement dans le ventre d’un autre. Sinead frappa le dernier dans le ventre puis dans le menton, l’envoyant s’écrouler sur son compère toujours au sol. Elle n’avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme douce et avenante qu’elle paraissait être, elle était maintenant comme une déesse vengeresse qui se dressait fièrement devant ses ennemis.

« Maintenant, le chef ici c’est moi. »

🌹🌷🌱🍀

« Donnez lui la potion une fois par jour pendant une semaine, expliqua calmement Sinead en se relevant après avoir observé la petite fille de Degore. Elle devrait rapidement aller mieux.

_ Merci, fit celui-ci l’air sincèrement touché par sa générosité. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

_ Vous m’avez déjà rendu service avec ma maison, nous sommes quittes maintenant, le rassura-t-elle aimablement. »

Le père la remercia encore plusieurs fois avant qu’elle ne quitte leur demeure pour rendre visite à la mère de Tomoe. Comme elle l’avait compris, celle-ci était une prostituée, et certaine se retrouvait parfois confrontée à des maladies difficiles à traiter et incapacitante dans le cadre de leur métier. Sinead lui donna une potion plutôt efficace et lui conseilla de se reposer au moins deux jours complets. Ensuite vient le maître de Gendry, celui-ci travaillait dans une forge avec le jeune garçon et elle comprit sans mal pourquoi il avait des problèmes. Après tout, il semblait plutôt âgé mais continuait de travailler autant que son jeune apprenti. Sinead se contenta donc de lui donner une potion à boire chaque jour et qui lui permettrait de retrouver un peu de force. 

Une fois qu’elle eut finit de remplir ses engagements, Sinead retourna dans sa maison qui était enfin terminée. Elle se sentit envahis par une forte émotion d’espoir et de motivation en voyant les derniers aménagements qu’elle y avait effectués. Maintenant, le rez-de-chaussé était envahis de plantes plus ou moins encombrantes qui donnaient l’impression d’entrer dans une forêt. Un peu dissimulé sur la droite on pouvait apercevoir un escalier en bois sombre qui conduisait à l’étage où se trouvait la petite chambre de Sinead. 

« Gavroche, appela-t-elle en entrant dans sa boutique. 

_ Je suis là, répondit le gamin en sortant de derrière une plante plus haute que lui. »

Ses blessures avaient disparu grâce aux soins de Sinead, et maintenant il arborait de la terre sur les joues et même des feuilles dans les cheveux. 

« Tu as fais ce que je t’ai demandé? 

_ J’ai replanté les deux grosses, et j’ai arrosé toutes les autres, récita-t-il avec une flegme feinte. 

_ Parfait, le félicita-t-elle chaleureusement. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant. »

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et partis tellement vite qu’il bouscula la nouvelle arrivante qui venait d’entrer dans la boutique. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s’excuser et disparut dans la ruelle de Culpucier. 

« Encore un gamin? Déclara une voix légèrement goguenarde.

_ Leana, fit Sinead ravie de voir sa meilleure amie. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène dans ma modeste boutique? 

_ Je t’amène ce que tu avais laissé dans notre chambre. »

Sinead récupéra la malle qu’elle lui tendait et la posa dans un coin dans la salle avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son amie d’enfance. Celle-ci était très différente d’elle : ses yeux étaients anthracites et ses cheveux ébènes, elle était même légèrement plus grande qu’elle et clairement plus musclée à tel point qu’elle donnait constamment l’impression d’être sur le point de se battre. Sinead trouvait ça étrangement agréable à vivre, son amie n’était pas hypocrite ou fourbe, elle était totalement entière et fidèle à ses valeurs de loyauté et de famille. Mais, il y avait tout de même une ombre à ce tableau : elle-même n’était pas entièrement sincère avec elle et souvent elle venait à regretter cet état de fait, comme elle allait à nouveau le ressentir rapidement en discutant avec elle.

« Comment ça se passe au donjon? Demanda Sinead en dissimulant son intérêt derrière une simple curiosité. 

_ Lord Stark se remet de sa blessure, expliqua Leana alors que ses lèvres se tordaient dans un rictus de colère. Je suis venue mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, je dois protéger les filles, je n’ai absolument confiance en personne ici.

_ A part moi, la taquina son amie.

_ A part toi évidemment, reconnu-t-elle avant d’hésiter pour ajouter, et une autre personne.

_ Quelqu’un aurait réussi à entrer dans ce cercle si difficile d’accès? Exagéra Sinead sans retenir son sourire amusé.

_ Hmpf, se renfrogna Leana. Tu ne saurais pas qui c’est pas la peine.

_ Alors je peux essayer de deviner? J’imagine que c’est la même personne dont on a déjà discuté plusieurs fois… Un homme il me semble. Suffisamment fort pour t'impressionner mais il ne doit pas appartenir à une maison… Donc pas un chevalier. Pourtant pour être au donjon il doit être proche de la famille royale ou des lannister. »

Sinead n’avait même pas besoin de demander des confirmations à Leana car le visage de celle-ci se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’approchait de la vérité. 

« Il me semble même t’avoir vu fréquenter le limier à plusieurs reprises dans le Nord, finit la rousse en fermant à moitié les yeux pour observer la réaction de son amie.

_ Tu es une sorcière, grommela celle-ci.

_ Tu en doutais encore? S’amusa Sinead.

_ Non, reconnu Leana. Je rentre au donjon, viens voir les filles à l’occasion.

_ Je n’y manquerais pas. »

Sinead donna plusieurs potions à Leana, certaines pour Sansa et Arya, d’autres pour soulager la blessure du Lord Eddard Stark. Une fois qu’elle fut partie, elle monta sa malle à l’étage mais n’eut pas le temps de la vider avant d’entendre la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir à nouveau. La jeune femme descendit pour apercevoir une silhouette encapuchonnée immobile qui ne bougea même pas en la voyant arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage de là où elle était, elle dû donc s’approcher suffisamment pour déduire à qui elle avait à faire. Clairement ce n’était pas quelqu’un du quartier, malgré sa tenue passe partout et discrète, elle était trop nette et trop belle pour être celle d’un habitant de Culpucier. 

Sinead sourit aimablement quand elle fut sur de l’identité de son nouvel invité. Elle inclina ironiquement la tête.

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? Demanda-t-elle trahissant une certaine habitude. 

_ Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles intéressantes pour moi sur la fille Stark? 

_ Bien sûr. »


	12. Chapter 12

Leana

Leana ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une pièce inconnue, et sa tête la lançait horriblement. Ce n'était pas tellement de la douleur mais plutôt un espèce de brouillard épais qui enserrait entièrement sa tête, l'empêchant de réfléchir comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle avait l’impression d’être perdue, aucun souvenir ne lui revenait de la veille… 

Après un moment d'adaptation, elle finit par se relever et elle observa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une petite pièce : il y avait une table dans un coin, une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue et le reste n'était qu'un fouillis sans nom. Cet endroit lui semblait familier mais elle avait encore du mal à réfléchir, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se souvenir de comment elle était arrivée là, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre en faite. Elle se souvenait de qui elle était : Leana, la fille adoptive du Lord Stark de Winterfell... Mais ses derniers souvenirs étaient plus que vagues, seules quelques bribes de paroles ou d’événements lui revenaient en mémoire. 

Plus elle tentait de se souvenir, plus les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, comme s'il refusait lui aussi de se remémorer. Elle se souvenait... De son père adoptif... Des hommes du guets... Puis la bataille... De sang. Beaucoup de sang. Elle revit également Syrio, le maître à danser de sa petite soeur qu’elle avait juré de protéger. Elle agrippa son haut entre ses bras comme si elle voulait arracher son coeur de sa poitrine pour arrêter de souffrir. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile et douloureuse, l’empêchant de réfléchir correctement. 

Leana tenta de se souvenir d’autre chose. Il n’y avait aucune logique dans les images qui lui revenaient en mémoire par intermittence, c’était comme regarder la vie de quelqu’un qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Des sensations douloureuses venaient l’envahir à travers ses tentatives, créant un mélange insoutenable dans son être. La jeune femme se plia en deux, incapable de retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues sans qu’elle ne sache d’où lui venait ce chagrin. 

Soudain quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Leana n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir : son corps réagit instinctivement, et avant qu’elle ne réalise ce qu’il se passait elle était déjà sur l’intru. Elle avait saisit sa gorge entre ses mains et plantait ses ongles dans la peau sensible avec un plaisir bestiale. Un grognement effrayant sortit de sa gorge sans qu’elle n’y ait pensé une seule seconde. 

« Leana ! C'est moi ! S'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

_ Sinead ?! Fit Leana surprise. »

La jeune femme recula de plusieurs pas comme si le contact de son amie l’avait brûlée et elle se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait tellement honte d’elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus retenir la bête qui grondait en elle. Elle ressentait le besoin d’attaquer et de tuer, c’était irrésistible, et terrifiant à la fois. Elle tenta de se calmer mais sa panique ne fit que s’aggraver, la rendant tremblante de fièvre. 

« Sinead, appela Leana d’une voix étranglée. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas résister…

_ Ça va aller, entendit-elle. »

Mais, Leana ne voyait déjà plus rien car un voile sanglant avait envahis sa vision dissimulant le visage de son amie. Sa respiration se fit plus rauque au point où elle ne la reconnaissait plus, c’était comme si un animal sauvage avait pris possession de son corps. Elle sentit les bras de Sinead passer autour d’elle, puis sa tête toucha ses cheveux. Elle sentit une forte odeur de terre et de plantes, étrangement cela eut un effet apaisant sur elle à tel point qu’elle fondit en larmes.

« Tout va bien se passer, assura Sinead d’une voix douce. Tu es en sécurité ici, je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. 

_ Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive Si? Fit plaintivement Leana. 

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua la rousse, je trouverai la réponse je te le promets. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. »

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de son amie, Leana n’arrivait pas à étouffer la sourde angoisse qui l’habitait toujours. Elle ne voulait pas croire les maigres souvenirs qu’elle avait, car ils lui soufflaient que la mort régnait au donjon rouge. Pourquoi n’y était-elle plus d’ailleurs? Comment avait-elle pu abandonner ses soeurs? A moins que… Non, cette idée était trop atroce pour qu’elle puisse ne serait-ce qu’y songer une seule seconde. Qui avait pu s’en prendre à eux? Et pour quelle raison? Pourquoi sentait-elle l’odeur du sang sur elle et dans sa bouche? Est-ce que c’était elle qui avait blessé et tué? Un frisson terrible la parcourut et elle s’aggripa désespérément à la tunique de Sinead. Si c’était là la vérité, elle ne pourrait jamais s’en remettre et encore moins se le pardonner. 

Elle avait l’impression de devenir folle. Elle pouvait sentir la chair se déchirer sous ses ongles, et ses dents arracher la peau emplissant sa bouche d'un goût de fer. Les bras de Sinead la serrèrent plus fort, était elle entrain de lui faire mal? Lui avait elle fait mal dans le passé ? Son esprit était tellement confus qu'elle ne faisait plus de différence entre le présent et ses souvenirs brouillés.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit qu'on la tirait vers le haut mais ses jambes refusèrent de la portée comme si son corps n'était plus habitué à marcher sur deux pattes. Elle se traîna comme elle pu derrière Sinead, s’appuyant sur elle pour ne pas tomber quand le sol s’inclina sous ses pieds menaçant de lui faire perdre son fragile équilibre. Tout était noir autour d’elle, les odeurs lui étaient inconnues mais celle de son amie lui servait de point de repère qu’elle suivait difficilement mais avec opiniâtreté. Soudain, elle sentit un vent frais contre son visage et elle eut l’impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Malheureusement sa vision était toujours incapacité, et elle n’avançait qu’à moitié avachi sur son amie qui la soutenait avec une force insoupçonnée. Il sembla à Leana qu’elle apercevait quelque chose de brillant vers le haut et cette présence la rassénéra suffisamment pour suivre Sinead sans savoir où elle l’emmenait réellement. Elle eut l’impression qu’elles marchèrent durant des heures ou une seconde, mais finalement elle sentit le contact dur des pavés se changer pour celui de la terre molle et souple sous ses pieds. Leana faillit s’écrouler sur le sol mais son amie la retient avant de la guider pour qu’elle puisse se mettre à genoux. La jeune femme sentit les mains de Sinead lui retirer sa tunique, elle se retrouva nue mais le contact de la fraîcheur ambiant apaisa la fièvre qui l’habitait. Ensuite, elle se guida avec ses propres mains pour avancer et rencontra soudainement un liquide glacial, sans hésiter Leana se laissa glisser dans l’eau avec un soulagement incroyable. Elle coula dans une direction inconnu, entourée d’un univers en verre noire jusqu’à ce qu’elle ressorte de l’autre côté. Elle posa sa tête sur le rivage humide, son visage orienté vers le ciel qui échappait encore à son regard, mais quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux elle put apercevoir un visage creusé dans un arbre nacré. A l’instant où ses pupilles rencontrées celles vides de la sculpture elle eut l'impression qu’on la frappait violemment et une tornade d’émotions et de souvenirs la traversèrent brusquement. 

_ « Cours Arya !  _

_ _ Je ne veux pas rester seule ! _

_ _ Je dois aller chercher Sansa, Arya tu dois être courageuse ! J’ai confiance en toi. » _

Leana voyait défiler devant elles des souvenirs qu’elle savait être les siens, ce n’était que des scènes cruelles qui lui arrachaient lentement chacun des ses espoirs de revoir sa famille en vie, la détruisant elle-même par la même occasion. 

« Comment va-t-elle? 

_ Je ne sais pas. 

_ Est-ce qu’elle représente une menace pour nous? »

Leana n’entendit pas la réponse, elle ne savait pas si elle était encore entrain de rêver mais elle venait d’appercevoir la chevelure rousse de Sansa et elle ne put s’empêcher de s’élancer vers elle.

_ « Sansa ! Sansa ! _

_ _ Leana aide moi ! _

_ _ Je vais te protéger. Reste derrière moi. » _

Leana sentit la présence rassurante de sa soeur dans son dos, puis elle sentit la volonté sadique de ses adversaires à tel point qu’elle se jeta sur eux avec une rage qu’elle n’avait encore jamais ressenti. Personne ne pouvait atteindre sa famille, elle était invincible.

_ « Louve.  _

_ _ ****** _

_ _ Tu dois me laisser passer. » _

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme tandis que ses pupilles bleues se coloraient lentement de jaune, perdant toute trace d’humanité.

« Sais-tu seulement ce qu’elle est?

_ Non.

_ L’ignorance est un danger.

_ Ce qu’on ignore peut aussi devenir un atout si on apprend à s’en servir.

_ Fais attention que cela ne se retourne pas contre toi. »

Leana voulait leur dire de se taire, toutes ses voix dans sa tête l’embrouillait tellement qu’elle avait l’impression qu’on posait une lame chauffée à blanc sur son front. Elle pouvait même entendre le bruit de l’épée sortit de son fourreau, les cris des hommes qui se battent, et qui meurs…

_ « Père ! _

_ _ Va chercher les filles ! Protège-les ! _

_ _ Venez avec moi ! _

_ _ Adieu Leana. _

_ _ NON ! » _

Une violente douleur transperça son ventre, et un grognement de douleur et de détresse s’échappa de ses lèvres. Elle comprenait lentement ce qui lui était arrivée, même si elle n’arrivait pas à savoir ce qui était tellement advenu de sa famille ni quel rôle elle avait joué dans leur disparition. En tout cas, ce dont elle était sûr c’était qu’elle s’était battue jusqu'au bout mais quelqu’un l’avait poussée à faire demi-tour. 

_ « Je protègerais celle-là. Tu dois trouver le louveteau avant qu’ _ ils  _ ne la trouvent. _

_ _ ****** ! » _

Qui était cette personne? Son visage était flou dans sa mémoire mais elle pouvait encore ressentir la confiance aveugle qu’elle avait en elle. Pourtant, elle se sentait également trahis, elle sentait une douleur au niveau gauche de son ventre et dû étouffer un nouveau gémissement. Elle se souvenait avoir attaqué, mais qui ? Avait-elle blessé cette personne? Ou une autre? Non, elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire en premier lieu : retrouver ses soeurs. 

« Es-tu réveillée maintenant? Demanda le visage de Sinead penchait au-dessus du sien.

_ Oui, répondit Leana en bravant les yeux émeraudes.

_ Alors on a du travail devant nous. »

🐺🌳🐺🌳

Leana se réveilla pour la deuxième fois dans le lit de son amie Sinead, celle-ci lui prêtait aimablement son lit le temps de sa convalescence mais la jeune femme était bien décidée à le quitter le plus tôt possible. Elle trouvait qu’elle avait déjà perdu bien assez de temps à errer entre réalité et rêves étranges. Maintenant, il était grand temps qu’elle agisse. 

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers en savourant la réponse immédiate de son corps, elle avait enfin récupérer le contrôle d’elle-même. Il faudrait qu’elle s’entraîne avec son épée pour vérifier qu’elle ne gardait aucune séquelle ni de ce qui lui était arrivé ni de la blessure qu’elle avait reçu. Celle-ci avait finit par cicatriser sur la côté gauche de son ventre, laissant une trace blanchâtre de plusieurs centimètres. Leana était presque sur que c’était une lame qui l’avait blessée ainsi, mais elle ne savait pas qui l’avait tenue. Mettant de côté ce mystère sur la pile des autres, elle arrivant dans la pièce qui servait de boutique à Sinead. L’endroit ressemblait étrangement à une forêt au milieu de la ville et Leana savoura discrètement l’odeur et l’ambiance qui y régnait.

« Contente de te voir enfin debout, déclara son amie avec un sourire sincère.

_ C’est grâce à tes cataplasmes, rien à voir avec ceux du mestre Lewin, la complimenta Leana. Mais maintenant je vais avoir besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur la situation.

_ Je m’y attendais, avoua Sinead en devenant immédiatement sérieuse. Le nouveau roi, Joffrey, a fait enfermer Lord Eddard Stark dans un cachot du Donjon Rouge, Sansa est retenue dans sa chambre mais Arya a réussi je ne sais comment à leur échapper.

_ Tu sais où est Arya? S’exclama la pupille Stark en retenant difficilement son inquiétude.

_ Malheureusement non, reconnut la rousse dépitée de son ignorance. Cela fait trois jours maintenant mais je pense pas qu’elle puisse disparaître aussi facilement.

_ Et les autres? Finit par demander Leana en redoutant sa réponse. Rollo, Jorry… ?

_ Ils sont tous morts de la main de la garde royale, lui apprit Sinead. »

La jeune botaniste détourna le regard, cherchant visiblement à dissimuler sa peine ravivée par ses paroles. Leana savait que son amie avait été très proche d’eux et n’insista pas davantage, elle partageait son chagrin mais elle avait déjà perdu trop de temps à cause de sa blessure. Ressasser leurs pertes n’aiderait pas à sauver leur famille. 

« Je vais chercher Arya, décréta Leana.

_ Va ici alors, lui conseilla Sinead. Un de mes garçons pense avoir trouvé quelqu’un qui ressemblerait à sa description. 

_ D’accord. »

Leana sortit de la petite bicoque avant de suivre les indications de Sinead qu’elle avait inscrite pour elle sur un bout de papier. Celles-ci la conduisirent jusqu’à un forge un peu éloignée du quartier de Culpucier, elle aperçut un jeune garçon qui s’échinait durement sur une enclume. Elle l’observa le temps qu’il la remarque, il était presque aussi grand qu’elle malgré son âge et bien plus épais qu’elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la vit du coin de l’oeil et après avoir déposé son oeuvre dans de l’eau froide il s’approcha d’elle.

« Sinead m’envoie, déclara-t-elle avant qu’il n’ait le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. Où est Arya? 

_ J’ai dis que je n’étais pas sur que se soit elle, rechigna-t-il. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle vient toujours en fin de journée. »

Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, une petite et fine silhouette apparut au bout de la rue avant de se déplacer discrètement dans leur direction. Leana la remarqua grâce à un sixième sens, sa respiration s’accéléra légèrement et elle sut que c’était bel et bien sa soeur même avant de voir son visage. Elle semblait avoir maigri, et sa peau était aussi noir et sale que celle des autres orphelins du quartier. Leana dût se retenir de crier son nom en la voyant, elle se contenta de l’attraper à la volée quand la jeune fille sauta sur elle en la reconnaissant.

« Jeune maîtresse, gémit Leana en cachant son visage dans ses cheveux. 

_ Leana, fit Arya en retenant ses larmes. 

_ Je suis désolée de t’avoir laissée seule…

_ Je me suis débrouillée, la rassura sa petite soeur.

_ Si je ne t’avais pas donné à manger tu serais morte de faim, intervient Gendry sans aucun tact. Aïe ! »

Arya afficha une mine satisfaite après lui avoir envoyé sa chaussure en plein visage, Leana nota distraitement la complicité entre les deux jeunes, mais elle avait d’autres pensées plus importante en tête.

« On va rester chez Sinead le temps que je trouve une solution pour faire échapper notre soeur et ton père, déclara-t-elle en se retenant de prononcer leur prénom une nouvelle fois.

_ C’est ton père aussi, lui rappela Arya. 

_ C’est vrai, reconnut-t-elle. Merci jeune homme. »

Gendry se contenta d’incliner gauchement la tête, et Leana apprécia son humilité et sa gentillesse. Elle se souviendrait de lui. Ensuite, elle prit la main de Arya et la guida jusqu’à retourner à la boutique de Sinead. Quand elles y arrivèrent, la journée touchait à sa fin et le ciel se remplissait déjà d’étoiles. Leur amie les accueillit chaleureusement avant de leur tendre de quoi manger.

« J’ai eu des nouvelles concernant Lord Eddard Stark et Sansa, expliqua Sinead.

_ Père? S’exclama Arya. Il est vivant? 

_ Ta soeur aussi, la taquina gentiment la rousse. Mais oui, ils sont vivants tout les deux. Visiblement, Cersei semble toujours vouloir marier son fils à Sansa, sûrement pour tenter de dissuader Robb de continuer son attaque.

_ Robb est entré en guerre ? S’étonna Leana. »

Elle avait du mal à imaginer son frère à la tête d’une armée, mais d’un autre côté elle savait qu’en tant qu’aîné et héritier de Winterfell c’était à lui de prendre ce genre de difficile décision. Il désirait autant qu’elle sauvait Lord Eddard Stark, sauf qu’elle était la seule à n’avoir encore rien fait. Son inaction la rendait folle de frustration. 

« Pour l’instant, l’armée Lannister l’empêche de continuer de progresser en direction de Port-Réal, continua Sinead. Mais il a réussi à rassembler tous les bannerets du Nord derrière lui.

_ Si seulement il pouvait arriver jusqu’ici, souhaita Leana, je pourrais combattre à ses côtés.

_ Cersei ferait alors exécuter Lord Stark et Sansa, lui rappela son amie. Non, il va falloir trouver une solution plus diplomatique si on veut éviter plus de morts.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu proposes? Répliqua-t-elle. 

_ Lord Stark va devoir reconnaître la souveraineté du Roi Joffrey, reconnaître publiquement ses torts et ainsi il sera peut-être gracié.

_ Mais Joffrey est un monstre ! Protesta Arya. 

_ Malheureusement, ce la seule solution.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu entends par “gracié”? Demanda Leana.

_ Il pourra prendre le noir, rejoindre Jon au mur. »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur les trois filles qui regardèrent leurs assiettes en essayant d’y trouver une réponse plus satisfaisante qui ne semblait pas vouloir apparaître. 

« On ne peut pas laisser Sansa épouser ce sale type, marmonna Arya.

_ Contente de voir que tu t’inquiètes toujours pour ta soeur, plaisanta Leana. 

_ C’est  _ ma soeur _ , répliqua la jeune fille, je ne la déteste pas vraiment… 

_ On va trouver une solution. »

La fin du repas se fit dans une ambiance morose, chacun était occupé par ses propres pensées plus ou moins sombres. Leana était heureuse et soulagée d’avoir retrouvé Arya, mais Sansa et Eddard étaient loin d’être hors de danger. De plus, elle n’avait toujours pas retrouvé la totalité de ses souvenirs… Finalement, alors que Leana aida Sinead à fermer sa boutique, celle-ci lui indiqua un nouvel endroit à visiter.

« Je pense que tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions ici, affirma-t-elle. » 


	13. Chapter 13

Sandor

  
  
Sandor s’élança sans réfléchir dans les couloirs du château, son armure de plaque le ralentissait beaucoup trop à son goût et il devait maintenir une pression sur le manche de son épée pour éviter qu’elle le gêne dans ses mouvements. Rapidement, sa respiration se fit plus hachée tandis qu’il bifurquait hâtivement entre chaque tournant pour vérifier si quelqu’un s’y trouvait. Des cadavres jonchaient déjà le sol, rendant le terrain glissant à cause des flaques de sang, il pouvait également entendre des cris de douleurs et de désespoirs au loin.

_ Ce n’est pas la louve. Ce n’est pas la louve. Elle est quelque part ici. Je peux encore la trouver. _

Répéter ces phrases dans son esprit était la seule solution pour qu’il ne sombre pas totalement dans une rage implacable. Il devait la trouver avant les autres gardes, elle n’était pas une héritière Stark et ne réprésentait donc aucun intérêt pour la Reine. Si elle venait à résister, elle serait tuée sans hésitation, même sans qu’elle ne cherche à intervenir d’ailleurs. Tous les serviteurs de la maisonnée Stark étaient abattus sans pitié tout autour de lui, mais il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder. 

_ Ce n’est pas la louve. Ce n’est pas la louve. Elle est quelque part ici. Je peux encore la trouver. _

Il ouvrit plusieurs portes à la volée, les arrachant à moitié de leurs gongs uniquement pour trouver des cadavres frais dont les yeux exorbitaient le fixaient même après qu’il soit re-partis. Il arriva finalement dans un couloir plus large en arc de cercle, il glissa lamentablement quand sa botte dérapa sur du sang mais il réussit à se retenir.

« Laissez-moi ! Ordonna Sansa d’une voix tremblante de peur. »

Sandor lisait facilement qu’elle était terrorisée que se soit dans ses yeux bleus ou dans ses mains habitées de spasmes incontrôlés. Il ne comptait pas la blesser, c’était idiot qu’elle puisse y songer ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde mais il ne voulait pas la rassurer, il voulait la bousculer, lui faire comprendre la haine qu’il ressentait.

« Es-tu stupide petit oiseau? Aboya-t-il en s’approchant d’elle malgré ses suppliques. 

_ La Reine ne permettrait pas qu’on s’en prenne à moi, tenta Sansa déclenchant l’hilarité du limier.

_ Qui penses-tu m’envoies? 

_ Non, refusa la jeune fille terrorisée. »

Elle n’était qu’une petite idiote, Sandor aurait dû la traîner immédiatement devant la Reine et le nouveau Roi, mais il refusait de livrer aussi simplement la soeur de la louve. Il s’approcha vivement d’elle, sans chercher à la ménager, il voulut attraper sa main.

« Sansa ! Sansa !

_ Leana aide moi ! Hurla Sansa. »

Sandor se figea en entendant cette voix qui ne pouvait qu’appartenir à la louve. Il la vit arriver en courant dans le couloir. Celle-ci se jeta entre lui et sa soeur, comme pour la défendre de lui, cette vision lui fit l’effet d’un goût amer dans la bouche. 

« Sandor ? Fit Leana qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle ne semblait pas l’accuser réellement, mais il se sentait acculé par sa question. Que faisait-il ? Allait-il réellement trahir les Lannister ? Et ce pourquoi il avait déjà tant sacrifié? Le regard de Leana était troublé, il voyait sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme rapide de sa respiration, il remarqua également le sang sur son armure et son épée teintée de rouge. Elle avait dû se battre pour arriver jusqu’ici, il n’y avait donc aucun moyen pour qu’elle passe inaperçue maintenant. Si elle croisait le chemin d’un autre garde, elle serait tuée à coup sûr. 

« Je dois ramener la fille, exposa-t-il.

_ Et comptes-tu réellement le faire? »

Il savait que ce n’était pas une question aussi simple qu’elle ne le paraissait. Elle lui demandait si il allait la trahir, mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Pas encore. Il aurait tellement aimé qu’elle lui fasse plus confiance. Il se sentait désarmé par son regard. Pourquoi devaient-ils être ennemis? 

« Tu ne pourras pas sortir d’ici vivante avec elle, expliqua-t-il durement. 

_ Je préfère mourir en essayant que le contraire, rétorqua Leana. Si tu te bats à nos côtés, nous pouvons réussir. 

_ Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, répliqua Sandor. 

_ Alors laisse moi au moins partir avec ma soeur. »

Il voulait dire oui, il lui suffirait de mentir, dire qu’il ne les avait pas vues, ce serait simple. Mais si le roi ou la reine ne se laissaient pas berner pas son mensonge? Il sera la garde de son épée sans même avoir encore décidé ce qu’il allait faire, à ce moment là ses doigts rencontrèrent le bout de tissu qu’il y avait accroché longtemps avant. Il avait même oublié son existence mais dès qu’il le sentit il se souvient clairement comment il l’avait eu, et ce qu’il représentait. 

« Leana ! Hurla Sansa suffisamment fort pour rappeler Sandor à la réalité. »

Le limier eut juste le temps de voir la louve pousser sa soeur avant qu’une lame vienne transpercer son torse de part en part. La jeune femme se cabra avec un cri de douleur étranglé par du sang qui dégoulina de sa bouche. 

« Louve ! Hurla Sandor sans réfléchir en se jetant vers elle pour la ratraper avant qu’elle ne tombe. »

Mais, à l’instant où elle basculait en avant elle posa durement son pied gauche sur le sol pour prendre appuie dessus et lui permettre de faire un puissant demi-tour pour asséner son épée au niveau de la gorge du garde qui se trouvait derrière elle. Celui-ci avait baissé sa garde en la blessant, pensant l’avoir éliminée, et il ne pu parer car sa lame resta bloquée dans le torse de Leana. Celle-ci poussa un grognement animal en lui tranchant la gorge, avant de retirer l’arme encore fichée dans son corps. Une flopée de sang se déversa de la blessure.

« Je vais te protéger, déclara Leana en regardant Sansa. Reste derrière moi. »

Sansa trembla, pleurant silencieusement en voyant l’état dans lequel se trouvait sa soeur adoptive. Celle-ci se releva en ignorant visiblement la douleur pour essayer de se rapprocher de la plus jeune. Sandor serra les poings. 

« Es-tu suicidaire? Hurla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas combattre comme ça ! 

_ Je le ferais quand même ! Répliqua Leana en hurlant aussi. Je protègerai ma meute ! 

_ Tu vas mourire !

_ Je m’en fous ! Tant que ma meute survis. Sansa, viens. »

Leana tendit une main couverte de sang en direction de la jeune fille mais celle-ci ne la prit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait en état de choc, son visage était blême et ses lèvres tremblaient ignorant les larmes qui lui coulaient maintenant le long de sa gorge. Des bruits de bottes se firent entendre, elles arrivaient des deux entrées du couloir à la fois, il était certain que dans seulement quelques instants ils seraient encerclés d’ennemis. 

« Sansa ! Vite ! Hurla Leana. »

Elle maintenait une main sur sa blessure dont s’échappait toujours du sang, et de l’autre elle tenait fièrement son épée dans la direction du bruit tout en essayant de se rapprocher de Sansa pour faire barrière avec son corps. Elle l’ignorait maintenant totalement. Sandor rageait. Il avait pensait qu’elle était moins conne que les autres. Elle allait mourir. Tout ça pour putain de rien !

« Sansa ? Qu’est-ce qu-....

_ Je suis désolée Leana… »

Avec stupeur, Sandor vit le petit oiseau s’éloigner de sa soeur pour venir se poster derrière lui, se mettant alors à sa merci. Il la regarda faire sans y croire. Il vit alors l’air perdu et trahis de la louve. 

« Va-t-en, ordonna-t-il à celle-ci. Je la protègerai jusqu’à ce que tu reviennes ! 

_ Sandor…

_ Je protègerai celle-là, répéta-t-il, tu dois trouver le louveteau avant qu’ils ne la trouvent.

_ Je reviendrai, promis Leana. Sansa… Sandor… Attendez-moi ! »

Le limier regarda la louve s’enfuir du couloir, puis il entendit des cris de douleur et de rage un peu plus loin. Il serra son poing sur sa garde suffisamment fort pour faire blanchir la jointure de sa main. Derrière-lui il pouvait entendre le petit oiseau sangloter. Elle l’agaçait prodigieusement.

« Arrête de pleurer putain ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il l’attrapa durement par le poignet pour la traîner sans ménagement en direction de la salle du trône. Ils rencontrèrent une partie de la garde sur le chemin, Sandor ignora le sang dont ils étaient couvert et les laissa les suivre. Il les entendit se vanter de leur boucherie avec une fierté qui le rendit malade de part leur bêtise. 

La reine le félicita pour avoir ramené la fille Stark et il fut enfin autorisé à quitter ces lieux maintenant souillés du sang des Stark. Plus personne ne pouvait menacer la sûreté du Roi, il était maintenant protégé par la garde royale et la garde du guet combinée. Voir ce gamin immature sur le trône de fer fit ressentir à Sandor un sombre pressentiment ainsi qu’une étrange impression de déjà-vu. Le bouclier-lige passa une main sur son visage pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit, tout en cherchant à sortir du château. ll bouscula sans ménagement les autres gardes qu’il croisa, et aucun n’osa protester face au regard noir qu’il leur lança. 

Il ne pouvait plus rester ici une seule seconde de plus. Sandor se retrouva dans les rues tortueuses de Port-Réal, cherchant désespérément un moyen d’oublier les derniers évènements. Il savait que le petit oiseau ne craindrait rien là-bas tant qu’elle obéirait à la Reine, après tout elle représentait un atout de poids dans la guerre contre les Stark. Quant à Leana… Il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu’elle était devenue, et la simple idée qu’il puisse s’inquiéter pour elle le mettait hors de lui. Il n’avait pas le temps de se faire du soucis, même plus que ça cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Il n’était pas un stupide abruti qui se laissait ramollir la volonté à la vue d’un corps nu de femme. 

Le silence se fit brusquement dans la taverne quand il en ouvrit brusquement la porte, les conversation se turent avant de reprendre timidement quand tout le monde l'eût reconnu. Il tourna son mufle vers la première serveuse pour lui demander du vin -en grande quantité-, puis il partit s’installer dans un coin tranquille de la salle. Il voulait savourer sa solitude avec son alcool, sans personne pour venir contrarier ses plans. Il vida le premier pichet pour étancher une première fois sa soif, puis il entama la deuxième simplement pour oublier. Il n’arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire la vision de la louve quand elle avait été transpercé par l’épée. Il avait vu l’expression trahit dans ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, et la simple idée qu’elle puisse le regarder ainsi un jour le rendait fou d’angoisse. Il finit la seconde cruche avec suffisamment de conviction pour essayer de se noyer dedans. 

Sandor ne vit pas la nuit tombée, il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de pichet qu’il avait bu, après tout avec l’or qu’il avait gagné lors du dernier tournoi il avait de quoi s’alimenter en vin pendant au moins une année. Enfin, peut-être un peu moins au rythme où il allait. Il commençait à avoir du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes tellement son esprit était embrumé par l’alcool. Intérieurement, il était soulagé d’avoir atteint cet état de béatitude douillette où rien ne pouvait venir l’agresser. Lentement, sa tête tomba sur la table et ses yeux noirs se fermèrent d’eux-même. 

🐶🐺🐶🐺

_ Il y avait deux enfants sur l’immense tapis du salon. Quelques jouets en bois jonchaient le sol, dispersés au grés des envies de leurs possesseurs. Une grande cheminée éclairaient et réchauffaient doucement la scène paisible qui se jouait ainsi. Il y avait peu de bruits à part le crépitement du bois et les chuchotements des occupants de la pièce.  _

_ « Je suis un chevalier, déclara le garçon en agitant une figurine grossière d’homme à cheval.  _

_ _ Alors moi je suis une princesse, répondit la fille avec une poupée à la robe délicate. _

_ _ Pourquoi?  _

_ _ Les chevaliers doivent sauver les princesses.  _

_ _ D’accord. » _

_ Les deux enfants se ressemblaient beaucoup ils arboraient tous deux des cheveux châtains et des yeux noirs, ainsi que des visages encors ronds. La différence la plus notable venait de la différence de longueur de leur chevelure, mais aussi du fait que la petite fille semblait plus sûr d’elle que le garçon et légèrement plus grande.  _

_ « Je vais te protéger, affirma le garçon qui vivait pleinement leur jeu.  _

_ _ Aide moi ! S’amusa la fille en abritant sa poupée derrière des murs imaginaires. _

_ _ Je vais tuer ce mercenaire ! » _

_ Un autre jouet de bois se vit confronté au chevalier et s’en suivit une bataille épique ravivée par les bruitages de celui qui les contrôlait. Le garçon releva une mèche bouclée de ses cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage et aperçut le sourire ravie de sa soeur qui suivit avec émerveillement son jeu. Il fut ravie de son petit effet et redoubla d’efforts pour continuer à l’amuser. _

_ « Sandor, Alienor, appela soudainement une voix de femme. _

_ _ On est là mère, répondit la petite fille. » _

_ Une jeune femme d’une trentaine d’années entra dans la pièce, elle ressemblait beaucoup à ses deux enfants à l’exception que ses cheveux étaient noirs comme de l’encre. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri en les voyant ainsi jouer entre eux. _

_ « Vous êtes si parfaits, soupira-t-elle en s’agenouillant à leur niveau pour les prendre dans ses bras avec un amour débordant. » _

_ Sandor se laissa faire en grimaçant, il était habitué aux démonstrations de sa mère même s’il n’en comprenait pas forcément encore l’origine. Il avait parfois l’impression qu’elle était soulagée de les voir ainsi, que ses réactions étaient presque disproportionnées. Mais, même s’il ne l'avouerait pas, il aimait beaucoup sa mère et sa soeur.  _

_ « Ma dame, fit un serviteur en entrant juste après. Votre fils Gregor est rentré. » _

_ Sandor sentit le corps de sa mère se raidir contre le sien, elle mit beaucoup de temps à répondre et le garçon croisa le regard de sa soeur. Il y puisa un peu de courage.  _

_ « Bien. Préparez lui son repas et un bain chaud, ordonna la mère. Je vais m’occuper de lui. » _

_ Sandor regarda sa mère quitter la salle, il hésita à la suivre et sentit la même hésitation chez sa soeur. Finalement, ils prirent la même direction mais en prenant soin de rester suffisamment derrière et de se faire tout petit. Ils commencèrent à regretter leur action quand ils entendirent des cris de douleurs venant de la cuisine. Leur mère qui était un peu plus loin qu’eux releva soudainement ses jupons pour se précipiter en direction du bruits. _

_ « Par les septs enfers ! L’entendirent-ils crier. Gregor ! » _

_ Sandor glissa un regard effrayé par la porte entrouverte et son coeur d’enfant se figea dans sa poitrine tandis qu’il peinait à comprendre ce qu’il voyait. Debout devant la table de la cuisine, Gregor tenait un couteau dont du sang coulait, et à côté de lui se trouvait une bonne qui se tenait le bras en pleurant et gémissant de douleur. _

_ « Elle était trop lente, déclara simplement Gregor sans paraître ressentir la moindre émotion. » _

_ Le frère aîné de la fratrie aperçu le plus jeune et leurs regards noirs se croisèrent provoquant une vague de panique chez Sandor. Alienor lui attrapa alors la main pour le rassurer. _

_ « Je te protège, murmura-t-elle. » _

_ Sandor leva un regard rassuré vers sa soeur : elle était vraiment plus courageuse que lui ! Il espérait devenir un chevalier puissant quand il serait grand pour la protéger à son tour.  _

🐶🐺🐶🐺

« Alienor … »

Sandor se réveilla en prononçant ce prénom qu’il pensait avoir réussi à oublier après toutes ces années. Mais, visiblement son esprit était encore plus malade qu’il ne le pensait. Il fut encore plus agacé de sentir ses joues humides et il les essuya rageusement. Il renversa le picher qui se trouvait à côté de lui par mégarde et échappa un juron. Étonnement, aucun bruit de chute et de vase brisé ne se fit entendre et il remarqua alors que quelqu’un l’avait rattrapé avant qu’il ne tombe. 

« Attention, souffla doucement l’inconnu. »

Sandor se sentit énervé à l’idée qu’on ait pu le surprendre dans un tel état de faiblesse, il redressa vivement la tête prêt à lui faire comprendre ce qu’il pensait quand il remarqua qu’il était plutôt étrange. Il portait une longue tunique avec une capuche qui dissimulait les traits de son visage. 

« Qui es-tu? Grommela-t-il en cherchant discrètement la poignée de son épée. 

_ Je devrais être vexée, fit l’autre. Je ne pensais pas qu’il suffirait de si peu de temps pour que tu m’oublies déjà. 

_ Lea… Louve? S’étonna Sandor stupéfait de son audace ou de sa stupidité. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici?! 

_ Je te cherche, j’imagine, répondit-elle avec amusement. Je pars à peine trois jours et tu noies déjà ton chagrin dans l’alcool ? 

_ Tu t’fous de moi putain ? S’emporta-t-il. 

_ Seulement un petit peu, avoua la louve. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, suffisamment pour qu’il puisse voir son visage et ses yeux pour l’instant humain. Elle lui dédia un sourire qu’il ne méritait pas et qu’il ne comprenait pas. 

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu? Demanda-t-elle finalement en venant poser une main sur sa joue brûlée. »

Il fallut beaucoup de contrôle à Sandor pour ne pas fuir son contact, il ne pouvait pas s’habituer à ce qu’elle le touche volontairement ici. Mais, de ce qu’il pouvait voir elle semblait seulement sincèrement inquiète pour lui. 

« Je ne sais pas, mentit-il. 

_ Alors, qui est Alienor? Demanda Leana sans le quitter du regard. 

_ Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

_ Suffisamment longtemps, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. 

_ T’as vraiment que ça à foutre? 

_ Tu fais partie de ma meute, donc oui, répondit-elle simplement. J’ai mis beaucoup de temps à me remettre… Et certains souvenirs sont encore confus. J’avais besoin d’être sur que tu ailles bien. 

_ Je ne suis pas fragile, rétorqua Sandor agacé de se sentit touché par son inquiétude. Tu ferais mieux de t’inquiéter de tes soeurs !

_ Comment va Sansa alors? 

_ Elle est en vie, elle pleure beaucoup. Ce matin elle a supplié pour la vie de votre père. 

_ Elle est plus forte qu’elle en a l’air. »

Un léger silence s’installa et Sandor en profita pour regarder la situation autour d’eux : il devait être encore très tôt car les seules personnes encore présentes étaient des poivrots endormis sur leur table. Comme lui avant qu’il ne se réveille… Au moins, il y avait peu de chance qu’on surprenne leur conversation, mais Sandor aurait préférait que la louve ne prenne pas autant de risques. Surtout avec la blessure qu’elle avait reçu, elle ne serait sûrement pas en état de se battre avant un moment, c’était déjà un miracle qu’elle ait réussi à s’enfuir du château. 

« Alors, qui est Alienor? Demanda à nouveau Leana avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Jamais. »

Il la vit gonfler ses joues comme une enfant, comment avait-elle survécu jusqu’ici avec un tel comportement? 

« La nuit n’est pas encore finie, ajouta-t-elle finalement en retrouvant son sérieux malgré un éclair de malice dans son regard. Veux-tu la finir avec moi ? »

Sandor ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et ils trouvèrent une chambre libre à l’étage pour passer ensemble les dernières heures qui les séparaient du lever du soleil. 


	14. Chapter 14

Leana  
  
La petite bicoque de Sinead possédait une petite cours qui n’était accessible que par le fond de la boutique. Elles l’avaient découverte assez récemment, lorsque Arya était passée à travers ce qu’elle avait cru être un mur mais qui s'était révélé être une très vieille porte pourrie. Leana avait accouru en l’entendant crier avant de devoir retenir un fou rire en la voyant écroulée par terre au milieu de ce qui restait de l’ancien battant. Sinead était arrivée en suivant, et avait tout de suite vu là une opportunité d'agrandir sa réserve de plantes, transformant au passage l’endroit en une forêt miniature. Il restait seulement suffisamment de place à Leana pour qu’elle puisse s’entraîner tranquillement sans attirer d’attention non désirée, loin des regards des curieux. En effet, l’endroit état encastré entre plusieurs autres maisons mais dont les murs étaient totalement dépourvus d’ouvertures quelconque. Le seul moyen de les épier aurait été de se percher sur le toit d’un des autres bâtiments ou de les survoler à dos de dragons, mais tout le monde savait que ces créatures n’existaient plus. 

La jeune femme sortit lentement son épée de son fourreau, savourant le délicat chuintement du fer tiré de son étui. Elle apprécia le mouvement limpide de son bras qui effectua un court arc de cercle devant elle pour pouvoir tenir sa lame face à elle dans une position de combat. Elle abaissa légèrement son centre de gravité, ses genoux étaient suffisamment solides pour supporter son poids. Mais, elle sentit une légère douleur la tirailler au niveau de son torse quand elle commença à faire des mouvements plus brusques avec son arme. Leana ignora l’élancement, cherchant à ré-habituer son corps qui avait été trop longtemps laissé à l’abandon à cause de sa convalescence. Étonnement, elle se rendit assez vite compte que malgré sa blessure ses mouvements étaient plus rapides et plus précis qu’avant. Elle avait l’étrange impression de se sentir plus en phase avec elle-même, comme si toutes les sensations de son corps étaient transmises plus rapidement à son cerveau. C’était une sensation tout à fait grisante, et Leana en testa les limites durant plusieurs heures et même plusieurs jours. 

Jusqu’à ce que finalement, un soir Sinead leur apprenne que la décision avait été prise dans le conseil du Roi de tester la loyauté de Lord Eddard Stark le lendemain. La nouvelle avait laissé passer un vent d’espoir et d’incertitude chez les deux enfants de la famille du Nord qui espéraient sincèrement revoir leur père sain et sauf mais n’étaient pas réellement sur que le voir s’humilier en public soit la meilleure option. Et, il y avait une autre peur qui les habitait en secret mais que personne n’osait énoncer à voix haute : et si le Lord de Winterfell refusait de plier le genoux? Il n’était pas nouveau que les hommes du Nord étaient des hommes fiers qui croyaient en leur valeur et n’étaient malheureusement souvent pas capable de les renier pour survivre. Et, Leana le comprenait parfaitement puisqu’elle-même n’avait pas vu les manigances des Lannisters avant qu’il ne soit trop tard… 

La pupille Stark secoua la tête, elle voulait croire en leur chance, et en un avenir meilleur. Elle errait actuellement dans les rues de Culpucier en attendant l’heure fatidique. Tout était sous contrôle, Arya vivait en sécurité avec elles, personne ne pourrait la retrouver Sinead l’en avait assuré; Sansa était toujours détenue dans le Donjon Rouge mais Sandor était là pour veiller sur elle, elle avait totalement confiance en lui; il ne manquait plus que Eddard Stark pour que leur famille soit de nouveau réunie. La guerre pourrait alors être évitée, et ils rentreraient tous dans le Nord. Dans quelques années, ils repenseraient à tout ça seulement comme d’un simple mauvais souvenir. 

Finalement, les cloches du Grand Septuaire de Baelor retentirent, provoquant un affolement sans pareil parmis la foule des petites gens. Ils se mirent à échanger leurs inquiétudes et questions, imaginant des fresques impossibles, certains suggérant même que la main du Roi allait être finalement condamnée à mort pour sa traîtrise. Leana dû se retenir de leur lancer une remarque cinglante sur leur bêtise, après tout ce n’était pas leurs affaires. Pour eux, les histoires des nobles n’étaient rien d’autres qu’un sujet lointain, un divertissement de leur vies difficiles, un moyen d’échapper à leur quotidien sordide. A cet instant là, Leana les détestait pour ignorer la souffrance qu’ils avaient dû endurer.

La jeune femme finit par arriver à la place du septuaire, elle se laissa guider par le son des cloches, puis la gigantesque statue de l’ancien roi Targaryen fit le reste. Il y avait déjà énormément de personnes qui s’étaient rassemblées devant l’estrade, à tel point qu’elle ne distinguait que très mal les quelques silhouettes qui surplombaient la foule. Elle dû pousser sans ménagement, ignorant les insultes et les tentatives de coup. Elle avait son regard uniquement fixé sur son père adoptif qui se tenait au milieu de l'estrade, soutenu par deux gardes à la mine patibulaire, elle fut effarée de voir à quel point il avait maigri ainsi que la pâleur presque cadavérique de son visage. Elle sentit des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues et elle dû enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour ne pas aller le rejoindre immédiatement. 

Ensuite, elle dut supporter le supplice de regarder l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus s'humilier devant la peuplade du sud tandis que le nouveau roi affichait un sourire sadique et supérieur emprunt d'une satisfaction malsaine. Il n'y avait rien de glorieux dans cet comédie, mais ce gamin semblait en tirer une gloire illusoire. Mais, Leana ne devait pas laisser sa colère la dominer, ils devaient juste supporter encore un peu… Quand Lord Eddard se tu finalement, le Roi énonça sa sentence. Le silence se fit soudainement sur la place, où était-ce seulement dans son esprit? Elle vit un homme effrayant s'avancer vers son père en tenant une épée qu'elle aurait reconnu partout :  _ Glace !  _ L'épée de la famille Stark ! Ça ne ne pouvait pas être réel ! Ils avaient promis ! Leana vit avec horreur le regard déjà vaincu d'Eddard qui tomba à genoux sans chercher à se débattre. À côté de lui, les conseillers du Roi tentaient inutilement de le raisonner. Mais ce qui heurta durement Léana se fut les pleurs et les suppliques de Sansa, celles-ci firent ressortir une sauvagerie incontrôlable d'elle.  _ Personne ne s'en prend à ma famille !  _ Elle s'accroupit à moitié, prête à bondir, les mains devant elle comme des griffes. Alors qu'elle allait s'élancer, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par sa tunique et tirer de toutes ses forces.

« Laisse moi ! Hurla Leana d'une voix inhumaine.

_ Arya est là ! Répliqua Sinead. Si tu y vas tu les perdras toutes les deux !

_ Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! »

Leana se mit à haleter difficilement, sa vision se brouillant tandis que ses autres sens s'exacerbaient presque douloureusement. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de la foule excitée, celle du chagrin mais aussi celle de la mort. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit de l'épée qui fend l'air, puis la respiration excitée du roi et celle courte de Lord Eddard.

« Protège notre famille… »

La jeune femme se laissa tomber à genoux, le désespoir la clouait au sol. Elle était incapable d’aller contre l’ordre de son père. Elle ne pouvait pas protéger sa famille, le choc de la réalisation et l’anticipation de ce qui allait suivre la rendait malade. 

« Non… non… non ! »

Elle vit l’épée s’abattre puis la tête de son père tomber sur l’estrade avant de rouler. Leana s'arcbouta pour vomir à cette vision atroce. Puis quand elle n'eut plus rien dans son estomac, sa gorge continua de se contracter mais seule de la bile coula de ses lèvres. Enfin, elle se leva sans plus accorder un seul regard à ce qui se passait devant elle, elle se tourna vers Sinead. 

« Où est Arya ? »

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Leana, Sinead et Arya étaient toutes les trois de retour dans la boutique de la plus rousse, mais elles n’étaient pas seules. Yoren, un garde de nuit était également, présent. Lors de l'exécution d’Eddard, il avait été le seul à repérer suffisamment rapidement Arya avant que celle-ci ne soit reconnue par les gardes royaux, il lui avait également épargné la vision de son père décapité. Pour cela déjà, Leana lui en était reconnaissante. Elle s’était comportée comme une gamine immature, elle avait sous-estimé ses adversaires, et même pire que ça elle avait voulu croire en ceux qui avaient déjà tué des membres de leur maisonnée. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote? Tout cela était uniquement de sa faute. Si elle avait réalisé plutôt, si elle avait été moins naïve et moins idéaliste, alors elle aurait pu le sauver. Maintenant, elle devait en payer le prix.

« Je la ferais passer pour un garçon de la garde de nuit, expliqua Yoren. Plus loin elle s’ra d’ici, mieux s’ra. 

_ Et une fois au mur? Le lord commandant risque d’avoir son mot à dire? Supposa Sinead dont les yeux verts étaient indéchiffrables.

_ Je m’arrêterais à Winterfell, proposa le garde. J’trouverais une excuse.

_ Je ne veux pas m’enfuir ! S’écria violemment Arya. Je veux venger Père ! 

_ Tu ne pourras pas le faire si tu es morte, répliqua froidement Leana. »

La petite fille lança un regard choqué et blessé à sa soeur, la pupille Stark se contenta de la regarder sans émotion. Elle ne devait plus être aussi naïve, elle devait tout faire pour protéger sa meute, même si cela signifiait se séparer d’eux et même aller à l’encontre de leur souhait. 

« Bran et Rickon sont à Winterfell, rappela Leana. Ne veux-tu pas les revoir?

_ Si, reconnu finalement Arya à regret. Mais je veux participer, je veux tuer ceux qui s’en sont pris à nous…

_ Alors aide Bran, aide Robb, énuméra sa soeur aînée. Ici tu ne peux rien faire.

_ Je reviendrai alors, décréta Arya. Avec Robb, avec l’armée pour libérer Sansa.

_ Je compte sur toi, fit fièrement la louve. »

Leana ébouriffa les cheveux maintenant très courts de sa petite soeur qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à un garçon avec son visage volontaire et sa mâchoire carrée. La pupille essayait difficilement de s’occuper d’Arya, alors qu’à l’intérieur elle était vide. Elle avait l’impression qu’on avait retiré toutes ses émotions de son corps et de son esprit, ne laissant plus qu’une coquille vide qui ne pourrait que se remplir avec le sang de ses ennemis. Pour l’instant, elle devait seulement maintenir les apparences jusqu’au départ d’Arya. 

« Quand partez-vous ? Demanda finalement Sinead en comprenant que l’affaire était réglée.

_ Le plus tôt possible, c’soir.

_ Bien. Je vous donnerais des potions pour le stock du mur.

_ Merci bien. 

_ Je n’ai que Aiguille, fit Arya.

_ Garde-la, elle t’servira, décréta Yoren avant de s’éclipser pour leur laisser le temps de faire leur adieux.

_ Gendry est envoyé au mur aussi, leur apprit Sinead. Son maître le lui a ordonné, au moins tu ne seras pas seule pour ton voyage. Tomoe aussi, mais comme toi elle a décidé de se faire passer pour un garçon. 

_ Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, maintient la plus jeune.

_ On se reverra bientôt alors, fit Leana avec un air distant. »

Arya lui lança un regard gris indéchiffrable, puis elle la prit soudainement dans ses bras, fourrant sa tête contre son ventre. Leana resta figée pendant quelques secondes avant de la serrer doucement contre elle. 

« Je deviendrais plus forte, promit Arya en s’éloignant à côté de Yoren. »

Leana avait un horrible pressentiment en la voyant partir, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait… 

« Prête ? Demanda Sinead une fois qu'elles furent seules dans la boutique.

_ Prête, répondit Leana déterminée. » 

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Il fallut attendre encore plusieurs jours avant qu'une opportunité ne se présente à Leana. Durant ce laps de temps, elle en profita pour continuer à s'entraîner, testant les nouvelles limites de son corps. Elle cherchait à oublier mais le terrible souvenir de la décapitation de son père continuait de la hanter continuellement, ne lui laissant aucune repos. Certains soirs elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas envoyer toute raison au diable et foncer directement au château pour récupérer Sansa. La simple idée qu'elle soit entrain de souffrir là-bas lui faisait perdre toute patience. Mais, elle savait sciemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas non plus se frotter à toute la garnison à une contre mille. Sinead l'exortait à la patience, lui promettant que bientôt elle pourrait passer à l'acte. Leana croyait en son amie, elle aussi souffrait d'avoir perdu son seigneur.

Pourtant, contrairement à elle, Sinead semblait bien mieux comprendre les affaires de la cour et des nobles. Et ainsi, un soir elle lui fit une proposition.

« Tu pourras être proche de Sansa, veiller sur elle et t'assurer de sa sécurité, expliqua Sinead.

_ Et si la reine ou Joffrey me reconnait ? Répliqua Leana.

_ Je ne suis pas sur qu'ils le fassent, avança la rousse le regard vague. Mais si jamais nous avons deux possibilités soit tu peux essayer de changer ton apparence et éviter de te retrouver trop souvent en leur présence. Soit on joue la carte de l'honnêteté.

_ Tu veux que j’y aille en affichant les couleurs Stark? S’étouffa-t-elle à moitié. 

_ Ce n’est pas exactement ce que j’avais en tête. Tu restes la pupille de Lord Eddard Stark, t’avoir dans le donjon rouge peut représenter un certain avantage pour la Reine.

_ Je n’ai pas envie de servir d’otage, grommela Leana.

_ Non mais tu pourrais être plutôt un émissaire de la paix, cherchant à équilibrer les relations entre Lannisters et Stars tout en vérifiant qu’aucun mal n’est fait à Sansa.

_ C’est… C’est une bonne idée, reconnu la jeune femme impressionnée par la capacité de réflexion de son amie. Mais comment y parvenir sans me faire tuer à vue? 

_ J’ai quelqu’un à te présenter. Je pense que tu l’as déjà aperçu à Winterfell Tyrion Lannister, la nouvelle main du Roi.

_ C’est… Le frère de la Reine? Tenta de se souvenir Leana qui avait vraiment une très mauvaise mémoire des personnes ne faisant pas partie de sa famille. 

_ Oui, acquiesça Sinead. Mais il est différent d’eux, tu comprendras quand tu le verras. 

_ Bien, si tu penses que c’est la meilleure solution, décréta-t-elle. Je te fais confiance. »

Sinead papillonna des cils en l’entendant prononcer sa dernière phrase, Leana crut même qu’elle allait pleurer mais son amie sembla se ressaisir. Elle se pencha vers elle et planta ses pupilles émeraudes dans les siennes tout en agrippant sa main.

« Je n’ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé, assura-t-elle un éclair incertain dans les yeux. Tu me crois?

_ Bien sûr, la rassura Leana en posant son autre main sur la sienne. Tu n’es pour rien en ce qui est arrivé.

_ Oui… »

Leana la regarda incertaine, elle sentait le trouble de son amie mais elle ne savait pas comment l’aider. Même si elle avait encore confiance en elle, même si elle la croyait, elle n’arrivait pas à compatir ou à être empathique. Cette partie d’elle était morte au moment où la tête d’Eddard Stark était tombée sur l’estrade sur l’ordre d’un roi-enfant. 

« Je vais me préparer, déclara finalement Leana en montant à l’étage pour récupérer ses affaires. »

Elle sentit le regard de son amie la suivre même quand elle ne fut plus dans son champs de vision, Leana ne voulait pas y penser. Elle voulait seulement se concentrer sur ce qui l’attendait. Elle revêtit son armure de cuir renforcée de clous et de cuir bouilli à certains endroits; elle passa sa ceinture à sa taille et vérifia que son fourreau était bien attaché et que son épée s’y trouvait bien; ensuite elle enfila ses bottes épaisses. Elle était suffisamment équipée pour un combat, si quelqu’un osait se frotter à elle, il mourrait avant d’avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait. Elle songeait également à rajouter des écailles ou des mailles à son armure, mais il lui faudrait de l’argent pour cela. Finalement, elle fit le tour et fourra sa tunique dans un vieux sac en tissu ainsi qu’une chemise et des potions et cataplasmes que lui avait préparés Sinead. Avant de partir, elle tressa ses cheveux en une unique tresse qui tombait dans son dos, avant elle la faisait uniquement lorsqu’elle devait se battre mais maintenant elle voulait se tenir prête en toutes circonstances. 

Une fois prête, Leana s’installa en tailleur sur le sol et patienta jusqu’à l’arrivée de ce fameux Tyrion dont elle n’avait aucun souvenir. Elle tenta d’apaiser la soif de sang qui s’agitait en elle, elle n’avait plus peur de cette étrange sauvagerie qui s’était emparée d’elle au contraire elle la cultivait pour le jour où elle aurait besoin de la lâcher sur ses adversaires. Soudain, son ouïe surdéveloppée lui apprit que la porte d’entrée de la boutique venait de s’ouvrir, permettant à deux individus d’entrer. Sans attendre, Leana descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme au physique atypique. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la Reine Cersei, mais son frère ne lui ressemblait en aucun point même ses cheveux semblaient plus blancs que blonds. Celui-ci était petit, arrivant difficilement à la ceinture de Leana, ses yeux étaient vairons avec l’un vert et l’autre noir donnant un aspect étrange à son regard. 

« À qui ai-je l’honneur? Demanda Tyrion en la voyant s’avancer vers lui. »

Leana se figea en apercevant le second homme, celui-ci était beaucoup plus dangereux que le nain, elle le sentait dans ses tripes. Il était fin, mais chacun de ses mouvements dégageaient une fausse indolence pour endormir la vigilance de ses adversaires, ses yeux noirs la dévisagèrent sans gêne et il laissa un rictus amusé flétrir ses lèvres. La jeune femme resta choquée un instant en réalisant à quel point il lui faisait penser à un loup. 

« Ne sois pas effarouchée par Bronn, ce n’est que mon garde du corps. Tant que tu n’essaies pas d’attenter à ma vie, tu n’auras rien à craindre de lui, exposa Tyrion avec amusement. As-tu perdu ta langue? 

_ Je m’appelle Leana…, fit-elle finalement en hésitant à finir son nom en totalité.

_ Leana Snow, lui épargna le nain avec un regard qui lui donna l’impression qu’il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Un nom bien étrange en ces temps qui court, Lord Eddard aurait été aussi infidèle que cela malgré sa fierté? 

_ Je ne suis que sa pupille, le démenti Leana en essayant d’ignorer sa visible tentative de la mettre hors d’elle. Aucun sang ne nous lie.

_ Cela pourra s’avérer bien pratique, reconnu son interlocuteur. Alors qu’escomptes-tu de notre collaboration? Je vois mal comme une Stark, même si elle n’en porte pas le nom peut se mettre au service d’un Lannister. 

_ Je m’en fous, affirma Leana avec une lueur de défi dans le regard. Je vous défendrai, je tirerai mon épée quand vous me le demanderai si je peux être avec ma soeur et m’assurer qu’aucun mal ne lui est fait. 

_ Je pense qu’on peut s’entendre sur ce point là, reconnu Tyrion avec un regard calculateur. Je veux la paix entre nos familles, et vous allez m’y aider. »

Le petit homme s’approcha d’elle de sa démarche dandinante avant de lui tendre sa main que Leana sera sans hésitation pour conclure leur marché. 

« Es-tu prête à venir avec moi ? Demanda finalement Tyrion. 

_ Oui, fit Leana. J’aimerai seulement passer quelque part avant de retourner au château. »

Le seigneur Lannister la laissa ouvrir la marche et la jeune femme les guida dans les rues jusqu’à arriver aux créneaux du château royal. Tout en haut, on pouvait apercevoir des piques où des têtes avaient été accrochées après avoir été enduites de goudron pour les conserver plus longtemps. C’était à peine si Leana pouvait les distinguer les unes des autres, ses camarades, les autres serviteurs de la maison Stark, et pour finir… Le Lord Eddard Stark lui-même. Les intempéries et les corbeaux l’avaient totalement défiguré mais Leana sentit tout de même une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine face à ce spectacle sordide. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne détourna pas le regard, elle chercha à graver cette scène dans sa mémoire pour ne jamais oublier la cruauté du Roi Joffrey.

« Je les ferais détacher et ramener à votre frère Robb, déclara Tyrion dans son dos. 

_ Je vous en suis reconnaissante, affirma Leana qui se demanda à quel point son geste était un mouvement politique ou de l’empathie. 

_ Est-ce que tu vas pleurer? Railla Bronn quand elle se tourna à nouveau vers eux.

_ Moi? Non, assura-t-elle avec un sourire sordide. Mes ennemis? Oui. »

Bronn afficha un grand sourire ravie face à sa réplique et lança un regard entendu à son petit seigneur.

« Je l’aime bien celle-là ! »

Leana leva les yeux au ciel puis finit par les suivre en direction du Donjon Rouge pour de bon cette fois-ci. Tyrion la conduisit dans l’aile où de la main, qui était auparavant occupée par Lord Eddard Stark, Leana dû juguler les souvenirs qui lui revenait en mémoire en arrivant dans les lieux. Elle voyait Sansa entrain de coudre sur le canapé, Arya entrain de s’entraîner avec Aiguille au milieu de la pièce, et leur père… 

« Il me semble que cette chambre était la tienne précédemment, déclara Tyrion. Elle est de nouveau vôtre. Je vous laisse la soirée pour vous installer. Demain nous irons voir le Roi et sa fiancée. »

Leana le remercia en inclinant légèrement et rapidement la tête. Puis, quand il fut partie, elle se laissa aller à sourire sadiquement : elle était enfin revenue dans ces lieux maudits ! Maintenant elle allait pouvoir se venger et récupérer sa soeur ! Soudain, elle entendit toquer à sa porte, étonnée elle laissa entrer Bronn.

« Cet endroit peut être un peu solitaire, déclara-t-il en lui tendant un pichet de vin. Intéressée par un verre pour fêter ton arrivée ? »

Leana le dévisagea avec un stupeur sûrement très visible car il éclata de rire en la voyant faire, elle ne s’était pas vraiment attendue à le voir aussi insouciant. Mais, elle ne trouvait pas forcément déplaisant d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui sympathiser.

« Un verre ne peut pas faire de mal, supposa finalement Leana en attrapant.

_ Je l’ai pris à notre petit ami commun, bien mieux que la piquette de la taverne, se venta Bronn en la voyant boire. 

_ Le vin du Nord est bien meilleur, rechigna-t-elle en lui rendant son pichet après s’être servie. 

_ Fière de ses origines à ce que je vois, la taquina Bronn. »

Leana se garda de répliquer mais arracha le pichet à son nouveau camarade et s’en servit une longue rasade qui lui laissa la gorge en feu et lui fit tourner la tête. Le reste de la soirée se passa totalement différemment de ce qu’elle aurait pu imaginer : Bronn lui raconta des anecdotes sur les gens du château, les histoires et magouilles des uns et des autres; tout en continuant de boire à bon coeur. La jeune femme enregistra toutes ses informations, mettant toutes ses chances de son côté. Malgré son ivresse naissante, son objectif restait toujours très clair dans son esprit, bientôt ils regretteraient tous de s'en être prit à sa famille. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sandor

Le limier faisait maintenant partie de la garde royale, cette nomination loin de lui procurer aucune fierté, le rendait plutôt désabusé du comportement de l’ancienne Reine et du nouveau Roi. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblait vraiment réaliser ce qu’ils faisaient, Sandor n’était pas un chevalier et n’en serait jamais un, le mettre à un tel rang ne faisait que tourner en ridicule leur piètre démonstration de pouvoir. Pourtant, il n’avait fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de courber l’échine et de remercier son souverain pour sa générosité. Il y avait peu de temps, il aurait été dégoûté de sa propre lâcheté, mais dorénavant sa place lui octroyait également l’influence dont il avait besoin pour arriver à ses fins. Il avait accepté de protéger Sansa Stark à la hauteur de ses moyens, contre le sadisme de son promis Joffrey. Le faisait-il uniquement pour Leana? Il n’en était pas totalement sur. Ses vieux fantômes revenaient le hanter avec de plus en plus de forces, et voir la jeune fille livrée en pâture au nouveau Roi lui rappelait ce qui était arrivé à sa soeur des années auparavant… 

Pour l’heure, Sandor se tenait parfaitement immobile. Seul quelqu'un de très observateur aurait pu voir la flamme noir qui brillait dans ses yeux de braises. Il regardait, depuis quelques instants déjà, le nouveau roi s'amuser avec sa promise. Sansa Stark, il lui disait des choses bien déplaisantes pour une dame, et s'amusait à la ridiculiser devant la cour. Mais, il était trop loin pour intervenir, et devait se contenter de ronger son frein avant de pouvoir intercéder en faveur du petit oiseau. Le limer lui avait déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises, elle était tout simplement toujours incapable de le regarder en face. En même temps, les rares fois où il lui avait adressé la parole, il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui dire les quatre vérités sur le monde dans lequel elle vivait les yeux fermés depuis sa naissance. Quand il l’avait vue dans le Nord, avant que le Prince Joffrey ne devienne Roi, il avait voulu la bousculer, mais maintenant qu’il était trop tard pour elle, il cherchait simplement à lui faire réaliser ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour s’épargner de souffrir. Par contre, il ne se serait jamais donné autant de peines s’il n’avait pas été certain que dans cette fragile jeune fille régnait également une certaine force. Elle n’était peut-être pas aussi affirmée et forte que chez Leana, mais elle était indéniablement présente chez Sansa Stark, attendant son heure pour éclore dans cet endroit merdique qui cherchait à l’étouffer. 

Soudain, on appela son nom, et il fut temps pour lui d’entrer en lice. Le Roi avait organisé un tournoi pour célébrer son treizième anniversaire dans le cour du Donjon Rouge. Contrairement à la fois précédente, Sandor avait été inscrit d’office par son souverain pour participer et ainsi lui apporter une certaine gloire. Même si Sandor ne désirait pas continuer à brosser l’égo démesuré de son Roi, il souhaitait par contre continuer à assurer sa place auprès de lui, et si par la même occasion il pouvait assouvir son besoin de sang et de violence alors il n’allait pas se faire prier. 

Le limier s’avança en direction de son adversaire, rabaissant son heaume sur son visage et affirmant sa prise sur son épée à deux mains. Le tissu que Leana lui avait brodé y était toujours accroché, apportant une certaine fierté à son possesseur. Son adversaire arriva vers lui, son pas était incertain (l’idée d’affronter le garde personnel du Roi ne devait pas l’aider), et sa main tremblait légèrement. Un sourire sadique éclaira les lèvres de Sandor qui décida qu’il ferait un parfait défouloir. Il asséna un coup vertical de son épée, un rire rauque lui échappa en le voyant parer maladroitement. Les bras de son adversaire furent engourdis par la force de son attaque et il n’eut plus qu’à lui asséner un puissant coup de pied pour le faire s’étaler piteusement sur son dos. Il emporta ainsi facilement sa première joute. Ce tournoi n’était qu’une caricature de ce qu’il aurait pu être : la plus part des adversaires intéressants étaient partis faire la guerre aux côtés du grand-père du Roi, Tywin Lannister. Ceux qui restaient n’étaient que des moustiques aux yeux de Sandor Clegane.

Celui-ci retourna à sa place, près du Roi une fois qu’il eut fini ses matchs, il aperçut la jeune Sansa qui faisait bonne figure à ses côtés. Elle tentait de plaire à Jofrey, et sans rien en paraître, Sandor salua mentalement ses tentatives qui certes manquaient de charmes mais avaient le mérite d’être là. Finalement, le tournoi prit un tournant extravagant quand le chevalier Ser Dontos arriva en lice complètement ivre et le visage rougit sous l’effet de l’alcool. Il tituba maladroitement sous les rires de la foule avant de s’écrouler au sol et de déclarer forfait sans plus tenter de se relever. Quelqu’un d’intelligent aurait remarqué que le Roi n’avait pas rit une seule fois, mais cette parodie de chevalier ne semblait pas l’être car il sembla sincèrement étonné quand son souverain ordonna qu’on le noie dans du vin. A cet instant-là, Sansa ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir. Sandor maudit son idiotie et sa naïveté, tout en s’exhortant lui-même à l'indifférence pour ne pas susciter la suspicion de leur maître à tous deux. Finalement, le limier intervient simplement, permettant à la jeune Stark d’éviter de se retrouver entraînée dans la chute de ce ridicule bonhomme. 

Alors que Sandor pensait pouvoir enfin mériter une certaine tranquillité après avoir craint un bref instant pour la santé du petit oiseau, la herse du donjon fut levée provoquant l’ire du Roi qui ne l’avait ordonné en aucun cas. A cet instant-là, apparut le nain autrement appelé Tyrion Lannister, l’oncle de Joffrey et frère de la Reine. Celui-ci était accompagné d’une dizaine d’hommes en guenilles et aux mines étranges, des sauvageons en déduisit Sandor. Mais, parmi eux, deux personnes se détachaient nettement : un homme fin et élancé qui conservait un sourire goguenard en promenant son regard autour de lui, et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tressés qui semblait indifférente à ce qui l’entourait. Sandor ne parvenait pas à croire ce que voyait ses yeux : c’était la louve. Il n’avait aucun doute là-dessus, même s’il ne l’avait pas vue dans un tel accoutrement depuis fort longtemps. Elle semblait sur le pieds de guerre, toute vêtue de son armure, et convenablement armée, même si elle paraissait étrangement nonchalante malgré la présence du Roi et de Sansa juste à côté. 

Joffrey ne semblait absolument pas ravie par la présence de son oncle, et Sandor également surtout qu’il ne comprenait pas comment Leana pouvait être aussi folle pour oser se présenter impunément dans le donjon rouge. Finalement, le Roi fut rapidement indisposé par le nain, et il prit congé de celui-ci, obligeant le limier à le suivre docilement. Il glissa un dernier regard en direction de la louve, mais à aucun moment il ne réussit à croiser son regard gris pour sa plus grande frustration. Tout en suivant son souverain, qui fulminait contre l’insolence de son oncle, Sandor continuait à réfléchir à l’improbabilité de ce qu’il venait de voir. Quand avait-il vu Leana pour la dernière fois? Seulement quelques jours avant, il en était sur. Même si leur rencontre était brève, mais non dénuée d’intensité, il était sûr que si elle avait nourri de tels projets, elle s’en serait ouverte à lui. Alors à quel jeux jouait-elle en osant défier ainsi le Roi et la Reine sous leur propre toit? Il ne désirait pas devoir également se charger de sa protection, elle ne pouvait pas se plier aux stupides règles qui existaient ici, et cela ne ferait que lui compliquer la tâche.

Ignorant comment procéder face à ce développement inattendu, Sandor préféra conserver son indifférence qui jusqu'ici lui avait permise de s’assurer sa place auprès du Roi Joffrey. Il regarda celui-ci se chamailler avec son jeune frère et sa jeune sœur. Comment une telle personne pouvait diriger un royaume ? A croire que tout le monde était devenu fou… 

Finalement, quand Sandor fut autorisé à vaquer librement à ses occupations, il décida d'aller rendre visite aux nouveaux venus récemment installés dans les quartiers de la main du Roi. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il espérait y trouver, mais il préférait demander directement à la louve ce qu'elle manigançait. Il préférait pour l'instant se fier en ses mots, plutôt que de remettre en cause ses paroles. Elle l'avait accepté dans sa meute, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait eu du mal à croire et à accepter ( il en douter encore parfois) mais dorénavant elle était l'exception. Elle était la seule en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, en cela il voulait croire.

Sandor arriva donc dans les quartiers de l'ancienne main, il y était allé à une seule occasion quand Leana y vivait encore avec sa famille. Plusieurs gardes y étaient en faction, et le limier eut l'impression que malgré sa langue perfide ce nain semblait bien mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait que son prédécesseur. Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait les appartements de la louve. L'endroit s'étalait sur plusieurs mètres, avec une multitude de chambres et d'appartements successifs. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander à un des rustres à la solde du nabot Lannister, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se réduire à faire du porte à porte. Heureusement pour lui, il n’eut pas à choisir l’une ou l’autre solution, car il perçut soudainement des rires et des discussions animées provenir du côté opposé au sien. Progressivement, il vit apparaître le nain, son mercenaire et la louve. Tout les trois semblaient bavarder gaiement, ignorant toute bienséance en présence de leur seigneurie. Sandor les regarda approcher sans réussir à se résoudre à les apostropher d’une façon ou d’une autre, sa répartie avait été mouchée à l’instant où il avait vu Leana sourire avec légèreté à ses deux comparses. Il se contenta d’avancer comme si cela avait été son but originel, et quand il marcha à leur hauteur, il eut presque l’impression que tous ralentissait, lui inclus. Il ne put s’empêcher une nouvelle fois de regarder dans la direction de la louve, mais le regard gris de celle-ci était fixé sur un point lointain bien derrière lui. Le limier se sentit incroyablement frustré et agacé par son manque de réactions, mais également par son propre manque de courage pour ne pas oser la confronter directement. Il ne voulait pas s’exposer aux railleries du nain, ni à celle de qui que ce soit, c’était à cause d’eux s’il ne pouvait lui adresser la parole. Rageur, il allongea son pas pour les dépasser rapidement et mettre derrière lui ce désagréable développement dans sa relation avec la louve de Winterfell. 

Il ne vit donc pas le regard interrogateur du nain qui avait surpris le sien, le seigneur Lannister regarda sa nouvelle garde du corps puis le limier qui s’éloignait. Puis, un sourire amusé et calculateur se dessina sur son visage. 

🐶🐶🐶🐶 

_ Sandor grimpa sur son poney avec plus ou moins de facilité, il était plutôt fin mais ses gestes manquaient encore d’assurance. Alienor vient à sa hauteur en courant et riant pour venir l’aider à passer ses pieds dans ses étriers. _

_ « Je peux le faire tout seul, fit-il d’une voix plaintive et pas du tout fière et altière comme il l’avait espéré dans sa tête. _

_ _ Je sais je sais, répondit sa soeur d’un air entendu en l’aidant tout de même. Mais j’ai envie de t’aider, si on est frère et soeur c’est pour s’aider ! _

_ _ Hm, tu as raison, reconnu Sandor toujours aussi admiratif des capacités de raisonnement de sa soeur. Je t’aiderai aussi. _

_ _ Merci. »  _

_ Enfin fin prêt, le petit garçon encouragea sa terrible monture pour qu’elle s’élança en direction du pantin de bois et de pailles qui serait son adversaire pour cette joute épique. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment le droit de jouer ici, mais comme tout les adultes semblaient les avoir oubliés, ils en profitaient pour s’amuser le plus possible. Sandor tenait une lance adaptée à sa taille, et il avait revêtu une armure rembourrée qu’il utilisait pour ses entraînements avec le maître d’armes des Clegane. Pourtant, malgré qu’il ait réussi à placer correctement son coup, il fut poussée par le choc et vida brusquement ses étriers. La rencontre avec le sol fut douloureuse et il sentit tout l’air de ses poumons se vider d’un seul coup.  _

_ « Est-ce que ça va Sandor? Demanda Alienor en se penchant au-dessus de lui. » _

_ Ainsi, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur son front, déménageant son nez mais il la trouvait rigolote dans ce sens avec ses yeux gris et son nez froncé. Il comprenait pourquoi on les prenait souvent pour des jumeaux, ils avaient peu d’écart d’âge et leur physique était très ressemblant. De plus, Sandor était plutôt fier d’être comparé à sa soeur qui était bien plus brave que lui, même s’il espérait bien un jour devenir plus brave qu’elle! _

_ « Je n’ai rien, finit-il pas dire en se relevant tant bien que mal. _

_ _ Bien. Alors c’est à mon tour ! Décréta-t-elle en se tournant vers le poney qui brouttait sur le côté de la piste. » _

_ Sandor acquiesça du chef, il était encore trop jeune pour juger qu’il était déplacé pour une femme de se mêler aux arts de la guerre, et il lui tendit diligemment sa lance. Alienor enfila également l’armure rembourrée de son frère, faire la même taille pouvait se révéler bien pratique, puis elle enfourcha son poney sans aide. Elle se plaça bien droite, concentrée sur son objectif immobile dans le paysage maussade environnant. Soudain, elle fit partir sa monture au galop et brandit vaillamment son arme en poussant un petit cri pour se donner du courage. Sa lance toucha sans qu’elle ne démonte, et elle se tourna triomphalement vers son frère. _

_ « J’ai réussi Sandor ! S’écria-t-elle en se dépêchant de descendre tandis qu’il la rejoignait en courant. J’ai réussi !  _

_ _ Bravo ! Il faut que tu m'apprennes à le faire aussi ! Babilla le jeune garçon.  _

_ _ Bien sur ! Accepta Alienor avec un sourir qui faisait tout le tour de son visage. » _

_ Sandor allait enchaîner sur un nouvel essaie quand il lui sembla entendre des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. _

_ « Les femmes ne sont pas censées monter à cheval, ni manier la lance, déclara une voix déjà rauque et inquiétante. » _

_ Les deux jeunes enfants se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec leur frère aîné. Sandor n’était pas encore très doué avec les chiffres mais il savait pertinemment qu’il était plus vieux qu’eux, déjà parce qu’il était bien plus grand en taille mais aussi parce qu’il parlait toujours d’une façon très inquiétante. Il n’était pas souvent là, car il était déjà écuyer d’un très important seigneur. Mais, à chaque fois que Sandor et Alienor se retrouvaient en sa présence, ils sentaient une certaine tension presque palpable et évitaient la confrontation le plus souvent possible. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, ils étaient seuls et il n’y avait aucun adulte dans les parages pour les aider à traiter avec leur inquiétant grand frère. _

_ « Techniquement parlant, déclara Alienor d’un air altier, c’est un poney et non un cheval. De plus, ce n’est pas une véritable lance donc je n'enfreint aucunes règles. » _

_ Sandor regarda sa soeur avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : elle avait raison ! Mais plus encore, elle osait parler ainsi à Gregor ! Alors que même leur mère faisait tout pour éviter de se confronter à lui d’une façon ou d’une autre. Mais, il était trop jeune pour se rendre compte que le discours de sa soeur n'était pas la solution adéquate pour traiter avec quelqu’un de l’acabit de leur frère aîné. Le regard noir de celui-ci s’assombrit d’une teinte qu’ils ne pouvaient pas encore identifier dans leur esprit d’enfant. _

_ « Si ce n’est pas pour de vrai, déclara-t-il pesamment, alors affronte moi. » _

_ Sandor trembla pour sa soeur. Gregor déjà très grand pour ses dix ans, ne montait déjà plus de poney mais des chevaux, et de pus il était déjà autorisé à utiliser une vraie lance, sa soeur n’avait aucune chance contre lui. Mais, si elle refusait alors elle s’exposait à son courroux pour avoir enfreint une règle.  _

_ « Si c’est ce que tu veux, déclara Alienor en redressant le menton. Alors je serais ton adversaire. » _

_ Aucun sourire ne vient éclairer le visage de Gregor, Sandor n’était pas sur qu’il soit tout simplement capable de sourire, mais son regard brilla brièvement. Les deux opposants partirent chacun d’un côté de la piste, Alienor avec son poney et Gregor avec son cheval. Sandor se tordit les mains, incapable de les arrêter mais ressentant au plus profond de lui que c’était une mauvaise idée, et il avait terriblement peur pour sa soeur ! Gregor donna le signal de départ en faisant s’élancer sa monture, et sa soeur suivit le mouvement. Sans surprise, la force brute de l’aîné suffit largement à écraser la technique de la plus jeune, qui tenta tant bien que mal de changer le poids de son corps sur sa selle mais trop tard. Elle utilisa son bouclier pour tenter de dévier le coup mais la lance de bois de Gregor se brisa en mille morceaux et la projeta violemment au sol.  _

_ « Alienor ! Hurla Sandor en courant vers elle aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient. Est-ce que ça va?! » _

_ Il se précipita vers elle, elle l’attendait, assise en tailleur, l’air sereine malgré le sang qui coulait abondamment de son bras droit qu’elle tenait serrait contre son torse. Sandor pâlit en voyant le morceau de bois qui s’était fiché dedans, il était au moins aussi gros que son poing fermé. _

_ « Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle en réussissant même à afficher un sourire douloureux.  _

_ _ Non ! S’écria Sandor. Tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu saignes ! » _

_ Alienor tenta d'apaiser la panique de son petit frère mais celui-ci échauffé par l’inquiétude et la vue du sang de sa propre soeur, ne se connaissait plus aucune limite.  _

_ « Tu n’avais pas le droit de lui faire mal ! S’écria-t-il en se tournant vers Gregor. Tu n’es qu’un vilain !! Je le dirais à mère et père ! » _

_ Gregor n’eut rien à répondre, le regard noire qu’il lança à Sandor du haut de son monture suffit à lui donner l’impression de se faire littéralement écraser sous l’absence d’émotions de son frère. Tout l’instinct du petit gaçon lui criait de fuir quelqu’un capable de blesser sa propre soeur et ne rien ressentir ensuite.  _

_ « Elle a eu ce qu’elle méritait, déclara-t-il simplement. Maintenant elle connaît sa place. » _

_ Et sur ces paroles aussi froides que l’acier, et aussi dérangeantes que l’acide, Gregor fit tourner sa monture pour regagner le manoir familiale. Sandor se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de sa soeur, des grosses larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues. _

_ « Je suis désolé, pleurnicha-t-il. C’était mon idée…  _

_ _ Ce n’est pas de ta faute, le rassura sa soeur soudainement très pâle. » _

_ A cet instant, leur mère arriva accompagnée de plusieurs serviteurs. Elle cria et tomba à genoux dans la boue en voyant sa fille blessée. Immédiatement, elle fut portée à l’intérieur et un mestre fut dépêché pour l’examiner. Sandor pria fiévreusement les septs dieux pour qu’elle se rétablisse rapidement, mais il adressa aussi une prière particulière au guerrier pour qu’il lui donne la force nécessaire de se dresser contre son frère. _

_ Finalement, sa soeur n’écopa que d’une cicatrice qu’elle exposa fièrement à son petit frère comme sa première blessure de guerre. Celui-ci ne put tout de même s’empêcher de pleurer, car il se sentait affreusement coupable en la voyant. Il aurait dû la protéger et pas inversement, et maintenant à cause de lui sa soeur en garderait la marque toute sa vie. Par contre, il comptait bien s’assurer que cela ne se reproduise jamais.  _

_ A partir de cet instant, Sandor cessa de considérer Gregor comme son frère, il était devenu un total étranger qu’il devait affronter pour protéger sa famille. _

🐶🐶🐶🐶

Sandor se réveilla en se sentait plus lessivé que reposé après cette nuit de sommeil. Il faisait de plus en plus de rêves d’avant, étrangement depuis que Joffrey avait été couronné Roi et qu’il devait assister à son règne violent et sadique. De plus en plus fréquemment, il devait se forcer à reprendre pieds après avoir imaginé une brève seconde Alienor à la place de Myrcella dans la fratrie royale. Mais, il savait que c’était ridicule, même si Joffrey avait plus de pouvoir que Gregor, il n’en restait qu’une pâle copie. La monstruosité de l’homme qui partageait son nom n’avait pas d’égale. 

Le limier se leva et s’aspergea d’eau froide à plusieurs reprises en espérant que cela suffirait à lui remettre de l’ordre dans les idées. Au fond, il ne savait pas s’il regrettait ces rêves, ou s’il en était reconnaissant pour pouvoir revoir le visage de sa soeur qu’il avait crut oublié? Il n’était pas un hypocrite, il était différent de ces autres bouffons de la cour, et pourtant… Son propre esprit lui était parfois impénétrable. 

Alors qu’il accrochait son nouveau manteau blanc, symbole de son appartenance à la garde royale, il remarqua un papier qui avait été glissé par l’interstice entre la porte et le sol. Intrigué, Sandor le récupéra et le déroula avec méfiance. Il n’en connaissait pas l’écriture, mais il pouvait déchiffrer le mot qui y était inscrit sans problème, puisqu’il avait appris à lire et écrire étant enfant. 

« Patience »

Sandor resta figé pendant de longues secondes. Un seul et unique mot? C’était un message putain de sybillin ! Aucune signature, ni signe distinctif ne lui permettait d’en identifier l’expéditeur. Il retourna la feuille à la recherche du quelconque indice et découvrit un gribouilli où se distinguait deux yeux jaunes au milieu d’un pelage sombre. Il était impossible de dire de quel animal il s’agissait avec certitude, mais pour Sandor cela ne pouvait être qu’un seul. Un loup. Ou plus précisément, une louve. 

Il réalisa alors qu’elle n’était pas venue au Donjon Rouge par simple bravade, elle savait ce qu’elle faisait et comptait bien entrer dans le jeu elle aussi. Et pour se faire, personne ne devait savoir ce qu’il y avait entre eux, peut importait ce que c’était, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que c’était terminé. Sandor froissa le papier avant de l’exposer à la flamme d’une bougie qui brûlait encore dans sa chambre. Il la regarda brûler, le visage inexpressif.

Il attendrait alors. 


	16. Chapter 16

Leana   


La salle était immense. Et le toit lui semblait tellement loin... Elle se sentait mal à l'aise ici. Trop de personnes, trop de murs, trop de sensations négatives. Quand elle était entrée dans la salle, personne ne les avait remarqués, Tyrion, Bronn et elle. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient avancé, des murmures avaient finit par briser le silence et les nobles s'étaient mis à se retourner sur leur passage. Leana se sentait mal à l'aise, dehors à l'air libre le regard des autres ne la gênaient pas, mais ici, ce même regard lui donnait l'impression d'être nue comme une enfant qui vient de naître, et encore pire totalement sans défense. C’était ici qu’on avait arrêté son père, c’était ici qu’elle avait dû abandonner sa soeur. En bref, elle n’avait que de mauvais souvenirs en ces lieux. Pourtant, elle se devait de continuer d'avancer malgré le poids qu’elle sentait sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Si elle s'arrêtait maintenant, alors elle ne pourrait pas les sauver et tout aurait été en vain. Alors elle continuait, un pas, puis un autre, chacun d'eux lui arrachait un effort surhumain, mais elle s'efforçait de garder une expression la plus neutre possible. Son père lui avait confié la protection de ses soeurs, et elle-même se refusait de perdre encore un seul membre de sa meute. Elle comptait bien faire en sorte de réussir. 

Aucun des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient ne se retourna pour voir si elle suivait derrière eux. De toute façon, elle ne comptait pas sur eux. Ni eux sur elle. C’était une relation étrange qui animait leur étonnant trio, mais cela lui allait parfaitement. Ils savaient pertinemment tous les trois les limites de leur partenariat, et ne faisait aucun cas de principes de loyauté obscurs qui visiblement ne s’appliquaient pas dans cette ville infâme. Leur destination se dessinait de plus en plus précisément au loin, un peu surélevée par rapport à la foule qui s’était amassée en contrebas. Leana serra les poings en pensant que c'était à cause de ce genre de lèches-bottes que son père était mort. Et aussi à cause des hommes en armure dorée qui se tenaient entre les gens et leur but. C’était eux qui avaient levé leurs épées contre ses amis, faisant fie de la loyauté envers la main du Roi. 

Mais, le Nord est dur. Et les Stark n'oublient pas, jamais. Un furtif sourire féroce apparut sur son visage. Personne ne le vit, heureusement, car la promesse de mort qu'on aurait pu y lire aurait fichu sa couverture à l'eau.

Finalement, on s’écarta sur leur passage en voyant qui les accompagnait. Petit de taille, mais grand d’esprit avec une langue aussi redoutable qu’une épée, rapidement son nom parcourut la salle « Tyrion Lannister » ou plus souvent « le lutin ». Leana devait reconnaître que c’était assez étrange de voir une personne d’une taille aussi petite, elle-même dans le Nord n’avait vu que l’inverse avec Hodor, mais certain voyait en la stature de son employeur l’expression du mauvais oeil, de la sorcellerie ou quelque autre sottise. Mais c’était assez intéressant de voir comment Tyrion utilisait cette faiblesse pour en faire un avantage contre ses adversaires, elle ne l’avait encore que peu vu en action pourtant elle sentait qu’elle n’allait pas être déçue. 

Soudain, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, elle ne réfléchissait plus; c’était comme si tout son corps s'était arrêté de fonctionner à l’exception de ses pieds qui continuaient à suivre inexorablement ses deux compères. Ce n’était pas le vu du Roi qui l’affectait autant, non pour lui elle ressentait plutôt une rage froide et un désir de sang presque incontrôlable; non celui qui la faisait ainsi perdre ses moyens c’était l’homme qui se tenait derrière lui vêtu d’un manteau d’un blanc pur. Il était le seul homme capable de la faire ressentir cette étrange sensation. Elle frissonna un instant. Elle se força à ne pas songer à leurs étreintes partagées qui dataient de trop longtemps, elle aurait aimé pouvoir s’approcher de lui comme elle le faisait avant, mais cette époque était révolue. Maintenant, elle devait s’astreindre à l’indifférence en sa présence, et s’appliquer à l’ignorer continuellement pour ne pas attirer une attention indésirable sur leur relation. Mais, il n’en restait pas moins une partie de sa meute, et le voir aussi proche et aussi inaccessible à la fois la déchirait intérieurement. 

Il ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué sa présence, en même temps elle faisait bien attention de rester derrière Bronn et Tyrion pour ne pas qu’on la remarque. Il avait le regard plongé dans le vide comme si tout ce qui l'entourait ne l'intéressait guère. Est-ce qu'il pensait à elle ? Leana repoussa cette pensée puérile et idiote de son esprit, ce n’était clairement pas le moment de penser à cela. Elle avait d’autre priorité, elle devait seulement avoir confiance en lui, et croire que bientôt ils seraient réunis loin d’ici avec leur famille. A ce moment-là, elle pourra bien lui demander s’il pensait à elle, mais pas avant. Pour l’heure, elle se devait de rester impassible et invisible aux yeux du Roi et de la Reine. Car, Tyrion lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Elle se souvenait même exactement de ses paroles : « Les Stark sont devenus une maladie qui les plonge tous dans une folie furieuse, alors reste discrète. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne se souviendront pas de toi. Tant que l’imbécile qui me sert de neveu ne te reconnais pas, ça ira. Tu as bien compris ? Tu ne dois jamais te faire remarquer. Jamais. »

Elle avait bien évidement accepté, elle comprenait assez facilement l'importance que revêtait sa discrétion. C’était d’elle que dépendrait sa capacité à pouvoir rester proche de Sansa, à pouvoir la protéger, et elle l'espérait, à pouvoir la sortir d’ici. Alors, elle baissa la tête vers le sol, se forçant à admirer le marbre et ses motifs, qu'elle ne voyait même pas en réalité tellement tout ses autres sens étaient aux aguets. Elle sentait les odeurs parfumées des nobles, celles piquantes des armures et des épées, celles salée de la transpiration. Elle entendait les respirations de chaque personne de la salle, les mouvements de leurs tuniques et leurs murmures qu’ils espéraient ne pas pouvoir être surpris. Tyrion parlait avec son neveu et Roi, mais elle n’y prêtait pas réellement attention non plus. Elle cherchait à distinguer les différentes personnes qui composaient la foule de personnes assemblaient en audience devant le Roi. Elle avait déjà éliminé de sa zone de perception ceux qui se tenaient autour du trône de fer, le Roi, la Reine et la garde royale; puis venaient ensuite tous les doléans. Parmis eux se trouvaient des gens de hautes naissances mêlaient à des gens du peuple, même s’ils évitaient de se mélanger dans la pièce, chacun occupait une partie de l’espace avec ses congénères du même rang. Sauf que Leana cherchait quelqu’un en particulier, privée de ses yeux, elle devait essayer de le trouver seulement par l’ouïe et l’odorat. Après de longs efforts, elle s’attarda sur la partie de la salle où s’était agglutinée les nobles, parmis eux se trouvait la personne qui l’intéressait. Mais, il était difficile de les distinguer, ils portaient des parfums entêtants qui gênaient son nez, et elle avait du mal à les distinguer les un des autres. 

Alors qu’elle était encore entièrement absorbée dans sa recherche, elle entendit en arrière-plan la voix de Tyrion s’arrêter, lui signifiant ainsi qu’il était temps de quitter la pièce. Leana retient sa frustration de devoir arrêter alors qu’elle n’avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle devait préserver sa nouvelle identité. Mais, quand ils contournèrent l’estrade, la jeune femme sentit soudainement une effluve de parfum différente des autres, c’était une odeur moins sucrée, qui ressemblait moins à l’été mais qui lui rappelait plutôt la neige et le froid. Cette fragrance, c’était la même que celle que portait Catelyn Stark ! Leana se sentit transportée dans une image saisissante de Winterfell, avec une fine neige à l’extérieur, un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, ses frères et soeurs autour d’elle entrain d’écouter une histoire du mestre tandis que Lord Eddard et Dame Catelyn se tenaient près d’eux pour partager ce moment d’intimité familiale. 

_ Je sais que tu es là Sansa.  _

Cette pensée suffit à insuffler à Leana tout le courage dont elle avait besoin, il n’était pas nécessaire pour elle de se retourner pour s’assurer de la présence de sa soeur. Elle la sentait maintenant, comme une présence rassurante dans son dos qui ne pouvait plus s’effacer. Elle pouvait la voir comme si elle se trouvait devant elle avec ses longs cheveux roux flamboyant rassemblaient en une coupe sophistiquée, ses yeux bleus qu’elle imaginait moins attristé qu’avant. Maintenant qu’elle était sûr que sa soeur se trouvait bien ici, la jeune femme se sentit réaffirmée dans ses convictions et une nouvelle force coula dans ses veines. 

« Je n’aimerais pas qu’on me regarde avec un tel sourire, se moqua Bronn de Leana une fois qu’ils furent sorti de la salle.

_ Estime toi heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas alors, répliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton. 

_ Je serais toi Bronn, je ferais attention à ce que je dis, s’amusa Tyrion. 

_ J’essaierais d’y songer à l’avenir, supposa le mercenaire en haussant les épaules avec insolence. Ou peut-être pas. 

_ J’ai bien assez de mes hommes des montagnes qui se chamaillent sans que vous deux vous y mettez, décréta leur employeur. Soyez gentil l’un avec l’autre.

_ Je ne suis pas payé pour ça, rétorqua Bronn crânement.

_ Attends tu es payé? S’offusqua Leana. »

Tyrion décida que c’était le bon moment pour prendre la tangente, et il prétexta un rendez-vous important pour pouvoir s’enfermer dans le bureau personnel de la main du Roi. Bronn laissa échapper un rire rauque avant de prendre place sur une chaise non loin bien décidé à monter la garde. Leana retroussa son nez avant de se décider à faire de même. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que l’invité de Tyrion ne fasse son arrivée sous l’apparence d’un homme chauve bedonnant, Leana croisa son regard un bref instant et sentit un désagréable frisson la parcourir. Elle attendit qu’il soit entré dans l’autre pièce avant de se tourner vers son camarade.

« Qui est cet homme? Demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux la porte qui venait de se refermer.

_ Varys, j’crois, déclara Bronn en feignant une indifférence totale. Siège au conseil j’crois. 

_ Je l’ai déjà vu quelque part…

_ T’as déjà vécu ici, c’est pas étonnant. »

Bronn n’avait pas tort, si ce Varys faisait bien parti du conseil alors elle avait déjà dû le voir en compagnie de son père Eddard Stark, précédente main du Roi. Pourtant, il lui semblait l’avoir vu plus récemment, mais elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir où exactement. Et, encore plus étrange, elle était sûr de ne lui avoir jamais adressé la parole, sauf que quand il l’avait vue, elle avait eu l’impression qu’il savait exactement qui elle était. Il avait instantanément vu au travers son apparence de mercenaire lambda, il devait sûrement savoir qu’elle était en réalité la pupille de Lord Eddard Stark. Allait-il la dénoncer? Devait-elle prévenir Tyrion? Toutes ces questions lui donnèrent le tournis, lui rappelant une nouvelle fois à quel point elle était peu apte à se frotter au jeu du trône comme l’appelait son employeur. 

Finalement, le bonhomme ressortit de son entrevu avec Tyrion, un sourir satisfait sur le visage. Leana intercepta alors l’odeur parfumée qui venait de Varys, il sentait les fleurs ce qui l’étonna de la part d’un homme. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne parut pas lui accorder la moindre importance et il traversa le couloir sans la regarder une seule fois. La jeune femme rumina cette étrange rencontre jusqu’à ce que leur employeur les rejoigne à nouveau, la journée touchant maintenant presque à sa fin. Il comptait sûrement se rendre dans sa chambre pour se reposer mais Leana en avait décidé autrement. 

« Sir, l’appela-t-elle alors qu’il passait devant elle.

_ Qu’y a-t-il Leana? Demanda-t-il l’air soudainement très las.

_ Je voulais simplement vous rappeler votre parole, avoua la jeune femme. Sansa était là aujourd’hui, je le sais.

_ Je l’ai vue aussi, reconnu-t-il. J’essaierais d’organiser une rencontre entre vous. Mais pas aujourd’hui, demain si tout se déroule correctement.

_ Merci. »

Leana était toujours loin d’accorder sa confiance à un Lannister, mais elle reconnaissait sa bonne volonté, et il paraissait sincèrement se soucier de sa soeur. A plusieurs reprises déjà elle avait pu le voir s’adresser à elle avec autant de déférence que de compassion pour sa délicate situation. Ne serait-ce que pour cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle surpris alors le regard de Bronn sur elle, il était un homme intriguant elle devait bien le reconnaître, mais elle savait que rien ne l'intéressait à part l’argent puisque sa philosophie semblait résumer la valeur de la vie au prix qu’elle coûtait. Ce n’était pas des principes qu’elle pouvait apprécier, pourtant affectionnait sa présence qui la soulageait des manigances habituelles du Donjon Rouge. 

Justement, quand ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls après que Tyrion les eut quittés, il s’installa sur la table qui trônait dans la grande salle des appartements de la main du Roi. 

« Envie de jouer? lui demanda-t-il en désignant des cartes posées sur la table.»

Leurs dernières soirées passaient ensemble ressemblaient souvent à celles-ci, jouant et buvant, simultanément ou non, fréquemment suivies par de longues discussions permettant à Leana de s’ouvrir au monde qui résidait en dehors de Winterfell. Elle n’appréciait pas tout ce qu’elle découvrait, mais c’était des moments agréables. Heureusement, Bronn acceptait qu’elle joue sans rien parier car sinon elle aurait dû rapidement se séparer de l’argent que lui avait laissé son père puisqu’elle ne savait absolument pas jouer. 

« Pourquoi pas, accepta Leana. »

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Le lendemain, Leana attendait dans la petite salle avec autant d’impatience qu’un lion en cage, et c’était peu dire. La pièce faisait partie des appartements de la main du Roi, leur permettant une certaine discrétion, elle était suffisamment petite pour garantir une certaine intimité et surtout elle était encadrée par deux autres salles où se trouvaient seulement Bronn et des hommes de Tyrion. En résumé, personne ne pouvait les épier contre leur gré. Il ne manquait plus que la personne qu’attendait Leana avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Elle voulait tellement la voir mais en même tant elle redoutait l’état dans lequel elle allait la retrouver. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur le comportement de leur nouveau Roi envers sa promise, et beaucoup parlaient à demi-mot d’une cruauté inimaginable chez un enfant de treize ans. 

Soudain, la porte s’entrouvrit lui laissant apercevoir Tyrion qui lui lança un regard équivoque avant de laisser place à celle qui l’accompagnait. Sansa Stark. La fille du traître comme certain l’appelait. Mais elle était aussi la fiancée de leur Roi. La jeune fille s’avança timidement, certainement le Lannister ne lui avait pas dit où il l’emmenait préférant éviter d’ébruiter leur entrevue, et la pauvre avait dû s’imaginer de terribles choses.

« C’est moi Sansa, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer une fois que la porte fut fermée. C’est moi, Leana. »

La jeune fille resta immobile quelques secondes, osant à peine lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.    
  
« Leana ?! S’écria-t-elle alors en la reconnaissant. » 

Les yeux rouges de Sansa se remplirent de larmes mais aucunes ne coulèrent, et même si elle semblait sur le point de lui sauter au cou elle n'en fit rien. Leana ferma les poings, Sansa avait toujours était un peu fleur bleue, plus une dame qu'elle, mais Leana l'avait toujours aimée farouchement comme sa sœur. Et voir à quel point elle avait changé, à quel point le Roi l'avait blessée, la rendait folle de colère et de rage. Leana s'approcha doucement d’elle, puis lentement elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit Sansa se raidir , sa respiration s’accéléra sous l’effet de la peur puis petit à petit elle la sentit se laisser aller contre sa poitrine. Leana caressa doucement ses longs cheveux roux, savourant de pouvoir à nouveau être aussi proche d’elle.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant, chuchota-t-elle tout bas. Je suis là, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. 

_ Mais, tenta faiblement Sansa, Joffrey, le Roi… 

_ Est seulement un gamin. Je suis ta soeur, si jamais il avait le malheur de lever la main sur toi alors je la lui arracherais sur l’heure. »

Elle sentit Sansa se figer contre elle, agrippant sa tenue de cuir de ses longs doigts fins, et finalement elle l’entendit étrangler un sanglot rapidement suivit d'une multitude autres. Sa soeur se mit à pleurer avec tellement d’abandon que Leana réalisa durement qu’elle avait dû endurer bien pire que ce qu’elle avait soupçonné. Elle comptait bien obtenir d’elle le récit de ses mauvais traitements, mais pour l’instant elle s'acquitta de la réconforter patiemment avec amour et tendresse. 

Une fois que Sansa fut plus calmée, Leana prit le temps de lui expliquer ce qu’elle faisait ici, en compagnie de Tyrion Lannister. Par précaution, elle dissimula certaines choses, comme sa relation avec Sandor, ou l’appuie de Sinead dans les quartiers de la ville.  
  
« On va rentrer chez nous ? Demanda Sansa avec un regard qui ne voulait pas y croire mais qui brillait encore de naïveté.   
  
_ Oui, mais il faut déjà trouver un moyen de s'enfuir d'ici, expliqua Leana, Sir Tyrion veut bien nous aider mais il souhaite aussi récupérer son frère que Robb garde prisonnier, et puis personne ne sait où se trouve Arya.  
  
_ Arya ? Elle a disparu ? S’inquiéta Sansa qui n’avait eu aucune nouvelle d’elle depuis leur séparation.   
  
_ Oui, officiellement, chuchota la jeune femme, mais je sais où elle est. Il nous suffit de trouver la bonne occasion, et quand nous rejoindrons tous Robb, nous ferons délivrer le frère de Tyrion.   
  
_ D’accord, souffla la jeune fille la voix tremblante. Je te fais confiance… »  
  
Sansa était trop innocente et naïve pour ce jeu de trône, elle n'avait toujours rêvé que de princes charmants et de robes de princesse, si elle restait ici elle finirait par se détruire à petit feu. Leana savait que Sandor la protégeait pour elle, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps la jeune Stark tiendrait comme cela. Personne ne méritait d’endurer un tel calvaire, et encore moins sa soeur. Leana avait bien pensé à faire échapper Sansa pendant la nuit, mais cela aurait mit Tyrion dans une posture délicate et après tout les efforts qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas le trahir ainsi, ce n'était pas dans son sang.

Alors qu’elle tenait toujours Sansa contre elle, celle-ci se dégagea doucement. Ses yeux bleus étaient à nouveau secs même si ils étaient bien rouges.

« Je dois y retourner, chuchota-t-elle en tentant d’avoir l’air brave. Si le Roi me fait demander… 

_ J’emmerde le Roi, grogna Leana en la prenant par le bras pour tenter de la retenir. »

La louve se figea en voyant Sansa grimacer de douleur à son contact, elle la lâcha immédiatement mais simultanément elle saisit la manche de sa robe pour la relever. Avec horreur elle découvrit une ligne de bleus plus ou moins récents et plus ou moins graves qui remontaient du poignet jusqu’à l’épaule de sa soeur. 

« Qui a fait ça? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de réguler la rage qui transperçait dans sa voix. 

_ Personne, promit Sansa tremblante. Je suis tombée.

_ Est-ce que c’est  _ lui _ ? Ignora Leana. Est-ce que c’est ce connard de Joffrey? 

_ Non, le Roi est doux et bon avec moi, assura sa soeur malgré la détresse clairement visible sur son visage.»

Leana fut douchée par sa réaction, elle se retrouva incapable de cultiver sa colère devant l’expression terrifiée de Sansa. Elle défendait ceux qui la maltraitaient ! Qu’avait-elle bien dû subir pour en arriver là? N’était-elle pas censée être protégée? Ou pire, qu’aurait-il été si elle ne l’était pas? Incapable de torturer davantage sa soeur, Leana n’insista pas. Elle réajusta silencieusement sa manche, l’esprit rendu amorphe par ce qu’elle venait de découvrir.

« Je vais devenir forte, lui promit Sansa en partant. »

La jeune femme attendit d’être à nouveau seule pour laisser lui échapper un cri de rage et d’impuissance. Ses deux soeurs lui avaient dit la même phrase presque mots pour mots ! Où avait-elle échoué pour les voir affronter de telles horreurs? Leana refusait de se laisser abattre par cette situation, elle retrouverait ceux qui avaient fait souffrir Sansa, et elle leur ferait passer l’envie de la toucher. 

Déterminée, elle débarqua dans le bureau de Tyrion, Bronn sur ses talons l’ayant suivis dès qu’elle était sortie de son entrevue avec Sansa. Heureusement, leur employeur était seul, et malgré sa surprise il reprit rapidement contenance. Il savait pourquoi elle était en colère ! Cela ne fit que intensifier sa fureur.

« Vous saviez?! Hurla-t-elle. Et vous ne m’avez rien dit !

_ Je ne faisais que supposer, reconnu Tyrion sans la moindre traces de remords mais son regard était compatissant.. 

_ Qui a fais ça ? Exigea Leana. Je veux des noms !

_ Joffrey ne peut lever la main sur elle, cela irait à l’encontre des règles de sa mère, exposa le nain en réfléchissant à voix haute. Alors je suppose qu’il a recours à sa garde personnelle.

_ Les manteaux blancs, fit Bronn.

_ Je vais les tuer, déclara Leana.

_ Je n’ai aucun doute à ce sujet, avoua Tyrion. Mais si tu fais ça, alors cela attirera l’attention sur nous, sur toi, puis sur ta soeur. Cela ne ferait qu’envenimer la situation.

_ Je ne peux pas laisser ma soeur se faire maltraiter comme ça ! Insista Leana. Je ne laisserais pas ces actes impunis !

_ Je sais, je sais, tenta-t-il de l’apaiser. Je m’occupe déjà de ce point-là, et bientôt tu auras l’opportunité de réclamer justice. »

Leana fulmina quelques secondes, elle ne voulait pas accepter, c’était contre sa volonté et contre ce que désirait tout son corps. Finalement, elle sortit bruyamment de la salle, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Mais, son ouïe portait suffisamment pour qu’elle surprenne leur conversation.

« Elle ne m’a pas semblé très convaincue, déclara ironiquement Bronn.

_ Effectivement, soupira Tyrion. Surveille-la pour moi. Qu’elle ne fasse pas de bêtises.

_ Comme vous voulez. »

La jeune femme s’éloigna rapidement, refusant de se laisser ainsi espionner par eux ! Elle savait que Tyrion ne voulait que leur bien, ou du moins en partie, mais elle ne voulait pas écouter sa raison. C’était fini, elle avait assez donné ! Maintenant, elle voulait prendre !

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Le lendemain, Leana se réveilla dans son lit. Elle émergea difficilement, elle avait l’impression d’avoir dormi une éternité sans rêves. C’était une sensation très déstabilisante. Elle se releva en tentant de rassembler ses pensées. C’est alors qu’elle remarqua ses vêtements au sol, ils avaient été jeté en un tas informe mais surtout ils dégageaient une odeur très forte. Leana s’approcha pour voir qu’ils étaient imprégnés de sang. Elle retient un hoquet de stupeur et porta sa main à sa bouche, pour la retirer brusquement en y sentant un liquide visqueux. Sa main était aussi teintée de rouge. La jeune femme se leva brusquement pour récupérer le petit miroir qui se trouvait sur la table non loin de son lit. Elle l’approcha précipitemment de son visage et cette fois-ci elle ne put retenir son cri de surprise en découvrant que toute sa bouche était maculée de sang comme si elle avait mangé la chair d’un animal. Elle en avait même jusque dans ses cheveux et sur son front. 

« Leana? Appela la voix de Bronn de l’autre côté de la porte. Est-ce que ça va? »

Elle avait complètement oublié que Tyrion lui avait demandé de la surveiller ! Elle regarda avec panique autour d'elle : elle avait tout sauf l’air innocente. Qu’avait-elle bien pu se passer? Que pouvait-elle dire à Bronn? Mais, avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de prendre une décision, celui-ci entra précipitamment dans sa chambre. 

« Désolé, mais, commença-t-il avant de s’arrêter dans sa phrase en découvrant le carnage ambiant. 

_ Je-Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, avoua Leana en tentant d’essuyer le sang qui maculait ses lèvres. »

Elle craignait ce qui allait suivre, son épée était loin, de l’autre côté de la pièce, de l’autre côté de Bronn qui lui avait son arme à la ceinture. Elle vit ses yeux noirs faire le tour de la chambre, avant de la dévisager de la tête aux pieds, lui rappelant par là-même qu’elle était nue comme un ver, avant de s’arrêter sur son visage. 

« Je ne me souviens pas ce qui s’est passé, répéta-t-elle fermement. Si tu comptes tout dire à Tyrion… »

Elle s’arrêta dans sa phrase en le voyant sourire avec un air légèrement dérangeant mais aussi amusé. 

« Pourquoi tu souris? Se braqua-t-elle. 

_ Tu es plutôt excitante comme ça. »

Leana écarquilla des yeux, choquée qu’il ait osé parler ainsi. Elle attrapa la première chose qui passait à sa portée, le miroir qu’elle tenait toujours à la main, et lui lança à la tête.

« Sors de là ! »


	17. Chapter 17

Sinead   
  
  


C'était l'après-midi quand elle entendit les premiers hurlements. Sinead était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre poussiéreux, offert gracieusement par son bienfaiteur, traitant de nombreuses plantes capables de guérir nombreuses autres maladies ou infections. La jeune femme enfraignait deux tabous par là-même, une femme se cultivait rarement à un tel niveau de perfection; et les arts des sciences étaient généralement réservés aux mestres de la citadelle. Mais elle était très loin de ces considérations, après tout elle trouvait ces vieux irritables bouffies dans leur fierté, et surtout incapables de voir le monde évoluer. Le seul qui avait bien pu trouver grâce à ses yeux était Mestre Luwin qui officiait à Winterfell, il était quelqu'un de calme, réfléchis et ouvert d'esprit. Elle espérait sincèrement que tout se passait bien pour eux dans le Nord. 

La clameure monta brusquement à l'extérieur des murs, tirant Sinéad de son livre avec une certaine appréhension. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser les gens à s'échauffer ainsi? Même lors de la mise à mort de Lord Stark… La foule avait été assemblée devant le grand septuaire de Baelor, limitant le bruit à cet endroit-là. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'était complètement différent : les cris progressaient dans les rues, il lui semblait même entendre des bruits de luttes. La jeune femme hésita une fraction de seconde, après tout la situation pouvait rapidement dégénérer, et elle n’était pas non plus capable de s’opposer à une foule en furie. Elle s’approcha de l’entrée, récupéra une dague simple et fine dissimulée dans une des pots de fleurs (elle avait été forgée par son père qui était forgeron à Winterfell), puis elle ouvrit prudemment la porte d’entrée de sa boutique.

Les cris se firent plus précis, elle pouvait maintenant entendre les mots qui se répétaient et s’envoyaient en l’air « Meurtrier », « Assassin », « Tueur d’enfants ». Le sang de Sinead se figea dans ses veines en entendant ces accusations. Qui avait pu oser s’en prendre à des enfants? Elle aperçut alors, repoussés par la foule, les manteaux d’or. Il y en avait au moins une petite centaine qui tentaient vainement de juguler l’engouement de la foule tandis que des jets de pierres commençaient à pleuvoir. Alors que Sinead commençait à désespérer à comprendre ce qu’il se passait, elle aperçut Gavroche qui accourait dans sa direction.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu’il esquivait habilement les gens fous de rage.

_ Ils tuent des enfants, expliqua-t-il avec un regard noir en direction des hommes du guet.

_ Des enfants ? Répéta Sinead d’une voix blanche. Quels enfants?!

_ Au hasard, cracha Gavroche. Des bébés, des plus vieux.

_ Est-ce que tu en connaissais? Interrogea-t-elle soudainement prise d’une doute. 

_ Juste un, Barra, fit-il en reniflant tout en détournant le regard pour cacher ses yeux brillants. Ma mère connaissait la sienne. C’était qu’un bébé... »

Sinead connaissait ce nom ! Elle sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et un frisson désagréable la parcourut. C’était tout simplement impossible ! Personne n’aurait pu ordonner de telles atrocités ! Soudain prise d’un doute, elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant Gavroche et saisit son visage entre ses doigts fins. 

« Qu’est-ce qu’tu fais ! S’empourpra-t-il. »

Mais, Sinead l’ignora et le força à se tenir immobile le temps qu’elle l’observe sous toutes les coutures : il avait des cheveux bruns très sombre, un visage plutôt marqué et fermé, mais heureusement ses yeux étaient d’un vert sombre. La jeune femme poussa un soupire de soulagement, elle s’en sentit légèrement coupable.

« Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose d’autre? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant les sourcils froncés. 

_ Des manteaux dorés ont demandés après Gendry, expliqua-t-il. Et Tomoe. »

Sinead serra les poings. Ces meurtres n’étaient clairement pas hasardeux, les hommes du guets étaient sciemment entrain de viser certains enfants, et plus précisément les bâtards du Roi Robert. Il n’y avait plus de place pour le doute, d’abords Barra, et maintenant Gendry et Tomoe. Tous les trois avaient une chose en commun en plus de leur physique : leur mère avait partagé sa couche avec l’ancien roi Robert Baratheon. Ce qui désignait une seule personne pour pouvoir donner un tel ordre : la Reine régente Cersei. Sinead était furieuse, elle se sentait terriblement blessée et attristée, mais cela renforçait sa volonté à un point inimaginable. 

« Reste ici Gavroche, ferme la porte et surtout n’ouvre à personne d’autre que moi, ordonna-t-elle finalement.

_ Mais j-.

_ Ne discute pas. »

Sinead poussa le garçon, ferma la porte puis s’élança à corps perdu dans la foule avec l’espoir de pouvoir se frayer un chemin jusqu’aux hommes du guet. A ce moment-là, un cri fusant parmis ceux-ci :

« On en a trouvé un autre ! »

Au même moment, des hurlements de douleurs et de peurs retentirent, Sinead aperçut un garçon d'une dizaine d’années qui tomba dans l’eau et une femme qui s’élança à sa suite en pleurant. Incapable de supporter une telle vision, Sinead ferma les yeux et fit demi-tour. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les aider, les hommes du guet étaient plus d’un millier, tandis qu'elle était seule et impuissante. 

Gavroche lui avait appris qu’ils cherchaient Gendry et Tomoe, heureusement tous deux étaient partis en direction du Nord en compagnie des recrues pour le mur dirigées par Yoren. Mais, si quelqu’un vendait la mèche… Rien n’assurait qu’il soit en sécurité! Sinead se fraya un chemin jusqu’à l’armurerie où travaillait Gendry avant de quitter la ville. Elle ne fut qu’à moitié étonnée d’en voir sortir plusieurs hommes vêtus de manteaux dorés. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'apercevoir entrer dans l’atelier. En voyant l’ancien maître de Gendry écroulé au sol, Sinead se précipita vers lui.

« Maître Tobho ! Êtes-vous blessé?! S’enquit-elle en s’agenouillant à ses côtés. 

_ Je… Je vais bien, affirma-t-il d’une voix presque assurée. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? Le pressa Sinead. Que vous voulez les manteaux d’or?!

_ Gendry, expliqua-t-il le visage fermé et le regard noir. Ces fils de chiennes m’ont forcé à avouer…

_ Alors ils sont au courant pour la garde de nuit?!

_ Oui… »

Sinead se redressa brusquement.

« Je dois partir. »

Sans plus un regard pour Tobho, Sinead partit en courant rejoindre sa boutique. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen pour contacter Yoren, le prévenir que les manteaux d’or n’allaient pas tarder à se lancer à leur poursuite ! Mais comment faire? Avant tout, elle allait avoir besoin de discuter avec certaines personnes… 

🌿🍀🍁🍂

Il régnait un silence presque austère dans la boutique botaniste de Sinead, la jeune femme était accoudée à son comptoir et regardait vaguement la porte d'entrée comme si elle espérait qu'elle s'ouvre d'un coup par magie. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse au moment où ladite porte s'ouvrit effectivement comme par enchantement. Elle aperçut la personne qui se trouvait devant l’entrée, et un sourire mi-amusé mi-polie apparut sur son visage en le reconnaissant. 

« Messire Lannister, le salua-t-elle en inclinant légèrement sa tête. 

_ Épargne moi ta fausse politesse, exigea Tyrion l'air préoccupé.

_ Vous êtes énervé à ce que je vois, soupira la jeune femme en se reculant pour le laisser passer.   
  
_ Si tu avais dû supporter une réunion du conseil tu serais tout aussi énervé que moi, répliqua Tyrion en prenant place sur un des nombreux poufs qui parsemaient la salle.   
  
_ Je ne peux pas dire puisque je n'y ai jamais assisté, déclara doctement Sinead en farfouillant sur ses étagères.   
  
_ Ces réunions seraient sûrement plus agréables avec vous.

_ Allons, pas de flatterie, le réprimanda-t-elle. Vous savez que cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi.

_ Il s'avère que la persévérance est une de mes meilleurs qualités, exposa Tyrion, avec la capacité de pouvoir rendre ma soeur folle de rage. Mise à part mes mésaventures, Sansa va bien.   
  
_ C'est une bonne nouvelle, reconnue Sinead en revenant avec une tasse d’eau chaude parfumée aux plantes qu'elle lui tendit. Ce n'est pas du vin mais ça vous aidera plus efficacement à vous calmer et à réfléchir.   
  
-Mh, fit Tyrion sceptique en prenant une gorgée, ça a un goût atroce.  
  
-Ingrat, répliqua Sinead.  
  
-Merci. »  
  
Sinead le regarda par-dessus une de ses plantes avec un sourire amusée, il avait beau faire partie de la maison Lannister, il semblait totalement à part. Pas seulement à cause de son physique, mais sa façon de parler et de voir à travers les manigances en faisait un allié de poids ainsi qu’un ennemi dont il fallait se méfier. Pourtant, Sinead se plaisait à le recevoir malgré les risques encourus, et puis après tout c’était bien elle qui lui avait suggéré d’employer Leana comme garde personnel.   
  
« Ce cher Bronn n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda t-elle soudain en songeant à sa meilleure amie.   
  
_ Bronn est capable de vivre sans moi, fit remarquer Tyrion. Et moi sans lui, ce n’est pas ton cas ?  
  
_ Je vais ignorer ce sous-entendu des plus désagréable, répliqua Sinead en réprimant une grimace de dégoût, mais comme il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Leana j'avais espéré qu'il ait des nouvelles d'elle. »  
  
Le regard de Tyrion se fit un peu évasif, savait-il quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas ? Elle n’aimait pas du tout cette idée. Savoir, c’était son métier.   
  
« Elle doit se faire discrète, lui rappela-t-il. Si on vous voit trop souvent ensemble, cela risquerait d’attirer des soupçons.

_ Je sais bien, se renfrogna Sinead mais elle se rendait bien compte qu’il lui cachait toujours quelque chose. Qu’est-ce que vous ne me dites pas? 

_ Je vois que ce n’est pas la peine d’essayer de déjouer ton attention, soupira Tyrion. Un des membres de la garde royale a été retrouvé mort ce matin. 

_ Qui l’a tué? S’étonna la jeune femme. 

_ Le mystère reste entier, mais j’avais espéré que tu pourrais peut-être m’éclairer sur la question. On l’a retrouvé gisant dans une mare de sang, apparement un animal sauvage lui aurait arraché la gorge.

_ Je suis spécialiste des plantes, pas des animaux, souligna Sinead qui ne voyait pas vraiment le rapport avec elle.

_ Certains pensent à un loup, précisa Tyrion en la fixant de ses yeux vairons. »

Le moindre mouvement qu’elle ferait pour lui donner mille informations, et Sinead le savait pertinemment. Pourtant, quand il avait parlé de loup, elle n’avait pu empêcher son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se força à sourire d’un air plutôt amusé pour dissimuler son inquiétude grandissante.

« Un loup à Port-Réal? S’étonna-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas l’hiver encore assez bien installé pour cela.

_ Moi non plus, avoua Tyrion. Enfin, la vérité éclatera bien assez vite, je suppose. »  
  
Tyrion soupira bruyamment en reposant son verre un peu brusquement. Sinead comprit qu’il n’avait pas obtenu ce qu’il voulait d’elle, mais savaient-ils seulement tout deux ce qu’ils désiraient savoir à ce sujet? Existait-il seulement une personne qui le sache réellement?   
  
« Vous êtes au courant de ce qui s’est passé la semaine dernière dans les rues de Port-Réal? Demanda Sinead en profitant pour aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait elle.

_ Il va falloir que tu sois plus précise, il se passe des centaines de choses chaque jour par-ici, soupira dramatiquement Tyrion. 

_ Le guet a massacré des enfants, et des bébés, laissa-t-elle entendre d’un ton badin mais son regard vert acier montrait à quel point elle était sérieuse.

_ Difficile de ne pas en entendre parler, fit seulement Tyrion. Mais apparement Ser Janos Slynt est parti pour le mur ce matin-même. »

_ Il sait !  _ Réalisa Sinead.  _ Mais, il ne me le dira pas, car c’est une information trop importante, ou qui le touche de trop près… _ Elle ne le pensait pas capable de donner un tel ordre, et elle voyait mal quels avantages il aurait pu en retirer. Tyrion était un fin stratège, tandis que cet ignominie démontrait plutôt une difficulté à se contrôler, un besoin oppressant de faire respecter son autorité. Le Roi alors? 

« Au moins là-bas, il devrait ne plus s’en prendre à des enfants, espéra Sinead avec une légère rancoeur dans la voix. 

_ La ville est agitée depuis, continua Tyrion. Heureusement que ma garde rapprochée est là. 

_ Il devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver de quoi manger, reconnu Sinead. La faim rend les gens encore plus vilains.

_ Et vous, comment vous en sortez-vous par ces temps difficiles? 

_ Oh, mon commerce a son petit succès, laissa-t-elle entendre. Petits et grands viennent me voir, cela me permet de vivre. »

Elle en avait dis juste assez pour qu’il comprenne qu’il n’était pas le seul à venir la voir, et qu’elle ne dépendait pas de sa bonté. Le nain hocha doucement la tête.

« Je ne vais pas abuser plus longtemps de ton hospitalité, déclara-t-il finalement en se levant. 

_ C’est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir Messire Lannister. »

Sinead le regarda partir avec une dizaine de ses hommes, elle avait entendu qu’il les avait recrutés dans les collines du val. En tout cas, ils faisaient une bien drôle d’équipée ainsi. La jeune femme se renfrogna. Finalement, elle n’avait pas vraiment eu plus d’informations qu’elle n’en avait déjà, même si elle avait pu apprendre quelque chose sur un autre sujet. Qui avait bien pu réussir à tuer un membre de la garde royale dans l’enceinte du Donjon Rouge? C’était invraisemblable. Surtout qui aurait laissé un animal sauvage entrer aussi loin ? Et un loup par-dessus le marché? Non, Sinead avait plutôt l’impression d’une mauvaise farce destinée à décrédibiliser encore davantage les Starks. Elle serra les dents à cette idée, ne pouvait-on donc pas les laisser en paix?! 

Sinead se força à retrouver son calme, malgré toute la sympathie qu’elle avait pour le Nord et ses habitants, ils n’étaient pas les seuls qui dépendaient d’elle. Elle ne devait surtout pas se laisser contrôler par ses préférences et ses sentiments, c’était pourtant une des premières leçons qu’elle avait apprise dans la vie. 

Elle existait pour sa mission, et pour rien d'autre. Si elle pouvait aider des personnes rencontrées sur son chemin elle le ferait mais uniquement si cela ne perturbait pas ses plans. Et, aussi affreux que cela puisse paraître, la situation avec les Stark lui donnait à elle une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Elle était prête à se salir les mains pour parvenir à ses fins, pour le bien de tous.

Sinead attrapa le verre sale et l'emmena dans sa cuisine pour le laver, durant ce temps elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder sans vraiment d'idées précises. Elle repensait à son père à Winterfell, à Leana et à Sansa dans le donjon rouge, à Gendry et Tomoe qui ignoraient pourquoi ils étaient poursuivis, et à bien d’autres choses qu’elle ne pouvait même pas nommer dans son esprit. Elle gardait le secret depuis tellement longtemps qu’elle n’était même pas sûr de pouvoir le dire de sa propre volonté. C’était triste, en un sens...  
  
Elle reposa machinalement le verre et s'essuya les mains en entendant la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir de nouveau. Puis elle descendit l'escalier qui menait à sa boutique en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Quand elle arriva en bas des marches, de façon à pouvoir voir qui c'était, son sourire fleurit à nouveau sur son visage et s'élargit pour laisser entrapercevoir ses dents. C'était une encore meilleur nouvelle que la venue inopinée de Tyrion Lannister.  
  
« Maître Araignée, salua Sinead en inclinant profondément la tête.   
  
_ Ma Dame aux fleurs, répondit Varys avec un petit gloussement. »

Leurs simagrées de salutation ne firent que les amuser davantage, Sinead appréciait ce surnom que lui seul lui attribuait. L'eunuque se tenait donc dans sa boutique, l'air toujours aussi mystérieux et son sourire _je sais ce que tu ne sais pas_ éternellement collé sur son visage. Elle aimait bien cet homme, enfin si on pouvait dire toujours le désigner ainsi, mais le fréquenter c'était comme jouer avec une fiole de poison : valait mieux éviter de la laisser tomber. Enfin, cette affirmation était vraie pour la plupart des personnes, sauf elle. Dans cette phrase, elle aurait plutôt était le poison, et Varys la main qui le tenait. 

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Demanda finalement Sinead en se rapprochant. »  
  
Le sourire de Varys ne changea pas d'un iota, mais il sortit les mains de ses poches et s'avança également de quelques pas vers elle.  
  
« Je passais non loin, et le plaisir de vous voir m'a fait franchir votre porte s'en même que je m'en rende compte, expliqua t-il de sa voix mielleuse.   
  
_ Vous me flattez Maître Araignée, fit Sinead en baissant humblement la tête. Je ne suis pourtant qu’une simple marchante de plantes diverses. »  
  
Leurs regards amusés se croisèrent, tandis qu'ils s'affrontaient ainsi silencieusement, mais plus par jeu que par réel défi. Car il n’y avait aucune rivalité entre eux, ils se testaient simplement, comme l’auraient fait de vieux amis après une longue séparation.   
  
« J'imagine tout de même que le plaisir seul de me voir n'est pas l’unique moteur de votre action, continua cependant Sinead qui ne pouvait retenir son envie de savoir ce qu’il avait à lui apprendre.   
  
_ Hélas, c'est on ne peut plus vrai. Je viens vous apporter les nouvelles de nos amis en voyage, expliqua-t-il tandis que la jeune femme comprenant instantanément la référence à Gendry et Tomoe. Malheureusement, mes oisillons ont perdus leur trace. Mais, j’ai une petite idée de l’endroit où ils pourraient se trouver.

_ Est-il sage de les laisser s’évanouir ainsi dans la nature? Questionna Sinead.

_ Tant que nous gardons un oeil sur eux, continua aimablement Varys, nous pourrons toujours les utiliser le moment venu. Ce qui m’emmène à la deuxième raison de ma venue ici. Votre amie, Leana Snow. Avez-vous entendu parler de cette affreuse affaire concernant Sir Preston Verchamps?

_ Effectivement, reconnu Sinead, j’ai appris qu’un membre de la garde royale a été retrouvé mort ce matin. Tué par un animal à ce qu’il paraît.

_ Certains auraient reconnu la morsure caractéristique d’un loup, continua imperturbablement Varys.

_ Que connaissent les sudistes aux animaux du Nord? Répliqua la jeune femme rousse étonnée qu’elle ne puisse accepter cette version des faits.

_ Suffisamment pour que moi-même je vienne à y songer également, dévoila-t-il. Notre amie commune, avez-vous continué vos recherches à son sujet?

_ Oui, souffla Sinead. Malheureusement, le sujet est vaste et obscur. Les ouvrages que j’ai à disposition ne sont pas suffisants.

_ Je vous fournirai ce dont vous avez besoin. Nous devons absolument savoir si nous pouvons nous servir d’elle ou non. »

Sinead baissa la tête, elle savait pertinemment qu’il avait raison : ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de jouer avec le feu. Pas maintenant, pas après toutes ces années. 

« Je trouverais ce qui nous intéresse, promit-elle.

_ Bien. Dans l’attente de notre prochaine rencontre… »

La jeune femme regarda la porte se fermer. Aucun doute ne l’habitait, seule sa mission comptait.    
  



	18. Chapter 18

Leana

_ Elle pouvait sentir son odeur comme une piste laissée devant elle, simple à suivre, mais aussi terriblement excitante. Sa proie ne pouvait pas lui échapper, pour l’heure elle se cachait dans les ombres, la suivant à distance mais bientôt le jeu pourrait commencer. Elle attendit qu’ils soient seuls dans les couloirs pour laisser entrapercevoir sa présence à sa proie. Un simple bruit de griffes sur le sol, qui se répercute entre les murs, faisant sursauter sa cible qui regarda derrière lui avec inquiétude. Elle se nourrit avec délice de l’expression terrorisée qui s’afficha sur son visage quand il la vit, c’était une vision terriblement exquise. Elle ne pouvait pas s’en lasser.  _

_ Sa proie sortit son épée de son fourreau, dans un bruit de métal qu’elle connaissait bien. Mais, cette arme n’était qu’un jouet à ses yeux. D’un bond elle lui sauta dessus, d’une patte elle lui arracha son arme, et de toute ses forces elle le poussa au sol. Le poids de son armure de métal le rendait incapable de se mouvoir facilement, et elle trouvait cela très ridicule. Mais, c’était bien fait pour eux. Elle n’oubliait pas. Elle savait ce qu’ils avaient fait, elle connaissait leur crime et maintenant ils allaient payer pour ça ! Sa proie la supplia, et elle apprécia ses pleurs et ses suppliques. Mais, seulement un instant, car elle connaissait un plaisir encore plus grand que cela. Et, sans plus attendre, elle plongea ses crocs dans sa gorge. Son gorgerin ne le protégea qu’une brève seconde, avant qu’elle ne le mâchouille comme si cela n’avait été que du tissu. Ses canines s’enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre avec un délice à lui en faire perdre la raison surtout quand le sang remplit soudainement sa gueule. Elle continua à mordre jusqu’à être satisfaite, festoyant sur le corps de son ennemi avec une joie féroce.  _

_ Une fois repue, elle s’éloigna légèrement emplis d’une joie et d’une force exultante. Elle poussa un long et extatique hurlement qui résonna, elle était sûr, jusque dans ses terres natales où la neige était éternelle. _

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Leana se réveilla en sursaut pour la deuxième fois consécutive cette semaine-là. Elle se redressa sur son lit en haletant, elle contrôlait un peu mieux sa respiration mais ses pensées étaient toujours folles à son réveil. Elle avait l’impression que son esprit était entrain de courir dans les plaines, à des lieues de là où elle se trouvait actuellement. Lentement, elle réussit à rassembler sa raison, puis elle porta sa main à son visage. Elle ne fut presque pas étonnée d’y trouver du sang. Elle tenta de raisonner calmement, mais elle devait se résoudre à l’évidence : elle avait récidivé encore une fois. La veille, ils avaient retrouvé le corps sans vie d’un des hommes de la garde royale, et maintenant elle redoutait d’apprendre qu’un second venait d’être trouvé.

Leana se Leva lentement, elle avisa sa tenue de cuir qui gisait sur le sol un peu plus loin, elle avait dû passer une partie de la journée de la veille à la nettoyer son armure pour en retirer le sang qui la tâchait. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n’avait pas été abîmé. Pourtant, elle-même avait encore du sang sur son visage, et même sur son corps. La jeune femme attrapa un seau d’eau froide et entreprit de se nettoyer consciencieusement. La fraîcheur du liquide lui permit de penser plus clairement, mais elle n’arrivait pas à se sentir réellement concernée par ce qu’il se passait. Elle avait accepté de se mettre au service de Tyrion Lannister pour protéger sa soeur, et ces hommes avaient osé la frapper. Ils n’avaient que ce qu’ils méritaient ! Non, ce qui la chiffonnait profondément c’était qu’elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qui s’était passé. D’ordinaire, elle avait des rêves plutôt lucides, même si certains pouvaient être assez effrayants, mais elle les appréciait tout de même car ils lui permettaient souvent de voir ses frères que se soit Jon au mur, ou Robb avec son armée et même Rickon et Bran à Winterfell. Sauf que cela faisait deux nuits qu’elle avait l’impression de se réveiller juste après s’être endormie. Si elle vengeait sa soeur, elle aurait au moins aimé en avoir des souvenirs et pouvoir assumer ses actes, et même en tirer une certaine satisfaction ! Ce qui n’était clairement pas le cas. Peut-être que cela n’avait rien à voir finalement… 

Leana revêtit son armure, une fois qu’elle fut certaine d’être présentable, elle coiffa ses cheveux en une longue tresse, et vérifia que son épée était bien attachée. Elle ne fut alors pas étonnée d’entendre un coup être frappé à sa porte avant même qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de sortir.

« Tu remarqueras que j’ai attendu cette fois-ci, fit Bronn visiblement fier de lui-même et attendant visiblement d’elle qu’elle le complimente.

_ Effectivement, reconnu-t-elle avec un léger sourire face à l'incapacité de son camarade à être sérieux sur le moindre sujet. Manque plus qu’à attendre d’être invité avant d’entrer dans la chambre d’une jeune femme.

_ On verra ça demain matin alors, rétorqua-t-il avec un regard brillant. Alors qui avons-nous tué cette nuit?

_ Si je pouvais le dire simplement grâce au goût du sang, répliqua Leana en haussant simplement les épaules. Toujours aucun souvenir. 

_ C’est vraiment dommage. Ne pas se souvenir de tuer c’est comme manger sans ressentir de goût.

_ Vrai. Sir Lannister a accepté notre mensonge la dernière fois car il lui convenait. Mais deux gardes morts sur le dos, cela risque de faire beaucoup à avaler, même pour lui.

_ Tant qu’il n’y a pas de cadavres, il n’y a pas de meurtre, fit Bronn d’un air détaché tandis qu’ils parcouraient les couloirs en direction du bureau de la main. »

Leana lui lança un regard surpris, mais elle se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire. Elle n’arrivait pas toujours à cerner son compagnon, il était tellement amorale qu’il était difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait réellement ni ses véritables motivations. Même si l’argent était généralement en première position. Sauf qu’il ne toucherait aucune pièce en l’aidant elle. Tout ce qu’elle possédait n'égalait sûrement pas la moitié de la solde qu’il touchait en travaillant pour Tyrion. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il espérait bien obtenir? Elle voyait bien ses regards insistants, mais elle avait dû mal à les interpréter. 

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre de tels risques, déclara-t-elle finalement en détournant le regard pour échapper au sien. Tu n’as rien à y gagner.

_ Ça c’est à moi d’en décider, répliqua-t-il simplement. Et puis, je me suis seulement débarrassé d’un objet qui me barrait la route. 

_ Tu es vraiment improbable, soupira Leana incapable de trouver un adjectif lui convenant mieux.

_ J’aime le son de ce mot, décréta Bronn. »

Leana laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, il était difficile de se faire du soucis en présence de quelqu’un comme lui qui voyait tout au travers de son épée. Tant qu’il serait capable de la brandir, et qu’il serait payé pour, rien ne pourrait vraiment l’arrêter. Malheureusement, elle était légèrement différente de lui puisqu’elle ne se battait pas pour l’argent mais pour sa famille. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers de leur employeur et celui-ci les regarda par-dessus son verre de vin. Leana se demanda distraitement comment il faisait pour en boire autant, et aussitôt, sans finir saoul, mais parfois elle se demandait aussi s’il ne l’était tout simplement pas tout le temps. 

« Apparemment, Ser Mandon Moore est introuvable, déclara-t-il de but-en-blanc. Il ne s’est pas présenté ce matin.

_ Il doit sûrement être entrain de décuver dans une taverne de la ville, supposa Bronn avec une désinvolture flagrante. 

_ Toi comme moi savons pertinemment que c’est faux, rétorqua Tyrion d’une voix sèche. Qu’en penses-tu Leana? 

_ Je, tenta-t-elle mais elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire car elle ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu’elle avait fait durant la nuit.

_ Je peux me porter garant pour elle, tenta Bronn.

_ Je n’aime pas qu’on me mente, s’agaça sérieusement Tyrion. Recommencez cela encore une fois… »

Le nain sembla tenter de calmer son agacement, il devait avoir entendu quelque chose d’autre avant leur venu pour s’énerver ainsi envers eux avec qui il avait toujours été plein de bonhomie. Leana se sentait coupable de la situation, si seulement elle avait pu s’attribuer fièrement ce dont son employeur l’accusait à demi-mots !

« Malgré ta flagrante envie, reprit-il finalement avec une expression plus amusée sur le visage, nous savons tout deux très bien que tu ne partages pas la couche de Leana. Donc, je repose ma question qu’en penses-tu Leana? 

_ Je ne me souviens pas, avoua-t-elle plus piteusement qu’elle ne l’aurait aimé. Je me réveille et je n’ai aucun souvenirs de ce qu’il s’est passé durant la nuit. Mais, cela fait deux jours que je me réveille maculée de sang. J’ignore si c’est moi qui les tue… Même si très honnêtement j’ai envie de les tuer depuis que je sais ce qu’ils ont fait à ma soeur ! »

Elle avait terminé son explication avec tellement de fougue et de rage mal contrôlée dans sa voix et dans son regard qu’il devait être bien difficile de la considérer innocente. Mais, elle n’en avait rien à faire, ce n’avait jamais été sa manière de faire en dissimulant et en mentant, elle était entière et fière. 

« Je peux comprendre ce que tu lui trouves, s’amusa Tyrion en s’adressant à Bronn.

_ Ah merci ! Déclara Bronn en se servant un verre de vin.

_ Arrêtez ça, soupira Leana tout de même soulagée de les voir à nouveau s’amuser à ses dépends. 

_ Leana, je ne pense pas que vous ayez commis ses meurtres, en tout cas pas directement, avoua finalement Tyrion en reposant son verre. Les blessures ont été causées par un animal sauvage. Et, à moins que vous ayez la magique capacité de vous en transformer en l’un d’eux, vous ne pouvez pas avoir été l’auteur de ces actes. Par contre, beaucoup commence à murmurer qu’il s’agit de l’oeuvre d’un loup et si de telles sottises arrivent jusqu’aux oreilles de mon royal neveu il ne risque pas de les apprécier. Et la première à en pâtir ne sera pas vous, mais bien la seule Stark de sang pur présente dans ces murs.

_ Sansa, comprit avec horreur Leana. 

_ Je sais que c’est parfois difficile d’attendre, mais s’en prendre à ceux qui la battent ne fera pas arrêter son calvaire. Il faut s’intéresser à celui qui donne les ordres.

_ Joffrey? 

_ Le Roi Joffrey oui, acquiesça Tyrion. Mais je compte sur vous pour ne pas le trouver mort demain matin, sinon je ne donne pas chère de la peau de votre chère soeur.

_ J’entends, affirma Leana. 

_ Un verre? Lui proposa son employeur. »

La jeune femme s’avança vers la table et saisit le gobelet que lui tendait Tyrion. Elle regarda un instant le liquide rouge foncé à l’intérieur avant d’en prendre une longue gorgée. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle en buvait, mais cette fois-ci, elle eut l’impression de boire du sang, comme un souvenir frais dans sa mémoire. Puis, la chaleur de l’alcool remonta dans sa gorge et atténua ses préoccupations. Elle comprenait pourquoi Tyrion en buvait autant maintenant…

« Regardons le bon côté des choses, déclara le nain en se réservant également. Maintenant que de la place a été faite dans la garde royale, je vais pouvoir y nommer des pions qui obéiront à mes ordres.

_ A ce rythme-là, fit Bronn avec un sourire moqueur. Il ne restera plus personne dans cette ville qui ne soit pas à ta botte.

_ J’aimerais beaucoup croire en cela, mais malheureusement il reste bien trop de points qui à Cersei, qui à Lord Baelish, qui à Varys… »

Leana laissa la conversation s’étendre sur des enjeux politiques qui la dépaissaient, elle ne les écoutait que distraitement. Plus que cela, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les hommes du Sud se plongeaient autant dans les complots et autres manoeuvres, c’était une chose incompréhensible pour une nordienne comme elle. A cet instant, tout ce dont elle rêvait c’était de retourner chez elle, elle pouvait presque voir la neige tomber et la sentir sur son visage.

« On y va. »

Les mots de Bronn tirèrent Leana de sa rêverie, elle se leva à sa suite et tout les trois ils prirent la direction de la salle du trône de fer. Mais, avant même qu’ils ne soient proches de la porte, la jeune femme perçut des bruits inquiétants en parvenir.

« Pressons-nous, conseilla-t-elle en tentant de juguler l’inquiétude grandissante qu’elle ressentait. »

Tyrion acquiesça brièvement et prit la peine de se dandiner plus rapidement pour atteindre leur objectif. La foule des gens de haute naissance était amassé devant le trône, et devant ce dernier se trouvait le Roi pointant une arbalète à quelqu’un qu’ils ne pouvaient voir de là où ils étaient. Mais, Leana pouvait sentir qui elle était, la seule autre personne à sentir le Nord, sa soeur. 

« Ser Meryn, ma dame est trop habillée, débarrassez-là, ordonna le Roi avec un sourire d’un sadisme visqueux.

_ Non, sanglota la voix de Sansa.

_ Si nous voulons que Robb Stark nous entende, il va falloir parler plus fort ! Continua Joffrey qui maintenant exultait à l’idée de voir la souffrance. »

Leana sentit une rage inimaginable couler dans ses veines, mais au lieu de lui faire perdre ses moyens, elle sentit plutôt toutes ses idées s’éclairer. Elle voulait tuer ce chevalier, elle voulait planter ses crocs dans la gorge de Joffrey, elle voulait se repaître de leur sang et de leur chair ! 

« Calme-toi, ordonna Bronn en l’aggripant fermement par le bras. »

Elle aurait pu aisément se débarrasser de lui, elle ne sentait même pas la force de sa poigne, mais son regard embrassa facilement la situation. Tyrion s’était déjà bien avancé, et ils devaient le suivre pour le protéger; de plus elle sentait que si elle se laissait aller maintenant, elle ne ferait pas de distinction entre les personnes présentes. Seule sa soeur serait épargnée. Elle ne pourrait pas les faire sortir de la ville après ça. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les pleurs de Sansa, c’était la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire perdre la raison. Elle sentit un terrible grognement monter de sa gorge, et tout son corps se tendit en direction d’elle.

« Qu’est-ce que tout cela signifie ?! Clama Tyrion. »

Sa voix se fit tellement autoritaire qu’elle stoppa Leana net. Tout le monde s’écarta sur leur passage tandis que Leana et Bronn suivaient leur employeur qui marchait avec détermination jusqu’à la silhouette de Sansa recroquevillée sur le sol. Bronn tenait toujours le bras Leana, mais celle-ci l’avait totalement oublié, totalement concentrée sur sa soeur. 

« Quel genre de chevalier êtes vous pour battre une jeune fille sans défense? Questionna Tyrion avec tellement de dédains qu’on aurait pu en couper une part. 

_ Le genre de chevalier qui obéit à son Roi, rétorqua Meryn sur le même ton. Gnôme !

_ Faites attention, menaça Bronn en posant son autre main sur son épée. Je n’aimerais pas maculer votre beau manteau de blanc. Et j’en connais une ici qui serait ravie de le faire. »

Leana vit le regard du chevalier de la garde royale se tourner vers elle et elle le dévisagea avec toute l’envie de meurtre qu’elle avait en elle. Elle le vit reculer à moitié d’un pas tandis qu’elle continuait de le darder de ses yeux jaunes et sauvages. 

« Que l’on donne à cette pauvre fille de quoi se couvrir, ordonna Tyrion. »

A cet instant, Leana n’écoutait plus son employeur, elle entendit un autre des gardes bouger et elle se tourna rapidement vers lui. A son étonnement, elle vit Sandor descendre quelques marches avant d’arracher sa cape pour en couvrir les épaules de Sansa qu’on avait dénudée. Elle fut choquée de le voir ainsi s’avancer et protéger sa soeur à sa place, avant même qu’elle n’y ait ne serait-ce que pensé. Elle le vit s’approcher près d’eux, beaucoup plus proche qu’ils ne l’avaient été depuis plusieurs semaines et Leana dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas s’adresser à lui. Sandor tourna son mufle brûlé dans leur direction, une fraction de seconde puis se détourna pour retourner à sa place.

Ensuite, Tyrion offrit sa main pour escorte Sansa en-dehors de la salle sans que le Roi n’ose lui interdire quoi que ce soit. Leana se plaça à ses côtés, offrant un soutien physique à sa soeur, car c’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait se permettre en présence d’autres personnes. Mais, alors qu’ils franchissaient la porte, Sansa s’émancipa de leur aide, relevant fièrement le menton malgré l’humiliation et les coups qu’elle venait de subir. Comment Leana ne pouvait-elle pas l’aimer en la voyant partir ainsi, sa volonté et sa fierté intactes malgré les villes tentatives du Roi. 

« Viens avec moi, fit Bronn. »

Leana réalisa à cet instant-là qu’il ne l’avait toujours pas lâchée. Elle se renfrogna devant son attitude autoritaire, mais Tyrion les congédia en assurant que ses sauvages de collines assureraient très bien sa garde durant leur absence. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce que lui voulait son compagnon, mais elle n’appréciait pas qu’il la traite ainsi. Elle lui était tout de même reconnaissante pour l’avoir aidée à garder contrôle d’elle-même dans la salle du trône, et uniquement à ce titre elle accepta de le suivre dans les couloirs du château. Il la traîna jusqu’à la cours d’entraînement, ce qui la soulagea en partie, puis il la poussa devant lui sans ménagement.

« Allez montre moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, ordonna-t-il en tirant son épée de son fourreur. »

Le bruit sonna mélodieusement aux oreilles de Leana, et il lui sembla l’avoir entendu récemment. Elle regarda autour d’elle mais ne vit que les dernières recrues du guet qui s’entraînaient tant bien que mal, personne ne faisait attention à eux. 

« D’où te vient cette soudaine envie? Demanda Leana. A moins que tu aies tant envie de te prendre une déculottée? 

_ Il faudrait déjà pour ça que tu arrives à me battre, rétorqua-t-il. Tu ressembles à un homme en manque de baise ! 

_ C’est toi ça! S’offusqua Leana.

_ C’est vrai, reconnut-il en riant fièrement. »

Leana laissa échapper également un léger rire devant l’improbabilité de ses propos, mais au même moment il se fendit vers elle avec la ferme intention de l’attaquer. La jeune femme para in extremis et réalisa qu’il se battait de la même façon qu’il se comportait : sans foi ni règles. Elle devient instantanément plus sérieuse et entra à son tour dans la danse, usant tout ce qu’elle savait pour essayer de défaire son adversaire. Rapidement, elle dût reconnaître qu’il était un très bon guerrier, ses techniques ne reculaient devant rien et cela en faisait un combattant redoutable. Lentement, elle se laissa aller à ses instincts, frappant là où il ne s’y attendait pas, devinant ses coups avant qu’il ne les porte, l’emmenant elle proche d’une frénésie extatique. 

« Je me rends, déclara-t-il finalement sans même cligner des yeux alors que l’épée de Leana lui passait à un centimètre du visage. 

_ Je n’ai pas fini, ronchonna Leana.

_ Le soleil se couche déjà, lui fit remarquer Bronn. »

Leana fit la moue en découvrant qu’ils étaient maintenant les seuls sur le terrain d’entraînement, elle n’avait même pas entendu partir les autres. Ce combat l’avait vraiment obnubilé, elle avait enfin pu se donner à fond depuis très longtemps. Si elle devait réfléchir, le dernier affrontement auquel elle pouvait le comparer était celui qu’elle avait livré contre Sandor quand ils étaient encore à Winterfell. Songer à ce dernier le rendit soudainement mélancolique. 

« Envie de passer la nuit avec moi ? Demanda Bronn en lui donnant une franche accolade. Pour s’assurer que tu ne te transformes pas en loup maléfique bien sûr.

_ Pas de mon vivant, répliqua Leana en riant devant sa piètre tentative à moitié sérieuse. 

_ Ça peut s’arranger, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. D’accord, d’accord,soupira-t-il en voyant le regard noir qu’elle lui lança. Permet moi au moins de passer une partie de la soirée ensemble à boire du vin alors.

_ Tu as encore pris une bouteille à Tyrion?

_ Tu verras, elle a l’air excellente, tu me remercieras quand tu l’auras goûtée.

_ Tu sais qu’il finira par s’en rendre compte.

_ J'espère bien ! »

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi l’esprit léger en direction de leur appartement, et Leana ne fit même pas attention au limier qui croisa leur route et leur dédia un regard noir. Seul Bronn sembla le remarquer, et il se contenta de poser une main sur l’épaule de Leana, ce qui sembla rendre furieux le garde royale. Le mercenaire nota cette information dans son esprit, puis il continua sa route avec un sourire narquois.

🐺🐺🐺🐺

_ Elle était heureuse. Son corps courait à une telle vitesse que l’herbe autour d’elle étaient floues, mais la sensation du vent sur son pelage était tellement agréable ! Elle aurait pu continuer ainsi indéfiniment si elle n’avait pas sentie quelque chose au plus profond d’elle. Inquiète, elle changea de direction et courut jusqu’à apercevoir de hauts murs qu’elle reconnut comme étant ceux de Winterfell. Cette vision l’emplit de joie, et de nostalgie, elle eut pendant un bref instant d’être deux personnes à la fois, puis son esprit fusionna à nouveau. _

_ Elle se figea en voyant des ombres rôder autour de la forteresse. Son inquiétude fut redoublée et elle poussa un hurlement étranglé. Un autre lui répondit. Son frère était proche. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle entra dans le château et courut jusqu’à une chambre bien spécifique. Un grognement sourd et menaçant lui échappa quand elle vit que son maître n’était pas seul. Le petit garçon était maintenu debout par un autre qu’elle connaissait aussi, son odeur était lointaine et teintée de sel mais elle était sur de l’avoir déjà sentie. _

_ Le plus vieux parla, et elle grogna plus fort, elle n’aimait pas son attitude menaçante mais son maître l'exhorta à rester calme, ce qu’elle fit à contre coeur. Puis, on les conduisit à l’extérieur, elle vit son frère aussi renfrogné qu’elle. Ils ne faisaient pas confiance à ces hommes qui venaient d’arriver. Ils étaient une menace. _

🐺🐺🐺🐺

« Bran ! Rickon ! S’exclama Leana en se réveillant en sursaut. »

Elle était sûr quelque chose était arrivé à Winterfell ! Et ses frères étaient en danger ! 

« Qui ça? Fit Bronn réveillé en sursaut par le cri. »


	19. Chapter 19

Sandor

Sandor s’était dissimulé dans les ombres, attendant patiemment son heure. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il était totalement sobre. Son esprit était froid et calculateur, ce n’était pas une sensation qu’il appréciait, alors il espérait pouvoir en finir rapidement avec son objectif. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et la lune n’était pas pleine, laissant la visibilité très faible malgré les flambeaux qui tentaient d’éclairer les couloirs extérieurs du château. Alors que le froid commençait à s'immiscer dans les interstices de son armure, il entendit des bruits de pas venant de l’intérieur. Sandor resta immobile, attendant de la voir apparaître. 

Ce fut comme s’il apercevait une vision irréelle : elle était là, marchant sans hésiter, sans prendre soin de rester cachée. La louve avançait vers son objectif sous la forme d’un chevalier en armure et cape blanche. Sandor ne fut même pas surpris, il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre qui s’en prenait aux hommes du Roi. Ou alors, il en savait suffisamment plus sur la louve pour se douter de ses capacités. Mais, ce soir il ne comptait pas la laisser continuer sur cette lignée. Alors qu’elle passait à côté de lui, l’ignorant complètement tellement elle semblait obnubilée par sa proie, il attrapa son bras et la força à s’arrêter.

« Tu viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il d’une voix rauque et râpeuse. »

La louve se braqua instantanément, refusant de se plier à sa volonté, elle lorgna ses yeux jaunes sur lui et commença à gronder comme un animal sauvage. Sandor réagit rapidement, s’ils étaient surpris maintenant leurs efforts seraient réduits à néant. Il la poussa brusquement dans le couloir d’où elle venait, et où il savait qu’il n’y aurait aucun garde. Il dû lutter quelques secondes contre la force brute de la louve, mais elle ne semblait pas être elle-même : ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents qui ressemblaient plus à des canines.

« Es-tu complètement conne? S’emporta-t-il. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout foutre en l’air ! »

Mais, elle semblait incapable de parler, se contenta de grogner et de se débattre sans le reconnaître. La situation rendit Sandor tellement énervé qu’il ne se rendit même pas compte avec quelle force il serrait ses poignets pour l’empêcher de lui échapper. Il en avait assez de jouer à ce petit jeu, de devoir ignorer ses envies, de regarder la louve fricoter avec cet abruti de mercenaire, et de continuer à pourrir ici tandis que son frère continuait de vivre. Il atteignait ses limites, et il en avait terriblement conscience mais il était hors de question qu’il continue à prétendre ce qu’il n’était pas. Ce qu’il voulait maintenant, c’était récupérer sa louve et non pas cette étrange créature qui vivait en elle !

Sandor la repoussa sans ménagement contre le mur avant de prendre agressivement possession de ses lèvres. La louve tenta de se soustraire mais il maintient de force, progressivement, elle se calma et il sentit sa respiration se faire plus calme contre son visage. Au même moment, il la frappa sèchement dans le ventre pour lui faire perdre conscience.

« Sandor…., souffla-t-elle avant de s’écrouler dans ses bras. »

Il ne ressentait aucune satisfaction, seulement une grande frustration et une rage à nouveau incontrôlable qui brûlait complètement en lui. Sandor porta Leana inconsciente jusqu’à être près de la chambre qu’elle occupait. Il la déposa suffisamment près pour attirer l’attention du mercenaire qui en gardait l’entrée. Le limier s’éclipsa rapidement, refusant de voir cet souillure d’homme toucher la louve. S’il ne se contrôlait pas, il ferait demi-tour pour lui planter son épée dans le ventre.

Rester sobre avait finalement été la pire idée qu’il ait eu ce soir-là. Il partit directement dans sa propre chambre où il savait qu’il trouverait de quoi se saouler suffisamment pour oublier cette foutue soirée. Il s’endormit sans s’en rendre compte, enivré de vin et de rage.

🐶🐶🐶🐶

Le bateau s'éloignait au loin. Le petit prince pleurait, comme une vrai princesse. Sandor songea que si jamais il devenait un jour le Roi, alors le royaume risquerait d'être dans la merde. Il était bien trop faible. A côté de Sandor, Joeffrey ne pipait mot, ou alors il se moquait de son frère, méchanceté gratuite, pas beaucoup mieux finalement. Car c'était quand même sa sœur qui s'éloignait dans le bateau, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus qu'autre chose. Le limier regardait le navire s’éloigner, la princesse Myrcella était encore visible, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  _ Alienor…  _ Non, il ne pouvait pas salir sa mémoire en l’associant à la fille qu’il voyait s’éloigner. Jamais sa soeur n’aurait pleurer face à l’adversité, elle avait été plus forte que qui que ce soit. 

Sandor détourna finalement le regard. Il aperçut le nain qui se tenait à côté de la Reine, sa sœur aussi, ils étaient tous là, manquait plus que le frère pour compléter le tableau des lannisters. Il savait qu'elle était là, elle aussi, il la sentait comme si elle s'était collée contre lui, alors que pourtant elle se tenait à quelques pas. Mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte et ses muscles étaient tendus. Il s'efforça de se calmer mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de la prendre dans l'instant. Tout ce qu'il c'était passé il s'en foutait ! Et les gens pouvaient bien les voir il s'en fichait encore plus !  
Mais, il ne fit rien. Encore une fois.

Une fois que le bateau eut disparut à l'horizon, tout le monde quitta le quai. Sandor monta sur son cheval et suivit celui de Joffrey en bon petit chien qu'il était. Il essayait de contenir ses pulsions mais il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Une petite baston ne le dérangerait... Peut-être que le peuple allait se révolter avec un peu de chance, vu comment leur Roi les traitait… Sandor se mit à espérer pour une bonne petite révolte, qu’il puisse planter son épée dans le corps de quelqu’un. Rien que d'y songer il sentit la tension diminuer légèrement. Sauf que son vœux s'exauça.

Il y eut un cri, une insulte, puis le chaos total : le Roi hurlait qu’on tue les manants, les chevaux se mirent à se cabrer, les paysans s'attaquaient aux chevaliers qui se retrouvaient alors à terre et se faisait ensuite massacrer à coups de pavés. Sandor sourit : il sauta souplement à terre, évita le coup maladroit qui lui était destiné et dégaina dans le même mouvement. Le paysan qui avait crut pouvoir se faire le limier déchanta très vite, en un seul coup il était mort. Le sang jaillit comme une fontaine de la blessure et aspergea Sandor qui sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et s'intensifier, sonnant comme un tambour dans son corps. Il se sentait revivre ! Ses lèvres se retroussèrent d'elle-même, et il se mit à trancher, déchiqueter tout ce qui bougeait avec une rage et une hargne terrifiante.   
Soudain, il entendit un cri de fillette.

Sandor réagit instinctivement : il trancha le bras de celui qui avait voulu l'attaquer par derrière, puis il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, ne laissant que des cadavres mutilés derrière lui. Il vit alors Sansa, elle était tombée de son cheval, elle hurlait de toute la force de son petit corps tandis qu'un homme tentait de l'entraîner plus loin avec un air lubrique. Sandor tenta de l'atteindre mais un homme se dressa sur son chemin, il l'empala sans plus de cérémonie mais son épée resta coincée dans le corps du gros balourd. Le limier l'y laissa et continua son chemin à coup de poings dévastateurs. Une fois arrivée jusqu’à celui qui s’en prenait à la jeune Stark, il le roua de coups suffisamment pour qu’il soit méconnaissable. Chaque fois que son poing atteignait l’autre homme, il sentait un frisson de plaisir le parcourir. Le sang giclait, éclaboussant la robe de la jeune femme qui cria à nouveau. Sandor crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes, mais elle n'en fit rien, à son plus grand étonnamment. 

Voyant que les choses commençaient à dégénérer autour de lui, et que la populace commençait à devenir trop incontrôlable et surtout trop nombreuse, Sandor attrapa la jeune Stark et la balança sur son épaule avant de se trancher un chemin jusqu’au château grâce à une épée qu’il avait récupérée sur le sol. Les fous qui osaient se dresser sur son chemin furent tués sans pitié. Il tenait fermement le petit oiseau, il pouvait l’entendre pleurer et gémir. Ce qui était compréhensible : elle venait de voir tout un tas de gens se faire tuer sous ses yeux tandis que d’autres avaient essayés de la violer. Il y avait sûrement de quoi terroriser une jeune fille comme elle. Même s'il était sûr qu'à sa place, la louve aurait tué l'homme qui tentait de s'approcher d'elle. Mais elles n’étaient pas la même personne. 

Finalement ils débouchèrent dans le château, et quelqu'un referma les portes juste derrière eux. Le nain se dressa devant eux et eu l'air soulagé qu'il ait ramené le petit oiseau. Celle-ci tremblait encore et semblait au bords de l'évanouissement. Quelqu'un arriva alors et la prit de ses bras pour s'occuper d'elle.   


« Chien ! Retournes-y ! Ordonna Tyrion. » 

Sandor le regarda de haut, de toute sa stature. Jamais il n'obéirais à putain de gnome ! Il allait s'éloigner quand il remarqua quelque chose, ou plutôt l'absence de quelqu'un.

« Leana...»

Le prénom lui avait échappé sans qu'il en s'en rendre compte, et le nain était encore assez près pour l'avoir entendu. Sandor le regarda l'air menaçant, et pendant quelques instants ils se jugèrent du regard. Puis Tyrion lâcha :

« Elle n'est toujours pas revenue. »

Sandor ne chercha pas à comprendre, il fit demi-tour sur le champs. Juste avant de partir, il lança au nain :

« Ne croyez pas que je fais ça parce que vous me l'avez ordonné ! Je vais chercher mon cheval ! »

Sandor n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir l'expression que devait sûrement afficher le nain à ce moment là, mais il s'en foutait. Et se fut quasiment en courant qu'il franchit à nouveau l'enceinte du château. Il fauchât une épée sur un des cadavres de gardes et partit à la recherche de la louve. Il savait qu'elle était capable de se défendre toute seule. Mais le fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas revenue au château l'intriguait... Ou l'inquiétait… Elle n’était pas censée être aussi importante, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à l’abandonner. 

La foule s'était un peu dispersée maintenant que le guet s’en était mêlé, mais il restait encore des paysans avec un air belliqueux, pourtant quand ils le virent approcher, l'épée à la main, ils préférèrent s'éloigner. Sandor ne perdit pas de temps à les tuer, il le ferait une autre fois. Tout d'abords il devait retrouver la louve. Si elle mourrait maintenant, tout ce qui s’était passé depuis Winterfell n’aurait alors plus aucun sens. 

Après avoir fait tout le tour de la ville, il finit par la trouver. Enfin par la trouver derrière un homme qui la plaquait durement contre un mur, il se précipita sur lui, près à le décapiter sur l’instant pour avoir oser poser ses mains sur elle !

« Non ! » L'ordre avait claqué, sans appel.

Soudain, il vit la louve planter ses dents dans la gorge de son opposant avant d’arracher une bonne partie de celle-ci éclaboussant abondamment de sang. L’agresseur tomba au sol, son corps encore seulement agité de quelques soubresauts avant de s’immobiliser pour toujours. Sandor la regarda se redresser, insensible à ce qu’elle venait de faire, il sentit un étrange frisson le parcourir quand elle se tourna vers lui. Elle planta ses pupilles jaunes dans les siennes noirs sans rien dire, mais en s’avançant lentement vers lui. Sa démarche avait quelque chose de menaçant et d’hypnotisant, à tel point qu’il resta immobile jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit suffisamment proche de lui pour qu’il puisse voir tous les détails de son visage. Sa peau ordinairement laiteuse était maintenant teintée de sang, mais loin de l’enlaidir il la trouvait encore plus désirable ainsi. Sans prévenir, la louve prit possession brusquement de ses lèvres, arrachant un baiser possessif au limier. Celui-ci sentit son désir se décupler, il tenta de l’attraper pour la serrer contre lui mais elle échappa à son étreinte avec un sourire amusé.

« Je récupère seulement ce que tu m’avais dérobé, déclara-t-elle. Il va falloir être patient pour avoir plus… »

Sandor grogna près à s’énerver mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s’était enfuie dans les rues de la ville. Il songea un instant à la poursuivre, sauf qu’il avait une réputation à tenir et il le savait. Maintenant, il devait retourner auprès de son maître, comme le bon chien qu’il était. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire effrayant d’être sur ses lèvres : il savait que la louve ne l’avait pas oublié. 

🐶🐶🐶🐶 

La nuit était tombée sur la ville, les étoiles brillaient faiblement dans le ciel et l'air était frais. Pourtant Sandor ne s'attarda ni sur la beauté de la nuit ni sur les reflets de l'eau de la Néra en contrebas. Il se contenta de marcher rapidement sur le chemin de rondes et rejoignit l'intérieur du château, il était à nouveau ivre mais il avait l'habitude. Malgré la quantité d'alcool dans ses veines, il chancelait à peine.

Plutôt que de rejoindre sa chambre il préféra continuer sa visite nocturne du Donjon Rouge. Il aimait s'y promener la nuit, par vraiment pour le calme ou autre chose, c'était juste bien. Personne pour le dévisager de travers, pas de pet-sec ou de chevaliers ignares et autres beau-mondes qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Son épée battait sa cuisse à un rythme régulier, la savoir à son côté lui donnait un grand sentiment de puissance. Elle était la vérité, et elle faisait le pouvoir. Ce n'était pas l'or ou la puissance mais bien l'épée qui donnait droit de vie ou de mort.

Alors que les couloirs étaient d'un silence presque assourdissant, Sandor entendit un petit bruit. A peine audible, juste comme un bruit de... Pleurs... Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il savait qui c'était. Il se rendit dans la direction indiquée. Et elle était là : elle avait passé ses pieds à travers les barreaux d'une balustrade en pierres qui donnait sur, plusieurs mètres en-dessous, une des grandes salles du châteaux. Le reste de son corps était adossé à la pierre comme sans vie, ses longs cheveux roux tombaient dans son dos et le regard de Sandor était irrésistiblement accroché à ces mèches flamboyantes. C'était ridicule mais ses cheveux lui rappelait le feu, chaque mèches semblaient à une flamme dans un brasier, il n'en était pas effrayé, au contraire, il avait développé un intérêt étrange pour cette jeune fille. Malgré son statut de captive, malgré la calvaire que lui faisait subir le roi, malgré ce que vivait sa famille et la perte de son père, elle continuait de garder la tête haute. Elle était fragile, pleurnicharde et pas courageuse pour un sous mais au fond de ses yeux brillaient une lueur de détermination qui ressemblait à celle d'un loup. Mais après tout, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, c'était une Stark. Même s’il la protégeait au nom de Leana, parfois il songeait que c’était seulement une excuse pour se donner bonne conscience. 

De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la protéger, le monde dans lequel ils vivaient détruisaient tout ce qui était beau et innocent, et il l'avait vécu lui même alors il espérait pouvoir limiter au moins un peu les dégâts pour Sansa. Un petit oiseau en cage qui pourrait bien finir par devenir une vraie louve. Tout sauf répéter les événements dont il avait été témoin quand il enfant, tout sauf se sentir à nouveau impuissant face à un monstre. 

Soudain, Sansa se releva, mais au lieu de s'éloigner elle escalada la balustrade. Sandor réagit au quart de tour et l'attrapa par la bras, la faisant ainsi basculer en arrière, directement sur lui. Le petit oiseau poussa un cri et se débattit dans ses bras.

« Lâchez-moi ! Malotru ! »  
  
Sandor ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son comportement quelques peu inutile, et sans espoirs face à quelqu'un comme lui. Et puis, elle n’avait vraiment pas d’imagination pour les insultes !  
  
« Le petit oiseau essaie de mourir ? Fit Sandor avec un sourire torve. »  
  
Sansa le regarda puis détourna le regard.  
  
« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Protesta t-elle. Et cela ne vous regardes en rien !  
  
_ Je ne suis pas si sûr, je connais quelqu’un qui serait très chagrinée si elle l’apprenait, rétorqua-t-il durement. Mais si c’est ce que tu veux je peux t’aider… »  
  
Pour lui prouver ses dires, il commença à sortit son épée de son fourreau et Sansa devient toute rouge, puis toute blanche, et à nouveau rouge.  
  
« Je vous déteste ! »  
  
Réaction purement infantile, et encore plus gâchée par le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Plutôt que de continuer un affrontement qu'elle savait perdue d'avance, Sansa préféra partir. Sandor ne la suivit pas, il l'avait déjà assez traumatisée comme ça. Pour ce soir. Au moins, il était sûr qu’elle ne tenterait rien d’autre cette nuit-là. 

Malheureusement, le lendemain matin Sandor était chargé de surveiller la chambre du petit oiseau. Et, alors qu’il s’y rendait, il aperçut une servante s’en échapper en courant rapidement suivit par une deuxième visiblement bien terminée à ratraper la première. Étonné par leur comportement, Sandor ne chercha pas à comprendre et il entra directement dans la chambre de la jeune Stark. Il la trouva entrain de pleurer, assise sur le coffre au pied de son lit. Elle ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de sa présence, ce qui le laissa encore plus perplexe. Il remarqua alors l’état de sa literie avec le matelas à moitié sortir et les draps par-terre. Sandor s’approcha suffisamment pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait : les tissus étaient tâchés de rouge sang. La jeune louve n’était plus une enfant dorénavant. 

🐶🐶🐶🐶

_ La scène était empreinte de calme et de sérénité. Les deux enfants jouaient paisiblement avec leurs jouets de bois. Ils étaient installés sur d’immenses tapis de riches fourrures et de broderies argentées. L’hiver était fini depuis quelques années mais la chaleur peinait à se réinstaller parmis eux. La cheminée était donc allumée diffusant une douce chaleur et des jeux de lumières sur le mur. Les servants avaient également installés un brasero près des deux jeunes pour s’assurer qu’ils ne prennent pas froid. Mais, tous deux étaient bien loin de ces préoccupations.  _

_ « Regarde, fit Sandor en montrant un des jouets à sa soeur. _

_ _ Ce n’est pas celui de Gregor? S’étonna celle-ci. _

_ _ Si, pouffa le garçon. Il ne l’utilisait jamais de toute façon ! » _

_ Alienor fit la moue, mais elle devait bien avouer qu’elle trouvait la figure de bois très réaliste avec la peinture dessus on aurait presque dit un vrai chevalier.  _

_ « Puis il a été méchant avec toi, donc bien fait pour lui, termina Sandor. _

_ _ On le rangera quand on aura fini, décréta Alienor pour se donner bonne conscience. _

_ _ D’accord… » _

_ Au moins, sa soeur n’avait pas dit de le rendre tout de suite, se consola le petit garçon. En réalité, il savait que Alienor lorgnait sur ce jouet depuis que leur frère l’avait eu, et il avait espérait lui faire plaisir en le prenant. Après tout, il se sentait toujours coupable pour la blessure qu’elle avait reçu au bras par sa faute quelques temps avant. Même si maintenant elle avait bien cicatrisé, il en tenait une rancune tenace contre son frère, qui dépassait largement les disputes d’enfants. Au moins, il avait décidé de faire cela un jour où Gregore n’était pas là, puisqu’il se trouvait au côté du chevalier dont il était l’écuyer.  _

_ « On fait un tournoi, décréta Alienor en plaçant ses propres jouets d’un côté de la lice fictive. _

_ _ D’accord, mais faut une récompense alors.  _

_ _ Hm… Celui qui gagne aura le droit de manger le dernier morceau de gâteau au miel? » _

_ Il n’en fallait pas plus pour motiver Sandor qui accepta instantanément la proposition de sa soeur. Ils jouaient avec beaucoup de concentration quand ils entendirent des bruits à l'extérieur de la salle. Ils ne s’en rendirent pas compte immédiatement, puis la porte s’ouvrit brusquement. Les deux enfants sursautèrent et regardèrent avec surprise Gregore qui se tenait dans l’embrasure. Le regard noir de celui-ci se posa sur eux, et plus particulièrement sur Sandor qui avait dans sa main son jouet. Le plus jeune eut l’impression de voir une flamme étrange s’allumer dans les yeux de son aîné. _

_ « Je te le rends, fit Sandor piteusement. » _

_ Il tendit le jouet dans la direction de Gregore, celui-ci s’approcha mais se contenta de frapper dans la main de son frère pour faire tomber le chevalier, puis il agrippa Sandor par les cheveux et le tira à sa hauteur. Comme il était beaucoup plus grand, le petit garçon se mit rapidement à crier tout en tentant de toucher le sol de ses petits pieds. _

_ « Repose le ! Hurla sa soeur. » _

_ Mais, Gregor la repoussa sans ménagement, bien plus fort que ses deux frangins réunit. Il tira Sandor jusqu’au brasero, et toujours sans un mot il appliqua son visage dessus. La douleur fut immédiate, c’était tellement irréelle et horrible que Sandor se mit à hurler et pleurer en même temps incapable de supporter cette souffrance, mais même ses larmes s’évaporaient. Il sentait sa propre peau fondre et tomber sous ses yeux tandis que son frère continuait imperturbablement de le maintenir sur l’engin de torture. Sandor se mit à supplier, il sentait l’odeur de sa chair qui brûlait, et ses cheveux, puis sa bouche se mit à fondre et il fut incapable de continuer à hurler. Il souffrait tellement qu’il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu’à hurler. _

_ Soudain, il se sentit tirer en arrière et il s’écroula sur le dos. La douleur était telle qu’il voyait trouble, tout son visage était en littéralement en feu et il voyait des flammes tout autour de lui qui venaient le hanter et le harceler inlassablement. Il voulait supplier mais il n’avait plus aucune force en lui, seule la terrible souffrance était là. Alors, il accueillit les ténèbres avec un immense soulagement.  _

🐶🐶🐶🐶

Sandor avait rêvé du pire jour de sa vie, ou était-ce seulement le deuxième ? C’était difficile à dire avec une enfance aussi merdique que la sienne. En tout cas, il pouvait encore sentir l’odeur de brûlé comme si sa joue était encore attaquée par les flammes. Il se leva pour s’asperger le visage d’eau froide et renflouer ses souvenirs là où ils auraient dû rester : enfermer loin dans sa mémoire. Mais, le mal était fait. L’armée de Stannis serait bientôt sous leur porte, peut-être même aujourd’hui, et Sandor avait un très mauvais pressentiment. 


	20. Chapter 20

Leana

Ils se trouvaient dans les appartements de la main du Roi, le nain était installé derrière sa table une mine lugubre sur le visage tandis que Bronn se curait distraitement les ongles avec une plume; quant à elle, Leana faisait les cent pas devant eux en proie à une grande agitation.

« Comment a-t-il pu faire ça? Répéta-t-elle pour au moins la dixième fois depuis le début de la conversation.

_ Pour l’argent? Supposa Bronn.

_ Être le prisonnier de feu Lord Stark a dû le rendre aigri, répondit Tyrion. 

_ Mais il faisait parti de notre famille ! »

Pour Leana, c’était sûrement ce qui la blessait le plus : imaginer qu’un membre de sa fratrie, de sa meute, puisse trahir les autres pour elle ne savait quel obscure profit. C’était inconcevable, et cela meurtrissait douloureusement sa poitrine. Quand elle s’y laissait aller, elle se retrouvait parfois même à douter d’elle : après tout pourquoi continuer à se battre pour sa famille si ce genre d’acte était possible? En qui croire si elle ne pouvait même pas placer sa confiance en ses frères et soeurs?

« Dans tous les cas, reprit-elle pour se forcer à se sortir de ses pensées déprimantes, mes frères sont en danger.

_ Je ne pense pas que le jeune Greyjoy osera s’en prendre à eux, tenta de la tranquilliser Tyrion, ils sont bien plus précieux vivants que morts.

_ Comment pourrais je y croire après tout ce qui est arrivé? Insista Leana le regard hagard. »

Elle serra convulsivement la garde de son épée, il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de contrôler ses pulsions, sa patience était rudement mise à l’épreuve ces derniers temps. La simple idée que Bran et Rickon soient en danger la terrorisait, ils étaient encore si petits la dernière fois qu’elle les avait quittés ! Bran était infirme, et Rickon n’avait que quatre ans, il fallait vraiment être dénué de tout honneur pour oser s’en prendre à eux. 

« Je dois retourner à Winterfell, réalisa Leana en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de ses compagnons. 

_ Que comptes-tu faire pour la jeune Sansa? Demanda Tyrion le regard soupçonneux. 

_ Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas te convaincre de me laisser partir avec elle ? Essaya-t-elle d’un air las. 

_ Elle est mon seul espoir de revoir mon frère en vie, assura-t-il. Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque. 

_ Joffrey continuera de la maltraiter…

_ Mon neuveu peut se montrer cruel, mais j’ose pouvoir espérer au moins contrôler ses laquets, exposa le nain. Sans sous-fifre aussi cruel que lui, ce sera comme couper les griffes du lionceau. 

_ Est-ce que je peux vraiment vous faire confiance? 

_ Ici bas, il est plus sage de ne faire confiance à personne, lui conseilla Tyrion d’un air sybillin. Tout le monde court uniquement après ses propres avantages. »

Leana médita ses paroles un instant, elle y reconnaissait un fond de sage et de raison auxquelles même elle était sensible. Elle se retrouvait dans une situation écrasante, tiraillée entre tous les membres de sa famille qu’elle voulait à tout prix sauver. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il s’ils n’avaient même plus de foyer auquel retourner? Soudain, un autre vérité l’effleura.

« Vous me laisseriez partir ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle. En sachant qui je suis ? 

_ J’ose espérer pouvoir ainsi améliorer les relations entre nos deux familles, expliqua Tyrion. Rien ne pourra réparer les torts que nous avons commis, mais j’espère au moins pouvoir les adoucir ainsi. Nous avons déjà bien assez d’ennemis à nos murs. 

_ Je ne suis pas Robb, lui rappela-t-elle sombrement. 

_ Mais il t’écoutera, appuya-t-il. Tu es plus âgée que lui il me semble? »

Leana se renfrogna, c’était prévisible qu’il cherche quelque chose à gagner dans cette histoire, mais elle n’aimait pas spécialement l’idée de devoir raisonner son frère. Même s’il était plus jeune qu’elle, sa fierté avait tendance à le conduire à des extrémités dont il était dur de le faire revenir.

« Je comprends, soupira finalement Leana. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. 

_ Bien, apprécia Tyrion. J’aurais une autre condition à te soumettre.

_ Laquelle ?

_ L’attaque de Stannis ne devrait plus tarder maintenant qu’il a récupéré son bastion. J’aimerais que tu restes te battre. 

_ J’aurais du mal à aller secourir mes frères si je suis morte, réalisa amèrement Leana.

_ Si cela peut te rassurer, si tu meurs je ne pense pas que beaucoup d’entre nous serons encore debout pour en profiter.

_ Moi je le saurais, se venta Bronn avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Merci pour ton intervention, répliqua Tyrion fatigué de l’attitude insolente de son garde du corps. Alors Leana sommes-nous d’accord? 

_ Oui, accepta-t-elle finalement. Mais vous aurez également une condition à respecter : Sansa ne doit plus jamais être maltraitée. Je peux vous garantir que je le saurai, et si jamais cela devait se produire, vos murs ne m’empêcheront pas de venir me venger.

_ Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde, ironisa le Lannister. Maintenant, si tout est réglé, j’ai d’autres affaires qui m'attendent avant que notre cher Stannis ne ramène sa foutue tête sous nos remparts. »

Leana acquiesça et se leva en même temps que Bronn, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et la jeune femme ne put s’empêcher de sourire face à son attitude totalement indifférente. Il lui adressa un rictus plein de sous-entendus et elle leva les yeux au ciel face à sa puérilité. Ce qui lui rappela qu’elle l’avait trouvé dans sa chambre le matin même. La conversation qui en avait découlé avait été spécialement gênante et étrange :

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui avait-elle demandé à deux doigts de s’étrangler ou plutôt de l’étrangler s’il n’avait pas une très bonne raison.

_ Je me dois de clamer mon innocence, avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules malgré son regard brillant de sous-entendu. Je t’ai trouvée endormie dans le couloir, et le galant homme que je suis se devait de te ramener dans ton lit douillet.

_ Et pour quelle raison as-tu jugé nécessaire de rester après cela? 

_ Je voulais m’assurer que tu ne disparaisses pas à nouveau de ta chambre, avait-il expliqué avec toute la bonne fois que pouvez avoir un mercenaire.

_ Je suppose que tu ne t’es pas dérangé pour apprécier la vue, avait-elle deviné en le fusillant du regard. 

_ Tu me connais que trop bien, avait-il tenté de la flatter sans succès car il s’était ramassé dans la figure la première chaussure que Leana avait pu trouver. »

Leana hésitait entre rire ou fulminer face au comportement de son compagnon, elle avait beau être encore innocente à ce sujet, elle n’était pas non plus totalement aveugle à ce qu’il espérait obtenir d’elle. Au début, elle avait trouvé cela plutôt flatteur et amusant, mais maintenant elle n’avait pas envie qu’il se fasse de faux-espoirs. Pourtant, le mercenaire ne semblait pas se froisser face à ses réactions, comme si au contraire cela ne faisait que l’amuser d’avantage. Au final, elle ne se sentait pas réellement oppressé par lui, il se comportait plutôt comme s’il lui présentait l’opportunité et lui laissait le plein pouvoir sur quoi en faire par la suite. Et, la réponse était évidente, Bronn était un partenaire de combat des plus agréables et sympathiques mais il ne représentait rien d’autre pour elle. 

« Je dois aller voir quelqu’un, décida-t-elle subitement. »

Tyrion accepta sans difficulté, après tout il avait Shagga qui pouvait la remplacer sans problème, même si elle était moins disons raffinée qu’elle. Leana prit donc congé, et elle parcourut les rues et ruelles de la ville sans difficulté. Sa tenue était suffisamment sobre pour pas qu’elle soit assimilée aux gardes royaux ou à ceux du guet. Malheureusement, son apparence bien nourrie la différenciait tout de même du petit peuple, l’encourageant souvent à rabattre sa capuche sur son visage pour éviter les regards inquisiteurs. Finalement, elle parvient à l’endroit qu’elle visait. Il s’agissait d’une petite boutique qui ne payait pas de mine, encastrée qu’elle était entre plusieurs autres maisonnettes en piteux états. Il fallait connaître son existence pour vouloir pousser la porte d’entrée de cette endroit atypique. A l’instant où Leana y entrait, elle sentit la puissante odeur de terre et de verdure l'accueillir agréablement. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait même s’imaginer au coeur d’une forêt. 

« Leana ! S’exclama soudainement une voix bien connue qui la tira de ses songeries.

_ Sinead. »

La jeune femme sourit agréablement en voyant son amie arriver pour ensuite lui sauter au cou, Leana sentit les cheveux roux contre son visage et reconnu sans étonnement la même odeur que celle de sa boutique. Après une courte embrassade, Sinead se détacha d’elle et la couvrit de son regard émeraude qui avait quelque chose de maternelle.

« Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, avoua la tenancière.

_ Moi aussi, reconnu Leana. 

_ Alors qu’est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta venue? Je me doute que tu n’as pas enfreint les règles simplement par bravade.

_ Effectivement… J’ai appris que Theon a pris Winterfell, Bran et Rickon sont en danger. Je vais aller les aider.

_ Et Sansa? S’étonna Sinead.

_ J’espérais… J’espérais que tu pourrais la protéger pour moi, je sais bien que tes connections sont plus que tu ne me laisse le deviner.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux, promis Sinead en détournant brièvement le regard face à l’aveu de son amie. Mais j’ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Yoren a été attaqué par des soldats envoyés par la Reine.

_ Et Arya? S’étrangla Leana.

_ Je n’ai pas encore réussi à retrouver sa trace…

_ Raison de plus pour que je parte pour le Nord, je trouverai Arya, et je reprendrai Winterfell.

_ Comment comptes-tu faire ça? S’étonna Sinead.

_ J’irais voir Robb, il me donnera des hommes si j’en ai besoin. 

_ C’est dangereux sur ces routes.

_ Pas plus qu’ici.

_ C’est vrai, reconnu Sinead en songeant aux émeutes qui avaient éclaté le jour du départ de Myrcella et qui menaçait de reprendre à tout moment. Fais attention à toi alors.

_ Toi aussi. Stannis ne tardera pas à arriver ici. 

_ Ne t’inquiètes pas, j’ai mes propres solutions, lui confia Sinead. »

Leana la jugea du regard un instant, dans le Nord elle avait cru connaître son amie, mais les derniers évènements l’emmenait à reconsidérer les liens qui les unissaient. Pourtant, elle voulait toujours lui faire confiance, sauf qu’elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu’elle voyait, et décelait chez elle.

« Tu ne ferais rien qui puisse nuir à Sansa? Demanda finalement Leana.

_ Jamais, s’enflamma Sinead. Je sais que je ne t’ai pas toujours dis, mais tu peux me faire confiance sur ça ! Le Nord fait partie de moi maintenant. »

La pupille Stark tiqua sur le dernier mot qu’avait utilisé Sinead, mais elle décida de ne pas y prêter plus d’attention, pour l’heure. 

« Alors on se reverra, déclara Leana.

_ J’en suis sûr. Ne meurs pas s’il te plaît.

_ Ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne pourrais pas mourrire tant que ma meute ne sera pas réunis. »

Sinead acquiesça avec émotion, mais alors que Leana allait quitter la boutique, son amie la retient une dernière fois.

« Est-ce que tu comptes en parler à Sansa? »

Leana lui lança un regard perdu et angoissé, elle ne pouvait pas répondre à sa question, parce qu’elle connaît la réponse et que celle-ci lui tordait les tripes à chaque fois qu’elle y pensait. La jeune femme quitta les lieux sans rien ajouter.

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Leana avait assisté au départ de Myrcella, la voir ainsi partir lui avait fait songer à ses deux jeunes soeurs, une disparu et l’autre qu’elle allait bientôt abandonner. Puis, trop rapidement, Stannis avait été sous leurs remparts. Elle était prête à se battre, même si elle ne soutenait aucun des deux camps, elle espérait seulement qu’ils s’entre détruisent. Car pour elle, ceux qui se battaient pour le trône de fer étaient tous du même acabit. Alors qu’elle se préparait pour la bataille à venir, elle croisa son employeur. 

« Prête à te battre pour tes ennemis? Lui demanda Tyrion avec une ironie qui servait sûrement à dissimuler sa peur. 

_ Mon épée est avide de sang, reconnu Leana. Elle se contentera de ce qu’elle a. »

Le lannister la regarda longuement sans rien dire, il semblait l’étudier comme s’il voulait comprendre ce qu’elle pensait, et il y avait également quelque chose de nostalgique dans son regard.

« Je suppose que nous nous reverrons pas, continua-t-il finalement. Alors je te souhaite bonne chance. 

_ Merci, vous aussi. »

Tyrion s'éloigna de quelques pas, son armure de rouge et d’or le rendait plus imposant malgré sa taille. Soudainement prise d’une inspiration, Leana le rappela :

« Sir Tyrion !   
  
_ Oui ?   
  
_ S’il vous plaît, ne mourrez pas, lui demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir. Vous êtes le seul sur qui on peut compter ici. 

_ Si j’avais pensé entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d’un Stark…

_ Je ne suis qu’une Snow, lui rappela-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire de consolation.

_ Soit, je ferais de mon mieux alors. Et ne meurt pas non plus Leana Snow, je compte sur toi également.

_ Nous nous reverrons. »

Tyrion hocha la tête avec une certaine fierté et élégance, puis il appela son écuyer et tout deux ils prirent la direction des remparts. Leana allait partir de son côté quand elle fut appelée par une personne qu’elle aurait préféré ne pas voir ce soir-là.

« Ma dame, appela Sansa désireuse de ne pas attirer une attention indésirée sur le nom de sa soeur.

_ Je suis là Sansa, souffla Leana le coeur déchiré par la vision de la jeune fille toujours aussi éblouissante malgré ses yeux rouges et ses traits tirés. 

_ Tu vas te battre? Demanda la jeune fille d’une voix angoissée en joignant ses deux mains.

_ Oui, reconnut-elle. Mais je reviendrais ne te fais pas de soucis. »

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Leana chercha le courage de lui avouer ses projets pour la fin de cette nuit, mais à chaque fois qu’elle croisait les yeux bleus de sa soeur, elle sentait toutes ses forces l’abandonner. Elle en revenait même à changer son idée, et revenir au plan initial qui était d’enlever Sansa malgré tout. Soudain, elle vit le regard de sa soeur s'agrandir, puis ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié comme si elle cherchait à refouler ses larmes.

« Tu ne reviendras pas, comprit-elle dans un souffle.

_ Je suis désolée, fit Leana incapable de trouver quoi dire de plus.

_ Je comprends. Bran et Rickon ont besoin de toi, Arya aussi. »

Il y avait tellement de courage en elle, songea Leana. Bien plus que ce qu’on aurait pu soupçonner au premier abords. Sansa n’avait peut-être pas la témérité de Arya, mais le sang Stark, le sang du Nord, coulait dans ses veines.

« Je ne te laisse pas seule, assura Leana, j’ai des amis ici qui s’occuperont de toi. Et quand j’aurais repris Winterfell, alors je viendrais te chercher pour de bon cette fois-ci. 

_ J’attendrais, promis Sansa. »

N’y tenant plus, Leana la pris soudainement dans ses bras, tant pis si on les voyait ensemble, elle tuerait tout ceux qui oserait les interrompre. Elle inspira profondément, cherchant à retenir ce parfum pour ne jamais l’oublier. Puis, elle se détourna et partit sans regarder en arrière car sinon elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas garder sa promesse. 

Leana sortit du château pour se rendre dans la caserne des soldats. La plupart des capitaines s'y trouvaient et buvaient ensemble, c’était un moyen comme un autre pour garder courage devant le rapprochement des combats avec Stannis. Ses bateaux approchaient de plus en plus des murailles de la ville et tout le monde craignait l'heure des affrontements. Bronn se trouvait également là, une pute nue sur les genoux à qui il faisait du charme. Leana ne s'en formalisa pas, elle se rapprocha de lui pour discuter, mais soudain Bronn se leva et poussa la prostituée. Il faisait face à quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle dû se frayer un chemin parmi les soldats pour voir à qui il s'adressait. L’homme était plus grand que le mercenaire, c’était Sandor.

Les deux hommes se disaient des compliments tandis que Leana vit très bien la main de Bronn saisir sa dague dans son dos. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça. Son ami savait très bien pourquoi elle ne couchait pas avec lui, mais normalement il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils cherchaient soudainement à s’entretuer. Le limier posa la main sur le pommeau de son épée mais avant qu'il ne l'ait tirée elle se plaça entre eux deux.

« Ça suffit ! Clama t-elle d’une voix autoritaire. »  
  
Les deux hommes se figèrent et les prunelles noirs de Sandor se posèrent sur elle. Elle soutient son regard malgré l’ivresse de sang qu’elle y lisait.  
  
« Leana, tu n’es pas amusante, déclara Bronn d’une voix traînante et un petit sourire en coin.  
  
_ Vous aurez bien assez le temps de tuer des gens quand Stannis arrivera, répliqua-t-elle. C’est totalement stupide de votre part de vous en prendre l’un à l’autre. 

_ Ce connard se fiche complètement de ce combat, répliqua Sandor d’une voix rauque et âpre. Pourquoi le défends-tu? »

Leana se sentait tiraillée entre les deux hommes, à cet instant là elle maudissait leur stupidité profonde mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à les laisser se combattre. Elle affronta le regard de Sandor, et il lui sembla y lire comme le début d’un doute. Ce soupçon suffit à la blesser profondément, qu’il puisse croire qu’elle favorise un autre homme était extrêmement humiliant. 

Soudain, les cloches de la ville se mirent à sonner à la volée. Sandor lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner. Leana se retourna vers Bronn, elle essaya de masquer à quel point cette rencontre l’avait bouleversée. 

« C’est la dernière fois qu’on se voit alors? Fit le mercenaire avec autant de nonchalance que s’ils allaient au marché. 

_ Oui, répondit Leana. Essaies de ne pas mourir.    
  


_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura-t-il avec son assurance habituelle. Tyrion doit encore me donner des terres.

_ Evidemment, ria-t-elle soulagée de voir qu’il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

_ A la prochaine. »

A peine Leana fut-elle sortit du château qu’elle fut entraînée dans une terrible frénésie qui sembla avoir possédé toute la garnison. Une première percée fut lancée, et elle s’engouffra avec les autres gardes son épée dégainée à la main. Elle trancha, coupa, perça, pourfendie sans réfléchir tous ceux qui passaient trop près d’elle. C’était à peine si elle voyait la mer en feu au loin, les bateaux qui brûlaient et les flammes qui commençaient à gagner le rivage. Mais, rapidement, elle commença à se sentir totalement dépassée par les évènements. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec les quelques fois où elle s’était battue : elle avait l’habitude de tuer ceux qui la menaçaient ou ceux qui s’en prenaient à sa famille, mais là c’était complètement différent. Elle ne connaissait pas ces soldats, elle entendait des hurlements partout autour d’elle, et avant qu’elle ne comprenne elle était couverte de sang. Sa respiration commença à se faire plus rauque, elle perdait pied. La violence et la cruauté des affrontements réveillaient quelque chose de terrible en elle, et elle n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le contrôler plus longtemps. Leana tenta de juguler cette soudaine rage en elle, elle tituba tant bien que mal jusqu’à sortir de ce bourbier qu’était devenu le champs de bataille. L’odeur du sang agressait son odorat et elle ressentait l’atroce besoin de le sentir dans sa bouche. Elle sentit qu’on la prenait pas le bras mais elle repoussa tout ceux qui osaient essayer de la retenir. Elle se mit à grogner et gronder, abandonnant progressivement toute humanité. Elle finit par s’extraire de cette zone rejoignant le côté encore sous des remparts, mais elle continua à s’éloigner malgré le fait que tout son corps désirait retourner dans les combats. Pourtant Leana devait se contrôler, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que si elle se laissait aller, alors elle ne serait plus jamais elle-même. 

Soudain, elle s’appuya sur un mur et glissa à moitié au sol, continuant d’avancer tant bien que mal. Elle voulait rejoindre les écuries, quitter la ville tant qu’elle en avait encore la force. Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir dangereusement et ses forces la quittaient maintenant qu’elle s’était éloignée. Alors qu’elle tombait brusquement au sol, elle sentit quelqu’un la ratraper sans ménagement, puis on la porta sans lui laisser le choix. Leana aperçu des cheveux noirs, et une odeur de vin mêlée à celle du sang. Son esprit s’apaisa, elle se laissa même aller à sourir.

« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, déclara-t-elle d’une voix épuisée.

_ Ferme la, rétorqua durement Sandor. On quitte la ville. »   



	21. Chapter 21

Sandor   
  


Le limier avait quitté la bataille à l’instant où il y avait eu plus de feu que d’ennemi, incapable de contrôler sa peur, il avait battu en retraite. Et pour essayer d’ignorer la honte, ou plutôt de la noyer, il s’était envoyé tout le vin qu’il avait trouvé à disposition. Ensuite, il avait insulté le Roi, et tout le reste, avant de se barrer de ce trou à rats, il était certain que sa tête serait mise à prix dès le lendemain, pour peu que Port-Réal ne tombe pas aux mains de Stannis. Et pour l’instant, c’était plus parti dans ce sens-là, et Sandor comptait bien être loin quand cela arriverait. Entre temps, il avait espéré emmener le petit oiseau, profitant de la confusion qui régnait dans le château, mais celui-ci avait refusé son aide. Ce premier refus l’avait enfoncé dans les méandres de sa confusion, mais il avait réussi à conserver suffisamment de lucidité pour essayer de retrouver Leana avant de quitter définitivement cette foutue ville. 

Sandor avait d’abords essayer de lorgner parmis les hommes qui se battaient encore, mais il ne pouvait que difficilement l'apercevoir. Si elle était toujours entrain de lutter sur la plage, alors il ne pourrait pas la rejoindre, tout son corps refusait d’y aller. C’était tout simplement impossible pour lui. Il s’était donc retrouvé à arpenter les ruelles vides, sur le dos de son cheval, tenant vaille que vaille en croupe malgré son ébriété, espérant que pour une raison ou une autre que Leana se serait éloignée des combats. Tous les manants s’étaient enfermés chez eux, tentant d’ignorer ce qu’il se passait à seulement quelques mètres d’eux, oubliant ceux qui mourraient et saignaient. Il se rendait progressivement compte qu’il avait très peu de chance de la trouver tellement la ville était putain de grande, mais comme il avait de la chance, il finit par apercevoir quelqu’un qui avançait laborieusement. Il fit ralentir sa monture avant de l’arrêter complètement en reconnaissant Leana. Il la rattrapa alors qu’elle allait glisser sur le sol, et la porta jusqu’à son cheval malgré l’état où elle se trouvait. Ce n’était pas tant la terre et le sang sur sa tenue, mais plutôt les grognements qu’elle poussait qui étaient dérangeant. Sans chercher à comprendre, le Limier la fit monter sur sa selle, puis tout en la tenant d’une main, de l’autre il fit prendre le galop à Étranger, son destrier. 

Ils arrivèrent devant une des portes de la ville, qui donnait sur la route royal en direction du Nord. Il n’y restait plus qu’un seul garde, car tout les autres avaient été dépêchés pour combattre les troupes de Stannis. Le pauvre bougre ne chercha même pas à les arrêter, un regard à Sandor suffit à leur libérer le passage. Le limier en profita pour laisser sa monture continuer à galoper pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il considère avoir mis assez de distance entre lui et le feu de Port-Réal. De toute façon, il n’aurait pas été capable de continuer à guider son cheval plus longtemps, et il en tomba plus qu’il en descendit. Leana ne s’était pas débattue durant tout le trajet, il l’aida à descendre mais elle sembla avoir repris quelque peu ses esprits. Par contre, ses yeux étaient toujours jaunes, à tel point que Sandor venait à se demander s’il les avait vus gris une seule fois depuis leur départ de Winterfell. 

« Es-tu blessé? Demanda-t-elle en tentant d’essuyer le sang qu’il avait sur le visage. 

_ Non, répondit-il en retirant sa main avec un grognement. »

Elle ne semblait pas contrarié qu’il l’ait emmenée avec lui, comme si elle avait déjà décidé de quitter la ville. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il l’avait trouvée errante dans les rues. Il y eut un petit silence gênant, ils se tenaient debout l’un devant l’autre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi ce dire après avoir passé tout ce temps à jouer leur comédie. Mais, il y avait une chose qui taraudait Sandor depuis le début de cette maudite soirée.

« Ce connard, grogna-t-il. T’as couché avec lui? 

_ Ce connard? Répéta Leana avant d’éclater de rire. »

Le limier se renfrogna en la voyant se gausser à ses dépends, mais d’un autre côté c’était également le son le plus agréable qu’il ait entendu de la soirée. Il la laissa donc reprendre son souffle plutôt que de l’insulter copieusement comme l’exigeait une partie alcoolisée de sa fierté.

« Tu parles de Bronn, reprit-elle les yeux brillants, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du type jaloux. 

_ Réponds juste à la foutue question putain, rétorqua-t-il agressivement. 

_ Il n’y a rien eu entre lui et moi, répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin. Je découvre des nouvelles facettes de toi…

_ Arrête avec tes conneries. »

Il l’empêcha de continuer à parler en l’embrassant soudainement à pleine bouche, faisant fi du sang qui les couvrait. Il la sentit fondre dans ses bras et la serra encore d’avantage contre lui, abasourdie par le bien être que cela lui procurait. Comment avait-il pu la laisser loin de lui pendant tout ce temps? C’était incompréhensible, et il se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer une telle connerie. Leana se colla contre lui, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues, il réprima son envie de se défiler, et lentement il commença à apprécier ses caresses plus que de raison. 

Rapidement, son désir entra dans la danse et il intensifia leur baiser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne avec une avidité dévorante. Leurs respirations étaient aussi erratiques l’une que l’autre mais aucun des deux n’avaient envie de s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, ils avaient attendu trop longtemps pour cela. Sandor retira l’armure de cuir de Leana, tandis qu’elle défaisait les attaches de la sienne jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent tout deux nus sous la lumière diffuse de la lune. Cette situation lui rappela distraitement la première fois où il avait pu goûter au corps de la jeune femme, et il sentit une vague d’anticipation le parcourir. Il laissait ses mains parcourir le cou si doux de Leana, puis ses seins et son ventre, réalisant à nouveau à quel point il était bouleversé de pouvoir la caresser ainsi, sans avoir à payer les privilèges de sa participation. 

« Sandor, fit-elle d’une voix autoritaire et légèrement plaintive, j’ai envie de toi… »

Le limier sentit son sexe le démanger en l’entendant prononcer ces mots, et il la serra convulsivement contre lui, incapable de contrôler le trop plein qu’il ressentait brusquement. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Leana, dissimulant son visage dans ses cheveux noirs qui sentaient le sang et le sable humide. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide mais l’alcool l’empêchait de penser rationnellement, et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce qui habitait soudainement sa poitrine aussi douloureusement que agréablement. Plutôt que de se moquer de lui, la jeune femme caressa tendrement son dos du bout de ses doigts froids, envoyant des vagues rassurantes dans tout son corps, puis lentement elle l’attira sur le sol en s’asseyant. Il y avait un arbre juste derrière elle, et elle s’y adossa doucement, Sandor se retrouva à genoux entre ses cuisses. Elle attira son visage contre le sien pour venir l’embrasser à nouveau, jouant avec ses lèvres et sa langue jusqu’à le rendre fou de désir. Il se détâcha à regret d’elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien, dans une attitude défiante :

« Tu es à moi ? Demanda-t-il. 

_ Evidemment, répondit-elle son regard jaune dans le sien. Et tu es à moi. 

_ Je ne pourrais jamais être un homme bien, la prévient-il. 

_ Je n’ai pas besoin que tu en sois un, répliqua-t-elle simplement. Tu n’as pas à choisir ou à décider. Tu es mon loup, c’est ta nature. »

Sandor sentit un sentiment incroyablement chaud partir de sa poitrine jusqu’à son entre-jambe qui l’élança soudainement. Il la voulait tellement qu’il laissa échapper un soupire rauque, mais il voulait être sur avant de continuer cette frasque étrange qu’ils vivaient à deux.

« J’ai quelque chose que je veux faire, déclara-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas être entièrement à toi avant.

_ Ce n’est pas exacte, le corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Tu es déjà à moi, mais tu accompliras ce que tu as à accomplir. Après tout, les loups sont libres de faire ce qu’ils veulent.

_ Tu es folle. »

Il ne savait pas comment exprimer autrement ce que lui inspirait la compréhension sans borne que Leana semblait avoir pour lui, personne sain d’esprit n’aurait dû pouvoir l’apprécier lui, un vieux chien brûlé empêtré de rancoeurs. Pourtant, quand il regardait dans les pupilles sauvages de la jeune femme, il ne voyait que du désir et de la compréhension. Il n’était pas prêt à réfléchir à ce qu’il ressentait, mais il pouvait essayer d’accepter ce qu’elle lui donnait.

« Fais moi l’amour, chuchota Leana les joues rouges et le regard brillant. Assez de paroles. »

🍋🍋🍋🍋

Sandor s’appliqua diligemment à son ordre, il reprit possession de ses lèvres tandis qu’elle se collait langoureusement à lui, frottant son entrejambe contre la sienne. Il sentit ses mains se serrer sur ses hanches tandis qu’elle était entrain de s’exciter sur son membre virile. Quant il l’eut réalisé, il attrapa sa jambe et la poussa sur le sol l’empêchant de bouger librement, puis de sa seconde main il fit glisser ses doigts sur son sexe mouillé caressant son point le plus sensible ou les faisant entrer dans sa fente. Les petits gémissements de plaisirs et de frustrations qu’elle poussait à chaque changement étaient délicieux à entendre, il aurait pu continuer ainsi si elle ne l’avait pas soudainement griffé au sang avec un regard autoritaire. Le message était suffisamment claire pour qu’il le comprenne immédiatement. Il passa une main sous les fesses de Leana pour la surélever tandis qu’il enserrait ses épaules de l’autre pour la tenir contre lui. Leurs bouches se touchaient à peine, et leurs regards étaient profondément liés, se gorgeant de la vision de l’autre avec délectation. 

Sandor peinait à réaliser l’étendu du désir qu’il ressentait, pourtant il attendait tout de même avant de se permettre à entre en elle, il voulait être sur qu’elle ressente la même chose et qu’elle prenne le plus de plaisir possible. 

« Je suis à toi, souffla-t-elle.

_ Je suis à toi, répondit-il. »

Il entra lentement en elle comme pour profiter de l’explosion de sensations qui les assaillit soudainement à chaque léger mouvement. La respiration de Leana se fit plus saccadée, et la sienne plus sèche tandis qu’il se sentait en elle avec tellement de plaisir qu’il craignit un instant qu’il allait finir avant même d’être entré complètement en elle. Finalement, d’un coup de hanche plus sec, il fit entrer entièrement son sexe dans le sien, et Leana poussa un petit soupir satisfait avec un sourire heureux qui envoya une vague de désir à Sandor. Il se mit alors à bouger, entrant et sortant à un rythme régulier jusqu’à ce qu’il entendit les gémissements de la louve emplir l’air. A ce moment-là, il se sentit perdre la tête à tel point qu’il ne savait plus si c’était seulement les sons qu’elle faisait ou le fait qu’ils soient entrain de baiser qui le faisait jouir. Il attrapa les cheveux de Leana et les tira en arrière pour la forcer à se cambrer d’avantage lui permettant d’entrer encore plus profondément en elle redoublant ainsi leur plaisir. Incapable de résister à l’injonction des gémissement de la louve, Sandor accéléra ses mouvements de hanches jusqu’à ce que soudainement il atteigne l’extase si violemment qu’il resta le souffle coupé un instant. 

Une fois revenu à lui, il se rendit compte qu’il avait fini avant Leana, mais celle-ci ne lui fit aucun reproche, elle se contenta de le regarder avec un air effronté. Il l’attira contre lui pour l’embrasser fébrilement, avant de laisser ses doigts rejoindre le sexe de la louve qui était encore humide. Il recommença son petit manège qu’il avait dû arrêter peu avant, mais cette fois-ci il ne s’arrêta pas, même quand Leana commença à essayer de se soustraire sous le coups de la jouissance, et il ne s’estima satisfait que quand il la sentit finir à son tour. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras alors qu’elle tentait de s’y blottir pour profiter à l’abri de ce qu’elle venait de vivre. 

🍋🍋🍋🍋

« Dors, fit-il simplement, je prends la première garde. »

Leana hocha discrètement la tête, elle s’installa un peu plus confortablement puis rapidement sa respiration se fit plus longue prouvant qu’elle venait de s’endormir. Sandor la regarda un instant, il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu’il venait de se passer, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus nier non plus ce que la louve ressentait pour lui. Et, étrangement, il était satisfait pour ce qu’elle lui avait dis. Il attrapa la cape de la jeune femme qui traînait, puis il l’utilisa pour la couvrir. Après tout, l’hiver était là. 

🐶🐺🐶🐺

Le lendemain, Sandor fut réveillé par des bruits de vomissements juste à côté de lui, il se redressa en jurant avant de découvrir Leana qui rendait son repas de la veille.

« C’est ma gueule qui te fais cet effet là? Ironisa-t-il.

_ Hilarant, rétorqua-t-elle faiblement. J’ai dû me prendre un coup dans le bide. 

_ C’était ta première bataille? Demanda Sandor.

_ Oui, avoua Leana en serrant les lèvres. 

_ C’est normal. 

_ C’était quand ta première bataille ? L’interrogea-t-elle après s’être légèrement éloignés.

_ Le sac de Port-Réal, lui raconta-t-il vaguement, j’avais douze ans. 

_ J’ai déjà dix-sept ans…

_ Tu n’es qu’une gamine. 

_ Je suis un loup ! »

Sandor ricana, se moquant ouvertement d’elle mais la louve préféra l’ignorer. Ensuite, ils bougèrent jusqu’à un ruisseau un peu plus loin, pour se laver des traces multiples de leur intense soirée. Leana se découvrit quelques coupures sans trop d’importance, tout comme Sandor qui n’avait qu’une un peu plus profonde qui écopa d’une pansement misérable constitué d’un morceau de la chemise de la jeune femme. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Demanda Sandor en continuant de se nettoyer. 

_ Robb se trouve dans les terres de l’ouest, déclara Leana, Arya est portée disparue dans les environs, Bran et Rickon sont retenus prisonniers à Winterfell.

_ Et le petit oiseau à Port-Réal, rappela-t-il. C’est un putain de bordel.

_ C’est notre bordel maintenant, plaisanta la jeune femme. On est ensemble dedans. Et je t’aiderai avec le tien également. 

_ Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide, rétorqua-t-il.

_ Je ne le ferais pas à ta place, le rassura-t-elle. Simplement, tu auras peut-être besoin de mon aide pour arriver jusque là. »

Le limier se mura dans un sombre mutisme, il n’était pas assez saoul pour débiter son histoire comme il l’avait fait avec le petit oiseau. Pourtant, une part de lui voulait tout de même laisser Leana connaître cette partie de lui, mais il craignait également sa réaction. Ce qui était particulièrement stupide. 

« Comme tu veux, décréta-t-il finalement. 

_ Est-ce que tu veux me dire ce qu’est ton but? Demanda Leana sans même se tourner dans sa direction. Tu n’es pas obligé.

_ Je veux tuer mon frère, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce. 

_ La montagne, se rappela la louve qui avait sûrement dû le voir le jour du tournoi. Une raison particulière en-dehors du fait qu’il doit sûrement être un énorme malade? »

Sandor ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un rire bruyant qui ressemblait plutôt à un aboiement, elle avait parlé avec tellement de légèreté d’un homme qui était censé être un chevalier Lannister reconnu ! 

« Il y a d’autres raisons, reconnu-t-il finalement après qu’elle lui ait jeté un regard amusé. Un jour je te le dirais. Mais pas aujourd’hui.

_ Ça me va. »

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, ils n’avaient en tout et pour tout que leurs armures respectives, que Sandor ne remit pas conservant uniquement certains pièces dont sa cotte de mailles, leurs armes, et aucunes nourritures. De plus, un seul cheval risquait de s’avérer compliquer s’ils comptaient chevaucher longtemps. 

« Il va nous falloir une autre monture, déclara Sandor. 

_ Effectivement, reconnu Leana. J’ai encore un peu d’or que m’a laissé… Mon père.

_ J’ai également la récompense du tournoi de la main, expliqua-t-il. Où veux-tu aller en premier?

_ J’aimerais essayer de rejoindre Robb, peut-être pourra-t-il me donner des hommes pour reprendre Winterfell. Et en même temps nous essayerons de trouver des informations sur ce qui est arrivé à Arya.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que les hommes de ton frère seront ravis de voir le chien Lannister.

_ Tu ne l’es pas, répliqua Leana. Et puis, je suis la pupille d’Eddard, ses hommes n’oseront pas s’en prendre à mon loup.»

Sanodor grogna pour montrer ce qu’il pensait de sa confiance en son frère, mais il ne chercha pas à la faire changer d’avis. Après tout, il savait que c’était peine perdue. 

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Tywin se trouvait à Harrenhal, autant éviter cette zone, conseilla le limier, ma tête est sûrement déjà mise à prix.

_ On fera attention. »

Finalement, ils chevauchèrent toute la journée avant de trouver une auberge où ils puissent faire halte. Heureusement, leur argent leur permit d’être accepté malgré leur dégaine étrange, mais comme ils ne portaient aucun insigne cela facilitait la tâche du tenancier. Ils purent y manger, et y dormir pour une somme raisonnable, mais surtout ils y trouvèrent un second cheval que Leana pu monter. Et, ainsi, Sandor découvrit que la jeune femme n’aimait pas spécialement l’équitation. 

« Je préfère marcher, ou courir, soupira Leana l’air misérable sur son cheval. 

_ On ne pourra pas être aussi rapide qu’avec des chevaux, lui fit remarquer Sandor.

_ Il faut que je lui trouve un nom alors, déclara-t-elle en changeant sciemment de sujet. Le tien s’appelle Étranger, donc il faudrait que je lui donne le nom d’un des nouveaux dieux.

_ Ce n’est pas obligé, rétorqua-t-il agacé par son comportement puéril qui l’exposait à cause du nom qu’il avait donné à sa monture.

_ Déjà c’est un mâle, donc on oublie Jouvencelle ou Mère, continua-t-elle de réfléchir à haute voix en l’ignorant volontairement. Ferrant serait un peu bizarre, et Étranger est déjà pris. L’appeler Père serait vraiment trop dérangeant, donc il ne reste que Guerrier. Ce sera donc Guerrier ! »

Sandor renifla dédaigneusement, refusant de faire partie de cette farce.

« Tu n’es pas amusant.

_ Je ne suis pas censé l’être, répliqua-t-il. »

Leana sembla se renfrogner et le reste de la journée se passe en silence. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient pris des provisions et ils purent continuer de voyager sans avoir besoin de se rendre dans des auberges. Sandor appris à s’habituer à la présence d’une autre personne continuellement avec elle. Au début, il trouva cela terriblement dérangeant, peu importe ce qu’il faisait Leana était toujours là pour le voir. Ce qui était logique, mais cela ne pouvait pas l’empêcher de lui hérisser les poils, il se sentait toujours sur le quivive. Pourtant, progressivement, il se rendit compte que la louve n’était pas une compagnie désagréable même sur le long terme. Elle n’était pas spécialement bavarde, bien au contraire, et elle ne faisait jamais de remarque sur sa consommation d’alcool ou ses sautes d’humeur. Quant au vin, il arrivait même qu’elle en prenne largement ce qui menait à des soirées arrosées plutôt intéressantes. 

Et, surtout, il y avait tout les moments qu’ils partageaient à deux. C’était quelque chose qu’il ne pensait pas avoir l’opportunité de connaître dans sa vie merdique. Mais les dieux semblaient avoir décidés de se foutre de sa gueule jusqu’au bout. Elle n’était toujours pas dégoûtée de lui, au contraire elle recherchait fréquemment ses étreintes, et souvent ils finissaient par faire l’amour un peu partout où ils avaient de l’intimité. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder ni de la toucher, c’était un privilège qu’il jalousait, et dont il réalisait progressivement qu’il ne pourrait plus se passer. Il lui arrivait plusieurs fois de se réveiller durant la nuit, une sourde inquiétude l’étreignant, pour vérifier que la louve se trouvait toujours sous les fourrures. Il attendait ensuite le jour en l’observant dormir, à moitié incrédule qu’elle ne se soit pas encore fait la malle en douce. Même si ça aurait été tout à fait en contradiction avec le caractère de la louve, il s’en rendait bien compte.

Malheureusement, les jours qu’ils passèrent ainsi à progresser sur la route en direction des Terres de l’Ouest, prirent une tournure différente quand ils arrivèrent à Pierre Moûtier où ils croisèrent une bande d’hommes armées que Sandor reconnut finalement comme étant la Fraternité sans bannière. 

« On devrait te faire examiner par un mestre, déclara Sandor l’air renfrogné ce matin-là. 

_ Te ferais-tu du soucis pour moi? Plaisanta Leana qui avait un petit sourire provocateur malgré ses traits tirés et sa peau très pâle.

_ Arrête tes conneries, la rabroua-t-il durement. Tu as une saloperie pour dégobiller aussi souvent, j’en ai putain de marre de te regarder faire tout les matins. »

Il allait continuer sur sa lancée quand il sentit soudainement que quelque chose n’allait pas dans les environs, Leana semblait avoir réagis également car elle avait déjà tiré son épée. Ils arrêtèrent leurs chevaux, mais au même moment une bande de brigands surgit des buissons et se lança sur eux en hurlant. Sandor réagis instinctivement et il trancha le premier qui s’approchait trop près de lui. L’assaut fut aussi bref qu’intense, car alors que deux autres hommes essayaient de le faire tomber de sa monture, ils furent interrompus par un grand cris.

« Arrêtez ! Hurla un garçon en tentant de retenir leurs assaillants malgré sa taille. 

_ Arya?! S’écria la louve en descendant de son cheval pour la rejoindre. 

_ Leana ! Répondit le garçon qui semblait donc être finalement une fille. 

_ Leana Snow? Répéta un des brigands visiblement tout aussi choqué de la voir ici. »

S’en suivit alors une grande confusion où plus personne ne savait qui devait tuer qui, Sandor songea même à en profiter pour prendre la fuite mais il rechignait à partir sans Leana. Surtout que s’il s’agissait bien de Arya Stark, alors ils auraient au moins accomplie une partie de leur objectif. Finalement, un autre homme fit son apparition parmis leurs adversaires, et Sandor le reconnut comme étant Beric Dondarrion, et il pu ainsi identifier leurs attaquants : la Fraternité sans bannière. Il ne ressentait que du mépris pour eux. Qui ne fit que s’accentuer quand leur chef s’avança pour faire sa déclaration.

« Sandor Clegane est arrêté pour les crimes commis par les Lannisters, déclara-t-il froidement. Rends-toi calmement ou nous utiliserons la force. »


	22. Chapter 22

Leana

Elle était heureuse, ou en tout cas elle aurait dû l'être. Elle avait quitté Port-Réal pour tenter de retrouver sa famille dispersée dans tout le royaume, tout en abandonnant une de ses sœurs derrière -cette ironie lui restait encore en travers de la gorge-, et après seulement quelques semaines de voyage, elle retrouvait déjà Arya. Elle aurait dû être soulagée, mais elle ne l'était en rien. Leurs nouveaux compagnons de voyage ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix : une fois qu'ils avaient reconnu Sandor, ils avaient décidé de le juger. Leana avait dû ronger son frein en réalisant qu'ils étaient désavantagés. La troupe des sans bannières comptaient au moins une quinzaine voir vingtaine de bandits en tout genre. De plus, elle n'était pas prête à risquer la sécurité de Arya qui se trouvait avec eux. Pourtant, il y avait bien un ancien homme du Nord parmis eux : Harwin. Elle était légèrement plus âgée que lui, mais elle l'avait souvent fréquenté lorsqu'elle avait dû apprendre à monter à cheval -malgré ses réticences-. Malheureusement, même s'il l'avait reconnue, il avait refusé de les laisser repartir, affirmant qu'ils devaient rester avec eux jusqu'à rejoindre Robb. Ce qui correspondait à son plan d'origine, à l'exception qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de voir Sandor enchaîné et traîné à leur suite comme un prisonnier. Ils lui avaient retiré son armure, lié les mains avec le cou pour le décourager de s’enfuir. Leana lançait des regards noirs en direction de celui qui s’appelait Dondarrion. 

Elle avançait également à pieds, refusant de monter son cheval si Sandor n’y était pas également autorisé. Elle voyait bien le regard torturé de Arya qui l’observait depuis sa monture non loin d’eux. Elle devait sûrement se demander ce qui se tramait entre elle et le limier, mais Leana n’avait pour l’instant pas l’esprit à ça. Elle essayait surtout de réfléchir à une solution pour fausser compagnie à leurs ravisseurs, tout en embarquant sa soeur au passage. Le plus ridicule était que leur meneur était un ancien chevalier qui se prétendait servir encore le feu Roi Robert, mais il refusait de la laisser partir avec Arya, malgré qu’elles soient toutes deux de la maisonnée Stark. Leurs motivations et leurs agissements n’étaient pas très clairs, leur imprévisibilité inquiétait durement Leana. Elle remarqua finalement la présence de deux autres personnes qu’elle connaissait.

« Gendry et Tomoe, fit-elle tout de même rassurée de voir que eux aussi étaient toujours en vie. Sinead serait soulagée d’avoir de vos nouvelles. 

_ Comment va-t-elle? S’enquit le garçon.

_ Si quelqu’un peut survivre à Port-Réal, c’est bien elle, déclara Leana avec un léger sourire en songeant à son amie qui était restée là-bas.

_ Comment va ma mère? Demanda Tomoe.

_ Je ne sais pas, reconnu la pupille Stark. Après votre départ, les manteaux d’or ont tués beaucoup de prostituées et de gamins des rues… »

Tomoe serra les dents et les poings, elle semblait en proie à une grande peine et colère, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire. 

« Qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire avec eux? Demanda la louve en désignant du menton la bande qui les entourait.

_ Pour l’instant on a pas vraiment le choix, rechigna Gendry défaitiste.

_ Pour l’instant, répéta Leana. »

Il y avait un des hommes qui chantait comme s'ils étaient en terrain conquis. Leana découvrait désagréablement qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose une fois sortie de Winterfell ou même de Port Réal. Elle avait toujours pensé être capable de se débrouiller seule en pleine nature, mais elle oubliait toujours les autres personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Que ce soit des bandits, des soldats ou des pseudos bons samaritains aux motivations douteuses.  _ Toujours les hommes _ , réalisa-t-elle. Ils se font la guerre entre eux, se cherchent des raisons de s'entretuer et de se déchirer indéfiniment. Leana était fatiguée, et blasée de leurs comportements ; elle voulait seulement retrouver sa famille et rentrer chez elle. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'elle semblait s'approcher de son but, celui-ci s'éloignait davantage.  _ Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. _

Au bout d’un moment, on leur banda les yeux sous prétexte qu’ils ne voulaient pas qu’ils voient le chemin pour leur quartier générale. Tout ce que Leana savait c’était qu’ils avançaient en direction de Noblecoeur, mais où exactement elle aurait été incapable de le dire. Pourtant, ils étaient censés les conduire vers Vivesaigues, sauf qu’ils semblaient avoir d’autre projet dans l’immédiat. La jeune femme se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce, tout en restant près de Sandor et Arya de peur qu’ils les séparent en profitant de leur soudaine cécité. Heureusement pour elle, Leana pouvait tout aussi bien compter sur son ouïe et son odorat pour savoir ce qui se passait autour d’eux. Elle sentait la présence de Sandor à gauche, les bruits de ses pas frottant la terre; et la respiration courte d’Arya du haut de sa monture. Tant qu’ils étaient là, elle acceptait de se laisser mener, jusqu’à ce qu’elle voit ce qu’ils appelaient leur justice. 

Quand ils s’arrêtèrent enfin, on lui retira son bandeau, et Leana plissa des yeux le temps d’apprécier le changement de luminosité. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande caverne souterraine illuminée uniquement grâce à un gigantesque feu qui éclairaient une foule de personnes pressée dans les moindres recoins. Il y avait un mélange de gens en armes, de femmes aux visages fermés et des enfants sales qui les regardaient tous avec un mélange d’animosité et de curiosité. Leana ne se sentait pas particulièrement rassurée, ils étaient au moins une cinquantaine, et au vue des galeries qu’elle apercevait dans l’ombre, ils étaient même peut-être d’avantage. S’ils devaient partir d’ici, ils devraient obtenir l’autorisation de Dondarrion. La jeune femme lança un regard en coin à Sandor, mais celui-ci avait l’air aussi morne et renfrogné qu’elle n’osa pas faire de commentaires. Elle sentait une certaine tension et appréhension la saisir, à tel point que qu’elle dût serrer les dents pour ne pas aggriper le premier bonhomme pour passer ses nerfs dessus. 

« Sandor Clegane, tu vas connaître la justice du Roi, commença Béric Dondarrion d’une voix solennelle. 

_ Votre foutue roi il est clamsé, rétorqua Sandor avec dédain. »

S’en suivit un échange animé entre les deux hommes l’un qui accusait l’autre, Sandor se défendait des accusations qui n’étaient que en généralités des meurtres des hommes Lannisters ou de l’aîné Clegane. Leana avait l’impression d’assister à une parodie de justice qui n’avait rien à envier aux exactions du Roi Joffrey. La jeune femme voulait intervenir, mais alors qu’elle faisait un pas en avant, elle vit soudainement le regard de Sandor sur elle. Il y avait une telle intensité dans celui-ci qu’elle ne pu pas bouger davantage. Leana rongea son frein avec frustration, mais le pire restait à venir. 

Alors que Béric Dondarrion et Thoros de Myr commençaient à réaliser la comédie qu’ils étaient entrain de jouer, Arya intervient en défaveur de Sandor l’accusant du meurtre de Mycah, le jeune garçon qu’il avait tué sur leur route en direction de Port-Réal. 

« Arya, tenta d’intervenir Leana choquée que sa petite soeur essaie d’empirer la situation elle avait clairement sous-estimé la rancoeur qu’elle portait à Sandor.

_ C’est un meurtrier ! S’époumona la jeune Stark.

_ Je n’ai fait qu'exécuter les ordres du prince, rétorqua le limier en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. 

_ Mais il était innocent, insista Arya. »

Finalement, personne ne pouvait trancher si Sandor était réellement condamnable pour ce meurtre, et Béric décréta que justice serait rendue au travers d’un duel judiciaire. Le sang de Leana se figea dans ses veines tandis qu’elle réalisait lentement ce que cela signifiait : un combat à mort, seul le survivant serait autorisé à sortir de cette stupide caverne. 

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser faire ça ! S’emporta Leana folle de rage en posant une maine sur la garde de son épée.

_ Tu n’as pas confiance en moi? Rétorqua Sandor d’une voix râpeuse et agressive. »

La jeune femme lâcha son arme à contre coeur, en réalisant ce qu’induisait son comportement pour Sandor. Elle devait montrer qu’elle croyait en lui, mais la simple idée de rester immobile pendant qu’il se battait lui était tout simplement intolérable. Pour l’instant, elle attendrait, mais si jamais le combat devait tourner en défaveur de son loup, elle n’hésiterait pas à intervenir et à trancher la gorge de quiconque s’en prendrait à lui. 

Béric retira également son armure, se retrouvant dans la même situation que son adversaire; au moins il semblait être un combattant pourvu d’honneur remarqua Leana.

« Prions, fit Thoros de Myr. »

Toutes les personnes présentent à l’exception des deux Stark, de Sandor, Gendyr et Tomoe, se mirent à réciter une prière qui n’étaient ni des anciens ni des nouveaux dieux. Une fois terminée, Dondarrion s’infligea une estafilade sur sa main à l’aide de son épée, et alors que le sang y dégoulinait la lame s’enflamma soudainement. Sandor incendia d’insultes son adversaire, rendu fou de rage par ce qui semblait être de la magie. Même Leana n’avait jamais vu quelque chose d’aussi incroyable et un frisson froid et désagréable la traversa. Puis, le combat commença, Sandor utilisait son épée avec une force qui n’avait rien à envier à aucun homme, mais son adversaire répliquait avec un calme et une précision qu’il ne possédait pas. Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne sembla prendre l’avantage, même si Sandor semblait réagir avec plus de peur que de réflexe à chaque fois que les flammes de Dondarrion ou du foyer s’approchaient trop près de lui. Soudainement, le genoux du Limier le trahit et celui-ci tomba au sol parant l’attaque suivante uniquement avec son bouclier sauf que le bois se fissura dans un craque effrayant.  _ Non !  _ Se figea Leana.  _ Non ! _ Mais Sandor se releva une nouvelle fois, près à continuer à vendre chèrement sa peau, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que son bouclier était en feu. Il se mit alors à tenter de l’arracher avec son épée avec des gestes totalement paniqués et qui ne faisaient qu’empirer la situation. Bientôt le feu pris à sa manche et à son bras gauche.

« Coupable ! Saccadait l’assistance ainsi que Arya. »

Leana les regarda avec horreur se gausser et se ravir de la souffrance de Sandor, elle les trouva monstrueux : ils n’avaient rien à envier à leur oppresseurs ! Elle ne pouvait plus rester insensible alors que son loup se battait devant elle, Leana dégaina son épée au moment où Béric s’approchait pour tenter de clôturer le combat. Mais contre toute attente, Sandor puisa dans ses dernières forces pour relever son arme à deux mains, et l’abattit violemment brisant celle de son adversaire qui se cassa en deux morceaux. Dondarrion se fit alors trancher par l’épée du Limier, faisant jaillir des flots de sang.

« Non !!! Hurla Arya désespérée. »

Leana l’ignora, comme elle ignora l’homme qui mourrait, elle se jeta aux côtés de Sandor qui s’était roulé au sol pour tenter d’étouffer les flammes qui ravageaient son bras. Un des bandits tenta de la tenir à distance mais elle le repoussa brusquement pour se précipiter à côté de son loup. Elle tira sa gourde d’eau et en déversa précipitamment le contenu sur le feu tandis que Sandor gémissaient et pleuraient sous le coup de la douleur. Leana n’entendait plus rien que cela, et cela la rendait malade. Elle voulait le soigner, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle éteignit les flammes, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. 

« Vous avez tué Mycah ! S’acharna Arya en se dressant devant eux armée d’un poignard. Vous l’avez fait ! Dites-le !

_ Je l’ai fais, se tordit Sandor, et j’ai ri ! Tout comme quand ta soeur se faisait battre au sang et quand ton père a été décapité ! Si tu veux me tuer vas-y ! Le fer est une mort plus propre que le feu ! »

Le coup partit tout seul, Sandor regarda Leana avec un air choqué tout comme Arya qui n’osait plus rien dire. Gendry en profita pour désarmer le plus jeune. 

« Assez ! Intima Leana. Plus un mot ! »

Elle tremblait violemment sous l’effet de la colère et de la peur, et elle sursauta brusquement quand on lui toucha l’épaule.

« Nous allons vous aider. »

Leana regarda le bout de femme qui s’adressait à elle, elle n’avait rien de particulier à part la bonté dont elle faisait preuve. A elles deux, elles aidèrent Sandor à se relever et le portèrent à moitié jusqu’à une partie plus reculée de la caverne, loin du feu et de ses ravages. On les hua sur leur chemin, les insultes fusaient en direction du blessé mais il était à moitié inconscient, sa tête dodelinait et il gémissait doucement. Leana se mit à grogner, elle montra les dents face à ceux qui s’approchaient trop près, son épée dans sa main libre les dissuadant de les attaquer. 

« Ici, l’enjoignit la femme. »

Elles l’allongèrent à l’écart, dans l’embouchure d’une galerie, à l’écart des autres personnes. Leana planta son épée derrière elles pour former une frontière, et aider plus facilement à allonger Sandor. Celui-ci se laissait faire comme un enfant, incapable de rester debout ou de former des paroles compréhensibles. La femme farfouilla dans le noir, et revient avec plusieurs pots dont elle versa le contenue dans un bol. Leana la regarda faire, elle avait installé la tête de Sandor sur ses genoux, son dos ostensiblement tourné vers la salle. Plus personne ne vient les déranger, à part Tomoe qui se joignit à elles pour les aider. Elle semblait connaître quelques plantes, et elles firent un cataplasme qu’elles appliquèrent abondamment sur la brûlure. Sandor se mit alors à réagir violemment, se débattant et jurant mais Leana le maintient fermement en place jusqu’à ce qu’elles aient fini.

« Ça ne sera pas beau, déclara la femme, mais il vivra.

_ Quel est votre nom? Demanda Leana. 

_ Ana, répondit-elle simplement.

_ Merci Ana, souffla la jeune femme. »

Leana se sentait vidée, comme si on avait retiré tout ce qu’il y avait dans son corps. Elle regardait Sandor s'agiter dans son sommeil, Tomoe lui avait donné du lait de pavot mais cela ne semblait que peu efficace. Leana serra les poings et refoula les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle n’aurait jamais dû accepter de le laisser se battre, elle n’aurait jamais dû accepter de les laisser les emmener jusqu’ici. Elle avait été trop bonne car elle avait cru retrouver des personnes de son passé, mais même Arya n’avait fait qu’empirer les choses. Elle avait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir avoir confiance en qui que ce soit, pas même en elle-même.

« Quand il se réveillera, vous pourrez partir, déclara Beric Dondarrion. »

Leana le regarda sans surprise, elle était insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour d’elle, au mieux elle ressentait seulement une profonde ironie.

« Tellement de noblesse de combattre un homme à mort quand on sait que soit même on ne peut pas mourir, railla-t-elle avec un mépris palpable.

_ Ne va pas croire que ton homme est innocent, répliqua Thoros hérissé par ses mots.

_ Il est toujours meilleur que vous tous réunis, rétorqua Leana.

_ Assez, les coupa Béric avant qu’ils ne continuent. Justice a été rendue, le dieu de la lumière l'a jugé innocent. Vous êtes libres.

_ Et Arya? Demanda Leana. 

_ Nous l’emmènerons à Vivesaigue, déclara le chef de la fraternité.

_ Non, imposa-t-elle. Elle est ma soeur, vous ne pouvez pas me la ravir. Si c’est de l’or que vous voulez, vous pouvez prendre le mien. »

Beric lança un regard à Thoros qui se renfrogna encore davantage, visiblement ils avaient prévu de se faire beaucoup d’argent grâce à Arya. Ce qui ne fit que les rendre encore plus misérables à ses yeux, sans nul doute qu’ils comptaient leur prendre leurs chevaux, en plus de l’or de Sandor qu’ils avaient déjà récupéré avant. Elle ne leur laisserait pas sa soeur. 

« Vous avez déjà retenue ma soeur contre son grès, menaça Leana en prenant son épée, si vous continuez ainsi ce n’est pas de l’or que vous trouverez à Vivesaigue mais votre mort. Et cette fois je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous le restiez. 

_ On prendra votre or, déclara finalement Béric, et vous devez promettre de nous en faire parvenir d’autre dès que vous aurez rejoint Rob. Le peuple a besoin de nourriture, si nous ne nous en occupons pas, qui le fera? 

_ Comme vous voulez, accepta-t-elle en se désintéressant immédiatement d’eux. »

Leana passa un linge mouillé sur le front de Sandor, tentant d'apaiser ses souffrances comme elle le pouvait, frustrée et amère de ne pas pouvoir faire davantage. Elle entendit les deux hommes partir, Tomoe et Ana étaient également retournées avec les autres. La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, incapable de regarder son loup souffrir un instant de plus. Pourquoi avait-elle l’impression de lutter constamment à contre courant? Elle aperçut une longue racine blanche qui s’entortillait à côté d’elle dans la terre. Sans savoir d’où lui venait une telle certitude, elle fut certaine qu’elle appartenait à un baral. Leana laissa alors sa tête reposer contre celle-ci. 

_ Elle se trouvait dans la neige. Ce n’était pas chez elle, mais le froid saisissant lui donna l’impression d’y être tout de même. Elle marchait dans la poudre blanche en prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle avait du sang chaud dans la bouche, elle tenait un lapin mort entre ses crocs. Elle était fière, et elle le ramena devant son frère. Il était plus foncé qu’elle, mais elle le reconnaissait. Soudain, on l’appela. Elle tourna sa tête et vit un petit homme ramper dans sa direction en appelant son nom. _

« Leana. »

La voix d’Arya la tira de l’étrange léthargie dans laquelle elle s’était plongée sans s’en rendre compte. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre contacte avec la réalité, la première chose qu’elle fit fut de vérifier que Sandor était toujours vivant. Il respirait plus calmement, et elle en tira un certain réconfort. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers sa petite soeur. Celle-ci se tenait entre la caverne et eux, le visage tordu et le regard brûlant. Elle semblait faire un effort considérable pour se tenir là, comme le montraient ses petits poings serrés dans une attitude de défis. Leana ressenti une espèce de fierté à la voir ainsi se battre pour ce qu’elle pensait juste.

« Pourquoi le protèges-tu? Demanda Arya d’un ton plein de reproches.

_ Parce qu’il fait partie de ma meute maintenant, répondit simplement Leana. Comme toi.

_ Mais il n’est pas de notre sang, et c’est un meurtrier !

_ Je ne partage pas non plus ton sang, tout comme Jon, lui rappela-t-elle doucement. Et je suis autant une meurtrière que lui. 

_ Non, c’est différent. Tu n’as fait que nous protéger, insista Arya.

_ Mais peut-être que quelque part un garçon ou une fille pleure un ami, un frère, un amant que j’ai tué, expliqua Leana d’un air las. Maintenant Sandor n’obéis plus à personne, et il ne tuera pas comme son frère.

_ Je l’ai vu faire, avoua la jeune fille d’une voix tremblante. La montagne, chaque jour c’était une personne différente... »

Leana réalisa difficilement ce qu’avait dû traverser sa petite soeur, et elle devinait qu'à moitié ce qu’elle gardait pour elle. La jeune femme avait pensé éloigner Arya du danger en la faisant quitter la ville, mais cela n'avait fait que la précipiter dans d'affreux tourments. Heureusement, elle avait survécu jusque là, mais à quel prix ? Leana désirait toujours la protéger, sauf qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus mériter ce droit. Elle avait été incapable d'être là quand elle avait besoin d'elle, alors comment pouvait-elle lui imposer de la suivre ? C'était une dure réalité qui lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Surtout que Arya semblait être devenue encore plus taciturne, dur et inflexible que avant. Quand d'autres voyaient en elle seulement une gamine de la noblesse qui pouvait donner de l'or, Leana voyait une jeune femme indépendante et courageuse, capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

« J'aurais dû être là, reconnu Leana avec culpabilité, j’aurais dû te protéger et non pas t’envoyer au loin. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… Quand Sandor se réveillera, nous irons rejoindre Rob, et de là j'irais reprendre Winterfell et retrouver Bran et Rickon. Même si tu m'en veux… Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, la rembroua durement Arya. Tu es ma soeur ! Et mon bouclier lige ! Tu ne peux pas te débiner comme ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes avec ce monstre ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui.

_ Je ne peux pas te faire l’apprécier, supposa Leana. Mais je ne peux pas non plus choisir entre les membres de ma meute. Vous faites tout les deux parties de ma famille, au même titre. Je donnerai ma vie pour vous. »

La flamme de colère dans les yeux d’Arya sembla vaciller un instant, remplacée par du doute et un besoin flagrant de soutien, elle détourna le regard pour répondre :

« Je veux rester avec toi, mais je ne te promets pas de pas lui coller une dague entre les côtes s’il m’en prend l’envie, grommela-t-elle.

_ Je me contenterais de ça, accepta Leana en réprimant un sourire amusé. »

Elles restèrent silencieuse un moment, aucune ne sachant vraiment quoi dire après avoir été séparées durant plusieurs semaines pour finalement se retrouver dans un moment des plus inopportuns. Finalement, Leana lança un regard brillant à Arya :

« Viens dans mes bras jeune maîtresse, l’encouragea-t-elle, j’ai besoin de te serrer contre moi.

_ Je ne suis plus une petite fille, renifla Arya en approchant tout de même. »

La jeune fille s’agenouilla près de Leana, le plus loin possible du corps endormi du limier, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de sa soeur adoptive. La plus jeune enfouie sa tête dans son cou et s’accrocha à sa nuque avec ses mains en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Leana poussa un soupire de soulagement, ravie de voir que Arya soit encore capable de s’abandonner ainsi avec elle. Ce n’était pas négligeable d’une fille aussi téméraire et déterminée que sa soeur. Cela eut le don de rassurer pleinement la plus âgée. Elle reposa sa tête sur les cheveux ébouriffées de sa famille; une main dans le dos de Arya, et l’autre sur le front de Sandor qui était toujours inconscient. Sentir la chaleur de ces deux êtres lui donna l’impression de se remplir de courage et de motivation. C’était un sentiment doux et agréable qu’elle savoura pleinement durant l’instant de paix qui leur fut offert.

🐺🐺🐺🐺

On leur avait à nouveau bandé les yeux, jusqu'à un lieu éloigné de la grotte. Une fois la vue retrouvée, Sandor s'était éloigné pour se tenir un peu plus loin dans le bois, presque dissimulé par les arbres. Leana comprenait qu'il ne souhaite pas rester davantage avec eux, et elle détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur le groupe qui les avaient raccompagnés :

« Alors vous préférez rester avec eux ? Demanda Leana.

_ Je veux juste forger, autant le faire pour des personnes qui le méritent, déclara Gendry. »

Un bruit méprisant du côté de Arya fit froncer les sourcils à celui-ci, et Leana se demanda distraitement ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Sa sœur ne semblait pas du tout ravie que Gendry ne reste pas avec eux.

« Et toi Tomoe ? 

_ Je viens avec vous, déclara la jeune fille d'un air sérieux. Je n'aime pas spécialement les gens par ici. Et je ne suis pas du genre bon samaritain.

_ J'en suis ravie, fit Leana.

_ C'est un adieu alors, fit Gendry imperturbable avec son mufle renfrogné.

_ On se reverra, déclara Arya, et je te botterai les fesses.

_ Rêve toujours, rétorqua son compagnon.

_ Pauvre garçon, plaisanta Leana en les voyant se chamailler. Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où nous allons.

_ Je m'en souviendrai, promis Gendry. »

Ensuite, Dondarrion et Thoros s'approchèrent pour lui rappeler sa promesse de leur fournir de l'argent pour soutenir leur cause. Pendant ce temps, les trois plus jeunes se faisaient leurs adieux. Leana se débarrassa finalement de leurs ravisseurs, sans réussir à dissimuler le mépris qu'elle avait pour eux. La jeune femme lança un dernier regard à cet étrange groupe qu’était la Fraternité sans Bannières, parmis eux se trouvaient d’anciens hommes du Nord qui avaient servis son père adoptif comme Harwin. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait trahir son ancien Lord au point d’en arriver à demander une rançon pour la fille de celui-ci. Était-ce la guerre qui avait pu le changer autant? Ou était-ce seulement propre aux hommes ? Elle avait grandit dans un château, pourtant il lui arrivait encore de ressentir une profonde incompréhension pour ses pairs. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec sa meute, les problèmes des autres ne la préocuppaient pas, son regard se portait maintenant vers Vivesaigues. 

Une fois les derniers détails réglés, leur petit groupe fut enfin autorisé à partir. À pieds évidemment, les montures avaient été réquisitionnées pour soutenir les efforts de la Fraternité. Leana se sépara de Guerrier avec un petit pincement au coeur, c’était la première monture à laquelle elle s’était attachée, mais elle était presque soulagée de pouvoir à nouveau rester les deux pieds par terre. Tout de même, le chemin allait être long jusqu'à Vivesaigues.


	23. Chapter 23

Sandor

Ils voyagèrent pendant plusieurs jours dans un silence pesant. La louveteau refusait de lui adresser la parole, et il pouvait parfois la surprendre entrain de jouer avec sa dague en le regardant. Il détestait les accusations qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard gris, encore plus maintenant qu'elle ressemblait foutrement à sa sœur. Elles portaient toutes les deux une chemise de voyage foncée, renforcée par un juste-haut corps de cuir brun, accompagné d'un pantalon épais du même matériaux. La grande différence physique venait de leur âge et des pupilles jaunes de la louve. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vue avec le même regard couleur pierre que la petite Stark, mais cela ne s'était plus reproduit depuis Winterfell. Quand il y songeait, ce séjour dans le Nord lui paraissait appartenir à une autre vie, pourtant maintenant il y retournait accompagné de trois bonnes femmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des dames de cour. Même la nouvelle, Tomoe, semblait plus habile à manier sa machette que les mots. Ce qui en faisait un groupe de voyage patibulaire et inquiétant pour les rares paysans qu'ils croisaient. 

Mais, Sandor n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait les regards que lui lançaient fréquemment la louve, avant de détourner la tête quand il la prenait sur le fait. La voir ainsi fuir le contact visuel entre eux le rendait dingue, jamais elle n’avait ça avant, et la raison qu’il lui soupçonnait ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère. À cela s’ajouter la frustration grandissante de devoir partager la louve avec les nouveaux membres de leur bande. Il ne pouvait plus profiter de leur intimité, constamment il veillait à respecter une certaine distance avec elle. Il n’imaginait pas la réaction de la petite louve si elle le voyait trop proche avec sa soeur aînée. Seule Tomoe y semblait bien indifférente, il n’était pas difficile d'imaginer qu’il s’agissait d’une jeune des rues de Port-Réal, ce qu’elle avait dû voir durant son enfance dépassait sûrement de loin ce que pouvait concevoir la gamine Stark. En attendant, il rongeait son freins, même s’il s’avait pertinemment qu’à ce train là il finirait par perdre le contrôle de lui avant de s’en rendre compte.

Ils se trouvaient encore loin de Vivesaigues, et ils passaient leur nuit dehors, grignotant les maigres provisions que leurs avaient gracieusement données ce salopard de Dondarrion. L’hiver n’était pas loin, et chaque nuitée se faisait plus fraîche que la précédente, les forçant à s’enfoncer sous leurs maigres capes de fourrures et à se blottir les un contre les autres. Sandor aurait espéré profiter de l’obscurité pour profiter de la présence de la louve contre lui, mais celle-ci se retrouvait invariablement coincée entre Arya et Tomoe, tandis que lui restait stoïquement un peu à l’écart. Une fois il s’était même réveillé en se sentant observé, et il avait vu le regard gris de la gamine entrain de le fixer comme si elle le défiait de tenter quoi que ce soit. 

En résumé, si le limier avait su que cette foutue virée avec la louve tournerait comme ça, il serait parti tout seul pour au moins pouvoir profiter de sa foutue tranquillité ! Comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, ce connard de prêtre rouge lui avait piqué son cheval et son or, le laissant sans un sous. Il ne comprenait pas que la louve ait accepté de donner également le sien, comment allaient-ils tenir jusqu’à Vivesaigues avec seulement deux miches de pains pour quatre? Ils avaient déjà mis quatre jours pour faire la moitié du trajet, et la gamine était tellement maigre qu’on aurait pu voir ses côtes si elle ne portait pas du cuir pardessus. S’il s’écoutait, il retournerait voir ses connards, et reprendrait ce qui leur appartenait. Par la force s’il le fallait. Même s'il ne le fallait pas d'ailleurs.

« On est déjà venu ici, déclara Arya en désignant du menton la colline qui leur faisait face. Noblecoeur qu’ils l’appellent.

_ On y sera en sécurité, confirma Tomoe. 

_ Pas peur des fantômes? Se moqua Sandor avec un mélange de hargne et d’amusement.

_ Il n’y a qu’une drôle de naine, fit la gamine les lèvres pincées. Je n’ai peur de personne.

_ Tu as tords, rétorqua-t-il. 

_ On passera la nuit ici, décréta Leana avant que Arya n’ait le temps de surenchérir. »

La louve passa devant eux, elle avait les yeux fixés vers l’horizon, et elle ne leur accorda pas un seul regard. Sandor grommela, mais en baissant la tête il aperçut l’expression perdue et blessée de la gamine. Le petit loup avait espéré retrouver sa famille, sauf que sa soeur semblait plus ressembler à un esprit qu’à un être humain. Et, même s’il mimait l’indifférence, il n’appréciait pas non plus d'être ignoré de la sorte. Pourtant, il la suivit tout de même jusqu’en haut de la colline, le chemin était escarpé, clairement impraticable avec des montures. Ils évitèrent plusieurs dizaines de souches énormes qui luisaient d’une lueur blanchâtre dans le début d’obscurité, Sandor les identifia comme les restes d’anciens Barrals. De grosses racines dépassaient de la terre, rendant leur progression encore plus laborieuse jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent le sommet. De là haut, ils avaient une bonne vision sur ce qui se passait tout aux alentours, au moins pourraient-ils dormir avec un peu plus de sûreté. Toujours dans le silence, chacun s'affairait à ses tâches : Arya rassemblait du bois pour ensuite en allumer un feu, la louve défaisait leurs fourrures et préparait les portions de nourritures tandis que Tomoe s’occupait de nettoyer la blessure de Sandor. 

« Est-ce que ça brûle encore ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant les bandages souillés. »

Il se retient de la rabrouer comme il l’avait fait les premiers jours en confondant sa question avec de la sollicitude et de la pitié, quand il s’agissait uniquement d’une observation strictement médicale qui lui permettait de préparer ensuite les onguents nécessaires. Si ce bout de femme n’avait pas était là, il n’avait aucune idée d’à quoi ressemblerait son bras à l’heure qu’il était. Alors que maintenant, la douleur avait quasiment disparu, ainsi que les cloques ne laissant que des marques violettes et rosâtres là où la peau avait complètement fondue. 

« Non, répondit-il tout de même plus rudement que nécessaire. Ça me démange. 

_ C'est que c'est en bonne voie alors, déclara Tomoe. Peut être dans une semaine la peau aura repoussée. »

Sandor la regarda récupérer un pot dans son sac de cuir, elle en sortit une crème épaisse qu'elle appliqua généreusement sur toute la longueur de la brûlure. C'était toujours désagréable au début, puis il sentait une étrange fraîcheur venir engourdir son membre et lui donner un peu de répit. Tomoe s'appliquait à toujours avoir le nécessaire, et quand elle venait à manquer elle partait à la recherche de plantes diverses avec sa machette en main. Elle était indépendante, et ne semblait pas avoir froid aux yeux, même si elle s’abstenait de regarder trop longtemps son visage. De toute façon, il acceptait sa présence uniquement parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment le choix, et car elle n’était pas chiante. 

Ils se rassemblèrent autour du feu allumé par Arya, puis Leana distribua les derniers morceaux de pains qu’ils avaient conservé. Il leur faudrait essayer de chasser dès le lendemain, sinon ils allaient mourir de faim avant d’arriver à Vivesaigues. Soudain, alors qu’ils mangeaient en silence, la louve se redressa brusquement, et elle tira son épée en direction de l’obscurité.

« Tu n’as pas besoin de ce jouet, déclara une voix chevrotante. 

_ Qui êtes-vous? Demanda la louve sans abaisser son arme tandis que Sandor attrapait la sienne. 

_ Juste une vieille femme qui aurait bien besoin de réchauffer ses vieux os près de votre feu... »

L’inconnue approcha suffisamment pour qu’ils puissent apercevoir son visage grâce aux flammes, elle avait la peau ridée et de longs cheveux blancs, elle se tenait toute rabougrie sur un bâton noir. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse mais Sandor n’était pas un bon samaritain, si elle avait froid elle n’avait qu’à s’allumer son propre feu.

« On la connaît, fit Arya avec une expression indécise. Elle n’est pas dangereuse.

_ Elle fais des rêves prophétiques, ajouta Tomoe. La Fraternité l’écoute. 

_ On n’est pas aussi cons qu’eux, rétorqua durement Sandor. Les prophéties ce n’est que pour les trouillards et les fous.

_ Et vous n’êtes évidemment ni l’un ni l’autre, rétorqua la vieille sur le même ton.

_ Peu importe, coupa finalement Leana. Nous n’avons pas de nourriture, seulement de l’eau et notre feu. Nous les partagerons volontier avec vous.

_ Merci bien. »

Sandor jeta un regard furieux à la louve mais celle-ci l’esquiva et alla aider l’albinos à s'asseoir tandis qu’elle se plaignait des ses os qui la faisaient apparemment souffrir. Il avait envi de prendre ses affaires, et de quitter l’endroit sur l’heure mais une fois de plus il ne put pas se résoudre à laisser la louve ici. Elle était encore plus pâle qu’au début de leur voyage, et le manque de nourriture n’aidait pas. Il attendrait qu’elle soit parmis les siens, avant de séparer leur route une bonne fois pour toutes.  _ Tu es mon loup _ , elle lui avait affirmé cela la première nuit qu’ils avaient passé après avoir quitté Port-Réal. Il s’était accroché à cette phrase durant les jours suivant, tentant d’étouffer ses doutes et incertitudes avec. Mais cela était impossible avec autant de distance entre eux. 

« Comme l’a si bien dit la jeune cerf, je fais des rêves prophétiques. Les anciens dieux me les envoient, et je veux bien les partager avec vous pour du vin ou une chanson. 

_ On a pas de vin, rétorqua Sandor.

_ Et une chanson ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous perplexe.

« C’était le truc de Sansa, se dédouana Arya. 

_ Je n’ai jamais appris, expliqua Tomoe. 

_ Ne me regardais pas comme ça, fit Leana en voyant tout les regards tournaient vers elle. Je pourrais tuer quelqu’un avec ma voix.

_ Pas de chanson alors, conclu la vieille.

_ Vous pouvez toujours passer la nuit ici, près du feu, lui assura la louve.

_ Merci bien jeune loup. »

La naine albinos pointa sa gueule froissée près des flammes, elle ferma les yeux un instant, laissant les autres dans leurs pensées.

« Je ne peux pas partager ce que me donne les dieux, mais je peux toujours vous offrir ce que je sais, déclara-t-elle finalement. Je pense que certains s’en doutent déjà mais, jeune loup, c’est bien un louveteau qui grandit dans ton ventre. »

Il y eut un silence choqué, tout le monde regardait la vieille en essayant de comprendre ses propos alambiqués, puis quand ils furent décryptés par tous, ce fut vers Leana que tout le monde se tourna. La louve semblait totalement figée, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement mais elle ne dit rien pour la contredire. Sandor mit plus de temps que tout les autres pour comprendre la portée de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Quand il le fit, la louve c’était déjà levée et avait quitté le camps pour s’enfoncer dans la nuit.

« Vous avez intérêt à pas vous foutre de notre gueule ! S’emporta-t-il en invectivant la naine.

_ Tu ne peux pas toujours détourner les yeux de la vérité, répliqua-t-elle simplement sans paraître effrayée une seule seconde par sa colère. »

Il jura, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre la louve. Il se força à avancer sans réfléchir, car s’il prenait le temps de le faire il craignait de ne pas avoir le courage de continuer, et de s’enfuir lâchement. Mais, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas à elle, pas maintenant. Il la retrouva un peu plus loin, ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés du campement pour qu’on ne puisse pas les entendre, et Sandor réalisa alors que c’était la première fois en presque une semaine qu’il se retrouvait seul avec elle. Il en profita pour l’observer discrètement : elle s’était assise sur une des nombreuses souches qui recouvraient la colline, son regard jaune luisait faiblement dans le noir, et elle avait passé ses deux bras autour de son ventre comme pour le protéger d’un danger invisible. Ce dernier détail lui fit l’effet d’un coup dans l’estomac quand il prit conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle avait un têtard dans le ventre, et selon toute vraisemblance c’était le sien aussi. Comment avait-il fait pour ne même pas songer une seule seconde que cela puisse se produire? 

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais observer les jeunes femmes à leur insue, ironisa Leana d'un ton badin.

_ Seulement toi, rétorqua-t-il en éprouvant un étrange soulagement en échangeant ce genre de propos ironiques avec elle comme ils en avaient eu l’habitude. 

_ Les flatteries ne te mèneront nul part, plaisanta-t-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse. Je ne voulais pas t’imposer une telle responsabilité.

_ Tu savais ?

_ Pas exactement, soupira la louve, mais j’ai vu Lady Catelyn porter quatre de mes frères et soeurs. Je commençais à avoir des doutes, elle n’a fait que confirmer ce que je craignais. »

La louve semblait très différente d’ordinaire, elle semblait frêle et hésitante en trônant sur sa souche, comme si elle essayait de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Sandor avait envie de la secouer durement pour qu’elle redevienne comme elle était, mais il n’osait pas s’approcher trop près. Il se rendit compte qu’il était maintenant intimidé par ce corps qu’il avait pourtant serré contre lui pendant plus d’un mois.

« Comment vais-je pouvoir m’occuper d’un enfant ? Déclara soudainement la louve la voix étranglée. Je n’arrive déjà pas à réunir ma propre meute... »

Et, avant qu’il n’ait eut le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait, il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de la louve, perlant à la lune. Incapable de la regarder souffrir ainsi, il réduisit la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées puis la prit brusquement dans ses bras. Visiblement, c’était tout ce qu’elle attendait pour s’effondrer totalement contre lui.

« Je les ai regardés t’humilier, et te blesser, pleura-t-elle contre son cou, je ne mérite pas d’être avec toi, ni d’avoir cet enfant.

_ Ne dis pas de connerie ! Rétorqua durement Sandor en la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. Tu mérites tout ! Tu mérites d’être heureuse ! Mais je ne peux pas t’apporter ce bonheur… Je ne suis qu’un putain de chien malheureux et défiguré. Je ne peux pas être heureux. Je n’en ai putain pas le droit. »

Soudain, il sentit une violente douleur sur son front, et il regarda avec étonnement la louve se frotter le sien en faisant la grimace. 

« Assez d’autoflagellation, maugréa-t-elle en se massant sa bosse naissante. Tu es mon loup, tu partageras et seras la source de mon bonheur, avec cet enfant à naître. Tu dois être là pour nous deux.

_ Comment peux-tu, hésita Sandor, comment peux-tu toujours me vouloir à tes côtés? Je suis toujours en colère, jaloux et vicieux. 

_ Tu es aussi bon, doux et compréhensif, bien plus que tu ne le sais. Mais moi je le vois. Personne n’est parfait, je suis pleine de doutes aussi, je n’arrive pas à garder ma famille près de moi mais je continue toujours d’essayer. J’ai seulement besoin que tu sois avec moi. 

_ Je serais avec toi, promit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux noirs. »

La louve passa ses bras autour de son cou et se serra davantage contre lui, elle posa ses lèvres contre sa peau et il sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Ils n’avaient pas été aussi proches depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, et le simple fait de la tenir ainsi lui donnait des idées peu convenables. En faite il n’avait aucune foutue idée de ce qui était convenable ou pas de faire avec une femme enceinte. D’ailleurs, elle n’était pas censée avoir un ventre rond pour porter un mioche ? Intrigué, il passa une main sur celui-ci tentant d’y déceler quoi que ce soit.

« Tu ne le sentiras pas bouger, déclara Leana depuis son cou, c’est encore trop tôt. »

Sandor retira vivement sa main comme si cela l’avait brûlé, ce qui eut le don de provoquer le rire de la louve. 

« Tu n’es pas censée devenir grosse? Répliqua-t-il en essayant de la faire taire. 

_ Bientôt, supposa la louve, je ne suis pas très portée sur ce genre de choses… »

Par contre, elle semblait bien déterminée à obtenir quelque chose d’autre puisqu’elle commença à l’embrasser avidement sur les lèvres réveillant l’excitation de Sandor. Il tenta de la juguler comme il pu, mais la louve semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le taquiner. 

« Je suis enceinte, pas mourante, le rassura-t-elle en comprenant enfin d’où venait ses réticences. »

Sandor grogna face à son sourire mutin qui en disait long, et il le fit disparaître en l’embrassant passionnément, goûtant ses lèvres avec un plaisir presque insupportable. Il se rendait compte à quel point il était fou d’avoir songé à partir ne serait-ce qu’un seul instant ! Il se sentait revivre entre ses bras, son odeur lui donnait une nouvelle force, et toucher sa peau nue lui rendait son courage. Il était fait pour n’être qu’avec elle, il voulait la protéger et maintenant il voulait aussi protéger la vie qui grandissait en elle. Empli de cette foi, ils firent l’amour pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, gouttant les voluptés de leurs corps avec un abandon totale. 

Après, Sandor enveloppa la louve dans son manteau de fourrure, la protégeant du froid qui commençait à se faire durement sentir. Elle avait posé sa tête contre son torse, et elle s’était immédiatement endormie comme terrassée par la fatigue. Il était une nouvelle fois subjugué par ce qu’il ressentait en la voyant dormir avec lui, en arborant une telle confiance en lui. C’était quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possible un jour dans sa vie, et le bonheur qu’il ressentait était presque trop pour lui. Une nouvelle fois, il fit courir sa main sur le ventre nu de la louve, remarquant enfin une légère courbe qui trahissait la présence d’un second être dans ce corps. Comment était-ce possible? Quelle magie permettait aux femmes de porter un être humain dans le monde? Et par quel sortilège était-il autorisé à être le père de l’un d’eux? Il avait l’impression que l’enfer dans lequel il avait été enfermé depuis qu’il était enfant était enfin entrain de disparaître. Mais le méritait-il seulement? Il n’avait rien fait pour être bon ou chevaleresque. Il n’avait fait que s’enivrer et tuer sous les ordres de personnes aussi viles que son frère. 

Il comprit alors que c’était à son tour d’emmener un humain dans ce monde, avec la louve, il devrait l’élever pour en faire autre chose que son frère, en faire un être digne de vivre ici bas. Il ferait tout pour qu’il vive loin de la peur et de l’horreur comme lui, il se rendrait méritant de la confiance de la louve. Mais plus que cela, il voulait sincèrement que Leana soit heureuse, avec lui, et avec leur enfant. Il comprit qu’il l’aimait. Ce qu’il pensait être mort en lui, le réchauffait maintenant avec une force incroyable. 

Avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, des larmes vinrent mouiller sa barbe et il les essuya avec stupeur. Qu’est-ce qui était entrain de lui arriver?! En même temps, une main douce vient caresser sa joue et il croisa le regard jaune de Leana qui le regardait avec une impression tellement douce que Sandor n’eut pas la force de lutter. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment.

🐶🐶🐶🐶

Sandor et la louve rejoignirent le campement le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait timidement à l’horizon. Il y avait une nouvelle confiance et force entre eux, qui donnaient l’impression de ne pas pouvoir être altérés par quoi que ce soit. Quand ils arrivèrent, la naine était déjà partie, et les deux filles étaient entrain de ranger leurs affaires. Arya lança un regard indéchiffrable dans leur direction tandis que Tomoe entraîna Leana à l’écart pour discuter. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce dont elles parlaient, mais il n’en ressentait pas non plus un besoin insurmontable. Sauf que la gamine semblait encore plus vouloir l’étriper qu’avant.

« Si tu lui as fais du mal, gronda-t-elle dans sa direction.

_ Tu penses vraiment que ta foutue soeur laisserait quelqu’un la toucher sans son accord? Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire torve. »

Sa réponse n'eût pas l’air de la rassurer, au contraire, mais elle n’ajouta rien. 

« Apparement, la naine a dit que mère et Robb ne sont plus à Vivesaigues, mais en chemin pour les jumeaux, expliqua Arya quand Leana les eut rejoint.

_ Les jumeaux? S’étonna la louve.

_ Une histoire de noces, mais elle n’a pas voulu en dire plus, précisa Tomoe. 

_ Où est-ce qu’on va alors? Demanda Sandor. 

_ Je ne sais pas, reconnu Leana profondément soucieuse. Lady Catlyne vient de la maison Tully, normalement il devrait nous recevoir.

_ Normalement, souligna le limier renfrogné à l’idée de se coltiner des gens de la haute qui risqueraient des refuser de les recevoir. La gamine ne ressemble pas à un Stark accoutrée comme ça.

_ Je t’emmerde, rétorqua celle-ci mais elle ne fit que confirmer les dire de son détracteur.

_ En tant que pupille de Lord Eddard, j’ai déjà rencontré sa famille, continua Leana, ils devraient me reconnaître en tant que telle.

_ Mais s’ils ne le font pas? Insista Sandor.

_ Effectivement, je n'ai pas le nom Stark, ni même Snow. Rien ne dit qu'ils me feront confiance. On ne peut pas attendre de toute façon, affirma-t-elle. On part donc pour les Jumeaux. On peut toujours s'arrêter à Vivesaigues, on devrait y être en sécurité, et je saurais me montrer convaincante. Arya c'est à toi de voir ce que tu préfères.

_ Non, je veux retrouver Robb et mère, décréta la gamine.

_ Bien. Allons-y alors. »

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour rassembler leurs maigres affaires, puis ils descendirent la colline en direction du Nord. La distance qui les séparait des Jumeaux était encore plus grande que celle pour se rendre à Vivesaigue, il leur faudrait facilement le double de temps. Heureusement, ils avaient la carte de Sandor pour se repérer, mais cela ne les aiderait pas à aller plus vite. D’ici à ce qu’ils y parviennent, Robb risquait d’avoir bougé à nouveau, seuls les dieux savaient où. C’était comme poursuivre une putain de souris; à l’échelle de tout le foutue territoire de Westeros. Sauf qu’ils n’avaient pas vraiment le choix, l’armée Lannister ravageait la région, et Winterfell avait été pris par les Fer-nés. La seule solution était de rejoindre Robb pour agrandir son armée. Clairement, ils avaient surtout besoin de chevaux, c’était le seul moyen d’espérer ratraper le stupide Roi du Nord. Il s’en ouvrit à la louve, mais celle-ci se contenta de lui dédier un sourire en coin. 

Finalement, le soir-même ils arrivèrent dans une minuscule bourgade qui comptait à peine une dizaine de baraques branlantes. L’une d’elle avait l’air plus grande, et semblait la source d’une certaine activité, probablement une auberge en déduisit Sandor. Malheureusement, ils n’avaient rien pour se payer quoi que ce soit, et à moins de trouver de quoi manger dans les bois, ils allaient devoir se coucher le ventre vide. Ce ne serait pas la première fois pour lui, mais il était presque convaincu que ce n’était pas une bonne chose pour une femme enceinte. Mais la louve ne semblait pas particulièrement concernée, au contraire elle semblait même avoir repris des forces et ses yeux jaunes pétillaient avec malice. 

« Sans or on nous laissera même pas rentrer, la prévient Sandor tandis qu’elle les guidait à l’intérieur de l’auberge.

_ Qui a dit que nous en avions pas? Répondit-elle avec petit sourire mutin.

_ Je veux de la viande, soupira Arya des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ S’il y en a, on en aura, lui promit Leana. »

Sandor se contenta de grogner face à leur insouciance, et il dévisagea méchamment tout les vauriens qui osèrent poser leurs sales yeux sur leur étrange bande. Ils s’installèrent à une table libre et passèrent commande. Sans étonnement, les réserves étaient au plus bas mais on leur servit de la bière et un lapin rachitique mais qui leur parut être le meilleur repas de leur vie. 

« Je n’en crois pas un mot, rétorqua Leana les yeux plissés. On n’a mangé que du pain depuis une semaine et tu veux me faire croire que tu n’as pas faim?

_ J’ai assez mangé, reprit Sandor en feignant l’indifférence. 

_ Je pense qu’il essaie de vous faire une faveur, déclara Tomoe l’air de rien.

_ Une faveur? S’étrangla Arya qui avalait sa nourriture comme si on risquait de la lui prendre d’un instant à l’autre.

_ Fermez vos gueules, aboya le limier énervé par leur comportement. 

_ Aye aye. »

Sandor se renfrogna dans un mutisme agacé, et vexé d’avoir été refoulé dans ses bons sentiments. Il regarda la louve attraper la patte de lapin dans son assiette, elle en arracha deux beaux morceaux avec les dents sans le quitter du regard. Il se sentit rassuré de la voir prendre en compte sa demande, et il oublia momentanément qu’ils n’avaient pas d’argent pour payer.

« Deux chambres, et vous avez de quoi payer? Demanda la tavernière le regard suspicieux et mauvais. 

_ Bien sûr, répondit Leana avec le sourire le plus convaincant que Sandor lui ait jamais vu. Vous avez des chevaux aussi?

_ Deux vieilles bêtes, elles ne vous porteront pas bien loin et vous coûteront bien cher, la prévient-elle. 

_ Dites moi votre prix. 

_ Trois cents cerfs.

_ Deux cents.

_ Deux cents cinquante.

_ Parfait, accepta Leana sous les yeux ébahis de Arya et Tomoe. »

La jeune femme passa une main dans son juste-au-corp et en ressortit une bourse bien remplie de laquelle elle tira la somme susnommée. La tavernière vérifia les pièces avec un air mauvais, mais son attitude changea totalement quand elle réalisa qu’elle avait des clients riches. Elle leur apporta une meilleure boisson, et des patates avant de leur assurer que leurs chambres étaient prêtes ainsi que les chevaux. Sandor alla vérifier l’état des bêtes avant de se rejoindre une des piaules. 

« Ils tiennent plus de l’âne que du cheval, déclara-t-il à l’intention de Leana. Mais ils devraient pouvoir nous faire gagner du temps.

_ Bonne nouvelle, souffla celle-ci. »

Elle s’était assise sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre qui diffusait la lumière diaphane de la lune. Elle n’avait plus de haut, laissant ses seins nues, et elle tenait ses mains en coupe sous son ventre qui dessinait ainsi une belle courbe incurvée. Sandor resta sans mots pendant qu’il la contemplait. 

« Sinon tu les sors d’où tes pièces? L’autre Dondarrion ne t’avais pas tout piqué?

_ Il a seulement pris la bourse que j’ai toujours à la ceinture, répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

_ Et ce que tu as sortis, ça venait d’où? 

_ De mes cachettes… Tu veux les chercher? Lui proposa-t-elle le regard aguicheur. »


	24. Chapter 24

Leana

_ Elle s'entraînait à l'épée dans la cour, aucune jeune femme n'y était autorisée sauf qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser interdire quoi que ce soit. Son père adoptif, Eddard Stark, l'instruisait en tant que sa pupille; elle était suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il la considère comme sa propre fille, tout en n'étant pas de son sang et donc libérée d'une certaine part des obligations morales et honorifiques des Lords. C'était donc avec beaucoup de joie qu'elle apprenait à manier son épée bastarde, fraîchement sortie de la forge du père de son amie Sinead. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les épées en bois qu'ils utilisaient d'ordinaire, et son frère Robb lui servait de partenaire. Il était trapu et musculeux maintenant qu'il s'approchait de l'âge adulte, ses coups étaient plus durs et précis, ce qui ne faisait que rendre le combat encore plus exaltant.  _

_ « Tu es fourbe Leana, remarqua-t-il en essuyant une de ses fulgurantes bottes. _

_ _ Et tu es bien trop musclé mon frère, y a t il seulement encore de la place pour ton cerveau ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin. _

_ _ Bien plus que dans ta sale caboche ! » _

_ Toujours aussi prompt à prendre la mouche, Leana en profita pour prendre l'avantage et elle le refoula au sol d'un puissant coup de pied à la poitrine qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Robb toussa durement. _

_ « Ça va ? Demanda Leana en tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. » _

_ Il lui adressa un sourire complice en l'attrapant sauf qu'au lieu de s'aider il l'attira vers lui. Quand la jeune fille eut retrouvé son équilibre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus au même endroit. Elle se trouvait maintenant sous ce qui semblait être une grande tente, suffisamment spacieuse pour y contenir un lit de camps et un bureau au-dessus duquel était penché une silhouette massive. Elle portait un hors manteau de cuir et de fourrures noirs, comme il était courant dans le Nord. Leana le reconnut à sa tignasse auburn. _

_ « Robb? Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant pour voir son visage. » _

_ Il ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence, mais c'était bien lui. Sauf qu'il semblait avoir vieillie d'une dizaine d'années depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté à Winterfell. Ses traits étaient plus durs, et émincés ; il semblait bien soucieux penché sur des papiers. Leana remarqua aussi la présence de Vent gris, le loup géant de son frère. C'était le premier qu'elle revoyait depuis la mort de Lady. Il était déjà deux fois plus grand, atteignant facilement la taille d'un petit cheval. La bête leva ses yeux jaunes vers elle, et Leana s'y noya. Elle y ressentir un tumulte de peurs et d'inquiétudes, elle sentait le danger autour d'elle mais ne savait pas comment y réagir ni comment protéger son maître. Il était désespéré. _

❄️🐺❄️🐺

_ Leana était à cheval, sur le dos d'une monture à la robe tachetée de blanc et qui avançait paisiblement. Le sol lui paraissait bien loin, et elle réalisa qu'elle était plus jeune. Le décors ressemblait bien à chez elle, la muraille de Winterfell, et sa forteresse. Elle n'était pas seule, quelqu'un était avec elle. _

_ « Alors toujours pas habituée à monter à cheval ? La taquina Jon. _

_ _ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le faire alors que nous avons des jambes pour ça, s'entendit elle répondre. _

_ _ Surement parce que cela va bien plus vite. » _

_ Elle ne pouvait rien rétorquer à ça, Jon était plus réservé qu'elle mais aussi bien plus futé. Il comprenait les choses même s'il les laissait souvent l'atteindre plus que nécessaire. Il était son frère, et elle l'aimait même si elle n'aimait pas le voir souffrir inutilement. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que s'en était troublant, même si leur caractère divergeait clairement.  _

_ « Attention ! S'écria-t-il soudainement en la voyant chavirer de sur sa selle. » _

_ Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu retrouver son équilibre, Leana tomba à la renverse. Elle eut l'impression de se faire avaler par le sol, avant de voir le monde totalement en blanc. Elle connaissait l'hiver dans le Nord, mais l'épaisseur de neige qu'elle affrontait maintenant n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu connaître. La poudre lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux, et elle était certaine que par endroit se trouvait des crevasses qui auraient tôt fait de l'engloutir. Elle n'était pas à Winterfell, elle était quelque part ailleurs, plus loin encore que la demeure de sa famille.  _

_ Soudain, elle aperçut deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient d'elle : un animal et un homme. Dans le blizzard qui se levait, il était difficile de les distinguer mais Leana avait la conviction intime qu’elle les connaissait tous deux. Ils se rapprochèrent d’elle, comme s’ils sentaient sa présence, et elle pu enfin remarquer les yeux presques noirs de l’homme  _ Jon.  _ Malgré la difficulté qu’elle avait pour les reconnaître, elle savait que c’était lui, et Fantôme son loup. Mais où étaient-ils? Son frère avait quitté Winterfell pour rejoindre le Mur, mais elle ne voyait celui-ci nul part, ce pourrait-il qu’il se trouve au-delà? Et pourquoi avait-elle l’impression que les pupilles rouges du loup, et noirs de Jon la regardaient fixement. «  _ Leana  _ », l’entendit-elle l'appeler. Elle essaya de lui répondre, mais sa gorge semblait engluée et ses mots bloquaient à l’intérieur. Elle lutta encore, refusant de laisser disparaître la vision de son frère, elle ne l’avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, et elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait le revoir ! Mais, elle se sentit inexorablement tirée en arrière, le paysage autour d’elle disparaissant progressivement. _

❄️🐺❄️🐺

_ Leana crut un instant s'être enfin réveillée car elle ne voyait plus rien. Mais, rapidement l'angoisse fit place à la quiétude, et le néant devient oppressant au point de la faire suffoquer. Elle avait l’impression d’être enfermée vivante dans un tombeau obscure. Elle réalisa alors avec effroie qu’elle était morte.  _

❄️🐺❄️🐺

_ Elle tremblait encore de son dernier passage quand elle vit qu’elle se trouvait à nouveau à Winterfell, la présence réconfortante de sa maison suffit à lui faire oublier ce qu’elle venait de vivre. Elle se trouvait devant une fenêtre de l’étage inférieur de la forteresse, et celle-ci était ouverte. Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait là? Son esprit était lent, comme si chaque pensée lui coûtait un effort terrible. _

_ « Leana ! Chuchota furieusement une voix. Tu es prête? » _

_ Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle vit quelque chose lui tomber dessus qu’elle rattrapa tant bien mal avec un grognement. La chose gigota avant de s’extraire de ses bras pour retomber sur ses deux petites jambes. _

_ « Pffiou ! J’ai cru qu’on arriverait jamais à s’en sortir, déclara la petite fille. _

_ _ Arya? Souffla Leana troublée sans savoir pourquoi. » _

_ Sa petite soeur la regardait avec ses yeux gris encore innocents et sa bouille encore dénuée du passage de la trahison et du chagrin. C’était elle sa raison de vivre, c’était elle qui lui donnait la motivation de se lever chaque matin dans ce château de pierres.  _

_ « C’est moi, répondit-elle avec amusement.  _

_ _ Arya Stark! Où êtes vous?! Glapit soudainement une voix venant de l’intérieur. _

_ _ Mince, on dirait bien que notre départ n’est pas passé inaperçu. »  _

_ Leana se souvient brusquement de ce qu’elles faisaient : c’était encore un de ces cours interminables de coutures, et elles avaient décidé de profiter de l’absence momentanée de la septa pour filer en douce sous le regard désapprobateur de Sansa qui était restée continuer son travail.  _

_ « Viens ! Fit Leana en attrapant la main d’Arya. » _

_ Elles s’élancèrent toutes les deux dans la cour du château, fuyant en direction des bois qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin et où elles seraient en paix pour un moment. Elles coururent sans s’arrêter, Arya forçant sur ses petites jambes pour rattraper son aînée qui ne la lâcha pas un instant, ses doigts fermement accrochés aux siens. Finalement, elles s’effondrèrent devant le barral qui s’y trouvait, en gloussant comme des enfants -ce qu’elles étaient d’ailleurs-. Sauf qu’au moment où Leana se tournait vers Arya, le visage de celle-ci changea pour devenir plus fermé voir même énervé. Ses cheveux longs avaient disparus remplacés par une tignasse courte et sale, qui soulignait l’expression féroce de ses yeux gris.  _

_ « Pourquoi tu n’as pas protégé Père? Demanda sa petite soeur la voix chargée de reproches. Pourquoi as-tu abandonné Sansa? Est-ce que tu vas m'abandonner aussi? » _

_ Leana eut l’impression qu’on lui avait cousu la bouche, elle ne pouvait rien répondre, et même si elle en avait été en capacité, elle n’aurait su quoi dire. Ses mots la blessaient plus que tout, elle avait l’impression de se faire poignarder à répétition. Elle lutta contre elle-même, mais seul un gémissement frustré et blessé s’échappa de ses lèvres closes. Soudainement, Arya se leva et commença à l’injectivier. _

_ « Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! » _

_ Elle sentit un caillou heurter sa tête, et sans pouvoir se contrôler elle s’enfuit en courant. _

❄️🐺❄️🐺

_ « Je suis sur que j’arrive en haut avant toi ! S’exclama Bran avec un sourire qui faisait deux fois le tour de son visage enfantin. _

_ _ C’est ce qu’on va voir ! Répondit Leana tout aussi enjouée. » _

_ Elle regarda son petit frère commencer à escalader avec autant d’adresse qu’un écureuil sur un arbre, sauf qu’ils étaient là sur une des tours du château de Winterfell. Le petit garçon avait les mêmes cheveux auburn que son frère aîné Robb, mais il se distinguait de lui par son physique plus fin et élancé. Il grimpait d’ailleurs à une vitesse affolante, et Leana commença à monter à son tour, refusant de lui donner une victoire facile. Même si elle savait d’avance qu’elle ne pourrait jamais le rattraper, il était bien plus agile qu’elle. La jeune fille alternait les prises, avant de jeter régulièrement un regard en hauteur pour vérifier l’avancée de Bran. Celui-ci était déjà presque arrivé tout en haut, et elle se pressa pour réduire l’écart qui les séparait. Soudain, elle entendit un petit cri, elle releva la tête juste à temps pour voir son petit frère tomber à côté d’elle jusqu’à s’écraser sur le sol dans un bruit terrible d’os brisés qui se répercuta sans fin dans son esprit. Le hurlement qu’elle poussa lui glaça le sang car il n’avait rien d’humain. Elle se laissa tomber au sol plus qu’elle ne descendit, et elle se précipita auprès du petit corps de son frère. Il avait l’air si minuscule ainsi, pourtant du sang commençait à couler sous lui. Elle se sentait malade, et elle vomi.  _

_ Alors qu'elle pensait devenir folle de chagrin, elle vit soudainement le loup de son frère approcher, mais Bran le montait. Paniquée, elle regarda au sol mais son corps ne s'y trouvait plus.  _

_ « Bran? Appela-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. » _

_ Il avait grandit, il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle connaissait, et encore plus extraordinaire il avait un troisième œil au niveau du front. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était lui, elle n'en avait aucun doute. _

_ « Leana, lui répondit-il le visage inexpressif. » _

_ Il pouvait la voir ! La joie qui l'emplissait à cet instant là était indescriptible. _

❄️🐺❄️🐺

_ Elle avait vu naître tout ses frères et sœurs. Mais quand Rickon était né, elle avait alors treize ans, elle était une jeune fille qui avait pris conscience de la fragilité et de l'importance de la famille en voyant ce bébé arriver. Il était si minuscule qu'elle pouvait le faire tenir dans une seule main -quand Dame Caitlyn l'y autorisait-, et elle avait été fascinée de le voir grandir tous les jours. Elle l'avait vu parcourir Winterfell à quatre pattes, puis du jour au lendemain il s'était redressé pour marcher sur deux jambes. Elle avait toujours été là pour l'accompagner dans ses explorations, ressentant un lien profond entre eux. Il ressemblait à ses frères avec les même cheveux auburns et les yeux bleus; sauf qu'il était plus sauvage et renfermé, même si il était toujours possible de lui faire entendre raison à l'aide de friandises. À l'époque elle prenait soin d'en avoir toujours sur elle. Puis, il avait eu son propre loup géant qu'il avait appelé Broussailles en raison de la couleur noire de son pelage. Et finalement, elle était partie pour Port-Réal, pensant naïvement qu'il serait en sécurité tant qu'il resterait à Winterfell.  _

_ La colère qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant que Theon -le deuxième pupille d'Eddard-, avait osé s'en prendre à ses deux jeunes frères, avait été terrible. Mais surtout elle avait été dirigé contre elle-même pour ne pas l'avoir prédit. Elle-même était une pupille, mais contrairement à Theon, les Stark étaient sa seule famille, et elle avait commis une grave erreur en l'oubliant. Puis, on avait annoncé que le fer-né avait tué les deux héritiers. Elle aurait pu en mourir, mais quelque chose en elle lui avait murmurait que ses frères étaient toujours en vie. La mort d’Eddard avait été terrible car il était comme un père pour elle, mais pour ses frères et soeurs c’était différent car ils faisaient partie de sa meute; et elle était sur que si jamais l’un d’eux venait à mourir elle le sentirait dans ses entrailles.  _

_ Alors, quand elle vit Rickon debout devant elle, le sentiment qui fit surface fut plus proche de la satisfaction d’avoir raison que le soulagement de le voir en vie. Il avait tellement grandis que s’en était presque incroyable même ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient tressés; il était vêtu complètement différent avec uniquement des habits de cuirs usés. A ses côtés, Broussailles la regardait fixement. Elle n’essaya même pas de les appeler, ce n’était pas nécessaire, car elle avait compris ce qu’elle faisait ici.  _

_ Elle embrassa la vision. _

❄️🐺❄️🐺

_ Elle était en sécurité collée contre la fourrure de sa mère, rassurée par la présence de ses frères et soeurs contre elle, et au chaud au fond de leur tanière. A cet instant, pour la première fois, elle se transforma en quelque chose de différent. Elle commença à pleurer, mais heureusement sa mère la calma et elle se rendormit paisiblement.  _

❄️🐺❄️🐺

Leana se réveilla de son sommeil avec une étrange impression de satisfaction, elle comprenait ce qu’elle venait de voir dans ses rêves. Ce n’était pas juste des images qu’elle voyait parce qu’elle le voulait, elles avaient un sens; et elle se demandait même en partie si elles ne reflétaient pas la réalité. Mais, rapidement, elle se rappela d’un songe en particulier qui lui donna un frisson désagréable.

« Sansa? Appela-t-elle en commençant en sentir une bouffée d’inquiétude la submerger. Sansa?! »

La panique la gagna progressivement, sa respiration se fit difficile tandis qu’elle essayait de comprendre désespérement ce qui était arrivé à sa soeur.

« Leana ! S’exclama Sandor qui se trouvait alors à ses côtés. »

Il l’attrapa par les épaules, puis la força à le regarder dans les yeux, il venait clairement de se réveiller, il avait l’air soucieux mais son regard noir était aussi sûr que la roche, et elle y puisa une forme de réconfort.

« Respire, ordonna-t-il. Dis moi ce qui t’arrives.

_ Sansa, réussit-elle à désigner. Elle n’était pas là. Elle n’était nul part ! Elle était… Morte !

_ Elle ne l’est pas, rétorqua durement Sandor. Tu le sais, je le sais, tout le monde le sait.

_ Alors pourquoi je n’ai pas pu la voir? »

Le limier lui décocha un regard sans équivoque qui semblait lui signifier que normalement personne ne voyait sa famille dans ses rêves. Ce à quoi elle ne pouvait pas répliquer grand chose, mais au moins cela lui avait permit de réaliser qu’elle s’était peut être inquiétée un peu excessivement.

« T’façon le petit oiseau il va épouser l’autre nabot, lui rappela Sandor. Ce petit connard n’a pas perdu son temps.

_ Je ne sais pas, réfléchi évasivement Leana. Peut-être qu’il sait ce qu’il fait? Il n’avait pas l’air d’être homme à forcer une jeune fille.

_ Ce n’est pas un homme, rétorqua-t-il résolument inamicale envers le plus jeune fils Lannister. Ce n’est qu’un fils de pute comme les autres.

_ Ravissant, répliqua Leana en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir du lit vu que la conversation n'allait nul part. J’ai confiance en lui, même si toi non. »

_ Et je n’ai pas le choix de toute façon _ , ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Si elle se mettait à douter maintenant pour la sécurité de Sansa, alors elle ne pourrait pas continuer vers le Nord. Elle serait déchirée entre deux terribles décisions.

« Et puis, Sinead se trouve toujours à Port-Réal, rappela Leana en enfilant sa tenue imitée par Sandor. 

_ La petite rousse énervée ? Grogna-t-il en enfilant sa cotte de mailles.

_ Je vois qu’elle fait toujours aussi bonne impression, s’amusa la jeune femme avant de renifler dédaigneusement. Pourquoi je ne peux pas serrer ma ceinture comme d’ordinaire? 

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule? Rétorqua Sandor en lui désignant son bide.

_ Hm… Effectivement... »

Elle força encore quelques instants avant d’abandonner cette bataille perdue d’avance, et elle se contenta de laisser sa ceinture légèrement plus lâche sous le regard goguenard de Sandor qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. 

« Je vais voir Arya, avant qu’on reprenne la route, l’informa-t-elle. »

Son partenaire grogna pour signifier son accord, et ils suivirent leur chemin respectif. Leana retrouva sa petite soeur aux écuries, en compagnie de Tomoe. En voyant Arya s’affairer, la jeune femme ressentit un coup à la poitrine. Elle voyait encore son visage furieux de son rêve, et la douleur du cailloux qu’elle lui avait lancé. Pourtant, elle devait réussir à distinguer ce qui relevait des songes et du réel. 

« Arya, je peux parler avec toi? Demanda finalement Leana. 

_ Oui, bien sûr, accepta la plus jeune légèrement étonnée du comportement de sa soeur. »

Tomoe comprenant le changement d’atmosphère fila en douce, de toute façon elle devait encore s’occuper de la brûlure du limier avant qu’ils ne reprennent la route. Leana attendit qu’elle se soit éloignée, mais finalement elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Arya et elle n’avaient pas eu de véritable conversation depuis qu’ils avaient appris qu’elle était enceinte. Elle n’arrivait pas vraiment à savoir ce que en pensait sa petite soeur, sauf qu’elle s’était renfermée sur elle, et ne lâchait que les mots nécessaires; ce qui ne pouvait pas être réellement positif. Donc, Leana tenait à crever l'abcès avant qu’ils ne partent à la suite de Robb. Ils avaient besoin d’être tous soudés, et sur la même longueur s’ils voulaient réussir. 

« J'aurais voulu sauver Père, commença-t-elle, j'aurais voulu sauver ton ami boucher, j'aurais voulu sauver tout le monde... Mais, on ne peut rien faire seule... Si je n'avais pas rencontré Sandor, je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais retrouvée et qui sait où tu serais à l'heure qu’il est... Rien que pour ça, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Depuis ce jour... Quand j’ai appris que tu avais disparu, j'ai passé toutes mes journées à me demander où tu étais, et si tu étais vivante... Et maintenant tu es là, devant moi. Tant pis si tu me détestes, tant pis si tu ne veux plus jamais me reparler, tu es vivante, et ça me suffit. Tu es ma petite sœur, et si je ne t'avais jamais retrouvée je m'en serais jamais remise. L’être qui grandit dans mon ventre ni changera rien. Tu feras toujours partie de ma meute, même si tu ne le veux plus. »

Arya la regarda sans rien dire, son visage semblait toujours partagée entre la colère et le soulagement, comme si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser sa garde, même pour sa soeur. Alors que Leana allait se résoudre à se contenter d’avoir pu au moins lui dire ce qu’elle avait sur le coeur, la jeune Stark s’approcha d’elle.

« Je pourrais lui donner son nom? Demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

_ Bien sûr, accepta Leana soulagée de la voir réagir ainsi.

_ Alors je veux bien qu’il fasse partie de notre famille.

_ Ma jeune maîtresse, soupira-t-elle affectueusement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Je ne suis plus une gamine ! S’outragea Arya.

_ Si vous avez fini vos conneries, on pourra y aller, leur apprit Sandor de sa voix moqueuse en arrivant à leur hauteur avec Tomoe. »

Arya lui décocha un regard assassin avant de filer s’occuper de la monture qu’elle partageait avec Leana, tandis que Tomoe et Sandor chevauchaient la seconde. Ils avaient récupéré ces deux chevaux lors de leur premier arrêt dans une auberge, et depuis ils avaient avancé en direction des Jumeaux. Le temps oscillait entre des pluies diluviennes qui les obligeaient à s'arrêter, et de brèves accalmies durant lesquelles ils profitaient pour couvrir le plus de distance possible. L'argent qu'avait réussit à conserver Leana leur servir à traverser plusieurs guets qui les séparaient de leur destination, malgré que leur équipage ait pu en rubuter plus d'un. 

Quand ils arrivèrent non loin de jumeaux, Leana décida qu'ils feraient halte pour décider de la suite des événements. Le mariage avait été annoncé pour le lendemain, donc elle ne voulait pas se précipiter tête baissée : elle connaissait son frère Robb, mais elle ne savait rien de ce Lord Frey. Ils établirent leur camps à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait le campement de l'armée, prenant soin de rester invisible à leurs yeux. Arya rongeait difficilement son frein, elle voulait voir son frère et sa mère ; et ne pas pouvoir alors qu'ils se trouvaient à seulement quelques centaines de mètres la rendait folle de frustration. Quant à Tomoe, elle se contentait de suivre l'humeur générale, ses motivations restant inconnues. Par contre, Sandor hésitait clairement entre la satisfaction d'être enfin arrivée, et une humeur ombrageuse car il ne faisait absolument pas confiance ni aux Starks ni aux Freys. Au milieu d'eux, Leana essayait de réfléchir à la meilleure solution. 

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus à la colline de noblecœur, elle avait sentit quelque chose se débloquer en elle. Depuis longtemps elle savait que sa nature était ambiguë entre son besoin de liberté et sa vie avec sa famille, puis les évènements à Port Real lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une façon de concevoir le monde, tandis que dernièrement elle avait commencé à plus faire confiance en son instinct et à ce qu'il lui murmurait. Seulement, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus profondément à ses capacités exactes : tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était le trouble profond qui l'habitait. Elle s'éloigna de leur groupe un instant, essayant d'intensifier et d'identifier l'origine de son malaise. C'était comme si elle ressentait les émotions de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était suffisamment proche pour que cela la parasite complètement. _Peur_. _Incompréhension._ _Danger_. _Mort_.

« J'ai pris une décision, déclara Leana en retournant au campement.

_ On y va enfin! Soupira Arya en se redressant prête à partir.

_ J'irais seule, précisa la jeune femme.

_ Tu peux aller te faire foutre pour que je te laisse faire ! Rétorqua violemment Sandor. Tu es enceinte putain ! 

_ Je veux venir aussi ! Enchaîna la petite Stark. Je veux voir ma mère et Robb ! »

Leana retient un soupir désespéré face à leurs réactions, mais elle ne comptait pas les laisser changer sa décision.

« Le mariage aura lieu demain dans la journée, expliqua-t-elle calmement malgré l'état de nervosité des deux autres. Je vais seulement aller vérifier le terrain. Je suis suffisamment inconnue pour passer inaperçue, et suffisamment connue en cas de besoin. 

_ Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends là bas, ces connards ne laisseront pas passer une bonne femme !

_ J'irais en homme alors, rétorqua simplement Leana en prenant sa dague pour couper sa tresse qui tomba entre eux. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser derrière, bouillonnait Arya. 

_ Tu pourras venir dès que je me serais assurée que tu ne risques rien. Je ne prendrais jamais le risque de te perdre. »

Arya et Sandor semblaient à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour la saucissonner et l'empêcher de partir, mais finalement personne ne continua à débattre stérilement. 

« Si tout le monde est au clair, décréta Leana, je m'en vais. Si je ne suis pas de retour demain soir, partez pour Vivesaigues sans attendre. »

Leana rangea sa dague, attrapa son fourreau qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture, puis s'éloigna du campement avec détermination. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'oret, Sandor la rejoignit. Il semblait encore hésiter à la forcer à rester, son visage exprimant clairement sa fureur.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, insista-t-il.

_ Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, appuya Leana en posant sa main sur sa joue avec affection. Je serais prudente pour deux.

_ Tu es tarée, rétorqua-t-il visiblement imperméable à son humour. 

_ Peut être un peu, supposa-t-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules. D'ailleurs, Arya décidera du nom de notre enfant, donc je serais toi j'en profiterai pour faire la paix avec elle. »

Et sur ces mots, elle déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner en direction du campement qui se dessinait au bord des rives. Finalement, les cheveux courts étaient plutôt pratiques.

❄️🐺❄️🐺

Leana se retrouva dans le campement sans trop de difficulté, il était gardé par des hommes mais ceux ci la laissèrent passer en reconnaissant en elle une nordienne. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà commencé à bien boire, et ils ne firent pas d'histoire. Entrer dans les châteaux allaient se révéler compliqué, et surtout elle ne savait pas dans lequel des deux se déroulait la cérémonie. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant le banquet nuptial, son objectif principale était de retrouver sa famille, mais pour ce faire elle devait s'adresser à quelqu'un de confiance. Malheureusement, la plupart des soldats présent lui étaient inconnus, arborant soit le blason Frey, Bolton ou Tully, avec quelques loups Stark parmis eux. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'adresser à n'importe qui non plus, elle se mit à arpenter les tentes en cherchant désespérément trouver un visage familier et digne de confiance. Sauf qu’avec la fête qui battait son plein, tout le monde cahutait dans tous les sens, buvant et chantant à tue-tête; et bien sûr ils ne restaient pas en place lui donnant encore plus le tourni. Son flair était presque inutile tellement elle sentait l’alcool et la sueur à plein nez, tout ce qu’elle avait encore c’était la sensation tenace dans la poitrine qu’elle devait agir rapidement. 

La nuit tomba rapidement, mais l’inquiétude la tenaillait suffisamment au coeur pour l’empêcher de se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Au moins, elle avait pu situer que la cérémonie aurait lieu dans le château sur la rive opposée, car elle n’avait vu aucune trace d’une tente seigneuriale qui aurait pu appartenir à son frère Robb. Il lui fallut alors traverser, heureusement elle réussit à se faire intégrer dans un groupe de Stark qui allait livrer du vin de l’autre côté. Elle les quitta une fois arrivée, et recommença à fouiller le second campement. Cette fois-ci, elle n’eut aucun mal à retrouver la teinte qui devait appartenir au Roi du Nord, car elle dépassait largement les autres. Elle discuta avec les deux gardes à l’extérieur mais ils lui apprirent que leur souverain se trouvait toujours au château en compagnie du seigneur des lieux. Leana retient un juron face à cette énième déception, et s’assit un instant pour essayer de mettre au clair ses intentions. Si elle voulait pouvoir retrouver sa famille, elle devait donc entrer dans le château qui devait être l’endroit le mieux gardé à des lieues à la ronde. Ils ne risquaient pas de laisser passer une simple pécore comme elle. Sauf si elle dévoilait son identité, mais alors cela rendrait totalement inutile toute son action. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici? Demanda une voix goguenarde. »

Leana se redressa brusquement sur le quivive, une main sur la garde de son épée, mais elle se détendit immédiatement en voyant qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Dacey? S’exclama-t-elle en apercevant l’héritière Mormont.

_ N’ai pas l’air surprise, c’est toi qui ne devrait pas être ici, se moqua-t-elle allègrement. »

Dacey lui attrapa le bras, et Leana réciproquement tandis qu’elles se souriaient mutuellement avec une certaine affection. Elles avaient près de quatre ans d’écart, mais en tant que banneret Stark, elles avaient souvent eu l’occasion de se rencontrer et d’apprendre à s’apprécier. Surtout en s’affrontant au combat, même si la masse d’arme de la plus âgée avait souvent donnée du fil à retordre à Leana. En réalité, ce n’était pas vraiment étonnant de la trouver voir ici, mais cela la soulagea de voir enfin un visage familier au milieu de cette immense armée d’inconnus. 

« C’est vrai, reconnut Leana avec un petit sourire. Alors comment se passe ce mariage? 

_ De l’alcool, et de la bouffe, rien d’extraordinaire, lui exposa Dacey. Je dois aller enfiler une robe pour la cérémonie.

_ Il est déjà aussi tard? S’étrangla la pupille Stark.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te presse tant mon amie? 

_ Je ne saurais pas le dire, avoua avec honte Leana, mais je dois voir ma famille. Robb et même Catelyn, j’ai des informations confidentielles pour eux. 

_ Je peux t’arranger ça, lui promit Dacey sans sembler s’étonner de son comportement des plus suspects. Dame Catelyn sera ravie de te revoir.

_ Hm, je l’espère. »

Leana était sceptique, Catelyn voulait sûrement revoir ses filles, pas la pupille de son marie qu’elle avait toujours soupçonné être une autre enfant illégitime comme Jon. Elle se demandait souvent si elle était la seule à se rendre compte que Eddard n’aurait jamais trompé un mariage promis devant les dieux. Finalement, Darcey se retira dans sa tente pour se changer, puis elles prirent la direction du château.

« Reste avec moi, et pas un mot, ordonna-t-elle, ils te prendront pour un des gars. »

Leana se contenta d’hocher sobrement la tête, avant de la suivre en silence. Elles traversèrent le camps sans encombrement, tout le monde saluait Dacey avec respect. Après tout, elle était l’héritière de la maison Mormont, et elle était aussi connue pour sa grâce en tant que femme, que pour sa force en tant que combattante. Soudain, une étrange vision refroidit Leana : elle aperçut une cage renforcée de bois dans laquelle un énorme loup tournait en rond avec agacement. La sensation de panique de la jeune femme s’intensifia tandis qu’elle s’approchait en oubliant momentanément Darcey. Quand elle reconnut Vent Gris, elle sentit une terrible peine la saisir, et elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir ainsi enfermé contre son grès. Comment Robb avait-il pu accepter une telle chose? C’était inadmissible ! La colère du loup devenait sienne, et elle n’arrivait plus à se distinguer de lui.

« Reprends toi Snow, la rappela Darcey avec une voix suffisamment autoritaire pour réussir à la faire reprendre conscience de l’endroit où elle se trouvait. »

Elle hésita un instant à délivrer le loup, mais le regard pressant de la Mormont la dissuada de tenter une telle chose. Leana se résolut à demander à Robb de réparer cette injustice. Darcey la fit entrer sans problème dans l’enceinte du château, et elle la conduisit ensuite dans une pièce légèrement à l’écart du grand hall. Dans celle-ci, elle trouva Catelyn Stark qui regardait avec inquiétude à l’extérieur d’une fenêtre. Leana entra avec hésitation, elle ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait avoir confiance en ces lieux, mais son ouïe et son odorat lui assurèrent qu’elles étaient seules dans la pièce. 

« Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Catelyn avec un ton autoritaire. Darcey, que se passe-t-il? »

Leana comprenait qu’elle ne la reconnaisse pas, après tout si elle avait été Arya elle n’avait aucun doute qu’elle l’aurait reconnue même défigurée. Alors qu’elle, elle n’était qu’une pupille qui n’avait fait que la tracasser toute sa vie, et maintenant elle se promenait avec les cheveux au-dessus des oreilles et une tenue masculine qui la rendaient inconnaissable sauf pour les personnes qui la connaissaient bien. 

« Je m’appelle Leana Snow ma dame, se présenta-t-elle en posant un genoux à terre en signe de soumission. 

_ Toi ? Ici? S’étonna Catelyn la voix tremblante. Comment se fait-il?

_ J’ai voyagé pour retrouver notre famille, expliqua Leana en gardant la tête basse, je vous ai promis que je vengerai notre famille, mais je n’ai pas réussi. »

Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais elle se devait d’être honnête avec Catelyn, car c’était tout ce qu’elle accepterait d’elle. La seule chose qu’elle pourrait comprendre était l’amour qu’elles avaient en commun pour les enfants qu’elle avait portés.

« Mais je me suis promis de protéger notre famille, Sansa est en sécurité à Port-Réal, et Arya se trouve près d’ici avec des personnes de confiance. 

_ Arya ? Répéta Catelyn en s’approchant avec hésitation. Ma petite fille est ici?

_ Non loin, précisa Leana, je n’ai pas voulu la mettre en danger par ici.

_ V- Tu as bien fait, reconnu la Dame. Relève-toi. »

Leana obéit, et elle pu enfin regarder la femme qui avait souvent rendu difficile son enfance. Mais, aujourd’hui elle semblait tout simplement minée par son inquiétude. Elle paraissait terriblement âgée et fatiguée, cette situation la tuait à petit feu. Pourtant, elle conservait une incroyable prestance et noblesse qui se ressentaient dans chacun de ses mouvements.

« Voulez-vous que je fasse venir Arya? Demanda Leana.

_ Non, ordonna Catelyn les surprenant. Je n’ai pas confiance en Walder Frey. Dès que ce mariage sera fini, nous vous rejoindrons. 

_ Bien. 

_ Si jamais notre réunion se révélait impossible alors vous devrez protéger Arya, ordona Catelyn. 

_ Nous irons à Vivesaigues alors.

_ Non, les Lannisters y seront bientôt. 

_ Mes soeurs se feront un plaisir de vous accueillir dans notre île, intervient poliment Darcey. 

_ C’est une parfaite solution. Nos ennemis ne doivent pas savoir qu’elle est ici. »

Soudain, quelqu’un entra dans la salle. Darcey et Leana se retournèrent en bloc, prêtes à s’occuper de l’imprudent qui aurait surpris leur conversation. 

« Robb? S’étrangla la pupille Stark.

_ Leana? »

En une seule seconde, ils se jetaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre avec émotion. Leana enfouie sa tête dans les fourrures de son frère, incapable de retenir ses larmes de joies tandis que celui-ci la serrait aussi fort que s’il avait voulu l’empêcher de jamais repartir.

« Ma soeur, je ne pensais jamais te revoir... »

Catelyn aurait ordinairement désapprouvé ce comportement, mais c’était à l’époque où leur famille était en sécurité à Winterfell. Mais maintenant, ils étaient cernés par les ennemis, et elle devait accepter l’aide là où elle était, quitte à mettre sa dignité de côté. Tout comme avec le régicide. 

« J’ai vraiment essayé de protéger notre père, assura Leana sans pouvoir s’empêcher de pleurer. J’ai vraiment essayé... »

Devant Arya, elle se devait d’être forte et imperturbable, mais son frère était comme son égale, devant lui elle pouvait montrer sa faiblesse. Et elle avait besoin de savoir qu’il la comprenait, et qu’il l’acceptait toujours malgré qu’elle ait échoué.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, décréta Robb le regard dur. Les Lannisters paieront pour cela. Et les Fer-nés pour la mort de nos frères.

_ Ils ne sont pas morts, assura Leana. 

_ Comment le sais-tu? 

_ Je ne peux pas te le prouver, reconnu-t-elle, mais j’irais les retrouver et je récupèrerai aussi Winterfell.

_ Je te fais confiance alors. Tiens, prends ce parchemin et garde le précieusement avec toi.

_ Bien mon frère, accepta Leana. Veux-tu que j’en fasse quelque chose? 

_ Garde le avec toi, tu sauras quand l’utiliser. »

Leana prit le parchemin, et le glissa dans sa chemise, loin des regards indiscrets. Robb la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de s’éloigner un instant.

« La cérémonie va bientôt commencer, Leana tu peux rester ici le temps qu’elle se termine. Mère avec moi? »

Catelyn prit le bras que lui tendait son fils, puis tous deux quittèrent la salle. Darcey tapota amicalement l’épaule de Leana avant de les suivre. La jeune femme se retrouva à nouveau seule ce qui la plongea dans une profonde mélancolie. Elle venait de revoir enfin Robb, la joie qui l’avait saisi l’avait transportée, mais maintenant qu’il était parti elle avait l’impression qu’il était parti avec une part d’elle-même. Leana se plaça à la fenêtre, et elle observa longuement le campement en songeant à Sandor et Arya qui l’attendaient.


	25. Chapter 25

Sandor

L'ancien bouclier lige du Roi Joffrey rumina le départ de la louve durant le reste de la journée. Il refusa de se mêler aux deux jeunes filles qui s'occupèrent de chasser leur nourriture et de monter le camps sans lui. Il s'était installé le plus près possible de la lisière, juste suffisamment dans l'ombre pour de ne pas pouvoir être réparé, mais suffisamment près pour pouvoir remarquer la moindre chose sur les deux rives. La louve était inconsciente, et désespérante. Elle le rendait fou, lui demandant de rester avec elle puis partant au devant du danger sans lui. Que devait-il faire et comprendre ? Il était seulement un chien qui essayait de se prendre pour un loup. Quand Leana était dans les parages il pouvait y croire, mais dès qu'elle s'éloignait il redevenait le clébard qu'il était avant.

Soudain, il reçut quelque chose sur la tête et se tourna furieux.

« C'est fini l'apitoiement ? L'invectiva la gamine Stark qui venait de lui lancer un cailloux. »

Sandor hésitait entre l'incrédulité et la colère.

« Sale teigne, grogna-t-il mais elle le coupa.

_ La viande est cuite, si tu veux manger c'est maintenant. »

Le limier referma son clapet de mauvaise grâce, et il déplaça sa grande carcasse jusqu'au feu de camp qu'avaient allumé Arya et Tomoe. La plus jeune lui tendit un morceau de lapin qu'il dévora voracement. Sur la route comme eux, il fallait savoir profiter de la nourriture tant qu'on en avait. 

« Laisse moi voir ta blessure, encouragea Tomoe une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur repas en silence. »

Sandor lui tendit son bras avec mauvaise grâce, la brûlure avait quasiment disparu, mais s'il voulait éviter qu'elle ressemble à celle sur sa gueule, il avait tout intérêt à laisser la brunette s'occuper de lui. Celle-ci sortit ses onguents et en appliqua une épaisse couche comme à son habitude. En la regardant faire, Sandor sentit de multiples interrogations lui venirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec nous ? Grogna-t-il. Il n'y a rien à gagner, seulement des ennemis supplémentaires

_ Quand on naît femme, tout le monde est déjà notre ennemi, répliqua Tomoe en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. 

_ C'est une excuse de lâche et de couard, rétorqua durement Sandor.

_ Facile à dire quand on est un chevalier, rétorqua Arya.

_ Je ne suis pas un foutu chevalier !

_ Je voulais suivre Gendry et quitter Port-Réal, reprit Tomoe malgré l'interruption. Mais Gendry est trop naïf, peut-être cela lui sauvera-t-il la vie. En tout cas, je ne voulais pas rester avec la fraternité et vous étiez ce qui a de mieux à la ronde. Maintenant, je veux juste faire ce que je veux, je sais me battre un minimum et en temps de guerre personne ne crachera sur un combattant de plus. 

_ Tu n'es pas juste une gamine des putains de culpuciers, déclara Sandor suspicieux.

_ Effectivement, reconnu-t-elle. »

La jeune fille ne sembla pas désirer en révéler davantage, et Sandor s'était déjà lassé de leur discussion. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini de traiter sa blessure avant de retourner à son poste d'observation. La nuit était tombée, et toujours aucun signe de Leana. Allait-il perdre ainsi la louve et le louveteau qu'elle portait ? Il ne pourrait pas accepter une telle chose. Il irait se dresser contre toute l'armée qu'il voyait s'il le fallait, mais il ne laisserait plus personne lui prendre ce qui lui était cher. Alors que la lune continuait sa course dans le ciel, il entendit du bruit derrière lui, et bientôt il pu voir Arya venir s’installer à côté de lui. Elle s’enroula dans une de leur couverture, tenant fermement son épée ridicule contre elle. Mais, ce qui l’étonna le plus fut qu’elle se plaça très près de lui, presque épaule contre épaule; de mémoire Sandor était presque sur qu’elle ne s’était jamais approchée à moins d’un mètre de lui. 

« Est-ce que tu l’aimes? Demanda soudainement la gamine le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est cette putain de question?!

_ Juste répons-y putain, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. »

Elle ressemblait plus à un chat furieux qu’à un loup quand elle le regardait comme ça en fronçant le nez et les sourcils, toutes griffes dehors.

« Je m’en fous des histoires débiles de chevaliers et de princesses, précisa la gamine d’un air méprisant. Mais j’aime Leana, elle est ma soeur. Et je veux savoir si tu tiens autant à elle que moi.

_ Je ne suis pas sa putain de soeur.

_ Tu n’es qu’un crétin stupide, se renfrogna Arya en comprenait qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de lui. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux, ils entendaient d’ici la musique qui résonnait des deux châteaux, ainsi que le bruit incessant des soldats qui buvaient et festoyaient déjà. Sandor regarda en coin la gamine, elle n’était pas bien grande pour son âge, et toute maigrelette, pourtant elle avait plus de combativité dans son petit corps que la plupart des adultes. Elle devait avoir environ l’âge qu’il avait quand il avait reçu sa brûlure sur son visage, ce souvenir n’était pas agréable, et il s’empressa de l’écarter de son esprit.

« Je tiens à elle, lâcha-t-il finalement à contre coeur. Je veux être avec elle.

_ Tellement niais, commenta Arya sans aucune considération.

_ Personne n’a encore essayé de t’arracher ta putain de langue? 

_ Seulement une fois ou deux. »

Sandor ne put s’empêcher de grimacer ironiquement face à la répartie pointue de la gamine, et le visage de celle-ci sembla également s’éclairer brièvement. 

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour Mycah, prévient tout de même Arya.

_ Je ne veux pas de ton foutu pardon. »

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite qu’ils soient au moins d’accord sur ce point, puis elle s’installa un peu plus confortablement contre lui pour s'endormir. Sandor se retrouva à nouveau seul, incapable de trouver le sommeil alors qu’il savait la louve en potentiel danger. Il n’aurait jamais dû la laisser y aller seule, cette pensée le rongeait constamment. Il lui faisait confiance, c’était vrai, mais il ne faisait tout simplement pas confiance au reste du monde. Si la louve ne revenait pas rapidement… 

Finalement, le soleil se leva à nouveau sans qu’ils n’aient de nouvelles de Leana, ce qui pouvait être autant un bon qu’un mauvais signe; ce qui n’améliora donc pas d’un cheveux l’atmosphère du campement. De plus, la chasse se révéla infructueuse, sûrement que les larbins Frey avaient écumé les forêts des alentours en prévision du mariage. Le lapin qu’ils avaient mangé hier risquait bien d’être la seule nourriture qu’ils verraient tant qu’ils resteraient dans les parages des Jumeaux. La nervosité devenait de plus en plus palpable parmis eux, et Arya commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de la rive. Mais Sandor ne pouvait pas laisser la gamine prendre de risques, plus que sa propre sécurité, il devait s’assurer qu’elle ne fonce pas tête baissée dans le danger. C’était tout de même bien stupide, il crevait d’envie d’y aller lui-même pour tremper sa lame dans le sang de ses ennemis, et pourtant il devait refuser ce plaisir à la gosse Stark. Tout ça parce qu’il était sur que si la louve l’apprenait, elle l’écorcherait vivant. 

Le mariage devait avoir commencé car le bruit venant des rives s’intensifia à tel point qu’ils pouvaient parfaitement entendre la musique qui y était jouée. Au début, Sandor n’y prêta pas réellement attention, -la musique c’était pour les putain de chevalierd-, mais il finit par remarquer que contrairement à avant, les deux châteaux jouaient la même chose. Il y prêta un peu plus attention en songeant que c’était sûrement juste pour marquer le banquet nuptial, sauf que les notes lui parurent familière. Même s’il n’était pas amateur de chansons, même s’il n’était pas née lors de ces événements, il finit par reconnaître les violons lancinants des Pluies de Castamere. Il avait travaillé suffisamment longtemps sous les Lannister pour connaître chaque parole de cette foutue chanson. Pourquoi la jouaient-ils durant des noces? Cela n’avait aucun sens. A moins qu’il s’agisse d’un piège fomenté par les lions de Castral Roc. A cette idée, le sang de Sandor ne fit qu’un tour et il dégaina son imposante épée avant de se précipiter vers leurs chevaux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe? S’écria Arya en sautant sur ses pieds en le voyant débarquer dans leur campement.

_ Reste ici ! Gueula Sandor en la repoussant en arrière.

_ Hors de question ! »

La gamine s’accrocha à ses basques avec son épée ridicule tandis qu’il essayait de la repousser sans succès, il sentit sa colère monter face à l’urgence de la situation. Il commença à envisager d’assomer cette punaise quand Tomoe débarqua à son tour en courant dans le campement.

« Des hommes à cheval arrivent ! Prévient-elle. »

Elle semblait paniquée mais sa voix était sur et son visage impassible, elle attrapa fermement sa serpe et se plaça face à la direction dont elle venait. Sandor lâcha un juron et se tourna d'un bloc en poussant Arya derrière lui. Il en eut à peine le temps que deux cavaliers déboulaient dans leur campement. Le limier se précipita sur le premier, évita le coup d'épée qui lui était destiné puis d'un coup d'épaule il se déplaça pour frapper à son tour. Son épée à deux mains n'eut aucun mal à transpercer la plaque de son adversaire et celui-ci vida ses étriers en beuglant. Tomoe l'attendait de l'autre côté, et elle lui trancha la gorge sans lui laisser le temps de se relever. Un cris furieux fit retourner Sandor, et il aperçut avec horreur le deuxième cavalier qui tenait Arya en hauteur par le col de sa chemise. Il fit mine de s'approcher mais l'homme qui arborait le blason Frey le dissuada en posant sa lame dans le dos de la gamine. Il jura. Puis soudainement Arya se mit à hurler comme une possédée et elle planta son épée à plusieurs reprises dans l'interstice de l'armure de son adversaire juste sous le bras. Celui-ci réagit en la laissant tomber avant de saisir son bras qui pissait le sang; Sandor se précipita et le jeta à terre sans ménagement tandis que la gamine se relevait sans aucune égratignure. 

« Pourquoi nous attaquer ? Demanda Sandor en le secouant sans ménagement. Quels sont tes ordres ?!

_ Va te faire foutre bâtard, cracha le soldat.

_ Connard, répliqua le limier en lui enfonçant son poing clouté dans les dents. Réponds moi si tu veux pas que je te baise avec mon épée !

_ On doit tuer tout les putains de Stark ! Répondit-il précipitamment en le voyant tirer sa lame. Je le jure ! On doit vérifier toute la forêt ! Aucun ne doit échapper vivant !

_ Leana, murmura Arya choquée. »

Sandor trancha la gorge du soldat sans hésiter, puis il attrapa les rênes des deux nouveaux chevaux, il les attacha rapidement à la selle des leurs.

« Montez, on doit s’éloigner d’ici avant qu’il n’y en ait d’autre qui arrivent ! Ordonna-t-il brusquement. »

Tomoe ne se fit pas prier, elle grimpa souplement en selle, mais Arya refusait de partir alors que Leana n’était toujours pas revenue. 

« Je veux voir ma famille ! Hurla-t-elle en échappant à la poigne de Sandor. »

Arya se mit à courir en direction de la rive, d’où on entendait maintenant des hurlements de douleurs et des bruits de massacres. Le limier se précipita vers elle, si elle se retrouvait à découvert, elle serait alors une cible facile, il devait à tout prix l’en empêcher. Heureusement, elle était petite et même si elle était rapide, il la rattrapa avant l’orée de la forêt; et il asséna la garde de son épée sur l’arrière de son crâne. Sandor la réceptionna dans ses bras avant qu’elle ne tombe, puis il la balança sur son cheval. Tomoe ne fit aucun commentaire, et ils s’enfoncèrent plus profondément dans les bois. Il se forçait à penser uniquement à leur survie, et non pas à Leana qui se trouvait au milieu de l’Enfer qu’était devenu les Jumeaux. Elle lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, et c’était ce qu’il allait faire; pendant ce temps il s’assurerait que sa soeur resterait hors de danger. 

Ils furent poursuivis par d’autres cavaliers durant la nuit, heureusement ils ne furent jamais plus de trois et ils réussirent à s’occuper d’eux ou à les distancer grâce à l’obscurité et les arbres. Leurs chevaux avaient leur robe totalement trempées de sueurs, et ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne s’effondrent de fatigue. Leur meilleure solution était de s’éloigner le plus possible des rives, en espérant que les fouilles pour d’éventuels survivants n’iraient pas plus loin. Mais est-ce que Leana serait capable de les retrouver? Il se devait de penser que oui, si il venait à douter ne serait-ce qu’une seconde alors il ne pourrait pas s’empêcher de retourner aux Jumeaux pour chercher la louve. Finalement, couverts de sang et de sueurs, ils finirent par s’arrêter car leurs montures refusèrent simplement de les porter plus loin. Ils se trouvaient probablement pas très loin de la deuxième extrémité de la forêt, et ils devraient malheureusement s’en contenter. 

Sandor s’occupa d’attacher les chevaux et de surveiller les alentours, tandis que Tomoe s’occupait d’Arya et de sa nouvelle bosse à l’arrière du crâne. Ils étaient cachés grâce aux arbres, mais rien ne promettait qu’on ne finisse pas par les trouver, surtout s’ils avaient des chiens avec eux. De plus, le limier était sûr d’avoir également vu des cavaliers porter le blason des Bolton, alors que ceux-ci étaient censés être des bannerets Stark. Visiblement, la loyauté était devenue une valeur surfaite en ces temps de guerre. La nuit était déjà retombée, donc l’attaque avait eu lieu il y avait maintenant près de vingt-quatre heures. Si la louve ne les rejoignait pas bientôt; cela ne pourrait signifier qu’une seule chose. Sandor eut l’impression qu’on lui enfonçait une lame chauffée à blanc dans la poitrine, à cette seule idée. Pourtant, il se força à réfléchir objectivement à cette possibilité. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner la gamine Stark à son sort, mais Tomoe accepterait sûrement de l’escorter jusqu’à Vivesaigues. La bâtarde de Culpucier savait visiblement manier sa serpe aussi bien pour ramasser de l’herbes que pour trancher la gorge à un adversaire. Il suffirait de lui fourrer une épée dans les mains, et elle ferait une garde du corps potable. Une fois qu’elles seraient parties, Sandor aurait la voie libre pour retrouver la louve. Il n’espérait pas la voir à nouveau en vie, mais il ferait tout pour au moins recouvrer son corps. Il sentit tout son corps se raidir face à cette pensée. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas survivre à une virée au Pont, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à la louve et leur enfant à naître. 

Sandor n’avait pas dormis depuis au moins deux jours, la gamine Stark était saucissonnée dans une couverture sa voix cassée à force de l’insulter, tandis que Tomoe continuait à les nourrire malgré eux avec de l’eau chaude et des herbes. Il n’avait toujours pas trouver la force d’ordonner aux deux bâtardes de partir, une part de lui voulait toujours croire en la louve et au fait qu’elle vivait toujours. 

Le troisième jour, alors que le soleil se levait, Sandor crut voir approcher deux silhouettes dans la lumière naissante. Il se leva, prêt à défendre leur campement malgré la faiblesse de son corps dûe au manque de nourriture, et de sommeil. Progressivement, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un humain et d'un animal suffisamment grand pour être une ménace potentiel. Qui pouvait bien se promener dans les bois à cette heure-ci et au milieu d'une guerre ? La lumière du soleil commençait à diminuer et il put enfin distinguer clairement à qui il avait à faire. À cet instant là, tout son corps se figea, son cœur arrêta de battre et il laissa tomber son épée. 

« Leana ! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. »

Le loup géant, car s'en était bien un, le laissa passer sans réagir et Sandor agrippa brusquement la louve contre lui. Elle resta immobile dans ses bras, son souffle tellement faible qu'il eût du mal à le percevoir. Elle était couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds, ses courts cheveux en étaient imprégnés leur donnant une teinte carmin tandis que ses vêtements étaient méconnaissables. Il savait que c'était elle uniquement car il ne pouvait pas ne pas la reconnaître.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé putain ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de regarder si elle était blessée. Où étais-tu passée putain ? La gamine était dingue ! Leana ? » 

Il l'avait lâchée pour la regarder mais elle en profita pour passer à côté de lui, comme si elle ne le voyait même pas. Il la regarda passer avec désaroie. Elle avança jusqu’à Arya qui la regardait avec l’air hagard, les lèvres sèches, incapable de parler, la louve posa son front contre le sien pendant un instant; quand elle se releva la gamine se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Le loup géant vient se frotter contre elle, et la petite Stark enfouie son visage dans son pelage tandis que Leana se dirigeait maintenant vers Tomoe. Cette dernière lança un regard légèrement confus à Sandor mais il se contenta d’hausser les épaules, tout aussi perplexe qu’elle face à ce qu’ils étaient témoin. Leana s'assit finalement devant la brune, elle la regarda longuement dans les yeux jusqu’à ce qu’elle comprenne ses intentions. Tomoe finit par réagir, sous le regard alerte de Sandor elle finit par passer une main sous la chemise ensanglantée de la louve, tâtant son ventre sans hésitations. Après quelques tâtonnements, la guérisseuse hocha positivement la tête; Leana sembla se détendre sensiblement avant de se relever. Elle lança un regard sans équivoque à l’attention de Sandor, et celui-ci se surpris à la rejoindre sans réfléchir. Ils s’éloignèrent du campement, jusqu’à rejoindre une rivière qui avait débordé à cause de la crue. 

La louve s’arrêta quand ses pieds touchèrent l’eau, et elle porta la main à sa chemise tentant de retirer son juste-au-corps. Sandor vit ses doigts trembler, luttant difficilement contre les ficelles de sa tenue, le limier ne put pas la regarder plus longtemps dans cet état, et il s’approcha donc pour l’aider. Sans un mot, il lui retira tout ce qu’elle portait, tandis qu’elle se laissait aller contre son torse. Ensuite, Leana s’immergea dans l’eau la teintant abondamment de sang tandis que Sandor surveillait les environs. Il finit par remarquer qu'elle restait toujours immobile, comme si elle était incapable de bouger davantage. Le limier retira sa propre armure pour la rejoindre, puis il entreprit de la nettoyer doucement. L’eau était gelée tout comme l’air autour d’eux, alors il se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui tout en retirant tout le sang qu’elle avait sur elle. Ses cheveux noirs en étaient incrustés tout comme le reste de son corps, mais il se montra patient. C’était la chose la plus intime qu’il ait jamais faite, il se sentait presque déférent face au corps de la louve, souhaitant simplement lui témoigner une forme de respect sincère. Il s’attarda sur son ventre arrondie, et il revit Tomoe l’ausculter. Sans réfléchir, il pria la Mère pour que son enfant à naître se porte bien. 

Une fois qu’il eut finit de nettoyer la louve, le limier la porta délicatement dans ses bras jusqu’à la rive, sans qu’elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. Ce mutisme était étrangement assourdissant, pourtant il ne trouvait pas la volonté de le briser. Il l’enroula dans sa cape, sans la lâcher, puis vérifia minutieusement si elle était blessée. Il repéra de nouvelles coupures à plusieurs endroits ainsi que quelques bleus, mais rien qui ne semblait nécessiter de soins immédiats. Il brûlait toujours de lui demander comment elle avait réussit à sortir de ce merdier, comment elle les avait retrouvés, et surtout qu’est-ce qui c’était passé sur cette foutue rive ! Mais son absence de réaction le dissuada d’ouvrir la bouche, au fond il voulait seulement l’entendre parler. Qu’elle dise n’importe quoi, il en serait déjà reconnaissant, il avait besoin de savoir qu’elle allait bien. Il commençait à craindre que ce qu’elle ait vu ait pu la briser à l’intérieur, et il était bien placé pour savoir que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver.

« Le bébé va bien, déclara finalement Leana d’une voix étonnement normale et détachée.

_ C’est… Une bonne nouvelle, assura Sandor qui ne savait pas vraiment réagir justement face au manque de réactions de la louve. 

_ Le loup de mon frère, Vent Gris, va rester avec nous, continua-t-elle comme si de rien n’était. Nous allons rejoindre Maege Mormont à Griseaux. 

_ Cet endroit est un putain de merdier, s’étonna le limier qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement de plan, comment on va le trouver?!

_ Je le trouverai, assura-t-elle, ensuite nous irons à l’île aux Ourses. Là-bas nous serons en sécurité pour un temps. 

_ Et ta famille? Osa-t-il finalement demander puisque c’était la raison pour laquelle elle était partie de Port-Réal à l’origine.

_ Robb est mort, avoua Leana d’une voix blanche. Son armée n’est plus. Nous ne pouvons pas reprendre Winterfell dans l’état des choses. Je dois trouver un autre soutien. En attendant, je vais récupérer Rickon. Bran est hors d’atteinte pour l’instant.

_ Le chiard? Fit Sandor qui semblait se souvenir d’un minuscule marmot à peine sortit de ses langes. Tu sais où il planqué? Je croyais que les fer-nés l’avait zigouillé.

_ Oui, je l’ai vu en rêve. Ça paraît dingue, soupira-t-elle sûrement consciente de la bizarrerie de ses propos, mais maintenant j’ai la confirmation que je ne suis pas humaine. 

_ C’était plutôt évident, renifla le limier. »

La louve lui lança un regard qui semblait hésiter entre l’étonnement et l’amusement, finalement un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres et Sandor sentit à nouveau sa poitrine l’élancer désagréablement. Il n’aimait pas la voir comme ça, il aurait presque préféré qu’elle s’effondre en pleurs après la mort de sa famille plutôt que cette mascarade ridicule. Il s’en foutait qu’elle ne soit pas humaine, ou n’importe quelle autre connerie, tant qu’elle était saine et sauve.

« Je ne peux plus hésiter, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Nos ennemis n’hésitent même pas à tuer durant un mariage. 

_ On doit surtout se planquer, grogna Sandor. Ton bide commence à être gros. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te balader comme ça. 

_ Je sais bien. Mais je t’ai promis de t’aider, lui rappela-t-elle. Mais à cause de moi ta vengeance sera considérablement retardée.

_ Ça fais vingt ans que j’attends, je peux bien attendre encore, rétorqua-t-il, mon frère ne va pas bouger de toute façon. Les monstres ont la peau dur. 

_ Nous les tuerons, promit Leana. Nous les tuerons tous. » 

Son regard jaune se fit encore moins humain tandis qu’une terrible volonté de tuer semblait émaner d’elle au point que même Sandor la perçut. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qui c’était passé aux Jumeaux, mais il n’osa pas; comme il n’osait pas lui avouer ce qui lui était arrivé si longtemps avant. Pour l’instant, elle était saine et sauve dans ses bras, ainsi que leurs enfants, et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

« Nous partons ce soir, décida la louve. Dans un jour ou deux nous aurons rejoint Griseaux. Et dans un mois nous serons à l’île aux ourses.

_ On a plutôt intérêt, je n’ai clairement pas envie de te voir accoucher au milieu de tout ce merdier ! Je ne suis pas sur que Tomoe serait ravie non plus, déclara-t-il absolument pas enchantée à l’idée de la voir mettre leur enfant au monde le cul dans la boue.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux, plaisanta Leana visiblement amusée par sa réaction. 

_ Tu as intérêt ! »

Il prit possessivement possession des lèvres de la jeune femme, noyant l’inquiétude des derniers jours dans leur embrassade passionnée. Il se noya dans ces sensations tellement agréables, espérant ne plus jamais avoir besoin de se séparer d’elle. 

Après avoir pleinement profité d’être à nouveau réunis, ils finirent par rejoindre le campement. Arya avait été finalement libérée des couvertures, et elle se tenait maintenant à Vent Gris comme si l’animal était devenu une part d’elle-même. Sandor remarqua alors que la bête était même plus grande que la gamine, et que tout comme Leana il était couvert de sang sur la plupart de son pelage gris. La louve profita qu’ils soient tous réunis pour expliquer son plan aux deux autres membres de leur groupe, puis ils se préparèrent à partir. 

Maintenant, ils avaient un cheval chacun, et le quatrième servait à transporter leurs maigres effets. Vent Gris se déplaçait à côté d’eux, disparaissant parfois pour vérifier le chemin en amont; les chevaux d’abords inquiets de sa présence finirent par s’y habituer. Etrangement, il semblait obéir à Leana sans qu’elle n’ait besoin de lui donner d’ordres; il leur ramena également quelques lièvres ou blaireaux, et même une poule qui avait sûrement dû appartenir à un pauvre fermier des environs. Tomoe insista pour que Leana se nourrisse en priorité, visiblement sa grossesse commençait à l'inquiéter ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Sandor. Il connaissait strictement rien dans l'art d'enfanter, mais il savait très bien que c'était un miracle fragile que leur rythme de vie actuel ne pouvait que rendre encore plus incertain. 

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent à destination deux jours après leur départ. Vent Gris les guida dans les marais du Neck, et ils purent rejoindre la cheffe de la famille Mormont sans trop de difficultés. Celle-ci fut d'abords méfiante surtout à cause de la présence du Limier parmis eux, mais après que la louve lui ai donné un suspicieux parchemin, elle changea drastiquement de comportement. Et en quelques jours ils obtinrent un trajet sur pour l'île aux ours. 

Peut être enfin pourraient-ils être en paix.


	26. Chapter 26

Sinead

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la boutique, à part le léger froissement des pages du livre qu'elle tenait actuellement. Ses dernières lectures avaient diamétralement changé depuis quelque temps, sous l'impulsion inspirée du maître des chuchoteurs. Elle était passée de livre traitant de la botanique et de la médecine, à d’obscurs textes mêlant histoires et légendes le tout écrit dans une langue difficile à déchiffrer qui ressemblait à la Vieille langue, mais avec quelques spécificités. Celle-ci avait été utilisée par les premiers hommes, sauf que maintenant plus personne ne l’utilisait à par peut-être les sauvageons de l’autre côté du mur. Elle-même ne l’avait apprise que sous l’injonction de l’araignée qui semblait bien déterminée à connaître tous les plus sombres secrets autant de ses alliés que de ses ennemis potentiels. Heureusement, elle avait toujours été dotée d’une intelligence vive qui compensait sa fragilité physique; elle était capable d’apprendre très rapidement et de retenir une dose importante de connaissances en peu de temps. Cette particularité était sûrement ce qui avait attiré l’attention de Varys sur elle, en plus du reste. Donc, elle se trouvait encore en train de s’abîmer les yeux sur des pages fragiles alors que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur la ville de Port-Real. Elle n’avait réussi qu’à traduire le début de cet étrange volume qui ne comportait ni de titre ni de signes distinctif, il était seulement recouvert d’un vieux cuir marron usé jusqu’à la corde. De ce qu’elle avait pu déchiffrer jusque-là, elle avait compris que l’auteur racontait les événements qui avaient mené à la conquête de Westeros par les Premiers Hommes; dont il devait sûrement faire parti. Ensuite, le texte devenait plus compliqué avec des mots souvent difficiles à traduire comme s’ils ne venaient pas de la même base en Vieille langue mais d’une autre encore plus complexe. Plus de temps passait, plus Sinead venait à se demander s’il ne pouvait pas s’agir là de néologismes calqués sur la Vraie langue, celle parlée par les enfants de la forêt. 

Dans le Nord, les histoires sur les enfants de la forêt et les premiers hommes berçaient tous les marmots jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient assez vieux pour réaliser que ce n’était que des légendes. Pourtant, les habitants de ces contrées vivaient bien plus près des anciennes croyances que le reste du royaume; et beaucoup pensaient encore que les enfants de la forêt vivaient au-delà du Mur. Elle-même y avait beaucoup songé quand elle était plus jeune, jusqu’à finir par les oublier en grandissant. C’étaient des êtres magiques, dont ils conservaient certaines créations comme les visages sculptés des barrals. Finalement, leur existence passée était indéniable, mais leur survie à leur époque était grandement improbable. Dans tous les cas, Sinead avait l’impression de tenir entre ses mains un livre mystique qui lui procurait d’étranges frissons à l’idée de découvrir quelque chose de tout à fait inconnu sur ce peuple à la fois mystérieux et enchanteur. L’écrivain racontait donc comment les Premiers Hommes et les Enfants de la forêt, après des décennies de massacres avaient décidé de signer un traité de paix. Cet épisode de l’Histoire était connu de tous, puisqu’il faisait également parti des légendes qu’on racontait; mais il y avait quelque chose d’enivrant de le lire directement par quelqu’un qui l’avait vécu. Certains détails donnaient le récit encore plus réel et prenant, à tel point que Sinead passa une partie de la nuit éveillée jusqu’à s’endormir la tête entre les pages.

« Il ne me semble pas que ce livre ait été porté à votre attention uniquement pour vous servir d’oreiller, supposa une voix mielleuse. »

Sinead releva brusquement la tête en essuyant très fémininement le filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche, avant de tourner un regard à moitié ahuri et à moitié désabusé vers l’intrus qui venait de pénétrer dans sa boutique sans faire le moindre bruit.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir inquiétée ou rassurée de savoir que vous avez réussi à trouver également des passages secrets dans une boutique aussi insignifiante, répliqua Sinead en récupérant la dignité qui lui restait pour s’en draper verbalement.

_ Peut-être que ce n’est une boutique insignifiante que pour les regards indésirables, continua l’homme encapuchonné.

_ J’en conclu que ce n’est pas étonnant que ce soit vous qui me l’ayez conseillée alors, soupira-t-elle en sachant pertinemment à qui elle avait à faire.

_ On ne peut rien vous cacher, gloussa le maître des chuchoteurs. » 

Sinead ne se laissa pas séduire par le semblant de flatterie ni par l'impression détendue de son interlocuteur. Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir prétendre, connaître du moins un peu, son fonctionnement. Mais, après tout, qui était-elle pour prétendre le juger ? Puisque c'était de lui qu'elle prenait tous ses ordres. Elle avait vendu son âme au diable depuis bien longtemps. Et pourquoi ? Elle se le demandait bien.

« Je ne pense pas que l'envie vous prend souvent de venir visiter les quartiers de Culpucier à des heures aussi scandaleuses du matin, donc j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous amène, intima Sinead qui se rendit compte qu'elle était agacée sans trop savoir si c'était à cause du manque de sommeil ou parce qu'elle avait été surprise dans une position délicate.

_ Je venais seulement prendre des nouvelles d'une chère collaboratrice, minauda Varys tandis que la jeune femme se retenait de le reprendre sur le terme employée.

_ Je vais bien, comme vous pouvez le constater.

_ Et votre lecture progresse ? La Vieille langue représente un certain défi à ce qu'il m'est arrivé d'entendre. » 

Sinead retient un petit bruit sarcastique : voilà ce qu'il voulait ! Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir si elle avait réussi à percer les secrets dont il avait besoin. Elle fut surprise de se voir aussi amère pour quelque chose qui ne l'aurait même pas interpellée une année avant. Était-ce l'atmosphère étouffante de Port-Real qui l'influençait ainsi ? Avec l'arrivée des Tyrell la situation c'était plutôt arrangée, mais les nobles familles n'avaient pas fini d'ourdir complots sur complots pour tirer leur épingle du jeu.

« Je n'ai rien appris que je ne sache déjà, concéda-t-elle finalement. Mais je sens que ce livre ne m'a pas encore confié tous ses secrets.

_ Je l'espère aussi, assura Varys. Avez-vous pu vous entretenir récemment avec la jeune Stark ? 

_ Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir malheureusement, avoua Sinead. Culpucier est bien loin du Donjon Rouge.

_ Je me ferais gré de convenir d'une entrevue entre vous, lui confia-t-il. Le support du Nord nous serait bien utile pour le bien du Royaume.

_ Évidement, reconnu-t-elle. Avez-vous quelque chose à l'esprit ?

_ Uniquement une porte de sortie, même si le prochain mariage de celle-ci pourrait devenir encombrant. Mais préoccupez vous seulement de votre lecture, et d'entretenir votre amitié avec la jeune Stark. 

_ Bien, il en sera fait ainsi, accepta obligeamment Sinead. »

Le maître des chuchoteurs la quitta finalement après un dernier jeu de mots, la laissant à nouveau seule dans sa boutique. Elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour décider si cette visite impromptue était déplacée ou non. Elle préféra prendre le livre dans sa chambre, en espérant ainsi finir sa nuit avant que le soleil ne se lève définitivement. Alors qu'elle allait pour le fermer, elle traduisit mécaniquement un mot :  _ pacte _ . Elle se souvenait bien qu'il avait été question d'un pour établir la paix entre les premiers hommes et les enfants de la forêt. De ce qu'elle savait il incluait de laisser les forêts au second et de ne pas toucher aux barrals. Pourtant, le texte paraissait bien plus long à ce sujet. Incapable de laisser sa curiosité insatisfaite, la jeune femme s’assit sur son lit et se plongea à nouveau dans sa lecture. Apparemment, si elle traduisait bien les deux peuples avaient scellé leur pacte grâce à une _ création _ mutuelle qui servait de pont entre eux et de garant du respect de leurs engagements. Plusieurs pages expliquaient ensuite en quoi consistait cette expérimentation, mais le vocabulaire devenait plus obscure et presque intraduisible. Forcée de prendre simultanément des notes sur une feuille en parallèle, elle commença laborieusement à retracer les étapes de cette étonnante et inconnue expérience. 

Le soleil dardait de timides rayons par la fenêtre quand elle eut enfin terminée, Sinead posa le livre de côté pour relire ce qu’elle avait noté. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais les mots étaient bien les siens; elle aurait aimé se persuader que sa traduction était mauvaise pourtant même si elle était sûrement loin d’être parfaite, le sens ne pouvait pas en être très éloigné. Les enfants de la forêt et les premiers hommes avaient mêlé leurs connaissances et leurs savoirs pour unir leurs deux races pour en créer une troisième. C’était une information totalement révolutionnaire, même si la plupart des personnes qui peuplaient maintenant Westeros descendaient des Andals, le nord du pays descendaient lui des premiers hommes, et si ce qu’elle lisait était vrai, également des enfants de la forêt. Malheureusement, elle n’arrivait pas à savoir s’il s’agissait d’une union d’ordre charnelle ou magique. Dans ces temps anciens, la magie était quelque chose qui affluait dans tous les recoins du monde, tandis qu’elle n’était pas sûre que les unions des premiers hommes et des enfants de la forêt soit possibles ou seulement stériles. Si elle oubliait ce détail, et qu’elle prenait comme acquis que les nordiens descendaient des deux races à la fois, cela signifierait que certains possédaient en partie les connaissances et les capacités de ces anciens peuples. Les légendes ne seraient donc pas seulement des histoires des temps oubliés, mais seraient bien encore d’actualité ! Les change-peaux et les verdoyants, elle se souvenait encore du nom de ces êtres particuliers aux pouvoirs fascinants, et qui pourraient surtout leur être bien utiles ! Elle qui avait vécu dans le Nord une partie de son enfance, elle devait bien savoir si certaines personnes pouvaient correspondre à cette description. 

La bêtise de sa réflexion la frappa de plein fouet. Elle  _ connaissait _ très bien qui pouvait descendre de cette incroyable union : Leana ! Tous ses comportements étranges en décalés avec les autres personnes, sa façon de plus souvent sentir que savoir les choses, ses manières instinctives et animales; et même ses yeux maintenant étaient aussi jaunes que ceux d’un loup ! Ce qu’elle avait pris pour une simple particularité cachait peut-être en réalité bien plus que cela ! Comme d’ordinaire, Varys avait bien fait de la faire creuser à ce sujet, cet homme était tellement précautionneux et perspicace que cela pouvait en être effrayant. Même si cette découverte était clairement révolutionnaire, elle n’avait fait que la moitié du chemin. Elle ne comprenait pas encore l’étendue des capacités de ces êtres hybrides, ni s’ils en avaient réellement. Elle devait encore continuer à étudier ce livre si elle voulait vraiment apprendre ce dont ils étaient capable, ensuite elle devrait faire des recherches pour savoir si ces hybrides n’avaient pas tout simplement disparu pour ne laisser que des êtres au sang dilué avec seulement quelques caractéristiques physiques. Mais pour l’instant, le sommeil la rattrapait et elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Elle avait besoin de repos, pour assimiler tout ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre.

Malheureusement pour elle, on toqua à sa porte alors qu’elle avait l’impression d’avoir fermé les yeux seulement un instant avant. Elle se réveilla à nouveau, de très mauvaise humeur, en se demandant si elle était clairement la seule personne de cette ville à vouloir dormir. Sinead prit tout de même le temps de cacher son livre sous sa couverture, avant de descendre voir qui venait la déranger à une heure aussi matinale -elle jura intérieurement que s’il s’agissait de Varys elle lui fermerait la porte au nez-. Contre toute attente, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une silhouette encapuchonnée qui la dépassait légèrement en taille, et surtout dont l’identité lui était dissimulée. La jeune femme n’aimait pas particulièrement l’attitude de cet étranger, mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu décider de lui refuser l’entrée, celui-ci força le passage pour s'abriter à l’intérieur. Alors que la rousse allait lui expliquer ce qu’elle pensait de son comportement, il baissa sa capuche révélant un visage aux yeux marron et à la peau pâle, le tout encadré par une longue chevelure soyeuse brune et bouclé. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que Sinead sache exactement de qui il s’agissait.

« Ma dame, fit-elle révérencieusement. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre éminente présence dans mon humble boutique ? Si je puis me permettre. 

_ Allons, nous sommes dans l’intimité, la rassura Margaery avec un petit sourire doux, mais qui cachait une grande perspicacité. J’entends louer vos talents jusque dans l’enceinte du Donjon Rouge. »

Sinead dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu’elle en doutait fort, puisqu’elle s’évertuait justement à rester invisible aux yeux des grandes maisons. Donc, si elle se trouvait ici, c’était que quelqu’un de confiance l’avait mise dans la confidence. Enfin, c’est ce qu’elle espérait, car dans le cas contraire, sa venue ici signifierait alors que sa position était compromise; et sa présence serait alors une façon de la menacer pour pouvoir ensuite la contrôler par un jeu de pouvoir. La jeune femme vida son visage toute expression autre que la bonhomie pour s’adresser avec cette nouvelle interlocutrice qui promettait un peu de sport.

« Je suis flattée, assura Sinead avec un petit rire léger. Je me contente pourtant de faire pousser mes plantes. 

_ On m’a dit que ce n’était pas là votre unique talent, précisa Margaery en regardant toute la boutique d’un air faussement ennuyé. Certains assurent que vous fabriquez des potions d’une efficacité redoutable. 

_ Uniquement ce qui pousse naturellement dans la nature, atténua Sinead, je ne suis pas capable de plus. Désirez-vous une potion pour vous-même ou votre grand-mère? »

Elle ne faisait pas allusion à son aïeul uniquement par badinage, elle cherchait seulement à savoir qui avait bien pu l’aiguiller ici, et pour quelle raison. Varys lui avait évidemment parlé de l’arrivée des Tyrell à port-real -pour être précis toute la ville en faisant ses gorges-chaudes-, et ils avaient pus tous profiter de leurs aides alimentaires. Pourtant, le maître des chuchoteurs se méfiait d’eux, et tout particulièrement de sa grand-mère Olenna Tyrell. Cette vieille femme semblait encore mieux manier les mots que l’araignée, ce qui était déjà bien assez terrifiant à imaginer. Donc, Sinead supposait aisément que d’une part Margaery était bien plus que le visage poupin qu’elle laissait paraître, et d’une autre part que son aïeul savait peut-être quelque chose qu’elle n’aurait pas dû.

« Je dois bien reconnaître que je suis curieuse de voir vos produits, avoua Margaery avec une petite moue mutine qui devait sûrement charmer tous les hommes -et les femmes- de la cour, apparemment vous avez une très bonne potion pour la peau…

_ Effectivement, reconnu Sinead sans se laisser berner par ses fausses demandes, ici vous en aurez un à la rose... »

Elle lui montra patiemment la plupart de ses potions, ainsi que ses plantes sans que la jeune femme ne daigne finalement lui exposer le véritable motif de sa visite. Alors qu’elles se trouvaient dans un des recoins de la boutique, entourées de plantes, Margaery se baissa vers elle au point où leurs joues s’effleurèrent et Sinead pu sentir ses cheveux sur son visage. Elle se figea dans l’expectation de ce qu’elle allait entendre ensuite. 

« J’ai entendu que vous aviez vécu dans le Nord, au service de la famille Stark, déclara la jeune Tyrell à voix basse. 

_ Mon père était forgeron à Winterfell, précisa Sinead en tâchant de conserver une expression impassible. 

_ Alors vous connaissez bien les Stark? Insista Margaery comme si elle souhaitait lui faire dire quelque chose précisément.

_ Pas intimement, fit-elle peu désireuse que la vérité se sache mais le regard de son interlocutrice lui montrait qu’elle savait très bien ce qu’elle cachait.

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance, avoua la dame sans aucun sourire et ses yeux bruns très sérieux, mais naturellement cela va dans les deux sens. Je vais faire un pas vers vous, je compte sur vous pour me suivre. J’ai rencontré la jeune Sansa Stark, c’est une jeune fille charmante même si sa délicate situation la rend bien malheureuse. J’imagine que sa priorité est de quitter la ville. Et je suppose qu’elle va se tourner vers des personnes de confiance pour pouvoir atteindre ses fins. Mais j’aimerais qu’elle reste ici. »

Sinead la regarda un instant en se demandant si cela pouvait réellement s’agir d’un plan diabolique pour la coincer ou si Margary était sincère. Malheureusement, les deux possibilités lui paraissaient aussi improbables l’une que l’autre. La seule raison logique qui pouvait la pousser à lui faire une telle demande était la perspective de marier Sansa à un de ses frères Tyrell pour obtenir le Nord par alliance. Même si Robb était l’héritier, les enfants de Sansa étaient dans la suite logique. Sauf que cela allait à l’encontre de ce que Varys lui avait demandé, et encore plus de ce qu’ils avaient prévu pour la suite. Pourtant, le regard de la jeune fille à côté d’elle l’empêchait d’être totalement intransigeante. Pourquoi était-elle venue seule dans sa boutique? Si tôt ? Dans les quartiers malfamés de Culpucier? Cela ne ressemblait pas à une sortie organisée de la future femme de leur Roi. Sinead avait sincèrement l’impression que Margaery venait la voir avec sincérité, seulement sa motivation lui paraissait encore obscure.

« Par respect pour votre effort, commença lentement la rousse, je vais également en faire. Effectivement, je connais Sansa, même si je ne l’ai pas vue depuis que nous vivions dans le Nord. Si vous voulez que je l’encourage à rester ici… Il va me falloir une raison suffisamment importante pour que j’y adhère également. »

Son interlocutrice se mordilla brièvement la lèvre, elle semblait visiblement hésiter à lui révéler ce qui la préoccupait réellement. 

« Je ne peux pas dire plus que ce que je vous ai déjà révélé, soupira finalement Margaery. J’espère un jour pouvoir vous faire pleinement confiance, pour l’instant je vous demanderai juste de garder en mémoire mes paroles et celles que je vais vous dire maintenant. Je veux que Sansa reste, et je la protégerai de toutes mes forces. 

_ Je suis… Heureuse de l’entendre, reconnu sincèrement Sinead étonnée de trouver en cette jeune femme autant d’empathie pour la Stark. Je vous promets de ne pas l’oublier.

_ Merci. »

La jeune Tully finit par lui acheter un léger parfum au citron, sûrement pour justifier de sa longue absence au palais et ne pas éveiller les soupçons à son égard. Avait-elle réellement pris des risques pour venir jusqu’ici? Au risque de menacer l’affection que lui portait le Roi Joffrey? Sinead n’en était pas totalement sur, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’accorder sa confiance sans certitude. Elle avait déjà dû jouer avec sa propre meilleure amie Leana, ce n’était pas pour accorder à une inconnue ce qu’elle lui avait refusé à elle. Finalement, Sinead se retrouva seule et tenta de rassembler ses pensées. Cette journée avait déjà été trop longue à son goût, et elle espérait sincèrement continuer sur une après-midi plus tranquille et loin des manigances.

C’était malheureusement sans compter sur Varys, qui vient la chercher en début d’après-midi pour la conduire auprès de Sansa. Il s’était maquillé en une espèce de serviteur du château, elle ne le reconnut uniquement car il était le seul à connaître son vrai nom, et elle le suivit jusqu’au jardin du Donjon Rouge. Là-bas, elle retrouva la jeune Stark, assise sur un banc mais, elle espérait, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle ne l’avait pas vue depuis plusieurs mois, avant la bataille de la Néra. Elle était bien coiffée et habillée, comme se le devait une jeune femme de haute naissance; mais ses yeux étaient toujours rouges et son visage tiré malgré le maquillage. Sinead ne pouvait que regretter l’époque révolue de Winterfell où elle pouvait la voir libérée de toutes préoccupations et d’une beauté sans pareille. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu’accepter de l’utiliser ? Sinead se força à oublier ses inutiles questionnements intérieurs. Elle ne devait pas s’apitoyer sur ses connaissances passées, elle savait à quoi elle s’exposait quand elle était partie dans le Nord, maintenant elle devait assumer ses choix et leurs conséquences. 

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te rendre visite avant, s'excuser platement Sinead.

_ Ce n’est pas grave, répondit simplement Sansa d’une voix tellement détachée que s’en était presque troublant. Tout le monde fait ce qu’il peut. 

_ Peut-être, fit-elle, mais je peux faire mieux. Je sais que tu peux avoir l’impression que tout le monde t’as abandonné mais c’est faux. Leana… Leana fait de son mieux, et je veille aussi sur toi à ma façon. 

_ Une façon imperceptible alors, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille. »

Sinead accusa le coup en grimaçant, elle avait oublié la capacité qu’avait Sansa à parfois parler crûment de façon très déstabilisante et inattendue. Il était vrai qu’elle avait à peine treize ans, et il lui arrivait donc de se comporter en tant que tel. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir? Elle était seule parmi des lions, maltraitée comme elle n’osait l’imaginer, et pourtant elle continuait de lutter. Sinead reconnaissait bien là le sang Stark qui coulait dans ses veines, les gens du Nord étaient incassables. Dans tous les cas, continuer cette discussion risquait d’être seulement désagréables pour toutes les deux. 

« J’ai eu la visite d’une dame de haute naissance à ma boutique ce matin, expliqua finalement la rousse pour changer de sujet. »

L’expression de Sansa changea diamétralement, son visage se détendit et son regard se mit à pétiller avec une curiosité difficilement restreinte. De son côté, Sinead commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce qui se passait sous son nez.

« Je ne sais pas si tu la connais, reprit la plus âgée en continuant à nourrir le suspense, mais elle était brune et avait des yeux marron…

_ Margaery, soupira Sansa avant de se reprendre les yeux écarquillés, je veux dire c’est sûrement Dame Margaery Tyrell. Elle est vraiment brave pour oser se promener dans les bas quartiers ! 

_ Effectivement, reconnu Sinead en retenant un petit sourire amusé par la réaction de son amie. 

_ Et… Pour quelle raison est-elle venue vous voir ? S’enquit Sansa en peinant à dissimuler son intérêt soudain pour la question.

_ Elle m’a parlé de toi, avoua la rousse en plissant les yeux pour étudier la réaction de la jeune Stark.

_ De moi? S’empourpra Sansa. Je n’ai rien d’intéressant pourtant. Je ne suis que…

_ Ça va aller, lui assura doucement Sinead en posant sa main sur la sienne, c’est juste moi. Tu ne crains rien avec moi, je te le promets. Margaery s’inquiète seulement de savoir si tu étais heureuse ici. 

_ Je le suis, assura-t-elle malgré son regard fuyant. Enfin, surtout en sa compagnie. »

Sinead retient un petit sourire victorieux face à ce demi-aveu de son amie qui semblait devenir progressivement aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Donc, il y avait bel et bien quelque chose entre ces deux jeunes filles, mais pouvait-elle vraiment faire confiance à la jeune Tyrell pour prendre soin de Sansa? Elle grimaça en se rendant compte du fil de ses pensées, le bien-être de son amie était important à ses yeux mais malheureusement pas primordiale. Et puis, face à Joffrey, la situation de Sansa pouvait être difficilement pire. Le seul problème c’était son union avec Tyrion Lannister, ces lions étaient près à tout pour grignoter tout le territoire de Westeros. Pourtant, Sinead était certaine que Varys trouverait une solution pour récupérer l’influence des Stark qui restait à Port-Real. 

« Reste près d’elle alors, lui conseilla Sinead. Je sais que tu rêves de repartir dans le Nord, mais parfois il ne faut pas suivre nos désirs.

_ Je ne sais pas, se morfondit Sansa. Je veux revoir ma famille.

_ Et tu la reverras, promit-elle. Quand la guerre sera finie, vous serez réunis.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce qu’est l’amour? Demanda soudainement Sansa la prenant totalement au dépourvu. 

_ De loin, éluda Sinead qui serait bien en peine de lui en dire plus à ce sujet. 

_ J’espère que je connaîtrais ce sentiment un jour…

_ J’en suis sur, lui assura la rousse. »

Le reste de la conversation dériva sur des sujets plus badins comme les tartes aux citrons, jusqu’à ce qu’il se fasse trop tard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Sinead prit congé de son amie et retourna dans sa boutique en se demandant si elle avait réussi à faire changer d’avis Sansa. Elle savait que celle-ci travaillait de son côté pour essayer de s’enfuir de la capitale, mais Sinead avait besoin qu’elle y reste pour l’instant. Et qu’elle en parte uniquement quand Varys aurait décidé que le plan avait suffisamment avancé. 

Ce soir-là, elle apprit que Robb avait été assassiné lors d’un mariage organisé par les Frey et les Lannister. Sinead pensa à Leana et à ses soeurs, la peine qu’elles devaient ressentir devait être terrible à cet instant. Pourtant, avec une telle manœuvre, ces deux familles venaient de ternir irrémédiablement leur réputation, ouvrant une occasion en or pour elle.  _ Bientôt, tout rentrera dans l’ordre. _


	27. Chapter 27

Sandor

Traverser une partie du pays alors que la neige commençait à tomber avait été un véritable enfer sur terre. Les chevaux avaient même fini par refuser de les porter eux et leurs bagages, incapables d'avancer dans le blizzard qui les entouraient. Heureusement, Leana semblait dotée d'un impressionnant sens de l'orientation et elle les guida jusqu'à l'embarcation qui devait les emmener. 

Ils auraient dû aller tous en sécurité dans l'île aux ourses mais Leana en avait décidé autrement. Et Sandor avait appris à ses dépends à ne pas contrarier une femme enceinte. Il n'appréciait pas de se faire ainsi mener par une femme, mais il refoula son énervement tant bien que mal. Surtout quand la gamine Stark fut elle seule envoyée chez les Mormonts pendant que eux changeaient de direction pour aller à l'opposé. 

Après ça, les souvenirs du limier restaient confus entre le froid et la neige, ainsi qu'une boule qui restait constamment coincée dans sa gorge. Il passa des jours à regarder Leana de dos, sans jamais trouver la force de réaliser ce qu'il se passait réellement. Finalement, ils avaient traversé sur cette foutue barque, avec la putain d'impression d'être à deux doigts de se faire constamment renverser par les vagues agitées.

_ Est-ce que tu vas finir par nous dire où on va ? Aboya finalement Sandor à bout de nerfs.

_ Skagos, déclara Leana pâle comme la mort.

_ Es-tu folle ?! Tous le monde sait qu'il n'y a que des foutus cannibales là-bas !

_ Ce sont des bannerets Stark, souffla la jeune femme. Ils nous aideront…

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais à la place elle se laissa tomber contre lui. Sandor l'entoura précipitamment de ses bras et de sa cape pour tenter de la réchauffer tandis qu'un puissant coup d'adrénaline le saisissait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Louve ! Aboya-t-il.

Mais elle ne lui répondit rien. Sandor aurait presque aimé que l'autre bâtarde soit là pour s'assurer de la santé de Leana, mais elle était également partie dans sa propre direction. Le limier serra la louve un peu plus fort contre lui.

Quand la fragile embarcation toucha le rivage, Sandor fut choqué de remarquer qu'ils étaient attendus. Deux silhouettes se tenaient immobiles dans un début de brouillard. Surement grâce à l'habitude, il reconnut sans peine un loup géant qu'il supposa être celui du dernier chiard de la portée Stark. Un jeune garçon le regarda avec méfiance avant de lui désigner une destination. Sandor lui emboîta le pas en portant Leana qui dormait toujours, ainsi que leurs maigres possessions.

Le limier dut reconnaître que sans l'aide du chiard il n'aurait jamais trouvé l'entrée du bâtiment. L'île était constamment couverte de brouillard, et tout ce qu'on y voyait c'était des pierres les une sur les autres. Il fallait réellement savoir ce qu'on y cherchait pour le trouver. Ils passèrent par une bouche dissimulée par la végétation, avant de longer un long couloir humide, plusieurs portes et corridors plus tard et ils étaient enfin dans une espèce de grande salle mal éclairée où se trouvait un trône. Sandor fut énervé et désabusé de voir que même ici certains jouaient au pouvoir.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Demanda d'une voix dure un homme au physique sévère qui semblait avoir été découpé dans de la pierre comme le reste de son île.

_ C'est la soeur du mioche, Leana Snow, grogna Sandor qui préférait cacher son identité le plus longtemps possible même si sa face brûlée avait tendance à donner un bon indice.

_ Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des espions Lannisters ? Rétorqua l'autre avec véhémence. Vous êtes tous fourbes et immoraux !

Avant que Sandor ait pu répliquer sur ce qu'il pensait des principes du Magnar, puisqu'il devait bien s'agir du chef de la maisonnée du même nom, Leana réussit à se lever.

_ Lisez ceci, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide en lui tendant un parchemin qu'elle semblait avoir sorti directement de derrière son armure.

Le Magnar descendit de son trône de pierres et approcha avec la démarche assurée d'un homme qui se savait puissant et fort. Son expression faciale se figea une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son aspect bourru.

_ Leana Snow, bienvenue dans ma demeure, déclara-t-il finalement avec autant de chaleur que s'il venait de lui annoncer le décès de sa famille sur cinq générations.

_ Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, continua Leana, mais je pense que je viens de perdre les eaux.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec autant d'incompréhension que s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième bras.

_ Le bébé arrive, reformula la louve avec une expression particulièrement fatiguée. 

_ Oh putain, fut tout ce que trouva à dire Sandor.

La suite fut encore plus confuse, si c’était possible, mais le Magnard prit les choses en main (il devait sûrement être plus habitué que lui à ce genre de situation), il aboya des ordres et une poignée de serviteurs arrivèrent pour s’occuper de la louve. Celle-ci se laissa faire au grand désaroie du limier qui se retrouva perdu au milieu de cette agitation. Ils furent guidés dans une chambre juste à côté, où on installa Leana alors qu’elle entrait en labeur. Les cris qu’elle poussa alors hantèrent Sandor pendant de longues journées : comment était-il humainement possible de souffrir autant sans mourir? 

La seule compensation à sa frustration de se sentir totalement inutile ce fut que la louve réussit à lui broyer la main ainsi que chacun de ses doigts tout en donnant naissance à l’enfant qu’elle portait. Il n’avait strictement aucune idée du temps qu’il avait passé debout, les yeux exorbités à regarder la louve souffrir comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Au bout d'un moment, une des servantes annonça que le bébé était dehors. Quelques secondes après des pleurs emplissaient l'air jusqu'à prendre toute la place comme si ce nouvel être voulait s'accaparer toute l'attention. Le mestre emmaillota le nourrisson et fit mine de le présenter au limier, mais celui-ci fit plusieurs pas en arrière comme si sa simple proximité risquait de le brûler plus sûrement que des flammes. Le sage ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa surprise, il se détourna finalement de lui pour déposer le nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère qui souriait malgré sa fatigue apparente.

_ Ce bébé a un nom ? Demanda le mestre qui restait très professionnel. 

_ Ragnar Clegane, affirma Leana avec ses yeux jaunes qui brillaient d’une intensité nouvelle malgré la pâleur de sa peau.

_ Clegane est un nom pourrie jusqu’à la moelle, rétorqua Sandor, il ne portera pas ce putain de nom !

La simple idée d’allonger l'arbre généalogique de sa famille le rendait fou, il ne restait plus que son monstre de frère et lui, quand ils seraient morts l’histoire pourrait enfin les oublier. Il était donc hors de question de mêler un nouvel être innocent aux sordides histoires qu’étaient les leurs. 

_ Il portera le nom de son père, assura la louve sans se laisser intimider par sa colère. Un nom ne définit personne, c’est nous-même qui définissons notre nom.

La rage de Sandor s'essouffla en entendant ces mots, il y avait tellement de conviction et de force en-eux qu’il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les ignorer. Le mestre s'effaça en comprenant que le couple avait besoin d'intimité, et les servantes le firent à leur tour une fois qu’elles se furent assurées que la louve ne manquait de rien. Le limier se retrouva alors à nouveau idiot, sans savoir quoi faire de ses deux mains ni où poser son regard. 

_ Prends-le, murmura Leana en lui tendant le nourrisson.

_ Je ne peux pas… Je ne v…

Il n’acheva pas ses mots oralement, mais ils résonnèrent dans son esprit  _ je vais le salir _ .  _ Mais mains ne peuvent pas toucher quelque chose d’aussi innocent, je n’en suis pas digne _ . C’était un terrible désespoir de s’en rendre compte, même pour lui. Il était une machine à tuer, ses mains ne sauraient pas s’occuper d’un être aussi fragile, c’était tout simplement inconcevable. 

_ Assis-toi, insista finalement la louve avec une patience infinie.

Le limier se retrouva sur le lit sans même vraiment réfléchir, l’odeur de sang et de transpiration agressa son odorat mais il prit soin de ne pas déranger Leana. Celle-ci le regardait de ses yeux jaunes sans le quitter du regard, comme un animal fixant sa proie. Il se retrouvait dans une situation tellement surréaliste qu’il ne pensait même pas à réagir ou s’énerver, c’était comme si on avait déconnecté son esprit. La louve déposa délicatement le nourrisson entre ses mains, l’obligeant à s’en saisir pour ne pas le voir tomber. 

_ Tu es f…

Ces mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il vit le bébé s’agiter puis ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder avec curiosité. Il semblait fatigué d’avoir autant pleuré, mais ses pupilles sombres le fixèrent avec autant d’intensité que celles de la louve.

_ Il te ressemble déjà, plaisanta Leana en posant sa tête contre son épaule. 

_ Arrête de dire des conneries, répliqua Sandor surpris de se voir autant affecté par la présence du nourrisson dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas m’en occuper, il deviendrait un monstre…

_ Tu peux, et tu veux, le coupa la louve avec humeur. C’est ton fils que tu le veuilles ou non, il n’y a plus de marche arrière maintenant. 

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi autoritaire, s’étonna le limier complètement déstabilisé par tous ce qui arrivait.

_ Et tu n’as encore rien vu, affirma-t-elle. Ragnar et moi allons te mener la vie dure, je te le promets. 

_ Je n’en doute pas, grommela Sandor renfrogné.

Finalement, Leana s’endormit, tout simplement épuisée, et Sandor resta à ses côtés incapable de bouger car Ragnar s’était également assoupi dans ses bras.  _ ça commence bien _ , songea-t-il désabusé.

🐶🐶🐶🐶

Il y avait des choses improbables dans le monde. Des personnes, des événements que même lui avait du mal à accepter. Pourtant, cette chienne de vie l'avait forcé à accepter tout un tas de choses bien merdiques. Mais ce qu'il était entrain de regarder dépassait largement l'entendement. Il était incapable d'accepter la réalité de ce petit être qui dormait entre eux. Leana épuisée dormait déjà depuis longtemps, pourtant lui n'osait pas fermer les yeux de peur que tout disparaisse. Ils étaient dans une chambre plutôt spacieuse aux murs de pierres dénudés et au confort spartiate. Ils devaient entasser plusieurs couvertures pour éviter de sentir le froid mordant de l'hiver, mais c'était toujours mieux que de dormir dehors, sur la route. 

Sandor avait finit par accepter la présence de ce… de son fils : ce tout petit être était une partie de lui, il représentait l’espoir et le meilleur de lui-même. Il était si fragile mais pourtant il le regardait avec une confiance qui troublait constamment le limier. Comment allait-il pouvoir l’élever? Comment le rendre fier de son père qui n’était qu’un monstre? Combien de temps mettrait-il avant de réaliser ce qu’il était et commencer à le haïr? C’était des questions auxquelles il pensait chaque jour et auxquelles se mêlaient d’autres inquiétudes. Ragnar était un Clegane maintenant, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Son grand-père était mort, Gregor était donc le lord Clegane; il n’y avait plus personne à part lui dans leur famille maudite. Et, il ne voulait pas que son enfant soit sous les ordres de son monstrueux frère. Il avait toujours voulu le tuer depuis qu’il était enfant, à cause de toutes les atrocités qu’il avait commises, mais maintenant il le désirait aussi pour offrir un meilleur futur à son fils. 

Il le regardait justement dormir entre lui et la louve. Il avait encore du mal à accepter que ce petit être soit réellement là, après tout ce qui était arrivé. Quand ils avaient quitté l’île aux Ourses, Leana était déjà tellement grosse qu’il avait été constamment terrifié qu’elle accouche dans la nature. Il savait très bien que dans des temps aussi incertains, la survie de la mère ou de l’enfant pouvait être compromise, et les voir tous deux en bonne santé auprès de lui le remplissait d’une reconnaissance qu’il ne savait pas à qui adresser. 

Il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à devenir père, et maintenant il n’avait aucune idée de comment s’occuper de son enfant. Pourtant, il essayait sincèrement, et il voulait croire qu’il pouvait arriver à lui donner une vie heureuse, différente de la sienne. Ici, ils étaient en sécurité; mais au fond de lui, il savait qu’un jour viendrait où ils devraient sortir de leur cachette et affronter leurs ennemis. Le nourrisson s’agita dans son sommeil, sûrement en proie à un cauchemars, et il se mit à gémir doucement.

« Dors Ragnar. Dors, je te protège, le berça-t-il en caressant les premiers cheveux bruns de celui-ci. »

🐶🐶🐶🐶

Sandor vérifia que Ragnar était bien installé contre son torse, le mestre leur avait montré comment le porter en l’emmayotant dans des linges puis en passant ceux-ci autour des côtes et dans le dos d’un adulte. Ils avaient pris soins de l’enrouler dans suffisamment de couvertures pour qu’il n’attrape pas froid : l’hiver n’était plus une notion lointaine, ici dans le Nord la température était glaciale et la neige tombait presque tout les jours. Mais, la louve avait besoin de s’exercer en extérieur, et il l’avait suivie avec leur nourrisson qui dormait présentement. 

« Tu devrais rester à l’intérieur, tenta une nouvelle fois Leana en s’adressant à Rickon qui les avait suivis.

_ Je veux rester avec vous, insista celui-ci avec une mine boudeuse. »

Contrairement à Arya qui avait connu Sandor avant, Rickon n’avait aucun a priori par rapport à lui. Pour le petit garçon, s’il était avec sa soeur alors c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour mériter sa confiance. Et il semblait avoir décidé de rester constamment avec eux depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, sûrement de peur de se retrouver à nouveau tout seul. Le limier se serait sûrement énervé d’avoir un morveux constamment dans les pieds, mais celui-ci était étrangement calme et taciturne. Il était toujours suivi de son loup, et généralement il se contentait de s’assoir à côté d’eux en silence. Au même moment, Ragnar se réveilla et commença à s’agiter. Sandor défit les attaches avant de le poser au sol sur une couverture qu’il avait préalablement étendue. Le nourrisson se mit à parler dans son langage incompréhensible à s’amusant avec des figures grossières en bois qu’on leur avait généreusement données. 

« Tu veux continuer tes leçons gamin? Demanda Sandor à Rickon. »

Celui-ci leva ses yeux bleus farouches sur lui avant d’hocher vivement la tête avec empressement. Sandor avait commencé à lui apprendre à se défendre à la demande de Leana. Ils utilisaient pour cela des épées en bois d’entraînement qui leur avait été prêtées par le Magnar. La louve lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de se concentrer sur ses propres exercices. Peu de temps après la naissance de Ragnar, elle avait décidé d’apprendre à utiliser ce loup qui existait en elle. Sandor se souvenait encore très clairement de la première fois où elle s’était exercée devant lui.

_ Il tenait à ce moment là leur bébé contre son torse, et la louve était assise à genoux devant un des barrals de l’île, qui en comptait d’ailleurs une dizaine. Elle avait médité longuement, au point que Sandor avait baissé sa garde par ennuie, il ne savait à ce moment-là pas réellement ce qu’ils attendaient. Leana avait un comportement souvent proche de l’animal, mais il avait à l’origine mis cela uniquement sur le fait qu’elle avait été retrouvé dans la nature quand elle était enfant. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé être témoin de ce qui avait suivit. Alors que le silence régnait tout autour d’eux, le vent était soudainement tombé, et pendant un bref instant il avait perdu de vue Leana. Jusqu’à ce qu’il baisse les yeux et se retrouve nez à nez avec un loup géant. Instinctivement il avait protégé Ragnar d’un bras en cherchant son épée de l’autre, puis il avait croisé le regard de la bête et comprit en un instant : elle était Leana, Leana était elle. L’instant d’après, elle était à nouveau humaine devant lui.  _

Depuis, elle s’entraînait quotidiennement à allonger le temps de sa transformation, et le contrôle qu’elle avait sur ses instincts animales. Enfin, c’était ce qu’elle lui expliquait après chaque session. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était ainsi, ni ce qu’elle était vraiment. Sandor avait vaguement entendu parler d’histoires de change-peaux mais c’était quelque chose qu’il pensait ne plus exister depuis des centaines d’années, ou alors seulement de l’autre côté du mur. Parfois, il se demandait s’il était possible qu’elle eût été abandonnée par des parents sauvageons qui auraient fuit au Sud de la frontière. Mais, il ne lui avait pas exposé son hypothèse, tout simplement parce qu’il n’y trouvait pas d'intérêt : elle était qui elle était, et cela lui convenait très bien. 

Sandor ordonna à Rickon de répéter le même mouvement en plusieurs séries de dix, pour aguerrir les muscles de ses bras, et en faire un automatisme. Il ne pouvait pas en faire un combattant à uniquement cinq ans, mais il pouvait toujours lui donner les bases nécessaires pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté en cas d’affrontement. Il profita de ce répit pour vérifier que Ragnar n’essayait pas de fuir, il avait des tendances exploratrices depuis qu’il avait compris commenter marcher à quatre pattes. Le mestre trouvait qu’il apprenait plus vite que la normale et que sa croissance était un peu rapide, il leur avait tout de même assuré que ce n’était pas là un sujet d’inquiétudes. Le limier tourna son mufle dans la direction où se trouvait précédemment Leana, elle était toujours là mais sous une autre forme. Un loup géant noir aux pupilles jaunes avait posé son front sur un second loup géant noir mais aux pupilles vertes cette fois-ci. Les deux animaux étaient étrangement silencieux, comme s’ils arrivaient à communiquer uniquement par la pensée. Ce qui était sûrement en partie vraie. Sandor ricanna en s’entendant penser, il était tellement blasé par ce qui leur arrivait que maintenant il pouvait envisager des choses totalement tarées sans même cligner des yeux. 

Après un moment, le plus gros loup, qui lui arrivait au-dessus de la ceinture, s’approcha de lui en se mouvant avec une souplesse dérangeante tellement elle faisait rouler ses muscles puissants. Celui-ci claqua des dents près de son torse avant de s’ébrouer pour redevenir Leana. 

« Très mature, commenta Sandor goguenard tandis qu’elle prenait leur fils dans ses bras.

_ Toujours, plaisanta-t-elle sur le même ton. J’ai réussi à communiquer avec Vent Gris. »

Il avait fini par comprendre que quelque chose liait les loups des enfants Starks entre eux, au point qu’ils arrivaient à plus ou moins parler entre eux à l’aide de ce que Leana lui avait expliqué comme étant des souvenirs ou des images aux sens parfois obscurs. C’était ainsi qu’elle avait compris où se trouvait Rickon, ou qu’elle avait su que ses deux jeunes frères n’avaient pas réellement étaient assassinés par les Fer-nés. Quand elle lui avait expliqué cela, Sandor n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se rappeler que la louve de Sansa avait été tué durant leur voyage vers Port-Real, il y avait maintenant bien longtemps. Il n’était pas du genre à réfléchir ou à revenir sur ce qu’il avait commis, il était alors sous les ordres du prince Joffrey; pourtant il avait pu difficilement imaginer la souffrance que cela avait dû être pour Leana. Puisqu’en plus de pouvoir communiquer avec les autres loups, elle semblait presque physiquement liée à eux au point de ressentir ce qu’ils ressentaient, leur peur ou leur joie, mais aussi leur douleur. Avait-elle eu l’impression qu’on la tuait elle aussi ce jour-là? Il n’avait pas osé poser la question.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Sandor en tentant de refouler cette stupide culpabilité qui le rongeait.

_ Arya va bien, il reste près d’elle maintenant, expliqua Leana. Je pense qu’elle s’est liée d’amitié avec la petite Mormont.

_ C’est une dure gamine, pas étonnant. »

Leana hocha simplement la tête, en gardant le silence. Mais, Sandor commençait à reconnaître certaines de ses expressions, et il y avait quelque chose qu’elle ne lui avait pas dis. 

« Il y avait autre chose, comprit-il.

_ Oui, avoua Leana. J’ai vu Lyanna… Elle semblait comme moi. 

_ Elle se change en loup?

_ Plutôt en ours je dirais, hésita-t-elle. Mais je ne suis pas sur, ça pourrait être seulement une image de Vent Gris pour la décrire.

_ Un ourson serait plus précis, ironisa Sandor. 

_ C’est vrai, fit-elle en riant. »

Ragnar s’agita dans ses bras, et Leana entreprit de dénouer sa chemise pour lui donner le sein. Sandor s’assit à côté d’eux, et les entoura de ses bras pour partager sa chaleur. Rickon les rejoignit une fois qu’il eut finit, et il s’installa devant eux avec Broussaille. Le limier avait dû mal à l’accepter ainsi, une part de lui jugeait qu’il ne méritait toujours pas ce qu’il voyait, mais il devait avouer qu’ils ressemblaient presque à une famille.

🐶🐶🐶🐶

_ Il était devenu obnubilé uniquement par la colère, le ressentiment et le dégoût. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu’il ne sente bouillir intérieurement, ressassant inlassablement sa rancoeur et sa haine à l’encontre de son frère aîné. Non, du monstre qu’était Gregor. Il ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme faisant partie de sa famille, c’était impossible. Depuis l’incident… Depuis qu’il l’avait défiguré, il ne pensait qu’à une chose : devenir plus fort pour ne plus jamais être aussi vulnérable. Dès qu’il y pensait, il se sentait furieux et dégoûté par lui-même pour avoir été aussi faible. Pourquoi ce monstre était-il aussi grand? Et lui non…  _

_ Sandor frappa rageusement dans le vide avec son épée. C’était une lame impressionnante à deux mains, beaucoup trop lourde pour ses bras mais il s’en fichait. Il voulait devenir fort, et vite. Son père la lui avait offerte peu de temps après l’“accident ”. Gregor était intouchable qu’on lui avait expliqué, il était l'héritier de la maison Clegane et on ne pouvait pas se permettre d’entacher aussi précocement sa réputation. Cela avait forcément dû être un événement mineur et isolé. C’est comme ça qu’il avait fini défigurer à vie à seulement six ans tandis que son frère restait écuyer, et n’avait encouru aucune punition. Sandor en voulait au monde entier maintenant, personne ne pouvait le protéger à part lui-même. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son père lui avait donné sa propre arme.  _

_ Il ne voyait plus personne, il ne pouvait pas supporter leur présence avec leur regard plein de pitié ou de dégoût en le voyant, et encore plus à cause de leur saleté d’hypocrisie. Même sa soeur ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux, il ne pouvait plus rester avec elle. Il avait tellement honte à chaque fois qu’il la voyait, ils avaient toujours été semblables, et maintenant il était devenu une créature hideuse que tout le monde regardait avec dégoût. Même sa mère ne pouvait lever les yeux sur lui sans avoir cet air misérable qu'il haïssait plus que tout.  _

_ Il avait eu dix ans cette année. Et il commençait déjà à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il était hors de question qu'il reste ici, où Gregor serait bientôt le Lord. La seule chose qui le retenait encore de ne pas être un totale tyran sur tout ce qui y habitait, c'était la présence de leur père. Sandor ne voulait pas devenir un chevalier, il était hors de question pour lui d'être apparenté à la lie de ce monstre. Non, il deviendrait mercenaire, jusqu'à être suffisamment fort pour se venger de Gregor. Il le ferait alors souffrir encore plus qu'il n'avait souffert, et il en apprécierait chaque seconde. C'était la seule pensée qui lui apportait un tant soit peu de réconfort. _

_ Soudain, une grande agitation se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la salle où il s'entraînait. Sandor rengaina son épée, déconcentré et surtout agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Il attrapa sa tunique et la renfila par-dessus son pantalon de bure avant de sortir pour essayer de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il vit plusieurs servants passer devant lui sans même lui prêter attention, courant avec des draps dans les mains. Sandor les suivit par ennui, jusqu'à arriver dans le hall d'entrée de leur demeure. Plusieurs gens de leur maisonnée se lamentaient en formant un attroupement autour de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il se fraya un chemin, et on le laissa passer en le reconnaissant. Il ne remarqua qu'à peine les murmures autour de lui. Il parvient finalement à voir le sujet de l'agitation : son père gisait dans une mare de sang sur le carrelage, on avait visiblement essayait de bander ses plaies mais il était mort comme le prouvaient son teint cireux et ses yeux figés dans une expression horrifiée. _

_ _ Mon père a été tué à la chasse, déclara soudainement Gregor -que Sandor n'avait pas remarqué jusque là-. _

_ Ce monstre se tenait en face de lui, juste à côté du corps à peine froid de leur père. Il tenait encore son épée dans la main, couverte de sang, mais son visage était aussi vide d'expression que s'ils avaient été entrain de parler d'entretien des terres.  _

_ _ Je suis donc le nouveau Lord Clegane, continua Gregor sans paraître s'émouvoir du sang qui imbibait ses vêtements, dorénavant je suis votre maître à tous. _

_ Sandor se figea en réalisant ce qui était entrain de se passer. Dans peu de temps, dans la journée peut être, il allait devenir le jouet de ce monstre cruel et sans âme. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici une seconde de plus. Il entendit alors quelqu'un soupirer à côté de lui. Sandor tourna le tête pour voir sa sœur. C'était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée jusque là alors qu'elle se tenait très proche de lui. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement vue depuis très longtemps. Elle portait ses cheveux bruns bouclés lâchés sur ses épaules, son teint de peau était affreusement pâle et ses yeux semblaient excessivement las. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne semblait pas triste, son soupir semblait plus soulagé.  _

_ Sandor quitta rapidement les lieux en direction de sa chambre, il savait déjà où il allait se rendre : à Castral Roc. Les Clegane étaient des vassaux des Lannisters depuis deux générations, il n'aurait aucun mal à y être recruté en tant que mercenaire. Il attrapa le sac qu'il avait préparé depuis quelques mois, attendant le bon moment pour partir. Et ce moment était enfin arrivé. Il accrocha son épée à sa ceinture, vérifia qu'il avait de quoi tenir pour la durée de son voyage. Il quitta sa piaule sans même ressentir le moindre pincement, cet endroit n'était plus chez lui, il n'y avait que des mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant, en passant devant la chambre de sa soeur, il se surprit à s'arrêter sans le vouloir. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la demeure familiale sans au moins lui dire au revoir. Il renifla avec mépris en réalisant qu'il était toujours qu'un gamin, mais il ouvrit tout de même la porte. C'était la dernière faiblesse qu'il s'accordait avant d'oublier tout le reste et de se concentrer uniquement sur sa vengeance. _

_ Sandor n'eut pas besoin de dépasser le seuil de la porte pour trouver sa sœur. Elle était là, pendant au bout d'une corde tendue au plafond, juste au milieu de la pièce. Le jeune garçon sentit comment un vent froid le saisir complètement, gelant tout sentiments et émotions. Il referma la porte. Il n'y avait plus rien qui le rattachait ici, et l'enfant qu'il était venait de mourir définitivement. _

Sandor se réveilla sans un bruit de son rêve. Il se sentait vidé comme si ses souvenirs l'avaient vampirisé de toutes ses forces. Il resta allongé un long moment, le regard perdu dans le plafond de pierres. Lentement, il réalisa, près de vingt ans après, pourquoi sa soeur avait fait une chose aussi terrible. Il avait sombré dans son propre auto-apitoiement, incapable de voir la souffrance d'Alienor. Comment avait-il pu ignorer les bleus dans son cou? La maigreur inquiétante de son corps, ses sursauts dès qu’un bruit se faisait entendre… Et puis, le soupir qu’elle avait poussé en entendant la déclaration de Gregor. Ni triste, ni désespéré, seulement incroyablement soulagé, presque même léger et heureux. Il pouvait encore l’entendre. 

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda soudainement la louve à côté de lui. 

Sandor tourna son regard vers elle, seulement ses yeux jaunes sortaient d’en-dessous de la couverture, ses cheveux noirs qui rebiquaient dans tous les sens lui donnait l’air d’un hiboux à moitié endormi. Cette vision eut le don de chasser une partie des humeurs sombres qui l’habitaient, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir son passé s’il voulait pouvoir construire un futur. 

_ Je veux tuer mon frère, déclara-t-il très sérieusement. Parce qu’il a fait de mon visage cette putain de merde, parce qu’il a tué notre putain de paternel, et ma foutue soeur. Et surtout, je ne veux pas qu’il puisse s’en prendre à Ragnar. 

_ Tu auras ta vengeance, lui promit Leana en touchant doucement sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Et j’aurais la mienne. 

_ As-tu commencé une liste comme la petite louve? Demanda Sandor avec un rictus moqueur.

_ Ce serait trop long, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue provocatrice. Mais le Nord se souvient.

_ Toujours aussi dramatique dans le Nord…

_ On en a bien besoin les pieds dans la neige pour pas avoir l’air seulement frigorifié.

_ Je ne comprends pas votre passion pour le froid et la putain de neige.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, lui fit-elle remarquer d'un air entendu.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, visiblement très amusés de s'envoyer des piques à une heure aussi matinale. Surement réveillé à cause d'eux, Ragnar s'agita doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui était entrain de se passer. Sandor le remarqua, et il se pencha vers lui pour vérifier s'il allait bien.

_ Leana, fit Sandor l'air choqué. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce foutu bordel ?

_ Quoi? S'étonna la jeune femme.

_ Ses putain d’yeux !

Ragnar les regardait avec son air innocent, seulement au lieu d'avoir deux yeux noirs comme d'ordinaire. Le droit était maintenant aussi jaune que celui de sa mère.

  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

Sinead

Il régnait une profonde effervescence dans la capitale de Westeros, dans chaque ruelles les citadins s’activaient qui pour vendre qui pour acheter, tous dirigés dans l’intention de profiter au maximum de l’incroyable événement qui allait prendre lieu à côté de chez eux. Sinead n’échappait pas à l’agitation générale, sa boutique ordinairement peu visitée profitait d’un soudain regain de popularité au point où elle songea à la fermer pour pouvoir respirer ne serait-ce qu’une petite heure. Une foule de petits gens venaient acheter des fleurs, des parfums ou des potions aux vertues plus douteuseuses que ce soit pour paraître plus jolie, plus jeune, plus désirée… Les grands gens étaient aussi de la partie, même s’ils avaient des demandes plus spécifiques et onéreuses. Au moins, la jeune femme rousse ne pouvait pas se plaindre de l’état de sa caisse, celle-ci était remplie de pièces dorées. 

Évidemment, elle n’en avait pas une réelle nécessité donc elle en reversait une bonne partie à son commis Gavroche qui avec le regain d’activité se retrouvait à courir dans toutes la ville pour récupérer ou livrer les diverses commandes. Ensuite, elle se gardait de quoi vivre sans soucis, et ce qui restait elle le versait à plusieurs familles dans le besoin du quartier de Culpucier. C’était égale à jeter une goutte d’eau dans la mer, mais cela lui permettait de garder bonne conscience. Elle ne courait pas après le luxe, et n’appréciait pas l’opulence, tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était accomplir son but. Et, l’évènement qui arrivait était synonyme d’une grande avancée dans cette direction. Le second avantage, qu’elle n’avouerait jamais devant des oreilles indiscrètes était que la deuxième inquiétude de Varys était passée au second plan. Sinead avait rangé ses vieux livres poussiéreux, oubliant avec un certain soulagement les recherches qu’il lui avait demandé de mener au sujet de son amie du Nord : Leana Snow. Elle n’avait aucune idée d’où elle se trouvait actuellement, ni même de si elle était en vie… Non, elle avait la conviction qu’elle vivait toujours. Simplement, elle regrettait parfois que leurs chemins respectifs ne se soient pas entremêlés plus longtemps.

« Allons bon que ce passe-t-il, s’agaca un client aux poches bien remplies, est-ce que vous m’entendez? C’est un scandale d’être traité ainsi !

_ Voici votre commande, réagit finalement Sinead en reprenant contact avec la réalité. »

Elle lui fourra sa besace dans les mains avec le moins de bonne volonté possible, et ignora les quelques piécettes qu’il laissa tomber de mauvaise grâce sur le comptoire entre eux. En le regardant partir, elle aperçut un nouveau client au visage encapuchonné mais dont elle reconnaissait la silhouette.

« Gavroche, appela Sinead, prends cet argent, va me récupérer la commande au port et prends toi quelque chose à manger sur le retour.

_ Bien m’dame ! »

Le jeune garçon avait repris du poil de la bête depuis qu’elle le connaissait, était-ce le fait d’avoir accès à de la nourriture ? En tout cas, il avait prit plusieurs centimètre depuis le début de leur collaboration, et son profil n’était plus mince et inquiétant mais plutôt élancé et énergétique. Sinead le regarda partir avec une certaine affection dans le regard, même si elle savait que ce n’était pas bon d’ainsi former des liens avec des personnes dans son cas, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de Gavroche. Il était comme un petit frère pour elle. 

« Que puis-je pour vous? Demanda finalement Sinead en s'intéressant au nouveau ou plutôt à la nouvelle venue dans sa boutique. 

_ J’aimerais vous reprendre de ce fameux parfum, souffla une voix douce et chaude. »

Sinead inclina la tête, elle dépassa la cliente pour venir fermer la porte d’entrée puis elle vérifia les fenêtres avant de tirer les rideaux.

« Alors quelles nouvelles m’apportez vous? Demanda la rousse en dardant son regard émeraude sur le visage d’une beauté fine de son interlocutrice.

_ Ma grand-mère a fini ses préparatifs, avoua Margaery avec un petit sourire carnassier qui lui donnait une allure plus dangereuse. 

_ C’est une bonne chose, affirma la plus âgée. Est-elle sur que cela va fonctionner?

_ Ma grand-mère ne se trompe jamais, affirma la Tyrell. 

_ Et qui portera le chapeau ? S’enquit Sinead.

_ Est-ce vraiment important de le savoir?

_ Non, reconnu la rousse de mauvaise grâce. Mais nous devons nous assurer que la jeune Stark ne quitte pas Port-Real.

_ Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais, c’est à vous de remplir votre part du marché. »

Margaery avait beau sembler incisive, pourtant elle était entièrement dans le vrai. Depuis que le mariage de Lady Tyrell et le Roi des sept couronnes avait été annoncé, plusieurs manigances avaient été lancées. Et Sinead se retrouvait au coeur de celles-ci, heureusement mise au courant grâce aux petits oiseaux de Varys. Ils avaient leur propre intérêt en jeu, mais l’intervention de Margaery leur donnait une nouvelle carte à abattre. Et, depuis le temps, elle avait appris à la connaître, jusqu’à pouvoir avoir au moins confiance en l’amitié sincère qu’elle portait à Sansa. Alors qu'elle même était forcée à passer outre les liens qui l’unissaient à la jeune Stark. 

« Des dispositions ont été prises de mon côté, exposa Sinead. Sansa Stark ne quittera pas Port Real. Mais vous devez tenir vos engagements. 

_ N’ayez crainte, je veillerai personnellement sur elle. 

_ Bien. Prenons garde à ne pas nous revoir à partir de maintenant. 

_ Ce serait effectivement plus sage, acquiesça Margaery. »

La plus jeune esquissa un léger sourire et tendit un flacon vide à la vendeuse qui s’empressa d’aller le remplir avec ce qu’il fallait. Une fois l’objet rendu, les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent. Sinead laissa la boutique fermée le temps de regarder ce qu’elle venait d’obtenir : dans sa main se trouvait un petit bout de papier qui avait été minutieusement plié pour être passé discrètement. Elle le déroula, elle fit claquer sa langue avec satisfaction à la fin de sa lecture : enfin l’information qu’il lui fallait !

🌿🍀🍁🍂

La première partie du mariage eut lieu dans le Grand Septuaire de Baelor, seuls les deux familles concernées et des personnes choisies à la taille de leur bourse et de leur influence. Evidemment, le peuple n’était pas convié non plus au banquet qui fut donné en suivant, même si un plus grands nombres d’invités y était présent. Tout de même, toute la ville était en fête, et chacun put profiter des retombées d’une telle abondance de richesse. Les Tyrell firent distribuer de la nourriture dans les différents quartiers en demandant uniquement aux gens lever leurs verres pour les nouveaux mariés. 

Sinead observait tout cela de l’intérieur. Enfin, aujourd’hui elle allait par le nom de Sophia, servant le vin aux invités du banquet comme la serveuse qu’elle était. Elle s’était teint les cheveux avec un mélange d’herbes pour assombrir ses mèches, et elle les portait en tresses hautes. Peu de personnes la connaissaient, et si certains se souvenaient de la Sinead venue avec les Stark, ils ne risquaient pas de la reconnaître ainsi. Elle versait le liquide pourpre dans les coupelles vides, esquivant l’attention générale et essayant de garder un oeil sur les évènements qui se déroulaient dans l’ombre. 

Les mariés et leur famille occupaient la place d’honneur, sur une estrade, à l’abri sous une tonnelle. Margaery était rayonnante dans sa robe qui devait facilement valoir le prix de plusieurs années de nourriture tandis que Joffrey était toujours aussi plein de suffisance. Sinead était plutôt impressionnée que son règne ait duré aussi longtemps, mais c’était sûrement l’oeuvre de sa mère, la reine régente. Celle-ci veillait farouchement sur son fils, avec autant de méfiance et de férocité qu’une lionne. Plus loin se trouvait un second couple : Tyrion Lannister et Sansa Stark, même si maintenant elle devait plutôt se faire appeler Sansa Lannister. Pourtant des rumeurs affirmaient que le mariage n’avait pas été consommé, ainsi la jeune nordienne pouvait encore conserver son nom de jeune fille. Elle semblait fatiguée de ce que pouvait en voir Sinead, mais son nouveau mari semblait sincèrement se soucier de son bien être. Sinead éprouvait une certaine sympathie pour le nain, mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se laisser aller à cause de ses sentiments amicaux. 

Plusieurs festivités furent données, le plus souvent absurdes et humiliantes pour ceux que Joffrey choisissait de rabaisser. Sophia se contentait de remplir son rôle, son regard attentif courait principalement sur les membres de la famille Tyrell. Elle vit Olenna s’entretenir avec Sansa, touchant nonchalamment le collier de celle-ci.  _ C’était donc ça _ , songea Sinead. Les deux parentes se croisèrent ensuite, puis tout arriva sans que personne n’y prête réellement attention. Entre la comédie du Roi, l’aveuglement de Tyrion qui refusait de se laisser humilier, tout se déroula exactement comme c’était prévu. 

L’étonnement fut générale quand le Roi Joffrey s'affaissa brusquement, sa mère et sa nouvelle femme se jetant à ses côtés. Tous étaient paralysés, sauf ceux qui savaient ce qui se passait réellement et dont faisait partie Sinead. La jeune femme s’élança rapidement en direction de Sansa qu’elle voyait quitter les lieux. Heureusement, elle la rattrapa avant qu’elle ne parte. 

« Reste ici, ordonna-t-elle rapidement. 

_ Qui êtes v…., la question mourut dans la bouche de la rousse. Mais je….

_ Faites moi confiance. »

Au même instant, Margaery qui avait été repoussée par la Reine Régente vient s’effondrer dans les bras de Sansa sanglotant dramatiquement en s'agrippant désespérément à la robe de la Stark. Ce qu’elle ne remarqua pas ce fut le geste rapide de la Tyrell qui lui retira son collier et le fit rapidement passer à Sinead. Satisfaite, cette dernière le dissimula dans sa tunique avant de quitter précipitamment les lieux sans répondre aux questions pressantes de Sansa. 

Sinead n’avait aucune chance de savoir ce qui allait exactement se produire après cela, mais elle devait placer sa confiance dans les mains de Margaery. Maintenant, elle devait accomplir sa propre mission. Elle se rendit aux bois sacrés tandis que les cloches sonnaient pour annoncer la mort du Roi des Sept Couronnes. Elle trouva là-bas une tenue discrète et rabattit le capuchon sur sa tête.

« Vous n’êtes pas elle, s’exclama une voix aiguë derrière elle. Qui êtes-vous?! 

_ Reste tranquille, ordonna Sinead d’un ton glacial en sortant une dague de sous sa cape. Emmène-moi où tu devais l’emmener ou sinon tu tâteras de ma lame empoisonnée. 

_ Vous êtes folle ! S'indigna le bouffon qu'elle avait aperçut durant le banquet.»

Comment était-il venu à fréquenter Sansa, était une question dont Sinead ignorait la réponse. Surtout, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse intimider par un petit homme rond aux joues rougies par l'excès d'alcool.

« Justement, vous devriez me craindre encore davantage, susurra Sinead en appuyant la pointe de son épée à travers le pourpoint multicolors de son interlocuteur. »

Celui-ci poussa un glapissement terrifié en sursautant.

« Je vais vous emmener ! Mais gardez cette arme loin de moi ! »

Sinead laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux et elle laissa un léger espace entre le bouffon et son arme, de quoi lui donner suffisamment de liberté de mouvement sans lui donner le loisir de s’échapper. Sans grand étonnement, il la conduisit jusqu’à une baie de la Néra où semblait attendre une barque. La journée avait déjà commencé à décliner, et dans l’obscurité grandissante Sinead aperçut un plus grand navire au loin. Dès qu’elle vit une silhouette devant eux, elle poussa le bouffon sans ménagement aux pieds de l’inconnu, le laissant s’y affaler brusquement.

« Vous n’êtes pas celle que j’attendais, affirma une voix qui lui sembla reconnaître de part son intonation volontairement détâchée et mielleuse.

_ Je ne le suis pas effectivement, reconnu Sinead sans toutefois retirer sa capuche. Elle ne viendra pas. Faites vous une raison et partez d’ici tant que vous le pouvez.

_ Qui es-tu pour penser pouvoir me menacer moi? »

Le ton s’était fait plus dur et inquiétant tandis que la silhouette s’approchait suffisament pour que Sinead reconnaisse le Lord Baelish. Un frisson désagréable la parcourut à la vision de ce visage placide et indolent qui cachait un de leur plus grand ennemi à la cour. Pourtant, elle prit sur elle de ne pas se laisser impressionner, leur mission devait être menée à bien à tout prix.

« Je ne suis personne, répondit-elle avec effronterie. Contrairement à vous. La ville fourmille déjà de soldats à la recherche de quelqu’un à accuser pour la mort du Roi. Que penseront-ils s’ils vous voient prêt à partir si vite? 

_ Tu joues un jeu dangereux jeune fille, dont tu ne comprends pas les règles, la menaça durement Baelish qui ne semblait pas apprécier le revirement de situation. 

_ Je n’ai pas besoin de les connaître, rétorqua Sinead en faisant briller son épée. Je suis armée, et vous êtes pressé.

_ Nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, promit avec un sourire plein de promesses inquiétantes. 

_ Je n’en doute pas. »

Sinead resta plantée, son arme à la main jusqu’à ce que la barque ait rejoint le bâteau principale avec les deux hommes à son bord. Alors qu’elle se résignait à faire demi-tour, il lui sembla entendre le bruit de quelque chose tombant à l’eau mais elle était trop loin pour s’assurer qu’elle n’ait pas rêvé. 

Ce soir-là, quand Sinead regagna son lit, elle réalisa que son temps à Port-Real touchait à sa fin. Elle voyait encore le visage dérangeant de Baelish en s’endormant.  _ Cet homme est une menace _ , songea-t-elle en sombrant dans le sommeil,  _ il faudra que je le tue _ .

🌿🍀🍁🍂

Quelques jours plus tard, Sinead partageait une tasse de thé fumant avec un homme à l’allure pouilleuse et aux vêtements douteux.

«Alors quelle est la situation au palais? Demanda la botaniste en grignotant un biscuit à l'amande. 

_ La reine est persuadée de la culpabilité du Lord Tyrion Lannister et de la Lady Sansa Stark, expliqua le pouilleux. Mais la seconde est cloîtrée dans les appartements de Margaery Tyrell la seule solution pour l’en sortir serait d’y envoyer la garde dorée mais cela reviendrait à déclarer la guerre à Hautjardin.

_ Ce que personne ne veut évidemment, calcula Sinead.

_ Évidemment, reprit son interlocuteur. La haine que vous la Reine Cersei à son jeune nain de frère n’est pas nouvelle. La mort de son fils est tout ce qu’il lui fallait pour s’en débarrasser définitivement. 

_ Peut-il s’en sortir? 

_ Personne ne prendrait le risque de se mettre la Reine à dos. Le duel juridique a eu lieu dans la matinée, et Lord Martell a été tué par Ser Clegane. Maintenant, plus rien ne se tient entre le lutin et sa fin certaine.

_ C’est regrettable, soupira Sinead. »

Elle vit le regard réprobateur de son interlocuteur, et elle en ressentit un profondément agacement. C’était facile pour lui de se comporter comme s’il était un être au-dessus des bassesses humaines. Sauf que elle ne parvenait pas à s’en détacher encore complètement. Elle ressentait des émotions, des sentiments à différents degrés pour différentes personnes, et elle pouvait aussi sentir des regrets dans sa poitrine. Ce qui ne serait sûrement jamais le cas de Lord Varys, l’araignée. Ils s’étaient servis de Tyrion pour le désigner responsable d’un crime qu’ils avaient ourdi sans l’en avertir, et maintenant il allait certainement être tué. 

« Tu dois choisir pour qui ta loyauté va, rappela-t-il durement. 

_ Je sais très bien où elle va, assura Sinead en touchant ses cheveux avec certitude. Je n’aime seulement pas nos méthodes pour y parvenir.

_ Si nous ne le faisons pas, personne ne le fera. Des sacrifices sont nécessaires. 

_ Mais les choix restent les nôtres. J’ai seulement besoin de me faire à l’idée de vivre avec le reste de ma vie. 

_ Réfléchis-y vite, car maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer. Notre seule chance est de continuer à avancer sans regarder en arrière. 

_ J’en ai bien conscience, affirma Sinead avec un regard amère. »

Le reste de la conversation s’éternisa sur des sujets moins tendus comme le vin des cités libres, et du prix de celui-ci. Varys semblait très intéressé à l’idée d’en acquérir un tonnelet, et Sinead se fit un plaisir de s’étendre sur les solutions qu’elle pouvait lui proposer. 

Quand ils se quittèrent ce soir-là, la jeune femme se doutait fermement que ses derniers jours à Port-Real étaient bels et bien comptés. Seulement elle qui était toujours allée de l’avant sans regarder en arrière justement, se demandait maintenant les conséquences que cela aurait. En quittant le Nord, la famille Stark avait connu une chute prodigieuse et ses membres étaient encore en danger. Si elle quittait le Sud que se passerait-il? Qui allait protéger Sansa? Et si Leana essayait de la rejoindre mais qu’elle n’était plus là? Tant de questions auxquelles aucune réponse parfaite n’existait. 

Finalement, Sinead se glissa au lit avec comme livre de chevet le volume que lui avait confié Lord Varys quelques temps avant. Elle ne l’avait volontairement pas fini, retardant les révélations qu’il pourrait bien lui faire, et qu’elle n’était pas sûr de vouloir. Seulement, maintenant elle n’avait plus d’autres choix, alors autant faire les siens en connaissances de causes. Cette nuit-là elle ne ferma pas l’oeil avant que les rayons du soleil ne viennent éclairer sa chambre.

🌿🍀🍁🍂

Port-Real ne semblait pas se remettre de l’effervescence qui avait suivit la mort du Roi et de l’arrestation de son supposé meurtrier. Même les petits gens allaient de leur supposition et de leurs petits mots pour qualifier ce qui arrivait. Alors que tous étaient bien soulagés de ne plus avoir ce souverain terrifiant au-dessus d’eux, sauf que la Reine régente était encore moins aimable. Finalement, ceux qui payent toujours le prix des erreurs des riches, ceux sont les pauvres gens. Enfin, c’était ce que pensait Sinead en regardant les pauvres passer devant elle dans la rue de Culpucier où se trouvait sa boutique. Le manque de nourriture avait légèrement diminué avec l’arrivée des Tyrells, mais l’animosité qui existait entre eux et la Reine Cersei rendait chaque jour plus incertain que le précédent. 

Alors qu’elle allait se résoudre à rentrer dans sa boutique, un mendiant s’approcha suprepticement d'elle, posant sa grosse patte sur son bras pour la retenir inextremis. Sinead retient un brusque mouvement pour se dégager, et des paroles enflammées car il parla avant elle :

« C’est le moment. »

Le sang dans les veines de Sinead se figea comme s’il s’était changé en glace, heureusement le mendiant ne semblait pas attendre de réponse et il s’éloigna rapidement. Il fallut de longues secondes à la jeune femme pour revenir de sa tétanie. Tout ce qu’elle avait fait jusque là n’avait pas réussi à la déstabiliser, mais maintenant elle allait se retrouver sur le devant de la scène. Ce qui l’emplissait d’émotions très contradictoires : à la fois de l’inquiétude, de l'appréhension mais aussi de l’excitation et du soulagement. 

Mais, avant de pouvoir avancer dans le plan, elle voulait d’abords conclure tout ce qu’elle avait commencé ici. Terminer une page, avant d’en commencer une nouvelle en somme. Sinead était donc entrain de ranger sa boutique, triant ce qui pourrait être vendu et ce qui pourrait continuer à pousser sans son aide; quand Gavroche fit son entrée.

« Bonjour m’dame. Tu voulais m’voir? Demanda-t-il en fixant ses yeux marrons sur elle. 

_ Oui Gavroche, acquiesça Sinead. Comment vas ta famille? »

En plus de sa mère, elle savait que le gamin avait également deux plus jeunes soeurs qui étaient nées en même temps : des jumelles. Ce genre de naissance était difficile, mais leur génitrice avait miraculeusement survécue, pour se retrouver confrontée à devoir nourrir deux bouches de plus au lieu d’une. Heureusement pour eux, Sinead avait augmenté la paye qu’elle donnait à Gavroche pour s’assurer que sa famille puisse vivre dignement, mais en prenant soin qu’ils ne puissent pas non plus attirer la convoitise des autres habitants du quartier. Elle avait déjà vu ce que cela pouvait donner une fois, maintenant elle était plus précautionneuse. 

« Les morveuses sont en formes, avoua Gavroche visiblement pas très satisfait de cette situation, et maman est moins fatiguée.

_ C’est bien, assura Sinead rassurée par ce qu’elle entendait. »

Soudain, elle se mit à hésiter. Elle avait prévu de révéler son départ à son jeune commis, sauf qu’elle venait de se demander si cela ne serait pas plus simple de disparaître sans un mot. Au moins ses ennemis auraient plus de mal à la retrouver, et ils ne pourraient rien tirer de Gavroche même s’ils essayaient. Sinead secoua sa tête pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées : elle n’était pas comme ça. Même si elle poursuivait le même but que Varys, elle faisait les choses à sa manière, un point c’est tout.

« Gavroche, je vais bientôt partir. Demain soir au plus tard, précisa-t-elle en dardant un regard mortellement sérieux sur le gamin. »

Celui-ci sembla un instant plutôt perdu et déstabilisé, mais il prit sur lui pour essayer de dissimuler son désaroie. Ce qui fit penser à Sinead que ce garçon pourrait aller loin en grandissant : il était débrouillard, vif et il savait s’adapter rapidement aux situations qu’on lui présentait. 

« Tu ne me diras pas où tu vas, grommela-t-il avec une lucidité toute à son honneur. J’peux savoir pourquoi n’empêche? 

_ J’ai quelque chose à accomplir, avoua Sinead en plissant les yeux. »

Il était peu probable que Gavroche comprenne ses réelles motivations malgré sa vivacité d’esprit, sa condition de naissance ne lui permettait pas de ne serait-ce qu’imaginer ce qui se tramait dans les ombres du jeu des trônes. Sinead soupira face à l’expression renfrognée du gamin qui semblait avoir sentit son manque de confiance en lui. Il était encore jeune, et dépendant de ce que les autres lui donnaient. Il était peut-être temps qu’elle le libère de ses chaînes pour qu’il apprenne à voler de ses propres ailes.

« Je ne reviendrai pas Gavroche. Ou en tout cas je ne serais plus la Sinead qui tient une boutique de fleurs et de potions, expliqua-t-elle sans émotions. Tu ne pourras plus compter sur moi pour gagner ton pain ni pour prendre soin de ta famille. 

_ J’le faisais d’jà avant qu’t’arrives, se braqua--t-il complètement.

_ Effectivement. Mais les temps ne vont que se durcir. L’hiver arrive, bientôt la neige recouvrira aussi Port-Real et personne ne se préoccupera de savoir si les habitants sont en sécurité. Tu devras prendre soin de ta famille malgré tout. Si tu ne sais pas où aller…, Sinead sortit une petite clef de sa tunique et la tendit à Gavroche, je te la donne, tu trouveras de quoi t’aider ici. »

Le gamin prit la clef entre ses doigts agiles et la regarda un instant avec un air pensif. 

« Je vais garder ça, affirma-t-il finalement, mais t’viendras la chercher, j’attendrais ! »

Sinead commença à ouvrir la bouche pour s’exclamer mais Gavroche avait déjà filé par la porte d’entrée. La jeune femme secoua la tête, consternée par ces adieux tout à fait inattendus. Tout en reprenant son rangement, elle songea à la dernière personne à qui elle souhaitait dire au revoir ici : Sansa. Et elle connaissait justement quelqu’un qui pourrait lui permettre de la rencontrer une dernière fois.

Évidemment, tout plan mûrement réfléchis se passait la nuit. Sinead avait quitté sa boutique sans un regard en arrière : elle avait aimé jouer à la botaniste, mais maintenant un plus grand rôle l’attendait. Elle se faufila dans le château avec l’aide de Varys dont les connaissances étaient de plus en plus inquiétantes à mesure qu’elle s’en rendait compte. L’eunuque lui indiqua un chemin à suivre pour se rendre dans les appartements de la benjamine Tyrell, où se trouvait normalement l’héritière Stark. Sinead évolua dans les raccourcis ténébreux et poussiéreux en tenant sa lampe vaille que vaille devant elle, la moindre erreur sur son itinéraire et elle était sur de passer le restant de ses jours ici. Car elle était certaine que Varys ne l’attendrait pas. Elle n’était qu’un pion sur l'échiquier, par la pièce maîtresse, mais c’était la réalité pour tous, même pour lui. 

La jeune femme arriva finalement contre un mur d’où filtrait des bruits et des paroles, il lui suffisait également de coller son visage contre la pierre froide pour pouvoir apercevoir ce qui se passait de l’autre côté de la paroie. Sinead s’y appliqua pendant une brève seconde avant de brusquement reculer, les joues rougissantes.  _ Elle n’a pas besoin de moi finalement _ , songea-t-elle avec un certain soulagement. Et, Sinead s’en fut alors sans demander son reste.

🌿🍀🍁🍂

« Vos adieux ont été plus courts que les nôtres, fit remarquer Varys en apercevant Sinead déjà sur le bâteau.

_ Ma présence n’était finalement pas requise, répondit-t-elle évasivement. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant que vous êtes libre maître nain? 

_ J’ai besoin d’un verre, répliqua celui-ci visiblement de méchante humeur. De plusieurs même ! »

Il s’éloigna en clopinant rapidement sur ses jambes torses tandis que Varys lui lançait un regard équivoque : visiblement le départ du Donjon Rouge ne s’était pas déroulé aussi paisiblement que prévu. Les deux complices se placèrent face à Port-Real tandis que leur bateau s’éloignait, chacun songeant à leurs propres secrètes pensées sans les partager.

_ Au revoir Port-Real,  _ fit mentalement Sinead,  _ bonjour les cités libres !  _


	29. Chapter 29

Leana

Leana ouvrit les yeux dans le lit qu’elle occupait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois sur l’île de Skagos où elle avait retrouvé son plus jeune frère Rikon mais où aussi elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir donner naissance à son fils Ragnar. Pour n’importe qui, cela aurait pu être le début d’un nouveau départ, une chance donnée de recommencer à zéro, loin des conflits et de la guerre. Mais Leana n’était pour n’importe qui. Cette pensée ne l’aurait auparavant jamais effleurée, après tout elle n’était qu’une bâtarde de plus dans un pays qui en comptait plusieurs centaines. Elle avait seulement eu la chance d’être recueillie par Eddard Stark et de grandir dans un château, sauf que cela ne la rendait pas spéciale non plus, seulement très chanceuse. Non, c’était quelque chose d’autre qui la distinguait du commun des mortels, et cette chose ce n’était que récemment qu’elle avait commencé à en réaliser l’étendue. Elle ne se contentait pas de se comporter ou d’agir comme un animal sauvage, elle en était réellement un. Cette réalisation aurait pu être plus simple à vivre si elle ne s’accompagnait pas d’un profond sentiment de sollicitude. C’était comme si elle s’était totalement ouverte au loup en elle, et que celui-ci lui avait renvoyé une boule d’émotions d’abandon cultivée durant ce qui semblait plusieurs vies. 

La jeune femme quitta la chaleur de sa couche sans jeter un regard à son fils endormi ni à l’homme qu’elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux l’astre lunaire qui brillait dans le ciel nocturne et qu’elle apercevait au travers de la porte vitrée. Leana ouvrit lentement celle-ci, et se retrouva enfin à l’air libre avec un léger sentiment de satisfaction malgré l’air froid qui aurait fait reculer même un nordien endurci. Elle ne portait qu’une légère tunique de nuit, mais elle ne frissonna même pas tellement elle était absorbée dans sa contemplation. Un léger chant semblait s’élever du ciel jusqu’à elle pour lui parler de la solitude d’être seule. C’était une souffrance qu’elle ressentait également même si elle avait du mal à la comprendre, ce qui la rendait confuse. Leana posa une main sur la rambarde de pierres, le sol n’était pas très loin et une forêt se dressait à quelques mètres.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, et une seconde l’attraper par la hanche. Une forte odeur virile et de vin l’enveloppa et elle ressentit une profonde chaleur autour d’elle.

« Il est un peu tôt pour une balade, grommela Sandor en dardant ses yeux noirs sur elle. »

Leana sembla y percevoir une certaine inquiétude qui la ramena auprès des siens, son affolement se calma et elle se rappela qu’elle n’était pas seule. Elle avait sa propre famille à protéger et aimer. 

« C’est dommage, répliqua-t-elle avec amusement, le temps était pourtant idéal. »

Le limier se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir qui semblait lui signifier que seule une nordienne comme elle pouvait apprécier une telle température glaciale. 

« J’ai compris, rentrons, soupira Leana en simulant la déception. »

Les deux amants se glissèrent sous les couvertures épaisses, se réchauffant mutuellement dans leurs étreintes avides de chaleurs. Ils échangèrent de longs baisers affamés par une longue période d’abstinence, Leana se sentit fondre sous les caresses de plus en plus pressantes de Sandor. Malheureusement, l’agitation réveilla Ragnar qui se rappela à leurs bons souvenirs en se mettant à gémir. 

« C’était trop beau pour être vrai, soupira Sandor en s’écartant l’air dépité. 

_ Il fallait y penser avant de le faire, répliqua Leana en riant doucement. »

Elle prit son bébé dans les bras pour le bercer affectueusement mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer maintenant qu’il était réveillé.

« D’accord j’ai compris, soupira-t-elle faussement résignée. Tu préfères ton papa… 

_ Non, tenta Sandor mais il se retrouva rapidement avec son fils dans les bras.

_ Bonne chance, chantonna Leana avant de se pelotonner de nouveau sous la couverture en le regardant avec satisfaction. 

_ Tu me le payeras putain, grommela le limier. »

Le sourire de Leana s’accentua en le regardant tenter de calmer le nourrisson, la scène était assez hilarante depuis le point de vue de la jeune femme surtout avec la différence flagrante de taille entre les deux garçons. Et avec en prime l’expression crispée de Sandor qui visiblement n’osait pas bouger et n’avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire. Finalement, Ragnar semblait avoir pitié de son père car il commença à se calmer naturellement et s’endormit dans les bras de celui-ci avec un air de bienheureux sur le visage. Sauf que le limier se retrouvait maintenant figé dans cette position, trop effrayé de réveiller le monstre qu’il tenait comme s’il s’agissait d’un bibelot en verre.

« Tu peux le remettre sous les couvertures tu sais, lui fit remarquer Leana goguenarde. 

_ Je sais, rétorqua Sandor avec animosité mais la voix tellement basse que cela gâcha son effet. J’attends juste un peu. 

_ Bien sûr… »

Leana en profita sans vergogne pour se hisser sur les genoux de Sandor, et elle entreprit de s’y endormir tranquillement sous le regard agacé du limier. 

« Demain soir, nous partons pour le mur, annonça Leana sans ouvrir les yeux. Le temps sera clément le temps qu’on y arrive. 

_ Tu comptes emmener Ragnar ?

_ Je compte emmener ma famille sans exception. »

Leana n’attendit pas de réponse de la part de Sandor, elle savait qu’il la suivrait jusqu’au bout maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Effectivement, le lendemain matin le temps s’était calmé. Ces derniers jours, la neige était tombée sans interruptions mais maintenant le vent avait cessé de souffler. Il régnait à l’extérieur un silence impressionnant, tous les sons étaient étouffés par l’épaisseur blanche au sol. Le Magnar avait renouvelé son allégeance à la famille Stark, il se comportait avec beaucoup de déférence avec Leana depuis qu’elle lui avait montré la lettre de Robb. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas quitter l’île lui-même, plusieurs clans s’en disputaient encore la suprématie, c’était une guerre continuelle pour eux qui durait depuis plusieurs générations. 

« Je n’attendais pas de vous que vous vous sépariez de votre force armée, expliqua Leana alors qu’ils faisaient leurs adieux dans la grande salle du clan. 

_ Je ne peux vous accompagner, mais il ne sera pas dit que je n'honore pas mes engagements, précisa le Magnar en serrant fermement son poing. 

_ A quoi pensez-vous? 

_ La moitié de mes hommes vous accompagneront jusqu’au mur, là-bas ils répondront à vos ordres, exposa le seigneur.

_ C’est plus que ce que je ne pouvais espérer, fit Leana en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Je vous en suis reconnaissante.

_ C’est moi qui vous remercie de nous avoir rappelé que nous appartenons tous au Nord, assura-t-il. Je vous souhaite bon voyage et sachez que nos portes vous sont ouvertes. »

Leana acquiesça à nouveau et formula quelques remerciements qui lui semblaient pertinents, mais elle se sentit mieux dès qu’elle fut sortie de la pièce. La jeune femme s’adossa contre un mur de pierres froides et laissa échapper une flopée de jurons : elle n’était clairement pas faites pour ça ! Trouver les bons mots, se comporter avec déférence, tout ça la dépassait largement ! Elle avait concentré toutes ses forces pour se souvenir de quelques formules qu’elle avait pu entendre de la bouche de son père adoptif ou de ses frangins, pourtant elle se sentait idiote dès qu’elle essayait de se prêter à ce jeu. Vivement qu’elle retrouve Jon et les autres, et qu’elle n’ait plus jamais à devoir faire ce genre de choses !

« C’était marrant, se moqua Sandor avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Ta gueule, clama Leana en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre qui bien évidemment ne lui fit rien avec son armure. »

Le limier laissa échapper un bref rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

« Nous sommes prêt princesse, déclara-t-il moqueusement avant de bloquer le second coup de poing de sa compagne. 

_ Ne perdons pas de temps alors. »

Ils n'avaient personne à qui donner leurs adieux, ils se contentèrent de vérifier leurs provisions de nourriture et Leana fit le tour des hommes que le Magnard avait confié à son autorité. Ils étaient une cinquantaine, vêtues d'armures de cuirs de piètres qualités avec des armes rudimentaires. Mais, elle sentait dans leur regard et leur attitude qu'ils étaient des soldats habitués à se battre constamment et qui ne fuiraient pas devant le premier danger. C'était bien suffisant. Rickon était vêtu de plusieurs épaisseurs de fourrures, ce qui donnait l'impression de voir un manteau chevaucher un loup. Car maintenant Broussailles était suffisamment imposant pour lui servir de monture. Peut-être faudrait-il réfléchir à lui faire faire une selle, songea sa soeur. Venait ensuite Sandor qui avait revêtu son armure, seulement Leana avait veillé à la rembourrer avec un gambison plus épais et des fourrures aux endroits stratégiques qui ne gênaient pas les mouvements mais gardaient au chaud leur propriétaire. Quant à Ragnar, le nourrisson de six mois qui en paraissait le double, il était solidement accroché sur le ventre de son père avec suffisamment de couvertures pour qu'il ne sente pas le froid. Enfin, Leana elle-même avait sa tenu habituelle de cuir clouté avec une lourde cape noir qui la protégeait du blizzard. Ils se mirent en route alors que le soleil se levait à peine, mais au moins la neige n'avait toujours pas recommencé à tomber. À part le limier, ils étaient tous habitués à évoluer dans l'épaisseur blanche et ils arrivèrent en peu de temps jusqu'au bateau qui les ramena sur le continent. 

La distance qui les séparait du mur avait été grandement couverte en mer. Ils avaient déjà commencé à l'apercevoir depuis l'embarcation mais maintenant qu'ils étaient à son pied ils réalisaient l'immensité de l'oeuvre. Il était impossible d'en discerner le sommet à cause de sa hauteur et de la brume, et il s'en dégageait un froid encore plus glaçant que celui extérieur. Malgré tout, ils durent continuer pendant plusieurs jours pour atteindre Château noir qui était la destination qu'avait fixée Leana. La plupart du trajet se fit dans un silence obstiné car ils étaient tous plongés dans leur pensée et la météo leur demandait une concentration constante pour ne pas se laisser ralentir. Car même si la neige ne les menaçait toujours pas, le vent gelé et la poudre au sol les handicapaient. Deux jours après avoir débarqués, ils se présentèrent devant le château principal de la garde de nuit.

« Qui êtes vous ? Demanda un des deux gardes de la porte principale avec une mince clairement patibulaire.

_ Je dois voir le Lord Commandant, déclara Leana avec un aplomb qui eut le don de faire douter son interlocuteur qui sembla hésiter avant de jeter un oeil en direction de Sandor.

_ Mais je le reconnais lui ! C'est le putain de Limier ! Alors à ce qui paraît on s'est barré à la Nera?! Fit le garde hilare.

_ Comme ta pute de mère quand elle a vu ton visage de bite ouai, rétorqua Sandor avec un sourire provocateur. 

_ Retire ce que tu as dis connard ! »

Le garde tira son épée, rapidement suivit de son compagnon tandis que les hommes de Leana posaient leurs mains sur leurs pommeaux. La jeune femme réagit vivement, elle attrapa le pauvre bougre au col de sa chemise qui dépassait de son armure et elle le souleva du sol avec une force insoupçonnée.

« Je t'ai demandé d'aller chercher ton Lord Commandant, gronda-t-elle en dévoilant ses crocs menaçant, dis lui que sa soeur Leana est là. Sinon je laisse le loup du petit te dévorer pendant que ton copain regarde… »

Et, sans ménagement elle le repoussa brusquement sur le sol où il s'écroula lamentablement pendant que le deuxième s'étranglait d'indignation. Contre toute attente le premier se mit à trembler violemment avant de….

« Ha ! Il s'est pissé dessus le con ! Aboya Sandor hilard.

_ C'est une plaisanterie, soupira Leana en prenant sa tête dans les mains. 

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! S'exclama une voix étonnement autoritaire mais qu'elle reconnut tout de même.

_ Jon! S'exclama la louve en appercevant son frère.

_ Leana? »

Ils ne prirent pas même le temps de se regarder et se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre avec la délicatesse de deux ourses. Leur embrassade fut suffisamment intense pour que le Limier se sente obligé de tousser. Jon réalisa à ce moment là la présence de Rickon et pendant un court instant ils crurent qu'il allait pleurer.

« Tu es vivant…, il attrapa son petit frère et le souleva dans ses bras pendant que celui-ci se contentait de le regarder avec des grands yeux ébahis. Tu es presque un homme maintenant ! »

Fantôme arriva sur ces entrefaites et il vient se frotter à son frère de meute dès qu'il l'aperçut. Quant à Jon, il reposa Rickon au sol mais celui-ci resta accroché à son épaisse et impressionnante cape. Le Lord commandant prit enfin le temps d'observer la troupe qui venait d'arriver, il ne fit aucun commentaire mais ses yeux gris notèrent tout ce qui avait à remarquer.

« On a beaucoup de choses à se dire il me semble, fit-il à sa soeur adoptive, tes hommes peuvent se restaurer dans notre cantine, ils sont libres ici. Toi, Ilfred lèves toi et va te prendre une bière, la prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de provoquer une louve du nord. Les autres suivaient moi. »

Leana, accompagnée de Sandor et Rickon suivirent Jon jusqu'à ce qui semblait être son bureau. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas très spacieux ni représentatif de son statut mais la jeune femme ne s'y connaissait pas réellement. Elle avait tout de même remarqué l'état générale des lieux qui semblaient avoir souffert une rude bataille. Une fois qu'un feu se mit à brûler dans la cheminée, Sandor entreprit de détacher Ragnar pour lui permettre de se dégourdir les jambes sur le sol. Jon regarda le bambin avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Suis-je un fou pour dire qu'il semble être ton enfant ? Questionna Jon.

_ Non, tu ne l'es pas mon frère, assura Leana. Ragnar est mon fils, et son père est Sandor que tu vois ici.

_ Le limier, précisa Jon sans réelle animosité mais il sembla le juger du regard. Sers-tu toujours les Lannisters ?

_ Je ne sers personne, rétorqua Clegane. Je ne suis le putain de chien de personne. Je protège seulement ma famille. 

_ Je vois, fit Jon qui semblait satisfait par sa réponse. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit la seule chose que tu aies à m'annoncer. 

_ Effectivement, reconnu Leana. Bran est vivant aussi, simplement il est inaccessible pour l'instant. Arya est en sécurité et je devrais la revoir en temps voulu. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sansa, elle vivait également. Mais Robb…, la jeune femme dut prendre une pause et son regard se voila un instant, je l'ai vu mourir. Je n'ai pu le venger totalement mais ce jour viendra très prochainement.

_ J'ai entendu pour Robb, reconnu Jon qui semblait également affecté par la perte de son frère. Mais je suis le Lord commandant maintenant, je dois protéger mes frères ici.

_ Je sais bien Jon, assura Leana en posant une main sur son épaule. Mais je dois te parler d'autre chose. En privé. »

Le regard de Sandor lui promit de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure à son retour mais elle se contenta de lui lancer un petit sourire provocateur. Il récupéra les deux jeunes de mauvaise grâce et Jon lui indiqua où il pourrait trouver de quoi se désaltérer. 

« Alors, de quoi ne peux tu même pas parler devant le père de ton enfant? Demanda Jon avec un sourire goguenard qui donna l'impression à Leana de revoir son frère d'avant. 

_ Ne me juge pas, je n'aime pas plus les secrets que toi mais celui-ci pourrait bien se révéler une épée à double tranchant pour ma famille. Tiens, Robb m'a donné cette lettre, avant d'être assassiné. »

Jon prit le temps de lire le parchemin, son expression se fit de plus en plus sérieuse au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Je comprends ton hésitation, soupira finalement Jon. Tu dois montrer cette lettre au Roi Stannis, il se trouve ici et pourra t'aider je pense. Quant à moi je ne peux que t'offrir un toit et le couvert.

_ Tu es ma famille Jon, même habillé de noir tu le restera. Te voir en bonne santé est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. 

_ C'est vrai pour moi aussi, avoua -t-il en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. J'ai cru qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais être ensemble. 

_ On l'est, et on le sera à nouveau je te le promets. »

Leana guida ensuite le sujet sur les loups, elle avoua à son frère les étranges capacités qu'elle avait développées, mais lui-même ne pouvait éclaircir davantage ses connaissances. Il reconnut qu'il pouvait parfois sentir le monde à travers Fantôme, mais il n'avait jamais expérimenté de totale transformation. Contrairement à elle, cela semblait se limiter uniquement à travers son loup, et non pas directement sur lui. Jon lui fit alors remarquer que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte jaune bestiale contrairement à l'anthracite qu'il avait connu avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Ils mirent cela sur le compte de ses étranges talents.

Finalement, le jour commença à décliner et Jon dû s'excuser pour vaquer à ses obligations, il la conduisit tout de même jusqu’à la chambre qu’il leur prêtait pour le temps de leur séjour au mur, il envoya également chercher quelqu’un pour l’aider à s’occuper de Ragnar. Elle apprécia son empathie, après tout elle n’allait pas présumer de ses forces. Quand ils étaient encore sur l’île, les servantes du Magnar lui avaient montré tout ce qu’elle savait. Mais, ce n’était pas étonnant qu’une pupille comme elle n’ait pas été formé aux arts des couches et des langes. Et jusqu’ici, elle n’avait pas songé une seule seconde que ce serait quelque chose dont elle aurait besoin. 

Leana retrouva Sandor dans la chambre qui leur avait été désignée, Ragnar se trouvait avec lui, toujours arnarché mais délesté d’une partie des manteaux dans lequel ils l’avaient emmitouflé. Une sauvageonne se présenta peu de temps après, révélant son prénom, Vère, et leur proposant de s’occuper de leur fils pour la nuit, et leur donner ainsi un peu de répit dans leur nouvelle parentalité. Visiblement, c’était elle qui s’occupait des enfants ici puisqu’elle en avait deux autres à sa charge, au moins un étant le sien. Leana accepta sans peine, et après un dernier baiser, elle laissa Ragnar s’éloigner.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, fit Sandor en plaisantant d’une voix moqueuse, tu es une mauvaise mère de laisser ton nouveau né loin de toi. 

_ Tu es trop mignon, répliqua-t-elle en souriant face à sa grimace en entendant l’adjectif, et je n’ai pas besoin de l’avoir constamment à côté de moi pour savoir qu’il est là. »

Elle tapota le coin d’un de ses yeux, rappelant que comme elle son fils avait un oeil jaune sauvage, elle avait avec Ragnar un lien plus puissant que le primaire lien mère-enfant. S’il encourrait le moindre danger, elle serait là en une fraction de seconde, et elle était certaine que Sandor serait juste derrière elle son épée déjà sortie. 

« Alors c’est la première nuit qu’on passe ensemble sans bébé depuis quoi… Quelque chose comme huit mois? Fit Leana songeusement sans le quitter du regard. »

Elle regarda Sandor avec avidité et attendit que ses paroles fassent leur effet sur l’ancien limier des lannisters. Celui-ci finit par lui dédier un sourire torve qui la fit frissonner. La seconde d'après elle se retrouvait violemment bloquée contre le mur de la chambre, embrassant fiévreusement son amant tandis qu’ils entreprenaient de se déshabiller mutuellement avec tellement peu de patience qu’ils déchirèrent une partie de leurs vêtements. Leana poussa un soupire de soulagement en sentant à nouveau ses mains sur le corps de Sandor qui n’avait rien perdu de sa force et de ses incroyables formes. Elle entendit le grognement de satisfaction de celui-ci tandis qu’il la dévorait littéralement du regard, puis il tira ses cheveux en arrière la forçant à se cambrer sous lui. Sandor attrapa sa jambe droite et la souleva à moitié pour la mettre à la même hauteur que son entrejambe, et elle accrocha la seconde autour de ses hanches. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir le sexe dur du limier entre ses cuisses et elle entreprit de se frotter contre lui tout en le caressant avec ses deux mains. Pendant ce temps, il continuait de l’embrasser sur tout le haut de son corps, mordant par intermittence pour lui arracher de bref gémissement de plaisir. Il jouait clairement avec elle, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas été intime qu’elle en était tout simplement folle de délice. 

Mais ils étaient trop affamés pour se contenter de simple jeu comme ceux-ci, Leana commença à griffer et mordre le torse de Sandor signifiant son impatience grandissante. Il se contenta de grogner sans la lâcher, puis il la déposa sans délicatesse sur le lit. Leana se retrouva sur le dos, ses jambes toujours accrochées aux hanches de Sandor tandis que celui-ci la surplombait de toute la hauteur de sa stature. Elle frissonna d’anticipation, mais il le ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et la pénétra brusquement lui arrachant une long gémissement de plaisir. Elle pouvait à nouveau le sentir pleinement en elle, et cette sensation failli la rendre folle. C’était presque comme une seconde premiere fois, et elle s’en retrouvait totalement submergée par le flot d’émotions qu’elle ressentait. Elle avait les joues rouges et le souffle court, et elle bougeait anarchiquement tentant de leur donner toujours plus de plaisir. Elle sentit Sandor accélérer encore tandis qu’il agrippait fermement ses hanches pour la forcer à s’empaler plus vite et plus fort sur son sexe. Chaque seconde était comme un océan de délectation dans une tempête de plaisir et de débauche dans laquelle Leana se jetait corps et âme. Son orgasme la rattrapa avant qu’elle ne le réalise et elle se retrouva bientôt essoufflée, incapable de bouger sur le lit tandis que Sandor s’allongeait à côté d’elle. 

Leana se lova contre lui, et ferma les yeux en sentant ses bras se refermer autour de lui. Ils s’endormirent dans cette position sans penser au lendemain ni à tout ce qui les entendait dès qu’ils ouvriraient les yeux. 

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Leana était entrain d’enfiler ses bottes quand Sandor osa enfin poser la question qui avait dû surement brûler ses lèvres depuis la veille.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans cette lettre? »

La jeune femme retient un soupire, elle aurait préféré éviter cette discussion encore un moment, mais elle savait très bien qu’elle ne pourrait pas y réchapper éternellement. Le limier se tenait devant elle, dardant ses yeux noirs sur elle, comme pour lui couper tout échappatoire.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l’instant, avoua-t-elle mal à l’aise de devoir lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit ce qui était profondément contre sa nature.

_ Tu n’as putain pas confiance en moi? Fit-il d’une voix qui lui fit comprendre qu’elle l’avait blessé malgré elle. 

_ Non ! Affirma Leana qui voulait à tout prix effacer ce malentendu. J’ai plus confiance en toi que quiconque ! 

_ Alors pourquoi le révéler à ton foutu bâtard de frère et pas à moi? Je ne me suis putain pas assez prouvé?! Ce qu’il y a entre nous n’est que de la putain de merde? 

_ Stop ! »

Elle avait hurlé suffisamment fort pour les surprendre tout deux. Leana se passa brièvement une main sur le visage pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Elle ne pouvait clairement pas continuer avec des semi-vérités comme cela, elle ne pouvait pas avancer si elle n’avait pas le soutien de Sandor, c’était nécessaire pour elle. 

« Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne te la montre pas justement parce que tu es la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus et qui compte le plus pour moi… J’ai peur de ta réaction quand tu en sauras le contenu, peur de te perdre…

_ Rien ne pourra me forcer à me séparer de ma famille, assura Sandor d’une voix rauque en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Je vous protègerai de tous le putain de royaume s’il le faut. »

Leana ne put s’empêcher de se sentir touchée en l’entendant employer le mot  _ famille _ , il était sa meute après tout. 

« Peut-être… Peut-être ai-je simplement peur du changement, murmura Leana laissant entrapercevoir sa faiblesse. J’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance encore un peu, ensuite je te dirais tout. Dès que je serais sûr que notre famille est en sécurité. 

_ S’il le faut, accepta Sandor. Mais ne me fait pas attendre trop longtemps putain. 

_ Je ferais de mon mieux, promis Leana avec un sourire timide. »

Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement et elle fut soulagée de ne plus avoir à cacher l’existence de la lettre, même si elle ne lui avait pas encore dit toute la vérité, cela lui enlevait déjà un certain poids sur les épaules. Alors qu’ils allaient sortir de leur chambre, Sandor se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Pour hier soir, grommela-t-il en désignant maladroitement son ventre, hm, est-ce que ça ira? 

_ Oh, oui, assura Leana, les servantes du Magnard m’ont donné ce qu’il faut pour être tranquille pendant un moment. Je ne suis pas prête à donner un frère ou une soeur à Ragnar. »

Sandor opina du chef puis s’éloigna pour récupérer leurs fils tandis qu’elle-même prenait la direction de la tour du Roi. Elle y croisa plusieurs gardes qui surveillaient les couloirs, mais sa présence semblait maintenant connue et on la laissa passer sans encombre. En arrivant devant la salle qu’occupait le Roi Stannis, elle croisa une femme habillée de rouge qui en sortait. Son regard sur elle la lui laissa une impression très désagréable comme si elle n’était pas totalement humaine. Le loup en elle se hérissa, et Leana dû se forcer pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. L’inconnue ne sembla pas choquée, au contraire elle lui adressa un petit sourire amusé avant de s’éloigner. Leana laissa cette étrange rencontre derrière elle pour toquer à la porte, puis elle entra après y avoir été invitée. 

« Le Lord Commandant, m’a parlé de vous, déclara le Roi Stannis d’une voix sévère et austère. Vous avez des informations capitales à me donner.

_ Effectivement, acquiesça Leana qui étrangement trouvait dans la sévérité de cet homme un faible écho de ce qu’avait été son propre père Eddard Stark. Cette lettre a été rédigée par mon frère Robb Stark. 

_ Il n’était que votre demi-frère, rétorqua Stannis avec exigence. Vous ne partagez même pas le sang Stark….»

Mais, il s’arrêta soudain, absorbée dans sa lecture. Leana resta silencieuse, observant l’homme austère qui se tenait devant elle. Il ne semblait pas si vieux, mais son expression butée et soucieuse le vieillissait considérablement, c’était sûrement un homme qui allait toujours au bout des règles. Les-même qu’elle-même ne connaissait que trop mal, elle allait devait être toujours sur le qui-vive avec lui. 

« Y-a-t-il seulement des personnes pour attester de l’authenticité de ce message? Questionna Stannis dont le regard s’était fait encore plus grave.

_ Oui, deux, assura Leana. Maege Mormont et Galbart Glover attendent de se joindre à nous, ils ont apposé leurs sceaux sur cette lettre.

_ Bien. Si tout cela est vrai, alors nous pourrions bien gagner la guerre. »

Leana se contenta d'acquiescer. Gagner la guerre lui importait peu, le trône de fer n’était qu’un sujet de querelles pour les idiots à son humble avis. Ce qui lui importait réellement c’était de protéger sa meute, et elle n’hésiterait à se servir de personne pour arriver à ses fins. Encore moins, quelqu’un qui pense être légitime sur le trône. 

Leana lui parla également de ses autres frères et soeurs en vie, puis il lui expliqua le plan qu’il avait en tête. Finalement, ils se séparèrent. Alors qu’elle comptait rejoindre sa famille, son fils commençait à cruellement lui manquer, elle croisa Jon.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose, avoua-t-il, je ne voulais pas t’accabler hier, mais je dois te le dire avant que tu partes. Une autre menace pèse sur Westeros.

_ Laquelle? Interrogea Leana étonnée que la guerre entre les différents prétendants au trône ne soit pas déjà suffisante.

_ Les autres sont de retour. »

La louve comprit au son de sa voix qu’il s’agissait d’un ennemi cent fois plus terrible, et en elle sa part animal lui envoya une puissante impression de danger. 


	30. Chapter 30

Sandor

Il faisait tellement froid dans cette putain de partie du monde que Sandor commençait à sérieusement envisager de partir pour Dorne. Au moins le vin y était bon, et les moeurs légères à ce qu’il paraissait. Il était sur que sa famille pourrait s’y plaire… Quand était-il devenu un tel lâche? Il était hors de question qu'il revienne sur sa promesse, qu'il oublie sa vengeance et qu'il abandonne sa famille. Mais cette foutue neige allait finir par le tuer ! Un regard en direction de Leana anéanti ses dernières pensées en direction de Dorne : son sang de louve était encore plus éclatant maintenant que l'hiver était là. Elle marchait sur l'épaisseur blanche avec nonchalance, presque comme si elle ne pesait rien. Tout son corps était tendu vers l'avant, son regard portant au loin. Plus de temps ils restaient dans le nord, et plus il avait l'impression qu'elle devenait animale, sa part humaine devenant moins majoritaire dans le mélange qu'était Leana. Il devait s'avouer que c'était putain d'effrayant. 

Ragnar choisi ce moment-là pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir et il commença à s'agiter sur son torse. Car il le portait solidement ficelé ainsi durant leur pénible voyage pour rejoindre le foutu Roi Stannis (cette position était devenue putain de populaire ces derniers temps) au milieu du territoire immense du Nord. 

Leana se retourna et fit un signe pour stopper la procession. 

« On devrait les avoir rejoints demain dans la journée, déclara-t-elle à ceux qui les accompagnait. J'ai aperçu un endroit qui pourrait nous servir d'abri contre le vent.»

C'était en réalité les restes d'un moulin qui semblait avoir vécu une vie difficile mais ils purent effectivement s'y abriter du vent et de la neige. Un des hommes qui les accompagnait réussit même à allumer un maigre feu qui les réchauffa faiblement. Sandor rejoignit Leana à l'écart et celle-ci entreprit de nourrir son enfant, ignorant le froid mordant sur sa poitrine. Étonnement, elle semblait brave ainsi, à moitié dénudée malgré la température glaciale mais pleine d'amour pour son enfant. Il se ramollisait dangereusement avec le temps pour arriver à avoir ce genre de pensées… Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à avoir honte de lui, ou en tout cas plus autant qu'avant. Son désir de protéger sa famille brûlait aussi fort que celui de tuer son frère. Ils étaient sa rédemption. Et même si Leana se montrait de plus en plus taciturne, il savait qu'il en était de même pour elle. Il en avait eu la confirmation à Châteaunoir.

_ ~Une semaine plutôt~ _

« Ragnar pourrait rester ici, il serait en sécurité, assura Jon.»

Il venait de leur demander de rejoindre Stannis pour lui transmettre des informations vitales mais il semblait craindre que le voyage ne soit trop dangereux pour leur enfant. 

« Je ne vais pas laisser mon gamin avec une putain de troupe de voleurs et de meurtriers ! 

_ Je suis pourtant sûr que vous auriez autant votre place ici qu'eux, rétorqua Jon sans perdre son calme.»

Leana qui s'était contentée d'écouter sans même les regarder finit par intervenir. Sandor n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle allait dire, après tout elle avait bien confié Ragnar à une inconnue plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Si elle décidait de le laisser ici… Il ne pourrait pas accepter sa décision.

« Notre fils, commence-t-elle en dardant son regard jaune sur son frère, sera toujours plus en sécurité avec ses parents. 

_ C'est ta décision, déclara Jon sans insister. Certains de mes hommes vous accompagneront. Je vais également voir si on peut vous trouver des provisions.

_ Merci. »

Sandor retient un grognement satisfait. Ce gamin pouvait se prendre pour le chef mais il ne pourrait jamais savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir un enfant, même si ce n'était pas le cas pour lui depuis très longtemps, l'arrivée de Ragnar avait drastiquement changé sa vision des choses. 

« Je pars devant, grommela-t-il en sortant de la pièce.»

Il savait pertinemment que Leana voudrait encore parler à son frère de lait. Ces liens qu'elle avait avec sa famille était précieux, et même lui pouvait le respecter. Si Aliénor était encore en vie aujourd'hui… Sandor fronça les sourcils, il était inutile de penser à des choses qui n'arriveraient jamais. 

Châteaunoir était une grande forteresse, mais le dernier combat qu'elle avait essuyé contre les sauvageons l'avait rendue presque hors d'usage. Une partie était en reconstruction, et le reste croulait sous les nombres de personnes s'y abritant. Entre les hommes de Stannis, ceux du bâtard Stark et les survivants sauvageons, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour tous le monde. Ce qui visiblement forcait les différentes factions à coopérer bon gré mal gré. Mais, maintenant que l'armée du prétendant au trône était partie, ils pouvaient circuler plus facilement. C’est ainsi que Sandor tomba sur Tomoe en allant récupérer son fils. Ils l’avaient confié à une sauvageonne qui visiblement était dans les bonnes grâces du Commandant de la garde de nuit, et qui répondait au nom de Vère. Mais celle-ci était partie avec son fils nouveau-né et deux sous-fifres du Lord Commandant quelques semaines avant. Il arriva donc dans la pièce qui servait visiblement de pouponnière. Il y avait deux berceaux rudimentaires mais un seul contenait encore un chiards en couches, et venait ensuite un bambin plus âgé. Qui était de loin le plus dégourdis et le plus beau (la modestie dans toute sa splendeur) des trois. Ragnar était né la même année que l'autre gamin pourtant il était déjà capable de marcher à quatre pattes et de se tenir debout, même Sandor était capable de dire que sa croissance était clairement plus rapide que normale. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose dans ce foutu monde de merde où les plus faibles mouraient toujours les premiers. Quant à Rikon, il devait sûrement être entrain de vadrouiller dans le château avec son loup, il était tout simplement impossible d’espérer l’enfermer dans une pièce plus de cinq minutes. 

Tomoe était penchée sur un des berceaux mais il y avait une autre gamine qui jouait avec Ragnar. Sandor se renfrogna immédiatement, il ne la connaissait pas !

« Arrête de la regarder comme ça, le remballa instantanément Tomoe. Ce n’est pas n’importe qui. »

Même Sandor pouvait sentir dans le ton de la voix de la jeune fille que l’inconnue n’était pas n’importe qui  _ surtout _ de son point de vue. Un sourire goguenard naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il dévisageait Tomoe avec beaucoup de scepticisme. 

« Et c’est qui? La putain de Reine ? Renifla-t-il avec mépris.

_ Presque, répliqua Tomoe qui avait visiblement appris à composer avec le caractère ombrageux du limier. 

_ Je peux me présenter moi-même, intervient finalement la plus jeune en les rejoignant avec un air timide mais un regard déterminé. Je suis Shireen Baratheon, la fille de Stannis Baratheon.

_ Mpf, encore un foutu marmot c’est tout, rétorqua Sandor sans aucune déférence pour la position de la jeune fille. Je me fous que tu sois la fille de l’autre fou. T’approches juste pas de mon gamin.

_ Êtes-vous effrayé par mon visage? Demanda innocemment Shireen.

_ Te fous pas de moi ! Explosa le limier en approchant son mufle du visage de la gamine. T’as vu ma gueule? 

_ Je suis désolée si je vous ai offensé, se reprit la jeune princesse. Je voulais parler de la  _ greyscale _ je ne suis pas contagieuse…

_ Je sais ça ! Je n’ai pas besoin de ces histoires à dormir debout !

_ Ne soyez pas effrayée, fit Tomoe en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Shireen dans une attitude beaucoup trop proche pour être innocente mais Sandor ne fit pas de remarque, il n’est pas si méchant.

_ Je le suis, rétorqua Sandor, et vous feriez mieux toutes les deux de vous dire ça de tous les hommes que vous rencontrez. ça pourrait bien vous sauver de votre connerie. Et d’une partie des femmes aussi, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

_ On essaiera d’y penser, soupira la plus âgée. Si tu tiens à le savoir, ton fils est en incroyable bonne santé, j’ai dû mal à croire qu’il est né il y a seulement quelques mois. Sans le connaître, j’aurais pu lui donner facilement plus d’un an, presque deux.

_ C’est le sang du Nord, répliqua Sandor plus pour tenter de dissimuler l’inquiétude qu’il ressentait à chaque fois qu’on lui rappelait que son fils grandissait trop vite. 

_ Bien sûr… J’ai quelque chose à te dire, en privé, ajouta Tomoe. Ragnar ne risque rien avec Shireen.

_ Ce sera son problème si quelque chose lui arrive, la mère du louveteau n’est jamais loin, la prévient le limier avec un sourire mauvais. »

Ils laissèrent Shireen qui les regarda s’éloigner sans bouger, elle ressemblait presque à une poupée cassée qui attendait qu’on l’utilise. Sandor imaginait facilement que son enfance n’avait pas dû être des plus facile, mais c'était le lot de tous ici-bas. Si elle n’était pas capable de surmonter son infortune, personne ne le ferait à sa place. Le limier oublia rapidement la gamine pour se concentrer sur Tomoe. Il ne s’était pas attendu à retrouver cette gamine aussi loin au Nord, mais il ressentait tout de même un infime soulagement de la savoir indemne. Après tout, c’était elle qui avait soigné sa blessure après son duel contre l’autre fou de la confrérie. Elle avait également veillé sur Leana au début de sa grossesse. S’il pouvait ressentir de la gratitude, alors ce serait envers elle qu’il la dirigerait. 

« Il est difficile d’avoir des nouvelles aussi loin du reste du monde, commença Tomoe en s’installant sur une botte de fois dans l’écurie de la forteresse. Mais certaines nous parviennent.

_ Où veux-tu en venir? Grommela Sandor qui sentait que la suite risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

_ Le Roi Joffrey est mort, le frère de la reine, Tyrion est accusé. 

_ Tant mieux pour eux, rétorqua le mercenaire. S’ils pouvaient tous s’entretuer cela me conviendrait encore mieux !

_ Peut-être que cela finira ainsi, fit Tomoe, mais pour l’instant un duel judiciaire a eu lieu. Doran Martell s’est battu pour Tyrion mais il n’a pas survécu.

_ Qui a combattu pour les Lannister?! Demanda brusquement le Clegane en sentant son sang de mettre à bouillir dans ses veines.

_ Gregor Clegane, la montagne, avoua la jeune fille sans le quitter du regard, j’ai appris qu’il s’agissait de ton frère. 

_ Il a gagné?

_ Il est mort aussi.

_ PUTAIN !! »

Sandor balança son poing dans le battant de bois à côté de lui, le traversant involontairement et lui arrachant une insulte supplémentaire. La rage le submergea violemment tandis qu’il avait l’impression de s’être fait trahir. 

« PAS COMME ÇA ! »

Il commença à dégainer son épée et Tomoe eut un brusque mouvement de recule, mais il était incapable de le voir dans son état. Il voulait tout casser, ravager tout ce qui l’entourait pour apaiser sa soif de vengeance et de sang qui ne pourrait plus jamais l’être. 

« Sandor. »

Le limier se tourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la louve.  _ Elle le lui avait promis aussi !  _ Elle avait menti. Jamais il n’aurait sa vengeance ! La seule chose qui lui aurait permis de retrouver sa famille, de retrouver ce qu’il avait perdu ! Un putain de connard le lui avait arraché !

« Tu m’as trompé putain, gronda-t-il son épée dans ses mains, où est ma vengeance ?! 

_ Tuer ton frère n’est pas ta seule solution, expliqua simplement Leana en posant sa main sur celle qui tenait son épée. Maintenant qu’il est mort, tu es le nouveau Lord Clegane.

_ Je ne veux pas être un putain de Lord ! Je veux tuer ce connard qui m’a pris ma vie et celle de ma soeur !!

_ Tu ne peux pas.

_ C’est de ta putain de faute ! Si tu ne m’avais pas traîné jusqu’ici ! Si je ne t’avais pas rencontrée ! 

_ Si c’est ce que tu veux. »

Il n’y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, une simple et morne constatation. 

« Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire partie de ma meute, mais si tu la quittes, ne reviens jamais, déclara Leana. Va à Port-Real, rentre la queue entre les jambes pour rejoindre tes maîtres, ou va finir dans un fossé sur le bord de la route. Je ne te pleurerai pas si tu choisis cette solution.

_ Te fous pas de moi ! Tenta-t-il de la retenir. »

Mais au moment où il se saisissait de son bras, elle l’esquiva souplement et lui lança un regard jaune qui lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide. 

« Je pars demain matin, avec ou sans toi, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter l’écurie. »

Sandor abattit son épée de toutes ses forces sur la porte de l’écurie, la tranchant en deux et provoquant l’émoi des chevaux qui se mirent à hennir avec force.

« VOS GUEULES ! »

Le bougre qui était venu voir ce qui causait l’agitation fit demi-tour en le voyant, et partit sans demander son reste. Sandor en ressentit une satisfaction folle et soudain l’appel du sang se fit ressentir violemment en lui. Il voulait se battre, tuer et oublier ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Il voulait enlever ce goût de déception, cette désagréable impression de n’avoir rien accomplis de sa misérable vie. 

Le limier s’arrêta à la sortie de l’écurie. Sa main trembla en serrant la garde de son épée. Il y avait quelque chose dessus, un vieux tissus abîmé par les intempéries et l’usage répété. Mais, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que c’était à l’origine. Une broderie blanche comme la neige, avec un loup noir aux yeux jaunes dessus. Il fit un pas de plus. Sa vie n’avait aucun sens, il n’appartenait plus à aucune famille, la sienne avait été décimée sans qu’il n’intervienne.  _ Faux _ . Il n’appartenait pas à une famille, mais à une meute. Et il avait sa propre famille maintenant, il n’avait plus besoin de s'accrocher désespérément au passé pour exister. 

« Je suis un putain d’idiot, déclara-t-il en réalisant ce qu’il venait de se passer. »

Comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu’une seconde que sa vie ne servait à rien? Il devait protéger Ragnar et Leana, il devait rester à leurs côtés coûte que coûte.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, fit Leana. »

Sandor se tourna brusquement vers le son de la voix, et il découvrit la louve négligemment assise sur un tonneau de vin juste à la sortie de l’écurie. Elle ne le regarda même pas, mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu’elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Allons fêter la mort de ton frère en se rendant débiles avec leur piquette, proposa-t-elle, un long voyage nous attend demain. 

_ Tu es folle, soupira Sandor.

_ Je sais bien. 

_ Tu es folle de rester avec un abruti comme moi, ajouta-t-il.

_ Tu es mon loup, assura Leana en le prenant pas la main, aussi abruti sois-tu. »

_ ~Dans le présent~ _

Il ne restait plus rien pour Sandor à part son désir ardent de protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers, il n’était pas prêt de répéter ses erreurs du passé. Maintenant, il était suffisamment fort pour s’en assurer, il ferait tous les sacrifices sans hésiter. 

Il leur fallut une longue semaine pour rejoindre la troupe de Stannis qui stationnait dans ce qui, ironiquement, s’appellait la forêt des loups. Ils se trouvaient encore à la lisière mais une cible importante semblait se tenir loin de là. Sandor se demandait pourquoi ils étaient venus se mêler à la guerre d’un autre, mais il ne doutait pas que Leana finirait par lui expliquer leur réel intérêt dans l’histoire. En attendant, il n’était pas contre de pouvoir enfin dégourdir son épée qui était restée trop longtemps inutilisée. Dès qu’ils arrivèrent, la louve fut demandée dans la tente de l’auto-proclamé Roi des Sept couronnes. Sandor ravala sa curiosité, et il s’occupa de leur monter une tente avec ce que leur avait gracieusement offert le Lord Commandant. Même s’il n’appréciait guère ce jeune garçon qui semblait sortir des seins de sa mère, il devait reconnaître qu’il y avait en lui un certain courage. Il n’aurait pas apprécié de se retrouver dans sa position : le cul entre les sauvageons et les hommes de la garde de nuit. 

Il fallut à Sandor un bon moment pour réussir à faire quelque chose de correct qui se retrouva être un espace assez restreint mais avec suffisamment de couvertures pour couper le froid extérieur au moins un peu. Il déposa Ragnar sur le tapis au milieu et celui-ci entreprit de faire le tour en parlant dans son langage de nourrisson. Certaines choses étaient compréhensibles à force d’habitude, mais pour l’instant il semblait surtout content d’être libre de ses mouvements. Sandor était lui aussi content de ne plus à avoir le porter constamment sur son torse… Broussaille, le loup géant vient s’allonger au milieu, Ragnar et Rickon en profitèrent pour se serrer contre sa fourrure épaisse. Sandor avait entendu que ces animaux étaient presque sauvages, et n’obéissaient qu’à leur maître pourtant celui-ci ne semblait pas dérangé par Ragnar. 

« Je suis là, fit Leana en rentrant dans la tente. Beau boulot. 

_ J’espère ne pas à avoir à faire ça tous les jours…

_ Ne t’inquiètes pas, assura-t-elle en s’asseyant. Bientôt nous serons chez nous. 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu appelles chez nous? 

_ Winterfell, si tu le désires. Sinon nous irons au château Clegane.

_ Commençons par Winterfell. Comment ton entrevue avec Stannis s’est-elle passée? 

_ Je l’ai prévenu pour Karstark, je ne pense pas qu’il fera dans le demi-mesure, pour avoir voulu le trahir il va sûrement le faire tuer. Demain, nous reprenons Motte-la-forêt aux fer-nés. »

🐶🐶🐶🐶

La garnison des fer-nés comptait à peine deux cents hommes, tandis que Stannis avait réussi à réunir quasiment deux milles hommes. Le seul avantage de leurs adversaires était leur forteresse, mais celle-ci ne les protégea pas bien longtemps. Sandor fut un des premiers à se hisser sur les remparts, brandissant son épée à deux mains sans hésitation, et l’abattant pour faire éclater des gerbes de sang. Pendant un long moment, plus rien n’existait à part sa soif de violence et de combat. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait pleinement vivant car il n’y avait que sur le champs de bataille qu’il pouvait être lui-même. 

Malheureusement, se fut rapidement fini et la cheffe des fer-nés fut faite prisonnière par Stannis qui espérait sûrement s’en servir pour faire pression auprès de sa maison, peut-être espérait-il même une rançon. Dans tous les cas, son armée pu s'agrandir avec l’arrivée de Alysane Mormont, une des filles de Lady Maege. Juste après cela, ils furent également rejoint par des alliés Stark qui fuyaient Winterfell maintenant occupé par le bâtard Bolton. L’armée de Stannis comptait maintenant plus de cinq milles hommes. Seulement, l’hiver était là. 

La forteresse de Motte-la-forêt leur offrait un certain confort et abri pour les protéger du froid et de la neige, mais il était certain que s’ils ne se mettaient pas en marche immédiatement pour Winterfell, ils ne pourraient pas le faire avant plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois. De plus, ils venaient d’apprendre que Ramsay Bolton, le bâtard de Lord Bolton devait marier Arya Stark sous peu de jours. Les garçons d’Eddard Stark étant tous considérés comme morts depuis que Theon Greyjoy avait revendiqué les avoir tués. Seul Stannis avait récemment appris de la bouche de Leana qu’ils avaient survécu, et s’il n’avait pas vu Rickon de ses propres yeux il ne l’aurait sûrement pas crue. Finalement, ils étaient tous réunis dans une des salles du château discutant de ce qu’ils allaient faire ensuite.

« Il est hors de question de laisser la fille d’Eddard Stark aux mains de ce cinglé ! S’emporta Le Lideuil, un des chefs de clan des montagnes.

_ Ce n’est pas ce que nous ferons, assura Stannis sans laisser percevoir la moindre trace d’émotions sur son visage. »

Sandor ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait là, il hésita à quitter la tente mais Leana s’avança à ce moment-là pour parler.

« Je suis Leana Snow, la pupille de Lord Eddard Stark, déclara-t-elle en se tenant droite et fière au milieu des Lords du Nord. Certains ici m’ont déjà rencontrée et peuvent confirmer mon identité. Je vous affirme que les enfants de mon père ne sont pas tous mort. Rickon est actuellement avec nous. Bran se trouve quelque part en sécurité. Il en est de même pour Arya. Alysane peut vous le confirmer.

_ C’est vrai, fit la Mormont en s’avançant à son tour. La jeune Stark se trouve en ce moment même en sécurité sur l’île aux ourses avec ma plus jeune soeur. »

Un murmure de surprise traversa les différents chefs, surtout ceux des clans de la montagne qui vouaient une grande déférence à la famille Stark, leur suzerain. 

« Il ne sert à rien de se précipiter sur Winterfell, continua Leana en voyant qu’elle avait leur attention. Laissons les Bolton jouer leur comédie. N’importe quel Nordien serait capable de vous dire qu’une tempête arrive, attendons qu’elle soit passée. Ensuite nous pourrons faire venir Arya et mettre les Boltons en défaut. 

_ Si Arya Stark est vraiment en sécurité, commença Le Flint -un autre chef-, alors je suis d’accord avec la pupille. Nous perdrons trop d’hommes dans la tempête. »

Voyant que ses mots semblaient avoir touchés juste, Leana se recula à nouveau, ne souhaitant pas rester trop longtemps le centre de l’attention. Sandor la vit lui faire un signe et il la suivit en-dehors de la salle, ils marchèrent en silence pour rejoindre la chambre qui leur avait été assignée pour l’instant. Elle était plutôt petite et peu confortable, mais elle avait le privilège de contenir une cheminée, et c’était sûrement plus que ce qu’avait le reste du château. Contenir cinq milles hommes allait être une tâche difficile, mais Sandor savait que cela serait le problème d’un autre. Broussaille se leva brusquement en les voyant entrer, mais il se recoucha en les reconnaissait. 

« On rentre à la maison? Demanda Rickon comme si de rien n’était mais avec un éclat dans les yeux qui ne trompait personne. 

_ Bientôt, promis Leana, d’abords nous devons attendre que la tempête passe. »

Rickon fit une petit moue avant de s’éloigner pour jouer avec son loup et Ragnar. Ils avaient une certaine différence d’âge, mais l’avance du plus jeune et sa curiosité naturelle comblait leur écart. Sandor regarda Leana tandis qu’elle allait s'asseoir sur le lit, pendant un instant elle sembla fatiguée et hésitante. 

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda le limier en venant s'asseoir à côté d’elle. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s’y prendre, il n’avait pas eu besoin jusque là de devoir lui remonter le morale. Et cela avait même était trop souvent le contraire. Sauf qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait dire ou faire si jamais elle ne se sentait pas bien. 

« Je vais bien, soupira Leana avec un sourire amusé. Je n’aime juste vraiment pas tout ça…

_ Tout ça quoi? Répéta Sandor légèrement moqueur.

_ De devoir jouer leur jeu à tous ces nobles, précisa la louve. Ils poursuivent tous leur propre but en utilisant mes frères et soeurs comme des pions. 

_ Tu ne les laisseras pas faire, et je t’aiderai, assura-t-il sincère. 

_ Merci, souffla Leana en posant sa tête sur son torse. Quand on sera à Winterfell, je te dirais tout. 

_ C’est bon, fit Sandor en caressant ses cheveux sans vraiment réfléchir. Je n’ai pas besoin de savoir, juste que tu ailles bien. »

Trois mois plus tard, l’armée de Stannis arrivait enfin devant les murs de Winterfell. 


	31. Chapter 31

Sinead

_ Elle entendit un cri déchirant dans la nuit. Il était si fort qu’elle eut l’impression que le son la traversait pour venir la poignarder dans le coeur. L’affolement qui la saisit fut tel qu’elle resta tétanisée dans son lit, incapable de bouger ni même de respirer. Soudain, le plancher devant sa chambre grinça et ses doigts furent pris d’un tremblement incontrôlable. Elle tentait de se souvenir de ce que sa mère lui avait dit mais tout ce qui lui venait à l’esprit c’était que la femme qui avait crié, c’était sa maman. Et que maintenant elle ne l’entendait plus. Un sanglot désespéré lui échappa, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et se recroquevilla en fermant les yeux. Peut-être que si elle priait assez fort, tout disparaîtrait.  _

_ Un pied entra dans son champs de vision, et elle réprima un sursaut de peur. Elle était acculée entre le mur derrière elle, le lit au-dessus et l'inconnu qu'elle devinait se tenir au milieu de sa chambre. Elle vit une longue épée de laquelle un liquide épais goûtait lentement. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, mais l'objet était si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait en sentir l'odeur désagréable de rouille. _

_ « Je sais que tu es là gamine, déclara une voix amusée. Ne me fais pas attendre sinon je vais me mettre en colère…» _

_ La menace dans sa voix accentua encore un peu plus sa peur, elle était totalement terrifiée. Elle se sentit suffoquer, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Elle poussa un bref hurlement quand elle sentit une main se refermer sur sa cheville. On la tira brutalement et elle se cogna la tête contre son lit.  _

_ « Tellement prévisible, se moqua le brigand qui la dévisageait avec des yeux dont elle ne reconnaissait pas l'éclat. On m'a demandé de te tuer, mais je n'ai pas envie de me presser…» _

_ Il la porta par le pied jusque dans le grand salon de leur maison. Les lampes étaient encore allumées et illuminaient le carnage qui régnait partout. Il y avait du rouge sur les murs, sur les sols…. Et au milieu… _

_ « Maman!! Hurla-t-elle. » _

_ Elle se débattit tellement fort qu'elle réussit à se défaire de l'emprise du vaurien, et elle se précipita contre sa mère. Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas à ses appels ni quand elle la bougea doucement. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se pressa contre la poitrine de sa maman et ferma les yeux. _

_ « Sale petite peste, gronda l'autre. » _

_ Soudain, il y eut un bruit moue mais elle ne sentit pas de douleur.  _

_ « Je n'aime pas me salir les mains d'ordinaire, mais il faut parfois savoir revoir ses principes. Allons jeune fille, je vais t'aider. » _

_ Elle leva ses grands yeux émeraudes sur cet étrange homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Pourtant, elle ne ressentit venant de lui qu'une profonde compassion. _

_ 🍃🍃🍃🍃 _

Les paupières de Sinead se soulevèrent paresseusement. La douleur lancinante qu'elle avait ressentie en quittant Westeros avait fini par s'atténuer pour être remplacée par des souvenirs moins agréables. Cela faisait pourtant une éternité qu’elle n’avait pas pensé à sa vie  _ d’avant _ . Comment tout avait-il pu changer aussi drastiquement en l’espace de quelques minutes ? A l’époque, elle était bien trop jeune pour réaliser tout ce qui se passait autour d’elle, et en grandissant elle s’était découvert une volonté implacable de survivre et de réussir le but qu’elle s’était fixée. Ce n’était pas la vengeance qu’elle recherchait, cela faisait longtemps qu’elle avait passé cette phase, non elle cherchait quelque chose de plus perenne. 

Dans tous les cas, Sinead se sentait incroyablement détendue maintenant qu’elle se trouvait à Esos, malgré ses cauchemars d'antan et son mal du pays. Après tout, elle avait déjà vécu ici, précisément dans cette maison de Pentos. La jeune femme était assez étonnée de voir que ses souvenirs étaient précis quant à ce lieu, alors qu’elle n’y avait passé qu’un peu plus de deux années. Le temps que le maître des lieux et son compère décident ce qu’ils allaient faire d’elle. En parlant de celui-ci, Sinead aperçu un homme dont le ventre proéminent semblait vouloir partir sans son propriétaire, elle se leva souplement de son siège.

« Maître Mopatis, fit-elle avec suffisamment de déférence pour être polie.

_ Allons allons, répondit le gros homme débonnaire, il n’y a nul besoin de cela entre nous ma petite Sinead. »

La  _ petite _ Sinead crissa des dents en s’entendant appeler ainsi, c’était totalement avilissant mais elle se força à sourire tout de même. Elle allait devoir apprendre à ranger son égo dans sa poche et à l’y oublier pendant un bon moment maintenant qu’elle était ici, loin de tous ses amis. 

« Alors comment te sens-tu ici? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui dévoila l’état gâté de ses dents.

_ Bien, avoua Sinead qui ne voyait aucune raison de le cacher. La température a toujours été plus agréable à Esos. 

_ J’imagine bien qu’après avoir passé plus de dix ans dans le Nord de Westeros, tout doit paraître plus doux…

_ C’est un fait, assura-t-elle en se demandant quand est-ce qu’il allait se décider à lui avouer ce qu’il avait en tête pour elle. 

_ Comment se porte notre nouvel ami? 

_ Il fait honneur au vin locale.

_ Ce n’est pas d’un ivrogne que nous avons besoin, fit-il remarquer. Il doit ouvrir les yeux sur la situation du royaume des sept.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. 

_ Ce serait bienvenu. »

Sinead attendit que Illyrios soit parti pour laisser échapper un petit soupire, qu’il était dommage qu’elle ne soit plus une petite fille innocente ! Maintenant qu’elle avait goûté aux intrigues des cours de Westeros, elle avait l’impression que tous ceux qui l’entouraient complotauent constamment et n’étaient jamais vrai. C’était épuisant de toujours devoir réfléchir aux véritables intentions de ses interlocuteurs. Même s’ils poursuivaient tous les trois le même but, Varys, Illyrios et elle, Sinead n’était pas sur qu’ils envisageaient tous les même conséquences à leurs manoeuvres. 

La jeune femme déambula paisiblement dans les jardins, les plantes étaient foison, il en grimpait de tous les côtés, embaumant l’air de leur parfum. Négligemment elle s’amusa à nommer mentalement toutes celles qui pouvaient tuer, et celles qui avaient des propriétés plus… intéressantes. Est-ce que Illyrios avait une idée du trésor herboristique qu’il avait? C’était bien possible. Finalement, elle trouva le nouvel invité près d’un muret où poussaient des petits champignons rabougris qu’elle reconnut immédiatement.

« Si c’est une façon de vous donner la mort, je pourrais vous faire des potions plus agréables que de manger ces champignons, déclara Sinead sans laisser paraître le moindre jugement dans sa voix.

_ Je suis soulagé de voir que mon bien-être vous tient tant à coeur, rétorqua Tyrion avec trop de rancoeur pour être uniquement de l’ironie. »

Le nain avait les yeux injectés de sang, signe de son abus régulier de l’alcool depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Westeros. Les nouvelles étaient arrivées après qu’ils aient atteint Esos : Lord Tywin Lannister avait été retrouvé tué dans ses latrines…. Ainsi qu’une prostituée que le dernier né Lannister semblait avoir fréquentée. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps à Sinead pour additionner les différents évènements à l’humeur et l’état déplorable de leur compagnon de voyage. Celui-ci après avoir été accusé, à tort, de l’assassinat de son neveu, avait dû fuir son pays sans oublier de tuer au passage son père et probablement un femme pour qui il avait une certaine affection. Et, elle était suffisamment maline pour se douter que ce n’était que la surface du probable, naître nain dans les bas fonds d’une ville pouvait être terrible, mais naître nain dans une famille noble, cela devait devenir un enfer constant. Pourtant, quand elle l’avait rencontré à Port-Real, elle avait rapidement été conquise par sa vivacité d’esprit, ses talents d’orateurs, et même son empathie dissimulée sous une bonne couche d’ironie et de sarcasmes. Il avait réussi à faire de son nanisme une force, et elle en était sincèrement admirative. Pourtant, elle ne comptait avoir aucune pitié pour l’ombre qui se tenait devant elle, il était devenu un petit être plein de regrets et de remords qui se cachait derrière des excuses pour justifier son incertitude et sa tristesse insondable. Il avait peut-être perdu foi en tout ce qu’il croyait, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour gâcher ainsi son potentiel. Et même sa vie en générale.

« Je ne me préoccupe pas des personnes qui ont déjà abandonné, répliqua simplement Sinead en croisant les bras d’un air entendu.

_ Je n’ai pas  _ abandonné _ , démenti Tyrion tandis que sa bouche se tordait involontairement. J’ai seulement pensé que cela pourrait être….  _ utile _ .

_ Je ne vois pas qui vous voudriez tuer ici à Esos, fit remarquer Sinead en levant les yeux au ciel. Cessez donc de mentir à tout le monde et à vous-même surtout. 

_ Je n’ai pas bu assez de vin pour avoir cette conversation avec vous, tenta de se réfugier son interlocuteur en se renfrognant.

_ C’est peut-être ça votre problème, il y aura bientôt plus de vin que de sang dans votre petit corps.

_ Mais c’est justement le but que je poursuis, ironisa Tyrion, quand j’y serais arrivé, je pourrais peut-être être enfin tranquille. 

_ Je serais toujours là, lui rappela Sinead avec un sourire goguenard. »

Tyrion lui lança un regard furieux avec ses yeux vairons, l’un noir et l’autre vert; Sinead était certaine qu’il utilisait cette caractéristique inhabituelle pour mettre mal à l’aise ses interlocuteurs, mais s’il espérait sans servir contre elle, c’était bien mal la connaître.

« Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça, soupira-t-elle. »

Sinead s’assit dans l’herbes, au milieu d’un bosquet de fleurs multicolores qui sentaient bon le sucre et l’été. L’hiver était une notion inconnue et lointaine ici. Comment pouvait-elle faire ouvrir les yeux à Tyrion sur la chance que représentait pour lui ce nouvel endroit? Et pourquoi avait-elle l’impression de s’investir davantage que nécessaire dans cette mission. 

« Venez vous asseoir, déclara-t-elle finalement. »

Le nain la regarda avec un air goguenard, comme s’il était près à se moquer d’elle mais finalement il se laissa tomber comme il pouvait à côté d’elle. Ses jambes trop courtes semblaient lui poser problème mais l’habitude lui faisait passer outre. Sinead prit une fleur aux épaisses pétales oranges en formes de larmes tombante, elle la montra à Tyrion avec un petit sourire.

« Regardez cette fleur, elle semble belle et pure, commença-t-elle avec amusement, mais si vous la faites sécher puis sentir à quelqu’un, il ne tardera pas à avoir des hallucinations des plus inquiétantes. 

_ Comment vient qu’une fille de basse extraction comme vous soit aussi savante sur les plantes? S’étonna Tyrion qui semblait se prendre au jeu.

_ Je ne suis peut-être pas une fille de basse extraction, répondit Sinead avec un clin d’oeil. »

Elle vit les yeux de son vis à vis se plisser comme s’il essayait de lire la vérité dans son regard vert. Sinead se contenta de sourire innocemment avant de se pencher vers lui pour ajouter plus bas.

« Il y a encore tellement de choses que vous ignorez ici, souffla-t-elle, des secrets que vous n’auriez jamais imaginés, des rois à faire et défaire plus qu’il n’en faut, et tout au bout… La possibilité d’enfin en avoir un digne de ce nom, entouré correctement… 

_ Est-ce vraiment ce dont vous rêvez Sinead? Demanda Tyrion sans la quitter des yeux.

_ Ce que je veux est légèrement différent, avoua-t-elle. Et je m’appelle Sinead Flowers. 

_ Flowers? Répéta le nain comme pour enregistrer cette information et pour essayer d’en tirer les conclusions. Qui étaient vos parents ?

_ Je ne pense pas que son nom vous dira quelque chose, mais ma mère s’appelait Naerys Flowers. 

_ S’appelait, souligna-t-il.

_ Vous n’êtes pas le seul à avoir perdu vos deux parents. »

Il y eut un long silence, ils continuaient à se regarder comme s’ils essayaient mutuellement de percer leurs secrets. C’était plus un jeu qu’un besoin sérieux. Sinead était finalement heureuse qu’une partie de Westeros soit venue avec elle, ici. Elle se sentait moins seule, et son humeur en était un peu plus légère. Elle espérait seulement pouvoir en faire profiter également Tyrion. 

« Si je dois rester ici plus que nécessaire, déclara finalement Tyrion. Il va falloir que nous arrêtions de nous vouvoyer. C’est un exercice aussi pénible qu’inutile entre nous.

_ Je suis d’accord, accepta Sinead en inclinant légèrement la tête. 

_ J’espère pouvoir continuer cette intéressante conversation sur les fleurs plus tard, fit-il en se relevant gauchement. Mais je suppose qu’une autre conversation m'attends avec le maître des lieux. 

_ On ne peut rien te cacher, assura Sinead en riant légèrement. Je serais là si tu me cherches plus tard. »

La jeune femme regarda le nain s'éloigner d'une démarche clopinante en se sentant assez étonnée de son propre optimisme. Malgré leur entente qui datait depuis presque son arrivée à Port-Real, ils étaient restés très professionnelles et n’avaient jamais vraiment eu l’opportunité d’avoir une conversation à coeur ouvert comme celle qu’ils venaient d’avoir. Et cela avait été agréable. Si elle devait réfléchir à la dernière fois qu’elle avait eu une conversation aussi sincère avec quelqu’un, elle pensait à Leana. Mais quand son amie était encore épargnée par les affres du destin et des hommes cruels qui provoquent la peine et le desespoire autour d’eux. Donc, cela faisait presque deux ans. Elle fit la grimace en réalisant que la nordienne lui manquait terriblement. Surtout que les derniers moments qu’elles avaient passés ensemble avaient été teintés de noir par la mort du Lord Stark, puis par le départ d’Arya. Peut-être qu’un jour, elles se retrouveraient et pourraient à nouveau être amies comme avant, sans devoir se soucier constamment du sort de leur famille respective. 

Finalement, ils furent réunis autour d’un repas durant la soirée. Illyrios et Tyrion faisaient la conversation, tandis que Sinead se contentait d’enregistrer les informations tout en profitant de la qualité des plats qui leurs furent présentés. Elle réalisa alors que le nouvel objectif du nain était de prendre la tête de la maison Lannister, droit qui lui avait toujours été refusé par son père à cause de son physique. Il songeait à rejoindre Myrcella à Dorne pour en faire la futur reine des sept couronnes, mais le maître des lieux lui fit réaliser qu’il existait des prétendants avec plus de droits, et surtout de pouvoir. Ils parlèrent alors de Daenerys, de ces dragons et de l’aide que pourrait lui apporter Tyrion avec ses connaissances et son expérience. Ils décidèrent de partir dès le lendemain, pour rejoindre la futur reine à Volantis où elle devait passer pour rejoindre Westeros. 

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, Sinead décida de retourner dans le jardin, les températures étant clémentes à Pentos autant de jour que de nuit. En chemin, elle aperçut Tyrion qui était installé sur la terrasse, une lanterne l’éclairant tandis qu’il lisait un livre. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui semblait souligner l’habitude de lire aussi tardivement. 

« Un long voyage nous attend jusqu’à Volantis, déclara la jeune femme en prenant un siège à côté de lui. Tu devrais te reposer.

_ Il n’y a pas assez d’heures dans une journée pour lire, fit simplement remarquer Tyrion, et pour ce que je peux voir tu es aussi réveillée.

_ Je voulais simplement profiter de ces jardins une dernière fois, avoua Sinead en regardant les fleurs autours d’eux.

_ Es-tu déjà venue ici? La questionna le nain en reposant son livre sur la table qui les séparait.

_ Oui, quand j’étais enfant. 

_ N’as-tu pas grandis dans le Nord? Tenta-t-il de se souvenir.

_ Si, fit Sinead en ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé à le voir essayer de rassembler les informations. 

_ Vas-tu nous accompagner retrouver la reine dragon? 

_ Je vous accompagnerai, acquiesça Sinead. Cela fait longtemps que j’attends cela. »

Tyrion la regarda longuement, mais il sembla retenir ses questions. Après tout, la route allait être longue jusqu’à Volantis, ils auraient bien le temps de démêler les vérités de ce monde quand ils voyageraient en direction de leur destiné. 

_ 🍃🍃🍃🍃 _

Illyrios voyagea en compagnie de Tyrion dans une litière, tandis que Sinead préférait largement chevaucher à côté des hommes qui les protégeaient sur la route. Se retrouver à nouveau en selle lui procura une certaine satisfaction, elle n’était ni une combattante, ni une cavalière aguerrie, mais elle maîtrisait suffisamment la plupart des arts de la guerre pour pouvoir se débrouiller. Elle avait toujours eu une certaine affinité avec les plantes et les animaux, même si les premières avaient son affection toute particulière. Dans tous les cas, il était plus agréable de se sentir en lien avec sa monture provoquant ainsi des sensations agréables entre l’excitation et le contentement. Elle changeait drastiquement de paysage entre sa petite boutique de Port-Real et maintenant les vastes étendues des cités libres d’Esos. La jeune femme songea encore une fois à Leana. Elle se souvenait de Winterfell, des séances d’équitations que son amie faisait tout pour éviter. Ce souvenir la fit rire doucement, et elle ignora les regards étonnés de ses compagnons de route. 

Malheureusement, ils furent arrêtés sur la route par deux cavaliers. Ils se présentèrent à Illyrios qui sembla sincèrement déçu de ce qu’ils avaient à lui annoncer. Ils auraient dû rejoindre une connaissance du magistrat à Ghoyan Drohe mais celle-ci avait décidé de partir plutôt à cause de certaines nouvelles inquiétantes qu’il avait reçues. Ils durent décharger les coffres d’un côté pour les transvaser de l’autre puis ils firent de nouveau route. Sinead n’était pas spécialement déstabilisée par le changement, et même plutôt soulagée d’être enfin débarrassée de la présence d’Illyrios qu’elle peinait de plus en plus à comprendre. Tyrion se fit connaître sous le nom de Hugor Colline, puisque sa tête avait été mise à prix par sa très chère soeur qui siégeait maintenant sur le trône de fer en tant que reine mère. 

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination le lendemain, et y rencontrèrent Griff ainsi que son fils Griff le jeune. Ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux teints en bleu pour faire le deuil de leur compagne et mère. Ils avaient également tout deux les yeux bleus, mais le plus vieux les avaient pâles tandis que ceux du plus jeune étaient foncés tirant sur le violet par certains instants. Griff accueilli froidement Tyrion, malgré la lettre qu’Illyrios avait pris soin d’écrire à son intention. Il fut plus chaleureux avec Sinead. Celle-ci ne l’avait rencontré qu’une fois, très longtemps avant mais elle appréciait son caractère bourru qu’elle avait retrouvé dans le Nord. Ils embarquèrent tous sur une barge du nom de la  _ Farouche Pucelle _ , à bord de celle-ci ils entreprirent de descendre la rivière qui rejoignait Volantis.

Après une première nuit, Griff interdit la consommation d’alcool de Tyrion, refusant de voyager avec un ivrogne. Sinead ne pouvait qu’être plus d’accord avec lui. Le nain sembla tout de même reprendre un peu plus pied en discutant avec les différentes personnes qui les accompagnaient. Elle se demandait combien de temps il mettrait pour tous les percer à jour. Pendant ce temps, elle en profita pour discuter avec Griff le Jeune. 

« Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-elle un soir alors qu’ils étaient ensemble sur le pont. »

Les cours qu’il devait suivre toute la journée étaient enfin terminés, mais il ne s’en plaignait pas tout en appréciant ce moment de repos. Il était un beau jeune homme, un peu plus jeune qu’elle de quelques années, mais elle n’aurait su dire combien. Il semblait avoir vécu à la dure, mais il conservait encore une certaine naïveté et une innocence qui ne pourraient partir qu’en était réellement confronté au desespoire. Dans tous les cas, elle devait bien s’avouer qu’elle-même n’était pas insensible à ses charmes. Il était certain que dans quelques années il serait d’une beauté saisissante. 

« Cela dépend à quoi, répondit-il simplement. Si je suis prêt à rejoindre Dame Daenerys? En un sens oui. Mais quant au reste…

_ Je suis sur que tu lui feras une très bonne impression, assura Sinead en dissimulant ses doutes sur la suite plus concrète des opérations.

_ J’aimerai ne pas avoir à dépendre d’elle. Après tout j’ai plus de droits sur le trône qu’elle n’en a, affirma-t-il sans être spécialement vindicateur. 

_ C’est pour renforcer votre pouvoir à tout deux. Imagine si tu pouvais monter à dos de dragons ! 

_ Ce serait… Majestueux, avoua Griff le jeune avec une étincelle dans les yeux. Mais assez parlé de moi. Te sens-tu prête aussi? 

_ Je le suis. 

_ Pourtant on dirait que tu es troublée. Comment c’est passé ton temps en Westeros? 

_ C’était… Vraiment incroyable, fit Sinead d’une voix emprunte de nostalgie. J’y avais une famille là-bas. Une vraie. »

Elle vit les yeux de Griff le jeune briller différemment, ils avaient tous deux manqués cruellement d’une véritable famille. C’était peut-être cruel de lui raconter ce qu’elle avait connu dans le nord, auprès de la famille Stark, mais surtout de Leana. Pourtant, elle sentait que cela pourrait lui être instructif. Après tout, le but n’était-il pas de le rendre meilleur grâce à une profonde compréhension des autres et de leurs situations respectives?

« J’aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as vécu, demanda Griff le jeune avec une intonation légèrement autoritaire. 

_ Avec joie. »

Ils passèrent plusieurs nuits à discuter ainsi. Sinead se sentait proche de lui, et elle avait le sentiment que c’était réciproque. Pourtant, ils ne s’étaient connus qu’un très court temps et à un très jeune âge. Sauf que leurs situations les rapprochaient naturellement. 

Finalement, Tyrion finit par percer à jours leur petite équipée. 

« Qui aurait pu croire que Jon Connington serait ici, voyageant avec Aegon Targaryen, l'héritier légitime du trône de fer, c’est une histoire incroyable, fit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. 

_ Pensez ce que vous voulez Sir Lannister, répliqua Jon dont l’amitié pour le nain n’était toujours pas existante. 

_ Et toi, reprit Tyrion sans se laisser impressionner en se tournant vers Sinead. Es-tu une targaryenne toi aussi? »

Sinead esquissa un sourire tout en réfléchissant si elle avait envi ou non de lui révéler toute la vérité à son sujet. Alors qu’elle ouvrit finalement la bouche, ils furent soudainement attaqués. Elle se retrouva à lutter pour sa vie contre des hommes de pierres atteints de la léprose. Sinead trouva une lance pour tenter de les repousser sans les toucher tout en essayant de veiller sur Tyrion et Griff le jeune qui se battaient plus loin. Elle les perdit de vu une seule seconde, et quand elle les retrouva ce fut pour voir le nain passer par-dessus bords et tomber dans la Rhoyne. 


	32. Chapter 32

Leana

Les mois passaient à Motte-la-forêt s’écoulèrent lentement tandis que la tempête faisait rage à l’extérieur, laissant derrière elle une impressionnante et épaisse couche de neige. Leana en avait profité pour s’occuper essentiellement de Rickon et de Ragnar, évitant le plus possible les nobles et chefs de guerre qui essayaient de lui tirer des informations qu’elle ne désirait pas encore dévoiler. Le reste du temps, elle s’entraînait de toutes ses forces en compagnie de Sandor qui ne retenait jamais ses coups contre elle. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus travailler à contrôler ses étranges capacités qui lui permettaient de se transformer en louve. Même si le Nord était très lié aux anciens dieux et à beaucoup de mysticisme, elle n’était pas sur que cela serait vu d’un très bon oeil. Mais, elle pouvait tout de même continuer à voyager dans l’esprit des loups géants de ses frères. Vent-gris était toujours auprès de Arya, elle était rassurée de voir qu’elle était en bonne santé, elle semblait même s’entraîner durement au combat en compagnie d’une autre fille qui devait sûrement être une Mormont. Quant à Jon, il semblait toujours aussi occupé entre les sauvageons et la reconstruction de la garde de nuit. Il lui sembla même à une occasion sentir l’esprit de son frère quand elle essaya de rejoindre celui de son loup. L’échange avait été bref mais cela lui avait donné une impression de soulagement et d'apaisement qui avait durée une journée entière. Par contre, elle fut incapable d’entrer en contact avec Été, mais elle n’avait ressenti aucun signe qui aurait pu présager sa mort, comme cela avait été le cas avec Lady. Il y avait un autre loup avec qui elle arrivait parfois à fusionner, mais c’était généralement plus involontaire ou durant son sommeil, il lui avait fallut quelques jours pour réaliser qu’il s’agissait de Nymeria. Celle-ci avait maintenant sa propre meute quelques parts dans les confluents. Ce qui la chagrinait le plus, c’était de ne pas pouvoir avoir de nouvelles de Sansa, elle se doutait qu’elle était toujours en vie mais elle s’inquiétait surtout du traitement que lui réservait ses ravisseurs. Même avec la mort de Joffrey, Leana craignait autant Cersei Lannister. Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour elle tant qu’ils n’auraient pas repris Winterfell aux mains des Boltons. En attendant, elle faisait confiance à Sinead à qui elle avait confié la protection de sa soeur. 

Une après-midi, Sandor s’occupait de Ragnar tandis qu’elle essayait d’entrer à nouveau en contact avec Jon car sa situation l’inquiétait légèrement. Après tout, ils n’avaient pas eu trop de temps pour discuter du danger que représentait les marcheurs blancs. Elle croyait en son frère, mais elle avait dû mal à réaliser l’étendue de la menace et ce qu’ils pouvaient faire pour l’endiguer. 

« Leana ! L’appela soudainement Sandor. » 

Il n’y avait pas d’inquiétude dans sa voix, mais l’intonation était pressante et Leana rejoignit les deux garçons pour voir ce qu’il se passait. Elle fit d’abords la moue en voyant simplement Ragnar debout à quelques distances de son père. Qu’il sache se tenir debout n’était pas une nouveauté, par contre elle sentit son coeur rater un battement quand elle le vit mettre un pied devant l’autre et faire un premier pas. Ragnar sembla sur le point de tomber en arrière sur ses fesses, mais il réussit à faire quelques autres pas maladroits jusqu’à s’effondrer dans les bras de Sandor en riant aux éclats visiblement très fier de lui-même.

« Tu sais marcher ! S’exclama Leana incroyablement heureuse. 

_ Ce n’est pas un Clegane pour rien, fit fièrement Sandor en ébouriffant les cheveux noirs de leur fils.

_ Et un nordien, lui rappela-t-elle en prenant Ragnar dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

_ Mama ! Papa ! S’exclama-t-il partageant leur euphorie. »

Il était capable de parler distinctement simplement les mots qu’il utilisait n’était reconnaissable que par ses parents, à l’exception de ces deux-là qu’il aimait répéter environ une centaine de fois par jour. Rickon arriva sur ces entrefaits, et Ragnar lui montra ce qu’il savait faire sous le regard attendrie de Leana.

« Si seulement nous étions à Winterfell, tous ensemble, soupira-t-elle le regard lointain.

_ Bientôt, lui promit Sandor en prenant sa main. La tempête est terminée, Stannis donnera bientôt le départ. On va reprendre le château à ses connards. 

_ Je suis heureuse que tu sois à mes côtés. »

Elle n’était pas spécialement avare de mots doux, avait-elle été gagnée par le tendre moment qu’ils venaient de partager mais en tout cas elle lui adressa ces paroles avec une profonde affection et elle vit dans le regard de Sandor que cela l’avait profondément touché. Elle savait que son loup était moins à l’aise avec ce genre de déclaration, alors elle sut que quand il lui serra brièvement la main c’était pour marquer qu’il ressentait la même chose. 

Effectivement, le départ fut fixé pour le lendemain. La totalité des 5 000 hommes de Stannis se mirent alors en route en direction de Winterfell. Alors qu’ils arrivaient à seulement quelques jours de marche du château, ils furent rejoint par un groupe atypique. Leana apprit plus tard qu’il s’agissait d’un émissaire de la Banque de Fer, accompagné de Theon Greyjoy et une fille qui se faisait passer pour Arya Stark. Le malentendu fut rapidement levé, Leana pouvant jurer qu’elle n’était pas sa soeur. La jeune fille se révéla être Jeyne Poole, la pauvre était maintenant mariée à Ramsay Bolton mais personne n’eut le coeur de la renvoyer d’où elle venait. Elle semblait épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement, et Stannis décida de l’envoyer à Motte-la-forêt pour qu’elle y soit en sécurité. Quant à Theon, ce n’était plus le jeune homme avec qui Leana avait grandi. Il avait toujours été plus proche de Robb que de Jon et elle, pourtant quand elle le vit, elle sentit une fureur sans nom la saisir comme un tempête gelée. Un sourd grondement sortit d’entre ses dents, et sans l’intervention de Sandor, elle se serait probablement changer en loup devant tous ceux présents. Incapable de contempler plus longtemps ce que son frère de lait était devenu, elle s’enfuit sans un regard en arrière. 

Leana finit par trouver un arbre-coeur dont le tronc blanc se confondait avec la neige environnante. Elle se roula en boule dans ses racines, réalisant à peine qu'elle s'était transformée en un loup noir géant sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était une véritable torture mais elle ne pouvait empêcher Theon d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Ce vieil homme brisé aux cheveux blancs, à la démarche difficile et cassée, au visage décrépit et torturé… Et ses yeux… Comment un homme pouvait-il faire subir cela à un autre ? Il n'y avait aucune gloire, aucun respect à torturer ainsi. Pourtant, cela lui faisait durement réaliser ce qui pouvait arriver à sa meute. Robb était mort, des soit disant chevaliers avaient maltraités Sansa, et maintenant Theon revenait diminué, à peine reconnaissable. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait arriver d'autre à sa famille ensuite ? Elle ressentit soudainement le besoin urgent de rejoindre Sansa et de la tirer des griffes des Lannisters. Sauf que si elle faisait ça, elle perdait tout le soutien qu'elle avait ici. Elle avait bien compris la première fois que seule, elle ne pourrait rien accomplir. 

Finalement, elle réussit à se calmer et retrouva son apparence humaine. Elle se sentait presque à Winterfell grâce à l'arbre-coeur. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours ressenti une profonde connexion avec ces arbres, et elle se demanda distraitement si cela avait un lien avec ses capacités. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pourrait bien lui apporter des réponses et elle préféra retourner au camps avant que sa disparition n'inquiète Sandor. Sur le chemin, elle aperçut leur prisonnière : Asha Greyjoy. La jeune femme se tenait renfrognée dans un coin épargné par le vent gelé, regardant un point fixe au loin. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour devenir ce qui pouvait occuper son esprit. Après tout, Theon était arrivé à Winterfell à dix ans, Leana avait grandi avec lui mais ses premières années il les avait passées à Pyke, avec sa soeur. Leana se laissa tomber à côté d’elle, mais l’insulaire ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Elle était une jeune femme dure et fière, aux capacités remarquables. Même sa situation de prisonnière n’avait pas réussit à la diminuer. 

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda la louve en espérant ainsi engager la conversation entre elles.

_ Comme si cela te préocuppais réellement, renifla celle-ci visiblement de mauvaise humeur. 

_ Au moins suffisamment pour poser la question, répliqua Leana sans se laisser intimider par les manières incisives de la Greyjoy. 

_ Tu cherches seulement à te faire plaindre, cracha Asha en détournant le regard. »

Il y eut un silence gênant entre elles, uniquement rompu par le discret bruit des quelques flocons qui tombaient encore autour d’eux. La vie du campement était ralentie par le froid et l’attente ce qui donnait presque l’impression d’une ville fantôme puisqu’ils avaient élu domicile dans les ruines d’un hameau aux alentours de Winterfell. 

« C’était déjà mal parti pour lui, laissa finalement tomber Asha, mais maintenant… Une mort rapide serait miséricordieux. 

_ Je ne suis pas sur, les Greyjoy ont la peau dure.

_ Tu l’as dis ! Assura Asha avec un sourire carnassier. 

_ Pourquoi ne nous rejoindrais-tu pas pour reprendre Winterfell? Vaut mieux mourir une épée à la main que dans les flammes.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce taré de Stannis le verras de ce point de vu là. Les valeurs qu’il chérit ne sont plus d’actualité mais il ne le voit pas encore.

_ Je pourrais peut-être lui faire entendre raison.

_ Pourquoi ferais-tu cela? »

Leana se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait pas réellement pensé à sa raison. Etait-ce parce que Asha était la soeur d’un membre de sa famille? Ou tout simplement parce que son caractère inébranlable et rebel lui plaisait? En tout cas, elle n’eut pas l’occasion de lui répondre parce qu’au même moment elle sentit sa vision se troubler et en un instant elle ne fut plus au même endroit. Elle se retrouva loin en-dehors du campement, au milieu de la nuit et de l’obscurité dans un silence étouffant. Pourtant, il lui semblait entendre un bruit régulier s’approchant, elle pointa ses oreilles en avant pour tenter d’identifier ce dont il s’agissait. C’est alors qu’un cheval apparut, portant un homme en armure et l’épée au côté, suivit de toute une armée.

La jeune femme reprit une brusque inspiration en revenant dans son corps, l’adrénaline fit battre son coeur plus fort et elle regarda autour d’elle avec un début de panique.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives? Demanda Asha en la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle.

_ Les Boltons sont là, bredouilla Leana en se relevant. Il faut sonner l’alerte ! 

_ Détaches-moi ! »

La louve se figea, elle hésita une seconde mais le regard noir de la fer-née la décida. Elle coupa ses liens puis partit en courant sans s’attarder pour voir ce qu’elle faisait de sa liberté retrouvée. Leana appela à la défense, et en un instant la totalité du campement reprit vit. Des soldats sortirent des tentes et prirent leurs armes, ceux de garde prirent de l'avance pour éclairer les alentours et le Roi prit la tête du commandement. Leana en profita pour rejoindre Sandor et les enfants. Le limier sortait justement de leur tente quand elle arriva. Il portait son armure intégrale de plaques, même son heaume en forme de chien, et sur son ventre il avait harnaché Ragnar dans une couche de vêtements qui ne laissaient même plus voir la tête du petit garçon. Derrière eux venait Rickon, Leana avait insisté pour lui trouver une cotte de mailles et des vêtements en cuirs résistants pour qu’il soit un minimum protégé. Il avait également une dague qui pourrait lui servir pour se défendre. Malheureusement, il était impossible pour lui de participer à la bataille à seulement six ans, il faisait de son mieux pour paraître brave mais ses yeux bleus tremblaient imperceptiblement et il serrait convulsivement Broussaille contre lui. Leana lui prit la main et commença à contourner le camps pour s’enfoncer dans le sous-bois. Sandor la suivait, son épée prête à les défendre. 

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire? Demanda Leana à Rickon.

_ Je reste avec Broussaille, répéta-t-il comme une leçon qu’il avait apprise par coeur. Si quelqu’un essaie de m’emporter je lui plante ma dague dans le ventre. Et dans la cuisse. Et dans le…

_ Ok tu as compris, l'interrompit la louve en fusillant du regard Sandor qui semblait très satisfait de la tirade du petit Stark. 

_ Vous ne m’abandonnerez pas? Promis? 

_ Ne t’inquiètes pas, l’assura Leana en le serrant dans ses bras, dès que le combat sera fini ton loup te guidera jusqu’à nous. 

_ D’accord.»

Leana eut le coeur serré de voir son jeune frère tout seul dans cette forêt, il se tenait contre son loup et les regardait partir avec des larmes dans les yeux. La jeune femme détourna le regard, le coeur lourd mais elle se devait de continuer à avancer pour pouvoir justement le protéger de toutes ses forces. Elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, Broussaille protègerait Rickon, et Sandor empêcherait quiconque de toucher un cheveux à Ragnar. Elle pouvait donc se plonger dans la bataille sans se retenir. 

L’armée des Boltons se déversa sur la leur seulement quelques minutes après qu’ils se furent préparés. Heureusement pour eux, le peu d’avance que leur avait donner Leana leur permit de ne pas être pris par surprise et de pouvoir se battre à armes égales. C’était la première fois que Leana combattait depuis qu’elle avait compris un peu plus ses capacités, et dès qu’elle sentit l’adrénaline parcourir ses veines elle se laissa aller à une sauvagerie sans limite. L’animal en elle réclamait toujours plus de sang, elle tranchait, coupait à tout va avec son épée et quand cela ne fut plus assez elle commença à déchiqueter avec les griffes qui étaient apparues à la place de ses ongles. Les armures des Boltons ne pouvaient pas les protéger de sa férocité et elle se fraya un chemin sanglant à travers les lignes ennemies jusqu’à se retrouver sans aucun adversaire debout. 

La louve se retourna brusquement cherchant avec avidité à verser plus de sang qu’elle s’était d'ailleurs mise à lécher avidement sur ses griffes. L’odeur de la mort collait à sa peau mais au lieu de la dégoûter, cela l’enivrait encore plus la poussant à chercher davantage de ce liquide grisant. Elle chercha convulsivement autour d’elle, à l'affût du moindre ennemi encore debout mais elle tomba nez à nez avec un casque en forme de tête de chien. L’animal en elle grogna, elle ne pouvait pas l’attaquer lui, il la dérangeait. Elle chercha à le contourner mais il l’empêcha d’avancer en la retenant par le bras. La louve contracta ses muscles, tentant de se transformer davantage. Mais au même moment, elle fut violemment secouée d'avant en arrière, plusieurs fois. 

« Reprends toi putain ! Aboya Sandor. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! 

_ Je, bégaya Leana en tentant faiblement de s'expliquer. 

_ Es-tu devenue folle ?! Si quelqu'un te vois ?! Tu as pensé à Ragnar et Rickon ?! »

Les deux prénoms firent l'effet d'un coup de poing à Leana. L'animal en elle faiblit suffisamment pour qu'elle arrête de se débattre et elle sentit soudainement les lèvres de Sandor s'écraser brusquement sur les siennes.

« J'ai besoin de toi Leana, grogna-t-il sans la lâcher.

_ Je suis là, assura-t-elle en posant son front contre celui de Sandor. »

Leur fils était réveillé et les regardait en silence malgré le sang qui maculait ses vêtements. Leana songea un instant au futur de Ragnar, un enfant né et élevé dans le feu de la guerre ne pouvait qu'être destiné à de grandes et terribles choses.

Finalement, ils rejoignirent le campement où résonnaient les gémissements des blessés et des mourants, c’était oppressant pour Leana qui les entendait aussi clairement que s’ils avaient été à côté d’elle. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et épuisée, ses souvenirs du combat étaient confus et empreint d’inquiétudes, pourtant elle n’avait pas le temps de se demander ce qui lui était arrivé exactement. Même s’ils avaient remporté cette première bataille, Winterfell était toujours occupée. Un conseil de guerre fut réuni en urgence, le Roi Stannis avait été blessé au bras mais il avait refusé de se faire soigner et il se tenait stoïque face à eux. Les chefs leur annoncèrent la capture de Ramsay Bolton, le bâtard et héritier du Lord Bolton. Celui-ci était connu pour être un monstre, et Leana le tenait responsable pour ce qui était arrivé à Theon. Malheureusement, les deux Greyjoy étaient introuvables mais personne ne s’était encore apperçu de leur disparition dans la confusion qui régnait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la conclusion qu’avec cette première victoire, ils devaient marcher sans attendre sur Winterfell. La seule question était de savoir s’ils étaient attendus et comment ils feraient pour entrer si la porte du Nord était fermée. La construction d’un bélier semblait inévitable. Heureusement, les arbres les entouraient et ils n’eurent pas de mal à trouver des matériaux pour en fabriquer un. Le reste de l’armée se prépara à avancer, Stannis ordonna qu’on laisse les blessés ici, seuls ceux encore en état de se battre continuaient avec eux. Au finale, leur force armée de cinq milles hommes était quasiment intacte, la victoire leur était assurée. Dans la forteresse, leur ennemi devait être de force égale ou légèrement inférieur. Leur victoire reposerait donc sur leur rapidité à réussir à pénétrer à l’intérieur des murs. Leana avait une idée pour améliorer légèrement leurs chances, mais elle ne désirait pas en parler devant les membres de l’armée de Stannis. 

Elle récupéra discrètement un casque d’un des morts Boltons, et un tabards avec leur emblème monstrueux. Puis, alors qu’ils se stationnaient à seulement quelques mètres de distance de la forteresse, suffisamment loin pour ne pas être à portée des flèches et pour être encore dissimulé par la lisière de la forêt, Leana confia son plan à Sandor. Le limier se contenta d’hocher la tête, sentant l’affrontement approcher l’un comme l’autre ne trouvaient plus de mots tendres à échanger. De plus, elle n’avait pas besoin de lui dire pour savoir qu’il protégerait leur fils, et qu’ils se retrouvèrent tous sain et sauf une fois le combat terminé. 

Leana se faufila à travers les arbres, en une fraction de seconde elle retrouva sa forme animale mais cette fois-ci elle mobilisa toute sa concentration pour garder le contrôle d’elle-même. Il y avait trop de choses en jeu pour qu’elle prenne le risque de se laisser mener par ses émotions animales. Heureusement pour elle, le blizzard commença à se lever et sa silhouette se fondit dans le paysage. Elle arriva rapidement à la destination qu’elle s’était fixée : la porte des chasseurs. C’était une ouverture qui donnait directement que les cuisines de la forteresse. Elle connaissait bien l’endroit puisqu’elle y avait souvent rejoint Sinead quand elles habitaient encore là. Penser à son amie lui fit un étrange effet.

Sans étonnement, Leana vit que des soldats montaient la garde. Mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Elle retrouva sa forme humaine et avança dans leur direction. Le temps qu’ils la remarquent, elle était déjà devant eux. Les trois hommes eurent un léger mouvement de recul mais leur méfiance s’endormit en reconnaissant son emblème.

« D’où tu viens-toi? Demanda un des gardes avec un air soupçonneux.

_ J’ai suivi la piste des fuyards, expliqua-t-elle en espérant que sa voix ne la trahirait pas. Lord Ramsay est-il rentré? »

Elle feignit l’innocence alors qu’elle savait très bien que le bâtard était attaché solidement et gardé par les hommes de Stannis au moment où ils parlaient.

« Pas encore, lui apprit un autre garde, mais Lord Roose sera content d’apprendre qu’on a retrouvé leur trace. Suis moi. »

Leana feignit la soumission et suivit son ennemi à l’intérieur des murs. Elle cacha le léger tremblement de ses mains quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la forteresse où elle avait grandis. Il y avait des traces de combats, de feu et de reconstruction, pourtant c’était bien chez elle. Une nouvelle force gonfla en elle et lui donna le courage nécessaire pour risquer sa vie. Personne ne fit attention à eux, des gardes patrouillaient dans les couloirs et elle reconnut également le blason des Frey. Il y avait dans l’air une tension qu’elle n’était pas sûr d’être uniquement dû à l’hiver qui s’abattait sur eux. Son guide semblait légèrement perdu dans les longs couloirs de cette immense forteresse mais Leana en profita pour observer ses ennemis. Elle en était certaine, ils n’étaient pas plus nombreux qu’eux. 

Alors qu’ils arrivaient devant la porte de la grande salle, une impressionnante clameur monta de la cour : Stannis avait lancé l’assaut. Le garde qui la guidait se retourna en direction du son mais la dernière chose qu’il vit ce fut le sourire assoiffé de Leana qui lui trancha la gorge sans hésiter. Un autre soldat en faction les vit, il tenta de s’en prendre à elle mais la jeune femme le transperca de son épée et se servit de son corps comme d’un bélier pour défoncer les portes de la salle. Le cadavre s’écroula au milieu des deux grandes tables dans un grand fracas et une dizaine de personnes se tournèrent vers elle, l’épée à la main. En une fraction de seconde, Leana repéra que parmis eux, un ne s’était pas levé : il s’agissait sûrement de Roose Bolton. L’homme était imperturbable, ses yeux très pâles la regardaient avec un air calculateur. Une grosse femme poussa un cri et tomba de sa chaise à côté du Lord. Ce fut comme un signal et les hommes se ruèrent sur elle. Leana se précipita sur le plus proche, elle glissa sous sa garde et le transperça d’un coup d’épée avant de pousser un cri animal tout en le poussant de toutes ses forces sur ceux de derrière. Dans la confusion elle en profita pour sauter à la gorge de celui qui tentait de la prendre par la droite et elle la lui arracha à coup de dents sans qu’il parvienne à lui porter un coup. Un gémissement rauque, inhumain sortit de sa bouche quand elle sentit une lame entailler son dos. La colère monta en elle sans qu’elle ne cherche plus à la contrôler et elle fit volte-face, elle esquiva le coup suivant et lui arracha son bras d’un coup de patte dévastateur. L’homme tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Ce fut ensuite une confusion totale, chacun essayait de la toucher avec son épée mais ils craignaient ses crocs et ses griffes. Elle se recroquevillaient au sol pour éviter leurs coups et bondissait furieusement pour les massacrer sans aucuns états d’âmes. Quand il ne resta plus que des cadavres mutilés au sol, Leana se redressa lentement. Son esprit animal et sa partie humaine cohabitaient avec une limpidité inquiétante. Sa colère et son désir de vengeance avaient fusionné avec sa soif de violence et de sang. 

« Tu n’es pas humaine, déclara Roose Bolton en se levant finalement de son siège. »

Leana sentit un sourire sauvage se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Son adversaire tira une épée à une main de sa ceinture, il se mit en garde sans se presser comme s’il n’était pas réellement inquiet de l’issue du combat. Son instinct l’alerta. Il n’était pas un humain ordinaire, l’expérience et un esprit malin et rusé se cachaient derrière son regard pâle. Ils se mirent à décrirent de lents cercles, cherchant la faille chez l’autre. Soudain, Leana bondit sur lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne tenait plus son épée mais ses griffes étaient suffisamment solides pour parer celle de son adversaire. Elle repoussa lentement mais sûrement sa lame jusqu’à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. A ce moment-là, elle sentit une violente douleur dans le ventre. Un rapide regard lui apprit qu’il lui y avait enfoncé profondément une dague. Elle poussa un feulement de colère et lui arracha son épée avant de se saisir de son cou entre ses crocs. L’homme émit un bruit écoeurant en tentant de la poignarder à nouveau. Leana agita alors violemment sa tête dans tous les sens, un désagréable bruit de claquement résonna et Roose arrêta de bouger. 

Leana resta un moment immobile, puis elle lâcha sa prise, pour la ratrapper d’une main. Un faible gémissement attira alors son attention. La grosse femme était prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, ses yeux étaient exorbités de peur et elle tremblait de toute sa graisse. La louve s’avança lentement vers elle. Elle n’avait aucune idée de qui elle pouvait être, mais sa partie humaine se doutait que si elle siégeait aux côtés du Lord c’est qu’elle devait être quelqu’un d’important. En la voyant approcher, celle-ci se mit à pleurer en implorant pour sa vie. Leana fit claquer ses crocs près de son visage, mais elle se figea soudainement. 

« Tch. » 

La porte de la grande salle s’ouvrit alors qu’elle traînait le cadavre de Roose Bolton derrière elle. Stannis était en tête, suivit de plusieurs chefs de clans et de maisons du Nord. Elle aperçut également Sandor qui portait toujours Ragnar. Leana ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Par décret du défunt Roi du Nord Robb Stark, moi Leana Snow devient Leana Stark, Lord de Winterfell et protectrice du Nord.»


	33. Chapter 33

Sandor

_ La louve se tenait au milieu d’une grande salle de pierres. Les tables avaient été retournées, les chaises gisaient en morceaux et du sang maculait le sol et les murs. Des cadavres démembrés étaient éparpillés, dévoilant un spectacle macabre. Pourtant, elle se tenait là, debout, immobile, d’une main elle tenait une tête méconnaissable sûrement arrachée à un des corps. Elle-même était couverte du liquide carmin et poisseux, mais son regard jaune était imperturbable. Ce qui le frappa le plus ce fut l’absence d’émotions, ce n’était plus une femme qui se tenait devant lui mais bien une louve. _

Sandor se réveilla d’une humeur massacrante. Il ne cessait de faire ce rêve depuis qu’ils avaient enfin repris Winterfell aux Boltons. L’émotion qui l’avait saisi en voyant Leana dans cette salle, il n’avait pas compris sur l’instant ce dont il s’agissait, et de nombreux mois après il bataillait toujours. La seule chose qu’il comprenait parfaitement, c’était le sentiment de malaise qu’il ressentait constamment dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, il aurait dû être heureux. Après tout ce temps à rester enchaîné par sa haine et rancoeur envers son frère, il avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre avec Leana et Ragnar. Mais, depuis la naissance de celui-ci, le comportement de la louve c’était fait chaque jour plus distant. Finalement, il avait appris ce qu’elle lui avait caché depuis sa rencontre avec son frère décédé. Il l’avait nommée Protectrice du Nord. Elle était maintenant presque l'équivalent d’un Roi ou d’une Reine. Il n’avait rien dit, car il s’était promis de la soutenir, et parce qu’il savait qu’il lui en coûtait d’occuper de telles fonctions alors qu’elle détestait être contrainte par quoique ce soit. Mais, il se sentait inquiet. 

L’armée de Stannis avait retrouvé sa force et splendeur. La maison Mormont avait rapatrié les hommes qui leur restait sur leur île, ainsi Arya était enfin rentrée chez elle. Les quelques maisons du Nord qui avaient osé rejoindre l’alliance des Boltons et des Freys avaient juré loyauté à nouveau aux Stark. Le nord était enfin en paix. Pourtant, l’hiver était toujours là, impressionnant et menaçant. Sandor avait constamment l’impression qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se laisser aller. La Reine Cersei régnait toujours sur Port-Real, les nouvelles leur arrivaient difficilement et la garde de nuit était résolument muette. Ce qui avait été premièrement une situation apaisante et presque joyeuse, c’était lentement transformée en une atmosphère oppressante et inquiétante. La neige n’arrêtait pas de tomber, certains avaient l’impression que cela ne s’arrêterait que quand toutes traces des hommes auraient disparues. 

« Je ne me souviens pas du dernier hiver, avoua Leana, en regardant la neige tomber depuis la fenêtre de leur chambre. 

_ Tu es trop jeune, renifla Sandor avec dédain.

_ C’est vrai, reconnut-t-elle sans sourciller, mais je me souviens de ce que racontait la gouvernante de mes frères. Plus rien ne pousse pendant l’hiver. Les gens meurent dans leur maison. Les oiseaux gèlent en plein vol. Les mères étouffent leurs bébés dans leurs berceaux pour leur épargner une mort lente.

_ Vous êtes des nordiens, le froid ne devrait pas vous effrayer.

_ Il ne m’effraie pas, précisa Leana, mais il effraie les autres. Le jardin de verres ne pourra pas nourrir indéfiniment les hommes de Stannis. La guerre a entamé les réserves de nourritures. 

_ Tu n’as pas besoin de te préoccuper d’eux, se renfrogna Sandor. Winterfell est à toi, Arya et Rickon sont là. 

_ Sansa est toujours à Port-Real.

_ Nous ne pourrons jamais atteindre la ville durant l’hiver, ce serait du suicide.

_ Je pourrais... »

_ Mais tu ne le feras pas _ , compléta mentalement Sandor. Car maintenant elle était enchaînée à Winterfell par les ordres de son frère mort. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté d’entrer dans ce jeu? Elle aurait dû brûler cette maudite lettre ! 

« Je ne compte pas garder ce titre éternellement, lui rappela-t-elle comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Quand la paix sera revenue, je laisserai mes frères et soeurs décider qui doit gouverner. Si tu veux, nous partirons pour la maison Clegane.

_ Non, refusa tout net Sandor, il n’y a rien là-bas pour nous. Si ici c’est chez toi, alors ce sera chez moi aussi. »

Il vit le regard jaune de Leana vaciller un instant, il crut apercevoir ses pupilles redevenir grises, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis fatiguée de lutter, avoua-t-elle d’une voix si ténue qu’il dût se concentrer pour la comprendre. »

Il n’était pas sur qu’elle parlait de devoir gouverner le Nord. Il soupçonnait depuis longtemps que sa nature de loup ne lui soit pas uniquement bénéfique. Mais il ne pouvait lui apporter aucune aide concrète, seulement son soutien indéfectible. 

« Papa ! Maman! Je cache ! »

Ragnar déboula dans la chambre et se précipita sous le lit sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. L’instant d’après, Rickon ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse et les regarda avec un air soupçonneux. En presque une année, le jeune Stark avait pris de l’assurance et de la masse. Mais, il restait un enfant de six ans. Il se mit à fureter dans la pièce jusqu’à voir les pieds de Ragnar qui dépassait de la couche. Il les attrapa lestement et tira sans problème le garnement qui se cachait.

« Nan ! Hurla Ragnar avant de se mettre à rire de toutes ses forces. »

Le nourrisson était devenu un véritable petit garçon. Alors qu’il aurait dû avoir seulement un peu plus d’un an, il en paraissait trois. Il courait agilement, et faisait preuve d’une force dépassant celle d’un enfant normale. Physiquement, il ressemblait beaucoup à Sandor avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son visage dont les rondeurs n’éffacaient pas la force. Par contre, il avait un oeil gris et l’autre jaune. Ce regard avait tendance à déranger toutes les personnes qui s’occupaient de lui, mais avec sa mère comme Protectrice du Nord, les gens avaient appris à s’y faire. Sandor s’inquiétait seulement de savoir à quel point il avait pris de Leana. Pouvait-il également se transformer en loup? Allait-il lui aussi finir par s’éloigner de lui? Le limier se fustigea mentalement, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à un tel état d’esprit. Il aimait Leana justement car elle était ainsi, il la suivrait jusqu’au bout. 

Même s’il devait se salir les mains. Même s’ils devaient tuer le monde entier avant de pouvoir être heureux. Il se souvenait également de comment elle avait décapité Ramsay Bolton. Elle avait annoncé la sentence, et comme lui avait appris son père, elle l’avait menée à bien elle-même. La tête du bâtard avait roulé au sol dans un silence de plomb. _ Le nord se souvient,  _ avait-elle alors déclaré. Oui, c’était pour ça qu’il l’aimait. Car elle était une femme étrange et insaisissable, elle pouvait paraître d’une force inébranlable un instant, puis incroyablement fragile l’instant suivant. Il se devait de la protéger. 

Quant à la femme de Roose Bolton, il s’avéra qu’elle était enceinte. Beaucoup souhaitèrent sa mort, mais Leana s’y opposa. Certains y virent la faiblesse d’une femme, mais certains comprirent qu’il s’agissait de la miséricorde d’une mère. Elle la prit sous son aile, lui fit jurer allégeance aux Starks et lui expliqua qu’à partir de maintenant, elle ne prononcerait plus jamais le nom de Bolton ou de Frey. Elle serait maintenant connue sous le nom de Walda Snow, et son enfant porterait le même suffixe. 

Finalement, celui qui était le moins satisfait était Stannis. Même s’il avait gagné une force armée conséquente et surement la plus importante des prétendants au trône restants, il se retrouvait coincé à Winterfell avec aucune option pour en sortir. Sandor fut alors interrompu dans ses pensées par son fils qui s’approcha de lui.

« Je veux courir dehors avec venven. »

Sandor entendit un petit pouffement derrière lui, lui-même dû se retenir devant le surnom ridicule que donnait Ragnar à Vent-gris. 

« Viens louveteau. Tu veux venir avec nous Leana?

_ Je dois régler quelque chose, peut-être après. »

Ragnar vient faire un bref câlin à sa mère puis il ratrapa Rickon et Sandor qui étaient déjà sur le pas de la porte. Il prit la main de son père et celui-ci se laissa guider dans les couloirs. Le limier pourrait s’habituer à Winterfell. Malgré la taille incroyable de la forteresse, celle-ci avait été construite de façon savante et réfléchie sur des sources thermales ce qui faisaient que la température à l’intérieur des murs étaient toujours supportable malgré le froid extrême à l’extérieur. Plus personne ne sortait sans des épaisseurs de fourrures et de peaux conséquentes. Encore une fois, les gens du Nord avaient prévu ce qu’il fallait en conséquence. 

Alors que Sandor surveillait une boule de vêtements entrain de courir dans la neige, il perçut de l’agitation en provenance de la porte Nord de la forteresse. Sans s’éloigner, il reporta son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants qui semblaient inquiéter les sentinelles postées à l’entrée. Il s’agissait d’un petit groupe visiblement habillés en noir malgré l’épaisse couche de neige sur leurs épaules. 

« Ragnar, reste avec Rickon. »

Le petit garçon s’arrêta de courir un instant pour suivre du regard son père. Celui-ci s’approcha des arrivants en posant une main sur la garde de son épée. Ils ne semblaient pas belligérants mais il valait mieux être trop prudents que pas assez.

« C’est quoi le putain de problème ici? Aboya-t-il. »

Pas besoin d’être poli non plus, après tout. Les gardes se tournèrent vers lui d’un air hésitant. Certains le connaissaient sûrement de réputation, mais pour la plupart il était maintenant le conjoint de leur protectrice, une Stark de Winterfell. C’était étrange d’être définie par celle qu’il aimait, mais cent fois plus agréable que de l’être à cause de sa gueule ignoble. 

« Ceux sont des hommes de la garde de nuit, expliqua un des hommes qui arborait le blason au cerf enflammé. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici? Grogna Sandor en les observant. Snow? Fit-il en apercevant Jon parmis eux. Laissez-les entrer.

_ D'autres nous accompagnent, expliqua le Lord Commandant. Certains ont besoins de soins.

_ Ragnar va chercher Leana, ordonna rapidement le limier. Vous autres aidaient ceux qui ont besoin et conduisez les dans la grande salle. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers ladite pièce, mais en chemin Sandor ressentit une étrange sensation venant du Lord Commandant. Il ne l'avait croisé qu'à deux reprises, une fois à Winterfell alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin, puis au mur il y avait un peu plus d'un an. Alors il semblait déterminé mais aussi épuisé, aujourd'hui sa détermination était toujours aussi palpable mais elle était empreinte d'une froideur que Sandor n’attribuait pas uniquement à la température extérieure. 

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Demanda Sandor à Jon dont l'air lugubre n'augurait rien de bon.

_ Le mur est tombé, les marcheurs blancs arrivent. »

La voix de Snow était aussi froide que la neige et que son regard, pourtant Sandor avait dû mal à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Leana lui avait déjà parlé à quelques reprises des légendes dans sa famille qui parlaient des marcheurs blancs, lui-même en avait entendu quand il était plus jeune, mais il trouvait que leur existence était hautement improbable. Il était très sceptique, pour lui ce n’était que des créatures pour faire peur aux petits enfants crédules ou qui avaient disparu depuis affreusement longtemps, comme les dragons. Finalement, le limier garda ses remarques pour lui, malgré son envie de se moquer de l’excessif sérieux du bâtard. Après tout, il était venu jusqu’ici malgré les conditions extérieurs qui rendaient tout déplacement très dangereux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la grande halle où présidait Leana pour recevoir les doléances de ses bannerets et alliés. La jeune femme était assise sur un siège légèrement plus imposant que les autres, elle avait refusé de prendre un pseudo-trône, et elle surplombait le reste de la salle. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules tandis qu’un simple diadème en argent pur dénué de toutes décorations lui enserrait élégamment la tête. A peine furent-ils arrivés qu’elle darda directement ses yeux jaunes sur eux. Elle se leva sans attendre et se précipita vers son frère qu’elle serra dans ses bras avec une affection non feinte. Sandor en fut étonné et légèrement destabilisé. Elle semblait encore plus soulagée de le voir que la dernière fois à Châteaunoir.

« J’ai vu, commença-t-elle avant de s’interrompre douloureusement, j’ai cru…

_ Je vais bien maintenant, la rassura-t-il en lui prenant doucement les mains. 

_ Ont-ils souffert? Demanda-t-elle avidement.

_ Comme père nous a appris.

_ Bien. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois ici sain et sauf, Rickon et Arya sont ici aussi. 

_ Les célébrations attendront, la coupa finalement Jon ses yeux noirs s'obscurcirent encore davantage, le mur est tombé les marcheurs blancs arrivent. »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle, même ceux qui se tenaient en retrait avant entendu les paroles du bâtard. Dans le Nord, on ne plaisantait pas avec ce sujet.

« Comment ? Demanda simplement Leana.

_ Ils étaient trop nombreux. Quand nous avons vus les ours et les géants ressuscités, nous avons donné l’ordre d’abandonner les positions. On a essayé d’envoyer des corbeaux mais la plupart n’ont pas atteint leur destination. J’ai ramené avec moi à peine cinq cents hommes tous sont au bout de leurs forces. 

_ Nous allons les accueillir ici, les réserves sont corrects mais elles ne dureront pas tous l’hiver si nous ne rationnons pas. Heureusement le jardin de verres devrait nous permettre de voir le prochain été.

_ Si nous survivons à nos ennemis, lui rappela Jon. As-tu rappelé les bannerets dans la ville d’hiver?

_ Oui, assura Leana, tous ceux qui ont répondu à l’appelle sont ici. Mais comment pouvons-nous les tuer?

_ L’obsidienne, nous en avons ramené tout ce qu’on a pu trouver. Les lames valériennes. Mais les cadavres peuvent être tués avec une épée ordinaire.

_ Il va falloir organiser notre défense. Je vais faire envoyer des corbeaux sur le champs. On ne sait jamais qui pourrait répondre à notre appel. »

Leana regarda un instant son frère avec une légère hésitation, puis elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras avant de s’éloigner rapidement pour donner ses ordres à ses hommes. Sandor l’observa distribuer les tâches avec précision et calme, elle ressemblait à une vrai souveraine. Mais pourrait-il lui rester à ses côtés si cela devait être le cas? Le limier chassa cette pensée ridicule de son esprit, il fallait déjà qu’ils survivent à l’hiver et à ce qui s’y cachait. 

Stannis fit alors son apparition en même temps qu’une partie des hommes qui avaient accompagné le bâtard Stark. Parmis eux se trouvaient la fille Baratheon, accompagnée de Tomoe. Celle-ci semblait affreusement maigre et épuisée mais son expression butée n’avait pas changé ce qui rassura Sandor. Arya arriva aussi et les retrouvailles avec son frère fut d’une mièvrerie qui fit grimacer le limier. Celui-ci en profita pour s’éclipser avant de se mettre à vomir. Il chercha Leana un moment avant d’enfin la trouver.

Elle s’était réfugiée dans une des vieilles tours, la plupart avait été réparé précairement pour abriter tous leurs hommes. Mais le dernier étage de l’une d’elle était irrécupérable, et forcément c’était là que la louve se trouvait car on y avait une vue sans limite sur la profonde forêt des loups. Leana pouvait passer des heures à l’observer avec un regard où se mélangeaient l’envie et la nostalgie. Ce qui rendait Sandor frustré et inquiet. 

« Si tu veux tellement y aller tu n’as qu’à le faire putain, grogna-t-il en s’arrêtant derrière elle. 

_ Peut-être, commença Leana avant de s’interrompre, peut-être que je suis… »

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans visiblement réussir à formuler ce qu’elle ressentait. La jeune femme agrippa sa tunique au niveau du coeur et la serra convulsivement comme si elle souffrait. Sandor serra les poings. 

« Dis ce que tu penses putain ! Je peux l’entendre ! La bouscula-t-il. »

La main de Leana retomba et elle le regarda enfin. Un sourire amusé se trouvait maintenant sur ses lèvres et ses yeux jaunes pétillaient.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi énervé? 

_ Je suis toujours comme ça, bougonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

_ Hm, hm, fit Leana visiblement peu convaincue. Peut-être devrais-je t’envoyer avec Ragnar et mes frères et soeurs dans le Sud.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! S’exclama Sandor tellement choqué qu’il en oublia de placer une injure.

_ Cet endroit ne sera bientôt plus sûr.

_ Je n’irais nul part sans toi ! Affirma-t-il avec un air mauvais. Si on dois mourir ici alors on mourra ensemble !

_ Et Ragnar? Je ne veux pas le voir mourir dans la neige, ni Arya ni Rickon. 

_ On trouvera une solution, mais je ne te quitterais pas. »

Leana ne répondit rien et il sentit son sang bouillir encore plus fort dans ses veines, son absence de réaction le rendait fou : à croire qu’elle se jouait de lui ! Finalement, son sourire sembla s’adoucir et elle se leva pour se serrer contre son torse avec une tendresse délicate.

« Je me battrais mieux en te sachant à mes côtés, murmura-t-elle. »

Sandor se retrouva muet, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre à une telle déclaration. Il sentit un torrent d’émotions le traverser et il ne put que la serrer contre lui avec maladresse. 

🐶🐶🐶🐶

Il fut établit qu’ils avaient tout de même du temps devant eux. Les marcheurs blancs n’étaient pas pressés, ils avaient attaqués le mur uniquement car il se dressait sur leur chemin. Même s’ils traversaient, il leur faudrait trouver Winterfell et ils risquaient de rencontrer de la résistance en chemin. Plusieurs villages existaient entre le mur et eux. Les sauvageons qui étaient avec eux leur expliquèrent qu’ils avaient voyagé des semaines durant avec les marcheurs blancs derrière eux sans qu’ils ne les attaquent une seule fois. C’était comme s’ils étaient sûr de gagner et de pouvoir tous les tuer sans avoir besoin de se presser. Après tout, l’hiver était leur force et la faiblesse des hommes. A ce propos, beaucoup de nordiens s’insurgèrent assurant véhément que le froid était leur élément à eux aussi. Même s’il était vrai qu’ici dans le Nord beaucoup étaient habituaient à vivre ainsi, malheureusement les plus jeunes générations avaient du mal à résister. 

Finalement, les défenses du château furent renforcées, des tranchées creusées et les armes furent distribuées. Tous ceux en état de se battre furent entraînés et équipés. Les forges tournèrent jours et nuits. Ils trouvèrent une autre épée valéryenne parmis les bannerets Stark, ils voulurent la confier à Leana mais celle-ci refusa, préférant utiliser une dague d’obsidienne. Ce matériau fut également recherché, mais les endroits connus qui en contenaient, étaient trop loin pour être atteints. 

Tout comme ils avaient envoyé des demandes de soutiens, ils ne reçurent aucune réponse. Il était impossible de savoir si c’était car on ne voulait les aider ou car leurs corbeaux n’avaient pas survécu jusqu’à leur destination. Malheureusement, ils n’étaient pas certains de survivre eux-mêmes dans ces conditions. Pourtant la plupart de leurs alliés du Nord les avaient rejoints, seuls le Sud n’était pas joignable ainsi que les Frey qui avaient préféré rester enfermés dans leurs tours jumelles. Sandor était persuadé qu’on les y retrouverait mort de froid à l’intérieur une fois que le dégèle aurait eu lieu. 

L’armée de marcheurs blancs se rapprochaient chaque jour, et chaque jour ils apprenaient que des araignées géantes de glace les accompagnaient, ou des géants monstrueux, ou des ours de tailles démesurées, chaque nouvelle créature était plus effrayante que la précédente. Maintenant, Leana s’entraînait constamment avec Sandor, Ragnar aussi même si le pauvre garçon était bien trop jeune pour pouvoir brandir plus qu’un coupe-papier. Mais cela permettait à la louve d’être plus tranquille. Arya était étrangement douée pour manier une épée, même plus que Leana. Quant à Rickon, il était encore jeune et maladroit, mais il semblait apprécier de manipuler une courte pique adaptée à sa taille qui pouvait garder à distance ses adversaires. 

Un jour, alors que Sandor et Leana étaient sur les murailles entrain d’observer les alentours en compagnie des gardes, ils aperçurent quelque chose approcher à l’horizon en provenance du sud-est. Sandor fronça ses sourcils, posant inconsciemment une main sur la garde de son épée. Cela ne pouvait pas être les marcheurs blancs puisqu’ils étaient censés arriver du Nord, mais il avait du mal à voir ce que cela pouvait être depuis l’autre côté. Même si l’hiver était sensiblement plus rude ici, l’autre moitié de Westeros devait également souffrir du froid et de la neige. Alors comment aurait-il pu arriver jusqu’ici? Il plissa ses yeux et il eut soudainement l’impression que la chose volait dans le ciel, mais plus cela se rapprochait plus cela semblait bien plus gros qu’un corbeau ou un autre oiseau. 

« Qu’est-ce que… putain de merde !! »

Sandor recula précipitamment rencontrant brutalement le muret de la muraille qui l’empêcha de se fracasser en contre-bas, même s’il fut légèrement déséquilibré. Il agrippa sans réfléchir le bras de Leana pour la tirer vers lui quand une masse énorme apparut soudainement juste devant leurs nez stupéfaits. 

« Par les sept enfers ! Jura Sandor. »

Il vit une gueule énorme pourvue de crocs plus gros que son bras se placer devant son visage tandis qu’un souffle chaud bouscula ses cheveux. Il n’était pas un pleutre, mais il devait avouer qu’il ne s’était pas attendu ce matin en se levant à se retrouver face à un foutu dragon ! 

« Salut, je vous ai manqué? Fit Sinead en descendant souplement du dragon avec un sourire désinvolte. »

  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

Sinead

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux, comme le soleil couchant, était actuellement assise sur une chaise dans la cabine du bateau qui les emmenait en direction de Volantis. Elle aurait sûrement préférée passer le voyage sur la proue plutôt qu’à l’intérieur, mais avec ce qui était arrivé au Pont des rêves… Sinead n’avait jamais réellement connu de batailles. Durant la tentative de Stannis Baratheon sur la Néra, elle s’était contentée de se barricader dans sa boutique avec de quoi survivre en cas de siège. Ses talents, bien que vaste, ne lui permettaient pas de remporter à coup sûr un combat contre n’importe quel opposant. Alors quand les hommes de pierres avaient attaqué… Comment se défendre? Elle avait utilisé une lance, résistant vaille que vaille alors que Aegon et Jon luttaient également. Elle se souvenait avoir perdu de vu Tyrion, quand soudainement un bruit de chute dans l’eau avait fait sursauter son coeur dans sa poitrine. Avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Jon avait repêché le nain avant qu’il ne se noie dans le Rhoyne. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas repris connaissance depuis sa chute. Sinead l’avait ausculté comme elle pouvait avec l’aide du mestre Haldon, mais il ne semblait y avoir rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre. Alors elle s’était isolée dans la petite cabine en rongeant son frein. Elle avait été soulagée de revoir Aegon même s’ils ne s’étaient que peu connus quand ils étaient petits, pourtant son inquiétude envers Tyrion était encore plus grande. Il était la seule personne qui lui rappelait Westeros, c’était lui qui la faisait sentir chez elle malgré la distance. S’il ne se réveillait jamais, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Et en même temps, elle se fustigeait intérieurement pour avoir de telles pensées : elle avait déjà tellement sacrifié pour atteindre son but alors comment pouvait-elle ainsi hésiter pour une seule personne?!

« Suis-je déjà mort? Si j’avais su que je serais ainsi accueilli par une aussi jolie fille, j’aurais déjà sauté le pas depuis longtemps, fit une goguenarde mais pâteuse. »

Sinead se tourna vers Tyrion avec un air ahuri, puis sa vision se troubla et elle se mordit la lèvre pour se forcer à sourire avec désinvolture.

« Rien ne peut venir à bout de toi, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Les nains sont plus résistants qu’il semblerait, répliqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui comme pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Plus important, ce qui me reste de mon nez est toujours là?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu’on puisse toujours appeler ça un nez à ce stade-là, rétorqua Sinead en riant franchement devant l’air faussement outragé de Tyrion. 

_ Je suis définitivement vivant, c’est impossible que dans le paradis des septs nouveaux dieux une fille aussi méchante existe.

_ Peut-être est-ce ta punition pour être aussi grossier envers les jeunes filles… 

_ Je vais me rendormir, au moins dans mes rêves je ne suis pas malmener ainsi par des garnements comme toi !

_ Je suis un peu trop vieille pour être appelée ainsi, gloussa Sinead sans aucune retenue. 

_ Quel âge as-tu? Demanda Tyrion un éclat de curiosité dans ses yeux bi-colore. 

_ Ce n’est pas très noble de demander ainsi son âge à une jeune demoiselle innocente, lui fit-elle remarquer avec espièglerie.

_ On dirait que mon absence n’as fais que te donner encore plus de confiance, soupira dramatiquement le nain.

_ J’aurais bientôt vingt-et-an, avoua finalement Sinead après un court silence. 

_ Et toujours personne n’a conquis ton coeur? »

La question semblait lui avoir échappée car l’expression de Tyrion se fit surprise mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux et agita sa main devant son visage pour lui signifier d’oublier sa question.

« A qui dois-je la vie? Je me souviens très bien être tombé dans le Rhoyne, changea-t-il de sujet.

_ Griff t’as rattrapé avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, lui apprit Sinead en détournant le regard pour cacher la gêne qu’avait provoquée en elle sa précédente question.

_ Je devrais aller le voir alors. »

Tyrion fit mine de se relever mais il sembla prit de vertige car il s’immobilisa d’un air confus. Sinead se leva pour le rejoindre et place une main dans son dos pour l’aider à retrouver son équilibre. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, Sinead fut choquée de voir la confiance qu’elle lut dans celui de son vis à vis. Un profond malaise la saisit et elle tenta de l’enfouir au fond de son esprit. Ils sortirent de la cabane et l’air frais du fleuve les heurta de plein fouet, mais cela eu l’intérêt de les réveiller parfaitement.

Griff les vit sortit et s’avança vers eux avec une visage dont les expressions étaient toujours aussi difficiles à interpréter. Même si sa haine des Lannisters était toujours aussi palpable, ce qui poussa sûrement Tyrion a prononcer les paroles qui suivirent.

« J’ai appris que je vous devais la vie Sir, déclara Tyrion avec un air faussement reconnaissant. Je me demande combien de temps il vous a fallu avant de vous décider à me repêcher… »

Sinead roula des yeux en se retenant de rire tandis que Griff se contentait de fusiller le nabot du regard.

« Visiblement pas assez, répliqua-t-il finalement. Essayez de ne pas vous transformer en homme de pierre, nous n’avons pas besoin de quelqu’un comme ça.

_ Merci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas être un nain est déjà suffisant pour ma personne. »

La jeune femme décida de les abandonner à leurs joutes de piques pour annoncer à Aegon que Tyrion était enfin réveillé. Même s’ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, le jeune Targaryen aimait jouer avec lui au Cyvosse. Et son caractère franc et direct sans détours devait le changer de ses compagnons de voyages.

« Je commençais à me demander si tu finirais par sortir de cette cabine, fit Aegon en la voyant approcher.

_ Ne soyez pas ainsi, se froissa Sinead. Tyrion s’est réveillé. 

_ Appelle moi aussi par mon prénom.

_ Je ne peux pas, refusa la jeune femme, vous êtes mon prince. »

Elle vit le beau visage de Aegon changer d’émotions à plusieurs reprises sans réussir à en saisir ne serait-ce qu’une seule. Elle se sentait mal à l’aise face à ce jeune homme en qui elle plaçait tous ses espoirs, mais pour qui en même temps elle ne savait pas quoi faire d’autres qu’obéir. Elle avait vécu toutes sa vie en se raccrochant aux droits à la couronne d’Aegon, elle ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde avoir la force de ressentir autre chose en elle. Heureusement, Griff les appela.

« J’ai de mauvaises nouvelles, apparement Volantis veut entrer en guerre contre la Reine Daenerys, déclara-t-il l’air soucieux.

_ Comment pourrons-nous la rejoindre si elle est assiégée? Réalisa Sinead dévastée.

_ Hugo sous colline ira avec Haldon essayer de nous trouver des informations à Selhorys. Je compte sur toi pour surveiller qu’il ne touche pas à une goutte d’alcool. »

Tyrion lança un regard absolument pas convaincant mais il fit semblant d’acquiescer sûrement bien trop heureux de pouvoir quitter le bateau pour pouvoir profiter de la ville et des plaisirs qu’elle pouvait offrir. Avant qu’ils n’arrivent, Sinead avait décidé de venir avec eux pour réapprovisionner son stock de plantes médicinales aux vertues plus ou moins curatives en fonction des besoins. Griff n’osa pas le lui refuser, et l’étrange trio commença son exploration de Selhorys le lendemain durant la matinée. 

Rapidement, Haldon guida Tyrion vers l’auberge du coin pour y retrouver leur indicateur. Sinead ne voulait pas spécialement s’enfermer dans une taverne qui puait sûrement l’alcool et d’autres fluides peu agréables, prit congé pour tenter sa chance de son côté. 

« Est-ce que tu es sur que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule? Demanda le semi-mestre d’un air pincé.

_ Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, affirma Sinead en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui provoqua l’hilarité de Tyrion.

_ Tu n’es même pas armée, insista pourtant Haldon. 

_ Si c’est ce que tu penses alors tu es vraiment naïf, renifla la jeune femme avec dédain puis elle pointa les bourses qu’elle avait accroché à sa ceinture et qui contenaient ses herbes. Je pourrais te tuer avant même que tu réalises ce qui t’arrives. 

_ Fais attention à ne pas contrarier la dame, intervient Tyrion, je n’aimerais pas voir ce dont elle est capable… Ou enfaite si, continue ! »

Le nain se mit alors à rire sans vergogne et Haldon devient rouge de frustration et de colère. Il tourna les talons sans un mot, et Tyrion le suivit en continuant à glousser. 

Sinead les regarda partir en se sentant tout de même amusée par la petite scène qu’ils venaient de jouer. Finalement, elle commença à se promener et ne vit pas le temps passer en parcourant les allées des marchés et des petites boutiques pittoresques. Il y avait des dizaines de plantes qui ne poussaient qu’ici, et qu’elle n’avait donc jamais vues à Westeros. Pendant un moment, sa nostalgie fut effacée par sa profonde curiosité. Elle se fit expliquer les vertues de certaines herbes, en acheta une partie qu’elle rangea dans une nouvelle bourse qu’elle accrocha à sa ceinture à côté des autres. Avec ça, elle pouvait autant sauver la vie de quelqu’un que la rendre très difficile voir la finir dans plus ou moins d'atroces souffrances. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d’une arme alors? Enfin, elle avait tout de même une dague cachée dans sa botte gauche mais c’était plus pour le cas où qu’autre chose. 

La jeune femme finit par s'asseoir prendre un rafraîchissement dans ce qui semblait être une discrète taverne entre deux boutiques plus modestes que celles en centre-ville. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps en avait ses deux compagnons, mais ils finiraient sûrement par venir la chercher si elle tardait trop. Qu’elle ne fut pas son étonnement quand elle réalisa que le soleil commençait à descendre en-dessous de l’horizon alors qu’elle n’avait encore pas vu l’ombre de Tyrion ou de Haldon. Légèrement intriguée, elle se rendit à la taverne où elle les avait laissés mais ils n’y étaient pas. Elle sentit l’inquiétude grandir en elle quand elle repartit en pressant le pas jusqu’au bateau : elle savait très bien qu’ils ne l’auraient pas laissée derrière mais ce n’était pas non plus leur genre de rentrer sans rien dire. Elle comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé quand elle trouva Haron sur le pont, la mine grave et légèrement honteuse.

« Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé?! S’exclama Sinead sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

_ Le nain s’est enfui, lui apprit sèchement Griff à la place de Haron. On attendait plus que toi pour lever l’ancre.

_ On ne peut pas partir sans Tyrion ! S’offusqua la jeune femme.

_ Et pourquoi pas? Nous n’avons pas besoin d’un nain alcoolique inutile, de toute façon c’est lui qui a décidé de nous quitter. »

Sinead ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans trouver d’arguments contre ça. Elle aurait voulu défendre le Lannister mais la situation était contre lui, elle se sentait même honteuse des seules objections qu’elle avait “ _ Il ne serait pas partis sans me prévenir.” _ ... En était-elle vraiment sûr? Après tout, quand elle l’avait connu à Port-Real, ils étaient simplement des associés situationnelles, mais quand ils s’étaient retrouvés à Volantis… Elle avait cru qu’ils étaient devenus amis. Qu’ils pouvaient avoir confiance l’un en l’autre. Peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas? Peut-être que Tyrion avait besoin d’elle et que s’il n’était pas rentré ce n’était pas volontaire… Sinead fit un pas en direction du quai sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu’elle voulait faire. 

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda soudainement Aegon qui était alors avec un autre membre de leur équipé. 

_ Je, commença Sinead avant de s’arrêter.

_ Si tu descends, nous partons sans toi, la prévient Griff sans aucune pitié. »

Un regard en direction d’Aegon lui permit de capter le sien qui semblait presque inquiet mais il le dissimula derrière un air impassible. Non, ce qui se lisait réellement sur le visage du futur Roi des sept couronnes, c’était le sentiment de trahison. Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que songer un instant à abandonner après toutes ces années? Finalement, Sinead fit demi-tour et alla s’installer à la proue du bateau sans un mot. Quelques minutes après, ils recommençaient à avancer en direction de Volantis. 

_ J’espère que nous nous reverrons Tyrion _ . 

💮🥀💮🥀

Les jours suivants se passèrent affreusement vites pour Sinead qui se vit promenée d’un endroit à un autre sans vraiment pouvoir prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était entrain d’arriver. Ils abandonnèrent le bâteau à Volon Therys pour continuer à cheval jusqu’au campement de la Compagnie Dorée. Là-bas, Aegon révéla sa véritable identité aux capitaines et leur présenta son plan de reprendre Westeros sans attendre Daenerys. Après tout, même sans dragon, ses droits à la couronne étaient tout aussi légitimes. Leur but était de préparer l’arrivée de la Reine dans le royaume des septs couronnes. Sinead fut étonnée de voir ce jeune garçon soudainement montrer l’étendue de ses talents d’orateurs et une capacité certaine à susciter la loyauté de ses compagnons. La jeune femme fut légèrement rassurée, finalement Varys et Illyrio avaient peut-être fait un bon choix. 

Peu après, ils reprirent la mer mais maintenant ils avaient avec eux une troupe impressionnante de plus de cinq mille hommes. Griff s’occupa du plan d’attaque et en moins d’une semaine il avait pris la Griffonnière, son ancien domaine avant d’avoir été exilé par le Roi fou. Mais, il leur apparut rapidement qu’ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment ici car même avec les autres forteresses plus modestes qu’ils avaient prises, ils ne représentaient pas encore un partie puissant pour participer à la guerre des septs couronnes. Griff, qui avait repris son nom de Jon Connington décida qu’ils devaient prendre Accalmie, le dernier bastion de Stannis Baratheon dans le Sud de Westeros. 

Ce fut également une victoire facile car tous étaient occupés à combattre entre eux sans réaliser un instant qu’un autre ennemi était arrivé d’Esos. Jon comptait profiter de cet avantage le plus longtemps possible pour gagner rapidement des terres et des forces à Westeros. Mais, ce fut aussi à ce moment-là qu’ils réalisèrent que l’hiver était bel et bien arrivé ici. Pour eux qui venait de Esos où le temps était toujours chaud et sec, la différence les surprirent quelques peu. Seule Sinead habituée aux températures extrême du Nord ne sembla pas totalement dépaysée par ce changement. 

« Comment était-ce dans le Nord? Demanda Aegon alors qu’ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce d’Accalmie entrain de discuter. »

Personne n’était encore décidé sur la marche à suivre pour les prochains jours, alors ils profitaient d’un peu de répis avant de devoir reprendre leur avancée.

« Encore plus froid qu’ici, reconnu Sinead en riant à moitié. Mais les gens là-bas sont tous très… Naturels.

_ Naturels? Releva Aegon en soulevant un sourcil intrigué.

_ Ils ne vont pas chercher à mentir ou détourner, ils disent ce qu’ils pensent quand ils le pensent. Leur honneur les lient et les rendent très forts.

_ On dirait que tu les admires.

_ Je suppose, avoua Sinead les yeux dans le vague. Je connaissais une fille là-bas. Elle était tous cela, et plus encore. 

_ Où est-elle maintenant?

_ Je ne sais pas… Et vous comment vous vous sentez maintenant que nous sommes à Westeros?

_ J’essaie de contenir mon impatience, fit Aegon avec sérieux. Je veux reprendre le trône de l’usurpateur le plus vite possible, mais je ne veux pas agir sans prudence.

_ L’hiver est là, lui rappela Sinead, il ne tardera pas à arriver dans le Sud et alors nous ne pourrons plus bouger. 

_ Je n’ai jamais vu la neige…

_ C’est froid, plaisanta la jeune femme. Mais très beau aussi. »

Aegon resta silencieux un instant, il sembla à Sinead qu’il essayait de s’imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler la neige. Elle était sûr qu’on l’avait également préparé à combattre durant l’hiver, mais elle n’était pas sur qu’on ait pris le temps de lui expliquer la beauté d’un monde rendu muet et pur par une épaisse couche de blancheur. Elle-même n’en avait connu que la fin de l’un d’eux, mais son esprit d’enfant avait gardé une image saisissante de ce paysage plongé dans le silence et la contemplation. 

« Si nous devons prendre Port-Real, je connais quelques personnes à l’intérieur qui pourraient nous aider. 

_ A qui penses-tu? 

_ Ceux sont les Lannisters qui ont la couronne, que ce soit Cersei ou son fils qui n’a pas le sang Baratheon. Mais les autres familles ne le voient pas comme cela. La famille Tyrell veut seulement que leurs enfants occupent des positions importantes comme Margaery. Si vous pouvez leur faire une proposition qui satisfera leur volonté alors vous pourrez compter sur eux. Et sinon il y a toujours les Stark. Une de leur fille est toujours retenue à Port-Real, si vous les aidez à la récupérer alors ils vous aideront en retour. »

Le jeune Targaryen la regarda avec un air calculateur, Sinead savait qu’il réfléchissait aux avantages de ce qu’elle venait de lui apprendre. Elle ne ressentait aucun problème à le lui dire, en premier lieu parce qu’il était son Roi, et en deuxième lieu car cela pourrait aussi aider ses amies. Si les Targaryen pouvaient s’unir aux Starks, alors le royaume pourrait peut-être enfin connaître la paix. 

« Je vais discuter avec mon p… Avec Lord Connington, annonça finalement Aegon. »

Sinead se contenta de hocher la tête en se retenant de sourire face à son lapsus. Après des années passées à se faire passer pour le fils de Griff, il était normal qu’il se trompe encore. La jeune femme espérait seulement qu’il ne perdrait pas totalement l’humilité qu’il avait acquise en vivant aussi simplement sur les routes de Esos. Tout ce qu’elle voulait éviter était de retourner aux tragédies qui s’étaient produites durant la Rébellion de Robert, à cause du comportement du Roi fou.

Elle se retrouva donc seule dans la pièce avec ses pensées. Sans s’en rendre compte, l’achèvement de son but semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Mais que ferait-elle quand il serait là? Qu’allait-elle devenir? Elle n’était personne, qu’une simple bâtarde… Sinead songea à Aegon dont les cheveux bleus avaient commencé à déteindre maintenant qu’il n’en prenait plus soin, laissant apercevoir les mèches blanches typiquement Targaryenne. Il était peut-être temps qu’elle arrête aussi de jouer. 

Seulement quelques heures après, Jon vient la voir et lui demanda d’envoyer une lettre aux Tyrells pour obtenir leur support. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu’il serait difficile de les atteindre par des voix conventionnelles, alors elle choisit un mercenaire qui lui paraissaient débrouillard parmis ceux de la compagnie dorée, et elle lui confia une lettre à remettre à Margaery. Elle lui expliqua comment joindre la jeune reine sans prendre de risques, et il ne leur resta plus qu’à attendre. Pendant ce temps, Jon entreprit de conquérir les terres environnantes, prenant progressivement le contrôle de toutes la région sous Port-Real. En même temps, ils furent rejoint par Arianne Martell qui leur offrit le soutien de son père le prince de Dorne, elle leur expliqua également que la jeune Myrcella Baratheon était toujours en sécurité. 

Quand ils eurent enfin la réponse de Margaery, ils étaient prêts à lancer leur assaut sur Port-Real. Sinead ne faisait pas partie des forces qui devaient attaquer, après tout elle n’était pas une réelle combattante, mais elle se glissa dans les rues pour aller chez Gavroche et s’assurer de sa sécurité. Heureusement, les hommes de la compagnie dorée n’était pas du genre à piller inconsidérément les innocents, et Culpucier et les autres quartiers furent épargnés. La Reine Cersei fut emprisonnée ainsi que son conseil restreint, tandis que Tommen et Margaery étaient considérés comme des “invités” bien gardés dans leur propre chambre. A ce moment-là, Sinead arriva au donjon rouge et revit enfin Sansa après l’avoir perdue de vue pendant presque une année.

La jeune femme n’avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille effrayée qu’elle avait connu en arrivant à Port-Real. Maintenant ses longs cheveux roux tombaient en cascades élégantes sur ses épaules tandis que ses yeux bleus portaient un regard plein d’assurance et de glace sur le reste du monde. Elle sembla tout de même se laisser fondre en apercevant Sinead.

« Sansa, s’étouffa celle-ci le coeur serré de l’avoir aussi impressionnante. 

_ Sinead, je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien, assura Sansa en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras.

_ Comment es-tu devenue une aussi jolie jeune femme? Ne put s’empêcher de demander la plus âgée.

_ Disons que j’ai reçu des cours très particuliers, répondit évasivement la nordienne tandis que ses joues rougissaient élégamment. »

Le visage mutin de Margaery apparu brièvement dans l’esprit de Sinead et elle comprit immédiatement les sous-entendus de son amie. Au moins, elle n’avait pas été seule durant tout ce temps. Les Tyrells rejoignirent alors l’armée de Aegon, et lui jurèrent fidélité. Il n’était pas encore tout à fait claire ce qu’on leur avait promis, mais leur soutien était réel tandis que les Lannisters perdaient tout. Toutefois, il restait encore à combattre leurs ennemis qui étaient éparpillés dans Westeros, ainsi que les bastions encore debout. Malheureusement, à ce moment-là, la neige se mit à tomber sur la ville et les condamna à rester immobilisés sans plus pouvoir avancer. Rapidement, Aegon fit organiser un rassemblement des nourritures, grâce à l’aide principale des Tyrell mais aussi de Dorne, et ils n’oublièrent pas les pauvres qui vivaient dans la basse ville. 

Alors que l’hiver se prolongeait et promettait d’être un des plus longs que Westeros n’ait jamais connus, ils reçurent un corbeau venant du Nord et leur annonçant l’arrivée des marcheurs blancs. Il était écrit que Winterfell et le Nord allaient se battre, qu’ils avaient besoin d’aide car leurs ennemis ne comptaient pas s’arrêter à leur château mais bien détruire le reste du monde. 

Quand Halton lu ce message en salle du conseil, certains ne purent s’empêcher de ricaner en se moquant des nordiens et de leur penchant pour les vieilles légendes. Sinead elle se sentait mal à l’aise en les écoutant, elle ne savait même pas qui était maintenant le Lord de Winterfell. Au dernière nouvelle, les Boltons tenaient la place. S’ils pouvaient mourir, elle en serait tout à fait satisfaite et n’aurait aucun problème de conscience. 

« Signé Leana Stark Lord de Winterfell et protectrice du Nord, termina Haldon sans se laisser perturber par les bavardages.

_ PARDON? S’exclama Sinead en crachant la moitié de son thé sur son voisin. On doit aller les aider !!

_ Et comment comptes-tu faire cela? Demanda Jon très sérieusement. Nous ne pouvons pas avancer à cause de la neige. Nos hommes mourront avant d’atteindre le nord. Et Winterfell sera déjà tombée d’ici là. Si la menace est réelle, autant se préparer à la recevoir ici. 

_ Si ce que j’ai lu est correct, le corrigea Sinead, l’armée que nous affronterons sera alors imbattable. Chaque homme qui meurt vient grossir leurs rangs. Si tous le Nord tombe, alors je n’ose même pas imaginer ce que nous devrons affronter ! Notre seule chance de survivre et de rejoindre Winterfell avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

_ Je t’entends Sinead, mais je rejoins Lord Connigtonne, nos hommes mourront sur le chemin. Autant qu’ils meurent en se battant ici. Si ma tante nous rejoint nous avons une chance de les battre ici.

_ Si elle nous rejoint, reprit Sinead, nous pourrions utiliser ses dragons pour avancer malgré la neige ! Ils pourraient prévenir notre armée du froid ! »

Sa proposition plongea l’assemblée en pleine réflexion. Mais dans tous les cas, ils étaient obligés d’attendre l’arrivée de Daenerys. Celle-ci avait finit par quitter Meeren, ils en avaient reçu l’information mais elle n’était pas encore arrivée à Port-Real. Sinead ne put rien ajouter d’autre, et elle quitta la pièce avec un goût amère dans la bouche. 

Finalement, le destin sembla jouer en leur faveur car le matin suivant, trois dragons arrivèrent en vue de Port-Real, et juste après qu’ils aient atterri, une véritable flotte les rejoignit. Daenerys semblait être une reine juste et autoritaire, néanmoins elle sembla sincèrement heureuse de retrouver son neveu. Sinead aperçut alors une autre personne qui l’accompagnait et qu’elle connaissait bien. Celui-ci lui lança un regard amusé et la jeune femme sentit un profond soulagement la faire soupirer. Décidément ce nain était très doué !

Le départ de Port-Real fut fixée au jour suivant, Sinead se préparait dans sa chambre avec Tyrion en tant que public très bavard et peu patient.

« As-tu réellement besoin de te préparer ainsi pour partir en bataille? Demanda-t-il au moins pour la cinquième fois depuis qu’il était entré dans la pièce.

_ Vois cela comme une préparation mentale, soupira Sinead en se demandant soudainement comment elle pouvait ressentir ne serait-ce qu’une goutte d’affection pour lui.

_ C’est ridicule, se moqua-t-il allègrement.

_ Toi qui voulait connaître mes secrets, tu devrais être reconnaissant d’en apprendre finalement un. »

Visiblement, sa dernière remarque semblait avoir touché son interlocuteur car il se tut pendant un instant. Sinead se trouvait dans sa salle de bain, séparée de la pièce principale et elle était entrain de se préparer pendant que Tyrion attendait un verre de vin à la main de l’autre côté du mur.

« Ce n’est pas trop mal, soupira Sinead en se regardant dans le reflet du miroir. Je devrais faire avec. Je sors. »

Elle entendit le nain se redresser dans son siège, et elle prit une inspiration pour se donner un petit peu de courage. Elle vit les yeux de Tyrion se rétrécir tandis qu’il essayait d’analyser ce qu’il voyait. Il n’avait pas réellement eu de mouvement de recul, ce qui signifiait sûrement qu’il devait déjà s’en douter depuis un moment. Pourtant il resta tout de même très silencieux comme si la nouvelle lui avait quand même porté un coup.

« Alors une remarque à faire ? L’encouragea Sinead qui commençait à se dire qu’elle aurait presque préféré qu’il lui jette son verre de vin à la figure.

_ Je ne suis pas un grand fan des cheveux blancs, mais je dois dire ce que cela sied à ton teint, la complimenta-t-il simplement en levant son verre à son honneur avec un clin d’oeil. 


	35. Chapter 35

Leana

Leana regard Sinead sans rien dire pendant une très longue seconde (qui se révéla être plusieurs minutes d’après les témoins) avant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui la dérangeait tant.

« Tu as toujours eu les cheveux blancs? 

_ Et toi tu as toujours porté un diadème?

_ Ok c’est bon, c’est bien Sinead, acquiesça Leana avec un petit sourire. »

La nouvelle protectrice du Nord prit son amie dans ses bras avant de réaliser qu’il y avait toujours un dragon sur sa muraille. Et une personne assise dessus. Les pupilles de Leana se contractèrent tandis que son instinct animal la relançait pour qu’elle se méfie. Déjà la présence d’un dragon avait fait la part belle à sa méfiance, mais son dragonnier suscita une pareille réaction. Elle était grande et élancée, ses yeux violets regardaient autour d’eux avec force et grâce, ses longs cheveux blancs étaient tressées de telle façon qu’ils lui donnaient une allure aussi princière que guerrière. Leana était sincèrement intriguée par cette inconnue, même si une partie d’elle se méfiait de la puissance qu’elle dégageait.

« Daenerys de typhon de la Maison Targaryen, première du nom, Reine de Meereen, Reine des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes Suzeraine des Sept Couronnes et Protectrice du Royaume, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, Mère des Dragons , L'Imbrûlée, Mhysa, se présenta alors l'impressionnante jeune femme qui devait même être plus jeune que Leana. »

Celle-ci coula un regard vers Sandor qui se contenta de hausser les épaules discrètement en reniflant dédaigneusement. Elle aperçut également le coup de coude que Sinead enfonça dans les côtes du limier en le fusillant de ses yeux émeraudes.

« Leana Stark, Lord de Winterfell et Protectrice du Nord, se présenta-t-elle sans tirer de réelle fierté de son propre nom puisqu’elle l’empruntait uniquement pour rendre service à son frère décédé et protéger ses jeunes frères et soeurs. 

_ J’ai beaucoup entendu parler du Nord, fit poliment Daenerys en jetant un regard satisfait sur Winterfell qui était de loin une forteresse impressionnante.

_ Si nous ne faisons rien, le Nord sera bientôt partout, rappela simplement Leana.

_ C’est pour cela que je suis ici, avec mes  _ enfants _ . »

En disant cela, elle posa une main sur son impressionnant dragon aux écailles ébènes et aux reflets rubis, mais Leana tiqua : elle avait dit  _ ses _ enfants, au pluriel. La protectrice du Nord releva sa tête pour apercevoir deux autres dragons qui survolaient la plaine recouverte de neige devant eux. La quasi totalité de ses hommes avaient le nez en l’air et poussaient des exclamations entre l’émerveillement et la peur. Elle-même ressentait une espèce d’excitation inquiétante : avec ces créatures, ils pouvaient très bien l’emporter contre les marcheurs blancs. 

« Je ne suis pas venue seule, ajouta Daenerys, mon armée m’a accompagnée ainsi que d'autres personnes qui ont tenu à répondre à votre appel. »

La reine regarda Sinead avec un air entendu, mais son interlocutrice avait une fois de plus utilisé le pluriel dans sa phrase et Leana sentit un soudain espoir la saisir. Daenerys s’était présentée en tant que Reine des sept couronnes, donc elle venait logiquement de Port-Real où aurait dû être Sansa ! La protectrice du Nord n’osa pas afficher pleinement sa pensée, et elle se contenta d’approcher les remparts pour observer la troupe qui arrivait au pied de la forteresse. Les deux autres dragons avaient fait fondre un passage dans la neige pour permettre aux soldats d’avancer avec plus de facilité même si les flocons fondus formaient maintenant une épaisse bouillie collante au sol. Leana ne reconnu pas la première garnison qui semblait ne pas être de Westeros.

« Ceux-ci sont mes immaculés, expliqua Daenerys en venant se plaçant à côté de la Stark, viennent ensuite les Puînés. La compagnie dorée de mon neveu Aegon VI, l’armée Lannister, Tyrell et Martell. Ainsi que tous ceux qui ont voulu soutenir notre cause. »

Leana était incapable d’estimer le nombre de personnes qui s’étaient maintenant arrêtées au pied de la porte de Winterfell. Ils devaient facilement être deux fois plus nombreux que leur propre armée qui attendait entre leurs murs. Comment leur situation désespérée avait-elle pu changer aussi drastiquement ?! 

« Je ferais tous pour protéger mon peuple, déclara Daenerys en dardant ses yeux violets sur Leana. Nous vous aiderons à vaincre vos ennemis pour le bien de tous. Ensuite, nous devrons discuter du futur de Westeros et de ses habitants. »

La louve ressentit une profonde compréhension se tisser entre elle et la reine Targaryenne. Sa profonde volonté de protéger son peuple faisant écho à la sienne de défendre sa famille et le Nord. Elle se doutait bien qu’il y aurait un prix à payer pour profiter de sa bonne volonté, mais elle le comprenait. Car dans la nature, il n’y avait que les liens du sang qui octroyaient un lien indéfectible. Pour les autres, une véritable confiance ne pouvait naître qu’à travers l’adversité et en combattant côte à côte. 

« Ouvrez les portes, commenda rapidement Leana, qu’on prépare la grande salle. Il y aura un festin ce soir, tous le monde se couchera le ventre plein. »

Elle n’ajouta rien mais tous finirent la phrase dans leurs esprits : car personne ne savait s’ils reverraient le soleil un jour. Les grandes portes s’ouvrirent et l’armée de Daenerys fit son entrée dans Winterfell. Les nordiens les accueillirent avec leur respect habituel mais aussi avec une certaine jubilation de recevoir finalement de l’aide. Leana se dépêcha de descendre les remparts pour rejoindre Arya, Jon, Rickon et Ragnar qui attendaient déjà en-bas. Alors que la lord de Winterfell saluait les différents commandants, elle vit soudaine une jeune femme avec une épaisse cape noir qui ressemblait étroitement à celles des nordiens. La cavalière descendit souplement de son cheval pour se tenir devant elle avec une assurance qui la fit paraître étrangère aux yeux de Leana avant que son regard bleu comme le ciel d’été vienne transpercer son coeur.

« Sansa ! »

Leana s’étrangla à moitié en voyant sa dernière petite soeur rentrer chez elle avec autant de prestance qu’une reine. Elle la prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir une seconde, et elle ne put retenir ses larmes de couleur sur ses joues, une profonde culpabilité se déversait maintenant dans sa poitrine tandis qu’elle étreignait fermement Sansa. 

« Je suis tellement désolée, avoua-t-elle contre son oreille. Je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser seule là-bas, je n’ai pas le droit d’être appelée ta soeur… »

Elle se sentait incroyablement dévastée de revoir ainsi Sansa, elle était incapable de la regarder dans les yeux et le simple fait de se tenir devant elle lui semblait une grâce accordée par les anciens dieux. S’ils étaient vraiment réels, alors elle leur était éternellement reconnaissante de pouvoir enfin réunir sa famille chez eux, dans leur propre demeure. 

« Ne dis pas de choses aussi insensées, la rassura Sansa avec un doux sourire emprunt d’une douceur incomparable. Tu es ma soeur, je sais que tu m’as toujours protégée même quand tu n’étais pas là. J’ai même appris à me défendre seule, et j’ai découvers de précieuses amitiées. »

En la regardant, Leana sembla apercevoir pendant une fraction de seconde l’expression tendre et affectueuse de Lady Cathelin arborait en présence de sa famille. Leana se recula un instant pour frotter rapidement ses yeux avant de réaliser la présence d’une jeune femme à côté de Sansa. Elle semblait plus vieille que sa soeur, mais toujours plus jeune qu’elle-même. De physique elles étaient très opposées, la seconde avec des cheveux bruns d’une élégance rare, mais son expression était plus mutine et ses yeux marrons brillaient d’une fausse timidité qui devait faire tourner la tête à plus de personnes que de raison. 

« Lady Margaery Tyrell, se présenta-t-elle, anciennement reine des sept couronnes. Maintenant… Je suppose qu’être l’amie de Sansa Stark est plus que satisfaisant. 

_ Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma soeur n’a pas été seule durant tous ce temps, avoua sincèrement Leana en l’acceuillant chaleureusement. »

Leana sembla sentir quelque chose entre les deux jeunes filles qui semblaient dépasser la simple amitié, mais elle n’eut pas l’occasion de réfléchir à aborder le sujet car une personne les rejoignit.

« Alors petit oiseau on dirait que tu as finalement abandonné les jolies petites robes de princesse, fit Sandor d’une voix goguenarde en venant poser une main sur l’épaule de Leana avec une proximité qui rendait très clair leur relation.

_ J’ai enfin réalisé que je n’étais pas une princesse, reconnu Sansa de bonne grâce avec un petit sourire mutin, je suis une Stark de Winterfell. 

_ C’est qui les madames? Fit soudainement Ragnar en venant s'accrocher à la jambe de Leana.

_ Voici ta tante Sansa, et son amie Margaery les présenta-t-elle simplement. Je vous présente Ragnar Clegane, notre fils. 

_ Toutes nos félicitations, approuva chaleureusement Margaery tandis que Sansa se mettait à rougir avec un grand sourire ravie. »

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de discuter d’avantage car Sansa fut soudainement percutée par, dans l’ordre : Rickon, Arya, Broussaille, Vent Gris, puis Jon, et enfin Fantôme. Margaery se contenta de regarder sur le côté avec un air amusé tandis que Leana s’occupait de gérer la logistique de faire cohabiter sûrement l’armée la plus puissante qu’avait dû voir ce monde depuis sa création. Presque toutes les familles dont elle connaissait le nom étaient là, comme les Reed mais aussi d’autre dont les noms ne lui étaient pas familiers. Il y avait également des prêtres rouges qui avaient traversé la mer pour venir lutter à leur côté contre les marcheurs blancs en qui ils voyaient l’incarnation de l’Autre, une déité néfaste de leur religion. En une journée, ce qui leur avait semblé être la fin de leur monde, se transforma en un espoir incroyable de survivre un autre jour.

Finalement, quand le soir arriva, la grande salle était pleine à craquer de toutes les personnes qui pouvaient y contenir tandis que la grande cours avait été transformée en banquet encadré d’une multitude de flambeaux qui donnaient une allure fantasmagorique à l’ensemble. Leana laissa progressivement la place à Daenerys pour diriger les opérations, même si le Nord l’avait reconnue comme sa protectrice, elle avait annoncé très clairement n’être là que provisoirement. Maintenant que la reine légitime était revenue, elle n’avait aucune raison à vouloir absolument rester sur le devant de la scène. Les nordiens étaient un peuple farouche et conservateur, mais même un aveugle pouvait voir la volonté de Daenerys à donner un tous un avenir d’égalité et de paix. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu’à survivre à leur dernière bataille. 

Leana s'esquissa discrètement. Ils voyaient de moins en moins la lumière du jour au fur et à mesure qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans cet hiver d’une proportion insoupçonnée. Elle buvait distraitement dans une corne de bière en regardant sa famille s’amuser dans la cours. Margaery et Sansa se tenaient un peu à l’écart, se chuchotant à l’oreille l’une de l’autre, et rougissant à tour de rôle. Jon s’était rapproché de Daenerys qui semblait effectuer sur lui une forte force d’attraction (qu’elle comprenait totalement). Rickon et Ragnar couraient dans tous les sens avec leurs loups, tandis que non loin Tomoe prenait soin de Shoren. Leana se demanda où était Bran, mais elle savait grâce à son loup qu’il était en sécurité et en bonne santé quelque part. Arya et Lyanna étaient inséparables et s’amusaient à embêter un garçon qu’elle semblait reconnaître. 

« C’est Gendry, le bâtard de Robert, lui appris Sinead en s’accoudant aux remparts juste à côté d’elle.

_ Comment tu as appris cela? S’étonna Leana sans ressentir un réel étonnement puisqu’elle s’était déjà habituée aux capacités intellectuelles de sa meilleure amie. 

_ Un petit peu d’observation, et beaucoup de déductions, répondit simplement la blandine. 

_ Et toi? Alors fit la louve en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Qui es-tu finalement? Avec des cheveux comme ça, j’ai dû mal à croire que tu sois réellement née par ici.

_ Tu as raison, reconnu-t-elle sans mauvaise grâce aucune, en réalité je m’appelle Sinead Flowers, une bâtarde d’un pauvre type Targaryen qui ne pouvait pas garder son pantalon sur ses hanches.

_ Donc toi, Daenerys et ce Aegon vous êtes… De la même famille? 

_ De très loin seulement, merci bien. Quelque chose comme une très lointaine cousine, celle qu’on invite pas pour son mariage, précisa Sinead avec un petit sourire mutin.

_ Il y a tellement de chose que j’ignore de toi, réalisa Leana sans réellement de déception plus comme une simple réalisation.

_ Regarde qui parle, se moqua son amie. Je reviens et tu as déjà réussi à me faire un bébé dans le dos, avec ce chien fou de limier en plus ! 

_ Un point pour toi, reconnu la louve avec souriant à son tour. Et toi est-ce qu’il y a quelque qui fait battre ce coeur de pierre? »

Sinead resta silencieuse un moment et Leana intercepta son regard qui naviguait dans les rangs des tablées en contrebas. Deux personnes semblaient réellement accrocher son regard, l’un était le deuxième Targaryen que Leana avait rencontré en l’espace d’une journée : Aegon VI, tandis que le second était Tyrion Lannister son ancien employé à Port-Real. La louve était plutôt ravie de le voir en bonne santé, elle avait aperçu aussi Bron qui entre temps avait obtenu un titre de chevalier et un château. Mais, la jeune femme ne savait pas ce que sa meilleure amie ressentait pour ces deux hommes très différents. 

« Je suppose qu’il va nous falloir une très longue discussion après cette bataille, soupira Leana.

_ Je pensais qu’on pourrait la faire dès ce soir, la correcta Sinead avec un regard très profond. Si tu connais un endroit plus discret.

_ Personne ne nous dérangera dans mes appartements. »

Sinead la suivit silencieusement sans que personne ne remarque leur départ. Elles s’installèrent devant la cheminée et discutèrent une longue partie de la nuit durant laquelle la Flowers révéla à la Snow son réel passé. Comment sa mère Naerys Flowers avait injustement était assassinée durant la rébellion du Roi Robert contre les Targaryen uniquement à cause de son arrière grand-père qui était en réalité un membre de cette famille. Ensuite, elle avait été récupéré par Varys et utilisée pour mener à bien leur but de remettre un digne héritier sur le trône et enfin offrir la paix à la couronne des septs royaumes. Au fur et à mesure, elle avait commencé à poursuivre son propre but, cherchant à protéger tous ceux qui avaient dû subir des injustices comme la sienne uniquement dû à sa naissance involontaire. 

« Peu importe qui fait partie de ton arbre généalogique, déclara Leana, tu feras toujours partie de ma meute. Tu es comme une soeur pour moi.

_ Je dois reconnaître que j’ai toujours crains que tu m’en veuilles pour n’avoir jamais été franche avec toi sur ce sujet, parfois je t’ai même utilisé, avoua Sinead en détournant le regard pour dissimuler les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux émeraudes. 

_ Je m’en doutais un peu, assura la louve, tu connaissais toujours tout bien avant moi, il y avait quelque chose. Mais je te faisais confiance, et je le fais toujours. Malgré tous, tu as protégé ma famille jusqu’au bout et si aujourd’hui nous sommes enfin réunis c’est grâce à toi. 

_ Par les anciens dieux et les nouveaux, qu’est-ce que j’avais besoin d’entre ça, avoua Sinead en riant malgré ses larmes qui coulaient maintenant. Malheureusement, ce n’est pas la seule chose dont je voulais te parler ce soir. »

Leana hocha la tête pour l’encourager à poursuivre.

« Varys voulait que j’enquête sur toi, et tes étranges capacités, lui apprit-elle, j’ai dû lire des oeuvres très anciennes dans des langues oubliées mais j’ai enfin compris qui tu étais réellement. »

La louve écouta attentivement ce que lui raconta Sinead pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, ne posa aucune question. Quand elle eut fini, Leana s’adossa complètement contre son siège en regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée.

« Quand tout sera fini, il faudra s’occuper de tout ce que nous avons laissé traîner depuis longtemps, déclara-t-elle.

_ Mais je sais que nous y arriverons si nous restons soudés. »

Sinead posa sa main sur la sienne avec un sourire assurée que Leana lui rendit après une légère hésitation. Oui, avec sa meute près d’elle, la louve ne craignait rien.

🐺🐺🐺🐺

Comme si les marcheurs blancs avaient appris l’avancée de leurs ennemis, ils apparurent le matin du second jour de l’arrivée de Daenerys à Winterfell. Les jours s’étaient drastiquement raccourcis jusqu’à ce que finalement la lumière n’arrive plus à transpercer l’épaisse neige qui tombait autour d’eux. Tous les flambeaux du château avaient été allumés et protégés, une réserve impressionnante était déjà constituée mais ils en avaient fabriqués encore davantage, qui attendaient d’être utilisés à des endroits stratégiques. 

Daenerys dirigeait leurs armées combinées avec Leana en second. L’une s’occuperait des airs tandis que la seconde resterait au sol. Aussi étonnant que cela soit, durant le bref temps qu’ils avaient eu, Jon avait découvert sa capacité à monter un dragon : Rhaegal aux écailles émeraudes et bronzes. Le lien qu’ils entretenaient était neuf et soulevait beaucoup d’interrogations, mais personne n’avait le temps d’y accorder la moindre énergie. Ils préférèrent tous se contenter de la chance supplémentaire qui leur était donnée. 

Malheureusement, quand ils aperçurent enfin leurs ennemis, leur espoir faillit les abandonner. Leur armée était au moins une fois supérieur à la leur, sans oublier qu’elle était aussi terrifiante que effrayante. Des milliers de morts marchaient vers eux sans ressentir ni le froid ni la douleur, ni aucune peine. Ils étaient menés par une centaine de commandants qui semblaient carrément ne pas être humains : des marcheurs blancs. Contre eux ne marchaient que l’obsidienne, les épées valériennes, et ils l’espéraient : le feu des dragons. Et tout en haut de cette vision de cauchemars : un marcheur blanc à l’apparence encore plus inquiétante et dont l’apparence était aussi menaçante que hypnotisante. 

Leana sentit l’inquiétude de leur troupe grandir et menacer de rompre leur précaire équilibre, elle n’avait qu’une solution.

« Je sais que vous êtes effrayés, commença-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que les premières lignes puissent l’entendre et répéter à celles de derrières. Nous avons tous énormément perdus ces dernières années : que ce soit un père, une mère, un frère ou une soeur, même un enfant… Mais aujourd’hui, nous avons oubliés nos différents pour protéger nos terres contre notre véritable ennemie. Je ne peux pas promettre que tous survivrions, mais je peux vous promettre que nous vaincrons et que demain Westeros connaîtra une nouvelle ère différente de tous ce que nous avons connu. Une ère de paix, d'espoir et de prospérité. »

La protectrice du Nord fit une pause, se remémorant ce qu’elle-même avait perdu : son père adoptif décapité devant ses yeux, la torture de voir ses frères et soeurs arrachés de ses mains, voir Robb mourir dans les bras de sa mère, puis la peur et la souffrance d’apprendre qu’un autre était mort. Et finalement, la naissance de Ragnar, et avec lui l’arrivée d’un espoir nouveau. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, Leana irradiait de courage et de force, ceux qui la virent ce jour-là jurèrent qu’elle n’était plus tout à fait humaine : ses yeux jaunes brillaient comme des flammes, sa bouche avaient de longues canines et sa cape donnait l’impression qu’elle avait le corps d’un loup.

**«** **Pour nos familles ! A l’attaque !!** **»**

La première ligne s’engouffra avec force dans celle de leurs adversaires. Ils ignorèrent les corps en putréfaction gelée, les créatures difformes et terrifiantes, ils se contentaient de frapper tous avec toute la force et le courage de leur coeur emplit d’espoir. Leana était en première ligne aux côtés de Sandor, elle se sentait tout simplement imbattable. Son épée bâtarde faisait éclater en glace ses adversaires sans jamais s’arrêter. Elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas reculer : tout son corps lui disait qu’elle était née pour ce moment-là. Rien n’avait été un hasard, la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Sinead le lui avait confirmé. Mais au lieu d’en ressentir un quelconque désarroi, elle y puisa la force pour combattre pour ce en quoi elle croyait : sa meute et sa famille. 

Son cheval s’écroula soudainement sous elle mais Leana ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et elle roula souplement au sol pour se relever sous sa forme de louve. Elle n’avait plus aucune retenue ni aucune barrière, elle était la puissance incarnée. Ses veines battaient tellement forts dans son corps qu’elle ne réfléchissait même plus et agissait totalement impulsivement. Elle n’aurait jamais cru mais tuer ces créatures lui donnaient encore plus de satisfaction que de sentir le sang couler dans sa gueule. Chaque éclat de glace, chaque cris inhumains lui donnaient un peu plus de force pour avancer toujours plus loin. Au-dessus d’elle, c’était à peine si elle avait conscience des dragons qui mettaient le feu aux les lignes ennemis en hurlant. La louve tendit sa gueule et hurla à son tour. Cinq hurlements lui répondirent et son coeur battit un peu plus fort. Elle sentait chaque membre de sa meute dans la cohue. Elle sentait Sandor qui abattait son énorme épée sans jamais faiblir, elle sentait Arya qui démontrait des prouesses époustouflante, Sinead qui s’occupait déjà des premiers blessés en arrière ligne, Tomoe qui combattait sauvagement, Rickon qui tenait sa lance et aidait à protéger les soigneurs. Chaque personne présente faisait partie d’elle sans qu’elle n’ait besoin de faire le moindre efforts pour les sentir. Et le plus proche, le plus chaud dans son coeur Ragnar qui regardait sa mère et son père se battre du haut des remparts. 

Rapidement, Leana perça les lignes ennemis et se retrouva parmis les marcheurs blancs qui dirigeaient leurs troupes. Elle n’était pas seule puisque Daenerys et Jon les survolaient déjà les harcelant avec les flammes de leurs dragons. Mais même ainsi, chaque soldat qui mouraient de leur côté venaient rejoindre celui de leur adversaire. C’était un combat d’épuisement, le premier qui abandonnerait serait celui qui perdrait; mais les humains étaient bien trop têtus pour avouer leur défaite. Leana se transforma à moitié en humaine pour pouvoir brandir sa lame d’obsidienne et continuer à se battre contre ces nouveaux adversaires. Malheureusement, ils étaient d’une puissance de combat diamétralement supérieur à ceux des cadavres précédents. Chaque fois que leurs épées fauchaient une vie, elle émettait un son strident comme si elles se réjouissaient de la mort qu’elles répandaient. De plus, le froid était encore plus saisissant en s’approchant d’eux, rendant les mouvements de Leana encore plus difficiles malgré son sang de loup et sa force décuplée, même respirer devait pénible. Progressivement, elle commença à reculer et à peiner sous la force écrasante de ses adversaires, incapable de prendre le dessus sur eux. Plusieurs de ses blessures saignaient déjà abondamment, la plus gênante dans sa cuisse droite car elle l’empêchait de se mouvoir avec autant de facilité qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu. Celui qui semblait le chef la remarqua alors et il s’approcha d’elle en marchant au-dessus de la neige comme si ses pieds ne pouvaient s’y enfoncer. Ses yeux de glace semblaient la déchiqueter vivante mais elle réussit tout de même à lever son épée pour se protéger. Malgré cela, elle sentit la chair de son bras se faire mordre avec une douleur qui lui arracha un long hurlement de douleur. Elle tomba à genoux et resta incapable de se relever.  _ Elle allait mourir, elle allait ensuite se relever et se battre contre sa famille, elle allait décimer sa propre meute. _ La louve ne savait pas s’il s’agissait réellement de ses propres mots dans sa tête, mais chaque parole était comme une épine de glace qui s’enfonçait profondément en elle et l’engourdissait définitivement. Une toute petite partie très faible d’elle-même tenta de lutter contre le froid qui prenait lentement le contrôle d’elle-même.  _ Tu n’es pas humaine. Tu ne l’as jamais été.  _ Leana poussa un long hurlement terrifiant qui n’avait plus rien d’humain. Même son adversaire se stoppa et elle utilisa ce qui restait de son épée pour se redresser maladroitement. Même si elle ne pouvait pas gagner, même si elle ne pouvait pas vivre jusqu’au bout, il était hors de question qu’elle devienne le pantin qui détruirait sa propre famille. Au contraire, elle était le chef de meute et son rôle était de donner sa vie pour les siens.

La lame du chef des marcheurs blanc siffla à nouveau et sa dague ne put la dévier totalement, un flot de sang vient obstruer sa vision et elle fut soudainement incapable de voir ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle était totalement aveuglée. Le froid ne lui permettait plus de sentir la douleur mais elle était aussi incapable de contrôler ses doigts engourdis pour tenter d’essuyer son propre sang. 

« Je suis là louve. »

Leana faillit rire en entendant cette voix si inattendue mais pourtant incroyablement réconfortante. Un bras passa sous ses épaules et l’aida à se maintenir droite malgré sa jambe blessée et sa fatigue. La chaleur du corps à côté du sien réussit à lui redonner un second souffle et ses membres recommencèrent à lui obéir.

« Utilise moi, je reste avec toi. »

Leana comprit parfaitement les propos de Sandor sans même qu’il ait besoin de les formuler parfaitement. Ils n’étaient plus qu’un seul même être. Après tout, ils faisaient partis de la même meute, même plus que cela : il était son loup. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux elle était dans deux corps à la fois, sans trop comprendre comment un tel miracle était possible. Ils utilisèrent leurs forces combinées pour prendre l’ascendant et complètement dépasser leur adversaire. Celui-ci émit un long sifflement qui sembla leur percer les tympans car ils entendirent alors plus rien. Pourtant, ils continuèrent à attaquer avec leurs épées sans jamais s’arrêter, ce qui sembla même inquiéter leur ennemi qui recula de plusieurs pas devant leur férocité implacable. Soudain, le soutien qui maintenait Leana disparut et elle fut brusquement déséquilibrée, elle faillit tomber à terre mais elle utilisa plutôt ce mouvement pour sauter en avant sur son adversaire et lui enfoncer sa dague dans la tête. Celui-ci se mit à siffler encore plus fort mais elle ne pouvait déjà plus l’entendre depuis longtemps. Elle ne voyait même pas devant elle, le lien qu’elle avait eu quelques instants avant avait été brisé. Malgré tout, elle ressentit au plus profond d’elle-même qu’ils avaient gagné. Elle pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement et la moindre parcelle de son corps chantait la victoire, leurs ennemis avaient été défaits ! 

Leana se traîna dans la neige et la boue, ignora les morceaux de glaces qui se plantaient dans ses jambes blessées. Un de ses bras arrêta de fonctionner, alors elle se mit à tirer comme une forcenée sur le second pour essayer de rejoindre Sandor. Quand ses doigts engourdis refusèrent de la porter plus loin, elle se mit à appuyer avec sa tête, refusant d’abandonner. 

« Sandor? Sandor ? Tu m’entends? »

Elle-même n’entendait plus rien. Il était peut-être là, seulement à côté d’elle, l’appelant, gémissant, lui demandant de l’aide. Une certaine panique commença à la saisir et elle devient frénétique. Toute la confiance et la force qu’elle avait ressentit l’avait totalement abandonnée pour être uniquement remplacée par l’image terrifiante de Sandor gisant dans son sang juste à côté d’elle sans qu’elle ne puisse le trouver.

« Sandor ? Sandor ? Où es-tu? Continua-t-elle de l'appeler sans même entendre le son de sa propre voix. »

La peur la fit gémir atrocement tandis qu’elle continuait de ramper dans la boue avec la force du désespoir. Elle voulait terriblement qu’il lui réponde. La souffrance qu’elle ressentait était tout simplement intolérable. Mille fois pire que ce qu’elle avait pu subir dans sa vie.

« Sandor? Sandor? Mon loup, j’ai besoin de toi. »

Elle ne l’appelait jamais ainsi aussi ouvertement. Même si lui ne se gênait pas pour le faire, pour elle chaque fois qu’elle le désignait aussi justement c’était comme une déclaration d’amour parfaite qui exprimait ses sentiments avec la perfection la plus simple et la plus pure.

« Mon loup… »

Alors qu’elle continuait avec la force du désespoir, elle sentit qu’on la saisissait par les aisselles pour la soulever et la guider un peu plus loin. Leana resta interdite, incapable de rediriger sa concentration sur autre chose que la recherche de Sandor. Elle sentit quelque chose de suffisamment humide et collant pour faire réagir le bout de ses doigts ankylosés.  _ Du sang _ . Elle poussa un peu plus loin et sentit ce qui ressemblait être une armure de plaques, la louve fit remonter ses doigts le long du torse, jusqu’au cou et finalement au visage. La partie gauche de celui-ci était totalement brûlée, mais elle en aurait reconnu la texture particulière n’importe où. Le soulagement qu’elle ressentit fut telle qu’elle crut que son coeur allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Mon loup, murmura-t-elle, je suis là maintenant. »

Leana posa sa tête contre son torse, puis elle se laissa lentement glisser dans le néant. 


	36. Chapter 36

La louve

La louve assura sa prise sur le fagôt de buches de bois qu’elle portait négligemment sur son épaule, et qui devait bien peser plus de dix kilos, puis elle reprit son chemin qu’elle connaissait maintenant par coeur. Chaque pierres, chaques brindilles lui étaient connues, et sa démarche était sûr. Elle finit par arriver dans une large clairière où les rayons du soleil venaient réchauffer ses joues. 

« Laisse moi t’aider maman, déclara une voix plutôt grave qu’elle reconnue être celle de Ragnar. »

Vent Gris trottait à ses côtés, et il regardait le jeune garçon avec une certaine affection : après tout il avait maintenant près de dix-sept ce qui était un âge tout à fait honorable pour un loup géant qui avait maintenant dépassé la taille d'un cheval et arborait un pelage d'un gris plus clair que dans sa jeunesse. Tandis que le garçon était devenu un homme, ayant fêtait ses seize ans. Ragnar avait maintenant la carrure de son père, les cheveux longs en moins puisqu'il portait les siens rasés sur les côtés dans une mode d'Esos, et ses yeux étaient vairons un gris et l'autre jaune. 

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, assura la louve avec un sourire amusé. Va plutôt aider ton père à s'occuper des louveteaux.

_ Je préfère encore aller couper tous les arbres de la forêt, grommela Ragnar. Ils sont terrifiants… Impossible de dire qui sont les vrais des faux dans le tas….

_ Tu es méchant, se moqua-t-elle de son fils. Ils sont tous adorables. »

La louve ne rata pas le regard exaspéré de Ragnar qui semblait penser très clairement que l'adjectif utilisé n'était pas adéquat. Ils se rendirent jusque devant une maison construite en bois, d'une taille modeste elle semblait prioritiser le confort à l'esthétique. Rien que de la regarder, cela donnait envie de s'asseoir à son ombre et de profiter du temps clément du printemps. Sur le perron un homme tentait maladroitement de retenir quatre louveteaux qui prenaient visiblement un malin plaisir à essayer de sauter de la petite hauteur malgré leur naissance récente. Les insultes allaient bon flot surtout que trois enfants se mêlaient à l'histoire et rajoutaient à cela cinq loups plus vieux, il régnait un incroyable bazar.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui t'occupe du bois et moi des gamins? Grogna Sandor en voyant la louve revenir.

_ Il te manque un bras pour ça, lui fit elle remarquer en lui tirant la langue. Et moi… Je ne peux pas les voir. 

_ Nous savons tous très bien que tu peux aussi bien les voir que moi, rétorqua Sandor pas du tout compatissant à sa cécité.

_ Maman ! »

Les trois enfants humains se jettèrent sur elle, et la louve eut à peine le temps de poser sa cargaison qu’elle se retrouva avec un beau garçon de dix ans dans chaque bras et une fille de onze ans accrochée à sa jambe droite. Lena était toujours boiteuse depuis sa dernière bataille, ainsi que son bras gauche, ajoutait à ça la cicatrice qui l’avait privée de la vue au visage, on aurait presque pu la croire faible et fragile. Pourtant, une louve est encore plus féroce quand elle est blessée et qu’elle doit protéger sa meute. 

« Bjorn, Rollo, je pense que vous êtes un peu trop gros pour ça maintenant, les taquina-t-elle en leur mordant le bout de leurs oreilles respectives.

_ Ah nan, pas ça ! Gloussèrent-ils en s’échappant de son étreinte pour aller se réfugier derrière leur père qui tenait déjà deux louveteaux dans sa main et tentait d’en retenir un troisième avec une jambe. 

_ Comment s’est passé ta matinée Rowanne? Demanda la louve. »

Les deux jumeaux avaient aussi des cheveux noirs mais ils les portaient encore à la mode longue du Nord, même si c’était de plus en plus rare d’en voir au vu des quinze dernières années d’été qu’ils avaient eu. Leur yeux étaient aussi gris pour l’un que l’autre tandis que leur soeur avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux ébènes attachés en queue de cheval.

« Nymeria est passée voir comment se porte les derniers bébés, expliqua Rowanne d’une voix claire et assurée. »

Peu de temps après la fin de la Dernière Bataille à Winterfell, ils avaient découvert qu’une troupe de loups sauvages s’était mêlées à leurs armées, harcelant les flancs de leurs adversaires. Un peu plus tard, alors que Sandor avait fini de construire leur maison avec l’aide des nordiens, ils avaient découvert une portée de louveteaux sous le perron. Depuis, il arrivait fréquemment qu’ils accueillent des louveteaux chez eux. 

Leana s’installa à côté de Sandor mais à peine eut-elle posée son postérieur que son ouïe, qui s’était considérablement augmentée depuis sa cécité, lui indiqua qu’une cheval approchait. Ragnar releva le nez juste après elle, il était pour l’instant le seul parmis leurs quatre enfants à avoir certaines capacités des loups. Et, effectivement, une monture apparut juste devant eux. Une jeune femme en sauta souplement, elle était habillée totalement en cuir et portait une épée très fine à la hanche, sa taille n’était pas très grande mais ses yeux gris et ses traits fins trahissaient son âge.

« Arya ! S’exclama Leana en la voyant à travers les yeux de Vent Gris. 

_ Leana ! Et tous le monde enfaite, se moqua affectueusement Arya. 

_ Tu peux en ramener chez toi, lui proposa Sandor avec un sourire goguenard. Loup ou humain, fait ton choix ! 

_ Ne dites pas ça trop près de Gendry s’il vous plaît, pouffa leur amie en riant. 

_ Lyanna n’est pas venue avec toi? Fit Ragnar en regardant derrière elle avec espoir. »

Leana savait très bien que l’ouïe de son fils ne s’inclinait que devant la sienne, et qu’en l'occurrence il savait pertinemment que la Mormont n’était pas là, qu’il se soit sentit obligé de demander en connaissance de cause le rendait adorable aux yeux de sa mère. 

« Par les sept enfers, grommela Arya, juste marie-la une bonne fois pour toute et laissez nous en-dehors de ça ! 

_ Comme si je n’avais pas déjà essayé ! Lui rappela Ragnar furibond. Au moins une centaine de fois ! 

_ Ces jeunes générations, se moqua Sandor goguenard.

_ Depuis quand tu t’es marié avec ma soeur toi? Rétorqua Arya dont la langue ne connaissait toujours moins de limite en vieillissant. 

_ Et où est ton mari toi? Répliqua l’ancien limier. »

Le visage de Arya se renfrogna tandis que la famille Clegane ne put s’empêcher de rire en imaginant tous Gendry qui devait très certainement être entrain de chercher sa femme comme depuis les dix dernières années qu’ils avaient passées ensemble. La Reine des septs couronnes avait gracieusement débatardisé Gendry, sous l’injonction de Sinead qui avait découvert qu’il était un fils illégitime de Robert Baratheon (ainsi que Tomoe), et pour récompenser sa bravoure durant la dernière bataille elle lui avait également donné un fief dans les Terres de l’Orage. Mais Arya était incapable de rester en place, et la plupart du temps elle revenait à Winterfell, généralement suivie par un mari beaucoup trop amoureux pour son propre bien. Au final, le Nord était leur maison principale, et comme aucuns enfants n’étaient en vu, les longs trajets ne représentaient pas de réelles difficultés. 

« Néanmoins, reprit Arya en toussotant pour reprendre contenance, je suis venue vous chercher, le Lord de Winterfell vous fais savoir qu’un banquet est donné ce soir pour la venue de nos amis du royaume.

_ Le Nord n’a jamais été aussi vivant, commenta Leana avec bonhomie. Nous serons là, tu peux le dire à notre frère. 

_ Je n’y manquerais pas, assura la plus jeune. Je vais voir si Nymeria est ici. »

Arya prit son cheval par sa bride et le guida en direction des arbres, elle se retourna un instant pour ajouter un commentaire en direction de Ragnar :

« Lyanna sera là. »

Le visage de Ragnar s’éclaircit instantanément, il était bien incapable de dissimuler sa joie et Sandor en secoua sa tête d’un air désabusé. Leana en profita pour étendre sa conscience et vérifier si Nymeria était effectivement dans les parages, heureusement celle-ci semblait avoir aperçu la présence de son ancienne maîtresse car elle s’était approchée de leur habitation. La Stark en ressenti un certaine satisfaction : la séparation de Arya avec sa louve, avait toujours été un traumatisme pour sa jeune soeur. 

Finalement, la petite famille se prépara à rejoindre Winterfell, qui bien entendu ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez eux puisqu’ils avaient construit leur maison dans la forêt des loups qui se terminaient aux pieds des murs de la forteresse. Les trois plus jeunes enfants (Rowanne, Bjorn et Rollo) s’éclipsèrent rapidement à la recherche de bêtises à faire dans le château qui ressemblait pour eux surtout à un terrain de jeux géant. 

« Leana, ma soeur, s’exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux auburns et aux yeux bleus, en les apercevant. Sandor, vous semblez tous bien vous porter.

_ Rickon, je suis heureuse de te voir en bonne santé, fit Leana. Merci pour ta sollicitude. Comment vas ta femme? 

_ Enya se porte bien, assura le Lord de Winterfell, l’accouchement est pour bientôt. »

Peu de temps après la bataille, Rickon avait annoncé vouloir se marier avec Enya Reed, celle-ci avait participé à la défense de Westeros comme beaucoup d’autres auprès de son peuple, les paludiers. Elle était alors une jeune fille menue et petite, mais dont le caractère était suffisamment droit et déterminé pour pouvoir contenir le jeune Stark qui avait conservé son attitude sauvage. D’ailleurs, Broussaille l’accompagnait toujours. 

« Comment se passe la transition aux Jumeaux? Demanda finalement Leana tandis qu’ils rejoignaient la grande salle.

_ Depuis que la Reine a brûlé les deux tours en nous rejoignant pour la dernière bataille, expliqua Rickon, la reconstruction prends du temps. Certains ont des vues dessus, mais j’aimerais implanter définitivement une famille sauvageonne dans le Nord. 

_ Ce serait une bonne idée, acquiesça la louve. Après tout, ils ont participé autant que nous à la défense du royaume. 

_ Et ceux sont eux qui entretiennent le mur maintenant. Les forteresses sont en piteux états, il y a de nombreuses brèches. Mais ils s’y sont installés pour pouvoir conserver leur liberté, néanmoins leur dévouement mérite d’être pris en considération. »

Leana hocha la tête, elle était impressionnée de voir que son sauvageon de petit frère ait pu aussi rapidement devenir un lord aussi sage et réfléchi. Elle était certaine que si Eddard Stark avait pu le voir maintenant, il aurait ressenti un grande fierté pour son dernier-né. 

« Dame Shôren Baratheon ne pourra pas venir, expliqua ensuite Rickon, maintenant qu’elle est à la tête de sa famille elle ne peut que rarement quitter Accalmie. »

La louve s’y était attendu, la seule chose qui la chagrinait c’était qu’elle aurait bien aimé revoir Tomoe. Après tout, la jeune fille l’avait bien aidée lorsqu’ils avaient dû traverser le Nord en plein hiver. Et, il était même fort probable que son enfant n’aurait pas pu survivre en son sein sans l'assistance de la Baratheon. Même si Daenerys avait débatardisé Tomoe et Gendry, ils restaient les enfants de l’ancien Roi Robert, où autrement appelé l’Usurpateur. La Reine avait donc décidé de laisser les droits d’Accalmie à la branche cadette de celui-ci, son frère aîné Stannis. Mais comme il était mort durant la dernière bataille, c’était sa fille qui en avait hérité. Avec l’aide de Tomoe, elle régissait les Terres de l’Orage avec une grande fermeté mais aussi beaucoup de bienveillance. Leur amitié était profonde et durable, et elle était chantée dans toutes les régions de Westeros. 

« Avec un peu de chance, nous appercevrons peut-être Asha et Theon, supposa Leana en s’installant à une des tables de la grande salle.

_ C’est une possibilité. Mais la Protectrice des îles de fers a beaucoup à faire également. Son oncle, Euron n’a toujours pas abandonné son projet de les récupérer. 

_ Ces hommes, soupira Leana. Pourtant, sans l’aide des fer-nés la bataille aurait bien pu tourner à notre défaveur. 

_ Bran était là aussi, lui rappela Rickon.»

Leana acquiesça de nouveau. Après la prise de Winterfell, Asha, Theon et Jeyne Poole avaient tous les trois disparus. Comme personne ne savait s’ils survivraient à l’hiver qui faisait rage, aucune chasse ne leur avait été donnée. Pourtant, en plein coeur de la bataille, ils étaient revenus avec quelques-uns de leurs hommes qui s’étaient installés sur les côtes. Mais, encore plus incroyable, Theon leur avait raconté avoir croisé le chemin d’un loup géant qu’il avait juré ressembler à Été, sauf que celui-ci avait trois yeux sur le visage ! L'impressionnante bête lui avait alors lâché un sac remplis de dagues d'obsidienne avant de disparaître. Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, l’ancien pupille d’Eddard Stark avait décidé de rejoindre la bataille avec l’aide de sa soeur et de ses compagnons. Quand Leana, Arya, Sansa, Rickon et Jon l’avaient appris, ils avaient été sincèrement bouleversé d’apprendre que leur frère était probablement en vie. Malgré tout, ils avaient aussi réalisé qu’ils ne le reverraient jamais de la même façon. Ainsi, au fur et à mesure des années qui s’étaient écoulées, ils avaient pu apercevoir son loup rôder ou ressentir sa présence près d’eux, mais jamais ils ne l’avaient revu en chair et en os. 

Rickon s’excusa alors pour aller accueillir les invités suivants, laissant Sandor et Leana seuls dans la grande salle en compagnie des serviteurs qui s'affairaient pour préparer le repas. La louve se sentait ravie de se retrouver ici, mais elle était également bien soulagée de ne plus en être à la tête. Dès qu’elle avait repris connaissance après la bataille, sa première action avait été d’abdiquer en faveur de ses frères et soeurs. La succession n’avait pas été une mince affaire mais finalement cela avait été Rickon qui était devenu le Lord de Winterfell. A cause de son très jeune âge au moment des faits, il avait été accompagné par un mestre et d’autres lords de confiance, jusqu’à ses quatorze ans. 

Peu de temps après, Theon se présenta devant eux, accompagné de Jeyne Poole. Les deux amis se montrèrent très polis et détachés. Il se dégageait toujours d’eux une étrange impression, comme si personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu’ils avaient réellement vécus sous le contrôle de Ramsay Bolton. C’était sûrement cette compréhension qui les rapprochait autant, et il était maintenant rare de ne pas les voir ensemble. Pour Leana, c’était une bonne chose qu’ils puissent surmonter leur traumatisme ensemble. Même s’ils ne pourraient sûrement jamais redevenir complètement eux-même. Après tout, la victoire avait permis de retrouver la paix, pas de changer ce qui c’était passé avant. Ceux qui étaient morts l’étaient restés, et les souffrances n’avaient pas disparu de leurs corps. 

Ensuite, ce furent Margaery et Sansa qui les rejoignirent. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient encore moins séparables qu’avant. Le couple qu’elle formait n’avait pas pu échapper aux commérages en tous genre, mais elles semblaient vivre bien au-dessus de tout cela. Elles étaient pourtant toutes les deux mariées, mais leurs maris respectifs n’avaient jamais cherché à récupérer leurs droits, bien au contraire ! Tyrion Lannister cherchait ardemment à ériger une loi permettant de rompre un contrat de mariage autrement que par la mort d’un des deux engagés. Quant à Tommen, c’était un gentil garçon qui avait grandi dans la même lignée que durant son enfance. Il souhaitait simplement que tout le monde vive en paix, et il avait rapidement compris qu’il n’aurait jamais l’amour indéfectible de sa femme. Alors, il la laissait faire sa vie tandis que lui-même vivait à Castral Roc où il prenait soin de sa mère qui était assignée à résidence. La peine de mort avait été envisagée pour elle, mais finalement la nouvelle Reine avait été magnanime. Ainsi, Margaery et Sansa vivaient à Winterfell toute l’année, aidant Rickon à s’occuper de son vaste territoire ou profitant simplement de leur vie paisible. 

« Je vois que personne ne m’a attendu pour commencer les festivités, déclara une voix goguenarde en s’installant à côté d’eux.

_ Tu as besoin de deux fois moins d’alcool que nous nain, rétorqua Sandor sur le même ton.

_ Fais attention à ta langue, où elle pourrait rejoindre ton bras manquant, répliqua Tyrion en se servant un verre de vin.»

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard avant de rire d’un air un peu trop satisfait au goût des autres personnes présentes. Tyrion portait actuellement la main de la reine sur son pourpoint, et sa tenue était d’une grande finesse et qualité. Pourtant il était tout seul.

« La Reine nous fera grâce de sa présence? Questionna Margaery avec un petit sourire mutin.

_ Son attelage ne devrait plus tarder, acquiesça Tyrion. Les relations avec le Nord lui sont très importantes… »

Tout le monde eut un petit sourire complice face à cette légère allusion au compagnon de leur Reine. Après tout, Jon Snow avait également été débatardisé, retrouvant son nom de Jon Stark. La vérité sur ses origines étaient toujours confuses même si beaucoup était persuadé qu’il était en réalité en partie Targaryen, pour pouvoir ainsi monter Rhaegal. Mais, les liens du sang n’avaient jamais empêcher cette famille de se marier et de s’aimer, donc le mariage avait rapidement était annoncé après la victoire. Quant à l’homme à qui Daenerys avait été précédemment marié à Meeren, celui-ci avait visiblement connu une fin douloureuse.

Malgré tout, il avait tout de même fallu un Lord de Winterfell pour gérer le Nord, et c’était ainsi que Rickon l’était devenu.

« Toujours aucun héritier? Demanda Sansa légèrement intéressée.

_ Non, avoua Tyrion tandis qu’une ombre passée rapidement sur son visage. Et l’adoption reste difficile à envisager, il nous faut du sang Targaryen sur le trône.

_ J’ai entendu dire que Arianne attendait encore un enfant, rappela doucement Theon.

_ Oui, le premier a déjà cinq ans, précisa la main de la Reine. Il a tout d’un Targaryen et Viserion reste constamment à ses côtés. 

_ Tu penses que cela pourrait dégénérer? Demanda Leana en mettant des mots sur les inquiétudes de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à leur table.

_ Cela dépend, soupira Tyrion en remplissant un deuxième verre de vin. Aegon ne sembla pas décider à vouloir occuper le trône des sept couronnes, encore moins maintenant qu’il ne peut plus marcher. Daenerys a ses dragons donc la question ne se posait pas avant. Le plus simple serait qu’elle adopte un des enfants de son neveu. 

_ Ce serait plus sage, confirma Margaery. Plus personne ne veut se battre pour la couronne des sept royaumes. »

Le deuxième Targaryen du royaume avait effectivement été gravement blessé durant la dernière bataille pour protéger Westeros. Il s’était retrouvé sans l’usage de ses jambes, mais son mariage avec Arianne, l’héritière de Dorne avait tout de même eut lieu. Et, au vu de leurs enfants, ce n’était heureusement que les jambes de Aegon qui ne marchaient plus correctement. Cela aurait été un coup dur pour la paix si finalement les deux derniers Targaryen s’était retrouvé dans l’incapacité de fournir une descendance. 

« Pour changer de sujet, je peux savoir ce que tu as fais de Sinead? Demanda la louve d’un air entendu à l’adresse de Tyrion.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, cette femme est ingérable, comme si je pouvais la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit…

_ Pas que l’envie t’en manque, lui rappela Sandor avec un rire gras auquel la main de la reine leva son verre. »

Leana soupira, puis s’excusa avant de se lever de table. Vent gris la suivit pour lui permettre de se déplacer sans encombres dans les longs couloirs de Winterfell qui étaient maintenant bien peuplés. Si Tyrion était ici, la louve était certaine que Sinead s’y trouvait également. Elle avait sûrement dû se mettre en tête de faire un tour dans les cuisines ou dans les jardins de la forteresse pour voir ce qu’elle pouvait chipper ou améliorer. Après tout, son amie était toujours autant un esprit libre qui faisait comme bon lui voulait. Au plus grand dame de la main de la Reine qui subissait le moindre de ses caprices.

« Si tu continues de piller dans la réserve je serais obligée de le dire à mon frère, menaça Leana en tomba sur Sinead la tête dans les rosiers d’hiver.

_ Tu n’oserais jamais, s’occusqua Sinead en redressant sa frimousse pleine de terre sous ses cheveux blancs qui avaient bien poussé depuis la dernière fois. »

Contrairement à Leana qui avait écopé d’une belle cicatrice de guerre, Sinead avait surtout failli mourir d’épuisement après avoir passé plusieurs jours sans dormir pour soigner tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Et la louve lui devait certainement la vie, au vu de l'acharnement dont elle avait fait preuve pour la faire revenir près d’eux. Finalement, la vue n’était pas un prix cher à payer si c’était pour pouvoir vivre avec sa famille, en tout cas c’était l’opinion de Leana mais Sinead s'était mise en tête de trouver un remède qui pourrait permettre de régénérer les tissus des yeux. Autant dire que c’était une mission presque irréalisable mais elle n’était pas prête d’abandonner.

« Tyrion est dans la grande salle, lui apprit finalement Leana en venant s'asseoir sur un muret en pierres tandis que Sinead finissait ses emplettes. 

_ Je sais, il doit sûrement être entrain de ronger son frein dans le vin, soupira Sinead.

_ Pourquoi le tortures-tu ainsi? La questionna la louve.

_ Parce que c’est bien plus amusant? Et surtout parce que je n’ai pas envie de devenir une gentille petite dame bien tranquille dans un château moisi.

_ Merci pour moi, rétorqua son amie.

_ Tu n’es même pas mariée, lui rappela Sinead, et tu vis dans une cabane dans les bois.

_ Si c’est ce qui te plaît tu n’as qu’à faire pareil.

_ Tyrion ne pourrait pas. Il vit pour la politique, c’est là-bas qu’il se sent bien. Mais je sais qu’il tient à moi… Autant que je tiens à lui… »

Sinead se figea un instant comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. Finalement, elle s’approcha pour venir chuchoter quelque chose dans l’oreille de Leana. Celle-ci pâlit d’un coup avant d’étouffer un cri de surprise.

« C’est une très bonne nouvelle ! Quand comptes-tu lui dire? Et ne réponds pas jamais, la coupa la louve d’un air entendu.

_ Dommage, j’espérais qu’il finisse par s’en rendre compte de lui-même… Peut-être ce soir, ou demain matin? Qui sait… Tyrion sera ravi d’avoir enfin un héritier pour Castral Roc. Mais parlons de toi, comment vont tes louveteaux? 

_ Ils sont en bonne santé. Aucun signe. A part Ragnar, mais sa condition n’a pas changé depuis la dernière bataille. 

_ Visiblement, la situation de Westeros aurait été ce qui a provoqué l’apparition de tes capacités, réfléchit Sinead à haute voix.

_ Sûrement, mais je préfèrerais que mes enfants n’aient pas à vivre ainsi, soupira Leana. Je suis toujours tiraillée entre mes désirs humains et ceux de loups. 

_ Tu sembles pourtant avoir trouvé un certain équilibre.

_ C’est vrai. Mais quand tu m’as expliqué que j’avais été…  _ Créé _ , par les premiers hommes et les enfants de la forêt… C’était dur à accepter, même pour moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis réellement. Personne ne peut me l’expliquer davantage que tu ne l’as fais. Suis-je humaine? Vais-je vivre comme telle ou ma vie me quittera-t-elle soudainement? Est-ce qu’un jour je me réveillerais complètement louve, sans pouvoir redevenir humaine? 

_ Je ne pense pas, je n’espère pas, assura Sinead en prenant les mains de son amie dans les siennes. Tu n’as plus besoin de te tracasser ainsi.

_ Nous verrons bien ce que le futur nous réserve. »

L’arrivée de la Reine des septs couronnes fut alors annoncée, et les deux amies aperçurent les deux dragons adultes qui survolèrent la cours du château. Les deux femmes décidèrent de rejoindre la grande salle pour profiter de l’arrivée des deux derniers invités. L’animation était déjà à son comble et tout le monde discutait de bonne humeur. Leana laissa le regard de Vent gris lui donner un bel aperçu de ce pourquoi elle s’était battue pendant aussi longtemps. A ce moment-là, elle se sentait heureuse et en paix avec elle-même. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui les avait aidés à arriver jusqu’ici, certaines qui ne pouvaient pas partager leur bonheur mais elle savait qu’ils pensaient à eux. Une de ces personnes, n’était autre que Lady Catelyn . Alors que Leana avait été persuadé qu’elle était morte durant les noces pourpres, elle était persuadée de l’avoir aperçue lors de la dernière bataille. Enfin, elle avait sentit sa présence avec elle, quand mourante elle avait essayé de rejoindre désespérément Sandor. A ce moment-là, elle avait su que Catelyn n’était pas réellement morte, elle l’avait même aidée à rejoindre son loup. Lena avait alors ressenti un profond sentiment de soulagement, comme si toute la rancoeur qui s’était accumulée dans leur famille avait enfin pu disparaître après toutes ces dures années… Elle en avait parlé à ses frères et soeurs, mais surtout à Jon, et elle avait sentit que pour lui aussi cela avait signifié beaucoup. 

D’ailleurs Jon présidait le repas aux côtés de sa Reine et de son jeune frère. Les voir ainsi paraissait parfois encore un peu irréel pour Leana mais elle ne pu s’empêcher de sourire inconsciemment. Le reste du repas se déroula paisiblement, jusqu’au moment du dessert. Ragnar se leva alors, tapant avec sa choppe pour réclamer le silence, il prit une jeune femme par les hanches avec un grand sourire qui faisait deux fois le tour de son visage.

« Je vous annonce que Lyanna et moi allons nous marier ! »

Il avait l’air tellement heureux que tout le monde éclata de rire et Lyanna envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son futur mari. Celle-ci avait malheureusement était défigurée durant la dernière bataille, même si elle n’avait perdu aucune fonction de son corps, la cicatrice qu’elle arborait au visage suffisait à effrayer le plus brave des hommes ou des femmes. Elle avait visiblement essayait de repousser Ragnar le plus longtemps possible, mais malheureusement pour elle, il n’était pas simplement un homme…

« Puisqu’on dirait que c’est le moment des nouvelles, fit Sinead en se levant à son tour pour prendre la parole, je suis enceinte. Youpi. »

Tyrion recracha l’intégralité de son verre de vin sur Sandor qui l’insulta copieusement, puis tous le monde se mit à applaudire. 

Finalement, beaucoup de personnes sont mortes durant la guerre des septs couronnes, puis durant la dernière grande bataille, mais une paix durable a été inscrite dans le sang de Westeros qui coule maintenant des jours heureux sous le soleil de l’été où l’hiver semble avoir été oublié, pour le moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, cette fanfic est terminée :D J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! :D

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :D A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
